Eric's brother plus One
by Loucriesha Aurora
Summary: Sookie gets to meet Eric's brother and a little gift shows up that may make them a very powerful couple and change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Eric's Brother Plus One

Chapter One

It's Friday night and I'm on my way home after finishing yet another late shift at the bar where I work, in my little home town of Bon Temps, after fixing my hair and make-up I jump into the car to rush off to see my boyfriend. It has been nearly a week since Eric and I have had some time together and I have to say I'm missing my big bad vampire Viking very much.  
It's still hard for me to believe that I'm dating the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5. Not only dating but blood bonded, I've come to terms that the feelings I have for Eric are my own and not because of the blood bond, but it's still a lot to take in some times.

My life has taken quite a turn in the last two years since the Great Revelation. My boyfriend is a vampire. My best friend and Eric second in command, Pam, is also a vampire as well as Eric child. My boss is a shifter. That is just the start of the mixed bag of supes in my life. I decide it's probably best to check with Pam before continuing any further. I'll normally call before even getting in the car but as I said I really miss Eric at the moment. Pam picks up after two rings.

"Sookie, what can I do for my favorite little mind reader this evening?"

"Pam, just checking to make sure Eric's still expecting me tonight."

"The Master has been licking his lips all night awaiting you arrival."

"So, that's a yes then Pam."

"Oh, it more than a yes, my little mind reader."

"Thanks Pam. I'll see you soon then."

"I'll tell my Master his meal is in on the way."

She hangs up before I can comment. It only takes me twenty minutes and I'm pulling into the Fangtasia car park and I have to say I'm a little excited. I've come to love the sensations I feel when getting close to Eric. The blood bond is more of a comfort these days and something I'd hate to be without.

I take a few minutes to check my makeup and calm my nerves before heading in. Fangtasia is the only vampire bar in Shreveport and to top things off Eric is the owner. As usual Pam is at the front door in her "my bite is way worse than my bark" outfit.

"Good evening Pam. How are the vermin tonight?"

"Boring as per usual. I may have to start a little fire just to have some fun."

"Is Eric in his office?"

"Oh no, he's in his booth with a special visitor."

"Who's he with Pam?"

"I'll let him introduce you; it should be fun to see your face."

" Pam, who is it? You know I hate surprises and there is the matter of me knowing where your shoe collection is keep."

"Sookie don't try and guess and never threaten a ladies loves. Just go on in and enjoy the view."

With that I turn to see what she is talking about when I am hit with a wave of power I've never felt before.

"Sookie, what is wrong?"

"Who's in there tonight Pam?"

"What do you mean who's in there; I've told you no clues?"

"Can't you feel the power?"

"Sookie, what power?"

I can feel my mind fogging over just as a pair of strong hands rest on my shoulders. I look up into the most beautiful blue eyes, a girl can get lost in those eyes.

I can feel the calm of his touch washing over me like an ocean tide.

"Sookie are you alright? What happened?"

"Eric…" This is all I can say as my body feels like it's drowning in the power washing around me. Up was down, left was right, if I'd ever taken serious drugs I'm sure this was the feeling.

"Pam, what the hell is going on here?"

"Master, Sookie turned to walk to your booth then she fainted. She asked who's in there and said something about power. She even threatened my shoes."

"Sookie, my love, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm ok Eric. I just felt something and it over loaded my brain a little but I'm ok now."

I can see the worry in his eyes. I try to look around to see where this power is coming from. I really don't want to panic everyone if I'm just losing it. Can I be losing it? I have never felt anything like this before and I have spent quite some time with just about every supe out there.  
While I try to calm my nerves I run through a list of possibilities. Witch, Were, Fairy, Boggy man, I have absolutely nothing. Not even my great grandfather who is a fairy prince emits this kind of power.

"Please, tell me what it is my love."

I can feel his anger starting to rise. If I don't calm him down a little I'm going to have one very pissed of vampire on my hands. Eric is one of those bites first and asks questions later vampires. Trust me it can be fun in some situations.

"Eric, I really don't know. Please just help me find somewhere to sit and I could really use something to drink."

"Of course my lover. Come sit at my booth. There is someone I really want you to meet."

As Eric helps me to my feet, I can see the worry in both his and Pam's faces. I turn slowly and just for a brief moment wrap my arms around Eric's waist and rest my head on his chest. When you bond with a vampire acts like this can be better than aspirin.

"Sookie, my love, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm ok Eric; let's go meet your friend."

I raise my head to look into those beautiful eyes and give him my best crazy Sookie smile.  
This smile is something I have perfected over the years being a telepath is not all cookies and cream as one would believe, sure there where the odd perks but try sitting in a class room with everyone screaming at you all day every day and that is just a taste of the life of Sookie Stackhouse.

We're walking to the booth with Pam at our side and I feel the power growing like I'm walking into a lighting storm. I can't be losing it this power is amazing It's buzzing around my mind like fire flies. I lift my left hand and brush my fingers over Eric cheek. I can feel him calming as we walk and the contact is helping me keep my head about water.

He gives me his sexy Viking smirk and gestures for me to take a seat. As I slide into the booth, I notice there's a very large vampire staring at me with a matching smirk, yep I've lost it.

"Eric, you never mentioned your bonded was this beautiful."

I blush and turn to look at Eric who is sliding in next to me, as I do the power hits me again but this time I'm a little ready for the sensation, this was getting ridiculous. Power trying to drowned me and two Eric. I keep my face calm and try to pin point the area to which the powers coming from, there was nothing obvious. My search is broken by Eric's reply.

"Brother, I do believe I have mentioned how blissfully beautiful my Sookie is."

Brother! Did I just hear Eric correctly? I turn to look at the vampire sitting across from me. He's amazing, long black hair, crystal green eyes, and a little mouth water. One Viking was great but two.

"Brother, I do believe your bonded is trying to come to terms with the title you have placed upon me."

I must have looked like a deer in the head lights. I can see Pam trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye, her shoe collection was getting a visit if she liked it or not.

"Sookie, this is my brother Bastian. We are not blood related like human brothers but we do have the same maker."

He could have been Eric's twin. The similarities where amazing both around 6'3, all muscle, and drop dead gorgeous. If Eric wasn't blond with blue eyes and his brother black haired with green eyes they would be the same person.

"Master, I believe Sookie has gone into shock.".

"I haven't gone into shock, Pam. It's just the similarities are amazing."

"Yes Sookie. My maker did have a little shock when he fell upon Bastian a few years after I was turned. He decided to turn Bastian and create a matching pair as it was."

With Eric's comment everyone at the booth starts laughing. I feel it again, the power. At first I thought maybe it was coming from Bastian, but it is becoming a little easier to place. The power is coming from the booth across the room. I look directly at the person sitting in the booth and she was breath taking. I have never really found a female sexually attractive but this woman was everything. Beautiful could not come close to describing what a vision she was. At that moment I can feel Eric's panic; I turn away from the amazing woman across the room to Eric's panicked eyes.

"Lover, I know something is wrong. Won't you tell me? Maybe I can help."

"Eric, I'm sorry. I know I'm acting a little strange. It's just that woman sitting in the booth across the room from us. There is something about her I just can't work out. It's like she is everything. It's hard to put into words. She's emitting an energy I've never felt before. It's light, dark, life, death. It's amazing and I'm drowning in the sensation."

All three vampires turn to look at the woman and I could see a glaze come over their eyes and then nothing, I ask Eric what he can see.

"Sookie I can't explain what's happening but I know I'm supposed to be looking at the booth across the floor but I can't seem to do it. When I look at the booth next to it I can see everything as normal. Just not the booth you wish me to look at."

"Bastian, Pam, can you see the woman in the booth?"

"Sookie, it's as my brother stated. I want to look at the booth, but I can't bring myself to do It."

"Sookie, is the woman drinking anything?" asks Pam.

"What do you mean?".

"If the woman has a drink that means she has been served. We can ask Ginger that's her section."

I look again and can see the woman has what looks like a milk shake, ok maybe I haven't lost it but glasses are in my near future.. Does Fangtasia even serve milk shakes?

"Yes Pam. She has what looks like a milkshake."

Eric, Bastian, and Pam all look at me as if I'm crazy and maybe I am. Yet there she is; sitting against the back wall of the booth with her legs resting on the seat, book in one hand and a milkshake in the other. It's almost like she doesn't even register anyone else in the club.

Pam calls Ginger over.

"Ginger, who is that woman in the booth across the way?"

Ginger look over in the direction of the woman, and I can tell she can see to whom Pam is referring.

"Mistress I don't know who she is, but she keeps ordering these weird drinks."

Eric raises an eyebrow and asks Ginger what she means by weird drinks.

"Master, she requests a chilled glass half true blood half milk. I've never know a vampire to mix their blood."

Pam tell Ginger to leave and not to mention our inquires in regards to the woman in the booth.

"Well brother I knew my visit was going to be interesting, but it seems we have a little mystery. I have never heard of a creature mixing their blood and to add more to the mystery why can we not look upon the creature in question but humans can?"

Bastian has an amazing point. Why can I and Ginger look at the woman, but none of the vampires? I decide to try and touch her mind, hey telepath here. Maybe I can get a better idea of what she is. All I knew was I wasn't going anywhere near her if Eric couldn't see her.

"Eric I'm going to try and read her mind to work out what she is."

"Alright my lover but be careful. We don't know what she is."

I take hold of Eric's hand for some extra strength and reach out to the creature across the room.

_"Little fairy, you know it's quite rude to try and read someone's mind without their permission." __  
_  
My body shivers with the sensation of her reply.

"Lover, what is it?".

"Eric, when I tried to read her mind, she told me I was being rude."

Can a telepath even be considered rude, once the words left my lips Eric growled, but Bastian laughed. Pam just sat there shocked.

"Well brother at least your creature has a sense of humor."

We all turn to hear the woman give a little giggle. Eric asks me again to reach out and ask what she is. Before I can touch her mind, she asks me a question.

_"So little fairy, do we often play with the big bad vampires; it could be considered a health hazard?"_

I must have let out a little giggle of my own, Eric looked at me with concern.

"It's ok Eric, she just asked me if often play with vampires."

"I don't know about you brother, but I'm really liking your guest."

"Well Bastian, why don't you go over and introduce yourself if you like our creature so much.".

"I think I'm fine just where I am at the moment until your bonded finds out what our new friend is."

I turn to look at the woman and I notice she has placed her book on the table and is now looking at us with a smile on her face.

_"May I ask your name?" _

_"Since you're the one interrupting my reading, I may ask you the same question."_

_"My name is Sookie Stackhouse."_

_"Nice to meet you, Sookie. I'm Princess Aurora."_

Turning to Eric I whisper, "She's a princess. Can you believe it you have a princess in Fangtasia?" This has all the vampires at my table looking shocked, possible three head creature, normal day for Fangtasia but royalty.

"Sookie are you sure, and why can we not see her?"

_"Princess Aurora."_

_"Sookie, you can just call me Aurora."_

_"Thank you Aurora. Why can't the vampires on my table see you?"_

_"It's just something I do to keep the supes around me safe. I'm sure being a little fairy you know what would happen if a full blood fairy came into this place."_

_"Oh yes, the vampires would go crazy trying to drain them dry. Are you a fairy?"_

_"No Sookie, I'm not a fairy but my blood has them same effect on vampires. It's actually one hundred times worse if a vampire catches my true scent."_

_"Then why do you come to a vampire bar?"_

Aurora laughs aloud at my question and it catches the attention of everyone in her section. Eric looks at me for an answer.

"She just told me that her blood is one hundred times more powerful to vampires then fairy blood, so I asked what she is doing in a vampire bar."

That was a big mistake. Eric, Pam, and Bastian's fangs all pop down and they look in the direction of the booth.

"Eric, Bastian, Pam control yourselves," I chastise.

They all turn and look at me. Eric bows his head to say sorry. I look at the other two and they do the same.

_"Well Sookie that was interesting. Can you see why I must mask my true scent? They almost went crazy just at the thought of my blood."_

_"But Aurora, if that is the reaction you get, why come to a vampire bar?"_

_"Since I'm able to mask my true scent from vampires completely, it's a place I can relax. I don't have the ability to mask completely from all supes. Like yourself, fairies can sense my presence and a vampire bar is normally the last place you'd find a fairy."_

Again I let out a little giggle, she has an excellent point. Eric squeezes my hand to get my attention and I notice our silent conversation is starting to get some attention. As the vampires in the bar can't see Aurora, it appears I'm staring and laugh at an empty booth, yet again I was looking like crazy Sookie Stackhouse.

"Sookie, my love, has the creature told you what she is yet?"

I shake my head no and look back to Aurora who just gives me a little wink.

"My love you need to find out what she is, and fast. Your conversation is starting to attract too much attention." Eric was great for stating the obvious; every vampire in the place was giving me the stink eye.

_"Aurora."_

_"Yes Sookie"_

_"Are you able to let Eric, Pam, and Bastian see you with out smelling your scent?"_

_"I guess I can allow that, as you are truly entertaining me this evening, but let it be known that only the three vampires at your table will be able to see me, the rest will still think your nuts as you put it."__  
_  
Great, I know as soon as everyone's able to see Aurora. Bastian starts to move in the direction of Aurora's booth. I reach over and grab his hand and this action makes him take his seat again.

"Brother, she is the most amazing creature I have ever landed eyes upon."

"Bastian, Pam, Sookie. She is quite mesmerizing."

"Eric, are you able to control yourself?" I ask.

"Sorry my lover, I don't know what has come over me."

_"Sookie don't be angry with your Viking he cannot help himself."_

_"Aurora what are you?"_

_"Maybe you and your vampires would like to join me outside for some fresh air. I will answer all your questions I can. I hope to come here often and I think it's best if you know, besides even I'm getting weirded out by the stares you're getting"_

I turn back to my table and tell Eric and the others that Aurora is going to meet us outside, Eric rises from his set and we all follow him out the employee's car park. Once we are outside we can all see Aurora and she is shining as bright as the moon itself.

"Enough games woman, what are you?" Eric demands.

"Viking if you wish to keep that pretty head on your shoulder, you will address me with the respect my title holds."

"Well Brother, I like your creature more and more."

"Thank you, Mr. Bastian. I have to say I like you myself."

"Please Princess, just call me Bastian."

"Ok Bastian, please call me Aurora"

Eric Pam and I are all in a daze at the conversation going on in front of us. They're flirting, I get the crazy looks and this woman get flirted with, were is the justice.

"Bastian, maybe you can ask your new friend what she is," Eric suggests.

"I'd be more than happy brother."

Eric looks over at his brother and just rolls his eyes. I can see why these too are brothers.

"Aurora, my sweet, can you please inform myself and my friends as to what you are?"

He was laying it on a bit thick for my liking, but hey vampire's right.

"Well my dear Bastian the answer is simple, I'm a GODDESS."

I look from Eric to Pam and finally rest on Bastian. Then it hits me, weird just doesn't cover this kind of crap. I'm standing in the car park at Fangtasia, I've just meet Eric's brother, and we are all staring at a Princess Goddess. My bag of supes just a whole lot bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie's POV

What do you say to someone who has just told you they are a princess as well as a goddess? There is nothing to say and that is just what we say, nothing. I think at least five minutes pass where we just stand and stare at Aurora. It is Pam who brakes the silence.

"Aurora, what kind of goddess are you and why are you here?"

"Well, my cute little child of the Viking, what I am is a death dealer."

"My name is Pam, little goddess, and what in the name of hell is a death dealer?"

"I, or we, are the children of the gods, well the three most powerful gods that rule the realms actually."

I feel Eric stiffen hearing the name death dealers, and this truly scares me. Why would a thousand year old vampire fear a name, and why has he not spoken since Aurora telling us she is a goddess? I have to find out more if I am ever going to sleep again after Eric's reaction.

"Aurora, can you please explain this to me a little more. How many of you are there? Why have I never heard of this before? And why is my boyfriend staring at you like you are here to end all our lives?"

This gets a sweet soft giggle to pass Aurora's lips, which for a small moment makes me a whole lot more scared. What sort of creature laughs when accused of wanting to kill someone?

"Sookie, you should fear what I am. But know at this time I have no reason to hurt any of you. I'm actually really like this little interaction we have going"

"Please tell me what you are and why you're here?"

"Sookie, why don't you ask your Viking if we can go into his office? I've had enough fresh air and this is now a discussion that requires privacy. Plus I'm starting to get hungry and this is something we do not want, trust me. I shall calm your fears by tell you what I am and how I came to be here, but first, let's get the big bad death dealer a drink."

I turn to look at Eric who gives me a nod approving of Aurora's suggestion. We all turn to walk back into Fangtasia, but I notice Bastian hasn't moved. It is like he is in some kind of dream state. As I go to bring this to Eric's attention, Aurora bushes her hand along Bastian's arm, breaking the daze. He is fixated by her. I place this thought to the back of my mind to talk to Eric about later and follow everyone to the office.

After drinks are ordered and delivered, we all await the explanation from Aurora.

"Well, my new little friends, let me start at the beginning. My realm, as well as all realms, are controlled by three brothers, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Instead of creating an army to watch over the realms, they decided to father three sets of twins, to which all three brothers would pass on a piece of their power. These children of the gods were known as the death dealers, five male and one female. The name found us due to the simple fact that death was all we would bless upon the beings our fathers would direct us to. Zeus and Hades decided to create identical male twins, but my father Poseidon believed one male and one female would hold a stronger bond between the set and enable us to be more at peace"

"Aurora, are you telling me you are the daughter of the King of the ocean?" I ask.

"Yes, Sookie, I am."

"Oh my god! This is amazing. What can you do? Where are the others? How can you leave the ocean?"

"Sookie, if you let me finish, I can answer all your questions."

"Sorry, this is just…"

Before I can finish Eric squeezes my hand to calm me down and I let Aurora finish her story. I think some of my questions are some of his as well.

"Sookie, I'm not tied to the ocean as my father is, but I tend to stay out of the sun unless I'm near a large body of water. The sun doesn't hurt me. It just feels wrong for me to be in direct sunlight unless in close proximity to water. In regards to the other death dealers, there are only two remaining now, and I am one of the two."

It is Bastian who interrupts next, and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has some knowledge of what Aurora is explaining.

"My goddess, are the old legends true? That there are no creatures that stand among the realms that can kill you? And if this is true how can there be only two death dealers left?"

"My sweet Bastian, it is true that no being can harm a child of the gods, but unfortunately we can kill each other and when the brothers turned on each other it was their dealers to whom they sent to battle. To the surprise of the brothers there was a small flaw with one of the children. This child, with one touch, could duplicate the power of any creature it came into contact with and over the centuries the ability adapted into morphing these powers into anything she wished, making her stronger than the gods she was created to serve under and protect."

"So it's true? You can gear into anything you wish? You were thought to be a myth."

"Yes, Bastian. When my father chose to create a female child, it was the wish of the goddess Nyx she be able to bless my creation. The first breath I took came from her lungs, the first words I ever whispered came from her lips and for this I was blessed to love the night and darkness. Zeus and Hades let the blessing take place as they feared not Nyx, she being only a small god and believing Poseidon had made a great error choosing to create a female death dealer. They had no idea of the gift Nyx bestowed me with."

"Aurora, can you explain what gear means? I've never heard this term used in turn with power," Pam asks.

"Simple, Pam. I no longer require to touch a creature to copy any gift they may have and once I have copied a power I can mixed and match these gift to gear a whole new power. For example, I can now, after a small visit to the realms of the elves and fairies, make you burst into flames just by thinking it. I took the ability to bend fire from the elves and mixed it with the lovely gift of mind manipulation from the fairies. And pop, I think it, you burn."

Pam jumps from her seat and starts hissing at Aurora. Eric pushes me behind him and crouches forward protectively. Bastian stands slowly and raises a hand to Aurora's cheek and brushes it slowly with the back of his palm. He leans forward and whispers, "Will you hurt us, my little dove?" Aurora turns her cheek into his slowly moving hand to apply more pressure and the daze I saw in Bastian's eyes in the car park is now in her eyes.

"Of course I will not harm any of you, my sweet."

Eric turns to Bastian who gives him a nod and everyone takes their seats again, but I can see Pam has a touch of fear in her eyes for her master's safety.

"Dealer, why is it you seem to have some kind of connection with my brother and he with you?" asks Eric.

"Viking, if I was able to finish my story without being interrupted, you would all have your answers and would not fear my presence."

"Fine, we shall all, and I say this to everyone in this room, all remain silent and allow to you finish."

Eric gives us all a look that says "interrupt again and I shall remove your tongue from your mouth."

"Thank you, Eric. The war between the brothers went on for centuries, but it was not until the first child of the gods fell that it truly became a blood bath. You see the first death dealer to fall was my brother Val. My father had keep me from most of the battles, as it was his belief that Zeus and Hades would capture me and try to create more death dealers with my ability. Nyx had moved from our realm after blessing me and the gift I held was one no one could create without her or myself."

I watch as a small red tear falls from the goddess's eye and I can tell that the death of her brother is something she blames herself for.

"Val was always my other half. Unlike the other twins, whom were each their own individuals, Val and I seemed to be two halves of one whole. Even when father would demand I remain behind, Val would help me sneak out and we would thrive in the battle side by side. The day he fell, I was with my father moving between realms, it was always so that one of us would be at his side for protection. What we didn't know was that Zeus and Hades had made a pact to combine their twins for one assault to collect me. It was Val who was meant to travel with father that day and when the dealers arrived they decided if I could not be taken to their gods, maybe I could be weakened by the loss of my brother."

"My father and I felt the moment Val's life ended and at that moment my father lost any control he had over me. I turned into what Nyx had blessed me to be, a true creature of the darkness. It only took me a small amount of time to kill three of the four dealers. I made sure there deaths were cruel and painful, as I knew their fathers would feel the pain as Poseidon and I had. It was on my way to kill Yannick, the remaining death dealer, that my father and Nyx found me and begged me to stop my hunt. I knew I was breaking my father's heart, but the loss of Val did something to me that shattered my soul. Nyx asked if she could give me a gift of another creature to repair my being would I stop my hunt? After looking into my father's eyes, I agreed to stop my pursuit of Yannick, as I knew in my heart we would find each other one day and on that day I would pull his still beating heart from his chest. Nyx sent me to this realm and it is here I have waited for over four thousand years."

"Aurora, that doesn't answer the questions. Why are you here at Fangtasia? Why do you and Bastian keep looking at each other funny and why can we trust you won't kill us?"

Pam, Eric, and Bastian all look at me like I lost my mind for asking Aurora these questions, but I just don't get it. I am sad about her brother and I am starting to feel that, given enough time, we can start to trust the death dealer not to kill us. But why Fangtasia and why...

I look from Aurora to Bastian and I can see it all.

"It's Bastian; he's the one Nyx spoke of, but how? This doesn't... He just got here and how does this help us with the fact you can kill any of us in a second?"

"Sookie, this is a little strange for me as well. All I know is that I have been looking for someone for a very long time and I knew I had to be here tonight. When I look at Bastian, I feel a calm wash over me and I like it. I don't know if he's the one but I haven't felt anything like this since I lost Val. Why would I hurt the brother and his bonded as well as child of the creature who fills me with peace? If anything, Sookie, I'll kill anyone who tried to touch any of you until I know what going on between Bastian and I."

By the look in Bastian's eyes, he will not let her go. There is a connection and I hope, for Bastian's sake, it's a good one.

And then I see it, that look Eric gets when he's on his throne looking down on the vermin, the I am the all powerful Viking Sheriff of Area 5. And I know Aurora is not going anywhere if Eric had anything to do with it. His own personal death dealer, God help anyone who tries to get in his way...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sookie's POV

It has been close to two weeks since the night a goddess came into our lives. After telling us all about herself, Aurora thought it was only right she give us some time to come to terms with her arrival. I have been to Fangtasia four times since that night and she has not returned.

As I sit here on the fifth night in Eric's booth, I can see pain in Bastian's eyes. Pam comes over and informs Eric he has a phone call in his office and he asks Bastian to stay with me while he takes it.

"Bastian, she will come back," I say.

"Sookie, I don't know or care of what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me Bastian. Every time someone walks in that door you looks to see if it's her."

"Sookie, you're mistaken. I care not if the creature returns."

"Oh, she's a creature now. What if I was to tell you she's in the club right now, but masked as she was the first night we meet her?"

This is a cruel thing to do, but I can't watch him shut down anymore waiting Aurora's return. I've really come to like Bastian and hope he will stay in Shreveport with Eric. I sit here for the next minute, watching Bastian look at every person in every booth seeing if she is there.

"Bastian, she's not here, but you have to come to the realization you miss her."

"Sookie, of course I'd wish for the creature to return. It would give Eric and I great comfort to know we had a weapon as powerful as a death dealer at our command."

Vampires are the worst of all the supes when it comes to reveling their true feelings and I have just had enough of their crap for one night. So I ask Bastian to tell Eric I'm tired and heading home. He gives me nod and watches me walk out. On my drive back to Bon Temps, I think over my discussion with Bastian. Would what he said be true and he was just pretending to like the death dealer and use her as a weapon? I know this is something Eric did at the start of our relationship when he found out I was a telepath. Was his brother capable of the same deceit?

As I turn into my driveway, my mobile phone starts ringing.

"Sookie, why did you leave?" asks Eric.

"I was a little tired and decided to go home, Eric. I didn't want to disturb your call so I asked Bastian to tell you goodbye."

"My love, I have finished my business for tonight. Why don't I come to you and you can disturb me till dawn?"

As I am about to say yes to Eric's little statement, a girl can never say no to the idea of being able to disturb a sexy Viking, I am brought to a stop by the creature standing in my backyard. It has a large pair of wings the color of blood stretched out in the moon light. Fear sweeps over me and I let out a scream of pure terror.

"Sookie what is it? Are you alright?"

I can't speak. The fear is overwhelming. I am staring at death and I know it. I watch as the creature turns around to look at me. There are those jade green eyes of Aurora's. I take a deep breath as the smile spreads across her face and she jumps into my mind.

_"Sookie are you alright?"_

_"Aurora you scared the crap out of me. I didn't know you had wings and what is it with the color?"_

_"Now you know why I'm called a death dealer. Am I not the epitome of death it's self? But, to answer your question, my wings turned red after I took the first life of my brothers killers. I think they're a little on the pretty side myself."_

She lets out a sweet sounding laugh and I have to laugh at her comment.

I am brought out of our silent little conversion by Eric screaming thru the phone.

"Eric, I'm okay. Aurora just gave me a little surprise."

"The death dealer is with you?"

"Yes, Eric, I'm with Aurora, so everything is ok for now. Why don't you and Bastian come to my place?"

I don't know why I suggest Eric and Bastian come to Bon Temps; it just seems the right thing to do.

"We're leaving now, my lover. We shall be there soon."

With that I hang up and get out of my car to tell Aurora that Eric and Bastian are on their way.

"So, my little fairy, I hear you've told the vampires I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want me to. I can call them back and tell them not to come if you like."

As if that will stop Eric. Aurora lets out a little giggle and I know she has heard my thoughts.

"It's ok, Sookie. Let your vampires come."

"Where have you been Aurora? It's been nearly two week since you left."

"Did you miss me, little fairy?"

"Aurora, come on. Stop calling me a little fairy and explain where you have been. Bastian has been going crazy awaiting your return."

I know once the words leave my mouth that they are true. Bastian cares for the Goddess and that is that.

"I was with my father. Time travels differently in our realm. I was only there for one day."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought maybe you decided not to come back."

"Sookie, I was always going to return, but for now why don't you come stand in the moon light and feel the beauty of its power while we await the arrival of your vampires?"

I pick up my bag and go to the back door to unlock it and turn of the alarm. After placing my thing inside, I return to the back porch to see the beauty that is the death dealer standing in my yard. Her long black hair waves down to her waist, while laying perfectly between her large red wings. Her skin is the color of coffee cream, not tanned, but enough color to make her shine. She wears a simple pair of blue jeans with a black corset and matching black pumps. She looks like a super model, after air brushing, on the cover of one of those fashion magazines. NO, she looks better. She turns to look at me and those perfect jade green eyes sparkle in the moon light. I am looking in the eyes of heaven itself.

"Sookie, your vampires are coming up the road. Maybe you should heat them up some bloods."

"Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love a half blood and milk if you have it."

"One death dealer milk shake coming up."

"I like that. It's more of a goddess thing than a death dealer thing, but I still like it."

We both laugh a little then I turn to go get my visitors their drinks. When I return I know Eric is here, I can feel him through the bond, but I can't understand why he hasn't come to the back door. When I step outside I understand. They've gotten out of Eric's corvette and freeze at the site of the death dealer in my back yard; I realize both Eric and Bastian haven't seen her wing before either.

"Eric, Bastian, I have a blood for you here, if you've finished staring at Aurora's wings."

Aurora laughs and moves over to the porch to have her milk shake. Even only knowing her for a short time, I can really feel a connection with her. I wonder if it's a goddess thing.

"No, Sookie, it's not a goddess thing, and I feel the same myself about you, little fairy."

Eric looks from Aurora to me and I just give a little shrug. I notice Bastian is just staring at Aurora and it seems like he is fighting the need to touch her. I give him at little smile, which he returns ever so quickly, but it is there for a second all the same.

"Aurora, why has it taken so long to return and why return to Bon Temps and not Fangtasia?" asks Eric.

"Eric, as I said to Sookie before you arrived, in the realm I was in time moves differently. I was only away a day. And I have not returned to Bon Temps instead of Shreveport. I have returned to say hello to your little fairy. This was just where she was when I looked."

"Aurora, you were here before I arrived. How did you know I was going to be here?" I ask.

"I can see a little into the future Sookie. It's something all dealers can do outside of our realm," Aurora replies.

I start to rise to get a jacket, as it is starting to get a little cool out on the porch, when I see a flame flash cross Aurora eyes and a sweet summer's breeze start blowing around me. I take my seat again and just smile at Aurora.

"Thank you," I say

"You are more than welcome, my friend," says Aurora.

Eric and Bastian must have just felt the breeze wash over them, because they both turn to look at Aurora.

"You can change the weather, dealer?" asks Eric.

"That I can, Viking."

"What else can you do?"

"What else would you like me to do? Maybe a nice little lightning storm?"

Again Aurora eyes flash with fire and the sky is filled with flashes of silver and blue. She moves from the porch and winks at me while raising her left hand to the sky and just then a lightning bolt flashes from the sky to rest in her palm. Dancing about, the bolt of lightning grows with power as Aurora quickly points her hand toward a large oak resting on the boundary of the woods and my back yard. The silent night fills with a crack as the lightning bolt hits the oak and splits it into two.

We all sit in silence and Aurora closes her eyes and the lightning storm vanishes as quickly as it arrived. She slowly walks over to the fallen oak, places one hand on the tree, and, in a flash of light, the oak returns to its former glory, standing tall and proud in the night sky.

Bastian rises from his seat to offer his hand to Aurora as she returns to the porch, making her way up the stairs. The look of pleasure that passes over Bastian face once their hands make contact is amazing. He almost looks completely human. Aurora releases her grip from Bastian's hand and makes her way over to the seat on my left. I register the loss of her touch in his eyes.

"Well, dealer, I can see you'd be a great friend to have in a battle," says Eric.

"Viking, you should know I can read your thoughts and I know what you really want from me."

Eric and Bastian actually turn a little white with the knowledge that Aurora can read their minds. I feel the rage rising in the bond from Eric and then, just as quickly, I feel joy and calm. What happens next shocks me. Eric throws back his head and bursts into laughter.

"Well, this could be interesting for you and my brother," Eric says.

"That it shall be, Viking. From your brother's thoughts I'm amazed he has not launched from his chair and pinned me to the ground for a taste."

This gets more laughter from Eric and a small giggle from me, but I quickly stop at the sound of a growl growing from Bastian's chest. Unfortunately this only motivates Eric in his laughter. Aurora moves from the seat at my left to stand in front of Bastian. His eyes widened as she lowers herself onto his lap and he quickly wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. This action makes her wings vanish into thin air.

"I never said I didn't like what you where thinking, my night walker."

Bastian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of her scent and the smile that spreads on his lips is bliss itself.

"Well, brother, maybe you can stop moping around Fangtasia and be of some use to me now that your goddess has returned."

Bastian beams with joy and then sadness. Aurora leans her head into Bastian's neck, giving him a little nip that makes his body shiver.

"Bastian, I'm not going anywhere at the moment,and, while I'm here, I shall help your brother and his bonded any way I can."

"Thank you, my little dove. I like that sound of you being called my goddess."

"As do I, my sweet."

"Is what you said true dealer? Shall you help myself and my bonded?" Eric asks.

"Viking, you have just become the most powerful vampire in the realm. I will stand with Bastian at your side and strike down any who stand in your way," Aurora replies.

"Well, I'm glad that you're going to be staying Aurora. It makes me happy to know that Eric and Bastian have your help if they need it, but for now why don't we say goodbye to the boys and go get some sleep," I say.

Eric gives a nod knowing I am getting tired. As he grabs my waist and pulls me in for my goodnight kiss, I notice Aurora give Bastian a slight nod and move off the porch rotating her shoulders and with a pop her wings are back and stretch out in the moonlight. Bastian slowly steps down, standing to the right of her out stretched wings. With a sweet smile from Aurora, Bastian raises his hand running a finger along the top ridge of her wing. This makes him growl with desire and her moan with pleasure. I love watching them interact. It is new and peaceful.

Eric places a finger on my chin to bring my attention back to him and I have my own moan of pleasure as my Viking crushes his lips to mine, slowly tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. All thoughts of Bastian and Aurora float out of my mind and I melt in the arms of my vampire. With a laugh, Eric brakes away from our kiss to give me a wink.

"Nice to know I can still make you moan, my lover."

I blush and turn to see if our interaction had been caught by Bastian and Aurora. To my shock, Aurora is walking away from Bastian and slowly raising her wings like she is about to take flight. With one beat of her wings, she is moving up into the night sky.

"Aurora, where are you going?" I ask.

With confusion on her face, she beats her wings one more time, spinning beautifully in the night air, to land just at the base of the porch.

"Was it not you wish to sleep, Sookie?"

"Yes, but you don't have to leave."

"But are not Eric and Bastian leaving to allow you to sleep?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe you'd like to stay with me."

Eric and Bastian give her a nod to say this is their wish as well. With a shocked look on her face, she shrugs her shoulders and with another pop her wings vanish and she moves to stand on the porch at my side.

"My lover, we shall return tomorrow night. We have much to discuss," Eric says.

"Eric, I have to work. Why don't you and Bastian meet us at Merlotte's?"

"As you wish, lover, but please keep the dealer close at all times. We shall arrive as soon as we can."

"Eric, we'll be fine and we'll see you and Bastian tomorrow night."

Eric turns to Aurora and she gives a nod.

"Dealer, it's best that until we decide what to tell people you are, that you address yourself as Bastian's girlfriend and nothing more," Eric says.

"I understand, Viking. And fear not, I'll play nice with the humans," Aurora says.

Eric and Bastian give a low chuckle to Aurora's comment and turn to walk to the Corvette. I wave goodbye as they exit my drive on their way back to Shreveport. Aurora is looking at me strangely, but I just let it pass. Walking into the house, we pass thru the kitchen and I give her the two dollar tour, how to use the microwave, where I keep the cups. When I feel she can make her own milk shake, we go up stairs to see where she'll be sleeping.

"Sookie, why do you wish for me to stay here? Do you feel as if you're in danger?" Aurora asks.

"No, I just want you to stay with me," I reply.

"You show me great honor with this gesture. Please allow me the peace of mind that if I feel there is something I can gift to you I may have the right to do so?"

"Aurora, you don't have to do anything. It makes me happy to have you stay with me."

"As you wish, little fairy, but know now that the gifting stands."

"I don't really know what that means, but I'm tired and we'll talk about it in the morning."

She gives me a cheeky little smile as I turn and make my way downstairs. I think on the way that my grandmother would be happy. I now have someone living with me. Smiling to myself at the happy thoughts of Gran, I change into my night gown and crawl under the covers. It only takes minutes and I'm dead to the world.

I wake the next morning feeling like a million dollars, as I move off the bed and place my feet on the carpet. It feels thick and soft and the air around me is warm with the sweet scent of a summer breeze. Jumping in the shower and feeling the lovely hot water hit my cool skin is like heaven. I feel happy and relaxed and new. This is going to be a great day. After finishing my shower and dying my hair, I look over to the clock to see it is three pm. I have to be at work by six, so all I need to do is get dressed, grab something to eat, and be on my way. As I finish dressing and making my way into the kitchen, I hear voices. And it hits me, I have a goddess in the house and the other voice coming from the kitchen is my brother. SHIT.

Rushing into the kitchen, I can see Aurora at one side of the kitchen table drinking her milk shake and Jason at the other side diving into a large home cooked breakfast.

"Good morning sis, or should I say good afternoon," Jason says.

"Hey, Jason. What are you doing here? And where in the name of the gods did you get that monster breakfast?"

"Day off, and you friend cooked us breakfast."

"Aurora, you cooked?"

"Of course, Sookie. After I was awakened by Mr. Stackhouse's arrival, I thought it only right I provide a meal as he was kind enough to go and collect your mail after announcing his arrival."

"Sis, it's really good. There's a plate in the oven for you too. I still can't believe how quickly you got this all together. I was only at the mail box maybe ten minutes."

"What can I say, Mr Stackhouse? It's a talent."

As I move to collect my plate from the oven, I can see the grin spreading across Aurora's face at Jason's belief she had cooked this meal with her own two hands. I wonder if she waved a wand. I hear Aurora choke back a giggle and I know she heard the wand comment.

"So, sis, when did you get all the work done to the house? Must of cost a fortune."

At Jason's comment, I look around to see what he is talking about. I can't believe I've missed it. The whole house looks brand new, the paint is perfect, the floors are shining like they have just been stripped and polished. Then I remember the feeling of the carpet under my feet and the instant hot water in my shower. The house is the same but everything is shinny and new. Then I remember the conversation with Aurora last night, the gifting still stands.

"Mr. Stackhouse, the work to which you refer was a gift from my boyfriend's brother to your sister," says Aurora.

"Call me Jason. So, you're dating Vampire Eric's brother?" asks Jason

"Yes, Bastian and I are dating, as you call it, and please call me Aurora."

"That'd be right. All the hot chicks are taken by the vamps."

"Jason, don't be rude. Aurora, can I please see you in the lounge for a moment," I say

Jason doesn't even raise an eye from his monster breakfast, as Aurora and I move into the lounge.

"Aurora, what the hell have you done?"

"Do you not like your gift, little fairy."

"Please stop calling me little fairy, and I like it very much, but you can't just go around zapping old things new. People will notice and remember we are to keep you under cover for now."

"Sorry, Sookie, it was just when the sun came up this morning, I realized your home was not light tight and I was required to seal my room. I decided, while I was at it, I could give you and Eric a little gift."

"I forgot about the sun. Is there anything else you've done I should know about?"

"Well, I have also added a safe room under the house for Eric and Bastian. The entrance is hidden behind the left wall by your fire place."

I am happy that there is now a place for Eric, if he ever decides to stay over. My hidey hole is just a little too cramped for a six foot plus Viking. But I can't have Aurora zapping things just at the drop of a hat.

"Ok, Aurora, thank you very much for my gift. I like it very much, but in the future we have to talk before you go doing your goddess thing."

"Don't you mean waving my wand, little fairy?"

"Whatever you do, please don't do it again until we talk about it. Now let's go finish breakfast / lunch as I have to be at work soon."

As we return to the kitchen, Jason is placing his plate in the sink and he just stares at Aurora as she takes her seat.

"So, are you sure you're happy with the vampire Aurora?"

"JASON!"

"It's ok, Sookie. I can promise you Mr. Stackhouse there is no other I would choose to have at my side at this time then my Bastian."

Jason takes the hint and kisses me goodbye while giving Aurora one more look before leaving. By the time we finish our meals, we have to make a move or I am going to be late for my shift at Merlotte's.

"Sookie, I'm not getting in the human death trap you call a car. If you were to allow me to wave my little wand…"

"NO! Just get in the car before I'm late to work Aurora."

"Sorry, little fairy, that I can't do. If something were to happen, I am at my most powerful with my wings exposed and to do so in the car would result in your instant death. But if you were to allow me to upgrade your vehicle…"

I can tell the look I gave her was one I've used on Eric tons of times. What is it with supes and my car?

"Can we compromise for today? I can shimmer you to your place of employment."

"Shimmer? I'm not going to like this am I?"

"It's very safe, Sookie. Just take my hand and let us be on our way."

Placing my hand in Aurora's I feel the lovely buzz of fire flies on my skin and she gives me a soft calming smile as we take a small step hand in hand. The sensation is amazing, like ripping thru time. I have to close my eyes before I fall over. But three small steps later, Aurora is telling me to open my eyes. And there we are standing in Merlotte's car park. I look at her with amazement, but she just shrugs like it is something she does every day.

"Ok, let's go in and I'll get you seated in my section. The sun has almost completely set, so Eric and Bastian should be here soon."

"As you wish, little fairy."

Entering Merlotte's thru the customer entrance was always weird, but I don't want to raise any questions by bringing Aurora thru the back staff entrance. After seating her in my section, I place my purse in Sam's office and get Aurora a drink before checking with Tara on my tables.

The hour passes quickly as I place food orders and check drinks, always keeping a close eye on Aurora. She has taken the same pose in which I first saw her at Fangtasia, resting back in the seat with a book in hand, not noticing anyone in the bar. It amazes me that a goddess is so at ease sitting in a small bar in Bon Temps. I feel the moment she pushes into my mind.

_"Sookie, am I doing something not to your liking?"_

_"Of course not, why do you ask?"_

_"It's just you keep looking at me as if I had my wings stretched out for all to see. I can do it if you like."_

_"Keep you wings where they are. I'm just checking on my new roommate. Can I get you another milk shake?"_

She gives me a sweet smile and I know she likes the term I gave her as my roommate. I move behind the bar to make Aurora's milkshake, not wanting to ask Sam, just in case he starts asking questions. But, as I am pouring the milk into the half filled glass of blood, Sam grabs my shoulder.

"Sookie, what in the hell are you doing?" Sam asks.

"What does it look like, Sam? I'm making a drink."

"Please, don't tell me you now drink blood like that damn vampire you're dating."

"No, she's not, dog. But, if you don't remove your hand, I may have her add a little collie to my drink," Aurora says.

Sam drops his hand from my shoulder and turns to see Aurora standing in front of the bar. Her voice is laced with acid and it makes my skin crawl. I know straight away that Sam can tell she is powerful. Aurora has started to glow just ever so slightly, and I notice a small wave of fire running over her fingers. I have to calm her down before she kills everyone here. If things can get worse of course they do, this is the exact moment Eric and Bastian walk into the bar.

I give Eric a panicked look and he and Bastian move at vampire speed to stand on either side of Aurora.

"My little dove, you need to calm down and move away from the shifter," soothes Bastian.

"Bastian, I have all intentions of sporting a new fur coat before this night is thru. Have you not heard? Collie's in this season."

"Shifter, why is my brother's mate going to skin you alive? Not that I mind, but I think it will upset Sookie if I don't stop her," says Eric.

"You stop me ,Viking! You and what army?" Aurora scoffs.

"That's enough, Aurora. You will calm down and give my brother the respect he deserves in public," says Bastian.

I understand what Bastian is trying to tell Aurora. No one speaks to Eric that way, and if we are to keep what she is a secret she must act the part. But she does not like the idea of bowing down to anyone. Fire flashes across her eyes, as she pushes away from Bastian and Eric moving towards the door. Eric motions for Bastian to follow Aurora outside.

"Sookie, I think you and the shifter need to accompany me outside for a moment," says Eric.

"Are you sure it's safe to have Sam around Aurora right now?" I ask.

"Bastian will see the shifter is not harmed. I know you feel the connection. She will not go against his wishes."

As we move from behind the bar, I notice a burnt hand print where Aurora had been standing just seconds before. Sam notices it as well and runs his fingers over the mark. I look at Eric and can see that he has realizes Aurora is every bit as powerful we all believe. Entering the car park in search of Aurora and Bastian, we can all see the glow of red behind the trees. With each step we take the conversation between the two becomes clearer.

"You need to calm down, my little dove, before you set the trees alight."

"Bastian, I need to leave this place. It was a mistake for me to come here."

"I cannot allow you to do that, my love. I will not survive you leaving me."

"As you will not survive me staying either. Bastian, do you know what dealers drink?"

"Blood."

"Yes, blood, but what you do not understand is that I require the blood from other supernatural creatures to survive. This synthetic blood I have been consuming is not enough. The reason I snapped back there is I'm hungry."

"Then the answer is simple my sweet, drink from me."

"That I will not do. If I am to drink from you, we must mate and Bastian I don't believe you wish this."

"I want nothing else but you. I wish to spend all my remaining nights by your side."

"Bastian, to do this you would become more like me. Some of the power I hold would transfer to you and I fear it would kill you."

"Aurora, do you wish to leave me?"

"No, Bastian. I do not, but if I must I will."

"Then let us try just a little. I will not drink from you, but you must try and drink from me."

As we watch, Bastian pulls Aurora into his arms. I fear he will burst into flames, but his touch is like magic. Her flame turns from red to blue. He kisses her slowly as she softens to his touch. The kiss turns from soft and calm to hard and frantic in seconds. Bastian's hands seem to be touching every inch of her skin. As Aurora brakes from the kiss and slowly runs her tongue up Bastian's neck, I hear him let out a hard rough growl. The lust coming from the two is like a train powering down a hill. Eric grabs me and pushes me up again the nearest tree, crushing his lips to mine. I want him now as I've never wanted anything before, not even my boss standing inches away can make me stop. I need to quench my hunger for Eric.

Our sudden movement brings our presence to Aurora's attention, she breaks away from Bastian before biting his neck and stares straight at Sam. It is her eyes that make me push Eric off. No longer does she have those beautiful jade green eyes, not now. Staring down at my boss were a pair of blood red eye's intent on one thing, DEATH...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sookie's POV

I have two options, run for Aurora and try to block her path or run for Sam and make it dinner for two. I can see in her face the fight between draining Sam dry or shooting up into the sky to get away from the temptation. Her eyes are darting from him to the night sky, but the hunger wins over. With one step, the blue flames running over her body change to red and her wings spread wide catching the tree to her left bursting it into flames.

Eric and Bastian launch with vampire speed trying to restrain her. But as soon as they get close, a white light bursts from her body smashing them back into the trees. Bastian struggles to get to his feet, calling her name but it is as if she hears nothing but the blood pumping thru Sam's body.

I take as step in Sam's direction, maybe she'll stop if I am in her way. I hear Eric scream and in a split of a second he is dragging me away. I beg him to let me go. I can't let Sam be drained for something a silly as grabbing my shoulder. Sam hasn't moved. He just stands there frozen in fear.

I've seen him fight vampires, werewolves, and even the odd witch, but even a shifter as brave as Sam knows when death is staring at him and there is nowhere to run. Aurora is only four steps away from her goal and I know there is no hope. She was created by the gods for battle. Two vampires and a telepath are not stopping her now.

Bastian jumps in front of Sam, calling Aurora's name and begging for her to look at him, but all she sees is something standing between her and her meal.

"Little dove, please stop. I know you'll be upset after you drain the shifter."

"Vampire, I care little if it's you or the dog but I am going to drain something dry. Maybe even both of you."

Bastian's eyes widened with terror. The voice coming from the creature in front of him is not his Aurora. It is a true creature of darkness. She turns her gaze from the two men in front of her to Eric and I then gives a little smirk and licks her lips at me. Eric growls and she just laughs because she knows, as we did, that there is nothing that is going to stop her.

What happens next has my head spinning. She turns her gaze back to Bastian and Sam, lifts her wings up to the air taking another step, when a flash of white light shoots pass Eric and I and hits her on the side. She spins around and growls with fangs popping down. Jesus, she has fangs too.

Something flashes past Eric and I and smashes into Aurora and knocking her into the tree. Everything is a blur of blue and red, as the two keep surging on each other. Bastian grabs Sam and rushes him over to where Eric and I are standing.

Within seconds, Aurora and the glowing blue creature are stalking each other in the open car park. Every time she tries to move towards us the creature moves to block. Is he protecting us or trying to kill her? With a surge of white light, he throws himself at Aurora, pinning her to the ground with big black wings stretching to give him balance. She is screaming, but not trying to get away. Leaning down he kisses her forehead and her flames turn a mixture of blue and red. It is like the two colors are fighting each other for domination.

"Aurora, are you going to try and kill me, sweetheart?" the creature asks.

Screaming with rage, Aurora turns her head and stares straight at us with red tears streaming down her face. She turns back to the creature pinning her down.

"Did I hurt them?" Aurora asks.

"No, baby, you didn't hurt them," the creature says.

"Sookie, is your boss ok? I'm so sorry," Aurora says.

"He's fine, a little shocked, but fine," I say.

Aurora turns her gaze back to the creature sitting on top of her and gives a nod. Her flame turns solid blue. He moves from on top of her and stands, stretching his hand out to help her up. She takes his hand and goes to stand but her flame waves red. Her shoulders drop and her wings vanish as he scoops her up, cradling her against his chest. His wings stretch around covering Aurora's body and their two flames merged together, turning a soft blue. With Aurora wrapped in his arms, the creature walks over, standing in front of us with an angry look on his face.

"So, can someone please explain what happened to my baby?" the creature asks.

Stepping forward and straightening his back, Eric looks the creature from head to toe giving a little growl.

"I think it is you who should explain to us what the hell just happened here?" Eric says.

"What just happened here was me stopping Aurora from draining you all dry," the creature says.

Bastian steps forward, raising his hand, and whispering Aurora's name. She turns her head from the creature's chest and star straight into Bastian's eyes. Her flame ripples red and she turns and buries her face back to the creature's chest.

"I think for now, lover boy, its best you stay back," the creature says.

"Who and what the hell are you?" Bastian says.

"My name is Stark and I'm an Angel. Now let's save the getting to know you speech until I get the blood lusting death dealer fed."

Eric nods and turns us back towards the bar. I reach behind us grabbing Sam's hand but he nods towards the burning trees.

"We can't just leave them burning, Sookie," says Sam.

"Ah, Eric, what are we going to do about the little forest fire we have going here? Sam isn't going to have a bar in about ten minutes," I say.

Just as I was finishing my sentence, the Angel moves towards the now raging fire and looks down at Aurora snuggled into his chest. Giving her a nod, he raises his wings and places her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes flash with fire and she leans forward blowing ever so gently as the fire swirls around the tree it wraps itself into a small ball, then leaps into her open hand. She closes her fingers around the fire ball and it vanishes. Raising a finger and waving a stream of white light toward the trees, what is burned turns green and lush. The angel bends down and kisses her cheek as he scoops her up and follows us into the bar.

We are about to walk into the staff entrance as Eric turns to the angel and says one word, WINGS. With a low chuckle and a pop, the huge black wings vanish. Sam directs us to his office, thinking it is better than have a blood crazy goddess in the main bar. Eric, Bastian, Aurora, and the Angel move into the office, while Sam and I go to get everyone drinks.

"Sookie, can you please explain to me how I have two vampires, an angel and one scary goddess in my office?" Sam asks

"Well, the vampires are easy. You know I'm dating Eric and the other one is his brother, Bastian. As for the goddess, she's kind of my roommate, but the angel is a new addition," I explain.

"Please, tell me you are joking and the thing that tried to kill us all isn't living in your house?"

"Yes, Aurora is living in my house and you heard her. She's sorry for what happened, but I think everything going to be ok now that the angel is here. I have a good feeling about him."

"Well, I don't. Since when does an angel have black wings? I think he's as crazy as she is."

"Sam, let's just finish getting the drink and go back to see what they have to say before we make judgements on anyone."

With a "you have to be nuts" look on his face, Sam helps me finish the drinks. I make the angel both a milkshake like Aurora's and a True Blood, better to be safe the sorry. Walking back into the office, I look around to see if things have calmed down. Eric is sitting behind Sam's desk, staring at the angel, while Bastian looks at Aurora, who is still curled up the angel's arms.

I hand Eric and Bastian their bloods and turn to give Aurora and the angel theirs but stop. Can I go near her without getting drained, or even worse dead?

"It's ok she's calmed down. As long as the vampire keeps his distance, you'll all be fine," says Stark.

I place the tray in front of them and he picks up both the milkshakes, handing one to Aurora.

"Which vampire are you referring to and why are you able to calm her down when no one else could?" I ask.

"It's lover boy that needs to keep his distance," Stark says.

"Bastian why?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of question for a fairy, but the answer is simple. My baby here is one big ball of lust for the blood sucker," says Stark.

Aurora looks over at Bastian and he winks back at her, sitting back in his chair with a sexy smirk on his face. Eric nods to his brother with pride and turns to the angel.

"Angel, as my bonded asked, why can you calm Aurora when my brother can't?" asks Eric.

"The name's Stark, vampire, and it's a blood thing."

"Blood thing?" I ask

Stark looks down at Aurora, still snuggling in his lap, and she gives him a nod.

"The blood that's running thru my veins is the blood of her brother, Val."

"How can an angel have the blood of a dead death dealer?" asks Eric.

Aurora shift in Stark's lap, her flame flashing red, and she growls at Eric. Stark wraps one arm around her waist and lifts her chin so she is looking into his honey colored eyes. Stark places a gentle kiss on her forehead and her flame simmers back to blue as she relaxes. It is at that moment I have a good look at the angel. He has long straight brown hair that hangs to his waist, honey colored eyes, and a soft pretty face. He stands a little shorter than Eric and Bastian, but his presence makes him seem much taller. All in all, if I imagined an angel, Stark is pretty close to perfect.

"It's a simple story. On one of Val and Aurora's hunts for Hades's twisted twins, they came across me caged in Hades's palace. I was a trophy of a battle they won and was slowly being drained dry. Aurora refused to leave me, but I was close to death and required blood before being moved. Before Aurora could feed me, Val stopped her, as it would have resulted in us bonding and Val was concerned if I didn't live it would harm his sister. After Aurora gave her brother her puppy look, he had no choice but to feed me himself. As he had already bonded with another, it was safe to do so and I have not been far from her side ever since."

"Please, Stark, it was far from a puppy look," says Aurora

"Face it, baby, you could twist me and your brother around your little finger with a bat of an eye, but that puppy look was Val true weakness."

"I still miss him."

"As do I, baby."

"Sorry to interrupt your stroll down memory lane, but I was almost killed tonight and I want to know what you are going to do to keep Aurora from losing it again and kill the whole town?" demands Sam.

"Dog, you should be honored my goddess wished to drain you, but the question is valid and we only await the vampire to decided if he is prepared for the consequences," says Stark.

"What do you need me to do? I will do anything for Aurora," says Bastian.

"Not you, lover boy. The consequences are for your brother," says Stark.

"What are you talking about angel?" asks Eric.

"I am forever bonded with Aurora because of Val's blood, but, if she is to stay in this realm with your brother, she must bond with him as well. This would transfer for some of her abilities to him, also tying myself, as well as Aurora, to him till his final death. And, I can assure you, there would be many in your world that would not look kindly on a vampire sheriff having at his side a goddess/death dealer and a worrier angel, not to mention your telepath/fairy," says Stark.

"Are you saying that if Aurora is to bond with Bastian, I would be your master angel?" asks Eric.

"No, Eric. What Stark is saying is that he and I would stand at your side as guardians, not servants. But if someone were to move against you, Bastian, or Sookie, as Bastian is your brother, we would bring down a fight that would end this realm and as long as we are at your side you would answer to no one, as we answer to no one. Your Kings and Queens will not command you as we cannot be commanded," says Aurora.

"Bastian, do you wish to be bonded to Aurora?" asks Eric.

"Hold on here. Are you saying that, if Aurora and Eric's brother do this bond thing, Eric is going to have the power of a warrior angel jacked up with death dealer blood as well as a pure blood goddess death dealer?" asks Sam.

"Yes, shifter, I would," says Eric.

"Sookie, this is crazy! He's going to get you killed! Can't you see what will happened when the other vampires find out he holds a goddess and angel at his beck and call? It was bad enough when he had a telepath remember?" Sam exclaims.

"Sam, Eric has been around a long time and he wouldn't do this if it wasn't smart," I say.

Eric turns to Bastian and for the longest time the two just look at each other. God, I hope I am right that Eric won't go power crazy having Aurora and Stark as his guardians.

"Well, Bastian, the choice is yours. I am ready to except any decision you make," says Eric.

"Well, brother, you just became a very powerful vampire. I wish to bond," says Bastian.

Eric nods to his brother and I see the true Viking glint in his eye. Sam just shakes his head and leaves the office. Eric picks up his phone and calls Pam to tell her we are on our way to Fangtasia, as Eric has some area business he has to finish and he wishes us all to stay close until the bonding takes place. As we all stand to leave, Aurora reaches out her hand to me and I know she wishes for me to travel with her and Stark. I give Eric a sassy wink and take both Aurora and Stark's hands. We take a step and shimmer out of Sam office and into the Fangtasia car park. I wish I could have seen his face when we disappeared.

As we make our way around to the front entrance, my phone rang.

"Sookie, can you please explain where the three of you are?"

"Eric, we're at Fangtasia, aren't you hear yet?"

"Very funny, lover, and how did you come to be at Fangtasia?"

"Why, Eric, we just shimmer. It's the only way to travel you know."

This got a burst of laugher from Aurora and Stark and I know the three of us are going to have great fun when it comes to playing games on Eric. Telepath one, Viking zero. I can tell from the growl that Eric is not happy about the three of us making fun of him, so I say good bye and hang up. Turning the corner of the building, I remember that I am still in my work uniform and come to a quick stop.

"Sookie, is everything OK? I'm not going to hurt anyone Stark will make sure," says Aurora.

"It's not that. It's just I forgot I'm still in my work uniform and I know Pam is going to have a great old laugh," I say.

"Well, that's an easy fix, roommate. What colors do you like?" asks Aurora.

I look over to Stark and he gives a little wink as I tell Aurora red. With a flash of blue light, I am wearing a sexy red strapless dress with matching pumps and my hair is curled and running over my right shoulder. Looking between Aurora and Stark, I notice they both have new outfits. He is in black leather pants with a grey shirt and she is wearing black jeans and a blood red leather corset with matching heels. I must have a look of pure joy on my face because Aurora and Stark both laugh and grab a hand each as we turn to walk into Fangtasia.

"Well, look at the three of you. Don't you all look yummy?" said Pam.

"Hi Pam. I know you've meet Aurora, but this is her friend Stark," I say.

"Oh, my little telepath, I hear he is much more than just her friend."

I look to Aurora and she smiles at me then grabs Stark's hand, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your right, Pam. He is much more than just my friend. I consider him to be my true soul, my light in the darkness," says Aurora.

Stark looks at Aurora and both their eyes flash with fire. God, I hope no one saw that. Stark picks Aurora up and spins her in the air while she giggles like a child. I know the connection straight away. I have the same with Jason. It is the love of someone that knew your bad side at its truest as well as your good side. I know she cares for and maybe even loves Bastian, but, it is there in their eyes, she loves Stark as well.

"The master wished for you to sit in his booth until he and Bastian arrive. Oh, and Sookie, he asked you to keep your friends well fed," said Pam.

We move thru the club to Eric's booth and I notice that everyone is staring at Aurora and Stark, even more so than they do Eric. This is something I'm not sure Eric is going to like. Ginger comes over with our drinks and then it hits me I haven't asked why Aurora and Stark mix their blood. Just as I was about to ask, I feel Aurora push into my mind.

_"Would you like to try my milkshake, Sookie?"_

I am about to answer as a wave washes over me and I know Stark has jumped into our silent conversation.

_"Being part fairy you'd probably really like it, Sookie. I know Aurora could pop one right up for you,"_ he sends.

_"But why do you mix the blood with milk?"_ I ask.

_"Gods and angels are pure races. We can't consume too many human chemicals, so we mix the synthetic blood with milk to make it more pure,"_ says Aurora.

_"Do you really think I'll like it Stark?"_ I ask.

_"Sookie, fairies are of a pure race as well. I believe not only will you like it, you'll love it,"_ says Stark.

With that, Aurora passes me her glass and winks. Can I do this, drink blood? I know I drink Eric's blood, but that is a far call from ordering one at the bar. What the hell? It's synthetic, right? It's not as if I'm biting the neck of a fang banger. I lift the glass and take a sip. God, it tastes great. I feel the giggles in my mind from Aurora and Stark as they both give me a wicked smirk. I motion to Ginger that I want to place another drink order. When she realizes I want three mixed bloods and not two, I can read in her mind she knows she is right, that I am not human and that's why Eric keeps me around. I just giggle and she goes to get our drinks.

Sitting there with Aurora and Stark, drinking our milk shakes, I realize I feel at ease and I like the idea that Ginger thinks I am more than human. I know I am, but to have other realize it is freeing. I know at that moment I am where I am meant to be, in a supe's bar with other creatures of the supernatural world.

_"Your Viking is here,"_ says Aurora.

_"How do you know that? I can tell thru our bond but how can you tell Aurora?"_ I ask.

_"I can channel your bond. Remember Sookie, I can take any supe's gift and make it my own."_

_"So, you're now bonded with Eric and me?"_ I ask.

_"By the gods, I hope not. I think having one vampire bond with Aurora and I is going to be enough, don't you?"_ says Stark.

_"Stark is right, Sookie. I can only feel what you're feeling in the bond when we are linking minds, but there is fun to be had with the Viking, if you'd like?"_ Aurora says.

_"I knew I was going to like you two. What do you have in mind?"_ I ask.

I know Eric has just entered the bar. I can feel him getting closer, even though I have my back to the door. I'd love to make the big bad sheriff squirm a little.

_"Sookie, reach out with your mind and call the Viking. Now that you're linked with Stark and I you'll be able to enter,"_ instructs Aurora.

Looking at Aurora and Stark, I reached out to Eric.

_"Hello, big boy. How was the drive?"_ I ask.

I feel the shock of hearing my voice in his mind through the bond, but what I am not ready for is the fact I can see what he is seeing and hear what he is hearing. He's stopped talking with Pam and Bastian about the three of us and is staring at the back of my head.

_"Yes, Eric, it's me. So, how was the drive?"_ I ask again.

_"Sookie, how the hell are you doing this?"_ Eric asks.

_"I'm linked with Aurora and Stark,"_ I reply.

_"Well, hello there, Viking. What took you so long? Not that I mind. I'm having a fantastic time with the ladies,"_ taunts Stark.

_"Angel, you'll get out of my head NOW!"_ demands Eric.

_"Oh, come now, Eric. Sookie, Stark, and I just missed you so much and it was just taking you forever to get to the booth. Oh, by the way Pam is still asking you about what happened in Bon Temps. If you say dog now, she'll never know you're not listening,"_ says Aurora.

When Eric turns back to Pam and says dog, that's the end of us. We all burst to laugher and I almost spilt my milkshake. Telepath, angel, and goddess two, Viking zero. While I am wiping tears from my eyes, Eric, Bastian, and Pam move to stand in front of the booth.

"I see what the angel meant by consequences already and the bonding hasn't even taken place," says Eric.

"We were just having fun Eric. Why don't the three of you join us for a drink before you head off to do your business?" I say.

"Lover, what are you drinking?" Eric asks.

"It's a blood milkshake. Want a taste?" I offer.

Eric, Bastian, and Pam look from me to Aurora and Stark, sitting on the opposite side of the booth, and back to the milk shake in my hand.

"What Viking? She's part fairy and milk is good for humans. It's win-win," says Stark.

"I'm liking this new side of your bonded Master," says Pam.

"Enough Pam. Call Ginger and get another round of drinks," commands Eric.

"Sookie, another milkshake as you call it?" asks Pam.

"Yes please, Pam."

Aurora gives me a wink and I know she and Stark are up to something. I am no longer linked with them, but I can feel that they are still chatting away silently.

"Eric, Stark and I would like to bring to your attention that, after I bond with Bastian, he, Stark, and I will be mind linked, and, as Sookie is a telepath, she can also meld with us. Would you like us to place a bridge between us all so we can communicate at any time?" Aurora asks.

"Would this mean Sookie, Bastian, Pam, and Stark would be able to read my mind?" asks Eric.

"Stark can already read your mind, Eric, without my help, but Sookie, Bastian, and Pam will not. We will only be able to talk to each other when each party wishes," says Aurora.

"Then yes this is something I'd like us to do. It would be a great advantage with our enemies," says Eric.

"Don't you mean your enemies, Viking?" asks Stark.

"But with you at my side, angel, my enemies are your enemies. But enough of this talk, I wish to discuss the bonding," says Eric.

"As would I, brother," says Bastian.

Aurora looks at Bastian who is sitting on the very edge of the booth, trying to keep as must distance between them as possible, just in case she turns again. Stark raises his arm and places it around Aurora's shoulder giving her a nod. She reaches across the table, offering her hand to Bastian. Quicker than I thought possible, Bastian grabs her hand and entwines his fingers in hers, allowing a low growl to escape from his lips. Stark smiles at Bastian and to my shock Bastian smiles back.

"Is bonding with a goddess the same as bonding with a vampire?" asks Eric.

"No, Eric. Bastian and I will not have power over each other as a vampire would with a human. I'm not sure what the procedure is for vampires, but we must have sex during or straight after to close the bond. I need it to be clear to Bastian that he is not only bonding with me, but also Stark. We will be tied by power, pain, and lust. As Stark and I are true immortals, we cannot be killed by any creature in this realm or any realm, other than the last death dealer, Yannick. But if Bastian were to fall, it would cause us great pain and the consequences would be us killing everything and anyone who stands between us and the creature which ended his life," says Aurora.

"Viking, Bastian would become more like Aurora and I. He'd have to mix his synthetic blood to a point. Distance can become a problem. If we are too far from each other for too long, it becomes uncomfortable. The sun would no longer burn or kill him, but we still tend to stay out of it as much as possible. He'll be able to shimmer, but we will not know if he'll hold a white spark, this is the energy we throw. Lust can be a problem at the start. We find that if we keep contact physically it is easier to control, and as you've seen tonight from my baby here, rage can be a problem for us if we're separated or hungry," Stark says.

"Stark, why do you keep calling Aurora baby?" I ask.

"It's something I picked but from Val. He'd call her baby because he believed himself to be her elder brother as he was created first, making Aurora his baby sister. Does your brother not call you his baby sister, Sookie?" explains Stark.

"That and much worse," I say.

I lean into Eric's chest just to be a little closer. Every time I hear Val's name, I think of the pain Aurora, and now Stark, must have gone thru losing him and I don't think I'd survive the pain of losing Eric. I know he can feel my fear because he wraps his arms around my waist and gives a little squeeze.

"Aurora, why did you choose my brother?" asks Eric

"I didn't, Eric. He chose me," says Aurora.

This brings us all up short. We all turn to Bastian, who is still looking into Aurora eyes, and he just nods to everyone.

"Would you care to explain yourself, Bastian?" asks Eric.

"From the moment I saw her, Eric, I knew she was mine and there was nothing I wouldn't do to have her," says Bastian.

Pam and I look at each other and burst into laughter. The Northman brothers, one look and they think they own you.

"Lover, would you tell me what's so amusing to you and Pam?" asks Eric.

"Ah, Eric, that's exactly what happened to you and I. Remember, you said the moment you saw me I was going to be yours," I say.

"As I did, my lover, and now you are," replies Eric.

He brushes his lips along mine and I can feel my body heating up. It is true I am his and he is mine.

"So, Bastian, after hearing what may happen, do you still wish to bond with the dealer?" asks Eric.

"Yes, brother, I do," says Bastian.

With Bastian's words, Eric nods and we all exited the booth. Stark, Aurora, and I decide, since Eric had area business to attend to, we'll head back to Bon Temps. There are only a few hours till dawn and all three of us are getting tired. It is decided that, since Aurora has created a safe room for Eric and Bastian, tomorrow night they and Pam will come to Bon Temps to be with Bastian if the bonding goes bad. I take Aurora and Stark's hands to shimmer home. As I take my step, I realize Bastian and Aurora are bonding tomorrow night and she said it involved sex, but she also said Bastian was bonding with Stark as well. Did I just agree to have a three some in my Gran's house?

A/N I'd like to take a moment to thank my amazing Beta, without you this story wouldn't be transforming as beautifully as it is, Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

It is around 4pm when I wake to knocking at the front door. God, I hate it when I sleep all day. But, by the time Aurora, Stark, and I returned from Fangtasia, and I agreed to her making a few changed upstairs so they'd be more comfortable, it was 7am before I curled up in bed. Rolling out of bed, I pull on my robe to answer the front door before my visitor wakes the angel and goddess now living upstairs. I wonder what she's actually done up there?

Looking thru the peephole, I see Eric's day man tapping his foot impatiently. Opening the door, I notice a large moving van parked in my driveway, with two weres sitting in the cabin.

"Good morning, Mistress," says Bobby.

"Morning, Bobby. What can I do for you today?"

Sweeping thru his mind I can see he's been sent to deliver the furniture for the safe room Aurora has created for Eric and Bastian. It was decided last night that Bastian will now be staying upstairs with Aurora and Stark, as they need to be close after the bonding. So Pam will take the other, now spare, safe room. Eric insisted that, since he'll be staying in Bon Temps more often, he will supply the beds and furnishings more to his comfort. Eric being Eric, I just agreed. He is the one staying down there after all. To be honest, I haven't even been down there since it was created, so there is no problem on my side what he does with it. Bobby also has instructions not to leave until Eric arrives at 7.30, so Bobby can take Eric's car back to Shreveport. Great, now I am stuck with Bobby and two weres coming in and out of my house for the next three and a half hours.

"My Master has asked me to deliver..."

"You can stop there, Bobby. You know I know why you're here. Let me go see if my roommates are up so we can get this over with."

I still love the look Eric's day man gets. People change when they know you can read their minds. Bobby and I had a few problems in the start. But after I found out he'd used one of Eric's safe houses for a little party with a fang banger or two, we'd come to a nice understanding. Don't piss of the boss's telepath girlfriend and she'll stay out of your head.

"As you wish, Mistress."

So I turn and make my way upstairs. There is no way I am letting Bobby and the weres in the house without letting Aurora and Stark know. The last thing we all need is a pissed off goddess and angel throwing two werewolves around my living room. Hitting the top of the stairs, I could believe I am in some else's house. No longer am I on the second story of my southern farm house. No, I've stepped into a modern city penthouse. The only things missing are the large windows to show off the city view. With white and coffee cream furniture spaced out around the now amazing living area, I feel as if I am looking at the front cover of a designer's catalogue. Sitting in the middle of the room on a white wood low coffee table is an amazing crystal vase filled with the most beautiful sterling silver long stem roses. Behind the large five seater coffee cream sofa is a TV and stereo system that looks like you'd have to study for a month just to be able to turn it on, forget trying to change a channel. I decide I best save my exploration till I tell Aurora and Stark we have company. I walk along the hall to the end bedroom and tap quietly on the door. No one answers, so I knock again but this time I also push with my mind to see if anyone is awake.

"Someone better be dead or dying, little fairy. I may be an angel, but a demon I become without enough sleep," says Stark.

"I'm really sorry, Stark. It's just, Eric has sent some people over to furnish the safe room downstairs."

"You'd better come in, little fairy."

Pushing open the door, I am met with complete darkness. With a rustle of feathers, Stark manages to turn on a light so I can see and the sight in front of me is something you can only dream about. In the middle of a bed the size of two king beds, lies two bodies mixed in red and black wings. Stark is lying on his back with Aurora stretching out on top of his chest. Her beautiful red wings rest gently against her back and spread all the way to the end of the bed. Stark has one of his raven black wings wrapping around her body the other lay against the bed stretches out, almost touching the far wall. They are beautiful and the things of dreams.

"I really am sorry to wake you, but I didn't want anyone in the house you didn't know about," I apologize.

"It's ok, Sookie. You have done the right thing. Let's just say I have to work on my morning mood, now we're all living together," says Stark.

"You know, Stark, I'm really happy you and Aurora and living here. It's like I have a family again."

"We like it, too, Sookie. From the moment we melded last night, Aurora and I knew you'd been sent to us by the gods. Your soul sings to us."

Stark lifts his chin, which was resting on Aurora's head, and gives me a soft smile and a wink. I think from the moment I saw both the angel and the goddess, I knew they'd be a strong presences in my life. I feel what Stark says is true. I buzz with joy when we are together, so maybe my soul is singing to them.

"So, is it ok if I let the moving men into the house?"

"Men are a far cry from what I can smell. You know they're werewolves don't you Sookie? I hope they've been sprayed. You never know what they're carrying."

"Stark, I happen to have a couple of very close friends that are werewolves."

"I know, Sookie, just pulling your pig tails. I'll keep Aurora away from the wolves if she's not in control."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"She is my heart, my life, and my death. I have perfection wrapped here in my arms. I want for nothing more but to look upon her eyes till the end of days."

"How can you let her bond with Bastian then?" I ask.

"What she feels for Bastian I feel as well. Last night, when she said not only would Bastian be bonding with her but also me, she meant it. Aurora and I are not only tied thru Val's blood, but also thru our spark. When Val fell, we joined our sparks and our life forces. This is what gods do when they find their true mates. After Val's death, we could not survive without each other. We are two beings with one soul till the end of our existence."

"So you love Bastian as well?"

"Yes, but don't fear it Sookie. He'll be happy being bonded with us. We only wish to make him happy, loved, and safe till his final death."

"I'm glad you all found each other."

"Ok, little fairy, enough with the love fest. You better get downstairs and put the wolves to work. I can sense Eric's day man is not happy you've keep him waiting."

"Shit. I forgot about Bobby. I'll see you later then."

"Night, little fairy."

I turn to leave but before I even got out the door the light is off and I can hear feathers rustling again. I know Stark is wrapping his other wing around Aurora. Before giving Bobby the ok the start moving the furniture in, I go over to see if I can get the door open to the safe room or if I am going to have to go back upstairs and wake Aurora. Pushing the left wall near the fire place as Aurora said, there is a click and I hear automatic gears moving. So I step back and let the door do what it has to. In a few seconds the door swings open showing another steel door with an electronic key pad. There is a note taped to the door with my name on it.

_Sookie,_

_The door in front of you is open. All you or Eric have to do is create a pass code to activate the security system and lock the door before you enter for the night._

_Be safe,_

_Aurora_

I push the steel door open and decide I'll leave the codes to Eric. Telling Bobby they can start, I go back to my room to grab a shower while deciding I can run a few errands before everyone arrives tonight. Finishing my hair and pulling on jeans and a sweater, I check the time and it is only 5.15pm. I still have just over two hours before Eric, Bastian, and Pam arrive. On my way out the door, I ask Bobby to make sure no one goes upstairs and to tell Aurora and Stark I've stepped out for a few things if they come downstairs.

After stopping at the store to stock up on true blood and milk, all I have to do is drop off my library books and I'll be on my way back home with time to spare before everyone arrives. Stopping at the mail box at the end of my drive way, I notice there is a parcel sitting on the ground. Turning it over, I realize it has been incorrectly delivered to me instead of Bill. I haven't really spoken to Bill since Eric and I started seeing each other seriously, but we are neighbours and I hope he'd do the same for me.

Getting back in my car, I turn down the side road, passing the cemetery that separated our properties. It is just past dusk, so I know Bill will be getting up and I can hand deliver the package. Hopefully, he'll be happy to see me and we can start to forgive each other for the mistakes in our past. He's made some major mistakes in my book, but I am happy now and I hope Bill can find someone and be happy too.

"Sookie, it is so nice to see you. Would you like to come in for a moment?" says Bill.

"Bill, I'm glad to see you to. I can only stay a minute but sure."

Handing Bill the package and explaining it was left at my mail box, I follow him inside. As soon as the door closes, I know that being a great neighbour is not such a great thing right now. Bill's eyes widen and his nostrils flare. It is like I am wearing eau de vampire and he loves it.

"Sookie, why do you smell like a true immortal?"

"Ah, Bill, I don't know what you talking about and you're kind of scaring me right now. So, if you could take a step back I'd be a very happy girl."

"I think you do know, Sookie. Let me taste your skin. I've never had the pleasure of a true immortal."

"Bill, you know I'm with Eric. You can't go tasting anything on me. I'm his."

"Oh, but my dear Sookie, it's not you I wish to taste. It's the lovely scent of an immortal dancing on your skin. I doubt that even the Viking would pass up the opportunity to taste a true immortal."

The realization hits me that I've been in close contact with Aurora and Stark over the past two days. They can mask their scent but, at some point, it must have rubbed onto me and now I am walking around bathed in eau de immortal . I haven't taken more than two steps into Bill before he went all "you smell like dinner." So backing up slowly with him watching every move I make, I turn the front door knob and back out onto the porch. Not wanting to brake eye contact with Bill, I stumble down the steps backwards getting ready to run for my car.

"Well, hello there, little fairy."

I look to where I've heard the voice and see Aurora and Stark standing on Bill's porch roof with their wings spread wide smiling down on me. Now looking from Aurora and Stark to Bill I knew this isn't good. Bill is slowly following me down the porch, when I pull my phone out of my pocket ready to call Eric. Maybe knowing I am on the phone to Eric will stop his advance. Hitting the speed dial, I take a few more steps towards my car.

"Baby, I do believe there is a vampire trying to attack our little fairy," says Stark.

"I do believe you're right, my sexy angel. What should we do to the vampire in question? We could cut little pieces of his flesh from his body and feed it to him on a silver fork, or, my personnel favorite, compel him to peel his own skin off while we watch." says Aurora.

The little conversation going on on his porch roof brakes the advance Bill is making and he spins around to see a warrior angel and death dealer goddess staring down at him. Frozen in place, Bill's eyes sweep over to me and I can see he knows he has made a fatal mistake. His final death is standing on his porch roof making plans how to dismember him till he is no more.

"Ok, guys. No one is cutting, feeding, or peeling anyone. Let's just go home," I say.

"Oh, I think not, Sookie. How often are Stark and I going to get the chance to play with a vampire in Eric's area? And once he finds out what the silly little blood sucker tried to do to you, I think he'll be more than happy with our end result," says Aurora.

Aurora takes a step forward, flips off the roof and lands in front of Bill. Stretching forward, she runs her tongue from Bill's chin to his eyebrow and lets out a little snarl. Bill doesn't move a muscle. Aurora stretches out her right arm. I watch as what looks like electricity snakes its way down towards her wrist. When it reaches her hand, a long silver sword appears. Raising the tip of the sword, she traces the path she tongue had taken. I flinch as I hear him scream and watch the smoke drifting off the wound.

"Come now, vampire. I shall be kind on the day off my bonding. You can choose your fate. Shall we feed you or will you amuse us greatly by peeling your flesh?"

I look up to Stark, still on the roof, and notice he is smiling and looking at my left hand. Leaning forward and hanging by one hand off the edge of the porch, Stark says to Aurora, "The Viking likes the idea of peeling, but wishes to be present."

What the hell is he talking about? I look around for Eric, but I know he isn't here because I can't feel him in our bond. Chuckling, Stark lowers himself down and walks over to me and reaches for my left hand. SHIT! I'd forgot about my phone. When I heard Aurora say cutting and peeling, everything else slipped away. Snatching my hand back before Stark can get the phone, I look over to see Aurora running the sword blade up Bill's inner thigh.

"Eric, you have to help Bill. They're going to kill him," I say into the phone.

"Lover, from what I've heard, he needs killing."

"ERIC! You have to stop them. Now! It's not Bill fault I'm wearing eau de immortal."

"Eau de what, lover?"

"I smell of Aurora and Stark and Bill wasn't going to hurt me. He just wanted to lick my skin to have a taste."

"Then for that alone, my lover, he must die. You are mine."

"Eric, please. If you do this, I promise to stay away from Bill and you can tell him if he comes near me you'll kill him, just don't let them peel him. Eric, it's insane."

"You'd stay away from Compton permanently?"

"Yes, I promise, Eric."

"As you wish, lover, put the Angel on the phone."

I raise the phone to Stark and he just nods. I guess if you can hear a phone from up on a roof standing next to me is not going to be a problem. Stark turns back to Aurora and runs his fingers down the arm wielding the sword now resting in Bill's groin. I hear him whisper to Aurora that Bastian is waiting for them and they can come back and play with Bill if Eric changes his mind. With a lusty growl, she twists her wrist and the sword vanishes and Bill falls to his knees. I look at Bill and whisper "I'm so sorry" before I turn to get in my car, but Aurora and Stark are at my side in a second and motion to the path the runs between Bill's and my houses. I am shocked to see Bobby walking towards us. I let out of breath of air and take Aurora and Stark's hands. We shimmer into my back yard before I can look back at Bill. God, I hope he is alright. Looking over to the back porch, I notice Eric, Bastian, and Pam all standing there with wicked smiles on their faces, I know Eric and Pam like the idea that Bill was almost peeled till his final death, It is Bastian's smile that catches me off guard, but when his eyes flash with fire I know the bonding has begun.

**Bastian's POV**

Standing with my brother and his child, I have to restrain myself from running over to Compton's just to set my eyes upon Aurora. I can feel she is close and I know I've started the change. When I woke from my days slumber, my goddess was all I could think of. Once my eyes opened this night, my whole body was afire with pain for her touch. Seeing them appear in the middle of Sookie's yard, it is as if my heart started beating again. It is at that moment I know it is not only Aurora I ache for, but also Stark. I need them both to touch me, to feed from me, and to own me. I am theirs and nothing more matteres.

When my eyes flash over with fire, I know they are calling me. I watch as they move away from Sookie and close the gap between us. My brother places his hand on my shoulder and gives me a strong nod before he and his child move away from my side so they are not in the path of Stark and Aurora's advance. When they reach me and place their hands on my shoulders, the pain that engulfs me is overwhelming. My knees buckle as we shimmer into the house.

I find myself on my knees before Aurora and Stark growling violently with lust. As I shot up onto my feet and grab at Aurora, Stark knocks me back and I fall on the bed behind me.

"Bastian, you belong to Aurora and I now. We wish to show you pleasure. Do you wish us to show you?" asks Stark.

All I can do is nod as I watch Stark step behind Aurora and nip at her ear. With a growl, she steps forward and lowers her lips to mine. Not touching me she whispers, "Do you want us Bastian? Do you wish to taste us and feel the fire of our touch on your cool skin?" I go to touch her. But, before I know what is happening, Stark is behind me on the bed, pinning my arms behind my back, making it impossible to move.

"Bastian, you will not move until we tell you to move. You will not touch or taste us until we give you the order. Do you still wish to bond with us, my love?" asks Stark

I don't like having my power taken away. Being a vampire is all about control and forcing our will upon our pray. But I will do anything to be with them now, so I agree to do as they wish.

Stark releases my arms as Aurora climbs up onto the bed and over onto my lap. My back is pressed up against Stark's chest and I am now sitting between the two, aching to touch them. Aurora presses herself close to my body. Leaning over my left shoulder, she kisses Stark, nipping his lower lip and drawing his blood. It is hell watching this action. Is it their plan to punish me onto knowing they now own me? Stark moans with pleasure as Aurora runs her tongue along his now bleeding lip. Grinding herself into me, she crushes her lips to his. Stark runs his hand down my right arm, grabbing my wrist, and places my hand on Aurora's back, guiding it slowly down her spine and over her arse. He rests my hand just at the base of her arse, allowing me to feel the heat coming from between her legs. Breaking their kiss, Aurora pulls back, placing more pressure on my now resting hand. She still has Stark's blood on her lips, so she leans forward and brushes her lips against mine, leaving a trail of blood.

"Taste him Bastian, feel the power that burns in his blood," Aurora says.

As I part my lips, a small drop of Stark's blood runs into my mouth. With my body jerking at the fire now building in my mouth, I hungrily race my tongue over the remaining blood spread across my mouth.

"Do you want him, Bastian? Do you need his touch to quench the fire building in you?" asks Aurora.

With my fangs fully extended, I try to turn to lick the blood still dripping from his lips. Aurora growls with menace and grabs my face.

"If you move again, my pet, we will stop and you will not have a chance to taste the ecstasy we have in store for you. Stark owns my blood as I own his. You will not touch him without my permission, as you will not touch me without his," says Aurora.

"Please be calm, Bastian. Aurora and I only wish to share our pleasure with you. Will you do as we wish?" asks Stark.

With a nod, I look into Stark's eyes and Aurora releases her grip on my face. I feel Stark move behind me, wrapping one arm tightly around my waist as he brings the other in between Aurora and me. Grabbing the top of my shirt, he rips down, tearing it in two.

"So I ask you again, Bastian, do you want Stark?" asks Aurora.

"Yes," I say.

"Would you like me to feed you his warm blood?" asks Aurora.

"Yes," I say.

Stark's hands start to trace the lines of my chest as Aurora moves forward, again pressing her breasts hard against my now naked chest. I hear as her fangs elongate and plunge into Stark's flesh. His body goes ridged and his staff hardens and presses into my lower back. My hunger is rising and Stark must sense this because his hands grip my chest hard, keeping me in place. I struggle a little, but not enough to upset my now feeding goddess. My hand grabs hard against she arse and she moans with pleasure from my touch. I know in an instant this is what I want, for them to take complete control of me. I am theirs to do with as they please.

Aurora pulls back and crushes her lips to mine. As my tongue slides between her lips, I am meet with a wash of angel blood pouring from her mouth to mine. The sensation is overpowering. Aurora rips the rest of my shirt off my body without breaking the kiss. She digs her finger nails into my shoulders. When she releases my shoulders, I am immediately meet with the pleasure of Stark's tongue lapping up my blood.

"Don't you taste as sweet as the gods, my darling Bastian. How would you like to taste a god for yourself?" asks Stark

Grabbing my chin and turning it toward him, Stark gently kisses me while I feel Aurora leave the bed. Releasing me, Stark also moves off the bed to go stand by Aurora.

"Stand and undress for us, Bastian," commands Stark.

I see the lust in Stark's eyes and I know mine reflect what I am seeing. Moving slowly off the bed, I stand before the goddess and the angel. I unzip my pants, letting then fall as my staff springs free, then stepping out of my pants, now on the floor. I am only inches from Aurora and Stark and ache for their touch on my naked form.

"Would you like to watch while I undress Aurora, Bastian?" asks Stark.

With my moan as a yes, Stark removes a knife from the back of his pants and traced the front of her corset. The leather parted with ease under the gently guided blade. Once at the very top of the corset, which hugs her supple round breast, Stark applies more please cutting the last of the corset as well as her flesh. Aurora throws her head back in pleasure and a rough moan escapes her lips. As the remnants of leather fall to the floor, I watch a bead of blood run over her breast resting on her nipple.

"Come taste her, Bastian, feel the pleasure of running your tongue over her breast," says Stark.

I fall to my knees and take her blood soaked nipple into my mouth. Sucking hard, my fangs brake her supple skin and more of her hot blood bursts into my mouth. My hand automatically grabs at her jeans and rip them from her body. I need more I have to be inside of her and I can't wait any longer. Aurora is now burning with desire and I know it won't be long. As Stark explores her mouth with his tongue, I run my hand over her now naked arse. Stark pulls Aurora from my grasp and I let out a low growl. I know he understands my need because he just lets out a little chuckle. Ordering me back to the bed, I watch as Aurora removes Stark clothes with the hunger of a wild animal. When her nails would rip skin as well fabric, he'll snarl as she licks the blood and bites to raise his pleasure.

Lying in the middle on the bed, I watch as they approach me and I know this is it. They slide to either side of me and I close my eyes to await their touch. I feel them bush their fingers up my thighs over my stomach and around my nipples. I look down to see Aurora hovering over my swollen staff, tracing her finger over my upper thigh. I rest my head back and close my eyes again at the sensation. As I feel her hot wet tongue glide from my tip to my base, my body goes to jerk up from the pleasure but Stark places a hand on my chest while he licks and nibbles my nipples. I am going to explode.

They both stop tasting my flesh and move to my neck, licking and nipping hard.

"Bastian, we want you. Will you give yourself to us freely?" asks Stark.

"Drink from me, my lovers," I say.

With my words they both bite hard, Aurora on my neck and Stark on my shoulder. Both are drinking hard and I fear they will drain me dry. Aurora is the first to break free, climbing onto top of my staff and lowing herself till I feel her womb. My hips buck up with the pleasure of her hot, tight core. As I place my hands on her hips and begin to thrust hard, Stark brakes free from my shoulder and positions himself behind her, pulling her neck to one side as he bites hard. Watching him feed from her while I thrust almost makes me end. But I would wait. I've waited over a thousand years for pleasure like this. Aurora is leaning back into Stark, allowing me to thrust deeper. Every time I push against her womb, she lets out a primal scream and I hungrily pump harder to hear that scream again and again. When Stark rips away from her neck he pushes her forward, allowing the blood still running from his bite to course down her chest. I reach my head up and start licking the still flowing blood when I feel him enter her from behind. Her already tight core is now crushes me with every stroke he takes. Both their eyes flash with fire as Stark increases his pace to match mine. We both thrust deep and hard bringing her closer and closer to her climax. When she screams "drink from me," both Stark and I latch onto her drinking hard as I feel the power ripple from her thru Stark and I. With a white flash we hit our climaxes and fall into a twisted pile of limbs. Letting go of Aurora's neck, I feel the wave of fear surrounding me and I can't keep my eyes open. But as Aurora and Stark pull away, they both bend down and kiss my forehead, sending calm thru our newly formed bond.

"Sleep now, Bastian. When you wake, we will be with you and you can start your new life at our side," says Aurora.

With my sweet goddess's words I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, to wake to my new life at her and Stark's side.

A/N Again I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, it's what keeps me writing and none of this would be possible with Genavieve's amazing editing, Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sookie's POV

Watching Bastian, Aurora, and Stark disappear, I lower myself onto the ground, hoping Bill is alright. As I am lost in my thoughts, I feel Eric and Pam move towards me.

"Well, well, Sookie. I hear you and the deathly duo had some fun at Compton's," Pam says.

"It was hardly fun, Pam. Did Eric tell you they almost peeled him? Can you believe it? Aurora was actually going to peel someone," I say

"I'm really liking the death dealer. She has a flare for pain and you have to see the art involved with getting someone to peel themselves," says Pam.

"NO! There is no art, only insanity. Pam, please tell me you haven't and wouldn't peel anyone one. On second thought, I don't want to know."

With an evil smile, Pam just nods and mumbles "as you wish." I look up to see what Eric has thought of our little conversation, but he is staring off into the woods. Getting to my feet, I look in the same direction but see nothing. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn to make my way inside.

"Lover, you have a visitor waiting to speak with you," Eric says.

"I can see anyone, Eric, and if they want to speak to me they can do it inside. I'm getting hungry," I say

"They won't approach the house, my Lover, with the bonding taking place."

Looking back to the woods, I notice three figures moving from the darkness. Watching them take a few nervous strides, I can see my great grandfather's eyes sparkle in the moon light. Running as fast as I can, I leap into his open arms. Niall lifts and spins me high into the night sky. Putting me down, he gently kisses over both my eyes and smiles with joy at my excitement to see him.

"How I've missed you my great granddaughter," Niall says.

"I'm so glad you've come to visit. Would you like to come inside? I can make you some sweet tea," I offer.

"No, my dear. As the Viking said, we dare not approach while the goddess and angel are bonding with the vampire."

"I don't understand. Why come visit when you know you can't come to the house?"

"I've come to thank my amazing beautiful great granddaughter for blessing the house of Brigant."

"I've blessed what now?"

"You, my great granddaughter, have giving our family the gift of a goddess."

"I know your taking about Aurora, because she's the only goddess living in my house, but I haven't given anything to anyone."

"Be calm my child and I shall explain. Do you know fairies are descended from the gods themselves? This was well before even my time, but gods existed in every fairy bloodline. Over the centuries, the fae became ignorant of the honor bestowed upon them by the gods and declared themselves equals, not lesser beings. But it wasn't until a fairy attempted to drink from the god that blessed his house that the true nature our race emerged. Our race was punished for its dishonour and every god left our realm along with the blessings they bestowed upon our houses. This allowed us to age and die. We may age slowly, my child, but once our race lived a true immortals life, like the gods. But you, my dear Sookie, have done what no fairy has been able to do for centuries. You've brought a goddess back to the house of Brigant. Once the bonding is complete you shall all be joined, bringing the blood of the gods into our house once again." Niall explains.

Ok, now I am completely confused. Did my great grandfather just say we'd all be joined? I look over to Eric and Pam and know straight away that this is news to them as well.

"What joining do you speak of Niall? The goddess and the angel are only to bond with Bastian. I will not allow Sookie to bond with anyone but myself," says Eric.

"You have no choice, Viking. The bond with your brother makes the change inevitable. As you are tied with your brother by blood and the same blood ties you to Sookie and your child, when your brother's blood makes the change so will yours. The goddess and angel are not only blessing your brother, they are also blessing all three of you," explains Niall.

"Eric, please tell me this can't be right. How can Pam, you, and I also be tried with Bastian, Aurora, and Stark?" I ask.

"What your great grandfather speaks is truth. When Bastian and I were turned, the blood of our creator became our blood, the same blood I use to turn Pam and bond with you," says Eric.

"But what if I don't want to be bonded with anyone else? God, Eric, it was hard enough to come to terms with our bond, let alone adding another four people in," I whine.

"Sookie, there is nothing I can do. I can feel the bonding taking place as we speak. Nothing can stop it now," Eric says.

I think I see fear in Eric's eyes, and it doesn't belong. He is a thousand year old Viking warrior. If he says there is nothing to be done, you can believe there is nothing to be done. I turn to Pam and she gives a nod to confirm what Eric says, that they can feel the bonding taking place. Great, not only am I going to have to deal with Eric's emotions, but now I have a group of over the top death wielding super beings to deal with. But hold on, Eric and Pam say they can feel the change taking place. I feel normal. Please, please, please let this be only a vampire thing.

"Great grandfather, are you certain my being bonded with Eric is going to affect me? Because I can't feel anything. Maybe you have to have more blood then I do?" I ask hopefully.

"Sorry, my dear, you will change. But this is also the other reason for my visit. When Eric and his child awake from their daily slumber, they, as well as Eric's brother, will have completed the transformation, but you, my dear sweet Sookie, will require the goddess and the angel to finalize your change," says Niall.

"What if I don't let Aurora and Stark help me change? Can I just stay as I am?"

"No, great granddaughter. The change will happen with or without their help, but what gifts you are blessed with will depend on the goddess and angel. This is something you must allow them and Eric to do to insure your safety and give you a long happy existence with the vampire."

Looking at Eric, I know what my great grandfather is talking about. He wants Eric to turn me. But what I can't understand is that he's been against the idea when I've spoken of it before.

"What if I don't what to become a vampire? Can't I just take whatever changes come with Bastian bonding and live my life as human?"

"Sookie, you have never been just a human. You are a Brigant now and forever. But of what I speak is not you just becoming a vampire. You my dear will become the first and only hybrid. Two perfect halves of each race, half fairy and half vampire. The perfect combination to ensure your survival within the world you live," says Niall.

I feel Eric move to my side and wrap his arms around my waist. Is this something I can do? I know Eric has been wanting to change me so we can be together for eternity. If I am being honest with myself, I am thinking about the idea, but it isn't something I plan to make a decision on for quite some time.

"Great granddaughter, this is an amazing gift the goddess offers. You would not visibly change. The gift will allow you to invoke your fairy birthright, as well as giving you all the benefits being a vampire can offer."

"Would I have to drink blood and stay out of the sun?"

"I can smell, my dear, that you have been consuming a little blood already. But yes, you shall require blood, but will still contain the ability to get nutrition from human food. The sun will not harm you, but, like the goddess and the angel, you will prefer not to be beneath its rays," says Niall.

"Eric, this is about you as well. Would you want me to become this hybrid?" I ask.

"My lover, I would want you anyway I can get, but the idea of having you at my side for eternity is something I have dreamed of since the first day I laid eyes on you at Fangtasia."

"And you, great grandfather, is this something you believe I should do?"

"My sweet great granddaughter, this is more than I could have hoped for. You will become a great fairy indeed. After the change, you will be able to summon your fairy gifts and stand at the side of your vampire and goddess allowing all to see the houses of Brigant holds power unrivalled by any."

"Well, I guess I'll speak to Aurora and see what we have to do?"

Eric spins around to face me lifting me a little so he doesn't have to hunch. Staring me straight in the eyes he says, "Lover, are you saying yes?"

"Yes, Eric. I'm saying yes. Now you're stuck with me forever. Let's see how happy you are in a hundred years when I'm driving you nuts."

"You, my lover, can drive my anything you like. I will never leave your side. I love you."

"And I love you. Now put me down so I can realize how insane I must be to do this."

With a loud "NEVER," Eric crushes his lips against mine and I can hear Pam, Niall, and his guards all laughing. As Eric hands start to trace my back, I am attempting to get down. My great grandfather is in front of me after all. A light so bright it hurts my eyes flashes from the top story of my house. Rubbing my eyes to get my vision back, I focus on Eric's face and notice his eyes are on fire. Before the shock of what I am seeing can overwhelm me, my great grandfather pulls me from Eric's grasp. Quickly looking over to Pam, I can see the same eyes looking back at me from her.

"Don't fret, my child. It's just their blood changing. Stay at my side till the goddess and angel arrive. I can feel them approaching," says Niall.

Looking over to the back porch, I see Aurora and Stark walking hand in hand wings stretched behind them, looking in our direction. With a cheeky smile Aurora jumps forward, dropping Stark's hand, and leaps into the sky, beating her blood red wings and moving up faster than I thought possible. With a rumble of laughter, Stank shoots into the air yelling at the quickly elevating goddess, "you're going to pay for that." Watching them roll and tumble in the sky. my great grandfather breathes the word "BEAUTIFUL," and I have to agree. They move with such ease. When Stark starts to close the gap on the giggling goddess, she twists once and vanishes from sight to appear at my side.

"Let us see how long it takes him to look down, my little fairy," Aurora says.

Laughing quietly, I follow Aurora's gaze up to the now circling angel. With a little bump to my hip, I see her wings vanish and she steps forward, raising her right hand. Watching the electricity snake up her arm, I almost burst into laughter as I know what is coming. With a flash, the electricity shoots from her hand and strikes Stark's left wing. As he spirals towards the earth, I hear a growl and he shimmers to appear behind Aurora. Wrapping his arms and wings around her body, I heard him whisper, "For that, my love, I should punish you."

"To punish me, my angel, you'd have to catch me first. And the only reason you have me now is because I hungered for your touch."

Bending down, Stark nips at Aurora's earlobe, making her snarl with pleasure. Unwrapping his wings, Stark steps away and gives me a sexy wink.

"So, our little fairy, I heard you're going to become a hybrid. We could have some fun raising hell in this realm," Stark says.

"I think I'll leave the hell raising to you and Aurora, but yes I've decided to make the change. But talking of change, can someone explain why Eric and Pam are frozen behind you with fire in their eyes?" I say.

"As Niall told you before, Sookie, Eric and Pam have begun to change like Bastian. They will not change to his full extent, but they will change all the same," says Aurora.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before you and Stark starting bonding with Bastian?" I ask.

"We knew it was a possibility, but not a certainty. It wasn't until we started the blood exchange that we could feel you, Eric, and Pam," Aurora says.

"But how did my great grandfather know of the change if you weren't certain?" I ask.

"As Niall is from royal blood, it was our duty to inform him of the possibility you'd be bonded to us. Sookie, this is seen by many supes to be a blessing. If you are unhappy, Stark and I can take Bastian and leave. We wish not to break the faith you have bestowed in us."

"No, I don't want you to leave. It's just a lot to take in."

Stark reaches out his hand to me and, as I take it, he pulls me in and wraps his wings around my body, ruffling the top of my hair with his free hand. As I struggle to get away, he laughs and says, "Welcome to the bond, my little fairy. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"If you ever do that again, after I change I may raise a little hell on you," I say.

"Oh, I do hope so, little fairy. I hope so indeed," Stark replies.

"Stark, let's not count our eggs before they're hatched. I can see the little ones spirit and the game would be a fun one indeed," says Aurora.

Pulling away from Stark and giving Aurora a thank you smile, I turn to my great grandfather, who is wearing a smile of pure pride. I can sense he knows I am meant for great things and now here I am playing in my back yard with a goddess and an angel as if this is what everyone does.

"Well, Sookie, Stark and I have to get Eric and Pam to their resting places before the change progresses any further. If you wish to bring your great grandfather inside, I can assure you he'll be safe from Bastian, Eric, and Pam," says Aurora.

With that, Aurora moves to Eric, as Stark moves to Pam and in a second they have all shimmered into the house. Before I have a chance to ask my great grandfather if he'd like to come in, he grabs my hand and we walk back to the house. Entering the kitchen, I see Aurora and Stark making their milkshakes. God, it must be handy to shimmer here and there. You get things done in seconds not minutes or hours. Asking if Eric and Pam are fine, I take my seat at the table. Turning around, Stark places four milkshakes on the table and moves one in my direction. My great grandfather and his guards look disgusted as I pick up the drink and take a sip.

"My dear, what it that monstrous concoction you're poisoning your body with?" Niall asks.

"Great grandfather, this is a drink from the gods. I like to call it a bloodshake."

My little jibe makes Aurora and Stark burst into laughter. Turning to watch the goddess and angel laugh at my joke, my great grandfather notices they are holding the same drinks. I push a glass forward indicating he should try it and with weary eyes my great grandfather takes a sip. As the smile spreads across his face, I motion to his guards to take the other two glasses sitting on the table.

"Interesting drink you have here, goddess," says Niall.

"It's not too bad it is fairy?" replies Aurora.

"No, indeed," says Niall.

"Aurora, can I asked what gift or changes are going to happen to Eric, Bastian, and Pam?" I ask.

"Well, little fairy, the main change will be that they all become day walkers. This is something, as well as with their other gifts, that they must keep secret. As with Stark and I, they will be able to be in sunlight but will prefer not to. We, as well as yourself after the change, will prefer to keep to the sleeping regiment of the vampire. Bastian has been blessed with a spark, but Eric and Pam will not. I will no longer requires to bridge our minds as they will be connected automatically from the bonding. We will know more tomorrow night after they rise," says Aurora.

"So, now that we are all bonded, how soon do I have to make the change?" I ask.

"That we must do first thing tomorrow night once the Viking awakes," says Aurora.

With terror spreading across my face, my great grandfather reaches across the table and grips my hand as I choke out, "Why so soon?"

"Little fairy, Stark and I have had millennia to come to terms with our powers and, as you've seen, we can still lose control. The vampires will be new at controlling the power given to them and it will not be safe to have you around them, but at the same time we can't remove you from Eric as it would cause him pain. Tomorrow night Stark and I will help Eric do his part in your change, but until it's complete we can't risk having you around them without one of us at your side."

"But I still have to work out what I'm going to do about my job and there's Jason. It's too soon."

"Your job you must quit, and to your brother there is no reason he has to know anything straight away. As long as Stark and I are near, there will not be a problem with him visiting."

"I can't just quit my job. What will I do for money?"

I blush as Aurora, Stark, and my great grandfather start laughing.

"Sookie, not only can I produce anything you could possibly desire. I can assure you the wealth that Stark and I have accumulated over thousands of years will suffice. Not even over 10 lifetimes of an immortal could our little nest come close to spending 10% of what we have. Even with Eric involved," says Aurora.

Then when my great grandfather speaks up I know there is nothing I can say, He'd set up a bank account when we'd first meet for me to use, but it just never felt right. I knew he also had more money than it was required to run a country ten times over. Well, maybe it is time to just say what the hell and jump into my new life. As I am thinking over what to say to Sam tomorrow, my great grandfather clears his throat and announces it is time for him to leave. I kiss and hug him like it is the last time, but he reassures me that I'll see him soon. Before leaving, he again tells me how proud he is and that I am going to make an amazing hybrid. God, I hope he's right. Saying goodbye for the final time, I watch him and his guard vanish back into the darkness around the woods.

"Well, little fairy, it is time for me to get my goddess back to Bastian. Please sleep well and stay away from the safe room until we awaken. We have locked it from the outside so Eric and Pam can't emerge without being released. Oh, and before we go, did I mention one of your Vikings new gifts will be a heartbeat?" Stark says.

"A WHAT..."

And then they were gone. Damn shimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Stark's POV**

I awake to the sweet touch of my goddess's tongue gliding down my neck and gently lapping at her bite mark. I flip my body, with wings hitting the ceiling, as I pin her down to the bed. It still amazes me that she chose me all those centuries ago. I can see Bastian, our newly bonded, still resting and I know I need to have her now. Raising her arms above her head, I hear her wings pop as they vanish. I leave mine spread wide above us because I know she loves to have me this way.

"Stark, my love, do you know how I love you? You are my reason to exist."

"I hunger for you my goddess. I need to be inside you, to have you scream my name."

"You know I am always yours, Stark. We may have Bastian now, but I will only ever be yours."

I crush my mouth to hers. As she parts her lips I thrust my tongue forward taking all her mouth has to give. She tastes like sweet honey. Hearing her moan in my mouth sends a jolt of heat to my now rock hard staff. I push my hips forward to show her my length and feel her raise her hips to increase the pressure while I nip her bottom lip.

"My hungry angel, we must stop for the moment. There is somewhere we must be."

"Please, Aurora, I need to feel your heat around me, to taste your skin, your nipples, your core. I must have you," I say.

"And you will, my darling, but our little fairy is on another adventure and we must follow. But I'm not saying while we keep an eye on our fairy we can't play."

I let a lusty snarl pour from my lips and my goddess's body heats under mine. I let my mind reach out to find the little fairy that is depriving me of carnal pleasure.

**Sookie's POV**

Looking at the clock on my bed side table I can see its 2pm. Running over the things I have to do today before my new little bonded family wakes up, I decide the first port of call is to go see Sam and quit my job. Having a quick shower and throwing my hair into a pony tail, I run out the door deciding I can get something to eat at Merlotte's while I wait to speak to Sam.

Pulling into the car park I can see the lunch rush is still at full swing and I decide it's best to enter through the main entrance. Walking into the main bar area, I'm hit with the thoughts of every road worker in Bon Temps. I can feel the familiar hum of Jason's mind and start to walk in its direction. It's at that moment I realize something in the bar has caught some serious attention from the male gender. Turning to the direction of the stares, I can see what has every male in the place drooling.

Leaning against Stark's chest, Aurora is purring like a cat as the angel places kisses to her bare neck. They are sitting in Holly's section of the bar, which also happens to be the darkest area. Watching Stark run his hand up Aurora leg, I start to feel him pushing on my mind.

_"Well, little fairy, your errand has turned out in my favor. I'm very much enjoying the fact that every human wants what I have. Watch them stir as I touch and kiss our goddess."_

_"What are you two doing here? It's the middle of the day."_

_"You should really pay more attention when Aurora tells you things, Sookie. I do believe she said it was uncomfortable to be in the sun, not impossible._"

_"Fine, I'm going to get lunch. Do you guys what something?"_

With a sexy smirk, Stark holds up two fingers and I know it's shakes all around. What I haven't known is that our little silent conversation has caught the attention of everyone in the bar. After telling Holly our order and getting a "you having to be kidding me" look to the drinks order, I walk over to the booth. As I lower myself into the seat, both Aurora and Stark lean forward and place kisses on my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Our little audience," says Stark.

As I turn to see if their little gesture has been noticed by anyone, my view is blocked by my brother lowering himself into the booth. Jason just can't pass up the opportunity to show every male in the bar he knows the mouth watering couple that has all of their attentions.

"Hey, sis, what's happening?" Jason asks.

"Not much. I've just come to see Sam and I thought it'd be nice to show Aurora and Stark the bar," I reply.

Realizing I've never introduced Jason to Stark, I make the formal introductions and notice my brother looking quite confused.

"I thought you were with the blood sucker, Aurora?" Jason asks rudely.

"That I am, Mr. Stackhouse."

"Well, it looks to me like you're being very friendly with the bloke behind you," Jason says.

"The name is Stark, Mr. Stackhouse, and I can assure you what I do to Aurora is a lot more than friendly."

"Hey, to each their own. I just don't want the vamp finding out and my sister getting hurt," says Jason.

"Mr. Stackhouse, I can promise you that Bastian is well aware of Stark, so much so that he enjoys his touch as much as mine," says Aurora.

This has my brother looking from Aurora and Stark to me and I have to do what no sister ever wants to do, have a sex talk with my brother.

"Jason. Aurora, Stark, and Bastian are all one couple. They all know about each other and so do Eric and Pam. So you don't have to worry," I say.

"What do you mean all one couple?" Jason asks.

"Aurora, Bastian, and Stark are all dating each other at the same time, one girlfriend two boyfriends. They're one couple," I reply.

Now my brother can't keep his eyes off of Aurora and Stark. We can all read his mind as he wonders if they'll let him join the party if he asks. Leaning forward, Aurora gently places her fingers under Jason's chin and brushes her tongue along his lower lips before pulling back. She lets her fangs pop down. Jason stiffens in his seat and turns to look at Stark, who also has his fangs down and is running his tongue erotically over each one slowly. I place my hand on Jason's and give him a nod and to my surprise he relaxes and gives both Aurora and Stark a grin.

"I know you can't be vamps. It's the middle of the day. What are you and how'd you know what I was thinking? Not that I minded," Jason says.

Letting go of Jason's chin, Aurora leans back against Stark and they both laugh at my brother's comment.

"Well, Mr. Stackhouse, aren't you just an interesting little kitty cat," says Aurora.

"So, you know what I am, obviously. How about telling me what you are, Aurora?" says Jason.

"What we are is for another day, Mr. Stackhouse, but what I can tell you is, if you come to Sookie's tonight, Stark and I can fix that little problem you've been having. Let's call it an early birthday present from your sister," Aurora says.

"I don't have any problem."

"Really, kitty? I thought you'd like to be a purebred, not a mongrel," says Aurora.

"Mongrel?"says Jason.

"We know you're bitten, not bred. We can fix that so at the next moon you, my fluffy little kitty, will become what you wish, a purebred panther," says Aurora.

Jason grabs my shoulders and stares into my eyes and whispers "really?" I nod and he launches himself over the table, hugging Aurora and Stark like they just handed him the winning lottery ticket. I have never seen my brother so happy in his life. I just sit there, while Aurora and Stark laugh at my brother's reaction. Letting go of them both, Jason slides back into his seat so Holly can place our order on the table. With a yell from Hoyt, Jason stands and walks towards his crew shouting back that he'll see us all tonight. I can see the look on all his co-workers faces and I know my brother is loving the attention. Jason has always been one for the limelight. With nods and pats on the back from his mates, we watch them all stand and leave the bar.

"Why'd you do that for Jason?" I ask

"We knew it would make him happy, and when your brother is happy, you're happy. Are we wrong in our assessment?" asks Stark.

"No, it's just you know you don't have to keep doing things like this, don't you?" I ask.

"We know Sookie, but Stark and I can feel when you're happy and we like the sensation. So it's not only for you and Jason we do this but for ourselves also," says Aurora.

"You don't expect me to believe that hall mark crap do you?" I ask.

With both Aurora and Stark bursting into laugher and shaking their heads no, I say thank you and they both nod, accepting my thanks. Finishing our lunch, I decide it's time to speak to Sam. Not only am I watching it become more and more difficult for Aurora and Stark to pretend that being out in the sun isn't bothering them that much, I really feel like being at home. Moving from the booth toward the bar, I feel as if Aurora and Stark are at my side. Turning to look at them still sitting in their seats, they nod and I don't know how but they've given some of themselves to me to help me say goodbye to this part of my life. I am ready. Tonight I'll become a hybrid and I'll spend the rest of my life with the vampire of my dreams. Looking at Sam, I motion to meet him in his office.

"Hey Cher, I see you're still hanging around with the two crazies," Sam says.

"Sam, Aurora is really sorry about what happened the other night."

"Fine, she's sorry. Now what brings you in? You're not working till tomorrow night."

"Well, about that, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it in tomorrow night or any other night after that. I'm sorry Sam, but I have to leave Merlotte's."

"Please don't tell me it's because of them?"

"No, Sam. This is my decision and I have a chance to really move on in my life and become something amazing."

"Really, Sookie, what?"

"I can't tell you right now, but know this is what I want and I'm so happy."

"If you're sure this is what you want, then I'm happy for you. Just don't forget me, and come past every once and a while."

"I promise Sam. If you're ever in a pinch give me a call and, if I can, I'll come in."

"We'll be fine, Cher. Just be safe and happy."

Giving Sam a hug, I decide it is time to walk away from this part of my life. I was telling the truth that if Sam ever needs me I'll be here, but now is my chance to really live a life I feel was always meant to be mine. Walking back into the bar, I nod to Aurora and Stark and they move towards my direction. Giving a wave to Holly, I walk out of Merlotte's for the last time as an employee. Turning toward the car park, I notice a car sitting next to my Malibu and know straight away it belongs to either Aurora or Stark. This car is worth more than half the houses in the town. Getting closer, I see the personalized plates, "WARIOR." I turn to Stark.

"What in the names of all things decent is that?" I ask.

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago. Don't you like it?" Stark replies.

"Stark, don't you think it's a bit much for Bon Temps?"

"Doesn't matter where you put your hat down, little fairy, style is style," says Stark.

I just let out a huff as Aurora and Stark laughingly climb into the Lamborghini whatever. Driving home with that monster of a car in my rear view mirror is a challenge, but no more so than the stares from other motorists. I am so happy when I pull into my driveway, but that all changes when pulling around the back of my house I see Aurora's car. There, sitting for all to see, is a twin Lamborghini with the plates "DTHDLR." I know Aurora and Stark can feel my tension, because in the back of my mind I swear I can hear then chuckling. I get out of my car and turn to the two of them.

"Ok, this is getting to be too much. I could understand possibly one of those things, but two?"

"But, Sookie, we like these cars, and we have the money to buy them. Is it your wish we don't have cars?" asks Stark.

"No, you can have cars, but these are not really cars. They're bank accounts on wheels!" I exclaim.

"For you maybe, but for us this is normal, and we wish to try and make this life with you as normal as possible for everyone," says Stark.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just hard to realize that you have so much money. I really do want you to feel at home here, so I promise to try and understand when things change or you buy something I only read about in magazines," I say.

Giving them a smile, I go to walk into the house, but stop when they both say "great," a little too loud to be normal. In a flash of light, my Malibu vanishes and in its place a BMW X5 SUV appeared with the plates "OURFAE," that is the last straw. Feeling my blood boil because I know they have just played me, I turn to show them some of my southern charm and of course they are gone. Oh, not this time. Marching up the stairs and banging on their bedroom door, I am ready for battle.

"Who's there?" asks Stark.

"Stark, you ass, you know just fine who's here. Now put my car back this second." I yell.

"Oh, Sookie, is that you? Won't you please come in?" asks Stark.

Pushing the door open and stamped my feet to show my rage, I walk over to Aurora and Stark who are literally rolling on the floor with laughter. I am inches away from their tumbling bodies. I put my hands on my hips and yell "NOW." With a pop, I am engulfed in red and black wings and knocked to the floor.

"Why in the hell did you do that for?" I ask.

"I am truly sorry, Sookie. It's just we are so happy and our wings extend when we're happy," says Aurora.

"Well, Aurora, I'm glad you tormenting me makes you happy. Now let me up and put my car back," I demand.

"Sookie, we are not happy because you are upset. We are happy because we finally have what we feel is a little sister to spoil. But you being you, will always have these little tantrums and we knew it was coming. The Malibu is gone and the BMW's staying. Now deal with it, little sister," says Aurora.

I stop thrashing and look from Aurora to Stark. They think of me as their little sister and I know it is true. First the house, then Jason, and now my car, all they have done is try to make me happy and all I have done is fight them on everything. I want a family and now I have one. What a family, we are three vampires, one goddess, a warrior angel, a soon to be pure breed panther, and me, the half fairy, half vampire.

Stark pulls both Aurora and I into his chest and wraps his wings around us. I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of his wings, and hear him say "nap time." I let my body relax and drift off to sleep literally in the wings of an angel. The next thing I know, I am waking to the soft chuckles of Bastian.

"Well, what have I been missing here?" Bastian asks.

Moving Stark's wing, I look over to the end of the bed and there, sitting in all his glory, is Bastian, glowing from head to toe, and I mean glowing. He has a beautiful baby blue light dancing around his skin.

"Good evening, Bastian. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm amazing actually, Sookie. I truly feel alive."

Wiggling my way out of Stark's wings, I stand next to Bastian and he reaches for my hand, placing my hand in his, he turns it over and pulls me gently forward, resting my open palm on his chest.

"It's true! You have a heart beat!" I exclaim.

"Sookie, I never thought in a thousand years I'd feel my heart beating again, and I never wished it so. But at this moment I realize I have missed it more than anything I've had to give up in my life as a vampire. I am truly alive again."

I watch Bastian gaze move from mine to the bodies still sleeping on the floor and, with a flash of his eyes, I know they've woken. Feeling the happiness flowing back and forth between the three of them is overwhelming.

"Are you well, Bastian?" asks Aurora.

"Yes, my little dove, I am well," Bastian replies.

"Then let's go see to your brother and his child. It's time to turn our little fairy into much, much more," says Aurora.

Following everyone downstairs, I am truly excited to see Eric. Knowing he was in the house last night and I couldn't touch him was painful. But, after tonight I'll be able to wake in his arms every evening for the rest of our lives. As we reached the safe room doors, I know Eric is awake thru the bond and he isn't angry. The sensation I am getting is shock and horror. Bastian pulls me into his arms and gives me a reassuring smile as Aurora and Stark shimmer into the safe room.

Starks's POV

"What the hell happened last night?" Eric demands.

"Good evening to you too, Eric," says Aurora.

"No games, death dealer. What have you done to Pam and I and where is Sookie?" Eric demands.

"Sookie is safe upstairs with Bastian, and you and your child have made the change as Bastian has," replies Aurora.

"Changed into what?" Eric asks.

"You and your child have become day walkers," says Aurora.

"Day what?" asks Eric.

"Eric, we don't have much time. Niall will be arriving soon so we may transform Sookie and I need to know you're ready for your part. Just know that you and Pam are the same as you were before but with a few improvements. You'll all be able to mind link with us, as well as shimmer if Stark or I call you, but most importantly, you shall be able to walk in the sun. As with Stark and I, it'll be uncomfortable but not unbearable," Aurora explains.

"What do you mean call us?" Eric asks.

"You, Bastian, and Pam will not be able to shimmer on your own. But, if Stark and I are not with you, we can call to you and the ability to shimmer to our position will be possible," Aurora explains.

"These are all great things, but I still have a problem. Can you please explain why the hell Pam and I have heartbeats? This is not something we are going to be able to hide from other vampires," says Eric.

"They are going to know you've changed, with or without your hearts. But we could always put a stop to that pesky beating if you wish," Aurora jokes.

"Very funny, dealer. Now take me to my bonded."

Sookie's POV

It feels like hours since Aurora and Stark vanished into the safe room, but I know it was only minute. Bastian stands holding me and reassuring me all is fine. He'll know if something is wrong with any of them and I know he is right since he is bonded with all four of them. As I am about to ask for the tenth time how much longer, Bastian releases his grip on me and grabs my hand. I look to the door as it opens slowly and Aurora walks out first giving me a huge grin, flowing close behind her is Eric, Pam, and Stark. I literally launch into Eric arms and start kissing every inch of his face while he growls with pleasure.

"If this is how you are going to greet me, lover, I shall have the death dealer lock me up more often," says Eric.

"Oh Eric, I was so worried about you," I say.

"All is fine. I am as you left me with just a few more amazing talents for you to admire," Eric responds.

"I see your ego hasn't suffered," I sigh.

Throwing his head back and rumbling with laughter, Eric lowers me and gives a nod to his brother, who is now standing between Aurora and Stark. To my surprise, Pam is standing close to Aurora as well and smiling like a kid in a candy store. I can't help myself. I turn and place my hand on Eric's chest.

"Do you like what you feel, my lover?" Eric asks.

"It's amazing. I always wondered what it would feel like to lie in bed at night and feel you heart beat, and tonight I can find out," I say.

"You can also feel how it will race while we make love, my lover," Eric whispers into my ear.

Blushing, I turn to our audience and they all smile with contentment. We have one last hurdle and that's me. As if on cue, I hear Jason's truck thundering up the drive as well all make our way out to the porch. I can sense Aurora and Eric having a silent conversation as to why my brother is here and what we need to do for my transformation.

"Hey sis, what's with the car show?" Jason asks.

I watch Eric, Bastian, and Pam all look at the cars sitting in the yard and I can see them trying not to laugh.

"I like your plates, lover. "Our fairy," never a truer world written," Eric tells me.

Before I can start my "there was nothing wrong with my old car" speech, I see Calvin Norris get out of the passenger side of Jason's truck. I know straight away he can sense there is something different about Aurora and Stark and maybe even Bastian, Eric, and Pam. But being the leader of the Hotshot pack, he is a proud and strong leader, so he walks around the truck with his shoulders square and head held high.

"Hey, Calvin. How are things down at Hotshot?" I ask.

"Sookie, is what your brother saying true? Your friends can create a whole new purebred panther blood line in Jason?" Calvin asks.

Looking at Aurora and Stark, they give me a nod. Before I can answer, Aurora pushes into my mind.

_"Sookie, you must let Eric acknowledge this as a gift he is giving the Hotshot pack. We are in his nest and we are his to command in the eyes of all other supes. We all know this not to be true, but all others must see it this way. Do you understand?"_

Giving her a nod, I turn to Eric and squeeze his hand.

"Calvin, I believe what Jason has said to be true, but this is something that Eric has allowed to happen, so you may wish to address all questions to him," I say.

Looking from me to Aurora and Stark, Calvin can see the chain of command and he knows nothing is going to happen without Eric's say so.

"So vampire, why are you doing this for us and what do you want in return?" Calvin asks.

"You can address me as Sheriff or Eric, Calvin, but the reason I do this is to please my bonded."

"As you wish Sheriff, but that still doesn't answer the question to what you will want from us. You know that this is something we would give just about anything for," says Calvin.

"It is true. I understand that your breed is slowly becoming extinct, but all I ask from your pack is when and if the time comes to change the ruling party of my area you will stand behind me. Understand, I do not wish you to fight. I only ask that if I require to make some changes you will back my nest and my nest only," Eric says.

"And this is all you ask from the Hotshot pack, to stand with your nest?" asks Calvin.

"Yes, Calvin, this is all I ask," says Eric.

"Then yes, Sheriff, I can give you my word that the panthers will stand with your nest and your nest only if the time comes. Now can I ask you a question?" Calvin asks.

"I already know what you are going to ask. Aurora is a goddess death dealer and Stark is a warrior angel, and yes they are loyal to me alone," says Eric.

"How? How can a vampire rule over creatures so powerful they are believed to not even exist anymore?" asks Calvin.

"That is a question I can't give you an answer to, but it's true. But we ask that, after we have given you this gift, you must never speak of how it came to be or of the fact you know what Aurora and Stark are," says Eric.

"You have my word, Sheriff," says Calvin.

With that being said, Aurora and Stark step down from the porch and stand in front of Calvin and Jason. With a wave of his hand, Eric motions for Calvin and Jason to take a few steps back. In a flash of fire, Aurora and Stark extend their wings and let their fangs pop down. I can see Calvin struggling to keep his human form with the two creature's only inches away from him and Jason.

"Are you ready for this, lover? They are going to have to drink from him," Eric asks.

"I'm ready. This is what he wants and I know Aurora and Stark will take care of him," I say.

As Eric nods for Aurora and Stark to proceed, I notice Calvin becoming more nervous. I bring it to Eric's attention and he releases my hand so I can go stand by him. Once I'm at Calvin's side, I can see him calming and Aurora and Stark move to each side of my brother.

"Are we ready, Mr. Stackhouse?" asks Stark.

"If you're going to do something with those fangs of yours, you better start calling me Jason."

"Ok, Jason, here we go," says Stark.

Aurora and Stark grab Jason's shoulders to stop him from moving and bite hard into his neck and shoulder, they start to drink heavily. Within seconds I am watching the sparkle in my brother's eyes start to fade. I feel my resolve start to waver. Was this such a smart thing to do? Before I can move, Bastian's arm twist around my waist and I look up into his eyes.

"It's ok, Sookie. I can feel what they're feeling and I know they're in complete control," Bastian says.

Looking back to Jason being drained, I watch Stark pull away and slowly lower my brother's lifeless body to the ground with Aurora still drinking heavily from his neck. I hear Jason take one big breath and then nothing. His chest stops moving and Aurora lets go of his neck to move to his mouth. With Stark now behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder, I see energy building in Aurora and Stark and their flames turn from red to blue. Aurora lifts her mouth from Jason's and I can see that the energy that is building around them passing from her mouth to his. Stark pulls Aurora off Jason as his body starts to convulse. Stark picks up Aurora and wraps her in his wings while giving me a big smile. At that moment I know everything is going to be ok. I reach back and grab Calvin's hand, giving a strong squeeze, as my brother starts to cough and moan.

Before Calvin and I can get to him, Jason is sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Jason, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should keep still for a moment," I suggest.

"Nah, I'm good, sis. My only problem was that Aurora bites like a lion," Jason says.

I can hear everyone laughing. I look over to Aurora still wrapped in Stark's wings. Bastian is now at their side looking concerned. Jason must notice me staring as Calvin helps him to his feet.

"Hey, is she ok?" Jason asks.

"Everything's fine, Jason. It just took a little more for Aurora and I to keep control than we expected and to be on the safe side she'll stay in my arms until you and your pack leader have left," Stark says.

"But I'm good now, feeling brand new, so if she flips I can hold my own," says Jason.

"Jason, if Aurora flips, there'll be no more Bon Temps, let alone you," I say.

"No shit, sis?" Jason asks.

"No shit, Jason. When Aurora is not one hundred percent, there is nowhere else you want her to be then in Stark's arms," I say.

"Ok, angel boy, why don't you hold on tight over there? I just put new shingles on my roof," says Jason.

"I'll just do that, Jason. Now why don't you shift and take your new body for a run?" suggests Stark.

With his trade mark smile, my brother strips down to nothing and shifts into an amazing blue black panther. Walking over to me and rubbing his head to my hand, I know he is saying thank you. Giving his ear I rub, I giggle while he purrs.

"Sheriff, can we leave Jason's truck here and collect it in the morning?" asks Calvin.

"Calvin, I'll have Pam drive it out to Hotshot so it's there waiting for you after your run," says Eric.

With a nod, Calvin picks up my brother's clothes and moves to the back of the truck so he can dump his in as well. Before he shifts, Calvin tosses me Jason's keys and says "thank you." I just smile as Calvin changes and he and my brother run off into the woods.

"Hey Pam, how about I get Bastian to follow you out in my car and you can drive it back? I'm sure you'll have some fun," Aurora suggests.

Pam looks over to Aurora's Lamborghini.

"I knew I was going to have fun with you around, dealer," says Pam.

"That we shall, Pam. There is still the matter of Sookie's wardrobe I could use some help with," says Aurora.

"Oh, my little telepath, we are going to have so much fun!" Pam exclaims.

"Just go have fun with the bank account on wheels and leave my wardrobe alone Pam," I say.

As Pam and Bastian both drive out the driveway, Eric, Stark, Aurora, and I go inside. Once in the kitchen, I start making drinks for everyone and notice it is only 8pm.

"Aurora, is my change going to be like Jason's?" I ask.

"No, Sookie, yours will be much less violent. Eric will be the only one drinking from you, but Stark and I will be there to transfer the fairy spark and to insure Eric keeps control once you start to taste more like a full blooded fairy," says Aurora.

"So, will Eric have to drain me dry?" I ask.

"Not completely, but you must be very close to death to accept the fairy spark and you must feed from Eric to bind the vampire essence he's giving you," says Aurora.

"Ah, where are you getting the fairy spark you keep mentioning?" I ask.

"Niall will be here soon with her," Aurora says.

"Hold on, what do you mean her? I'm not doing this is someone's going to die," I say.

"No one's dying. We just need a fairy spark to mix with Eric's blood. And, once you're settled in your new life, the same fairy will become your tutor to help you with your new powers."

"Ok, so what, we just let Eric drink from me and you give me some fairy spark and poof I'm a hybrid?" I ask.

"Kind of. It will be best if the transfer is given while you have your senses heightened. This will allow you body to accept everything we are giving it and once it is over you shall become as calm as Jason was," says Aurora.

"What do you mean heightened?" I ask.

"Lover, the dealer is telling you we will do the transfer while making love," Eric says.

"Oh no we won't! I'm not doing that with Aurora and Stark in the room!" I exclaim.

"We will only be in the room for a few seconds to transfer the spark and to know Eric can control himself, then we shall leave. Sookie, it really is the only way. If it is done without you being heightened, the spark could be rejected causing the fairy who gives it pain," says Stark.

"Great, so not only am I becoming some hybrid, I'm also becoming the girl who lets people watch her having sex?" I scoff.

"I don't know about Eric and Aurora, but I'm looking forward to the show," says Stark.

Eric and Aurora laugh, while I bury my face in my hands.

"You know I'm playing, little sister, but there's no time to back out now. Your spark just arrived," says Stark.

With Eric, Aurora, and Stark all standing at once, I look up to Eric, who has his hand reaching out for mine, and I know this is what I want. Crossing the back yard to where we met my great grandfather the other night, I can see him and another fairy stepping out from the tree line.

She is beautiful, long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that can melt your heart. As we approach, they stop and bow.

"Good evening, my beautiful great granddaughter. Please allow me the pleasure of introducing your tutor, Rahni Jay," says Niall.

"Hello, Rahni Jay. It is nice to meet you," I say.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sookie. I look forward to our future together," Says Rahni Jay.

Smiling at my great grandfather, I begin to blush as I notice everyone is staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask.

"As always, my great granddaughter, you are perfect. We are just all so excited to see how you will transform," says Niall.

With that, Rahni Jay nods to Aurora and Stark walks over to Eric and I, resting his hands on our shoulders.

"What? Are we doing this now?" I ask.

"We must, Sookie. Aurora and I must remove some of Rahni Jay's spark and get it to you before it starts to fade. Once the spark is removed, Niall must return Rahni Jay to the Fae realm for safety till she regains her full strength," says Stark.

"I will return soon to see you, my magnificent great granddaughter," says Niall.

With that, my great grandfather steps forward and kisses me on the cheek just before Stark shimmers us into my bedroom.

"I must return to Aurora and help remove Rahni Jay's spark, but we will return soon," says Stark.

And then he is gone. I turn to look at Eric and he is just staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"I have waited so long to have you by my side for eternity, my lover. Thank you for giving me my wish," says Eric.

"Thank you for accepting me for eternity. I love you, Eric."

"As I love you, my Sookie."

Eric scoops me up in his arms and moves us both over to the bed. Gently placing me in the centre, he moves away and stands before the end of the bed. Slowly removing his clothes so I can watch, he runs his tongue over his bottom lip while undoing his pants. Standing before me in all his Viking glory, he parts his lips so I can see his fangs are completely extended.

"Are you ready, my lover?"

"Yes, Eric, I want you."

Moving closer to the end of the bed, Eric reaches for my ankles and slowly pulls my body towards him. Once my butt is at the very edge of the bed, Eric lowers to his knees and start running his fangs up my inner thigh. Grabbing the hem of my sun dress, with one hard pull he rips it from my body until I lie there in my panties and bra. Raising his mouth from my skin, I watch him run his tongue over each fang.

"Eric, I need you now, please."

"I know, my lover. I can tell you're wet for me. What do you want me to do?"

"Please, Eric. I want to feel you tongue on me."

"As you wish, Lover."

Sliding one finger under my panties, Eric growls with pleasure as he tears them away. I almost explode the second Eric's tongue brushes my core. Holding either side of my hips, Eric holds me in place while I trash to each brush of his tongue. Increasing the pressure, Eric had me seeing stars. When I think I am about to reach my end, Eric stops and slides up my body, resting the head of his staff on my nub. I moan at the loss of his tongue. Eric snarls as he tears away my bra and starts running his tongue over my nipples. I feel him rock his hips to move the tip of his staff slowly over my nub. Grabbing his hair, I pulled him to my lips allowing his staff to side into my core. Hearing him moan with pleasure as our tongues battle each other drives me. I wrap one of my legs around his gorgeous butt and start to increase the pace he is thrusting into me. With each deep, hard stroke, I scream for more.

"Eric, more. I need you deep in me."

Flipping us over, Eric grabs my hips and thrusts hard into me. I feel his staff push against my womb and I need more. I match his rhythm and slap my butt to his thigh with each of his thrusts. Moving us back with each thrust, Eric now had his back against the headboard and I am staring into his deep blue eyes as he drives deep into me.

"I love you, Sookie."

"God Eric, I love you."

It is at that moment he bites my neck. I can't hold on anymore. My body explodes with my orgasm and I feel two more sets of lips kissing my back and shoulder. I thought having Aurora and Stark in the room while I made love would terrify me, but it increases my pleasure. Their hot tongues glide over my sweaty skin as Eric drinks deeply. I feel myself building again with each of Eric's deep thrusts and I knew he is close. My mind starts to float around the room as I feel the heat from Aurora and Stark's tongues. It is more than heat. I am on fire. If I could, I would beg them to stop. The fire soaks into my skin and starts burning my entire body. I feel them move away as Eric's grip increases. He is driving into me like his life depends on it and at this moment so does mine. I need him even more this second. The fire no longer burns. I crave it.

My mind clears as I bite hard down onto Eric's shoulder. His blood, I need it like I need air. With each mouth full it brings me closer to my orgasm. When I feel my teeth plunging deeper, I know my new fangs have appeared. With the sensation of my fangs ripping into his flesh, Eric brakes free of my neck and thrust as hard and deep as he can. I know for the first time Eric is able to let go and truly make love to me with everything he has. Throwing his head back, Eric roars as he explodes into me. At the same moment, I reach my own end. Pulling my fangs out of his neck, I scream with pleasure.

Lying in a pool of bliss, I rest my head on Eric chest, listening to his new heart race.

"Sookie, are you alright, my love?"

"I'm more than alright, Eric. I'm complete."

Looking up into his eyes, I give him a sexy smile with my fangs fully extended.

"Lover, if you keep that up, I shall never let you leave this bed."

"If you keep up what you just did, I may never want to. Eric, it was amazing to have you let go and feel your full power."

"Let me assure you, Lover, it was amazing to give it. You are truly the most amazing creature and I love you more with every second."

Putting my finger to my fang, I push gently to pierce my skin and I run the blood over Eric lips. With his eyes widening, he runs his tongue over my blood trail and snarls with pleasure. Grabbing my hand and bringing my still bleeding finger to his mouth, Eric roles his tongue over the prick mark till it heals.

"So I guess I still taste nice."

"Nice would not even come close. Sookie, you taste of full blooded fairy."

"Aren't you a lucky, Viking? Your mate and bonded tastes of full blood fairy. Your brother and child as well as yourself are now day walkers, and to add a little icing to the cake you have a death dealer goddess and warrior angel at you side."

"I, my little hybrid, am the luckiest vampire in the history of the world."

As Eric starts to kiss my neck, we can both feel Pam call through the bond. Pulling ourselves away from each other laughing, I grab Eric's shirt that is lying on the floor because I know my sundress has meet its final death and watch him pull on his jeans. I let a little lusty growl purr from my lips before we walk into the lounge. Standing in front of us I see Stark and Aurora give me sexy smile. All I can do to is to flash them a little fang. But before we can start anything, Pam clears her throat and addresses Eric.

"Master we have a little problem down at Fangtasia. Victor Madden has arrived and is insisting on seeing you tonight."

"Then let us not keep the man waiting," says Eric.

For the first time, I feel the rush of power from my two halves, Fairy and Vampire and they are both ready for a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sookie's POV

While Eric's on the phone with Victor arranging his arrival at Fangtasia, Pam, Bastian, and I stand by Aurora and Stark's cars waiting to leave. It is decided that Pam and I will take Aurora's car while Bastian travels with Stark in his. Aurora will shimmer with Eric to his house to collect the corvette and we'll travel from there to Fangtasia together.

All seems fine for our arrival, except the scene before me. While waiting for Eric to finish his call, Bastian, Pam, and I watch Aurora and Stark shoot fire balls at each other in my backyard.

"Bastian, what in the hell are they doing to each other?" I ask.

"They're trying to get each other to break their stance by increasing the power of each strike. If one of them takes a step back the other wins," Bastian answers.

"I can kind of guess that, but why?" I ask.

"Can't you feel it, Sookie? Eric's expecting a fight and this has excited Aurora and Stark. They were created to kill. Nothing fills them with more pleasure then the death of their enemies. With Eric's hunger for battle, the three of them are feeding each other's blood thirst."

"So one of them is going to kill Victor?" I ask.

"I don't know what Eric has planned, Sookie, but Aurora and Stark won't move without his permission. But I also know from our bond that you, our little hybrid, are hungry for a fight as much as Pam and I are," says Bastian.

With a giggle, I just smile and I know he is right. For the first time, I am going into a situation with Eric and I am not the little breakable barmaid. If someone or something is going to take a bite out of me I am damn well biting back. Eric hangs up his phone and calls Aurora and Stark to the cars.

"So it's clear before we arrive, Aurora and Stark are to stand at my side with Pam, Sookie, and Bastian at the rear. No one speaks unless I give permission and no one is to strike without due cause. We hold what Aurora and Stark are, unless we have no choice," says Eric.

With everyone agreeing and moving to the cars, Aurora clears her throat and snaps her fingers. With a flash of light, we all stand silent in similar outfits. Everything is black or red. Pam and I have matching leather, strapless cocktail dresses. Hers is black while mine is red. Eric looks amazing in black jeans with a black silk shirt. Bastian and Stark wear black leather pants and matching red shirts. Aurora looks like she is ready for bloodshed in black hipster leather pants and a matching leather corset that just covers her larger supple bust.

"What was that for Aurora? There was nothing wrong with my dress. We look like a street gang or something displaying our colors," I complain.

"As we are meant to, little sister. We are a nest and meeting with an enemy. Let's see how Mr. Madden reacts to our arrival," says Aurora.

With a wink from Stark, I get into the car with Pam and turn back to watch Aurora place her hand on Eric's shoulder and shimmer to his house. The trip to Eric's only takes about 15minutes with the speeds Pam and Stark are driving and I hate to say it, but I loved every second. I didn't think I'd change my mind about fast cars when become a hybrid, but I can see why Eric loves his corvette. Turning into Eric's street, we watch him pull out of his driveway. He feels us approach with the bonds as we all fall in behind and follow closely to Fangtasia.

Pulling into the car park, Pam and Stark park on either side of Eric's corvette and we attract quite a crowd climbing from the cars. Aurora and Stark quickly move to each side of Eric as Bastian, Pam, and I file in close behind. Eric takes us around the building in the through the main entrance and I know this is all for our little Victor Madden show. The second we enter the club, I know Aurora is right about the outfits. The crowd parts like the Red Sea before us and we can see our guest sitting in Eric's booth. His eyes widen and I swear he looks a little nervous as we approach. Sitting on either side of Victor are two vampires meant for nothing more than muscle. Even before my change, I could see the difference in a vampire's status.

"Quite an entrance you and your little group make, Sheriff," says Victor.

"We do our best. Now you were saying on the phone that you have important business to discuss," says Eric.

"Let us talk of pleasure before business. I can see a few new faces in your nest, Northman. Are you going to introduce me?" asks Victor.

"My apologies, Victor. You have already met my child, Pam, as well as my Bonded, Sookie, but to her left is my brother, Bastian, and at my sides are my personal guards, Aurora and Stark."

"Well, Northman, you keep interesting guards. I can tell they're not human or vampire," Victor states, waiting an explanation.

"No, they are not, but let's not have this conversation in the main bar. If you'd like to follow me to my office, I can have drinks served and we can talk freely," Eric says.

With a nod from Victor, Eric turns to Pam, Bastian, and me, motioning to follow as we walk in the direction of his office. I look back quickly to see Victor and his muscle standing from the booth to follow, with Aurora and Stark bring up the rear. As we enter the office, Eric moves to sit behind his desk with Bastian, Pam, and I sitting on the couch to his left. Once Victor and his vampires enter with Aurora and Stark closing the door behind them, Eric motions to the seat in front of the right of his desk, which Victor takes and his muscle moves to stand behind him. With everyone one seated, Aurora moves to stand on Eric's right behind his desk and Stark moves to Eric's left.

"So, Victor, what business were you needing to discuss?" asks Eric.

"Oh no, Northman, you will not change the subject at hand," says Victor

"And to what subject are you referring, Victor?"

"The subject of your personal guards. At a closer look I can see they're similar, but not the same. The female is something special indeed."

"Victor, did you really travel all the way to my area to discuss my guards?"

While looking from Aurora to Eric, Victor says he did not and proceeds to ramble on about new vampires requesting to move into Eric's area and the required donation to be made to the king's estate. It has been about ten minutes when Ginger knocks on the door with our drinks. Once Eric informs her to enter, I watch as Victor notices the blood shakes sitting on Ginger's tray and to whom she passes them to. Taking my first sip, I almost split it everywhere when Aurora connects all our minds so we can hear what Victor is thinking.

"_I know De Castro wants us to take the telepath without the Sheriff knowing he was involved, but seeing these guards I believe he'll want all three. I just need to touch the female and I'll know what we'll need to restrain them. Who does Northman think he is keeping these creatures from his king? After we take them from him, I'll give him his final death with pleasure."_

Keeping us linked, Aurora asks Eric what he wants to do.

_"Are you and Stark able to mask yourselves from touch?"_ Eric asks.

_"Yes, but I'm not going to be very happy if you let that thing touch me, Eric,"_ replies Aurora.

_"Don't worry, dealer. By the end off tonight, you'll enjoy getting your pound of flesh from Victor. Can you make your skin irresistible to him without him knowing what you are?"_ asks Eric.

_"Yes, and I'm telling you, I'll want more than a pound of his flesh,"_ says Aurora.

_"That you shall have,"_ says Eric.

As we hear Bastian and Stark growling in our minds, we know they are not happy at all about Eric letting Victor touch Aurora, but we all trust his judgement. With Aurora breaking the link, we all tune back into Victor's lies.

"I'll have one of the King's people contact your child about the ball in two weeks and they can finalize your travel plans. I do hope you intend to bring along your intriguing guards," says Victor.

"I can assure you, Victor. They'll be at my side."

"Excellent, maybe you'd allow me the pleasure of dancing with Aurora and Sookie?"

"I'm sure the pleasure would be all theirs. But, if that is all Victor, we really must end it here. I have other area business I must attend to back in Bon Temps."

"Of course, Sheriff. Allow us the honor of walking you to your cars."

We all know the reason Victor and his muscle are following us out is to see what we are driving so they can stop us on the way home. Aurora is still giving us flashes of what he is thinking. What we don't realize is that at the exact moment we are about to exit Eric's office, Victor is taking his opportunity to touch Aurora. With a slimy "do you mind?" Victor raises his hand to Aurora. With a nod from Eric, Aurora places her hand in his. Watching Victor kiss Aurora's hand, I almost lose it myself. The filthy rat actual sticks out his tongue and rolls it over her hand before letting go.

"Northman, she is the most delectable creature I have ever tasted. I truly believe I have never come close to anything of her equal. Please tell me you've had the honor of tasting her?" says Victor.

"I can promise you, Victor. She is everything you're thinking and more," replies Eric.

Doing something I never thought I'd see, Aurora moves closer to Eric and raises her hand to his mouth. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, Eric brings her index finger to his now extended fang and pricks the tip. Sucking gently, I can see Eric is struggling to keep control of himself with the goddess's blood trickling into his mouth.

"I can see by the look on your face, Northman, that she is a treasure indeed," says Victor.

Giving Victor a "if you only knew smirk," we all walk out to the car park. Just before we turn the corner, I remember Aurora and Stark's personalized plates and push to their minds. Without even answering me, Aurora just gives me a cheeky wink. Reaching the cars, I can see the plates have been changed to say GUARD1 & GUARD2.

"Interesting car's your guards drive, Northman. I can see you pay them well."

"Actually, Victor, I pay them nothing. They chose me, not I them."

I know Eric is playing with Victor because the look on his face says it all. Climbing into the Corvette with Eric, I notice Aurora and Bastian getting into one car and Stark and Pam into the other. Pulling out of the car park in between the two Lamborghinis, Eric asks me to get Aurora to connect us all. Bastian is the first to speak.

_"Brother, I hope now you've tasted our bonded, you'll share yours with Stark and I."_

_"Bastian, I'm not a drink you can pass around!"_ I exclaim.

_"Oh, just one taste, little sister. You may like what we have to offer,"_ taunts Stark.

_"No one is tasting anyone, Stark. That is unless you're offering yourself?"_ I taunt back.

_"Well, well, little sister, haven't we grown into your fangs? If my goddess allows it, you can suck my finger any time."_

_"I can promise you this, Stark, if anyone was to suck my finger besides Eric, it'd be Pam. First come first served."_

_"I always knew you had a thing for me, my little telepath. I'll be ready and waiting,"_ says Pam.

_"Look what you have started, dealer. Let me tell you all now, no one is tasting anyone,"_ says Eric.

_"Oh, that is where you're wrong, Eric. Once we are back in Bon Temps, your finger has a date with my mouth. You just enjoyed that a little too much to let pass, and I know Sookie won't mind sharing,"_ says Aurora.

_"Aurora is right, Eric. Fair's fair,"_ I say.

_"Fine. Once we have dealt with Victor, you may suck my finger, but I chose which finger,"_ huffs Eric.

_"As you wish, Viking,"_ says Aurora.

Travelling down a back road from Shreveport to Bon Temps, we increase the speed to get some ground on the two SVU's following behind us. Once Eric feels we are far enough in front of them, he signals for everyone to pull to the side of the road and we wait for Victor and his men.

"Aurora, are you going to be able to stop the approaching cars?" Eric asks.

"Eric, you insult me. I have ripped the wings from a Griffin. I think I can handle a human automobile. The question is: who do you want still living when I stop them?"

"Do as you please to the first car that will be filled with nothing but guards. The second car will hold Victor, he must live, for a short time anyway."

As we hear the cars approaching, Aurora gives Eric a nod and signals something to Stark as she moves into the middle of the road. Once the headlight come into view, Aurora stretches out her wings and with one strike a flame burns bright around her whole body. I can only imagine the view the first car is getting of this death dealer burning bright in the middle of the road. With the screech of tires, there is no worry about Aurora stopping the cars. Her problem now is keeping them from turning and making a run for it.

As the five of us watch, the air around Aurora starts to become blurry and. with a bend of her knees, she launches herself over the first car and lands in front of Victor's. Plunging her fist into the bonnet, she pulls the engine out of its bay. Before the engine can hit the ground, Aurora moves to the right side of the car as Stark appears on the left. Raising their hands, sharp streams of fire, burning so hot we could feel the heat from where we stood, are projecting against the sides of the SUV. I can't believe what I am seeing. They are actually welding the doors closed. Within seconds, Stark is back at our side with a glorious fire burning in his eyes as Aurora makes her way to the car holding the guards.

We can all hear the screams of panic from the guards as they try turning the car to escape. With a burst of white light, Aurora flips the car on its side. Beating her wings once, Aurora levitates to the top of the turned over car. Extending her wings to spread the full length of the car and bearing her fangs, she now has all the guards as well as Victor trapped.

"Sookie, now that I have our little toys caged, how would you like to show Victor what you have become?" Aurora asks.

Getting a huge smile from Eric, I extend my fangs and walk toward Aurora, with Stark and Bastian at my flanks. I am burning all over to sink my teeth into something. I know this is the vampire side of me and the feeling is euphoric. I open and close my hands as I close the gap to the trapped vampires.

"Aurora, I can feel it growing in me that I want to kill. I just don't know if I can," I say.

"Little sister, all I'm asking you to do is feed from one of our little toys till they stop moving. Do you think you can do that?" Aurora asks.

The hunger now burning in my mouth is a confirmation I can do what Aurora wants with ease. With a smile now planted on my face, Stark and Bastian move in front of me as Aurora bends into the car and pulls out a terrified vampire. While he screams, Aurora lets out an earth shattering snarl, which silences him within a second. He is still thrashing as Aurora passes the vampire to Bastian and Stark. I don't know what comes over me but I can't wait another second. I launch at the restrained vampire and rip into his neck. Pulling the back of his head to get better access, I hear his neck snap and, instead of sickening me, it spurs me on. Plunging my fangs in better, I drink hard until the vampire is dead. Letting go and steeping away, my new little family all clap and cheer. Before I can even blush, Eric has scooped me up and crashes his lips to mine. With our tongues battling, I know he can still taste the blood of my first kill.

"Lover, that was truly one of the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do," Eric says.

"I feel amazing, Eric. I want to run, scream, and I guess you can feel what else I'd like to do," I smirk.

Snarling with lust, Eric nips my ear as everyone laughs.

"Ok, you're up, Pam. Let's show the viewing audience, as well as your master, your new little talent," says Aurora.

"What talent are you referring to, dealer?" asks Eric.

"You're going to love this, Eric. Stark and I can sense that for a short time we'll be able to transfer our flame to Pam," says Aurora.

With pride plastered all over her face, Pam moves to stand by Stark. Running his hand over the top of Pam's head, we watch as Stark's flame continues to travel all the way down her body. Pam is loving every second of this. Standing back, she nods to Aurora. Lifting another vampire from the car, Aurora drops him next to Pam. Before he can make a run for it, Pam reaches out and grabs hold of his shoulders. With a cry of pain, the vampire bursts into flame and flakes away to dust. Shouting for another, I watch Pam back up and move to a crouching position. Aurora automatically knows what Pam wants and within a second she is throwing a vampire in Pam's direction. Pam launches up to the tumbling vampire and before they hit the ground he is dust. Landing as if she just took a little skip, Pam turn smiling to Aurora with joy. I can see at the moment just how powerful Aurora is. She is tossing full grown vampires like she is throwing candy to children in a crowd. Looking back in Pam's direction, we all watch the fame flicker out. Eric gives Pam a wink and I know he is extremely proud of his child.

"Well, my lovelies, we only have two left and, by the looks on their faces, they won't be much fun," says Aurora.

"Enough playing around, Aurora. Finish them and we'll get our pound of flesh from Victor," says Eric.

Looking over to the car that has Victor trapped, Aurora keeps her gaze locked on the windscreen as she points her hands into the opening she's been pulling the vampires from and blasts in a stream of fire. Once she feels she's finished with the last two vampires, Aurora flips off the car and lands next to Bastian. She gives him a look as she runs her tongue along his lips and we all watch as Aurora, Bastian, and Stark's eyes all flash with fire.

We all turn towards the car and I can see Aurora concentrating on the windscreen.

"Eric, we have a slight problem that not even I can fix," says Aurora.

We all quickly turn to stare at the death dealer still staring into the windscreen with wings fully spread and her fire building. What in the hell can be a problem for a death dealer goddess? I just watched her rip an engine out of a car and throw it like it is an empty soda can. Eric nods his head towards the car and we all know he wants to know what Victor has waiting for us.

"It seems that, if you were trying to keep Stark and I a secret from your king, we have a major problem. Your friend inside the car has been sending picture and video via phone to De Castro, and is currently in the middle of a conversation with him," says Aurora.

"SHIT," is all Eric mumbles. Within a second, he tells Aurora to remove the two personal guards still trapped in the car with Victor so Eric can have a talk with his friend. Bastian and Stark move behind Aurora as she grabs the rear passenger door. Pulling the welded door open, we all hear the bang, bang, bang as someone from inside the car proceeds to shoot at Aurora through the now open door. The next few moments will stay with all of us for the rest of our lives. Quickly moving her hands down to her sides, Aurora's clenched fists spring open and a burst of power knocks us all to the ground. She is losing it big time. Thrusting her body half into the car, she pulls the first vampire out by his hair. Punching her fist through his chest, she actually rips out his heart and tosses the body near the turned over car. I can hear Stark's screams for her to calm down as she starts to get brighter. None of us, not even Stark, can pull ourselves from the ground. The energy she is emitting is amazing. Clutching the heart from the first vampire in one hand, Aurora rotates the other and the long silver sword I'd seen her torture Bill with appears.

We all watch as Stark manages to crawl to his feet. We all know he is in extreme pain because it shows heavily in his eyes. Aurora has pulled the second guard out of the car and has him pinned to the car by his face. The most disturbing thing about this is that she's stuffed the heart of the first guard in his mouth so he can't scream while she slices thin strips from his body.

By the time Stark reaches Aurora, there is nothing but the head pinned against the car of the second guard. Throwing himself at Aurora, he wraps his arms and wings as tightly as he can and calls Bastian, Pam, and I to help him. Once we are all around Aurora, she calms but only enough so that she won't hurt any of us. That is all we are getting for now. She is one seriously pissed death dealer. Stark gives Eric a nod and Eric moves to the open door to find Victor.

Pulling Victor from the car, Eric looks back to see how we are managing with the enraged death dealer. Seeing he dosen't have long, Eric turned back to Victor.

"Now look what you've done, my friend. First you come to kidnap my bonded and then you shoot at my death dealer. It's going to take us hours to calm her down," says Eric.

"What I've done! That thing needs to be chained or killed!" Victor screams.

That comment caused us a little trouble. Even with Stark behind her, his arms and wings wrapped tight enough to kill ten humans, and Bastian, Pam, and I grabbing tight to anything that could stop Aurora from moving, we all are lifted off the ground. She is levitating with everyone attached towards Eric and Victor. Stark plunges his fangs into Aurora neck and starts to drink. With us getting higher off the ground, Stark linked all our minds and screams "DRINK." We all bite any part exposed on Aurora body and drink hard. After about 15 seconds, we start to come down and with a thud we all know to let go. We don't need to have that rage directed at any of us. With Aurora's blood now flowing through us, we are able to keep her still enough for Eric to finish talking to Victor.

"If I were you, Victor, I'd keep the comments nice and friendly at the moment. As you can see, my little death dealer is a hard one to control," Eric says.

"Eric, why are you going against your king?" asks Victor.

"You insult my intelligence, Victor. I have no intentions of going against my king and if you'd hand me your phone I'll tell him myself," says Eric.

Looking down to the phone Victor is trying to hide behind his back, Eric raises his hand and Victor places the phone into it.

"Good evening, my king," says Eric.

"Northman, I hear you've attacked Victor," says De Castro.

"Not at all, my king. It was Victor who called me into a meeting with the intention of kidnapping my bonded."

"Are you accusing me of something, Northman?"

"Never, my king. You know I am loyal. Have I not shown you this over and over?"

"That you have, Northman. But why attack Victor? You know he is under my retinue."

"It was Victor who attacked us, my king, and unfortunately my death dealer took extreme offence."

"Northman, did I just hear you correctly? You have a death dealer as a personal guard?"

"Yes, your highness. There is also a warrior angel with death dealer blood."

"May I ask to how you came to be in possession of such amazing creatures?"

"They are living with my bonded and blood tied with my brother, Bastian, as well as all in my nest."

"This is all very interesting, Northman, and I wish to discuss it at length when you come to my ball in two weeks. I expect your full nest will be attending?"

"We shall."

"Excellent, now release Victor and we will look at this as a misunderstanding."

Before Eric could reply to De Castro, Aurora rips an arm free and shoots a bolt of lightning at Victor, hitting him in the left shoulder. Screaming, Victor falls in a heap on the ground.

"What is happening there, Northman? Who can I hear screaming?"

"It's Victor, your majesty. Unfortunately, my death dealer is not going to let him leave alive."

"Are you refusing my command, Sheriff?"

"Your majesty, it is not I that wishes Victor dead. But as you heard yourself, he declared her death and she will not allow it to stand. If we wish to keep the death dealer in our kingdom, I'm sorry but Victor must be handed over to her to do with as she wishes."

"I see your point, Northman. You have done your king and his kingdom proud bringing not only a telepath to us, but now also a death dealer and a warrior angel. I look forward to have you all stand by my side at the ball. Do with Victor what you must. I shall see you in two weeks."

And with that he hangs up and I know Victor heard all of the conversation. Victor tries to crawl under the car and Eric stops him by placing his foot in the middle of Victor's back. Eric gives Stark a nod and we all step back and release Aurora. As she approaches Victor, Eric backs over to where we all stand.

As Victor screams in terror, Aurora rips him limb from limb, going slowly and enjoying the sensation of her fingers ripping flesh from bone. We watch the death dealer end his life. Before his body flakes away to nothing from the heat of her fire, Aurora pulls out his fangs and places them in the palm of her hand. She walks back toward us, still struggling for control. As Aurora's hand still holding the fangs burst with white light, she threw something to Eric. Before I can look to see what Eric is holding, I watch Stark flash to Aurora side and scoop her up in his arms, wrapping his wings around her.

"What did Aurora throw at you, Master?" asks Pam.

Pam has just loved the scene that played out before us, so finding out what Eric has is her number one priority.

"I believe our Aurora has bestowed a gift of Victor's fangs to me," says Eric.

With a laugh, Eric opens his hand and there sitting in his palm is a glass ball with Victor's fangs positioned perfectly in the middle for all to see.

"The perfect gift. How am I ever going to compete?" asks Pam.

Pam turns to Aurora and gives a wicked wink. As we slowly walk back to the cars, Aurora and Stark project flames towards the two SVU's, disintegrating them to nothing but smoke and ash.

"Eric, I hate to challenge your judgement, but why didn't you just tell De Castro to take a flying leap. Didn't Aurora say that now she and Stark are at your side your report to no one?" I ask.

"You may always challenge me, Lover. The reason we cannot move against De Castro yet is that we must visit our friend Stan in Texas."

As Eric looks over to Stark still holding Aurora, I know they are having a silent conversation. Within a minute, Aurora and Stark nod to Eric and he pulls out his phone.

"Stan here. What do you want?" the King of Texas answers his phone.

"I see your phone manner hasn't improved, Stan," says Eric.

"Northman, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Stan, we were thinking of coming to see you tonight."

"Of course. I hope you've brought your bonded to Texas with you?"

"Actual Stan, Sookie and I are still in Louisiana."

"Northman, did you not just request an audience with me this evening? I'm not sure if you're aware, but it's two in the morning."

"I'm well aware of the time, Stan. Can we see you or not?"

"I don't understand you, Northman, but if you wish I'm free."

"Where are you at the moment?"

"Northman, you're getting on my nerves."

"Please, Stan, trust me. Where are you and are you alone?"

"Fine, Northman. I'm in my room, and yes I'm alone."

"Excellent. We'll be there in one minute."

Keeping the phone to his ear, Eric nods to Stark and Aurora. Stark puts Aurora down and she moves between Bastian and Eric as Stark positions himself between Pam and I. Reaching out and touching us, we shimmer into Stan's bedroom.

Now standing in front of the King of Texas, I seriously worry if Vampire can have heart attacks. Stan is not looking so good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sookie's POV

I watch as Eric walks slowly over to Stan, trying to calm the vampire king still frozen in horror. Aurora moves back close to Stark as she still hasn't calmed from the incident with Victor. I watch closely as Stark places both hands on Aurora's cheeks and gazes into her eyes. He is seeing something that truly has him worried. Moving both himself and Aurora away from everyone, Stark scans the room for something. From my previous experiences with Stark and Aurora, I have never seen Stark so agitated when Aurora isn't completely one hundred percent. Something is bothering him and it is starting to show.

"Stark, is everything ok?" I ask.

"Sookie, Aurora can't hold out much longer. She's fighting all she can, but it's causing us a lot of pain. We need to get outside or to some water," says Stark.

"I don't understand, holding what?"

"Little sister, we didn't sleep properly because we were with you today at Merlotte's and we haven't truly eaten since we arrived in this realm. Aurora geared up after being attacked. She hasn't been able to release the energy she built up for battle. We may have drained her a little to keep her calm and under control, but she has recovered and is fighting to stay calm."

Pam and Bastian can feel what Stark is saying is true. Their connection was allowing them to feel some of Aurora and Stark's pain. Moving over to Eric and Stan, I know if we don't do something quickly there is not going to be a Texas kingdom much longer.

"Eric, we have to get Aurora outside or to water NOW!" I interrupt.

Hearing the panic in my voice, Eric turns to Stan and asks if he still has the swimming pool filled at his mansion. With a nod, Stan looks over to Aurora, who is now cradled in Stark's arms with Bastian drinking heavily from her wrist. Eric rips open the bedroom door and we all follow Stan quickly thru the main hall. Reaching the sun room, I can see a large swimming pool with its cover still on. Before I can ask how to remove the cover Pam and Eric are ripping it back as Stark steps into the water. As soon as Stark lowers himself and Aurora into the pool, the water starts to boil. Steam bellows into the sun room. Once it starts to clear, we can see Aurora and Stark cuddled up to each other on the bottom of the pool and both their flames are turning a gentle blue.

"Eric, what the hell are those things at the bottom of my pool?" asks Stan.

"Old friend, they are our future. Aurora and Stark are bonded with my brother Bastian," Eric replies.

"I hold my future safe in my hands, Viking, and before I hand it over to you or your brother, you'll tell me what they are," demands Stan.

"Stan, what they are is a goddess death dealer and warrior angel," says Eric.

"Eric, I don't know what they've told you they are, but I happen to know the entire warrior angel race died in the last blood battle of their realm. This is why the remaining angels never leave, for they hold no protection outside their world now," Stan says.

"What you say is almost true, old friend. Stark is the last of his kind and blood tied with Aurora. He is no longer just a warrior angel. He carries the blood of Poseidon's son and Aurora's brother, Val."

"Eric, if what you are saying is true, you have the fate of our world lying in the bottom of my pool. The death dealers where created to end realms and it makes me worried that you are going to hand this creature and it's angel mate to De Castro."

"Stan, I have no intention of letting De Castro place one hand on Aurora or Stark. They are part of my nest and you've known me long enough to know I don't share well."

"That you don't, Viking. Now answer me this, why have you brought these creature to my home?"

"De Castro sent Victor to kidnap Sookie tonight and, in the process of giving Victor his final death, he was able to send pictures of Aurora and Stark to the king. I had to acknowledge they are part of my nest and under his kingdom. What I need from you, old friend, is a way to provoke De Castro into something with the king of Mississippi."

"What does Russell Edgington have to do with any of this?"

"He is the one vampire that De Castro truly hates. He'd meet his final death to prevent Russell getting anywhere near Aurora and Stark. I need to get Russell to move on De Castro so I can use it as a smoke screen to take Louisiana for myself."

"So, it's a kingdom your after now?"

"It's was never my intention to become king, but I have no choice if I wish to keep my new nest safe."

As we all stand in silence thinking of a way to get Russell to move on De Castro, we watch Aurora and Stark lying in the bottom of the pool. It amazes me how Bastian stalks the pool's edge, waiting for one movement from the two to know they are alright. In that second it hits me, the one thing a king hates is losing something unique to another king.

"Eric, I know what we can do to piss off Russell and think it was De Castro," I say.

"What do you have in mind, my lover?" asks Eric.

"Quinn. De Castro was all 'I have a telepath' at the last conference and Russell was in turn gloating he held the only were tiger in the country at his call for pit fighting. Let's take Quinn and Russell will think we're doing it on the orders of De Castro," I explain my plan.

"Viking, not only is your bonded beautiful and talented, but she is also smart. Russell will wage a counter strike if he feels De Castro is trying to collect a kingdom stronger than his."

"Ok, my lover, how do you plan on us taking the tiger from Edgington? Are we to attack his kingdom? The tiger is held due to the king having his mother," says Eric.

"Easy, we bet Quinn and his mother in a pit fight against something the king can't pass up."

"Sookie, what do we have that would make Russell risk his prize possession?" asks Eric.

"We have a telepath," I suggest.

"NO! Not only would Russell know I would not bet with my bonded, he'd expect me to wager a higher bet for you than the tiger."

"Eric, we won't start with me as the wager. We'll start with something else and make him request me as the prize if we lose. This way the king thinks he has us at his advantage."

"Viking, she is truly an amazing creature. It's perfect. Russell will bet anything if he thinks he'll get Sookie and, if you let him thinks he's placed the stakes, he'll bet," says Stan.

"And who are we going to use it the pits? Can I suggest your former boss?" scoffs Eric.

Before I can even give Eric a scowl for suggesting Sam, Aurora bursts from the water, picks me up, and flys us up to the sun room roof. While I scream for all I am worth, my crazy roommate laughs and twists us about. I can hear Eric screaming at Aurora to put me down, while Bastian and Pam laugh with pleasure at seeing me dripping wet and swooping around the room. I am about to take another deep breath for my next scream, when I see Stark climb from the pool and shake his wings with a huge smile on his face. Moving over to Bastian, Stark raises his hands to Aurora and we quickly descend. Placing me down next to Pam, Aurora, still giggling, rushes into the awaiting arms of her angel. Turning slightly in Stark's arms, Aurora pulls Bastian closer and kisses him passionately.

"Aurora, can you please explain why you just scared the crap out of me?" I huff.

"I did no such thing, little sister. I was just simply excited about your gift," says Aurora.

"I think you stayed in the water a little too long, roommate," I say.

"Sookie, I can never be in the water too long. I am the daughter of Poseidon. But never the less, did you not just convince Eric to let me fight? This will be amusing to kill for money and I do hope Eric will allow it to be more than one fighter?" Aurora asks gleefully.

"Well, Eric, it seems your death dealer has declared herself your fighter. I pity the beasts Russell places in the pits with her," says Stan.

"As do I, old friend, but Aurora if you ever grab my bonded like that again we will have a problem," Eric says seriously.

"Promises, promises, Eric, if your friend won't mind, can we fly around his compound? I wish to stretch my wings," asks Aurora.

With Stan chuckling at Aurora's and my now dripping clothes, he gives a nod and walks us out the rear entrance of the sun room. Once in the night air, Aurora stretches her wings and lets her blue flame flow around her body. Looking over to Bastian, she gives him a playful wink and extends her hand. As Bastian takes Aurora's hand, her flame spreads over him and she moves behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and taking flight. It is amazing. Bastian and Aurora are as one moving about the night sky, her wings spread wide striking the night air. As Stark is about to off, Pam clears her throat and, with a chuckle from Stark, Pam rushes over and lets the angel take her up into the night to play with Aurora and Bastian.

Watching the four of them laughing and playing, I am almost sorry I don't have wings. Moving to Eric's side, I wrap myself around his waist and realiserealize I am much more content in my vampires arms.

"Viking, I can see you have your handful with those two. Your life will never be dull again," comments Stan.

"That it won't, old friend. Now let us discuss how we are going to get Aurora into the pits," says Eric.

"Luck seems to be on your side, Eric. Tomorrow night there is a flight in Jackson and my fighter is competing," says Stan.

So it is decided we'll stay with Stan and accompany him and his fighter to the pits tomorrow night. Eric calls Aurora and Stark to return with Pam and Bastian, as we have things we need to do before sunrise. Once we are all together, it is decided that first Aurora, Stark, and Bastian will return to the cars and take them back to my place, just in case someone is looking for us. Once they get back, Bastian and Pam will make all the arrangement for tomorrow night, while Aurora, Stark, Eric, and I visit Quinn and inform him of our plan. It is only minutes before Aurora, Stark, and Bastian are back from moving the cars and they take the spare time to show off a little for their new friend Stan. Aurora is shimmering him in and out of his house while awaiting Eric's call to go to Quinn.

"Eric, you are going to save a fortune in travel expenses," says Stan.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Stan. You look like a child at one of those amusement parks," says Eric.

"I have to admit, I haven't had this much fun in centuries," Stan says.

With Eric giving Stan a friendly pat on the back, we move to Aurora and Stark to make our way to Quinn. Once we shimmer into the room, I am horrified by what I am seeing. Quinn and his mother are being held in two caged cells, side by side, and in each is nothing but a bed and a toilet. The King of Mississippi must be a true monster to keep two people cages this way. I watch Aurora move to where Quinn is sleeping and quickly positions herself on top of him, pinning him down and placing a hand over his mouth. This action wakes Quinn and I can see him trying to shift. But from the panicked look on his face, Aurora is doing something to him that stops his ability to transform into a tiger. Now starting to thrash a little to get free, Quinn is becoming terrified. I decide to try and calm him by entering his mind.

_"Quinn, it's ok. Just calm down and she'll let you up,"_ I say.

_"Sookie, is that you? What the hell is going on?"_ Quinn asks.

_"Yes, it's me, Quinn. Stop struggling and turn your head to the left."_

I watch as Quinn stops moving and Aurora releases her grip on his mouth, allowing him to turn his head.

_"How the hell did you get in here and what the hell is this woman doing to me that I can't shift?"_ asks Quinn.

_"That woman is Aurora and, what can I say, she can do anything she wants it seems,"_ I say.

This gets a soft giggle from Aurora and Stark and Quinn knows they can hear what I am saying, even in his mind.

_"Quinn, we've come here so Eric can talk to you. Are you able to stay quiet and calm so Aurora can let you up?"_ I ask.

_"I'm calm, Sookie. It was just a shock to wake up with a hot chick straddling my lap and not being able to move."_

Eric gives Aurora a nod to release Quinn, but before climbing off she bends down and runs her tongue over his lips.

_"You, my little tiger, are just too yummy not to taste. I hope I can play with you again,"_ says Aurora.

_"I can promise you this, Babe, I'm far from little and whenever you're ready give me a call,"_ flirts Quinn.

Giggling, Aurora lets Quinn pick her up by the hips and place her on the ground before standing.

_"Quinn, we need you to not talk. Thanks to Aurora, Eric will be able to read and project to you his thoughts and you to him,"_ I say.

Quinn turns to look at Aurora, who is now standing with Stark, and they both extend their wings and give him a wink.

_"Sookie, you're running with a crazy crowd these days, but I'll hear the blood sucker out. It's not if I can go anywhere,"_ says Quinn.

_"Tiger, thanks to Aurora and my bonded, we've come here to offer you and your mother the chance to be free off the King of __Mississippi__,"_ says Eric.

_"Ok, blood sucker, you have my attention. What do you want me to do?"_ asks Quinn.

_"I don't want you to do anything. I'm going to use the value you hold to Russell to bet against him in the pits. Once my fighter wins, you and your mother will belong to me and you shall return to Area 5 with us,"_ explains Eric.

_"So, let's say your fighter does win. What will you have me doing once you get me and my mother back to Louisiana?"_ asks Quinn.

_"We will set your mother up in a house and she will be cared for and free to do as she wishes. All I ask of you is that you stand at Aurora and Stark's side when you're called upon,"_ Eric says.

_"So, you'll still need me to fight?"_ asks Quinn.

Eric turns to Aurora, who is smiling and moving towards Quinn.

_"Oh, I can promise you, little tiger, there will never be a need for you to fight again. Stark and I will be the only one's having that fun, but what Eric asks of you is for me not him,"_ says Aurora.

_"Then what do you want from me?"_ asks Quinn.

Aurora moves to stand directly in front of Quinn and reaches a hand up to stoke his cheek, running her finger over his chin and tracing her way down over his chest. Quinn closes his eyes and moans with the pleasure of her touch.

_"All I ask of you, little tiger, is be at my side so I can taste you whenever I want,"_ says Aurora seductively.

Quinn eyes flash open, as Aurora moves back to where Stark is standing, with lust in his eyes. As Quinn stares past Eric and I to look upon his sleeping mother, a tear runs down his cheek.

_"Eric, are you telling me, that if your fighter wins tomorrow night, you're going to set my mother up in a house and have her taken care of for the rest of her life as a free woman and all I have to do is stand next to a sexy woman and let her touch me the way she just did?"_

_"That's what we want, Tiger."_

_"Why offer me heaven when I know you hate me?"_

_"It's not I that is offering it, Tiger. Aurora wants you and, if you're willing, it's you she shall have. It is also you that shall have to stand at my side as an obedient servant in public. Can you do this, Tiger?"_ asks Eric.

_"Eric, for what you are offering I'd lie at your feet and be your foot stool to save my mother. You have my word. But who are you going to get to flight? Edgington is presenting his new were grizzly and he's insane."_ says Quinn.

Eric points to where Aurora and Stark are standing and, as Quinn turns to look at them, Aurora steps forward and bursts into a bright red flame, extending her fangs, and rotating her wrists to let two long silver swords appear. She looks like war and death mixed together. Eric stands tall with pride that this creature is at his side, while Quinn has to take a few steps back from the death dealer before him.

_"So, Tiger, are we still willing to be her play thing now you can see what she is?"_ asks Eric.

Aurora flicks open her fingers, letting the two swords disappear, and turns her flame back to blue. Stark steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, extending his fangs, and running them along her neck, making Aurora let out a purr of pleasure.

_"From what I'm seeing, Eric, I think I'll take my chances. But what the hell are they?"_ asks Quinn.

_"You, Tiger, have just become the pet of a death dealer,"_ replies Eric.

With Quinn shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing, he moves over to shake Eric's hand to close the deal. I am happy when Eric takes his hand and gives a nod. My little family is growing by the second. What started out as a telepath and a were panther that couldn't change properly, is now a hybrid vampire fairy and a full blood panther, with a vampire Sheriff and his child, who can hold a death dealer's flame, Eric's brother, Bastian, who is bonded with a goddess death dealer and warrior angel and to finish us off, we now have a were tiger. I'm going to need a bigger house if this keeps up. Waving goodbye to Quinn, I feel sick that we have to leave him and his mother there, but I know that after tomorrow night we'll be taking them home with us. I watch Quinn face as we shimmer out and I know I am going to have to explain a lot to him tomorrow night.

We arrive back in Stan's back yard and find Pam and Bastian waiting for us. Pam gives a nod to Eric to signal that all is arranged for tomorrow night as we follow them inside. Pam is the first to reach her room, but, before she can open the door, Aurora grabs her wrist and whispers quietly that there is a gift from her, Stark, and Bastian waiting in Pam's room. I look as Pam opens her door and there, sitting on her bed, are a blond and a brunette wearing nothing but their bras and panties. Pam spins around and plants a big kiss on Aurora's lips before quickly stepping into her room and closing the door. Aurora, Stark, and Bastian's room is next and Eric gives a few orders about tomorrow night before pulling me off to our room across the hall.

Before I can catch my breath, Eric throws me on the bed and removes his entire outfit. Not wanting to be out done, I slip out of my dress and extend my fangs to my Viking.

"Lover, I have been waiting all night to have those fangs of yours deep in my skin," Eric says huskily.

"I want more than just your fangs deep in me, Eric."

Eric growls, popping his fangs down, and pushes me hard against the bed. I know he isn't holding anything back as he bites down hard on my nipple. I am in heaven as he thrusts hard into me, grabbing my hair and exposing my neck to him. I dig my fingernails into his back, raising my hips to every one of his thrusts, begging for more. I can feel my orgasm growing as Eric runs his tongue along my neck, snarling hungrily for me. I wrap my right leg around his waist and bite hard into his neck. Eric roars as he feels my orgasm hit and plunges his fangs into my neck while reaching his. We drink hard from each other, riding out our pleasure.

"Lover, you are my greatest treasure," he says.

"I bet you say that to all the hybrids."

"That I do considering you are the only one. I will love you till my final death, my Sookie."

I cuddle up in my vampire's arms awaiting the day to take us, truly content with my new life.

"Eric, before we sleep can you answer me one question?"

"Anything, Lover."

"Why are you letting Aurora keep Quinn? Why not use him as a fighter or guard?"

"Firstly, I know that is something you wouldn't want, my Sookie, and secondly he'll be very happy with Aurora, Stark, and Bastian."

"But why do you care if he's happy?"

"Because you have shown me, my love, that when your family is happy so are you."

"Are you really happy, Eric, honestly?"

"Lover, how could I not be? I have you for eternity and we have a nest of the most powerful creatures to ever walk this or any realm."

How could I argue with that? I feel the same. I now have Eric for eternity and our family is full of the most amazing creatures you could ever dream of. Feeling the pull of the sun, I relax into the strong arms of my Viking and let sleep take me.

Waking the next evening, full of anticipation for the night ahead, I kiss Eric on the cheek and scoot off the bed. Grabbing my dress that had worked its way to the floor, I pull it on and walk across the hall to Aurora, Stark, and Bastian's room. It is like the closer we are the happier we'll all be. Knocking on the door, I can feel the buzz of excitement emitting from Aurora. Once in the room I can't help myself, I crawl up onto the bed and snuggle in with everyone.

"So, little sister, we heard that you had fun last night," taunts Stark.

"Stark, are we getting a little jealous?" I fake sincerity.

"Little sister, I'm really liking the new you. But I can promise you, I have everything I need right here with Bastian and Aurora."

Looking over to Aurora, who is lying in between Bastian's legs, while Stark has his head nestled in her lap, I can truly say they glow with happiness.

"Bastian, how do you feel about Quinn joining our little family?" I ask.

"Sookie, from what Aurora and Stark felt from him last night, we are going to have fun indeed," Bastian replies.

I watch as all three of their eyes wash over with flames. God, I hope Quinn is ready for these three.

"Don't worry, Sookie. Stark, Bastian, and I will take very good care of the tiger," says Aurora.

"I wish you wouldn't read my mind all the time," I complain.

"It's hard not to, little sister, when you keep shouting at us," says Aurora.

"What do you mean shouting?" I ask.

"Sookie, your thoughts are very LOUD!" teases Aurora.

Blushing red, I whisper sorry as Stark pulls me closer to them. Now I rest my head on Aurora thigh and we all lay quietly while Bastian reads Austin out loud. It is about twenty minutes later when Eric. Pam, and Stan walk in and find us in the same positions, still drifting on Bastian's words.

"Eric, if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe that in my house I have a death dealer, warrior angel, and a vampire fairy hybrid, as well as your brother all snuggled up together reading Jane Austin," says Stan.

"What can I say, Stan? My nest is close," responds Eric.

"I hope one day I can find a nest as close as yours from what I heard from all of you last night," teases Stan.

With us all laughing, Aurora snaps her fingers and again we are dressed and ready to go. Eric is wearing black jeans and a black shirt. Pam looks amazing in a baby doll channel jacket and skirt. Bastian and Stark are wearing leather pants and blood red T-shirts. Aurora and I have on faded blue Jag jeans and leather corsets. I am starting to believe Aurora has a thing for corsets when the word "WINGS" was pushed into my mind by her and Stark. Turning to look at them, I notice Stan is frozen.

"Stan, are you ok?" I ask.

"Sookie, did what happen just really happen?" asks Stan.

"Yes, old friend, our goddess likes to dress us for battle," replies Eric.

"And what amazing taste she has. Channel, dealer, you did very well," says Pam.

"I thought you'd like it, Pam, but how did it go with our gift last night?" Aurora asks.

With us all laughing, Stan just gets more confused. As we walk to the cars, Eric explainsexplaines the little gift Aurora, Stark, and Bastian left for Pam and Stan just shakes his head. After we've been introduced to Stan's vampire fighter, we climb into the waiting limos and drive to Stan's helipad to fly to the pits. Climbing from the helicopter, I watch Aurora flash with white light as her two long silver swords appear strapped to her back. Walking behind Stan and his fighter, we move thru the crowd and enter his private box. It doesn't take long for the word to spread that Eric Northman the Viking Sheriff of Area 5 is here with a fighter. As Stan promised, Russell Edgington comes forward.

"Northman, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence tonight?" asks Russell.

"Good evening, your majesty. I've come to remove everyone's fortunes with my fighter," Eric replies.

"Do you now, Northman? Are you so sure your fighter will win against my new were grizzly?"

"I'm sure she will and anything else you offer up."

"You bring a female to fight in my pits? You're a brave man indeed, Northman. I hope you realiserealize the losing fighter gives up their life, not just the fight?"

"That I do, your majesty, but I feel very confident that will not be a problem for me tonight."

"May I see this fighter you put so much faith in?"

Smiling Eric waves his hand and Aurora moves forward with Bastian and Stark at her sides.

"Northman, you bring a sword fighter to the pits? You are a fool indeed. The area they require to be effective with their blades is not available. I'll be surprised if she lasts the first round."

"Not only will she win the first round, your majesty, she'll win me a fortune, I can assure you."

"Are you willing to bet against me, Northman?"

"If you are going against my fighter then yes, I guess I am, your majesty."

"We'll let make this interesting, shall we? I'll let you pick any five of my fighters against yours."

"I am so confident, your majesty, that I shall let you pick any five you like and I'll bet my club against your new casino."

"My casino is worth a lot more than your club, Northman, but I was thinking more along the lines of my new casino against your telepath."

This is what we've been waiting for. The King of Mississippi is playing right into Eric's hands.

"Your casino may be worth more than my club, your majesty, but it is nowhere near the value of my bonded."

"Come then, Northman, name your price. You assure me your fighter can win. Place a wager against your telepath."

"I'll wager my bonded against your casino, your next year's income as well as your tiger and its mother."

Stan nods to Eric confirming to Russell that he feels it is a fair wager against me and we wait for the King of Mississippi to accept the bet. He looks from Eric to Aurora and I know he thinks Eric a fool.

"Northman, you have yourself a bet. How do you wish to do this?"

Eric turns to Aurora and with a nod he turns back to the King and says "at once." Once the word spreads that the Sheriff of Area 5 has bet against the King of Mississippi for one round, five of the King's choice against the Sheriff's sword fighter, bets start rolling. Moving down to the pit entrance, it is decided that Stan will hold Quinn and I in his box until the fight is finished. If Eric wins, Quinn's mother will be collected by Stark and Bastian before anyone leaves the pits and, if he loses, I'll leave with the King straight away. While Quinn is collected to accompany Stan and me back to his box, I get to see the fighters Aurora will be going up against.

There are two vampires, both carrying daggers, a were wolf and the were grizzly, but what concerns me, is the elf wielding swords similar to Aurora's.

"Your majesty, I thought you said a sword fighter was no use in your pits?" Eric asks.

"They are useless, Northman, but I am no fool. Just in case your fighter is everything you hope she is, I'm putting my best in," replies Russell.

I turn to look at Aurora, to see if she is concerned by the elf, only to notice she and Stark are standing behind Stan, Bastian, and Pam.

_"Aurora, is everything ok?"_ I ask.

I don't get an answer from anyone, except a quick nod from Pam towards the elf. I am starting to feel very nervous, but, before I can work myself into a panic, Quinn appears with chains around his neck and wrists.

"Tiger, today is you lucky day. The Sheriff of Area 5 has wagered his telepath against you and your mother," says Russell.

Quinn just snarls and struggles against his chains and we all know he is playing his part. A vampire moves forward and opens a door for Aurora to enter, as the door for the King of Mississippi's fighters is closed. With Aurora locked in the room, Eric insists Quinn be unchained and that Stan will be responsible for him and me until the fight is over. As we move back to the viewing box, Pam and Bastian follow Stan, Quinn, and me, as Stark follows Eric to the area for the fighter's owners, positioned on either side of the pit.

Once Eric and the King of Mississippi are in their boxes on opposite side of the pit, the doors are opened for the betting audience to view the fighters. Aurora steps out and makes eye contact with Eric and Stark as the King's fighters move along the far wall. With all the fighters out, the doors close so there is no escape. This is Eric's opportunity to let the King see what he's bet against. With a nod from Eric, Aurora takes a step forward, bursts into a bright red flame, and extends her wings. The gasps from the audience says it all. Russell Edgington just stares at Aurora standing in the pit. He looks worried for the first time tonight, but with a wave of his arm the King sends in his fighters.

The two vampires are the first to attack, but Aurora just raises her hands and sends two lines of continuously flowing fire in their direction. Before I can blink, the vampires became ash, while Aurora takes a step towards the other fighters on the far wall. It is the wolf and the grizzly that lunge next but, as with Quinn, once they get close to Aurora, they shift back to human form. With Aurora's eyes turning pure white, her flame shifts to bolts of electricity snaking around her body. Flicking her wrists, two long streams of electricity hit the were wolf and were grizzle and send their bodies up and over the pit walls, falling into the crowd as cheers go up. Aurora switches her flame off and reaches for her swords, the elf just stands against the far wall. There they stand, Aurora with her blades pointing to the ground and the elf standing against the wall not moving. I am starting to panic again, so I push into Stark's mind.

_"Stark, what the hell is going on? Before you and Aurora hide from the elf and now it's not attacking. What's happening?"_

_"Calm yourself, little sister. We kept our presence from the elf for this reason. The elf can see that Aurora is a goddess. He's fighting for the King by choice as, like Aurora and I, he gets pleasure from it, but he will not attack a goddess."_

_"Then what's going to happen? Will Aurora just kill him?"_

_"Aurora will not strike down a creature that sees her as a goddess and doesn't attack. She's waiting to see what he decides."_

_"If he won't attack a goddess, then what is there to decide?"_ I ask.

_"He's deciding whether to run or take his own life,"_ replies Stark.

I look back to the elf and am praying he'll run. Aurora nods to the elf and places her blades back in their holders on her back. Moving towards the elf, Aurora flame reappears but it is calm and blue. Once standing face to face, Aurora smiles and kisses the elf's forehead before taking a step back. The elf pulls his sword and plunges it into his heart, falling to the ground and vanishing. All that is left of the elf is his blade, which Aurora picks up. Turning to look upon the King, Aurora's eyes flame red and she shimmers to Eric and Stark's sides. The look on the King's face is pure rage. He knows Eric knew there is no fighter capable of besting Aurora and that Eric had tricked him into betting. But, with a nod to Eric, Stark shimmers to Stan's box and then both he and Bastian shimmer out to collect Quinn's mother. As Eric and Aurora walk over to Stan, I watch the King of Mississippi make his way over. Within a minute, Stark and Bastian have returned with Quinn's mother and she rushes to her son's side. Looking at Quinn crying with joy that his mother is finally free, I hear Russell Edgington clear his throat.

"So, Northman, are you going to explain what the hell that thing is that just killed my best fighters?" demands Russell.

Before Eric can answer, Aurora and Stark burst into flames, extending their wings, and growling with menace.

"Your majesty, they are my personal guards and I have to advise they're ever so touchy about each other so I advise we refer to them by their names, Aurora and Stark, before others lose their lives."

"Is De Castro aware of your personal guards, Sheriff?"

"Of course, your majesty, but, if you'll excuse me, I must get Aurora and Stark fed."

"As you wish, Sheriff. I'll have one of my people contact you in regards to the cash transfer and ownership of your new casino," says Russell.

"Thank you, your majesty. I look forward to seeing you and your party in two week at De Castro's ball."

Aurora steps back towards Quinn and his mother, grabbing both their hands, and pushing to Bastian and Pam to move behind her and touch her shoulders. Stark moves between Eric and Stan and I know to grab Eric's hand. Before the King can say another word, we shimmer to Stan's Texas compound. Within seconds, Stan is on the phone making sure his fighter is back at the helipad and safely flying home to Texas. While Eric speaks with Pam, Aurora, Stark, and Bastian, I go to make sure Quinn and his mother are okay.

"Are you both okay?" I ask.

"We're more than okay. We are finally free," says Quinn.

"I'm glad you're happy, Quinn, but how is your mother?"

"She's fine, Sookie. I just need to get her to bed and tomorrow she can start her new life."

"Are you ready for your new life with Aurora?"

"After seeing her tonight in the pit, I'm surer then I've ever been. She is truly amazing."

As we turn to look at Aurora, I notice she's moved from the conversation with Eric, Stark, Pam, and Bastian. I watch as she moves out into the middle of Stan's yard and places the sword from the dead elf at her feet. Extending her wings, Aurora looks up into the sky and her body starts to glow white. Her glowing catches the attention of everyone, as dark clouds start to form above where Aurora is standing and lighting is dancing within them. Raising her hands to the clouds, Aurora whispers to the sky "for what was given freely I return." A large bolt of lightning hits the sword at Aurora's feet and there, where the sword once lay. is the elf who took his life with it.

Aurora lowers her hand and the elf takes it while bowing to the goddess.

"Welcome back, Kai. Thank you for your faith in me," says Aurora.

"Your highness, I'd give my life a thousand times in your honor," replies Kai.

"Once was fine I can assure you, Kai. Are you ready for your new duties?"

Nodding to Aurora, they both turn and walk toward us. Everyone but Stark is frozen in amazement. Aurora has just brought someone back to life. How is this possible? Aurora and Kai stop in front of Quinn and his mother as the elf bows.

"Quinn, I'd like to introduce your mother's new guard. Kai will stay out of sight, but your mother should know he will be with her until I call him from her side," says Aurora.

"Babe, you're giving my mother an elf guard, why?" asks Quinn.

"As Eric told you, I've created a home for your mother with staff to take care of her every need. Kai will be present to ensure when your mother shifts she remains within the grounds of her new home and is safe from anyone or anything that wishes to harm her. Stand proud tiger. Eric is our nest master and will give your mother nothing but the best while you remain with us."

Quinn looks over to Eric, who was still staring at the elf. Bowing to Eric, Quinn pledges himself completely to his new nest. Eric accepts Quinn's pledge and nods to Aurora I can feel through our bond that Eric had no idea that Aurora has gone to such extremes for Quinn's mother, but always the proud leader Eric takes command.

"Sun rise will be in one hour. Aurora and Stark will take the elf, Quinn, and his mother to her new home and return for us, as I wish to be back in Bon Temps tonight."

"Eric, where is it you wish me to say?" asks Quinn.

"Tiger, tonight you shall stay with your mother and get her settled into her new home, but Aurora and Stark will return for you before we go to Fangtasia tomorrow evening and from then on you shall remain at our side."

I know Quinn wasn't excepting to be allowed to settle his mother in, so with surprise on this face he thanks Eric and shimmers with Aurora, Stark, Kai, and his mother to her new home. While we await their return, Eric discusses his plans with Stan to take over Louisiana. It is agreed we'll move on the night of the ball and Stan pledges Texas to be at our side. When Aurora and Stark return, we say our farewells and return to Bon Temps, knowing in two weeks we'll be at war with Mississippi and Louisiana.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stark's POV

Waking to feel my goddess's need for me is one of the many treats I have been blessed with in my long life. With my eyes closed, I can feel her gaze. I know she can sense I'm awake, but never acknowledges the fact. Running her fingers up my thigh, she stops just before my now swollen staff. Fighting not to move, I await her next touch. When her tongue replaces her fingers, I feel the hot wet sensation of her tongue gliding from tip to base of my staff and I growl with lust.

"My love, you are not to move. I wish to play with every inch of you," Aurora commands.

"Baby, please don't do this. I want you for myself. I want to love you and touch you just the two of us," I plead.

"Do as I ask and I shall allow you your wish. Our darling Bastian has already complied with his half of our little game."

I turn to see Bastian sitting in the chair next to our bed naked and stroking himself at Aurora's request. I can feel his excitement at being told to watch us while pleasuring himself for Aurora and I. As I fight not to move, Aurora rests her full weight on top of me and traces her fingers over my lips.

"Open your mouth for me, Angel. I want to taste you."

Parting my lips, she replaces her fingers with her tongue and tastes every inch of my mouth. She knows I am flighting with everything I have not to touch her. Sitting up slightly, she parts her thighs and slides down to slowly rub her nub against my staff. I am in heaven and hell all at once.

"Stark, watch Bastian pleasure himself for us, watch how his fingers glide slowly over his staff," commands Aurora.

I turn my gaze to Bastian and watch as he adjusts his strokes to match Aurora's movements. Feeling her fangs graze my nipple and draw blood makes my body jerk up and burn with desire. As she lowers herself, my staff pushes at her entrance. Sucking hard on my bleeding nipple, Aurora is doing everything to increase my hunger to plunge deep into her core and thrust hard. As Bastian increases his pace, Aurora lowers herself deeply on my staff with one movement pushing against her womb. I scream out with desire she is tight and hot and I need more. As she sits up escalating the pressure, I turn to watch her stretch her hand out to Bastian, calling him to us. He takes her hand and she directs him to my bleeding nipple. As Bastian runs his tongue over my chest, Aurora rolls her hips, engulfing my staff. My mind is going into overload. The pleasure is amazing. I am fighting with everything I have not to burst. My wound has healed, but Bastian keeps nipping and sucking at my chest.

"Do you want to kiss him, Bastian? Do you hunger to feel his tongue deep in your mouth?" asks Aurora.

With a growl of pleasure, Bastian quickly moves to my mouth grabbing a handful of my hair as he thrusts his tongue deep in my mouth.

"Touch him, Stark. Feel his desire for us."

I grab the back of Bastian's head and deepen our kiss. I know Aurora loves to watch us enjoy each other. Her passion grows with our desire for each other as she begins to move slowly up and down on my staff. I lower my left hand and run my fingers over Bastian's staff. Watching my movement drives Aurora wild. Ordering Bastian back to his seat, she crushes her lips to mine and I know my goddess is through with games. She wants me now with all I have to give. I grab her hips and drive deep and hard, increasing the pace as she screams with pleasure. I can hear Bastian moaning as he matches every thrust I drive into Aurora. I turn to lock eyes with Bastian and ask him to "cum for us." These words push Aurora deeper into her exotic entertainment. We both lock eyes with Bastian while I thrust hard. I watch his green eyes stare deep into Aurora's as Bastian strokes hard and fast, bringing his completion. We can feel each other's orgasms mounting. I call Bastian over and lower Aurora's mouth to mine. Biting her bottom lip, I turn her head to Bastian's. Watching the two of them kiss, I thrust faster bringing Aurora and I to our end. Before my body finishes releasing its seed, Aurora pulls away from Bastian and bites hard into my neck. I grab her shoulders and do the same. As we drink hard, I could feel our orgasms building again. We would normally stop drinking by now, but we both need more of each other. Not releasing from her neck, I force my hips up, crushing my staff into her womb and bringing our second orgasms to a close.

"You, my baby, are a demon when it comes to watching Bastian and I together," I tease Aurora.

"What can I say, my angle? My truest desire is to see my boys play nicely with each other," she replies.

I smack her on her bottom as Bastian and I laugh. The three of us move into the bathroom to shower and dress before going to collect our tiger.

Sookie's POV

As Eric and I emerge from our bedroom, we can hear laughing coming from the kitchen. As we enter, I can see Aurora and Stark sitting on the kitchen counter with Quinn comfortably positioned between Aurora's legs, which are wrapped around his waist. The three of them are watching Pam and Bastian trying to attempt the Vulcan salute.

"Good evening, Quinn. I didn't expect to see you here so soon," I say.

"Hey, Sook, my babe came for me and now I'm here," says Quinn.

"How does your momma like her new place?" I ask.

"It's amazing. There is this huge forest at the rear of the house and the staff are all aware of her special needs. I couldn't have dreamt of a more perfect place," says Quinn.

I look at Aurora, who has now wrapped her arms around his chest and is resting her chin on his shoulder. Asking if anyone has eaten, Aurora snaps her fingers and the kitchen table is full of food and drinks.

"Aurora, you know I could have just cooked Quinn and I something instead of you doing your thing," I say.

"I know, little sister. But look at it this way, the three large T-bone steaks I prepared for Quinn would have taken forever and they're cooked just the way he likes. I also think there are a few things you'll love as well," says Aurora.

Handing out the blood shakes and True Bloods, I look over the table and there is everything I've been thinking about but could be bothered with cooking sitting there calling me to eat. Aurora nips Quinn on the shoulder and pushes him towards the table. Giving her a growl and a wink, Quinn sits down while Eric, Pam, Aurora, Stark, and Bastian talk about what we need to do tonight at Fangtasia. Quinn and I begin to eat. Between mouthfuls, I decide it is time to talk to Quinn about his new arrangement with Eric and Aurora.

"So, how are you feeling about moving in with Aurora, Stark, and Bastian?"

"It's kind of weird. I've always been a one guy one girl person. But there is something about her that makes it hard to be away from her," Quinn says.

"But, Quinn, you've only been around her a few hours in total. This is a big step to become part of what they are."

"Sookie, from the first moment she touched me it was like I belonged to nobody else. The other night, when you all left my cage, all I could do was pace the room awaiting her return."

"How are you going to handle being with them sexually, Quinn? I wasn't concerned with Bastian because I've know from Eric that vampires are different when it comes to sex."

"Sookie, it's fine. I know that they share everything and I'm not doing anything I'm not ready for. Aurora promised they'd take thing slow and that I didn't have to do anything I'm not comfortable with."

"I'm just worried. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love my new little family and I consider you part of it now," I say.

With a smile from Quinn, we finish our meals and start to clear the table. As I am about to start the water to do the dishes, Aurora appears from nowhere and jumps into Quinn's arms laughing. With her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cradling her bottom, she whispers something in his ear. I watch Stark walk up and press his chest to Aurora's back, kissing Quinn on the forehead. Blushing red Quinn nods to Stark and he follows, still carrying Aurora, into the lounge room. Before they vanish, Aurora looks over Quinn's shoulder and winks at me before snapping her fingers and the dishes are done and put away.

"Bastian, where are they taking Quinn?" I ask.

"Don't panic, Sookie. Aurora and Stark need to blood tie with him before we leave for Fangtasia. It's for his safety," Bastian replies.

"But didn't you all do the sex thing when you blood bonded?There only in my lounge room, Bastian!"

"Sookie, they're not having sex in the lounge room. Aurora and Stark are just blood tying with Quinn, not bonding. Come with me and we can watch."

Before I can argue, Bastian is pulling me into the lounge room. Quinn and Stark are sitting on the couch, while Aurora sits on Quinn's lap facing him. Stark sits forward and bites into Aurora's shoulder, pulling away immediately. I watch Quinn latch on and drink. While Quinn drinks, Aurora undoes his shirt and pulls the shoulder back, leaving most of his upper body exposed. Stark licks the side of Quinn's neck and bites. As soon as Stark starts to drink, I can hear Quinn moaning with pleasure between drinks from Aurora. Letting go of Aurora's shoulder, Quinn rests his head against the back of the couch while Aurora bites Stark's wrist and brings it to Quinn's mouth. Leaning into Quinn's bare chest, Aurora bites his shoulder and begins drinking with Stark. Quinn is now moaning like he is about to explode and to my surprise he drops Stark's wrist and does just that. Throwing his head back, he lets out a powerful roar while his body jerks from his orgasm.

Aurora and Stark release their fangs from Quinn's body and begin smiling to each other. Before climbing off of Quinn's lap, Aurora leans forward and gently kisses his mouth. Purring with pleasure, Quinn grabs her tight and deepens the kiss before letting go.

"Did you like what you saw, Lover?" asks Eric.

I turn to see Eric and Pam standing behind me and Bastian. I blush and watch Stark, Aurora, and Quinn shimmer out of the room.

"Bastian, where did the go?" I ask.

"Sookie, they're just cleaning up before we leave. Our tiger enjoyed himself a little too much."

Turning back to Eric, I ask anything that will change the subject of what we just witnessed.

"How we were going to Fangtasia tonight?" I ask.

"Lover, Aurora thought you might like to drive your new car," replies Eric.

"But we won't all fit in my car."

"Pam will travel with me in Aurora's car. She informs me it is quite a nice ride."

"Don't you mean it's faster than a speeding bullet?"

"That as well, Lover. So you'll have the pleasure of travelling with our unique little foursome."

Just rolling my eyes, I grab my jacket and purse as Aurora, Stark, and Quinn make their way down the stairs to stand next to Bastian. We pull into the Fangtasia car park within half an hour and of course Aurora's car is already sitting in Eric's spot and they are nowhere to be seen. We enter through the employee's entrance and move into the main bar. We spot Eric sitting in his throne and, before I can speak, Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn move to stand behind him. I walk over to my chair next to Eric's throne and sit to stare at the vermin with my little family.

"So, was the bank account on wheels everything Pam said it was?" I sass.

"That and more, Lover. I'll have to see if Aurora can snap me one up in red."

Eric turns to look at Aurora and with a wink she says "it's waiting outside, master." It surprises me how well Aurora and Stark take to their roles as Eric's guards in public. Eric turns back to the vermin and we both notice Aurora and Stark are again getting most of the attention. Around fifteen minutes pass before one of the male fangbangers builds up enough courage to approach us. While staring at Aurora, he bends down in front of Eric before bowing his head.

"Master, I come to offer myself to your female guest, if she'll have me?"

Looking back to Aurora, the fangbanger turns as white as a ghost. I quickly look back to see Stark, Bastian, and Quinn's eyes vanish and in their place is nothing but smoldering red flames. The whole club falls into silence as Eric bellows with laugher.

"If you can get past her mates, blood bag, maybe you can ask her yourself," Eric chuckles.

Before the fangbanger can have a heart attack, or even worse pee himself, Pam appears laughing and drags him away.

"Eric, everyone is looking at them. Shouldn't we move to your office?" I ask.

"Lover, let them see what a powerful nest we have."

I realize there is no point in arguing with Eric. He loves that everyone can see the power he holds in his new nest. I turn back to the crowd staring in our direction. It is at that moment that I notice Bill sitting in one of the booths with a female vampire I've seen before, but can't remember where. Not knowing if Eric knows of their presence, I push into his mind.

_"Eric, who's that with Bill in the booth on the far left side of the club?"_

_"It seems our King has sent a spy. Sitting with Compton is Sandy, De Castro's pit-bull."_

Eric nods to Bill and Sandy and, with his acknowledgement, Sandy waves us over. As soon as Eric and I stand, Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn move behind us. After seeing what happened to the fangbanger, the crowd moves, giving us lots of room to approach the booth. Not sitting, Eric just looks down on Sandy as Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn turn their backs to them and scan the crowd.

"Sandy, what brings you to my little club?" asks Eric.

"Sherriff, your King sends me to view your new nest mates and offer them residences at his side," replies Sandy.

"And to which nest mates do you refer?"

"The offer is to be extended to the death dealer and the angel, as I'm sure you're aware, but I find it very interesting the tiger stands with them now."

"Yes, Aurora won him last night at the pits as well as a few little gifts for myself. I'm very fortunate with her generosity."

"What gifts are you referring to, Sheriff?"

"Thanks to Aurora, I'm now the owner of the King of Mississippi's new casino."

"Russell bet the tiger and his casino! Who was the fighter your death dealer backed?"

"Herself."

"You risked the King's death dealer in a pit fight? Sheriff, are you a vampire who seeks his final death?" Sandy asks in shock.

"I risked nothing of the Kings, Sandy. I accompanied my nest mate to a flight and placed a bet I knew I couldn't lose."

"So you keep the death dealer and angel for yourself, Sheriff, as you did with the telepath?"

"I keep nothing from my King. Aurora and Stark choose me, not I them. So it is for you to ask if they wish to change nests, not I ordering it," Eric replies calmly.

Sandy stands and nods to Eric, calling Aurora and Stark with the words, "Death dealer and angel I wish for you to turn so I can inform you of your king's wishes." With no movement from any of them, Sandy moves closer to Eric and me calling them again. "You will turn, death dealer and angel, when your king's representative speaks to you." Again there is nothing from any of them. Sandy grabs my shoulder to move me out of the way to approach the line of guards, but, before I can even feel any pressure from her fingers, Aurora has Sandy by the throat and slamms her head into the table. Pressing Sandy's face hard enough into the table for the wood to start to cracking, Aurora elongates her fangs and snarls at Sandy. Bill shoots to his feet quickly, but within a second Stark has him pressed against the wall with the tip of his sword. I hear Sandy start to scream as Aurora lets her flame run around the hand holding the vampire down.

Two vampires that must have been Sandy's guards rush towards us. Quinn and Bastian start to growl while taking a step towards them. The approaching guards slam to a halt, looking at Quinn and Bastian, who are ready to kill anything that approaches Aurora and Stark.

"Master, how do you wish us to punish this thing?" asks Aurora.

"Aurora, you must let Sandy up," sighs Eric.

"I will not, Master. She touched what belongs to our nest and for this she must be punished."

Eric is looking into Sandy's terrified eyes and places a hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Aurora, it would please me greatly if you and Stark released Sandy and Compton."

"I shall do as you request, Master, but in turn Stark and I will take the two guards in Fangtasia and the three outside for her insult."

"Sandy, are you willing to relinquish our guards for your freedom?" asks Eric.

Sandy screams "yes" through her now half burnt face. Aurora and Stark release Sandy and Bill and move towards the two guards as Quinn and Bastian take their places at our sides. With a room full of witnesses, Aurora and Stark grab the two guards and rip into their throats, draining them dry. They drop the two lifeless bodies to the floor and shimmer from the club and we proceed to hear the screams from the guards outside. Within a minute, they return, wings extended and covered in blood. Aurora walks straight to Quinn and jumps into his arms, crushing her lips to his, as Stark grabs Bastian and bites Bastian's neck before thrusting his tongue into Bastian's mouth. I watch as the four of them move closer to each other, hungry for each other's touch. A good two or three minutes pass before they calm enough to separate from each other.

"My little tiger, it is our wish that tonight you allow us the honor of increasing our blood tie and bonding completely with Stark, Bastian, and me. You have shown great power in being able to summon our spark, as Bastian did, with only a blood tie. Do you wish to bond?" asks Aurora.

Snarling, Quinn reaches for Aurora and licks her neck. Bastian and Stark laugh as Aurora says, "I'll take that as a yes." As the four move back into place behind us, Eric and I sit at the booth with Sandy and Bill. Repositioning themselves, Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn turn again and face the now terrified crowd. Eric calls to Pam to get everyone drinks before she joins us.

"Dealer, can you please clean up your leftovers? You don't see me leaving blood bags laying all around our nest, do you?" snarks Pam.

"Well, Pam, my darling, is there a trash can you'd like me to place them in?" says Aurora.

"Very funny. Now clean it up before it stinks up the club."

As Pam places the drink tray on the table, she smacks Aurora's bum to move the clean up along. Snarling, Aurora moves over to the two now completely dead vampires and shimmers them out without even leaving them room. As Pam stares at Aurora with her arms crossed over her chest, she watches Aurora removing the leftovers then giving a nod of approval when the bodies are gone. Pam turns to sit, but before she can Aurora moves to her side and whispers, "You're going to pay for the smack, little one." Kissing Pam on the cheek, Aurora moves back into line with Stark, Bastian, and Quinn who are all chuckling.

"Northman, how am I to explain to the King where his guards have gone?" asks Sandy.

"Sandy, I feel his majesty will understand that when it comes to her nest Aurora is ruthless," answers Eric.

"I still do not have an answer to report to the King in regards to them going his entourage."

"Would you like me to ask Aurora on your behalf?"

"Sheriff, the King and I would be in your debt."

Eric turns to Aurora and asks her to sit. Before turning back to everyone at the table, he gives me a wicked smirk and wink. I truly believe at the moment Eric and Aurora have planned this whole thing. What are they backing Sandy into? As Aurora sits, she looks straight into my eyes and pushes into my mind _"Let the games begin."_

"Aurora, Sandy has come to speak to you and Stark on the King's behalf. Will you please listen to what she has to say?" asks Eric.

"If this is what you wish, Master, I will listen," replies Aurora.

Eric nods to Sandy and I watch her take another sip of her True Blood before speaking.

"Aurora, my King wishes to offer you and the angel a place at his side."

"Vermin, you will only address me as death dealer or your highness. You have shown nothing but disrespect to my master, his bonded, and our nest. If your King sends you on his behalf, I pity his house."

I watch Sandy flinch at being called vermin, but, after what Aurora had done to her only moments ago, there is no way she is going to retaliate.

"Please accept my apology, death dealer. I did not intend to disrespect your nest. My King wishes for nothing but to show you and the angel the respect you deserve at his side in the royal court."

"If your King wishes to show me and my mate respect, he will comply with my wishes, not I his. If not, I believe, due to your actions, I will be forced to take what is mine and find another kingdom who respects the power a true immoral holds."

"What is it you request, death dealer, to remain in our kingdom?"

"The area my master holds will no longer pay anyone anything, as this disrespects my nest. As I and my mate have chosen to follow his command, he will no longer answer to a king as I would not answer to a king. If it is his wish to answer the call from your king, we will follow. But know this, if my master is commanded I will take it upon myself to remove your king and anyone in his party from this realm and their final death will be slow and painful. Area Five will stand independent, but if my master wishes we will comply with your king's request to stand at his side for formal events and if war is declared on the king's kingdom and my master answers your king's call for help, we will follow. You will call your king now and get his answer and let it be known it is your actions that have brought this upon his kingdom," says Aurora.

Sandy sits silent as Aurora moves from the booth to take her place back in line with her mates. I watch Sandy's hand shake as she removes her phone and dials. No one speaks a word as Sandy explains to the King what she has done to disrespect the death dealer's nest and Aurora's demands to stay under his kingdom. We all hear De Castro scream death threats to Sandy for her stupidity and promises her that if the two most powerful creatures to walk this realm leave his kingdom for another he'll chain her in silver and let the werewolves feed from her every night for the rest of her existence. Agreeing to all Aurora's requests, De Castro is about to finish the call with Sandy when Eric asks to speak with the King.

"Your majesty, I wish it to be known I will do all I can to keep the death dealer and angel in your kingdom. I can also inform you we now have the tiger, John Quinn, as part of our nest."

"Northman, it truly is a powerful nest you've collected for yourself. Now with the death dealer's demands to remain in my kingdom, I may believe your attempting to take my throne."

"Please let me assure you, your majesty, I have no intentions of breaking our alliance. It was Sandy who provoked the death dealer and it took everything I have to stop Aurora from ending her life as well as yours. As a sign of my loyalty, please allow me to bestow upon you the new casino of the King of Mississippi."

"How did you come to be in the position of owning Russell Edgington's casino, Sheriff?"

"Aurora wanted the tiger for a pet and we also got the casino after Aurora slaughtered all of the King's fighters in the pits."

"And you will give it to me as a sign of loyalty? This is a great gift indeed, Northman. I accept your gift and your sign of loyalty to our alliance. Keep the death dealer happy, Northman. She is a great prize to our kingdom. I look forward to seeing her at the ball. Enjoy your new freedom, Northman, it maybe a gift to some, but in your case maybe not. But we must do all we can to keep our death dealer happy. It is a small price for us to pay."

With their goodbyes said, Eric hands back the phone to Sandy and she continues to get screamed at by the King as she and Bill leave Fangtasia. With them gone, Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn slide into the booth laughing.

"Ok, Eric. What the hell just happened?" I ask.

"Whatever do you mean, Lover?"

"Please. You and Aurora somehow managed to get Sandy to take the blame for Aurora requesting, or should I say demanding, Area Five be free from his rule and then you somehow also managed to get De Castro to thank you for keeping Aurora in his kingdom. What I can't understand is why you gave him the casino."

"I have not lived a thousand years for nothing, Lover, the casino it is our poking the bear in the cage card, if you will. For the King of Mississippi to truly believe we were at the pits on De Castro's orders, I had to pass the casino on to De Castro. A king would never let a sheriff keep such a prize if it was won while under his orders."

"You are truly evil you know that."

"Why that could be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me, Lover."

Eric and I move to his office so he can do some area business, leaving Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn in the main bar to keep an eye on things. Around two hours pass and it is almost time for us to return to Bon Temps, when Eric and I return to the main bar. Aurora and Stark have changed their clothes due to the bloodshed, and to Eric's pleasure they were both wearing Fangtasia shirts.

"Loving the look, death dealer," says Eric

"What can I say, Viking? It pleases Pam," replies Aurora.

As Eric and I look over to Pam, who is behind the bar, she is wearing huge grin and loving every minute of Aurora and Stark's new wardrobe. We all move towards the bar to have one final drink before leaving when a male patron shoves Aurora while passing and mumbles "fangbanger whore." I hear his thoughts as clear as day. He is a Fellowship of the Sun member scouting for a raid they're planing on Fangtasia. Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn freeze mid stride.

"Can you please repeat your little statement?" asks Aurora.

"Fangbanger whore, would you like me to say it again for you, bitch?" the man sneers.

"No, I'm quite happy with the two times you've insulted me tonight. May I ask you one question?" Aurora is all politeness.

"No, whore, I'm not a vampire and I hope you all burn."

"But human, I was never going to ask if you were vampire. I was simply going to ask if your church believes in angels."

"Of course I believe in angels, bitch, and I'll tell you this, whores who let dead things drink their blood could never believe in a true angel from God."

"Oh, but I do believe in angels. I believe so much that when my angel pins me to the floor and bites my neck I scream your god's name."

"You will burn for using the name of a creature of god that way, whore."

"NO, human it is you that shall burn from the touch of my angel."

Aurora just about spits the last sentence. Stark takes a step towards the human and with a loud snarl extends his wings. The human falls to his knees staring at Stark, screaming "it can't be" over and over. Aurora moves to the humans side, kneeling next to him she grabs his chin and forces him to watch as she also extends her wings.

"Are you looking at us, human? We are true creatures of the gods. You call me a whore? That I may be, human, for the angel and the two amazing creatures next to him share my bed. Would you care to see what lies with us every night?"

Before he can answer, Quinn roars, shifting to his full tiger form. Moving around to Aurora's left, he rubs his huge head against her body. Not to be out done, Bastian elongates his fangs and starts to glow.

"What do you see human? For I see my bed mates, Strong powerful creatures of the gods and you call us names like whore, dead thing, and freak."

Squeezing his chin a little tighter, Aurora starts to snarl. I have to stop this now. Killing Sandy's guards is one thing, but I can't allow Aurora to kill a human in the middle of a crowded bar.

"Eric, you have to stop her," I say.

"But Lover, she has a valid point. The blood bag did insult a creature to whom his god holds in high esteem," says Eric.

"ERIC! This is not a game for you to play. Stop her now. She's crushing his jaw."

Letting out an over the top sigh, Eric moves to Aurora and whispers something in her ear. She drops the human and turns to play with her little tiger. Stark and Bastian follow Aurora and Quinn out the employee entrance into the car park. Eric picks up the human by the back of his neck and pushed him towards the exit.

"Eric, what did you say to her to let him go?" I ask.

"That's not important, Lover. Let's get Pam and the others and go home."

"You know she'll tell me, Eric. Just tell me what you said."

"Lover, I simply told her that I'm sure you wouldn't mind her making a few minor adjustments to our nest."

"What do you mean 'a few adjustments'?"

"Lover, it's going to be very tight with all four of them upstairs."

"I guess you're right, but you make sure she doesn't go overboard, OK?"

"As you wish, Lover."

I know I am missing something, but I can't put my finger on it. With Pam bringing up the rear, we exit Fangtasia to find Bastian and Quinn waiting for us already in my car. I look around, but there was no sign of Aurora and Stark. Eric stops a few steps before my car and a huge smile spreads across his face. There, sitting next to Aurora's Lamborghini, is Eric's new car.

"Please, Eric, you're really not going to keep that are you?" I ask.

"Oh, but of course I am, Lover."

Giving me a wink, Eric walks to the bright red Lamborghini Murcielago with number plates that read "VIKING." Giving up, I climb into my car to ask where Aurora and Stark have gone. With a simple "they flew," I pull out behind Eric and Pam and drive home.

Pulling up my drive way, I know Eric, Stark, and Aurora have screwed me. There, in place of my little two story southern home, sits a monster of a house. Three times the size of before, this thing is enormous. Pulling around the back of the house, I see a huge garage that holds Aurora, Stark, and Eric's cars as well as three more. There are two Mercedes Benz SLK 280in black with the number plates "TIGER" and "VAMP," as well as a BMW Z4 Coupe in silver with the plates "CHILD." Pulling in near Eric's corvette, I turn off the car and just sit there.

"Sook, are we just going to sit here all night?" asks Quinn.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do, Quinn, until my house it back to its original state."

"You know Aurora is only trying to make us all happy?" asks Quinn.

"You're joking, right? Happy is far from what she has done. Look at this place! The cars in this garage alone are worth more than the whole town put together."

"Sook, she's a goddess. I think this is her downsizing. Can't you just have a look inside before you throw an amazing gift in her face?"

"Quinn, I don't want to throw anything in Aurora face. I know she's giving up a lot to be here with us, but how are we going to explain all this?"

"I think your forgetting you're not human anymore, Sook. This is what supes do. Maybe not to this extreme, but it's what we do."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Quinn is right. I am no longer a human barmaid. I am now a fairy vampire hybrid. Whispering "fine," Bastian, Quinn, and I get out of the car to see what Aurora has done. Eric and Pam are already inside sitting in our new lounge room. Yes, I'm saying ours now, let's face it. The house I am standing in is no longer my house. It is our nests home and it is beautiful. Aurora has brought the same colors and design she's applied upstairs to the whole house.

"So are we to prepare for your fit of rage, Lover?" asks Eric.

"No, Eric, there's not going to be a fit of anything," I reply.

"Oh, our little telepath, I'm so happy to hear that. I was worried you'd make the dealer take back my BMW. Isn't it fabulous?" asks Pam.

"Yes, Pam, it's very pretty," I say.

"Lover, wait until you see the bathrooms," says Eric.

"I'm sure they're huge, but for now where are Aurora and Stark?" I ask.

"When we arrived they were talking to a woman in the backyard, but she vanished once we approached. Aurora insisted there was no need to worry, but they must see too something to ensure our safety. She asked us to say in the house until they return tomorrow night," says Eric.

"Eric, what could be out there to worry them enough to leave us?" I ask.

"I don't know, Lover, but I trust Aurora and Stark and if they say it's best to remain in the house until they arrive, then that what we shall do."

I look at Bastian and Quinn and I can see real worry in there eye's. Would it hurt them to be away from Aurora and Stark? And if so, what the hell was out there that would make them leave and remain out in day light?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quinn's POV

I wake with a burning pain running over my body. I try to move, but the pain increases, pinning me in place. Turning at the screams coming from Bastian next to me, I know our pain is Aurora and Stark's, not our own. Something is happening to them and it is only getting worse. Eric and Sookie burst into our room, looking for danger, but, from the looks on their faces, they can't feel what Bastian and I are going through.

The pain is increasing by the second and I swear I can feel death coming closer. It is not only physical pain, but mental pain as well. I feel loss. My eyes start to fail me as darkness washes over the room. Bastian's screaming lets me know we are still on the bed, but my body, still burning, feels like it is floating. There is a small light coming from the corner of the darkness. It is calling me. Have I lost Aurora before I could truly know her? I have been a calculating creature my whole life, taking what I need to keep my family safe. But Aurora wants me. The way she looks at me is life. In her eyes I am not a possession of power. I am her prize and she is mine.

The light begins to grow and I can see a woman walking towards me.

"John Quinn, I am the goddess of night, Nyx."

"Where is Aurora? What have you done with her?"

"I knew, brave tiger, you were the right choice to call for your goddess. The vampire loves her and holds a part of her heart, but you I can feel were created by the goddess for her. The angel was always going to be her true mate and holding her brother's blood makes that possible, but you, Tiger, somehow have part of his spirit."

"Stark's spirit, how's that possible?" I ask.

"Not the angel's spirit, Tiger. You hold the spirit of her brother, Val. He has chosen you to hold Aurora's spark, to keep what he loved most in the world safe. Tiger, she is powerful, but she is lost. I know you can feel it. She has gone against Zeus and taken his last son, Yannick."

"Where is she? And who the hell is Yannick?"

"I know you have not been told of Aurora's life, but it is time for you to see. Six death dealers were created, two for each brother, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Yannick and Aurora are the last two remaining. After the loss of her brother, Aurora became what we all feared, a true goddess of death. Stark became her heart and his love keeps her safe, but the loss of Val haunts her spirit with vengeance. Tiger, what you must understand is there was never meant to be just one death dealer. That power is not even held by their creators. Poseidon and I removed Aurora from her path of destruction and placed her in this realm to find peace, but Yannick unlike Aurora was lost and alone. He's been searching for her."

"Has this Yannick hurt her? I'll ripe him to shreds if he's touched her."

"No, Tiger, Yannick has not hurt Aurora, he couldn't. He's in love with her. He has spent most of his life searching for her. He knew she might kill him, but it was a chance he had to take if there was a chance she'd accept him."

"Then why can I feel her pain? If this Yannick has not hurt her and with Stark at her side, there should be no pain."

"Trust me, Tiger, she is in pain. Aurora stands alone with Yannick and a choice."

"Alone. Where is Stark?"

"Aurora would not risk his life, in case she lost against Yannick, so she has locked him in your safe room and shielded his powers. He is as lost as you, Tiger, some of the pain you feel is his. If she falls, so will he. The distance is more painful for him, but his true pain is that his heart is breaking at her loss."

"How do I find her? If you've told me all this, you must be able to take me to her."

"That I cannot, Tiger, she must choose. But you, the vampire, and the angel are not bound as I am by the gods."

"What do you mean bound by the gods?"

"I came the other night to warn Aurora this was not a path she must walk alone, but before I was able to tell her everything she began the hunt for Yannick."

"Lady, that doesn't answer my question."

"Tiger, you are not listening. I have given you everything you need. She must not kill Yannick. He may be a death dealer, but he is a child of the gods in love. He will never be her equal in true love or her soul mate, but she must allow him the right to live. He is an innocent in the death of her brother. Tiger, you, the angel, and the vampire have everything you need to get your goddess back. It is time to truly awaken your nest."

"Please, I'll do anything to get her back. Tell me what I have to do."

"Call her, Tiger, call your spirit back. Get the vampire and the angel together. The three of you are her life, BLOOD, HEART, and SPIRIT."

Before I can ask more the darkness clears and she is gone. Pulling all the strength I have, I call to Eric.

"Eric, you must hurry. Stark it trapped in the safe room. You have to bring him to Bastian and I before it's too late," I say.

Eric doesn't even question me. He runs from the room and I can hear him ripping at the safe room door to release Stark.

"Quinn, what's happening? Where is Aurora?" asks Sookie.

I look over to Sookie and can see the little barmaid from Bon Temps is gone. Before me stands a hybrid that will kill anything to get her nest mate back. Fangs exposed and opening and closing her hands, she is ready for war. Sookie has evolved. I am starting to see what Nyx was talking about. To keep Aurora, we have to accept our new lives. Sookie has taken that step and now it is my turn. Eric returns carrying Stark. He is covered in blood and his hands are broken from trying to smash his way out of the safe room.

Once the three of us are together, the pain fades just a bit and Bastian is able to sit, blood tears streaming down his face. I know it is Aurora's heart that is truly breaking.

"Stark, I have spoken with some lady called Nyx and she said together we can call Aurora to us. Is that possible?" I ask.

Truly looking at Stark, I can see what he has done to himself to try and get to Aurora. One of his beautiful black wings lies broken on his back and his body is bashed and bruised from attempting to smash down the safe room door.

"Quinn, she has blocked my powers. She will not even allow me to connect to her mind. With her gone, I'm wishing for death. If Aurora does not return to me, I will end my life to search for her in the afterlife."

"Jesus, Stark, snap out of it. We are getting her back. Can the three of us call her or not?"

"It would be possible, if she was still linked to me, but with the link broken. I can't find her."

"Then it's lucky you have a hybrid telepath in the family. Stark, I can still feel Aurora. Is it possible she forgot about me begin able to find her?" asks Sookie.

The light begins it fill Stark's eyes again. I can feel through our connection that everything he said is true. Being away from Aurora is drowning him in darkness. Bastian and I are connected to Aurora, but Stark and she are as one. When Nyx said if Aurora falls so will Stark, she meant that he could not live without her.

"Little sister, I will have to drink from you to connect all our minds, even the Viking and his child. We must call my love to us, and once she appears you, Pam, and the Viking must leave the room. If Yannick follows, are you able to keep him away?" Stark asks Eric.

Eric nods to Stark and, before we begin, Eric quickly calls Pam, who is still sleeping in her room. With Pam and Eric ready to restrain Yannick, Sookie moves to Stark.

Within seconds of Stark drinking from Sookie, we can all hear Aurora. She is screaming at Yannick to draw his sword and attack. "We were created to fight! Now fight son of Zeus!"

"I will not move on you, Aurora. We are to be together," says Yannick.

"That will never happen. Now draw your blade or I shall remove your heart where you stand."

"Do what you must. daughter of Poseidon, for my heart was always yours."

We can feel her rage rising and I know that if she strikes the unarmed death dealer, we'll lose her forever. With everything I have, I scream her name and command, not call, Aurora to me. I know that instant she hears me. Her rage boils over as she shimmers to us. With her now in the room, swords in hand, she screams with pain at us.

"WHY? Why would you do this to me?" she demands.

Before she can shimmer out, Stark releases Sookie and launches onto Aurora. She is struggling with the sight of Stark's broken body, as Bastian and I grab hold of her.

Dragging her to the bed, Stark keeps whispering "My life will end if you leave me again, baby. Kill me now before you leave to save me the pain. If you love me, you will end it."

Her face is twisted with pain. She knows if she leaves him again it will end his life, but she truly believes the love of her brother must be avenged. We all feel the moment Yannick shimmers into the room. He is a monster of a thing, standing almost seven feet tall, with huge white wings. As soon as he sees us pinning Aurora down, he draws his sword and moves to advance, believing we are trying to harm her.

Sookie lunges forward and blasts him with a bolt of power, as Eric and Pam grab at his arms. It does nothing to stop his advance. Throwing Pam and Eric as if they are rags, he raises his blade to strike.

Sookie quickly moves in front of him and screams "They love her!"

He freezes and looks directly into Sookie's eyes."I can see what you are, young one. I can also feel your concern for my fellow death dealer. But I will end all who keep her from me. I have searched a millennia for her and I will not leave now that she is in sight."

"Are you crazy? She wants to kill you."

"Then she will kill me. We are created for death and at her hands I welcome it."

Yannick's presence in the room is driving Aurora insane. She is so close to her goal. I know if he moves one inch closer to any of us, she'll attack to protect us, even if he doesn't strike.

"My name is Sookie. I know who and what you are, Yannick. Please let us settle Aurora down and we can all talk about this. All we want is to keep her safe."

"You are speaking the truth, young one. I know this, but let me assure you if anyone attempts to keep me from her I will..."

"No one is keeping anyone from anything, so stop trying to scare us, Yannick. We live with Aurora, so we know what you can do. Now please come downstairs and Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn will join us when they can," says Sookie.

With small smile on his face, Yannick follows Sookie out of the room, followed closely by Eric and Pam. Aurora struggles hard to break the hold we have on her, but the sight of Stark is stopping her from using more strength. Blood tears stream down his face as the two of them stare at each other. Aurora will not hurt him and I know it.

"Babe, you have to stop. Look at what you've done to Stark," I say.

She turns from Stark and stares at me with rage.

"You, Tiger, are lucky to still have a hide on your back. I know it was you that commanded me here. I don't understand how, but know this, I may have a connection with you I don't understand, but you are to leave my side and never return."

I thought I felt pain before, but this is true death. What had I done? All I want is to keep her safe, but somehow I have pushed her away. Her vengeance is clouding everything. She closes her eyes and turns her head from me. I am about to release my grip and leave the room when something snaps in my soul.

"NO! You will not turn away from me, Aurora. I am yours and you are just going to have to deal with the good and the bad that comes with it," I say.

She flashes her eyes open and stares straight into my soul. She will have to kill me before I leave her side and, at that moment, she knew it. I let go of her arm and pull her to me. Bastian and Stark release their holds and move back.

"Aurora, I may not be to you as Stark is, but you must see I have nothing but you now. Your breath is my air as my soul is you spirit. I know you can see it, Babe. Make me yours and tie our spirits together again," I say.

She doesn't struggle as I pull her closer. Placing her hands on both my cheeks, she whispers, "Val." I give her a wink and crush my lips to hers. Our tongues battle as we rip at each other's clothes. Breaking from my kiss, Aurora begins to kiss and lick her way down my neck. I look for Bastian and Stark and noticed they have moved from the bed. Stark is drinking heavily from Bastian in the corner of the room, healing before my eyes as Bastian moans with pleasure.

It is just the two of us. I push her onto her back on the bed and rise over her body marvelling at her beauty. Beads of sweat dazzle on her porcelain skin. She truly is an ethereal beauty. I have to join with her now or I'll be lost. I pushed my knees between her thighs and spread her wide for me. Resting my staff again her pulsing core, I can feel her power trying to pull me in. When the tip of my staff parts her wet lips, I let out a snarl. I know this is what I was created for, her and her alone. Her hands grab my hips and pull my staff in an inch. She moans, "please," as I take a ragged breath. I have to go slowly or I am going to explode. Sweat trickles down my brow, as I slide deeper. Her core is hot and tight, spreading for me just enough to cling to my throbbing staff. I rock my hips, withdrawing to her entrance and then pushing forward into her creamy, hot core. She arches her back to deepen my thrusts and screams, "yes."

I can feel the bed move on the sides before Stark and Bastian come into view. I thought I'd hate to have them involved with our love making, but it feels right to have them with us. Stark grazes his fangs along Aurora's neck as she purrs with pleasure. Moaning with my thrusts, she grabs the back of Stark's head and stares into his eyes. Love is what is running through our connection. Aurora orders her angel to undress and within seconds Stark is back to Aurora. I watch Bastian move from the bed and position himself behind me, running his hands over my back and shoulder. His touch is fire and I love it. I close my eyes and drink in the sensation of my throbbing staff deep in Aurora as Bastian presses his now bare body to my back. I open my eyes to watch Aurora take Stark's staff in her mouth. Throwing his head back and letting out a howl, Stark spreads his now healed wings, filling the room. Watching Aurora and Stark brakes any control I had. Grabbing hold of Aurora's hips, I thrust hard and deep. Hearing her muffled moans around Stark's staff, I know I have to make her cum because I can't last any longer. I ride her hard, fast, and high, running my staff along her nub. She brings her hips up high and our bodies slap together. Aurora pulls away from Stark and starts to scream. I can feel her core heating around my staff as she screams, "YES," and her pulsing core tightens around my staff. I thrust hard, letting my orgasm take me. With my first spasm taking me, my brain bursts into flames as I feel Aurora, Stark, and Bastian bite into my sweaty flesh. Their bites ignite my orgasm and drive it to another level. They drink hard and deep and I can feel Bastian's fingers probing between my butt, tracing my clenched muscles. Throwing my head back, I roar as my body jerks.

"Quinn, my little tiger, we all wish for you to drink from us. Will you, my hungry pet?" asks Aurora.

I extend my canines and run my tongue over them. My new mates rumble with pleasure.

Sookie's POV

Walking from Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn's room with the huge Yannick behind me, I truly realise I've changed. I felt different when I woke to Quinn and Bastian's screams, but this was surreal. I've just demanded Yannick follow us downstairs and I almost wish he tries something. Furry flames within my blood. I am not scared. I am empowered. Reaching the kitchen, I motion for Yannick to sit at the table as I move to the fridge to get everyone drinks. Turning back, I can see Eric and Pam sitting across from him ready to fight. Placing the bloodshake in front of him as well as Eric and Pam's True Bloods, I take my seat.

"What do you want from us, Yannick?" I ask.

"Young one, there is nothing I require from anyone but Aurora," Yannick replies.

"I hate repeating myself, but as I said before, she wants you dead."

"That is as she believes, but twice now she has had the chance to end my life and still I live."

"What do you mean twice? I thought this was the first time since she lost Val you two had come in contact with each other."

"No, young one, I was present when she took my brother's life. Even with his calls to me, I couldn't raise my blade to Aurora. It was written once that I would give my heart to an equal and our power would close the realm of the gods to protect them for eternity. But with the lost of her brother, Aurora closed herself off to our world. Even as she rested her blade covered in my brother's blood to my neck, I did not strike. And again tonight she had my life to take, but didn't. We are destined to be together. If she ends my life, she will end with me. There will never be just one death dealer."

"So you've come to take her from us?" I ask.

"I can see the bond that connects you all, but you must understand she was never meant to be part of your lives. You will all come and go but she and I will remain. The only way for us to end now is for Aurora to take our lives."

"Maybe in your mind she was never meant to be part of our world, but I see it differently. And if you try and take her, we will fight and you never know we may win, Yannick."

That death dealer smirk I've became accustom to from Aurora spreads across his face. I am about to raise from my seat to prove my point, but the screams of pleasure rippling down the stairs from Aurora, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn's room wipe the smirk right off his face. Shooting to his feet with such force it sends his chair crashing cross the room, Yannick starts to snarl. Pam, Eric, and I are on our feet and moving to block his entrance to Aurora.

"You will move this second," demands Yannick.

"Yan whatever your name is, there is no way you're getting past us without bloodshed and I can promise if you move on one of us, Aurora will not only end your life but she'll end everything else in the realm," says Pam.

"Filthy blood sucker, you are going to move one way or another. I'm going to claim what is mine."

"Just so you know what to scream when I'm kicking your butt, the names Pam."

Extending his wings and raising his blade, Yannick takes a step towards us. I am about to blast him again, when a burst of white light goes straight through Eric, Pam, and me and hits Yannick square in the chest moving him backwards. Extending his fangs, fire starts to surge over his huge wings when Aurora steps between us followed by Stark, Bastian, and Quinn.

"Claiming me are we, son of Zeus? I have promised my angel I will talk to you, but know this. Move on one of my nest mates and I will end you," says Aurora.

Extending her fangs and wings to look as menacing as Yannick, Aurora moves forward. I grab her arm and scream "no."

"Aurora, if you kill him you'll die," I say.

"Little sister, don't be scared. I have known this always, my brother's life was always more important than my own. To remove that which took his life, death was always a price I was willing to pay. I do not fear death, little sister."

"Hey, that's all great for you, but what about us. We're your family now. Are you just going to throw us away for vengeance? Yannick wasn't even the one who killed your brother. You told me yourself it was the Hades twins."

"Sookie, this was never about just ending the life of Zeus's son. It was about ending all of us."

"What? All the death dealers, including yourself?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Is all you're going to say? Well let me tell you something, Aurora. We are a family now and as a family, I'm telling you that isn't going to happen. And if that's not enough for you, as Eric's bonded I'm ordering you not to kill Yannick."

"That's an order you can't give, little sister."

"Then I give it, dealer. As your master I command you not to end the life of Yannick," says Eric.

"I play your game in public, Viking, but we both know you hold no power over me," replies Aurora.

And it happens, our first family fight. Eric exposes his fangs and snarls at Aurora, with Pam quickly moving to his flank. I ready myself to blast at anyone who moves on Eric. To my surprise, Stark and Bastian elongate their fangs and move to Aurora's sides staring us down. Quinn shifts and a huge tiger is now snarling in my direction. When Eric crouches forward, Yannick raises his sword in Eric's direction and it is obvious that, if anyone moves on Aurora, Yannick is going to attack.

When the booming "ENOUGH" echoes through the kitchen, everyone but Aurora and Yannick are slammed in to the walls and held in place. A beautiful woman appears in between Aurora and Yannick. Looking from one to the other, she shakes her head like she is dealing with children.

"Nyx, can you please release my nest mates? We were never going to attack each other," says Aurora.

"They can stay right where they are for the moment, Aurora," says Nyx.

"So what errand has my father sent you on today?" asks Aurora.

"You, my child, have a choice to make. Keep Yannick at your side and tie with him as your father and uncle wish or return to the realm of the gods."

"And is it you Nyx that shall take me to my father side?"

"Aurora, I know I do not possess the power to command you. But let it be told, if you do not tie with Yannick, Poseidon and Zeus will remove you themselves. They will not lose another child to this war. Your father and Zeus await your decision."

A wave of gentle night breeze washes over my body as I fall to my feet. Still ready for battle, I scan the room and watch the rest of my nest being release from their binds. We all move to Aurora as she looks into everyone of our eyes. Quinn is the first to reach her and grabs hold of her shoulders turning her to face him.

"Babe, you will do this and you'll do it now," Quinn commands.

"My sweet little tiger, I can leave you with Bastian and you will both be free of pain from my distance. As long as you stay together, it will be as if I never entered your world."

"What about Stark? You've seen what happened to him the last time you left him. Are you going to kill him for vengeance, Babe?"

"I will not hurt my angel again. If he chooses to stay, I will do all I can to break our bond."

Stark moves forward, with blood trickling from his hands. I can see he's clenched his fists so hard he's split his palms open.

"I will follow you anywhere, baby. You will not leave me again without ending my life," says Stark.

"I'm sorry, angel, but that is not a choice Aurora can make. Her father has given her a choice, return alone or tie with Yannick. You can not follow her," says Nyx.

Aurora bursts into flames, pulling Stark close to her body. We all step back, except for Yannick. He moves closer to Aurora, reaching out his hand. Aurora snarls at the goddess Nyx, screaming with venom, "Let them try to take him from me." I watch Nyx lower her head, as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Yannick is moving closer to Aurora. His eyes burn with the desire to touch her. Looking between the two death dealers, I can see it. She is his completion. Together they become a perfect weapon, his height and strength to her power and stealth. Their matching green eyes lock, as Aurora moves Stark behind her, extending her wings to block Yannick's view of her angel. With his hand just inches from her face, Yannick stops and lowers his huge body to one knee.

"Aurora, daughter of Poseidon, take me. Tie our fathers and end this war. I know you can feel me, Aurora, as I feel you. I may not be in your heart as you are in mine, but I will wait an eternity for your acceptance. Take me and let us be as we were created to be, two children of the gods tied to be as one. You must choose, Aurora. Take our lives or take my hand."

Everything freezes and silence falls as Aurora falls to her knees, screaming her dead brother name. Her fire becomes roaring streams that twist about her body, whipping at her flesh, leaving trails of blood. I can smell salt water and hear the crashing of waves as Aurora's flame begins to shoot out to Stark, Bastian, and Quinn, circling their bodies and returning to her with violence. Her back shoots straight with her eyes vanishing to nothing but pools of darkness as her body turns limp and she collapses to the floor.

Yannick flashes to his feet and brings the tip of his sword to Nyx's throat before anyone has a chance to move.

"Goddess of night, return her to me or I will end your life," commands Yannick.

"Son of Zeus, I have not taken her anywhere. She has chosen," replies Nyx.

Frozen in place, we all watch Yannick drop his blade from Nyx's throat and move to Aurora's limp body on the floor. He picks her up and roars with pain. His strong white wings fall to the floor as his tears of blood drip from his cheeks to her lifeless body.

Heat, I feel burning hot heat coursing around the room as we all watch the sorrow engulfing Yannick. When the crashing sound brakes me from my trance, the elf Kai appears next to Yannick and Aurora's lifeless body. I look to Stark, Bastian, and Quinn, but there is nothing before me. It is as if when Aurora left so did their essence. Looking to Nyx, the elf gives a nod and pulls a small band from his belt.

"Angel, take the ring," says Kai.

Stark doesn't even blink as Kai moves to place the ring in his hand. Am I to watch Stark leave us now? Quinn and Bastian snap and move to block the approaching elf. The sound of the crashing waves increases and I swear I can feel the ocean spray on my face. Rage sweeps over me as I throw myself at the goddess of night. Wrapping my fingers around her throat, I slam her into the kitchen counter.

"Stop this now and bring her back to us," I demand.

"She has chosen," says Nyx.

"Well, she chose wrong. We are her family."

"Did she choose wrong, Halfling?"

I drop my hold on Nyx when a flash of light almost blinds me. Spinning to see Stark's body fall to the floor, I race to his side screaming at him to stay. He gasps for air as his body jerks. My mind becomes hazy as someone pushes inside.

_"Little sister, move them back."_

It is Aurora. Not knowing if I am to move Eric, Pam, Bastian, and Quinn to let our angel warrior die, I spring into action. Shoving my shocked Viking, I scream at Pam to help. Once everyone is as far away from Aurora, Stark, and Yannick as the kitchen allows, Nyx removes the ring from Kai's hand and moves to Stark.

"Angel, I know you're in pain. I can see the ocean pulling you under, but you must fight for her. Aurora needs you, Stark. You and you alone can give this ring to the son of Zeus to bring her back. She chose you Angel. She's coming back, if you can do this for her," says Nyx.

We watch as Stark's body convulses, his strong eyes staring at Nyx. But whatever is holding him down is strong and he is fighting not only for Aurora, but also for his life. Yannick hasn't moved a muscle since cradling Aurora's lifeless body to his. Those beautiful green eyes that match Aurora's now hold the same nothing as hers. Lifeless, the two most powerful creatures created by the gods started to blur in and out of the room. It is as if their bodies are vanishing piece by piece.

With an almighty grunt, Stark rolls his body towards Yannick and Aurora, pushing the ring into Yannick's chest. Fire engulfs them as they vanish from the kitchen. Pain snakes up my right arm as if a blade from the pits of hell is slicing my flesh. Matching my screams, Eric, Pam, Bastian, and Quinn howl in agony. As quickly as the pain begins it vanishes and in its place lays an intricate tattoo of ocean waves and lightning bolts snaking from the tips of my fingers all the way up my right arm to the base of my neck.

"Welcome to the house of the gods, nest of the Northman," says Nyx.

Eric stands tall, shaking off the pain, and approaches the goddess Nyx as we follow. Towering over her, Eric snarls and barks his words.

"Where are Aurora and Stark?"

Not answering, Nyx just points out the backdoor to the edge of the forest touching the back yard. We move quickly out into the night as a black mist emerges from the trees. It ignites like a lightning storm as it moves towards us. Nyx steps in front of Eric and turns to face him.

"Viking, Northman, your nest has been marked by the gods Poseidon and Zeus. Use your new gifts wisely as before you emerge the last three remaining children of the gods," says Nyx.

Stepping from the mist are Aurora, Stark, and Yannick. The right sides of their angelic faces hold the same blood red tattoos that now run up Eric, Pam, Bastian, Quinn, and my arms. And we understood Nyx statement of the last three children, Stark has become a death dealer. All three stand with matching black wings and blood red tattoos curving their right eyes and spreading onto their right cheeks, eyes all a magnificent crystal green, they are breath taking.

Nyx bows to the three death dealers and they bow in return as she vanishes. Not moving, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick just remain looking in our direction. Quinn and Bastian slowly move in their direction, but, when Aurora gives them a huge smile, they brake into a sprint, crashing themselves into her and Stark's bodies. As the four of them move towards us, Yannick stays in place looking lost. Not taking more than two steps, Aurora stops and looks back to Yannick. Closing her eyes and taking a gentle breath, Aurora opens her eyes and reaches her hand out to Yannick. Fire flashes across his eyes as he takes a step, capturing her hand in his.

"Well Viking, let me introduce you to your new death dealers and personnel guards," says Aurora.

Roaring with laughter, Eric grabs hold of Aurora and lifts her into the air. Spinning her around, he lowers her to the ground, kissing her forehead. Nodding to Stark and Yannick, Eric moves over to Pam, shaking his head and happy to have his full nest back.

"Welcome home, roommate. But death dealer or not, Aurora, if you ever do anything like that again, I'm going to kick your ass," I say.

"I'll never leave you again, little sister. How could I with such a threat hanging over my head?" teases Aurora.

Giggling, I step forward into Aurora's open arms, closing my eyes and relaxing for the first time since we woke this morning. When Aurora releases me, I turn to Yannick.

"So, I guess this is welcome to the family," I say.

"I believe that is so, young one," replies Yannick.

"Aurora, does this mean our mansion is now going to grow into a palace? I only ask because we could probably use a pool if we're making changes," I say.

"I'm glad you're taking the changes so well, little sister, but I believe there is plenty of room for Yannick with Bastian, Stark, Quinn, and I on the second floor. But a pool I'd like very much."

Giving me a wink, Aurora points towards the garage and there now stands a huge pool enclosed by a glass room. Faking shock, I turn to my laughing roommate and wink back. I listen in while Bastian and Quinn introduce themselves to Yannick. When Eric's phone rings, we all turn to see a huge smile stretch across his face. Hanging up, Eric turns to Aurora, Stark, and Yannick.

"Care for some fun death dealer? Mississippi is trying to move against Texas. Is our friend Stan to stand alone?" asks Eric.

Feeling Aurora and Stark's rage and blood lust, Yannick extends his wings and snarls. Looking up into Yannick's eyes, Aurora stretches onto her tip toes and kisses his cheek. Yannick's body bursts into a black flame from her touch and the three of them turn towards Eric. Eric gives me a wink while walking towards the death dealers.

"Lover, let's not keep Stan waiting," Eric says.

Extending my fangs, I move towards Eric, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick with Pam, Bastian, and Quinn, to shimmer to Texas and our awaiting friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eric's POV

Russell Edgington will regret tonight for the rest of his days, if I allow him to live. As I rest my hand on Aurora's shoulder to shimmer to Texas, I feel my Viking blood coursing through my veins. Arriving at Stan's throne room, I see my old friend eyes widen to the view of another death dealer at my command as well as our new markings.

"Northman, do my eyes deceive me or do you have in your possession another creature of death?" asks Stan.

"My nest is blessed, old friend. Not only do we now have three death dealers, as you can see, we have been marked by the gods themselves," I reply.

I move forward with Pam and Sookie at my side and Bastian and Quinn following behind. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick bring up the rear with their black wings extended and swords in hand ready for battle.

"I see your angel is no longer an angel. What have you been doing Viking to bring this power to your command?" asks Stan.

As I chuckle at his question, five of his guards come storming through the rear doors of the throne room. Before Stan can halt his vampires, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick burst into flames and move towards the approaching vampires. Raising my hand, I halt their advance and Stan's second, Drake, quickly moves the guards back. Stan brakes into laugher, as his second stammers for words for the sight in front of him.

"Drake, did I not tell you our alliance with Area 5 was a powerful one?" asks Stan.

"Your majesty, how is it possible?" Drake asks.

"Simple, Drake. My old friend, the Viking here, nests with gods," says Stan.

Laughing with Stan, I move to the seat at his side.

"So where are our friends from Mississippi at the moment?" I ask.

"My scouts viewed thirty in total moving on the west side of the compound. Russell is not with them, but his lap dog Lily runs the advance," Stan says.

"What is it you require of us, Stan? You must be aware if I turn Aurora, Stark, and Yannick loose on them, there will be no survivors. And you will forever be aligned with my nest," I say.

"I understand everything you've said, Northman, and it is as it shall be. Texas and Area 5 will stand together."

"Then let's go meet your guests. My death dealers are hungry."

Looking over to the three dealers, I am proud of their snarls of compliance. Following Stan and his guards down the corridors, I give Sookie a nod and, as if she can anticipate my wishes, she pushes to Aurora to connect us all.

_"Well, Viking, how did you like our performance?"_ asks Stark.

_"Angel, as always you have served your nest proud,"_ I respond.

_"Ah, Viking, I'm no longer just an angel. What witty nickname shall you bestow me now?"_

_"Sorry Stark, but an angel you will always be to us,"_ I say.

Getting the attention of Stan's guards with our laughter, Pam and I snarl at their probing eyes. Not wanting to make eye contact with the death dealers, they quickly look back in the direction we are walking.

_"So are we ending this quickly or can we all have some fun?"_ asks Aurora.

_"What did you have in mind Aurora?"_ I ask.

_"I'd love to see what my little sister's like in battle, and before you say no, Viking, Yannick, Stark, and I will keep her safe,"_ suggests Aurora.

I look to the burning eyes of my lover and I can see blood lust coursing through her veins. Giving my nod to Aurora, I notice Yannick slowing and staring straight at Aurora. They stop and lock eyes with each other. I know they are connected and talking silently, but quicker than even I can register, Aurora lunges at Yannick and they smash to the corridor wall. It brings everything to a halt. Stark spins and blocks anyone from approaching the two intertwined death dealers. Yannick may have the height on Aurora but she has knocked him off his feet and they now lay of the floor with her positioned on top of him while they snarl at each other. Their eyes ignite with black fire and they extend their fangs Yannick and Aurora are engulfed with furry. I watch as Yannick struggles to move Aurora but it just heightens her rage and she plunges her fangs into his throat. The monstrous death dealer roars and shoves Aurora harder but she digs her nails into his shoulders, holding herself in place while she drinking deeper. Realizing there is no point to struggling, Yannick releases his grip on Aurora's body and lies still. Acknowledging his submission, Aurora releases her fangs from his neck and stares into Yannick's eyes before climbing of his body. Standing over him, Aurora keeps eye contact but Yannick doesn't move until she offers her hand to him. Now standing face to face, Yannick bows his head to Aurora. Lifting his chin, Aurora exposes her neck. Grabbing her waist, he lifts her so she can wrap her legs around his body. Yannick lowers his head to her neck and licks before biting. Aurora moans and grips the back of his head violently. Only allowing him to drink for a short time, she pulls him from her neck and he lowers her to the floor. Stark moves quickly to Aurora's side and licks the still trickling blood. Seconds pass but the tension is broken when Stark mumbles, "yummy," and winks at us.

I haven't noticed Stan move to my side with the turmoil, but I'm sure the little show Aurora and Yannick put on worries him immensely.

"Northman, I hope all is well with your death dealers?" inquires Stan.

"Of course, old friend. They just get a little sexually driven before battle and show their dominance. I know you can understand," I say.

"Oh, that I can, Viking. It's nice to see your female holds the other two at bay. She must be quite a treat in the bedroom."

Bastian and Quinn both smirk at Stan and move forward. I watch Aurora and Yannick closely. Stan may have believe my story, but I need to know what the hell just happened. Yannick rests his hand on Aurora's shoulder and they move from the demolished wall towards us.

Yannick waves his hand as they approached and the wall is as new. We all turn and continue to follow Stan and his men.

_"Aurora what the hell was all that about?"_ I ask.

_"All if fine now, Eric. Yannick and I just had to come to an understanding,"_ Aurora says.

_"May we know of this so called understanding?"_ I ask.

_"Eric, I just needed to make it clear to Yannick that when I give an order it will be followed. He was under the impression that we are equals. But it had been resolved and we are fine,"_ says Aurora.

I look at Yannick and he nods to acknowledge that what Aurora said is true. Turning the last corner, Stan stops. Two vampires stand at the ready, weapons in hand.

"Northman, this door will lead us to the west wall. I have been informed that Lily has already moved inside the compound and awaits my surrender," says Stan.

"Then let's go see your guest. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick, keep hidden until I call you. But clean up any intruders you may find moving around the compound," I command.

Giving me a nod, Aurora turns to Bastian and Quinn, kissing them both on the foreheads before shimmering out with Yannick and Stark. We walk tall from the house straight into Lily and her horde. I can see twenty-five, including Lily, so somewhere around the compound we have snipers. I almost feel pity for the dead fools. Stan gives me one last look, before stepping forward with his guards in to to address the Mississippi vampires.

"So nice to see you again, Lily. You know the front door is much easier?" says Stan.

"Stan, it is always a pleasure. Let us not waste this beautiful night with games. Do you surrender to Mississippi or are we cleaning house before we move in?" asks Lily.

"You can always clean my house if you wish, Lily. Good help is a bitch to find. But as to surrendering, I think I'll give that a miss tonight if you don't mind," says Stan.

"A fool as always. You think your little royal guard can hold us. We will only take pleasure in giving you your final death."

"Ah, but, my friend, Texas does not stand alone. I may have only my personal guard with me at the moment but to my fortune my guests this evening are also my alliance."

"I can see the Viking and his bonded was well as my King's tiger. This is not a concern of mine. It only saves me the trip to Area 5 to claim her and the tiger back. And my King has informed me of your winged fighter, I have brought a gift for her if she's still around."

What did Lily have that could stop Aurora? Moving through Stan's guards, Sookie, Pam, Bastian, Quinn, and I come completely into view. Nodding to Lily, I decide to do a little fishing.

"So we were to expect you in Louisiana next, were we, Lily?" I ask.

"Oh yes, Viking. Taking my King's tiger was a foolish mistake you'll pay for," says Lily.

"But it was your King that bet the tiger, not I asking for it, so I think he should be looking in his own house for blame. But my true interest is in what the mighty King of Mississippi thinks he has that can stop my guard."

"We know what she is, Viking."

"Really? Please do enlighten me for I still am looking for the answer of what she is myself."

"It was I, in fact, that found the text to decipher her origins. With the elf taking his life instead of attacking, you made it far too easy. All you have at your side, Viking, is a interbreed elf and fairy. My witch can block her powers, making her unless and taking your bonded so much easier. It just sorrows me she is not with you tonight. My King wishes to use her with his tiger in the pits."

"Let me save you a trip, Lily."

I snap my fingers I know Aurora will love my signal. We all hear the rustling of feather as I follow the Mississippi vampires' eyes to the roof above us. There, four stories up, stands Aurora, Stark, and Yannick with their wings spread wide, staring down at us. Throwing themselves off the roof and twisting in mid air, the three land in front of us with a thud. To my joy, Aurora clutches the lifeless bodies of two vampires with Stark and Yannick holding one each of their own. Throwing the corpses aside, they nod to Stan. Lily growls at us, but Aurora just snarls and nods towards the roof they'd just launched themselves from. There, hanging by the neck on the corner of the roof like a wind chime, is vampire number five. Stan steps forward and insists that before we leave Aurora is to remove her decoration as it doesn't match with his decor. This little banter enrages Lily and the Mississippi vampires. Waving her hand, she calls her witch forward.

"I don't know how you can to be in possession of three of the interbreeds, Viking, but my witch will disable them and you will pay for allowing them to kill my scouts," says Lily.

As a small woman comes forward, I can see the magic twisting its way around her body. She raises her head and looks directly at Aurora, Stark, and Yannick. She chants under her breath and a smoky haze swirls around the witch and drifts towards the death dealers like a winter's mist. Reaching their feet, it coats their bodies like a second skin. I can see Lily itching to attack. All she requires is the confirmation from her witch that Aurora, Stark, and Yannick have been immobilized.

Two minutes pass and nobody moves. There, in front of me, stand the death dealers as still as marble statues. I am about to move forward to give the command to attack, but I notice Quinn and Bastian smiling as they move backwards. Aurora takes a step forward, leaving the mist behind her and stretches her wings up into the night sky. Closing her eyes, she lowers her head and begins to take slow steady breaths. Stark and Yannick proceed to take steps forward but they move away from Aurora, allowing a good two meter gap between each of them. The witch increases her volume and starts to throw a dust about, which she is pulling from a bag attached to her hip. I begin to move backwards at the sound of rumbling. The ground begins to shake gently as Aurora, Stark, and Yannick begin to glow white and levitate from the ground. Aurora lifts her head and begins to whisper.

"Come to me, gifts of my father,

Come shake the ground with hooves of steel,

Wash my view with strides of strength,

Come to me gifts of my father."

The witch has moved forward from the Mississippi vampires, throwing her dust in the air towards us. She is having trouble keeping her balance as the rumbling becomes louder and the earth shakes as if to split apart.

With an ear splitting crashing, the boundary wall confining Stan's mansion comes smashing down as five wild horses made of nothing but water crash through. With huge lunging strides, the horses bear down on the death dealers. With each strike of their hooves to the earth, they grow in size. Reaching Aurora, they slide to a stop in front of her, rearing high into the night sky. Their eyes are pools of smoldering red fire and with every snort of air, steam courses around Aurora. Stretching her hand towards the water horses, Aurora begins to whisper again. "Gift of my father, remove that which deems to harm the daughter of Poseidon."

Turning, the horses let out a blood curdling scream as the gallop towards the witch. They crash into her body with the force of an ocean's wave against a cliff face. Blood sprays towards the Mississippi vampires and the horses become mist in the air. All that remains of the witch is a crushed pile of bones and flesh spread across the ground in front of them. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick drift down from the sky, twisting their wrists to bring their long silver swords that sparkle in the moon light.

Their angelic white glow morphs into a violent red flame as they take their first strides towards the vampires awaiting their final deaths.

"Stop this now, Viking, and we will leave in peace," says Lily.

"That I will not do, Lily. But, when you're final death is handed down by my guards, I want you to think of what they will do to your King when we thank him for your lovely visit," I say.

Turning to run, the horde of vampires freezes as the three death dealers shimmer back and forth. One second the dealers are in the front of the vampires, the next at their rear. Aurora makes the first strike, bringing her blade down on a young blond male vampire. Nothing stops the sparkling silver blade as it splits the vampire in two. Yannick dances, twisting both his blades, cutting down three vampires in one move. It is true beauty watching them move from one victim to the next.

Quinn moves to my side as Sookie, Bastian, and Pam's eyes wash over with fire and move towards the blood bath before us. Stark slices through a female vampire before grabbing a middle aged male and throwing him towards Sookie. My lover launches into the air ripping the head of the hurtling vampire before his body hits the ground. It becomes a game to my nest mates. The death dealers cut down fifteen of the twenty-five vampires within seconds. They now play with their victims, herding them towards Sookie, Bastian, and Pam. My child rushes to Stark's side and, with a bush of his hand, she is engulfed in flames. Ripping through three vampires in a matter of seconds, Pam turns to watch my brother, Bastian, and Sookie blasting bolts of power into the last five vampires, turning them to dust. Looking quite pleased with themselves, Sookie, Bastian, and Pam move back to my side. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick have someone pinned between that is begging for it life.

"Master, we have a gift of your friend, Stan. If you'd like to bring him over," says Stark.

I turn to see that Stan and his guards have moved so far back from us they are now pressed against the mansion wall. Looking directly at my old friend, I can see horror and disbelief plastered on his face. I know he thinks Aurora, Stark, and Yannick are powerful, but witnessing them cut down the Mississippi vampires with such ease horrifies him.

"My old friend, we have no intentions of harming any of you," I say.

"Eric, what has your nest become? There are no words for what I have just witnessed. They do not battle for life. They play with our deaths," says Stan.

"Stan, they consider you a friend. Do not fear them. Come see the gift they have for you," I say.

Taking a steadying breath, Stan moves forward but his terrified guards remain in place. They know there is no point to their presence, if Aurora, Stark, and Yannick wish Stan dead there is nothing in this world Stan's guards can do to stop them. Stan walks towards Aurora, Stark, and Yannick while we watch them turn to face us, stretching out there wings to block the view of Stan's gift. Smiling like children at Christmas, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick bow before Stan as Stark stretches out his hand. Lying in his palm is a long platinum chain encrusted with diamonds. As Stan takes the chain from Stark, they move out of the way to reveal the gift. There before Stan is Lily hobbled on all fours by silver shackles and around her neck is a silver collar with diamonds spelling out the words "STAN'S PET."

Any reserves my old friend has about the death dealers falls away as he bursts into laughter.

"Viking, this will always be the best gift ever bestowed upon me," laughs Stan.

"I'm sure the dealers are glad you like it. Let us move inside and give your friend Russell a call, shall we?" I ask.

We follow Stan and his new pet back to his throne room. I almost smack right into Stan's back as he freezes upon entering the room. Roaring with laughter, my old friend turns to me, gripping my shoulder. I can see what has brought him to a standstill. There, sitting next to his throne, is a ceramic pet dish with little vampire fangs and a name plate that reads "LILY."

"They are remarkable creatures, your death dealers, Viking," says Stan.

"That they are, old friend, that they are," I say.

Turning to look at Aurora, Stark, and Yannick, I have to hold in my laughter as they all raise their brows to me and smirk. watching Stan take his throne with his new pet sitting beside him, brakes my control and I laugh with joy, moving to the seat beside him. Stan wastes no time in calling the King of Mississippi. Not letting us miss any of the fun, Stan puts his phone on speaker.

"Edgington."

"Russell, my friend, how does your kingdom fare on this beautiful evening?" asks Stan.

"Mississippi is strong and proud as always. What can I do for Texas this evening?"

"I just wished to call and thank you for your kind gesture. It brightens my throne room perfectly."

"I'm glad you're happy, Stan. But you have me at a disadvantage. I not quite sure of the gift you're referring?"

"Come now, Russell, I speak of you giving me Lily. She heels magnificently. I cannot thank you enough."

Russell growls into the phone, fighting for control. I know he's used a lot of his resources to make this move on Texas and for it to fail must hurt him significantly.

"Now, Russell, before I forget, the escorts you sent with my gift have been involved in a little misunderstanding. When entering my grounds, they disturbed a few guests staying with me and unfortunately they have been given their final deaths."

"May I ask who they disturbed to be given such a server punishment?"

"Oh course, Russell. At the moment, I have the Northman nest staying in my compound and with your party was a foolish witch. Let's just say the Viking's guards do their job with extreme gusto. I have convinced the Viking you did not intend any disrespect and he is willing to forget the matter."

"Mississippi thanks you, Stan, and I will have to send my apologies to Area 5, but, if you'll excuse me, I have people waiting and I'm sure we'll talk at De Castro ball."

"Oh of course, Russell. I look forward to our talk. Until then and thank you again."

Hanging up the phone, Stan requests we stay the night, just in case Russell tries something else. Agreeing it would be best, I move over to my lover and nip at her ear.

Battle always did heat my blood.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I wake to yelling in the hall. Bastian and Stark are getting very heated over something to do with Aurora and Yannick. I am surprised to hear Stark at all, as it was decided he, Yannick, and Aurora would keep watch during the day. Stan and Eric thought there was a possibility the King of Mississippi may attempt a day assault after his failure during the night. Eric and I get dressed to see what is happening. Opening the door to look upon Bastian and Stark, I could see the toll that staying up all day had on Stark. Every time he blinks it seems to be an effort to reopen his eyes.

"Stark is everything ok?" I ask.

"No, Sookie, it isn't," says Stark.

Stark calling me Sookie is a bad sign. I am normally little sister or our little fairy, but he has never called me just Sookie. He turns and walks to a door leading outside pausing before he exits to look upon Bastian one more time. Once Stark leaves the building, Eric stops Bastian from walking away and drills him with questions.

"Bastian, what of Aurora?" asks Eric.

"We ask too much of her, brother. and give nothing in return," says Bastian.

"What has happened while we slept?"

"It is just not this day, brother. She needs to feed and recover from the tie with Yannick. She is confused if she made the right decision. All she has done since becoming part of this nest is put us before herself."

"How do you know this, Bastian? Has Aurora spoken to you?"

"No, brother, I can feel her confusion. Every time she looks at Yannick, she sees the life she lost with her brother, Val. She has not accepted him fully and until she does she will be in turmoil."

"Why was Stark upset if you show nothing but concern for Aurora?" Eric asks.

"He feels, as Quinn and I do, the feelings Yannick has for Aurora. What you may not understand, brother, is that Stark is not a full death dealer as Aurora and Yannick are. He has most of the strength and of course there are the new gifts bestowed him. But he will always be a vessel that holds a death dealer blood, not a true death dealer. He fears if Yannick and Aurora continue on this path, not even he will be able to stop them from killing each other."

"Bastian, it seems to me you both want the same thing?"

"No, brother, we don't. Stark wants to push Aurora into connecting with Yannick more. I feel we have asked too much of her already and believe we should allow her time to come to terms with the new situation."

Eric thinks over what his brother has just said and decides we should go see how Aurora is doing, before meeting with Stan. Moving outside, we see Stark and Yannick standing together looking up into the night sky. Following their gaze, I can see Aurora flying gently on the night breeze, twisting and turning. It truly looks like she is dancing with the stars.

"Eric, I think it's best if you go and finalize things with Stan so we can leave and I'll stay out here with Yannick, Aurora, and Stark. You know Bastian is right. We need to let them rest and come to terms with the new death dealer," I say.

"I can see your concern, Lover, and I hate to admit it, but I agree. I will round up Quinn, Bastian, and Pam after talking with Stan and meet you back here within two hours," says Eric.

"Thank you, Eric."

With Eric walking back into the mansion, I move towards Yannick and Stark. As I approach, I see Stark's eyes flash red with fire. Nodding to Yannick, Stark shoots up into the sky to fly side by side with Aurora.

"Yannick, where is Stark going?" I ask.

"Aurora called him," says Yannick.

"Why?"

"She is uneasy and having Stark close calms her."

"If you want to join them, I can go back inside."

"She does not call me, young one. I will stay here until she does or we leave."

I look up into the night sky and watch Aurora and Stark circle around each other, brushing wings as they pass. Never leaving our view, they swirl in the sky above.

"Yannick, can I ask you a question? It's about something you said about Aurora," I say.

"You can ask me anything, young one, and I shall decided if I wish to answer."

"You said once you've always loved Aurora. How is that possible? From what Aurora has said, I gathered that death dealers never really spent much time together. It was like all you did was protect your creatures and go to war."

"It is true the sets of twins never really integrated with each other, but our fathers had council meetings that required all the gods to be present. After our creation, one hundred and twenty years passed before the next council meeting was called. We arrived and took our seats as the meeting began, but something keep catching my eye. It moved around the great hall like music on the air. It wasn't until I noticed Poseidon only had one child at his side that I knew the breeze must be his prized daughter. Watching Val smile every time the breeze swept through his hair, I knew the rumors that the ocean twins were special was true. You see, young one, I may have been part of a set of twins but that was all we ever were. There was no connection but that which our father had created amongst us. Val and Aurora had true love between them. Poseidon was truly blessed with children that loved him."

"So what happened at this meeting?" I ask.

"Nile, one of Hades's twins, decided to challenge Val. He hadn't noticed Aurora floating around the room and believed he and his twin could take the lone death dealer. Before he could rise from his seat, Aurora materialized and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him high into the air. Being a son of Hades, Nile didn't have wings to maneuver off of the ground, but Aurora decided to give him flying lessons anyway. Throwing his body around the room, never letting it hit anything before tossing it again, she laughed and mused at her fun. Val just sat there soaking in the pride that his sister was truly an amazing creature. It was at that moment I changed, young one. There was a pull in my chest that followed Aurora around the room. When her father put a stop to her fun Aurora placed Nile back in his chair and launching herself into Val's lap. I watched as he wrapped his arms around his sister and they laughed at her fun. They loved. It was something I'd never seen, let alone felt. Poseidon would pull strands of hair from her face and place kisses on both children's heads. They were a family and it was that moment she took my heart. I have loved Aurora longer than your world has existed."

"If you felt something for her, why didn't you do something about it?"

"But I did, young one. Have you seen Aurora's ability with lightning?"

"Have I? She split a tree in two at home."

"Only the sons of Zeus had the ability to control lightning. Around two hundred years passed after the council meeting and I was scouting a possible threat to my father's kingdom when I found Aurora doing the same. Not being one to shy away, Aurora approached me and asked my intentions. After deciding we meant each other no harm, we scouted the area and meet back where we first saw each other to discuss our findings. Not being able to control myself, I reached out and brushed her cheek. When her eyes washed over with black fire, I hoped like I'd never hoped before that she felt the same for me. Placing her hand on mine, Aurora closed her eyes and I took my opportunity and leaned forward and kissed her. When her eyes opened, I watched her body engulf in white light before she started stepping backwards. Giving me a wink, she shot two bolts of lightning into the night sky. I was frozen in shock. I'd heard she could absorb gifts, but to have it happen to me was surreal. Looking into her crystal green eyes, I knew I would give anything to be with her. We decided to meet alone at the next council meeting and I shimmered out of the realm," says Yannick.

"Come on, Yannick, what the hell happened at the next meeting?"

"With wars falling on the realms, the death dealers were sent to clean things up. Over four thousand years passed before we were both able to attend a meeting together. As soon as I laid eyes upon her, I saw her shattered soul. She entered the hall alone and declared death to all of us. Before I could approach her, she was gone. Poseidon arrived minutes later looking for Aurora and divulging the loss of his son Val to Hades's twins. After she took their lives, Aurora started to change. She once had beautiful white lavender wings, but when we meet next she carried her blood red wings of sorrow."

"And the next time you saw her after that was when she killed your brother?"

"Yes, young one, and then she was gone. I have spent every day searching for her since."

I watch a singled blood tear run down Yannick's cheek as he looks back up into the sky to watch Aurora. He places his hand over the scar that now marks his perfect body. The scar is from the ring Stark had pushed into his chest. Not realizing the time, I am surprised when a huge Bengal Tiger comes bursting from the door and roars up into the night sky. With screams of laughter, Aurora swoops down and crashes into Quinn the tiger, wrestling in a mixture of stripes and feathers. Eric, Bastian, and Pam come forward shaking their heads at the sight before us. With Quinn staying in his tiger form, we quickly came together and shimmer back to Bon Temps. While Eric, Pam, and Bastian walk into the house discussing the next moves we should take in regards to the King of Mississippi, I stay in the backyard with Yannick and Stark watching Aurora play with Quinn.

An hour passes and I am starting to get hungry when Quinn comes backing out of the trees still in his tiger form with his, ears pressed flat against his skull, and snarling. I can see something moving along the tree line but not moving into the light. Racking his claws into the soil, Quinn springs back into the tree line and crashes into something, ripping a tree from the ground in the process. There are roars and snarls emanating from the tree line. With another crash, Quinn comes hurtling from the trees entangled with a huge cougar. Both big cats launch back from each other never braking eye contact. Quinn is much bigger, but the cougar moves faster and seems to anticipate his every move.

"Stark, you have to help Quinn! That thing is insane," I say.

Stark looks at me, lifting his eye brows and giving me a cheeky smirk, then he walks towards the snarling cats. I can't believe it when he runs his fingers a long the cougar's fur. Standing between the two enormous predators, he starts to laugh. Quinn lets out a huffing sound and approaches the cougar, rubbing his head against its head. The cougar increases their contact and lets out a soft growl. When the three of them turn towards me, I start to back away. Hybrid or not they are gigantic. Yannick steps behind me, blocking my retreat.

"Young one, look at her eyes," says Yannick.

I stare at the huge cougar, now only inches in front of me, sparking crystal green eyes stare back.

"Is she not truly amazing, young one? Even in this form my heart races for her," says Yannick.

Holy shit! I am staring at Aurora. Walking past me, Aurora lets her tail twist around my body. Reaching Yannick, she presses herself into him as she passes. Aurora shifts back into her normal form only a few steps further on. Yannick takes off his shirt, offering it to Aurora attentively. With a smile, she takes the shirt and put it on.

"Ok, roommate, can you please explain how you just shifted?" I ask.

"I didn't think I could, little sister. It's not as simple as absorbing supe powers. But after a few attempts, I was able to shift completely. If you could keep this from everyone else, I would be grateful," says Aurora.

"If that's what you want, but don't ever scare the crap out of me again. Why the hell where you and Quinn fighting?" I ask.

"We weren't fighting, Sookie. We were playing," says Aurora.

Shaking my head, I just let it go. Telling everyone I am heading in, I turn towards the house. Stark and Quinn shimmer inside. I guess so Stark can take Quinn straight to his room to get some clothes. Aurora grabs Yannick's hand, stopping him from moving. They look at each other and nod.

"Little sister, I needed to talk to Yannick alone. Please tell everyone we'll be in soon," says Aurora.

Agreeing, I walk back to the house. God, I hope this goes well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sookie's POV

I have been sitting at the kitchen table for half an hour when Aurora and Yannick come into the house. They both have all their limbs so I am guessing all went well. Aurora moves directly to Stark, who opens his arms and wraps them around her. Leaning in and taking a deep breath, Stark relaxes for the first time since we returned from Texas.

Nodding to Quinn and Bastian, the four of them all moved to the lounge room. I look directly at Yannick standing silently in the kitchen watching them walk away and I can't hold my silence any longer.

"How did the talk go?" I ask.

"Young one, all is fine. Aurora understands my feelings and will do her best to accommodate me," Yannick replies.

"What? She will accommodate you? I don't think so. Come with me and we'll settle this out once and for all," I say.

Before anyone can stop me, I storm into the lounge room to find the four of them entwined with each other on the couch while Bastian is trying to find his page in a book they are reading.

"Aurora, what the hell is going on with Yannick?" I demand.

Getting strange looks from all four of them, I cross my arms in front of my chest awaiting an answer.

"Little sister, I do not understand your question. Has Yannick done something to upset you?" asks Aurora.

"No, I need to know if he is or is not part of our nest. You treat him differently from Stark, Bastian, and Quinn. What is he to you, Aurora?"

Eric, Pam, and Yannick enter the room and are standing silently looking between me and Aurora. Aurora raises herself from the couch and stands in front of me.

"It is hard to explain what we now are to each other, Sookie. What has been said to upset you?" Aurora asks.

"It's not only what has been said, it is the way you treat him differently to your other mates. I understand supes have different sexual tendencies. I've had a few myself since the change. But you can't tell someone you'll accommodate them. It's like he's a pet, not a lover or mate."

Aurora looks over to Yannick, who is staring at her. When she meets his eyes, he looks at the ground, bowing his head a little. Not moving her gaze from Yannick, Aurora reaches for my hand and places it on her chest. I can feel something hard under her skin. Looking from our hands to her eyes, I watch a single red tear fall from her eye. She whispers Yannick's name and, before I can take a breath, he is at her side. Moving my hand from her chest, she places it on Yannick's over the scar. I feel the same hard object, but I know what his is. I'd seen Stark press the ring in myself.

"Aurora, I don't understand. I know what I am feeling under Yannick's skin. But what is under yours? And what does it have to do with the way you treat him?" I ask.

"What you feel is the rings twin, little sister. I forfeited my life to Yannick and he to I so I could stay with you all. Do you recall Nyx saying there can never be just one death dealer? With Stark's ascension to a dealer, it means there are now three of us. But with the tie he and I have, our fathers could not risk me talking Yannick life. The rings are created so that when one half falls the other will to."

"I thought Stark was not a full dealer like you and Yannick?"

"He isn't but he is enough to hold me in a pair if Yannick were to fall. Now with the rings in place, if I or Yannick attempt to remove the other and take Stark as our pair we will die. It's like a marriage between the gods."

"That still doesn't explain why you are excluding him. The four of you move as one. It takes my breath away how beautiful you all are together, but it also confuses me to see you forget he is near."

It is Bastian who speaks next. RealisingRealizing I am still holding my hand over Yannick's chest, I lower it and turn to him still sitting on the couch.

"Sookie, do you understand what each of us are to Aurora?" asks Bastian.

Looking over to Eric and back to Stark, Bastian, and Quinn I shake my head no.

"We are all perfect for her in specific ways. This is why we can connect so perfectly. We are not only mates with Aurora, we are also mates with each other to a certain extent. Stark is her love and heart, he can touch her when no one else can. Quinn is her hunger for battle. The two of them hold beasts inside that hunger for each other that no other could understand. I am her calming spirit. When we touch everything else fades away. It's like we stand alone in a quite breeze. Aurora isn't pushing Yannick away, and to be honest she's trying harder than ever to include him. All three of us love each other as we love Aurora, to lose one would be to lose part of her and each other. Yannick has no bond with us. He only wishes to connect with Aurora. It is Yannick that is holding all of us back from bonding with him," explains Bastian.

"Yannick, is this true? Do you not accept them as a whole?" I ask.

"It is true, young one," says Yannick.

"Why?"

"I was created by gods for gods. I find it hard to accept Aurora's choice of mates. I understand it from her perspective and I can feel the connection between them, but I have not been interacting with others creatures as long as Aurora. I still hold true to the values my father believed, that all other creatures are lesser then we."

Eric snarls with rage at the words. Yannick believes he is better than all of us.

"Aurora, tell me the truth. When we were at Stan's what did you and Yannick fight about?" I ask.

"Please do not judge him, little sister. I have been blessed in my life with Stark. His love and understanding has allowed me to change my way of thinking, Yannick will understand how it is to love another soon enough," says Aurora.

"Aurora, please do not try and hide the truth from us. We are a family now. I came in here to defend Yannick. If there is something we should know, please tell us now."

"Young one, I will answer your question. When Aurora asked Eric to allow you to fight with us in Texas, do you recall her saying we would protect you? I simply stated to Aurora that I would not endanger her by watching out for you or anyone else. This was not something Aurora would accept and she made it an order not a request," explains Yannick.

"Yannick, are you saying you would stand by and watch us die?" I ask

Looking Yannick straight in the eyes, I can't believe I had just come in here to defend him. Aurora moves to stand in front of him and reaches back to grab his hand. Yannick closes his eyes and bends to rest his head on Aurora's shoulder.

"Little sister, please allow me to explain a few things to you before you pass judgement on him. As you all know, I have a few issues when it comes to Yannick and I have come to put them to rest to stay with you all. He is not a bad person. He does not understand interactions between others and you may consider him cruel and insensitive. Before me Yannick had never interacted with another, but his brother and father and those relationships where not built from love. We were never created to have friends or families. To truly understand our thoughts, you must look at it from a battle prospective. Too Yannick and I you are all threats or weaknesses. When in battle, the opposition will not attack the strongest member of a team. They will turn to the weakest. We may not be able to be killed by anything in this realm, but we can feel emotional pain. And for me to lose one of you would hurt me. Yannick has not yet connected with anyone as it is not a viable battle plan. For one who was never meant to feel or fall in love, Yannick is very confused by his feelings for everyone. He has gone into battle mode to protect me and nothing else," Aurora explains.

I am broken from my train of thought by Eric wrapping his arms around my waist. I've been concentrating on Aurora and Yannick so much, I didn't even see him move.

"Lover. I understand what the dealer is saying all too well, as I am the same. If the time came where I had to choose between you and another from our nest, I would willingly see them fall to protect you," says Eric.

I quickly look to Pam, wondering if what Eric has just said will upset her, but she just smiles at me and nods yes.

"So let me get this straight. Yannick doesn't want to harm us or see us get hurt. He just needs time to get an emotional attachment. And you are not excluding him. You are just not accepting him fully until he accepts all your mates and not just you," I say

Getting nods and yeses from everyone, I almost burst into laughter. We really are a family. The problems may be a little different, but there they are.

"Ok, enough of the Doctor Phil crap. Are we going to do some reading or not?" I ask.

Eric scoops me up in his arms and moves us to the other large couch. I reach out to Pam and she gives me her fine whatever look before moving to sit with us. Aurora pulls Yannick down to squash in with Stark, Bastian, and Quinn, as Bastian starts to read. I watch Aurora, Stark, and Yannick close their eyes. Not having slept for two days is catching up with them. Around an hour passes when we are brought out of our little dream time by tires crunching up the drive way. I look at my watch and see it is two in the morning. Who the hell would be visiting at this time? I am about to get off the couch to see who is at the front door, when I hear Jason yelling my name and opening the front door.

"Sis, what the hell? This place is a mansion," says Jason.

Not moving, I just yell back that we are in the lounge. When Jason comes into the lounge, I notice Calvin Norris is with him.

"Well, I know where I'm coming tomorrow. That pool is amazing, Sis," says Jason.

"Thanks, Jason. Now how can I help you and Calvin?" I ask.

"What the… Sookie, Gran would be rolling in her grave if she knew you had tattoos!" Jason exclaims.

"Focus, Jason. Why are you here?" I ask again.

Calvin has frozen in place at the sight of Quinn entangled with Aurora, Bastian, Stark, and Yannick on the couch. I move from the couch to offer them something to drink, when Jason grabs my arm.

"Holy shit! Is that John Quinn the tiger?" asks Jason.

Getting a laugh from everyone on the couch, Aurora moves towards Quinn and nips his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Stackhouse, I'm John Quinn. I do believe your sister has asked you a question," says Quinn.

"Ah yah, Calvin wanted to talk with Northman, Sis," says Jason.

Noticing Calvin still hasn't moved, I place my hand on his shoulder giving him a little squeeze.

"Calvin, are you ok?" I ask

"Sookie, how is it possible you have the great John Quinn in your house?" asks Calvin.

That got Stark and Bastian going. Bursting into laughter, they jump from the couch and bow to Quinn. Giving them a growl, he just winks at me as he pulls Aurora onto his lap.

"Maybe the great John Quinn needs a kiss from his goddess," Quinn flirts with Aurora.

"Oh, I think my little tiger needs more than a kiss," Aurora flirts back.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn, Aurora extends her fangs and runs them along his neck. Not wanting to be out done, Quinn bites hard into Aurora's shoulder giving a lusty moan in the process. This does something to Jason and Calvin. It is like they are struggling to keep their human forms. Stark clears his throat and it brings Aurora and Quinn out of their little game. Noticing the state Jason and Calvin are in, Aurora moves off Quinn's lap and back towards Yannick.

"Calvin, you wished to speak to me?" asks Eric.

Calvin shakes his head a little and moves to the empty seat across from Eric.

"Yes, Eric. Do you know there is a meeting down at Merlotte's tonight about De Castro?" asks Calvin.

"Who is having this meeting?" asks Eric

"The Shreveport were pack and most of the shifters and weres in your area. As my pack have pledged to your nest, I felt it only right you and your nest mates be present at the meeting."

"I'm most grateful to you, Calvin, for informing us of this meeting. Would you accept our presence at the meeting with your pack?"

"Of course. We are on our way now. The bar closes at three. We are all expected to be there by two thirty."

"Excellent. You and the rest of your pack are more than welcome to travel with us if you like."

"You will be taking your whole nest with you to the meeting?"

"Yes, Calvin, the tiger will be coming with us. I doubt Aurora would leave him behind, even if I asked it."

Getting a nod from Aurora, Calvin just smiles. We all quickly move to our rooms to change and meet out near the garage. Jason is drooling over the cars with two other panthers when I arrive.

"Sis, how the hell did all these cars get here? There has to be a couple of million dollars of metal sitting here," says Jason.

Ignoring the question, I walk towards Eric to find out how we are getting there. It is decided Eric and Calvin will travel in Eric's new Lamborghini. Quinn and Bastian will take Aurora's. Pam and I are taking Jason and the other two panthers with us in my BMW. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick will fly over head to keep watch. Before getting in the cars, the panthers all stare as Aurora, Stark, and Yannick extend their wings and take to the sky. We are only a few miles down the road, when Jason starts with the questions again.

"Ok, sis, how the hell do you have John Quinn at your house? Not to mention your house is now a mansion and you have a BMW. Did you will the lottery and not tell me or something? And there is still the matter of your tattoos," says Jason.

"Jason, Quinn lives with us now. He is with Aurora and the tattoos are something that everyone in our nest has, to connect us with Aurora," I explain.

"So, what? She's got a vamp, the angel guy, and now the greatest pit fighter around. That girl gets around, doesn't she? What does a guy have to do to make her list?"

Before I can answer there are three thuds on my car and I know one of them is Aurora because she is standing on my bonnet blocking my view. Giving me a wink, she throws herself off the car, flying directly over Quinn and Bastian in front of us.

"I'd keep my opinion to myself, if I was you. Our dealers have tempers to rival my own cat," says Pam.

Pam turns and gives my brother a fangy smile, which shuts him right up. In ten minutes we are pulling into Merlotte's car park and our arrival doesn't go unnoticed. There are at least fifteen weres and shifters standing near their cars. The sight of Aurora, Stark, and Yannick flying in is defiantly a shock to everyone. Landing next to where Quinn and Bastian park, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick just wait for Eric's orders. Alcide, the were pack leader of Shreveport, approaches Eric and Calvin.

"You can get right back in your car vamp. This venue is closed for the night," says Alcide.

"I am well aware of what you have planned for this evening and I am here with my friend Mr. Norris, but please do feel free to attempt my removal were. I'll take pleasure in ripping your legs off," says Eric.

Calvin beams with pride at Eric's words, knowing Alcide hasn't noticed Quinn moving towards them with Aurora, Stark, and Yannick. Most weres consider the Hot Shot pack lesser creatures. But with our nests connection, Calvin likes the way things are looking for them these days.

"Well, if that is the case, Calvin can leave with you and your flying freaks, vamp," says Alcide.

Within a second, Aurora has Alcide crushed against a truck and is snarling in his face. With four weres moving in to stand with their pack leader, Stark and Yannick rotate their hands and flash their swords. But it is Quinn that stops their approach. Moving quickly to Aurora, he places his hand on her shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She drops the struggling pack leader and steps back. What surprises Alcide is that Quinn shifts his hand only and grabs Alcide's arm, digging his claws in deep.

"Wolf, you ever speak of my mate that way again and I'll remove your pelt and use it to wipe my boots. Do I make myself clear?" Quinn snarls.

"What the hell, John? She is not one of us. You'd turn on one of your own for a vamp freak with wings?" asks Alcide.

Throwing his head back and laughing into the night sky, Quinn drops Alcide to the ground. Moving to stand by Aurora, he licks her neck and gives her a nod. Aurora shifts into a huge jaguar that can match Quinn's size when he shifts into his tiger form. Roaring directly at the pack leader, she crouches down ready to attack. Raising his hands into the air, Alcide tries to move back but is stopped by the truck. Sam comes running out of the bar screaming at everyone to step back from the very large pissed of jaguar.

"If that is who I think it is, stay the hell away from her. If she wants, we are all pet food in seconds," says Sam.

Aurora straightens herself out of her crouch and walks towards Sam. He keeps very still but gives her a nod to acknowledge her presence. Letting out a huff, Aurora jumps over a car into the woods. With a flash of white, she walks back out, fully dressed, towards Stark and Yannick with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sam. I hope all is well?" Aurora greets Sam.

"I'm just fine thank you, Aurora, and I really hope to stay that way. Why are you here tonight?" asks Sam.

Aurora doesn't answer. She just nods to Eric and Sam understands. Sam tells everyone to come inside. There are only a couple of human patrons left and we can start talking after they leave in half an hour. We move inside to my old section and place our drink orders with Sam. Within a few minutes, we all have our drinks and it is just a waiting game until the humans leave.

"Well, Aurora, have we been keeping something from everyone? Since when have you been able to shift?" asks Eric.

"Eric, you had to think it was a possibility and I have to admit I like the feeling. I just need to be able to rip something apart to get a true taste of beings a cute little kitty cat," says Aurora.

With us all laughing, Aurora looks over to the booth where Alcide and the Shreveport weres are sitting and gives a playful growl. Nearly every shifter and were in the bar is staring at either Aurora or Quinn. When Bastian stands from the booth to go get another round, a were hyena deliberately bumps into him saying "move fanger." To my surprise, it is Yannick that jumps up and grabs the hyena by its throat, throwing it to the floor and stomping his foot it's chest to keep him pinned to the ground. Aurora almost bursts into flames as she launches from the booth and onto Yannick. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she crushes her lips to his. After his shock, Yannick quickly grabs the back of her head and increases the kiss to a level where I swear you can feel the lust swirling around them. I am about to stop them before they start removing each other's clothes, when a grey haired woman approaches clearing her throat.

"If I could please interrupt, my name is Grace. I was just wondering if it was possible for you to let my son up from the floor."

Aurora brakes from kissing Yannick and lowers herself to the floor, grazing her fangs along Yannick's neck in the process. After looking directly in Yannick's eyes for a split second, she grabs his and Bastian's hands looking over to Eric who is now standing.

"I'm sure my guards will release your son when he apologies for his behaviour," says Eric.

"And you would be?" asks Grace.

"I'm Eric Northman, sheriff of this area."

"Mr. Northman, I have had the pleasure of hearing of you and your unique nest. The vampire with death dealer guards. Please allow my son to rise and be assured I will handle his punishment."

"First tell me of how you know of my guards," demands Eric.

"I have only just moved to your area, Sheriff. My pack is originally from Texas. I had the pleasure of work for his highness and we would patrol the grounds during the day. I was also there the night you took Mr. Quinn from the possession of Mississippi."

Eric nods to Yannick to let the young hyena scramble to his feet. His mother makes a yapping sound and the boy runs back to his table. Bowing to Eric, Grace moves back to her pack. It is then that I notice all the humans have left the bar and it is time to start the meeting. Aurora, Yannick, and Bastian sit back down at the booth, when Sam approaches us with Calvin, Grace, Alcide, and two other males.

"Northman, Calvin has explained his pack is now tied to your nest and with Aurora here, you are more than welcome to stay. Let me introduce the pack leaders in your Area, Calvin you know. Grace is the head of our new hyena pack and you know Alcide runs the were wolves out of Shreveport. Travis is the leader of a small pack of were dogs and the last is Dale he's a true shifter like myself," says Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to introduce my nest mates, Sookie, Pam, Bastian, Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Quinn."

Getting nods from everyone, Eric sits back down, but Alcide is staring at Aurora with curiosity.

"Northman, can you please explain what your friend is that attacked me in the parking lot? I know she can shift but I also know she is no were or shifter," asks Alcide.

"Alcide, her name is Aurora and I hate to inform you she was far from attacking, at best she was playing with you. But don't fear, I can't see her tastes running to dog meat," taunts Eric.

Getting a laugh from Sam and Calvin, Alcide steps a little closer and squares his shoulders.

"Whatever she may or may not have done, what is she?" Alcide demands.

"Aurora is one of my personal guards as well as a death dealer. She's mated with your tiger friend, Quinn, as well as a few others from our nest. And just too warn you, pack leader, speak to me like that again and I will detach your tongue from your mouth," says Eric.

Getting small growls and snarls from everyone on our table, Aurora looks to Alcide and licks her lips. I guess Sam is getting the feeling that if things keep going the way they are it could get messy.

"So, the reason for tonight's meeting is De Castro has invited all the were and shifter leaders to his ball in three days. We are not sure of his intentions and it has us all uneasy," says Sam.

Eric looks at us all at the table and I can tell he is also concerned by this new information. Giving me a nod, I know he wants me to get Aurora to connect us all so we can talk privately. The weres and shifters start talking between themselves when I push to Aurora.

_"What do you think De Castro has in mind, brother?"_ asks Bastian.

_"I'm not sure but I don't like it. I know he has to be trying to make a move against me with all of you at my side. But to bring the weres and shifters in throws things a little. I'm sure he intends to offer Aurora and Stark a place at his side again. But with Yannick joining us, I hoped to put him off guard. There is also still the matter of him wanting Sookie as well,"_ says Eric.

_"He wouldn't dare try to take me now, knowing Aurora and Stark are with us, would he?"_ I ask.

_"Lover, when a vampire wants something he or she won't stop until they get it, but to involve the shifters doesn't make sense,"_ says Eric.

_"Could it have something to do with him knowing I'm with your nest now? I know De Castro was a big visitor to the pits a while back, but he stopped when his fighters keep losing to Edgington,"_ says Quinn.

_"It a possibility, Tiger. Showing the weres and shifters you are now under his retinue would be a smart move, but without confirmation I think we should keep our guard up,"_ says Eric.

_"Master, maybe we should give De Castro a visit before the ball. He would not be expecting it and we could use this time to look around for some answers,"_ suggests Pam.

Giving Pam a nod, Eric brakes from our connection to think on his own. This really has him worried. He hasn't lived a thousand years for nothing. Walking into this situation unprepared is something none of us want to do. So this is something we need to sort out quickly. Having the King of Mississippi there as well is not going to make matters easier. I notice Sam looking at us with a puzzled look on his face. Does he know something we don't? Telling Aurora my concerns, we decide maybe it is time for the two telepaths to do some mingling with the crowd. We both move away from our booth to see what people are thinking. It is a lot easier for me to move around the room without interrupting peoples thoughts. As soon as Aurora gets close to anyone they freeze in fear or start thinking disturbing sexual thought about her. I can't find anything that would give me the impression De Castro has some master plan in place. But on my way back to our booth, I notice Aurora has a blank look on her face and I know she is listening hard to someone. I try to connect with her but whatever she is locked onto has her attention fully and she doesn't even acknowledge my attempt. Five minutes pass and Aurora hasn't moved a muscle. I am about to call Stark, when Aurora elongates her fangs and snarls directly at a werewolf sitting in the booth with Alcide. As she moves towards them, her eyes are engulfed in flames.

I quickly move back to our booth to get Eric, but there is no need. Everyone of my nest is on their feet at Aurora's reaction. Quinn runs over to stand behind Aurora as she leans in to a tall thin man with brown curly hair sitting directly opposite the booth from Alcide. With Aurora's presence giving off nothing but rage, Alcide shoots to his feet but Quinn shakes his head, signallingsignaling Alcide not to move.

"Mongrel, what would everyone think of me ripping your teeth from you gums one at a time?" asks Aurora.

"I'm not scared of you, freak. Why don't you take tiger boy there and go back to your fangers?" says the were.

"That I might just do, but before I leave I have every intention of informing my master and your pack leader of your tie with De Castro," says Aurora.

This gets a reaction from the werewolf. He straightens in his seat and snarls at Aurora. Getting the reaction she wants, she grabs the were's hand and gives a good squeeze as she turns to address Alcide.

"May I ask if weres are the same as vampires when it comes to traitors in the nests?" asks Aurora.

"Let's just say that if what you're about to tell me is as bad as I'm thinking it's going to be, I might just let you make our little friend here the first werewolf in Shreveport to only have three legs."

Alcide statement shocks me. I really thought he would tell Aurora to back off. but he is now staring down the were Aurora has pinned in place.

"Your second here has made a deal with De Castro to help deliver my tiger and yourself to him and in return he'll give him your pack and you sister. De Castro is hoping that if he takes Quinn from me, Stark and I will join him."

The werewolf is growling and struggling to break Aurora's hold, but when he looks from Alcide to Quinn he stops. I'm sure the look he is getting from the two pissed off men is just as horrifying as the death dealer holding him.

"How was he planning to get Quinn and me to stay with him?" asks Alcide.

"You are going to be killed the night of the ball and they are going to attempt to take Quinn's mother from her compound. The funny thing is mongrel, I have a little surprise waiting for anyone who attempts to take Quinn's mother. Would you care to see it?" Aurora asks the were.

Not getting an answer from the werewolf, Aurora squeezes his hand so hard I hear the bones breaking. Screaming in pain, the werewolf nods yes to Aurora's question. Letting go of the were's now broken hand, Aurora grabs him by his neck and pulls him from the booth, pushing him to his knees.

"I am a death dealer. Do you and De Castro truly believes I would not have protection for my mate's mother? Let me introduce you to Kai," says Aurora.

With a flash, Kai is standing in front of the kneeling werewolf with two long swords strapped to his back.

"You called, my goddess," says Kai.

"I just wanted you to meet the creature that was attempting to take your ward from you, Kai. This werewolf intends to use Quinn's mother to capture Quinn and in turn your goddess," explains Aurora.

Removing one of his blades, Kai runs the tip along the length of the werewolf cheek, leaving a thin cut.

"I await you and anyone attempts to remove my ward. I will enjoy removing your head from your shoulders, flea bag."

Twisting his blade and wiping the blood off the tip on the were's shirt, Kai places his sword back in its holder before bowing to Aurora. She leans in and kisses Kai on the forehead just before he vanishes from the room.

"So the question is, do I give you to my tiger to rip apart or do I let your pack leader have the privilege? I know everything you do mongrel so we have no need to keep you any longer," says Aurora.

The werewolf starts begging Alcide to save his life as Aurora steps back, giving Quinn access to start pulling him apart. She looks over to Eric and nods. Eric motions to us all our night is over. As me move to the exit, Quinn nods to Alcide and it is decided the pack will take care of its own. Agreeing to meet at Fangtasia tomorrow night with the full Shreveport were pack, we all leave Merlotte's. Standing next to the cars, Eric turns to us all and simply says that in three night we give De Castro and Edgington their final deaths.

No one tries to take someone from our nest, NO ONE.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once everyone is back at the house, the evening's outcome starts to show on everyone's faces. Aurora, Yannick, and Stark are talking amongst themselves and making plans, while Bastian, Pam, and Eric discuss who must be notified at the vampire council of Eric's intent. Quinn and I stand silently waiting. To my surprise, it is Aurora who speaks first.

"Eric, Yannick, Stark, and I must leave to feed. I will also need to take Quinn to his mother as Kai must feed also."

Quinn straightens his back and stares straight at Aurora.

"No, you are not hiding me away when there is a fight coming," says Quinn.

"Quinn, we must feed. It has been weeks since we fed properly and I will not leave Kai unfed if there is a possibility they will attack your mother before the battle. Would you wish her unprotected while we are away?" asks Aurora.

"What about Bastian? Do you plan on taking him with you?" asks Quinn.

"No, Quinn, I do not. It is far too dangerous to have either of you near when we feed."

This seems to calm Quinn a little, but he is still not happy about being separated from Aurora when danger is around. It truly surprises me that, even knowing what she is, Quinn wants to protect Aurora. I can see from Bastian's face that he feels the same, but understands. Eric and Pam are giving each other a concerned looked, which has me on edge.

"Where do you intend to hunt, Aurora? I can't have you draining vampires from my area," says Eric.

I know Aurora, Stark, and Yannick feed from other supes, but to have them hunting our friends and possibility my family is a scary thought.

"We were actually thinking you could call De Castro and advise the need for us to feed. It could be a two bird's one stone scenario. We get to feed and cut his numbers down at the same time. Any vampire we feed from will be far too weak to stand with their King in two days," says Aurora.

"I do love the way you think. De Castro would be a fool to refuse you anything this close to the ball," says Eric.

Eric flips out his phone and starts to dial. De Castro picks up after three rings.

"Northman, I hope there is no problem with your nest?"

"Good evening, your majesty. I do actually call this evening in regards to the dealers."

"What has happened, Northman?"

"I have used all the resources at my disposal to feed them and I was hoping you may be able to assist me in the matter."

"Of course, I will not have my death dealers going hungry. What do you require, royal blend blood or humans? I can have both ready within the hour."

"No, your majesty. They require vampires to feed from. We have been allowing them to feed from the vampires in Area 5, but they require more then we can provide. With the ball in two days, Aurora wishes to be at full strength incase someone attacks our kingdom."

"Of course, Northman. How many vampires would be required to feed them?"

"Your majesty, due to the newest member of our nest, we would requires around twenty three to twenty five vampires."

"Newest member, Northman?"

"Yes. Aurora now has Edgington's Elf at her command."

"Interesting acquisition. I'm sure after the tiger Russell was not happy about giving up the Elf. I'm sorry I was not there to see his reaction, but never fear I'm sure I will get all I need at the ball when he see's you all standing at my side."

"That he will, your majesty. You will be seen as the most powerful king in the realm."

"You honor me with your words and loyalty, Northman. When do you require the vampires?"

"If possible, your majesty, tonight. Aurora, Yannick, Stark, and Kai have not feed fully in weeks."

"Of course. Be at the palace within the hour and I shall have all you require. I will also provide a few humans for yourself and your child."

"Thank you, your majesty. You are so generous. We will be there shortly"

Hanging up, Eric gives a huge grin and I know he is extremely proud of his performance. Checking the time, we only have three hours until sunrise.

"Aurora, we will need to leave Sookie and Bastian with Quinn and his mother," says Eric.

"No, if Eric and Pam are going then so are Quinn and I. We can hide Quinn's mother and Sookie for the short time we are gone," says Bastian.

"No, Bastian, we can't. As I said before, I can't have either of you near when I feed," says Aurora.

"Please explain, little dove. Why can Eric and Pam be present when Quinn and I can't?" asks Bastian.

"Simple, my love, I do not lust for them as I do for you or Quinn. We have not had the pleasure of each other for some time and I hunger for you and Quinn more than food. It would not be intended, but I would hurt you and anyone else that got in my way. Don't fret to much. When we return, I assure you there will not be a inch of your and Quinn's bodies I will not devour."

Aurora gets lusty growls and snarls from Bastian and Quinn., It is understood that the two of them and I will stay with Quinn's mother while everyone else goes to De Castro's.

Eric's POV

We are standing at the palace gate within 20 minutes of my phone call with De Castro. Sookie, Bastian, Quinn, and his mother are safe and locked away. It is time to see what, if anything, De Castro has planned. The guards at the gate must have been notified of our arrival because we are shown straight in. Neither of the guards make eye contact with Aurora, Stark, Yannick, or Kai. The four of them keep only a small gap between themselves and Pam and I. Never one to let my guard down, I give Aurora a nod to connect our minds.

_"Are you still able to connect with Bastian and Quinn?"_ I ask.

_"Eric, we are about to walk into a room with a few vampires that I'm sure want you dead and you're checking on the little fairy?"_ teases Aurora.

_"Dealer, there could be…"_ I start to say.

_"NO, Viking. You are just becoming a sad little love sick puppy,"_ Aurora continues to tease me.

I know she is right, but hearing everyone laughing at me is not what I had planned for tonight. Entering De Castro throne room, I can see he has planned to intimidate us by having all the vampires present and watching our every move. But as always Aurora is one step ahead. Giggling a little louder than necessary, she jumps into Yannick's arms and extends her wings. Leaning in close to his ear, she whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, "I hope the master will allow us to drain them dry. One sip is never enough." The gasps of breath and snarls that follow only play into her hands. Licking the length of Yannick's neck, Aurora elongates her fangs and starts to look around the room.

"Master, just one each?" Aurora asks pleadingly.

"NO draining anyone dry. After your snack maybe we can have a little hunt out of the area before we return home," I say.

Aurora jumps down and moves over to Stark and Kai, who are chuckling at the little entertainment she is providing. Deciding the crowd of vampires is not going to intimidate as he had hoped, De Castro calls us forward.

"Northman, will you please introduce me to your nest mates?" asks De Castro.

"Of course, you majesty. Please allow me the honor of introducing you to Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Kai."

The smug bastard is staring at Aurora like she is a meal. His fang elongate as he runs his gaze from her head to her toes. I watch Yannick shift a little, fighting the urge to rip De Castro's eyes from his head. The thought is also running through my mind.

"Northman, she truly is a beauty. It intrigues me that something so beautiful can be so deadly, she is the perfect creation," says De Castro.

As each word drips from his mouth, he never breaks eye contact with Aurora. Stark begins to twitch like Yannick, as De Castro steps towards Aurora. I notice the Elf is standing far enough away to get a good swing of his blade if De Castro gets too close. Stretching out his hand and expecting Aurora to take it, De Castro is frozen in place when instead Aurora bursts into a bright red flame and begins to snarl at him. Retracting his arm quickly, De Castro goes to step back but Aurora had other plans. Shimmering from view, she appears behind De Castro.

"Northman, what is the meaning of this? Do you come here to attack your king?" shouts De Castro.

Wanting to scream yes, but knowing this is not the time I walk towards Aurora trying to calm the situation.

"Dealer step away from your King," I say.

"But, Master, he wishes to touch me as I do him. I'll be gentle when I drink his blood," says Aurora.

"Aurora, you will step away from your King this instant," I command.

"Wait, Northman, she wishes to drink from me. Would the gesture be returned?" asks De Castro

I watch Aurora fight the disgust stretching across her face at the thought of De Castro drinking her blood. I am concerned that, if she does let him, will this cause a bond between the two of them?

"Your majesty, I do not know her intent, but I'm sure if you addressed her directly she would answer any questions you have," I say.

He turns slowly taking in the sight of her stretched out wings coursing with red flames.

"My beautiful Aurora, are you willing to let your King drink from you?" asks De Castro.

"Your majesty, even if that was something I was considering, it could never happen. Yannick and Stark would take it as a great insult and slaughter everyone in this room. But my wanting to drink from you is a great honor that I am bestowing," Aurora answers.

De Castro looks over to Yannick and Stark who stretch their wings and straighten to full size.

"An honor you say, my beauty. I am your King after all, I think it would be your honor, not mine, to drink from me," says De Castro.

"Yes, you are my master's King and I will honor Eric's wishes to protect you as I would him, but please remember I am a death dealer not a vampire. Drinking your blood would allow me to know when you are in danger and I would think that is something your majesty would like."

"That I would, Aurora, and it is only my blood you wish to take. If you were to stay at my side, not only could you have my blood whenever you wished, you could also have me and my kingdom as my queen."

This is it. De Castro is throwing everything he has, even his blood, to get Aurora to stay at his side. I must admit I am a little concern that she might say yes, but, before my concerns can grow, I feel her pushing into my mind.

_"Please, Viking, do you really think this little bug could entice me away from our nest?"_

_"It is a lot he is offering, dealer."_

_"Yes, a lot of things I could take if I wanted them. Now stop worrying. The only reason I'm going to drink from him is because after I'm done I will know everything he has planned for us in advance, distance won't even be a problem."_

_"You truly are a warrior, aren't you? There is nothing you wouldn't do to get the advantage in battle?"_

_"Exactly, and I know it's one of my many amazing traits that you love,"_ says Aurora.

Fighting the urge to throw my head back and laugh, I turn to Pam and wink. I've been feeling her panic over De Castro's offer to Aurora and this little gesture brings a huge grin to her face. De Castro has been staring at Aurora, waiting for an answer while we were having our little silent conversation, so Aurora steps a little closer.

"I don't need to be a queen as I'm a goddess, but in time if you offer again I may change my mind," Aurora says.

"Then, my beauty, I will make you a promise to ask as often as possible. Now come and drink from me. Dawn is only a few hours away and I don't wish to rush our time together," says De Castro.

Aurora is making it harder and harder for me to play my role. She has De Castro twisting and turning with every word she whispers. Keeping a straight face is becoming a torture, but one I am enjoying. De Castro waves a few vampires forward to allow Stark, Yannick, and Kai to being feeding. Aurora gives a nod and they move quickly to their meals, still keeping a close eye on De Castro. Pam and I move over to the corner of the room where three human stand staring at the Elf and death dealers feeding from the vampires. Aurora wastes no time in sinking her fangs into De Castro's neck. His moans and groans are truly disturbing. After a short time, Aurora pulls away and begins to move towards Yannick, Stark, and Kai.

"Wait, my beauty. Why don't you stay at my side so we may enjoy the little time we have together?" asks De Castro.

"I thank you but I must go feed with my mates. If I stay any longer at you side, I may not be able to resist draining you dry," answers Aurora.

"As you wish, my beauty. Even though I loved to have your lips on my neck, being drained is something I'd prefer you don't do to me right now. I wait whole heartedly till the next time you bite my flesh. Now feed, my death dealer beauty," says De Castro.

Aurora moves over to her mates and begins feeding, but only two or three minutes pass before she pushes into my mind again.

_"Viking, that was truly one of the most disgusting things I have ever done. You are going to owe me big after this is all over."_

_"That I will. I found it just as upsetting, I can assure you, dealer,"_ I say.

_"Don't look now, but the bug is heading your way. How you vampires ever let something like that become a king is beyond me,"_ warrens Aurora.

De Castro weaves in and out of the weak vampires trying to stager their way out of the throne room, but in no time he is standing in front of me.

"Northman, if I was to breathe she'd have taken my breath. You have bestowed an amazing gift upon your King and his kingdom."

"Thank you, your majesty. At the ball, all will see your mighty retinue and pledge fidelity to your kingdom," I reply.

"That they shall. Now, where is our lovely telepath this evening? It surprised me not to see her at your side."

"Sookie is with Bastian and Quinn. It was too dangerous to have them close when Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Kai are feeding."

"I see, but not you and your child?"

"No, your majesty. Aurora mentioned something about lusting after her mates that prevented them from coming and we didn't want to risk Sookie being too close."

"Yes, she mentioned something to me about having to move away before she drained me dry."

This idiot is putting himself in the same category as Aurora's mates. Does he really think there is a possibility she'll become his queen? Maybe Aurora is right and it was not a great day in the vampire world when the likes of De Castro was given a kingdom. I'm looking forward to giving him his final death. Maybe I'll let my lover practice removing body parts before we end his life. Aurora must have finished feeding, because she is moving towards us with Yannick close behind. Stark and Kai are still enjoying their free feed, but are ever watchful of their goddess.

"So you are the one they call Yannick?" asks De Castro.

"I am."

"I wish to understand your connection to Northman, Yannick. I understand Aurora is connected through Bastian, but how have you come to join his nest?"

"I am Aurora's true mate. I stand wherever she wishes."

"And if she was to request you to stand at my side?"

"Then that is where I would stand."

"My beauty, would you give your king the protection of a death dealer on a full time basis?" asks De Castro.

"That I cannot offer. Yannick and I, after tonight, will become as inseparable as Stark and I are," replies Aurora.

"I must say, my beautiful dealer, it saddens me, but to be honest I would prefer your company over any other," says De Castro.

RealisingRealizing he is getting nowhere with Aurora, he gently sweeps up her hand and kisses it before returning back to his throne. Yannick hasn't even registered De Castro's departure, he is too busy staring at Aurora wide eyed.

"Daughter of Poseidon, is it true what you just said?" Yannick asks hopefully.

"Yes, son of Zeus, if you are still willing, I'd like to complete our bond tonight," says Aurora.

Within a split second, Yannick scoops Aurora up and is spinning her in the air while she laughs. Finishing their meals, Stark and Kai quickly move towards us, taking in the view of Yannick beaming with joy.

"So it's tonight then, baby?" asks Stark.

"Yes, my lovely angel, tonight," says Aurora.

"It pleases me that we will finally be complete. Kai and I will return Eric and Pam to Bon Temps before retrieving Sookie, Quinn, and Bastian," says Stark.

"Thank you, my sweet. We shall return to you soon, I promise," says Aurora.

"Hold on. Who's taking what and returning when?" I ask.

"Eric, Yannick and I are going to complete our bond and we cannot be around any of you when it happens. Stark and Kai will return everyone to Bon Temps and we will return after our bond is complete," explains Aurora.

"And how long will that be exactly? You know as soon as we return without you, Bastian and Quinn are going to drive us nuts with questions," I say.

"We will be back before dawn, if we leave now," says Aurora.

Getting nods all around, I quickly give our goodbyes to De Castro, stating Aurora wishes to hunt before returning home. Not wanting to refuse her anything, he waves us out, wishing Aurora the best on her hunt. We are only a few steps out of the throne room, when Stark and Kai shimmer us back to Bon Temps.

Yannick's POV

I watch Stark, Kai, Eric, and Pam shimmer away from us. Not knowing what to do, I just stand there like a fool. Feeling her hand brush along my arm, I turn to gaze into her heart stopping eyes. Bending slowly, I hunger for her lips on mine. My whole body is raging to burst into flames. It is finally going to happen. I am going to make love with the only creature I have ever loved or longed for. When our lips finally meet, I feel her tongue dancing along my bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Opening my mouth slowly, our kiss deepens. I can contain myself no longer and grab the back of her head, crashing my lips to hers. It is more than heat flowing over my skin and it is indescribable.

I know our time is short and I don't wish to waste any of it in this realm. Wrapping my arms tightly around Aurora, I shimmer us to my home realm. Having her in my father's kingdom and in my bed chamber feels right. If I had my way, we'd never leave. The comfort that washes over me is surreal. Aurora trusts me so completely that she just relaxes into my arms, never breaking our kiss. I feel our powers increase once we are home and this only intensifies our lust for each other. I need her now more than ever. I've never let go of my hunger for her this much before and I doubt I can restrain it if I try. Running my hands along the ridge of her wings, makes Aurora moan into my mouth, causing my hands to shake. I know lust can make you lose your senses, but this is beyond words.

Fear is creeping into the back of my mind. Will I be any good at this? Aurora's other mates are all experienced lovers and, from the feeling I get, when they are together they are even surprised by the passion they bring out in each other. I am the son of a god, but the thought of Aurora not enjoying our bonding makes me feel as weak and frail as a human. Aurora shifts within my arms and I know she can feel my conflict.

"Yannick, what bothers you? If this is something you are not ready for we can stop now," she says.

"My heart, I have never wanted anything as much as I want you. I must confess to you though I have never been with another and I do not wish our first time to be lacking on my part."

"I doubt you could ever lack at anything, Yannick. Let's explore each other and talk of your fantasies."

"Aurora, tell me what you want. How do you wish me to touch you and fulfilfulfill you?"

"Son of Zeus, undress me."

Aurora turns so her back is to my chest. Reaching back, she grabs my hands, lacing her fingers in mine and tracing them up over her hip, along her rib cage, over her breast and rests them near her neck. Removing her fingers from mine, she gently runs them along my arm and leans back into me. I can feel my heart racing in my chest as I undo the first few button of her shirt. Every time my finger tips brush her flesh, it is like lightning shooting through my veins. When I reach the last button, Aurora brings her hands back to mine, guiding me along her bare skin, opening her shirt as we move.

"Do you wish me to undress you as well? Do you wish to feel my hands gliding along your hot sweaty skin?" she asks.

All I can manage is a grunt as Aurora turns to face me. Glancing down, I can see her bare breasts and my staff hardens so much it is almost painful. One by one, she undoes my shirt buttons, but every time she opens my shirt a little wider, she brushes hot, wet kisses along my chest. When she reaches my nipple, I feel her tongue circle my peak. She sucks and nips at me with such tenderness and passion my legs began to tremble.

"Do I please you, son of Zeus?"

"Please, Aurora, I need you, just me and you. Let me make love to you?"

Stepping back from my reach, I watch Aurora shimmer out of her clothes and reach for my hand. Not wanting to be outdone, I discard my remaining clothes with a snap of my fingers, before taking her hand. Aurora arches up on her tiptoes and places her palm on my jaw. Looking deep into my eyes, she leans in and kisses my ear. I feel the heat of her breath as she flicks her tongue out and glides her way down my neck. Her luscious long hair trails over her bare shoulders and down her back. This is perfect. It is everything, just looking at her naked form and feeling her taste my skin. I pick her up and walk towards my bed. I can't count the number of times I've dreamt of this exact moment and to now have it happening makes my blood boil with desire. Laying her on my bed, I crawl up so I am positioned above her. I place kisses along her neck, her shoulder, and then the top of her perfect breasts. To my delight, she moans and places a hand in my hair to increase the pressure of my mouth to her skin. Taking her nipple in my mouth, I suck and the sensation almost makes me explode. My fangs elongate and graze her flesh, leaving a thin trail of blood.

"Bite me, Yannick. Taste my blood while you feast on my flesh," Aurora moans.

Her other hand drifts down my stomach and encircles my staff. I lose all thought as my hips buck forward and my fangs plunge into her breast. Her screams of pleasure are driving me wild. I don't know how I ever lived this long without her body under mine. I feel her shift as she opens her legs, raising her left leg and resting it on my calf. My wings stretch wide and our bodies press closer together. Aurora moves her hand and my staff traces the perfect line of her burning hot centre. Her moans increase as I drink and she rubs my staff against her hard nub. Lust, power, and hunger take me all at once as I rip my fangs from her flesh and crush my bloody mouth to hers. I grab her hips as I thrust forward, gaining entrance to her core. She screams as she thrusts her hips up to meet me.

"Take me, Yannick. I want you!" she cries.

Growling, I thrust hard and deep. I love her so much I want to connect as deeply as I can. When she starts moaning my name and grazing her fangs along my neck, I know Aurora wants this as much as I do. Every time I push deep, I fight the urge to explode. Her hot core pulses around my staff, turning my mind into a haze. Ripping her fingernails onto my back, she begs me to take her harder. I've been holding back in fear I'll hurt her but now I thrust as hard and deep as I can. Her screams of pleasure increase as she pushes into my mind. I feel everything she is feeling, how she hungers for me deeply, how her body races with burning fire and the need to explode. We are one as Aurora plunges her fangs into my neck and lets go of her own orgasm. I can hold on no longer and explode deep into her core. It is almost unbearable, not only feeling my release but hers as well. I collapse onto my lover as she wraps her arms and legs around me.

"Aurora, I love you so much I'd give my immortal life to only have you as we are now."

"Please, Yannick, don't ruin this by saying such things. I would not give up what we have just experienced, but I will not choose between my mates."

"I love you too much to do that, but please know I love you so deeply, daughter of Poseidon."

"As I you, son of Zeus."

"Aurora, you just said you love me. Please do not say it just because we made love. I want you to say it only if you mean it."

"Does the mighty Yannick doubt my heart? I have loved you since the first time we kissed. I may not have liked you all that much and there were times I hated you and desired your head removed from your shoulders, but I can say with honestly, Yannick, I have loved you for quite some time."

I raise my head to look into those crystal green eyes. She loves me. I let my joy spread across my face. Aurora giggles as she tries to move from under my weight.

"Ok, lightning boy, you can wipe that grin of your face. I could still kick your arse and you know it."

"Oh, I know you could, but know I also know that if you damaged me it would upset you, my heart."

"Maybe a little. Now we really must get going. I don't know it you can feel it, but Bastian is fretting up a storm at home. I also want to return so we can make love again with our other mates."

That thought makes my staff start to harden again. I am about to show my excitement to Aurora but we both feel my father enter the kingdom. He'll feel Aurora immediately and for the first time in my life I feel true fear and panic. I jump from the bed and snap my fingers. There I stand fully dressed with my blades in hand staring from the bed where my heart lies to the door, which I can feel my father getting closer to. Aurora climbs from the bed as a white light dances over her skin. Once it vanishes, there she stands, as magnificent as ever, dressed and ready for battle.

"Yannick, lower your swords. You could not attack your father as I could not attack mine."

"No, my heart, I will attack anyone who tries to take you from me. We are one now and I will end anyone or anything, even my father."

"What of my father, Yannick?"

I want to say yes, but I know she will end my life if I take his. Placing my swords back in the holders, I reach back to take Aurora's hand. As our fingers meet, I know why she asked the question about her father. Only when touching Aurora can I feel Poseidon's presence in my father's kingdom. Aurora looks at me as we shimmer to meet our fathers head on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aurora's P.O.V

"Ok let's get this over with because I have somewhere to be," I say.

"I see your daughter has the same venom as always, Poseidon," says Zeus.

"That she does, brother, and I see your son yaps at her heals like a dog under her power," replies my father.

"Ok, if you two have finished power playing, can we please get to the part when I take Yannick and we go home?" I say.

"Aurora, I may not like the kingdom you are currently residing in, but this realm will always be your home, not the earth realm," my father says.

"I know their time will come and go and Yannick, Stark, and I will remain, but for now, Father, it is the place I call home," I say.

"My sweet daughter, is it the place or your nest mates that make it your home?" my father asks.

"You know the answer, old man. Why ask the question? Dad, enough of these games. I must return to my mates. Why are you here?"

"I'm here, sweetheart, to tell you the vampire De Castro must live."

"That is not my decision to make. The Viking wishes him dead and dead he will be."

"Niece, what if we were to tell you that he holds the key to you and my son keeping your nest mates for eternity?" asks Zeus.

"Zeus, rest assured I may love your son, but deceive me in regards to my nest mates and I will end Yannick and I in my attempts to destroy you," I threaten.

"Just like your father, fiercely devoted to your family. Yannick is blessed to have found a place at your side, and for this reason your father and I wish you both happiness for an eternity," says Zeus.

I look into my father's eyes. I know if it is in his power he will give me the world. He watched my heart rip in two when I lost Val and when he and Nyx found me he swore someday I would have back the love and family I lost. Can it be possible? I feel my inner flame start to fight. Can I let myself believe that I can have Bastian and Quinn with me for eternity? Hell, I'd even want Eric, Pam, and Sookie. My control is slipping as my wings burst into flames. I feel Yannick grab me from behind, twisting me to face him.

"Aurora, you need to calm down. I can promise you that if this is a possibility we will make it happen. Together we will rip that realm apart to keep our nest mates with us, and if the words they speak are lies we will rip this realm apart."

I look up into Yannick's eyes and I know every world he says is true but my flame burns brighter. I fall to my knees as the pain of losing Val comes flooding back. When I first felt the pull of Bastian, I knew that one day I'd have to say good bye, but him being vampire and to a point immortal softened the blow. But Quinn, my beautiful tiger's life is as short as a human. If this is possible, there is nothing I won't do to keep him.

Yannick quickly picks me up and whispers into my ear, "Call Stark, my love. He is the only one to calm you down and we must hear what our fathers have to say before we return to our mates."

Closing my eyes, I call to my sweet angel. I feel the second he is at my side. I open my eyes to look upon his face. He opens his arms and Yannick passes me over to my angel.

"Baby, who has hurt you? Tell me there names and I will end their lives," says Stark.

I feel Val's blood flowing under his skin and it calls to me like a bird's song on a soft breeze. My flame turns from red to blue and I know as long as I am in his arms I can hear my father out. My silence confuses Stark as much as the presence of Zeus and Poseidon does.

"Yannick, what has happened and why are your fathers staring at us?" Stark asks.

"Our fathers came with some news that brought back the memory of Val's death. Aurora began to fear losing the vampire and tiger," explains Yannick.

"What news? I have just left our mates and all is fine."

"Stark, you, Aurora, and Yannick must listen to me now. My time in this kingdom must end and I must return to my ocean, but let it be known the vampire De Castro holds within his possession a book and blade that will give your nest mates the immortality of the gods. No matter what the Viking wishes, he must not let De Castro fall. We will call you again to discuss retrieving the items," says my father.

"As you wish, your majesty, but we are to go to war in the earth realm within two days time," says Stark.

"Stark, tell the Viking I have ordered him to keep De Castro alive until further notice. Now take my daughter back to her nest mates and I will contact you all soon," my father says.

I look up when I feel my father's hand brush my check, whispering before he leaves, "I love you my precious child." Within a blink, he is gone and we are shimmering back to the earth realm. Stark holds me tight as the three of us look upon the house that holds our family.

"You can put me down now, Stark. I'm in control, but stay close just in case," I say

"I'll always be close, Baby. Now, before we go inside, can we please talk about what just happened and how we are going to tell the Viking your father wishes us to protect De Castro?" asks Stark

"They believe he holds the key to giving Bastian, Quinn, Eric, Pam, and Sookie a true immortal life. But before we discuss De Castro, we must find out if this is something they all want. Sookie and Quinn still have living family and we all know the pain of outliving the ones we love. This may not be something they want and if that is the case, there is no point to discussing De Castro," I say.

"My heart, we must go in the sun is starting to rise," says Yannick.

"Thank you for everything you did tonight. It meant a lot to me, Yannick," I say.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, Yannick leads us into the house. I haven't even taken two steps inside, when Quinn pulls me into a hug, growling fiercely.

"You ever do that again, Aurora, and don't bother coming back for me because I'll be dead. I'm just a man and my heart can't take thinking I've lost you."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. It was never my intention to stay away so long. But something has come up. I must talk to you all about it. But first, where is Bastian?" I ask.

"He's up in our room. He wished to be alone the second Stark shimmered out," says Quinn.

"Give me a minute to talk to him and we will be down," I say.

Quinn nuzzles into my neck, taking a deep breath before letting me go. I shimmer up to our room, not wanting to waste a second to be near Bastian. There he sits on the end of our bed look out the window into nothing. I know he has felt me enter the room, because his heart starts to race. I can't control myself. I launched into his arms, crushing my lips to his. Running his hands along my back, Bastian pulls me closer and we brake from our kiss to just stare at each other.

"Bastian, I don't know how, but I missed you most. I needed to have you close the second I saw this house."

"Little dove, you must take me with you next time. I don't know how, but I felt everything you did. I know you drank from De Castro. I felt the moment you completed your bond with Yannick. It was like I was looking through your eyes when you father spoke of us being together for a true immortality. I may not be as strong as Stark and Yannick but I am just as much a part of you."

"I know that, Bastian. If you were with me, you would have felt my fear of losing you. Do you wish to stay with me for a true immortal life? Know that this is your choice and I will love you know matter what you choose."

"Little dove, there is no choice for me. I have never loved until I loved you. I have never lived until I looked into your eyes. I will take every second, minute, hour, and year at your side I can get and if that can turn into eternity, you'd make me a very happy vampire."

"Know it is you that makes my spirit sing, my darling vampire. Now let us see how the others feel before we break the news to your brother that De Castro must live for now."

We walk hand in hand down the stairs to find everyone sitting in the lounge waiting for us. I've walked into the fires of hell and faced thousands in battles, but I've never felt nerves as I do now. Bastian squeezes my hand, letting me know he is with me no matter what happens. I walk with Bastian to the couch where Stark, Yannick, and Quinn are sitting.

"Aurora, Yannick and Stark have refused to tell us anything until you arrived. So now that we are all together, can you please explain what has happened tonight?" asks Eric.

"Eric, Yannick and I had a visit from our fathers in regards to our upcoming battle. They have requested we do not deliver De Castro his final death," I say.

"What concern is it of the gods if we remove De Castro's head from his shoulders?" asks Eric.

"Before I can answer that question, there are two I must ask. Please answer individually and know that no matter what is said I have no intention of leaving our nest. If there was a chance Yannick and I could offer you the true immortal life we hold, would you take it? Please understand even as a vampire your immortality is not eternal. There will come a time that your life will end and all around you will vanish over the years. What I'm asking is, would you give up all you know to stay with the family you hold in your nest now for a true immortality? Eric, I would like to hear you answer first."

"Aurora, I have buried a family and lived a thousand years. I say yes to becoming a true immortal," replies Eric.

"Pam?" I ask.

"The day I become a vampire my life began and I have never looked back. If I have the chance to become a true immortal I'll take it. Yes from me."

"Bastian?"

"You need not ask, little dove. Yes."

"Quinn?"

"I can't say it will not hurt to see all I love die, but, besides my mother, I have never really had a family. What I have with all of you is more than I ever thought I could have in my life. Yes."

"Little sister, you out of all of us have had the closest to a real human life. Even becoming a hybrid allows you to coexist in the human world. Can you say goodbye to it all, your friends, your family, and become part of the supernatural world?" I ask.

"Aurora, Jason is all I have left besides all of you. But he has his own family now with the Hot Shot pack. I know it will hurt to lose him, but you are my family now. We may fight sometimes and get on each other's nerves, but I would not give up what we have for the world. So I also say yes. Now why does your father want us to keep De Castro alive?" asks Sookie.

"De Castro has in his possession a blade and book that can give you all the true immortal life Yannick, Stark, and I have. Our fathers said he was to live until we take possession of the items. I don't know more than that but they said they will come to us soon with the rest of the details," I explain.

"They are gods, why can they not just take the items from De Castro?" asks Eric.

"Eric, I don't know. All they said was that he was to live until we retrieved the book and the blade. My father would not ask this of me if it was not important. After we meet with the Shreveport pack, I think it's time I introduce my nest mates to my father."

"Then it is settled. We will hold off giving De Castro his final death until we speak with your father. Now the sun is up, let us retire for the day and talk more of this when we wake," declares Eric.

As Stark, Yannick, Quinn, Bastian, and I move off to bed, I wonder if my father will approve of all my nest mates.

Sookie's POV

Waking in Eric's arms, I take a moment to go over what Aurora and Yannick had offered the night before. I do not regret my decision to accept her offer of a true immortal life. I only worry about Eric's ability to keep De Castro alive. Before we meet tonight with the Shreveport pack I intend to take some one on one time with my Viking to see what he really has planned. Eric may be a mighty Viking vampire but I have come to understand that with the right motivation my vampire can be slightly persuaded. I feel Eric stirring and decide I may as well put my plan into action. I lay gentle kisses upon his neck, making sure to rub my body against his with every movement. His moan of pleasure only drives me toward my goals. Tracing my hand up his thigh and reaching his swollen staff, I make no doubt about what I want. I wrap my fingers around him and being to gently stroke.

"Lover, what do you think you're doing?" Eric asks.

"Anything I want and what I want is to taste you, Viking," I say.

Increasing my strokes, I elongate my fangs and graze his nipple, drawing blood. Eric snarls with pleasure. I lick and bite my way down his body, resting just above his swollen staff. Licking the tip causes his hips to buck up. The need to have Eric in my mouth is becoming overwhelming. Taking my moment, I ask what Eric is intending on doing to De Castro. If he is feeling anything close to what I am, he'll answer quickly so we can continue our fun.

"Eric, what do you intend on doing with the De Castro situation?"

"Lover, I can feel your hunger for me through our bond. Why ask such question when instead we could be tasting each other?"

"Eric, if you can feel what I'm feeling then you know I intend to try something new. But first I need you to answer my question."

"I will do what needs to be done, Lover. Now what is this new game you wish to play."

"I was going to gently plunge my fangs into you swollen staff and drink. But, if you're not willing to share your intentions in regards to De Castro, I think I'll give it a miss for now."

I know I have him. The idea of me drinking from his staff has his new heart racing and I can feel through our bond the idea is heating his blood to a boiling point. I graze my fangs along the full length of his staff, before climbing of the bed. My new vampire speed is coming in quite handy, because Eric grabs for me and finds nothing but air.

"Lover, you cannot say something like that to me and just walk away. I have always wished for this little treat and now you have suggested it."

God, I want to drink from him, but this new little game is almost as mouth watering. I shoot from the room, mumbling "maybe later," knowing Eric can hear me just fine. With her perfect timing, Aurora shimmers into the hallway, stopping Eric from chasing me butt naked out into the hall. If it was anyone else, Eric would have been on me in a second. But, Aurora isn't just anyone.

"What are you doing to the poor Viking, little fairy?" Aurora asks.

"Nothing you wouldn't do to any of us," I sass.

Giving a soft giggle, Aurora bends forward and kisses me on the forehead. It is at that moment I realise she is wearing next to nothing. All that covers her perfect body is a ribbon of material snaking around her skin.

"What in the hell are you wearing, Aurora?" I ask.

"A swim suit. Why don't you like it?"

"Like it? You look like dinner."

Giving me a wink, she leans forward and whispers, "want a bite." When a voice coming down the stairs says, "yes please," I am surprised with another of my new gifts. I don't know how to explain it, but I know it is Bastian. Not even turning, I say, "good evening," to Bastian and move off to the kitchen. Aurora and Bastian follow me in and sit on the counter while I make some toast.

"Sookie, are you making that thing because you want it or are you making it because you think this is what you should be eating?" asks Aurora.

"I don't know. Am I not suppose to be eating human food now that I'm a hybrid, Aurora?" I ask.

"That is one question I cannot answer. I've never know another hybrid, little fairy, and I have certainly never consumed human food. It looks and sounds terrifying," says Aurora.

"Aurora, it's just toast. Why don't you try some? I tried your blood shake."

Waving my half eaten toast at Aurora, I am gathering a crowd. Yannick, Stark, and Quinn had made their way downstairs and are now blocking the doorway into the kitchen awaiting the death dealers response.

"Fine, little fairy, but if I perish please tell the world it was at the hands of my enemies and not a piece of human food," huffs Aurora.

As Aurora takes the toast from my hand, I begin to wonder if it is possible for a god the die eating bread. My great grandfather's words ring in my ears, "if a fairy comes in contact with lemons in any form it will kill them instantly." Before I can snatch the toast back, Aurora takes a small bite. Looking me directly in the eyes, she sways a little and grabs the counter. Panicking, I knock the remaining toast from her hand and scream for Eric. As he smashes his way through the now frozen bodies blocking my kitchen doorway, Aurora falls to her knees.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Eric, I've killed her. Yannick, Stark, don't just stand there. Do something," I yell.

"Sookie, we can't move. It's the power of the toast keeping us frozen," says Yannick.

"Power? What power?" I ask.

When everyone, including Eric, bursts into laughter, I know I've been played. Bastian jumps down from the counter, kicking the remaining piece of toast now lying on the floor away, screaming, "die demon die." I jump on Aurora, turning her over so I can look her in the eyes before I kick her ass. But when those crystal green eyes fill with tears of laughter and lock on mine, all I can do is laugh. By the time Pam makes her way into the kitchen, we must be a sight. Eric has put on my oven mitts and is removing the all powerful toast with extra long BBQ tongs. Stark and Bastian are curled up on the floor with Aurora and I, while Quinn holds the back door open for Eric to remove the item in question. Yannick is hovering over the bread box with his sword drawn, causing a new round of laughter.

"What is wrong with you supes? Are we not meant to be on our way to Fangtasia to meet with the Shreveport weres? Not that I mind what Aurora's wearing, but the rest of you should really go get changed," snarks Pam.

"Pam, we're just having some fun. Why don't you relax and have a blood?" I suggest.

"Sookie, I don't see how having my master in fuzzy flower covered mittens is at all amusing."

We all realise you had to be there to understand the situation and decide we better get a move on before Pam loses her cool. Before long we are all back in the kitchen showered, dressed, and ready to go. Within seconds, we shimmer into Fangtasia and make our way to Eric's booth while Pam goes to check on things at the bar. As soon as we take our seats, I notice three of the humans pulling out their mobile phones.

"Eric, we may have a little problem," I say.

"What is it, Lover?" he asks.

"Three of the humans are calling people to tell them Aurora has arrived," I say.

I can read that they don't intend any harm. To them, Aurora is like a rock star. They can't decide what she is. All they know is that if she has wings and is with Eric, she must be big.

"Lover, can we expect trouble?" asks Eric.

"No, they've just told people that when they were here last there was someone with you with wings and people are dying to see her," I explain.

Aurora, Stark, and Yannick give a little smile, while Bastian and Quinn beam with pride that the woman everyone wants to look at is with them.

"Then let's give them something to look at. Do you mind Aurora, Stark, and Yannick?" asks Eric.

Getting nods of approval from all three, Eric calls Pam over and informs her we are expecting a crowd and maybe it is time to increase the door cover charge. Eric, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick move over to the stage that holds Eric's throne and took their positions for the coming vermin. It truly is a sight. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick extend their wings while Eric sits proudly on his throne. Quinn, Bastian, and I remain in the booth to watch the show. Within half an hour, you can hardly move in the club. People can't believe what they are seeing. A few built up enough courage to approach the stage, but a quick flash of fire across the eyes of the three death dealers keeps everyone at bay. At around midnight, Aurora bends down and whispers something to Eric before moving away from the stage and towards us. I think there may be a stampede the way humans and vampires alike are moving to allow her to pass. When she finally reaches us, Bastian and Quinn stand to allow her to sit, but, to my surprise, Aurora leans into Bastian's chest and pulls Quinn to her. Growling with pleasure, Quinn begins kissing Aurora while gently rubbing up against her. Not to be out done, Bastian runs his tongue up Aurora's neck before biting. The vampires in the club almost go into a frenzy at the sight of Bastian drinking from Aurora. When Bastian finishes drinking he doesn't clean the blood dripping down Aurora's neck. But, as if he is compelled to, Quinn brakes from kissing Aurora to run his tongue over the wound. At that moment five vampires can't control themselves any longer. Pushing their way through the crowd, they move towards Aurora, Bastian, and Quinn. What happens next is a shock to everyone, including me, I am overwhelmed with such rage at the approaching vampires I can barely keep my seat. The gasps from the crowd hold me in place. Our whole nest, including me, has gone into some protective mode. All our eyes have turned to the red burning fire I've seen so many times in Aurora's eyes. The vampires freeze in their strides and look around the room. I can read that they don't know what to do. They expected that something like this was possible from Aurora, Stark, and Yannick. But to have Eric, Bastian, Quinn, Pam, and my eyes turn to fire is something none of them expected. As soon as they begin to back away, I feel myself calm down. Not knowing what to do, I push into Aurora's mind.

_"What the hell was that all about?"_ I ask.

_"Sorry, little Fairy. A few of the vampires were thinking that if they removed Bastian, Quinn, and yourself from our nest they'd have free range to approach Eric about joining us. We had to show them that we are all connected and to move on one of us is to move on us all," _replies Aurora.

_"Next time can you give me a heads up? I almost went postal on the blonde vamp closest to me,"_ I say.

Moving away from Bastian and Quinn, Aurora gives me a fangy smile before nodding towards the door. We all know in that moment that the Shreveport pack has arrived. Eric, Stark, and Yannick move from the stage back to the booth to await their arrival. It takes nearly ten minutes for the werewolves to weave their way through the crowd.

"Northman, what's with the crowd tonight?" asks Alcide.

"Wolf, it appears Aurora, Stark, and Yannick have a few fans," explains Eric.

"And that explains the fifty dollar door cover charge," says Alcide.

Eric looks over to Pam and they just smile at each other. One thing about Eric and Pam, they never let an opportunity to make money pass them by. Eric motions for us all to follow him to his office so we can discuss tomorrow night's ball. After everyone is seated, Alcide begins.

"Northman, we know we owe Aurora for revealing the trader in our pack. But what do you have planned for tomorrow night? We don't want to walk into this blind."

"Wolf, it is no concern of the weres what I intend to do tomorrow night. But know this, if you wish to stay in the land of the living, you will stay out of our way," Eric threatens.

"Northman, we have no intention of involving ourselves in vampire business, but we wish it to be said that we will do our part to repay Aurora for her help. We consider her now a Friend of the Pack and we wish to extend that to your whole nest," says Alcide.

"Wolf, we appreciate the gesture and in turn consider yourself in alliance with our nest," says Eric.

This was so left field of Eric, as far as I know he doesn't care one way or the other if every were in Louisiana up and died tomorrow.

"If this is the case, Northman, we wish to arrive with your nest at the ball to show a united front," says Alcide.

"I agree it would be best to travel together. We will also have the Hot Shot pack representatives, Calvin Norris and Jason Stackhouse," Eric says.

This is news to me. But if I think about it logically, Jason is the best choice for Calvin to bring with regards to our nest.

"We will also have Sam Merlotte. So the total of our party will be four, Sam, myself, and two of my enforcers. We will not risk anyone else from my pack in regards to this endeavourendeavor," says Alcide.

Eric turns to Aurora and asks if this number is going to be a problem in regards to travelling. She just shakes her head no and at that moment I know we are shimmering to the ball. Eric explains to Alcide that Aurora, Stark, and Yannick will be transporting us to the De Castro mansion and it will only take seconds not hours. The weres look worried, but agree to the travel arrangements.

Alcide calls Sam while Pam calls Calvin Norris to arrange for everyone to meet at our nest at eight so we can travel together to De Castro's. Eric and Alcide agree on one or two more thing before the weres leave and it is time for Eric to decide what he intends to do at the ball. All I can promise you for sure is that Russell Edgington is going to meet his final death.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sookie's POV

Two hours have passed since the weres left Fangtasia. Pam is back behind the bar talking with Chow while Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn have moved back to Eric's booth for the vermin to view. Eric and I remain on his throne to talk.

"Lover, I haven't forgotten what you did when we rose tonight," says Eric.

"I haven't forget either, Eric. Maybe we could visit your office and have a little bite to eat," I suggest.

Before I can think, Eric scoops me up and is caring me back to his office. I notice it is getting close to three o'clock, so the humans will be finishing their final drinks and heading home for the evening.

Once we are behind closed doors, Eric holds nothing back, pushing me up against the office wall and snaring lustfully into my neck. I know what I want and tonight I am not playing any games. I rip Eric's shirt open and graze my fangs along his bare chest.

"I like this side of you, my Sookie. What do you wish me to do?"

Not replying, I turn us so Eric is now the one pressed against the wall. Licking my way down his body, I reach my desired area. Looking up into Eric's blue eyes, I see the excitement for what we are about to do dancing behind them.

"Undo your pants for me, Viking. Let me enjoy the view of my meal."

Eric can barely keep himself under control, extending his fangs and growling a little louder than I expected. I watch my vampire remove his pants. There before me in all its glory is Eric's rock hard, swollen staff. Running my tongue from tip to base, I watch Eric shiver with anticipation. The time for waiting is over. I take him in my mouth, grazing my fangs along his hot flesh with every inch. I add a little pressure, but do not completely break the skin. I can hear Eric's heart beginning to race. Rolling my tongue over his tip, I scratch with my fangs to draw a little blood. Eric closes his eyes and moans with pleasure. Snarling, I again take him in my mouth, grabbing tightly to his hips. Without thinking, I plunge my fangs into his pulsing staff and drink heavily. Eric's hips buck while he throws his head back and roars. To my surprise, Eric grabs hold of my head and cums into my mouth. The total power I have over Eric at this moment is mind shattering. I like it and from the sounds Eric is making so does he.

"Lover, that was one of the most delicious things I have ever had done to me."

"I'm glad you liked it, Viking, because I intend to do it often."

I get a sexy Viking smirk. We both clean ourselves up to return to the bar.

From the looks our nest mates are giving us, they all know what we've been doing, and to be honest I don't care. Giving Aurora a wink before I sit at the booth, I know I am meant for this life.

"Viking, now that you and the little fairy have had your fun, I think it's time we return to our nest. I wish to work with Sookie, Bastian, and Quinn before tomorrow night," says Aurora.

"As you wish, just let me finalise a few things with Pam and we'll be on our way," says Eric.

While Eric is with Pam, Aurora is looking at Quinn with a little concern.

"Aurora, is everything ok?" I ask.

"Yes, little fairy. Why do you ask?" says Aurora.

"It's just that you're looking at Quinn like there is something on your mind."

"Everything is fine. I can just sense that I'm not feeding him enough and it concerns me I am failing him as a mate."

"Babe, that is ridiculous. I'm a grown man, if I want something to eat I'll get it and as far as you being a good mate, I have no complaints from my side of this arrangement," says Quinn.

Quinn leans in to kiss Aurora and reassure her all is fine, but she pulls back and gently rests her hands on both of his checks.

"Why do you lie to me, Tiger? I can feel what you feel. You are the first human I have truly interacted with. I need you to be honest with me," says Aurora.

"Babe, I'm far from human, and as I said all is fine," says Quinn.

Aurora shakes her head and shimmers from the booth. Stark and Yannick look at each other. After a few seconds, Yannick shimmers from the booth in search of Aurora. I can see panic on Bastian and Quinn's faces, but before they can leave the booth in search of Aurora, Stark sternly says, "We need to talk."

"Quinn, why did you lie to Aurora just now?" asks Stark.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lie," says Quinn.

"Yes, you did, Tiger. Yannick and I are just as connected with you as Aurora is. Did you know that when you're hungry we become hungry? When you're in pain we will be in pain? You are a part of us now and telling her you're not hungry when she can feel you are is confusing. She's a god, Quinn, gods don't want for anything and you not telling her you need something is like her not being able to give it to you. If needed, we can go without food for weeks, but you cannot. Please don't keep anything from her," says Stark.

"Stark, I never intended to keep anything from her. Before she saved me from the pits it was not uncommon for the fighters to go unfed for two or three days. Feeling a little hungry is almost second nature for me. Please call her back so I can explain all this to her," says Quinn.

"There will be no need to tell the story again, Tiger. She knows what I know. But if you want your mate, call her yourself. I know you can feel her," says Stark.

Quinn gives a nod and closes his eyes. Within seconds, Aurora and Yannick appear, wings spread, in front of the booth. Before Quinn can approach Aurora, Eric and Pam arrive. Aurora rests her hands on their shoulders and shimmers out of Fangtasia.

Quinn gives Stark a look, but he just mumbles, "give her a minute," while we take our positions to shimmer home. Arriving home, we find Eric and Pam sitting on the back porch, True Bloods in hand, watching Aurora talk with Rahni Jay. As soon as I see Rahni Jay, I know we'll be working on my fairy gifts tonight. Quinn wastes no time walking up to Aurora and grabbing her hand.

"Stark told me that you would have heard what I told him back at Fangtasia, but I want it known that, as my mate, you must never walk or shimmer out on me again. We will have situations that will frustrate us, but as long as we talk them out we'll be fine. Now before you go and get all goddess on me, can you please do your thing and feed the tiger?" asks Quinn.

"Do you speak to me now as if I'm your servant, Quinn?" asks Aurora.

"No, Aurora. I speak to you as my girlfriend / mate / wife," says Quinn.

"Ok, husband. What is your heart's desire this evening?" asks Aurora.

"Well, wife, my heart's desire is to take you to our room and lick you from head to toe. But for now, am I stretching things to ask for a roast lamb rack with all the sides?" asks Quinn.

Giving Quinn a wicked smile, Aurora calls to me that dinner is served in the kitchen. What is waiting for us isn't dinner for two, it is a damn feast. Sitting in the middle of the table are two huge roast lamb rack and surrounding them dishes holding every side dish you can think of. As Quinn and I start to dig in, I hear Jason's truck roll up the driveway. No matter what time if the day or night, that boy knows when a meal is being served.

"Jesus, sis, what's with the food?" asks Jason.

Never one to wait for an invitation, Jason pulls up a chair and starts to eat. I notice that every few bites he keeps looking over to Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Bastian who have taken up their positions on the kitchen counter.

"Jason, was there a reason for visiting us at four o'clock in the morning?" I ask.

"Are they all living here now, Sook?" Jason asks.

"Yes, Jason, we all live here now. But enough about our living arrangements, why are you here?" I ask.

"Easy, sis, I noticed your pool the last time I was here and thought you would mind me coming over for a quick dip. It is bloody stinking hot tonight," says Jason.

Agreeing it is fine for Jason to use the pool whenever he wishes, the three of us finish dinner. As soon as Quinn puts down his knife and folk, Aurora jumps into his waiting arms.

"Ok, wife, after that you can be assured I'll never keep the fact that I'm hungry from you again, but when I get all round and lumpy and start looking like an old house cat you'll have no one to blame but yourself," teases Quinn.

"Husband, have no fear, as soon as Sookie is settled with Rahni Jay, I intend to take all my mates upstairs to play and work off the meal you just consumed," Aurora answers.

Jason almost falls out of his chair when Quinn, Stark, Yannick, and Bastian all start growling lustfully.

I think it also shocks my brother as much when I start laughing. Aurora climbs off Quinn's lap and kisses me on the lips before all five of them head out side.

"Things are really changing for you, aren't they, Sook?" says Jason.

"Yes, they have, Jason, but I'm really, really happy so I hope you'll be happy for me," I say.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, sis, and if it's with all these guys I'm glad. Do you want me to give you a hand clearing the table?" Jason asks.

Winking at my brother, I call Aurora and in a swirl of white light the table is cleared and all the dishes done and put away. Jason just sits there with his mouth open as I hear Aurora giggling.

"Come on, Jason. Didn't you want a swim?" I ask.

Shaking his head, my brother follows me outside. The sight before us is something to see. Stark is sword training with Eric and Pam, while Quinn has shifted and is prowling to attack Yannick.

But it is Aurora and Bastian that have my brother intrigued. It is more like foreplay instead of training. Bastian has taken a defensive stance and Aurora is circling slowly. Instead of attacking, she is moving faster than our eyes can follow, placing nips on his neck or brushing gentle kisses across his lips. But every time Bastian tries to grab her, she vanishes from his side and begins circling again. Rahni Jay is also enjoying the little game Aurora and Bastian have going but when she notices me standing with my brother on the porch she gives me a nod and I know it is my turn to spar.

Kissing Jason on the cheek and telling him that if I don't see him before he leaves, I'll see him tomorrow night, I move off the porch for my one on one with Rahni Jay.

Bastian's P.O.V

I feel like the weak link while we are training. In the vampire world I am considered one of the fiercest fighters, but alongside my new nest mates there isn't much I can do to protect anyone. I love the sensation every time my little dove touches me, but I am becoming frustrated with what she is doing. By the time she nips at my neck and I register the sensation, there is nothing to grab. Time after time I am grabbing thin air.

"Little dove, I don't know what you want me to do," I say.

"I want you to catch me, Bastian. Come claim what is yours," Aurora taunts.

"You know I can't catch you. Why are you playing these games?" I ask.

"I know nothing of the sort, Bastian. When we bonded you took a piece of my spark, when are you going to start using it? I am a god there is nothing I can't do."

"I know you're a damn god, but what are you asking me to do?"

"I ask nothing of you, vampire."

Those words cut into my flesh like silver being dragged over my naked body.

I never thought it would happen, but I start to hunt my little dove. Spark or no spark I am a vampire and she is asking to be my prey.

Elongating my fangs, I dart towards Aurora, but again every time I'd reach where she is she vanishes.

"Vampire, if you catch me, there's nothing stopping you from drinking anywhere on my body you wish."

Lust, rage, hunger, and desire course though my mind and body. She is going to be mine. I notice all our other nest mates have stop training and are watching our moves intently.

"Can't you feel me, vampire? Maybe I made a mistake bonding with you," Aurora mocks me.

Fire, I am burning with fire. My shoulder blades feel like they are being crushed as I prowl after the death dealer. Instead of brushing kisses and laying playful nips on my neck, Aurora is now striking with venom. She bites hard into any piece of me she comes into contact with, strike after strike. Is what she said true and now she is trying to kill me?

Stopping dead in the middle of the yard, Aurora looks me straight in the eyes and says, "you are a mistake," before extending her wings and shooting up into the night sky.

I don't know if I am screaming because of the pain crushing my body or the fact that she's left me. I feel the blood running down my back and a pull upwards. No! She is not getting away from me that easily. I crouch and throw my body upwards, chancing the sensation that is pulling me up.

Spinning out of control, I catch glimpses of the sky and the ground, but out of nowhere a hand grabs mine, steadying me.

"It took you long enough," says Aurora.

Her words are lost on me as I attack. With our bodies twisting in a battle of me trying to plunge my fangs into her flesh and her trying to fight me off while controlling our decent, we crash into the middle of the yard with a earth shattering bang. Taking my opportunity, I grab her shoulder and flip her over, but, instead of fighting back, she bursts into laughter.

"Is this the way you wish us to end, little dove, you laughing while I drain you dry?" I ask.

"My sweet Bastian, I'm laughing because you haven't realised what's happened, but if you wish to take my life I will not stop you," says Aurora.

Looking around to see if Yannick or Stark are going to stop me, I see the faces of my nest mates. The death dealer and angel just stand there with little smirks on the faces, while the tiger is shaking his head. But it is the faces of my brother, his bonded, and his child that freeze me in place. My brother looks as shocked as humans do before we end their lives. Shouting, "what?" at Eric, I climb off Aurora.

"Brother, you have wings," says Eric.

Looking from left to right, I see that there are two huge black wings. I stumble and fall to my knees. Aurora is at my side within a second.

"I'm sorry I had to push you so, my love, but I needed you take what I have given for freely," says Aurora.

"Why, why leave me and have me think you believed us a mistake?" I ask.

"It was the only way, Bastian. I've been trying for days to have you take what I have given. I knew you'd come after me if I left, but, if I'm to be honest, I didn't expect you to attack me after you took flight," explains Aurora.

"Tell me now, Aurora, what am I to you and what have I become?" I ask.

"You, my beautiful vampire, are still a vampire, but I have given you the ability to take my gifts and use them as your own while I'm channelling them. Anything I'm doing you will be able to mimic. If I'm controlling fire, you can also control fire. If I'm shimmering, you will also be able to shimmer. The wings I didn't expect. I thought you'd be able to fly but never expected you to grow your own. I'm sorry to say they are permanent, but I do love them on you," Aurora explains.

"But what am I to you?" I ask.

"Bastian, how can you not see how you hold a piece of my heart? I have given you and you alone part of me. It is not something I can take back. If your life was to end now, so would mine. I, the daughter of Poseidon, goddess, and death dealer declare that I love you, Bastian, keeper of my spark," says Aurora.

"Tell me again, little dove," I plea.

Pushing me onto my back, which isn't the most comfortable position with my new wings, Aurora lays kisses over the bites she has left while whispering, "I love you," over and over again. Letting everything go and feeling only her, I find what she was talking about. There is a warmth humming in the centre of my chest and every time she whispers the words, "I love you," it shoot electric sparks through my body. Ok, I'm sure it isn't actually shooting sparks, but it damn well feels like it. She loves me and for the first time I know it is true.

"Well, if you two have finished playing in the dirt, I do believe a goddess promised to play with all her mates tonight," says Stark.

"My darling Angel, I do believe you're right," says Aurora.

Climbing off me, Aurora gives me a wink and stretches out her hand. With Stark at our side, we walk over to Yannick and Quinn. Eric is still staring with a confused look on his face.

"Viking, don't you like your brother's new wings?" asks Aurora.

"Aurora, with what just happened to my brother, it has me wondering what will be in store for the tiger next," says Eric.

"Babe, I was thinking that myself," says Quinn.

"You, my darling husband, have nothing to worry about. Yannick and I can see what you are going to became and it is spectacular," says Aurora.

I watch Quinn look over to Yannick and the death dealer smiles widely while nodding his head.

"What? What can you two see?" asks Quinn.

"This is not the time to discuss what you will became, but know this, my little tiger, there will be no doubt you are one of our nest mates. Now let us leave Eric, Pam, and Sookie to train with Rahni Jay. I want to make love with all my mates," says Aurora.

Shimmering into the bedroom, I am alight with excitement. Aurora takes Quinn's hand and leads him towards the bed. Stark, Yannick, and I watch as my little dove removes his clothes. I feel the moment she connects all our minds so we can feel as they are feeling.

_"Stark, come taste our tiger with me," _says Aurora.

Watching Stark climb on the bed and suck one of Quinn's nipples makes my staff jump to attention. With their wings spread wide, the two softly lick and kiss every inch of the growling tiger. With our minds connected, it is as if it is my body they are consuming. Taking a step forward, I know Aurora is happy I am coming to join them. She turns and takes in my approach. In a flash of white, the tiger isn't the only one naked. It surprises me when I feel Yannick's hand run over my wings and across my chest. Climbing off the bed, Aurora comes to join us. I stand still as the two death dealers run their hands and tongues over my naked flesh.

_"Bastian, can you feel my excitement at having Yannick enjoying you as much as I do?"_ asks Aurora.

_"Yes, my little dove, as I hope you feel my excitement at having him enjoy me,"_ I say.

_"Vampire, until I bonded with Aurora I had never been with another creature, but feeling what it does to her to watch us together, I wish to make love to you,"_ says Yannick.

I don't know why but I want this. Being connected with Aurora this way makes me sexually drawn to all our male mates. I've been with other men before, but it was never something I'd craved the way I am craving my mates. Hearing Yannick's words does something to Aurora. She bursts into a bright red flame, snarling with lust. Pulling the two of use to the bed, Aurora asks Quinn and Stark if they want her. Leaning forward, Quinn pulls Aurora to his body, positioning her on top of his staff. Watching the tiger enter her slowly while Yannick kisses the back of my neck almost makes me explode.

Yannick gently wraps his fingers around my staff and times his strokes with the tiger's. I lean back and trail my hand up his inner thigh to be met by a deep growl. Once I find his staff and rub my flat palm up and down roughly, Yannick bites into my neck and I can't control my moans.

_"Yannick, bring Bastian to me. I wish him to make love to me while you make love to him,"_ says Aurora.

Releasing my neck, Yannick walks me forward. Stark moves to the front of the bed and begins kissing Aurora frantically as Quinn plunges deeper into my goddess. Positioning myself behind Aurora, I enter her slowly. The sensation is amazing. I can feel every stroke the tiger makes. Yannick runs his fingers down my back and around my arse. Stark brakes from kissing Aurora and kneels up to kiss me passionately while Yannick enters me slowly. Aurora screams sensually and I know she is feeling Yannick make love to me. Positioning his hand on my hips, Yannick gently and lovingly strokes in and out. It is not only Aurora's screams of pleasure that can be heard. I throw my head back moaning blissfully as Yannick drives deeper. Every deep plunge he makes drives my staff deeper into Aurora. I can feel through the connection that Quinn is overcome with pleasure when every deep thrust of my staff puts pressure on his deep in Aurora. Stark kneels for Aurora to take him in her mouth before plunging his fangs into my shoulder. This makes Yannick increase his pace. I can't fight my explosion any longer. Thrusting forward as hard as I can and allowing my release to take me, I fall into a spiral of orgasms. One after another I experience each of my mates' release. When Aurora reaches hers, we all collapse into a tangled pile of perfect bliss.

Sookie's P.O.V

After last night's show I am wondering if Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn are ever going to come downstairs. It is six o'clock and I know Alcide and the Shreveport weres as well as Calvin Norris and my brother will be arriving soon. Leaving Eric to finish his shower, I go to wake our remaining nest mates. I am happy when I entered the lounge to find Pam dressed to perfection as always and waiting for us.

"Good evening, my little telepath. How was your evening with my master? I hope as joyful as our nest mates up stairs," says Pam.

"I don't think anyone could have had a night as good as theirs from the noises we heard," I reply.

Getting a huge smile from Pam, I turn and make my way upstairs. Reaching the bedroom door, I push with my mind to see if anyone is awake, nothing. I know they are in there but I am not getting a response. I knock on the door and still nothing. Looking at my watch, I decide I'll have to go in and shake a few supes.

Before I get the door handle turned, Eric is behind me.

"Lover, what are you doing?" Eric asks.

"Eric, have you looked at the time? Everyone will be here within the hour and I can't seem to wake Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, or Quinn," I say.

Giving me a nod, Eric enters the room with me to wake our sleepy friends. It is beautiful seeing all five of them cuddled up together. It is as if they couldn't sleep soundly before they were all together. Within the mixture of wings and limbs, I am trying to find a way to wake one of them when Stark mumbles, "what?"

"Ah, you kind of need to be getting up now guys. We have a battle \ ball to get to. And let's not forget we have guests arriving any minute," I say.

"As you wish, little fairy, but you can wake Aurora. I like my wings just fine where they are," says Stark.

"Chicken," I reply.

"That I am, little sister, that I am."

Laughing, Stark opens both eyes to watch me attempt to wake the goddess. I find an arm that is way too feminine for any of the guys and I give it a tug. Stark just smiles smugly as nothing happens. Eric decides this task needs a man's touch. But before he can lay a finger on Aurora, Yannick has managed to pull his sword and rests it against Eric's throat.

"That is far enough thank you, Viking. I may be half asleep but I could still skin you alive blind folded in this state before you got one finger on Aurora."

Stark bursts into laughter, waking Quinn from his slumber.

"Hey, Sookie. Why does Yannick have a blade to Eric's throat?" asks Quinn.

"Kind of trying to wake you guys," I explain.

"No prob," says Quinn.

Quinn stretches and rolls over to a body covered with feathers, whispering sweetly, "It's time to feed your tiger." Aurora giggles and stretches her wings. Looking around the room, she sees me standing with my arms crossed nodding towards Eric and the large sword resting on his throat.

"Yannick, my sweet, would you like the pleasure of waking our Bastian?" asks Aurora.

Giving a soft growl and lowering his sword, I watch Yannick run his tongue over Bastian's shoulder before biting it playfully. Moaning with pleasure, Bastian stretches his wings and winks at Yannick.

"Well, now that you guys have decided to wake up, how about showering and coming downstairs for breakfast?" I suggest.

Getting nods from everyone, Eric and I leave the room to wait downstairs with Pam. Around forty minutes pass with nothing from our nest mates upstairs but laughter and playful noises. I am about to head back up to give then a move along when I hear truck tires coming up the driveway. Right on time Alcide, Sam, Calvin, Jason, and the two were enforcers are standing on my front porch.

"Hey, sis, you going to invite us in?" asks Jason.

"Of course, Jason. We're just waiting on Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn. Why don't you all come take a seat in the lounge?" I say.

While the last were enforcer is taking his seat, I notice his face change to pure sex and craving. He actually licks his lips. Turning to see what has caught his attention, I watch our remaining nest mates descend the stairs. Aurora is breath taking in a black, low cut, strapless gown that wraps around her body before floating to the floor. I notice that with every step the dress has long slits that show of every inch of her legs. Her hair is held up in a beautiful nest of soft curls by a diamond pin. She looks as she should, a perfect goddess. Noticing her mates, I see they match their goddess perfectly tonight. In black designer suits, they stand proudly next to Aurora.

"Glad you five could make it. Now what does everyone want for breakfast or dinner or whatever we're calling it now?" I ask.

"Little sister, I shall take care of our meal. If you, Eric, and Pam would like to return to your rooms, I have your clothing for this evening awaiting you. Also if Mr. Norris, Jason, Sam, Alcide, and his companions would like to go upstairs I have their suits labelled and awaiting them," says Aurora

Getting nods from everyone, Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn move off to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later we are walking into the kitchen to be meet with another feast. Our kitchen table has grown in size to accommodate our guests. From the smells dancing around the kitchen I know there are steaks, bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, both poached and scrambled, fried tomatoes with stuffed mushroom, and I'm sure a few other things hiding under the silver serving lids. Amongst all the food sitting in the middle of the table are three large crystal jugs filled with warmed blood. Taking their normal positions on the kitchen counter, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick wave for us to eat. Jason, never being one who needed to be told twice, takes his seat next to Quinn and starts to eat.

"Mr. Norris, let me start by staying you look good enough to eat tonight. A goddess would find it hard to keep her hands of you in that suit, but please join your pack member at our table. You are part of our family now and it pleases me more then you can know to see you all eat," says Aurora.

Quinn rumbles playfully between bites, while Calvin takes his seat. I notice Calvin sitting a little straighter than usual. He likes the idea of a goddess, especially our goddess, finding him attractive. With everyone seated and enjoying the meal, I watch Eric pour himself, Pam, and Bastian a glass of blood. As soon as all three vampires take their first sips, I know this is not synthetic blood. Faster than I thought it was possible, all three empty their glasses. Aurora climbs off the bench and walks over to Bastian, kissing him on the forehead while he hums with pleasure.

"Eric, it is time for me to collect Stan and his party. Please everyone finish your meals I shall return shortly," says Aurora.

Nodding to Stark and Yannick, Aurora shimmers out of the room. I haven't even finished my eggs when I hear laughing coming from the back porch. Aurora hasn't wasted any time collecting Stan and his party. As they enter, I notice Stan has only bought three vampires with him, Drake, his second in command, as well as two guards.

"Well, Northman, we are living the life of a king, are we not?" asks Stan.

"What? This, old friend, is a normal meal for my nest. How do you do things in Texas?" asks Eric.

Getting an eyes roll from Stan, Eric pushes the empty seat next to him to signal to his friend to come join us. Once comfortably sitting at the table, Stan reaches forward and pours himself a blood Again I watch the same reaction come over Stan as came over Eric, Pam, and Bastian before.

"Northman, how can it be you have fresh fairy blood sitting on your table as a human would water?" asks Stan.

"That is one of the easiest questions I will answer tonight, my old friend. I have a goddess in my nest," replies Eric.

Stan shakes his head in disbelief while taking another sip. Becoming a little concerned as to where my roommate had gotten the fairy blood, I push into her mind.

_"Aurora, please don't tell me there is a half drained fairy somewhere in our backyard."_

_"Calm yourself, little fairy, no fae were harmed in the preparation of tonight's meal. I can conger anything I wish, even the blood of other creatures."_

Happy with her answer, I go back to finishing my meal, but I notice Drake and the two guards staring at the crystal bottles sitting in the middle of the table. I signal for them to join us and, once Stan has given a nod confirming they may join us, the three vampires are at the table with glasses in hand faster than you can say Jack Robinson.

Half an hour passes with ease as everyone talks and eats. It is getting close to eight thirty when Eric stands and announces we must be leaving. With chairs being pushed back, a white light swiftly dances around the table and as before everything is washed and put away.

I hear Alcide mumble, "If I wasn't watching it with my own eyes I'd say she was a dream."

Moving out to the backyard, we all stand waiting for Aurora, Stark, and Yannick to shimmer us to De Castro. When Bastian comes to stand between Eric, Pam, and me, I notice a huge grin of pride. Now that he's accepted his gifts he'll be shimmering us around as well as Aurora, Stark, and Yannick.

Stark moves between Quinn, my brother, and Calvin Norris, while Yannick takes Alcide, Sam, and the Shreveport enforcer. Aurora is already with Stan, Drake, and the Texas guards. We all shimmer to the front gates of De Castro's mansion.

As soon as we are seen by the guards at the gate, we all see them rushing to announce our arrival. Let the games begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sookie's POV

Walking up the long driveway to De Castro's mansion, we watch every vampire, were, and shifter look over at Aurora, Stark, and Yannick like they are fairytale creatures. As we turned the last corner before entering the main grounds, we are brought up short by De Castro himself coming out of the mansion to meet us. His whole demeanour changes once he lays eyes on Aurora. He truly looks like a love sick puppy. I can sense he isn't happy about seeing Stan with us, but that all seems to wash away as he looks at Aurora.

"Sheriff, I'm so glad you have come early as I requested, but it surprises me to see you, Stan, with the Northman nest," says De Castro.

"What can I say, De Castro? When someone as beautiful as Aurora asks you to travel with them, one cannot refuse," replies Stan.

Aurora moves up to stand by Stan, giving him a wink. De Castro is not happy one bit about the King of Texas and the goddess becoming close. I can see him plotting against Stan behind those black eyes.

"Eric, if it pleases you, may Stark, Yannick, Bastian, Quinn, and I stretch our wings?" asks Aurora.

Eric looks over to De Castro and gets an approving nod, agreeing to Aurora's request. Playing perfectly into the game, Aurora walks up to De Castro and kisses him on the cheek before turning to her mates. White light dances over all five of them and they now stand bound in leather, ready to take flight. De Castro's eyes widen at the sight of Bastian's new wings, but De Castro says nothing, keeping his gaze on Aurora as she takes flight. Stark steps behind Quinn, wrapping his arms around the tiger's chest before the two of them shoot up into the night sky after Aurora. Yannick keeps close to Bastian. I think Yannick isn't too sure how Bastian is handling his new wings. But as steady as the others, Bastian stretches his wings and moves off into the sky with Yannick close behind him. Within two minutes, Aurora swoops down, landing next to Stan with a wicked smile on her face. Taking of his jacket, Stan says, "what the hell," and lets Aurora take him up to play with the others. De Castro wastes no time moving over to Eric to discuss the situation between Stan and Aurora.

"Sheriff, should I be worried about what I'm seeing between our goddess and the King of Texas?" asks De Castro.

Eric laughs a little before answering.

"Your majesty, we have no concerns with the relationship between Stan and Aurora, quite the opposite actually. They have become close because they both enjoy viewing the companionship between two men," says Eric.

"So we have no fear of her leaving our kingdom for his?" asks De Castro.

"No, your majesty, if anything she has brought Texas to us. We will not have better allies than the Texas vampires, now that Stan and Aurora have become close," Eric says.

Before De Castro can reply, Aurora, Stan, Bastian, Stark, Quinn, and Yannick land in front of Eric. Before we register that they are all back, in another swirl of light they stand in their formal evening wear and look as stunning as always.

Signalling us to follow, De Castro turns and makes his way back into the mansion. As we are entering, Aurora and Yannick grab two vampires by their throats and crush them violently into the wall, while Stark has one pinned to the ground who made the mistake of touching Calvin Norris.

"Eric, what is happening here?" asks De Castro.

"Your majesty, your guards tried to stop our nest mates from entering. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick do not take kindly to people touching our nest mates," says Eric.

"Northman, are you telling me the two werepanthers and the three werewolves as well as the shifter are part of your nest now?" De Castro asks.

"Yes, your majesty, they are. I'm sure you know my bonded's brother, Jason, and his pack master, Calvin Norris. As well as the Shreveport were's leader, Alcide, and his enforcers and Sam Merlotte. They are all members of our nest. If they are not welcome, then I'm afraid none of us are welcome," Eric explains.

"Northman, of course they are welcome. I'm sure it was just a simple mistake," says De Castro.

Aurora drops the guard and takes Calvin's hand, looking towards De Castro and snarling.

"I hope one day, my goddess, you are as protective of me," says De Castro.

"That is something you'll have to earn and it's not looking go so far, vampire," Aurora says.

"Then I, Felipe De Castro, shall make it my duty, my sweet goddess, to become worthy of your trust and respect."

Getting a nod from Aurora, De Castro turns and leads us into the ballroom.

"Excuse me, Aurora, I just wished to say thank you to yourself and your companions, but it really wasn't necessary to go to such an extent. I am quite use to be looked down upon, being from Hot Shot," says Calvin.

"You, Mr. Norris, shall never be looked down upon in my presence. I know exactly what it's like to be from a race that is small and unique. I myself find it sexy as hell, so stand tall, panther, you have a goddess in you pack now. How many weres can say that?" Aurora asks.

Squaring his shoulders, Calvin Norris, the leader of the Hot Shot panthers, walks into a ballroom of vampire kings and queens as if it is his right to be there. Aurora takes her place behind Eric and connects all our minds.

_"As soon this is all over, I am seriously going to have a talk with my father. If I have to touch De Castro again, I may just end us all,"_ says Aurora.

_"I may be the first in line, death dealer. I almost lost my blood watching you kiss his cheek. Let's just keep our distance until required for now. I haven't thrown up since I was human and I intend to keep it that way,"_ Eric says.

_"As you wish, Viking. Now let's go kill ourselves a king,"_ says Aurora.

Eric, Aurora, Pam, Yannick, and Stark all laugh as they move through the crowd. I've been to a few vampire balls since I've been dating Eric, but never one like this. No one would approach our party of fourteen, even the weres and shifters keep their distance.

_"Could someone please explain why not one person has approached us and every time Aurora makes a move half the creatures in here hold their breath?"_ I ask.

_"They fear us, little fairy. We are to the supernatural world what the boogie man is to humans,"_ says Aurora.

Aurora leans over Quinn's shoulder and shouts, "boo," to a group of vampires staring at us. I can't help myself, I burst into laughter with the rest of my nest mates as the vampires shoot in every direction in fear that they are about to become dinner. Alcide and Sam are starting to warm to Aurora from seeing her fun side shinning through.

"Goddess, there are a couple of weres over in the left corner of the room that owe me quite a bit of money. Care to help a wolf out?" asks Alcide.

"Of course, Alcide. Which would you prefer, the return of your money or servitude for life?" asks Aurora.

"Choices, choices. How about we say a little from column A and a little from column B?" asks Alcide.

"I like the way you think, were, give me but a moment," says Aurora.

Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Bastian look at each other and shimmer out of sight. When the first yelp comes out, everyone from our nest looks in the direction of the weres. There, pinned against the wall, stand two huge werewolves shivering and yelping. I don't even think Aurora has touched them yet. Quinn is fighting his laughter as Aurora extends her wings, snarling.

"What are we finding so funny, Quinn? I think one of the weres is about to have a heart attack," I say.

"Sookie, I'm just remembering the first time I meet Aurora. Being cornered, or in my case pinned, by my goddess is truly a frightening thing," chuckles Quinn.

De Castro notices Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Bastian over in the corner of the room, so he finishes talking with a few vampires before approaching Eric. I am starting to see a pattern for this. If Aurora even blinks, De Castro comes to Eric. God help us if she sneezes.

"Sheriff, is all fine with your nest?" asks De Castro.

"Of course, your majesty. Aurora is just having a little fun with a couple of weres to amuse Alcide. They are getting a little stir crazy because everyone is staring at our nest," replies Eric.

"When our goddess has finished playing, why don't you and your nest mates take your places on the stage with me? We are about to receive the last of the kings," says De Castro.

"As you wish," says Eric.

De Castro turns and walks towards the stage. Eric turns to Pam, Quinn, and me, giving us a nod and we all know it is time. Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Bastian reappear as if called to stand with us.

"Alcide, tomorrow morning the weres in question will be at your office with the money they owe and in your service until you release them. Now if you don't mind, I will require you, Sam, and your enforcers to stand with Calvin and Jason at the rear left of the stage and you are not to move until I give you the order. But, feel free to end the lives of anything that tries to sneak up behind us. Am I making myself clear? No matter what happens, you are not to move until I and I alone give the order," says Aurora.

Alcide looks to his enforcers as well as Sam, Calvin, and Jason and agrees to do as Aurora has instructed. Stan moves over to our group and asks what he is to do.

"Stan, you and your party are to take the rear right. Again, I ask you not to move until I request it," says Aurora.

"As you wish, goddess. But know this, Texas stands with you and if you need us, all you need to do is ask," says Stan.

"Thank you, Stan. Now if you'll excuse us, my mates and I have a vampire to kill," says Aurora.

With Aurora extending her wings, Yannick, Stark, and Bastian remove there jackets and shirts to stand with their goddess with their wings spread.

"Quinn, you are to say at my side always. If I move into the battle, you will move with me. Promise you will not leave my side unless I ask it of you," says Aurora.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Babe," says Quinn.

"Eric, you are to stay with Sookie. You may not like it, but she will be able to protect you from anything supernatural that Edgington can throw at us. But understand this, little fairy, if any vampires or weres comes at you, you let your Viking remove their heads from their bodies," orders Aurora.

"And what about me? You're not having me hide off to the side while you have all the fun," says Pam.

"You, Pam, are going to have the most fun of all. You are on De Castro duty. We can't have someone else coming up and killing the shit before we get what we want from him. When the battle starts make sure you touch either Stark, Yannick, or me and burn anything that comes near him," says Aurora.

With everyone knowing what we have to do, we move into place behind De Castro to await the arrival of Russell Edgington.

Forty five minute pass as vampires and weres approach De Castro, pledging fidelity to his kingdom. When the rear ballroom doors open and around twenty vampires enter, I knew this is the Mississippi party. Aurora elongates her fangs and stares at an empty space to the right of where Edgington is standing.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Edgington must have emptied his bank account. He got himself four fire benders," Aurora says.

"What the hell are fire benders and should we be worried?" I ask.

"Oh yes, little fairy, but what concerns me most is that Hades has let creatures of his creation challenge his brothers' children. Fire benders are from the realm of gods. They would find it very hard to kill Stark, but that wouldn't stop them from hurting him badly in the process. It also concerns me that Bastian, Quinn, Eric, Pam, and you could fall easily, but with that aside it should be a fun evening," says Aurora.

"Great. Please tell me that you and Yannick will be able to kill them, before they kill us," I say.

"Now that won't be a problem at all. I'm not even sure they know what they've been hired to trap or kill. It will be very interesting indeed if they attacked their gods' children," says Aurora.

"Daughter of Poseidon, I am sure our uncle's people will not attack us. But if they do, I will place their heads on pikes to show all that the son of Zeus will even end his own kind to protect his mates," says Yannick.

"And our fathers' part in this little game?" asks Aurora.

"Aurora, they would not try and end our lives. Now why don't you and I meet the fire benders straight on and see if, for once, we may have a little competition on the battle field," suggests Yannick.

"As you wish, Yannick. But let me tell you, the fire benders don't feel like competition to me," says Aurora.

Laughing, Aurora tells us not to move, before taking Quinn's hand and walking off with Yannick to meet the fire benders straight on. They haven't taken three steps from the stage, when Edgington raises his voice to address De Castro.

"Do you send your dogs and my tiger to attack me, De Castro?"

Eric quickly moves to stand beside De Castro, informing him that Aurora and Yannick have detected it is in fact Edgington who has come to attack his kingdom and Edgington is attempting it with warriors from the realm of the gods.

"Why my dear Russell, my beautiful Aurora and her companions are simply trying to work out why you have brought creatures from another realm here to harm me," says De Castro.

This shuts Edgington right up. To everyone but Aurora and Yannick, the four fire benders are invisible. I watch the twenty vampires that have accompanied Edgington move towards all the exits. They are trying to trap us all in this one room.

"Well, Edgington, do you have something to say?" says De Castro.

"I will not hide like a coward. It is true. I have come to take your Northman's guards as well as your throne," says Edgington

"And how are you intending to accomplish this? I know my sheriff and his nest are loyal to me and me alone. Aurora herself has drunk my blood. I think you should leave while you still can, Edgington," says De Castro.

The King of Mississippi looks around to his people and shrugs, stating to the crowd that he's come all this way and he isn't leaving empty handed. De Castro stands and goes to approach Edgington, but Eric grabs his shoulder, pushing him back onto his throne before anyone can notice.

"I mean no disrespect, your majesty, but please let my nest protect its king. Aurora has asked you stay seated and let your people see how you are not concerned by Mississippi's attempt."

"If it is my Aurora's wish I say seated, then seated I shall stay. But please let it be known, I wish Edgington to die a slow painful death, Northman, preferably by my hands," says De Castro.

"As you wish, your majesty," says Eric.

Eric turns to Aurora, Quinn, and Yannick and gives them the nod to continue. Taking one step, Aurora addresses the invisible fire benders.

"Children of Hades, do you stand against us?"

I watch all four figures become visible. They are monsters, more than men. Their skin is as white as snow with purple veins pulsing underneath and their hair and eyes are as black as night. The tallest of the four gives Aurora an evil snarl before approaching.

"The question is, daughter of Poseidon, do you come to kill us like you did our princes?"

"Oh, is this where I get all emotional because I slowly and painfully took the lives of both of Hades's sons?" mocks Aurora.

"You are an abomination. Our father wishes us to bring you back alive, but accidents do happen, don't they?" threatens the fire bender.

"No, it wasn't an accident when I killed your princes and it certainly won't be an accident when we kill all four of you. But I may tell my father that it is an accident when I end the life of your precious father," says Aurora.

Ok, that pisses them off. Crouching forward, all four start to snarl. Edgington has a huge smug smile on his face and Eric isn't letting him keep it.

"Edgington, when my people have finished with the fire benders you and all your people are going to meet there final deaths slowly," says Eric.

The smallest fire bender to Aurora's left hurls a huge ball of fire towards her, but instead of dodging it she stands, staring it face on. Hitting her directly in the chest, the fire ball just simply rolls around her body and spreads to rest on her wings. Looking the fire bender who threw the ball directly in the eyes, she smiles before saying, "My turn." All four fire benders look horrified as the fire pulsing on her wings increases with power and rolls down her arms. Aurora raises her palms to both the fire bender that spoke and the one who threw the fire ball and, with a constant stream flowing from her hands, she hits them both, slamming them back against the wall.

With everything that is happening in front of me, I haven't noticed that the fire pulsing on Aurora's wings is also pulsing on Bastian's. Aurora calls his name and within a second another pair of fire streams pin the remaining two fire benders. Edgington and his vampires are starting to look worried again. Looking from the pinned fire benders to the stage that holds De Castro, Bastian, Stark, Eric, Pam, and me, they are deciding who to attack first. Before they could make up their minds, Aurora speaks.

"Children of Hades, make your choice. Die with the King of Mississippi or run back to your father and prepare for my arrival," Says Aurora.

Screaming in pain, all four benders say at once, "We run from no one." Aurora drops the flame holding the fire bender to her right and calls to Quinn. Jumping towards the disabled fire bender, Quinn shifts mid flight and lands in front of him roaring. With one mighty plunge of his teeth, Quinn rips the throat from the fire bender and turns to Aurora, growling and ready for battle. Three of Edgington's vampires that are the closest to Quinn's new position move on him as two long silver blades cut through the air. Still holding one of the fire benders, Aurora has managed to kill the vampire closest to Quinn, with the second blade coming from Yannick before he calls Bastian to release the fire bender closest to him. Now that Bastian has dropped one of his fire benders, the vampires from Mississippi start to attack from everywhere. Four launch themselves at the stage, but I manage to take one out with a burst of power. Before I can hit the second vampire coming at me, Stark grabs the vampire's head and rips it clean off his shoulders. Giving me a wink, Stark moves towards Aurora. Eric slices through the air with his blade, making short work of the next two vampires. Quinn has shredded the last of the vampires stupid enough to try and attack him and turns towards another two. Before he can attack, Aurora calls his name and he launches at the last fire bender Bastian is holding. Like it was timed to perfection, as soon as Quinn sinks his teeth into the fire bender, Bastian drops the stream of fire, Yannick shimmers next to the last fire bender, who is screaming for all he is worth, before Aurora drops her flame to allow Yannick his fun.

With all the fire benders dead, there are only fourteen vampires remaining, including Edgington. Aurora, Quinn, Bastian, Yannick, and Stark are now standing in the middle of the room looking at the scared vampires.

"So many yummy meals shaking in fear, I hardly know where to start, my lovely Angel," says Aurora.

"I suggest the tall blonde closest to the window. He looks to mouth watering, Baby," says Stark.

Six vampires quickly drop to their knees, including the blonde, and they pleadingly surrender. Eric turns to De Castro to confirm their surrender which De Castro gives with a nod. I watch all six take a breath. You can tell when a vampire fears for its life, they take back up certain human traits, like taking a breath of relief. Considering they don't need to breathe, it's quite humorous. We all hear a scream and look in the direction of a vampire cradling its hands. The stupid idiot has tried to pick up the blade Aurora had thrown to kill the vampire approaching Quinn.

"Silly little vampire, did the big bad death dealer blade burn your pretty little hand?" asks Aurora.

Winking at De Castro, Aurora twists her wrists and both her blade and Yannick's appear in her hands.

"So Edgington, have you worked out what I am yet? It must be eating you alive not knowing," says Aurora.

Spitting it through his elongated fangs like it is venom, Edgington screams, "Does it matter now."

"Oh yes, it matters. I wish you and everyone in this room to know what De Castro has in his kingdom thanks to the Viking," answers Aurora.

Calling Pam from the stage, Aurora moves closer to Quinn and begins stoking his fur. With Pam at her side, Aurora takes Pam's hand, allowing her to burst into flames. Nodding towards two vampires at Edgington's left, Aurora goes back to stroking the rumbling tiger while Pam attacks. The two vampires attempt to fight her off, but every time they touch Pam their skin bursts into flames causing them to scream in agony. It only takes Pam around forty five seconds to end the lives of the two vampires. She moves back towards the stage with a huge grin plastered on her face.

It is my turn next, Yannick calls me over and points towards a small female vampire trying to move between two weres. Remembering everything Rahni Jay told me. I levitate the female vampire, pulling her into six equal parts. It should sicken me that I have just killed this vampire with nothing but my mind, but it doesn't. Looking over to my proud Viking, I smile and stretch out my hand for him to come and join me. Eric walks tall and proud towards our group, beheading a vampire along the way just for his own amusement. There are only three Mississippi vampires left as well as Edgington.

"Before Yannick, Stark, and I feed from your remaining army, I will give you the honour of meeting my father. This should be a reminder to any who try to attacked the kingdom my master resides in. We are death dealers and we were created for one thing," says Aurora.

Aurora closes her eyes and whispers her father's name. Every vampire in the room hears her, of course, and begins looking around in fear of what is coming. I hear waves crashing as the walls of the ballroom start to shake. The air becomes rich with the scent of the ocean as a fog begins rising from the floor. Aurora just shakes her head as a spiral of water appears in front of her and her father steps out. He is breath taking. Standing around seven feet tall and covered in silver armour, the king of the ocean smiles, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder. His long wavy blonde hair mixes with Aurora's black as she leans into his hug. Kissing Aurora on the forehead, Poseidon actually winks at me before turning to Edgington.

"Vampire, I don't see much of a challenge here for my daughter. Your kind will never learn will you," says Poseidon.

Edgington says nothing. It is like he is in a trace staring at Aurora's father. Aurora, Yannick, and Stark attack the last three Mississippi vampires, draining them dry as her father looks on with pride. I notice Eric is in a little trace himself looking at Poseidon. Quinn moves slowly towards Poseidon, growling a little while he sniffs the air.

"You must be the were that has my daughters blood boiling," says Poseidon.

Giving a huffing sound, Quinn stretches to his full height, showing a little teeth. Laughing softy, Poseidon reaches down and rubs the tiger's head. Aurora turns back to her father and smiles from ear to ear at the interaction between her father and Quinn. Stark gives Eric a nudge, laughing a little himself, and nods towards Edgington, still frozen in place. Eric turns to De Castro and asks if he and his royal guard would like the pleasure of ending Edgington's life. De Castro stands and nods to Eric before calling his guards to remove Edgington from the room. The mighty King of Mississippi doesn't even blink an eye as De Castro's royal guard drag him off to be executed. I don't know what shocks him more, Eric actually having gods in his nest or that he is staring at the King of the Oceans. I am betting it is a bit of both.

"Daughter, why don't we take your friends outside and enjoy the night's sky? You know I don't enjoy being indoors for too long," says Poseidon.

"I'm not sure, old man, maybe after that entrance I should make you stay inside," teases Aurora.

"Too much, young one?" asks Poseidon.

Giving a smile, Aurora takes her father's hand, mumbling just a little, as we all exit the room. I don't look at the vampires or weres as we leave. What is there to say if one of them asks a question? Oh yes, I live with gods. No, looking straight ahead and walking hand in hand with my Viking is just fine with me. Before I can worry about anyone talking to me, we are outside.

"Hades is trying to move against us again," says Aurora.

"I knew this time was coming, my daughter, but now is not the time for you and Yannick to be leaving your mates. They have just started to feel the power being with you brings and it is not the time for them to battle in our realm. There is also the matter of the tiger," says Poseidon.

"Quinn will be fine, Father. Just give him time and he will evolve as Bastian did," says Aurora.

"Really? I do believe you, my daughter, pushed the vampire almost to the edge before he changed. Are you to do the same with the tiger?" asks Poseidon.

"Quinn and Bastian are completely different, Father. Quinn will accept his gift when he is ready," says Aurora.

"Excuse me, Aurora. I hate to interrupt, but, speaking of Quinn, I think he would like your help in the clothes department so he can shift back," I say.

"Thank you, little fairy," says Aurora.

Aurora walks over to Quinn, giving him a kiss before they shimmer off. Yannick walks over and bows to Poseidon before asking of his father.

"Uncle, is my father aware of Hades's plan to take Aurora from us?" asks Yannick.

"Yannick, your father would no more give my daughter to Hades, then he would give you, his only son. It is a sad day for your father and I that we must think of ending the life of our brother, but we will not allow this any longer. If it was not for Hades, your father and I would not be morning the loss of our children. I know in my heart that Aurora would not have taken your brother's life if Hades had not take Val's."

Feeling Aurora return, Yannick nods to his uncle and looks in the direction where Aurora and Quinn are shimmering in. As soon as Aurora and Quinn are visible, Stark gives Quinn a nudge.

"Becoming shy are we, Tiger?" teases Stark.

Quinn just shakes his head before growling playfully. Aurora calls Stan, Alcide, Calvin, Sam, and my brother over to introduce them to her father.

"Father, I'd first like to introduce you to my friend Stan," says Aurora.

"You are the King of Texas, are you not? It pleases me my daughter has found a friend in you, vampire," says Poseidon.

"Thank you. I have been blessed indeed with Aurora's friendship. I will honour it any way I can," says Stan.

Stan is about to bow to Poseidon, when Aurora playfully says, "suck up" and grabs him before taking off into the sky.

"My daughter may be one of the most powerful killing machines ever created, but it lightens my heart to see she has found a place to be herself again. Now who is Calvin Norris?" asks Poseidon.

Calvin looks like a child seeing Santa for the first time as he approaches Aurora's father, with my brother close behind.

"I'm Calvin Norris, sir, and this is my young pack mate, Jason Stackhouse."

"Mr. Norris, you have made quite an impression on my daughter. She tells me she has met a man as noble to his pack as I am to my children. You must be a great pride to your people. When time allows it, I would be honoured to visit your pack with my daughter, if you'll permit?" says Poseidon.

"Of course, your majesty. My home is your home. You and Aurora are welcome in Hot Shot always. I'll have a beer waiting," says Calvin

As soon as Calvin finishes his sentence, you could tell he regrets it. But, to my surprise, the mighty King of the Ocean puts out his hand and shakes Calvin's saying, "I look forward to it." I am starting to see why Aurora said she was raised in a house of love. The god in front of me is just as loving as any human father could be. Aurora comes plummeting back down to earth with Stan and you can hear them both laughing like children, Once Stan has straighten himself, he gives Eric a nod and moves over to talk to his companions. Aurora glides over to her father to finish the introductions.

"Alcide and Sam, I'd like you to meet my father," says Aurora.

Getting nods and hellos, I can see our weres and shifter are a still a little shocked that Aurora is the daughter of a god. I think it is much easier for them to just think of her as a killing machine rather than someone's daughter and for that someone to be one of the three most powerful gods ever to live is just a little too much for them. With all our friends' introductions out of the way, it is time for Aurora to introduce us.

"Father, this is Eric, Sookie, and Pam," says Aurora.

"Ah, the Viking vampire and the Fairy, you are quite a unique pair, are you not?" asks Poseidon.

"No more so then the mates your daughter has taken," replies Eric.

"That is true, Viking, and, as with my daughter's mates, I'm sure you where both created for no other purpose then to be each other mates, as was your child Pam. Has my daughter told you her mates where destined to be just that, even before she was created?" asks Poseidon.

Eric, Pam, and I look at each other and simply shake our heads. What can you say to something like that? I tell you what, nothing.

"Then that is for another visit I think. Keep your family safe, Viking. We have given you a great responsibility. I only hope when the time comes you are everything we hoped you are," says Poseidon.

Aurora's father gives us a nod. Taking his daughter by the hand, he moves over to Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn.

"So vampire and tiger, how are we enjoying a mated life?" asks Poseidon.

Both Bastian and Quinn speak to Aurora's father with ease, assuring him they love his daughter and will do everything in their power to protect her. Aurora just giggles and I can't help but giggle myself. She is the one doing the protecting, but, you still have to give it to Bastian and Quinn, they mean every word they say. And what girl, goddess or not, doesn't like to hear her guys say they love her?

We all know it is getting time to leave when we start to hear Edgington's screams coming from inside the mansion. As a few of us turn to walk toward the main gate, Poseidon grabs Stark by the tip of his wing, pulling him close.

"Where do you think you are going, my son?" asks Poseidon.

"Nowhere, Father, I was simply…" says Stark

"Simply nothing. I have not heard from you properly since you left our kingdom in a hurry to stop Aurora from doing something she wasn't suppose to do," interrupts Poseidon.

"Oh that's right, she was about to eat the shifter, Sam Merlotte," says Stark.

"Well now that we have that cleared up, you are to stay in contact. Do you understand me, Stark?"

"Yes, Father."

Aurora is leaning up against Bastian and laughing so hard he has to wrap his arms around her to stop her from falling. While trying to get her breath, she looks at Stark and says, "I told you he'd be pissed." Poseidon looks up into the sky and bellows with laughter. I never realised that since Val and Aurora had saved Stark, Poseidon considers him one of his children. This is definitely something I am going to have to ask about latter. Aurora walks over to her father and Stark and the three of them hug and promise to visit soon before the King of the Ocean drifts away in a wave of mist. Again Aurora rolls her eyes and shouts, "too much," into the night sky. I swear I hear him laughing back as the mist fades away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sookie's POV

It has been three days since Russell Edgington meet his final death. Life has gone back to normal as much as it can in our nest, but a few things have changed since that night. De Castro has become more infatuated with Aurora and a night hasn't gone by that he hasn't called Eric asking how she is. There is even talk of him coming to Area Five to visit her. Eric and Pam have been spending a lot of time at Fangtasia registering new vampires into the area. After word spread that the Viking has gods at his disposal, there are a lot of new vampires to register, I assure you. There is also the matter of sorting out a few new business ventures. Since Eric is no longer paying a percentage of his earning to De Castro, he has 'play money' as he calls it. Jason is becoming a regular visitor to our home, due to the change in weather and the addition of the pool. He is even pushing his boundaries and brings friends along. I helped Sam out one night at Merlotte's when Holy had to take her son to the doctors. But, with Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn sitting in to keep an eye on me, people were becoming nervous every time I approached to take an order. The biggest change is with Aurora. When the night is coming to an end and we'll be planning our next day or just talking amongst ourselves, she'll vanish for a couple of hours. I have a feeling Stark knows what she is up to because he seems the least stressed out of all her mates. On the third night, Quinn has had just about enough and when again Aurora vanishes, he goes outside to look for her. Before the back door has completely closed, Stark yells, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Doesn't it concern you she's hiding something from us?" asks Quinn.

"Oh tiger, I know exactly what she's doing and I was stupid enough once to try and interfere," replies Stark.

Stark pulls back his hair, showing a huge scar that runs from behind his ear all the way down his neck. What the hell would scar a warrior angel like that?

"Then tell me, Stark, where does she go every night?" demands Quinn.

"Quinn, I can feel your confusion growing and there no need. She is just outside, never more than a few meters away from us," says Stark.

"Now I know you lying, if she was so close I'd feel her. And for the last three nights, as soon as she walks out that door she vanishes," says Quinn.

"Quinn, I promise you I'm not lying. Maybe you need to think about not where she is, but who she's with," Stark suggests.

I see a flash of panic register on Yannick's face and Stark gives him a nod, laughing a little too nervously for my liking.

"She wouldn't, Angel," says Yannick.

"Oh, I promise she has death dealer and I'm not going out there while it's here," says Stark.

Eric is looking from Yannick to Stark and starting to get seriously pissed. One thing Eric Northman hates is being keep in the dark. He moves past Pam and I and makes his way towards the back door, which Quinn is still holding open. Stark shakes his head, telling Eric, "not to be a fool," as he takes the last three steps off the porch. There is a powerful swooping sound before a high pitched scream bellows through the air. Before Eric can see what is coming, a bright blue burst of light comes streaming down from the sky, hitting him directly in the chest and throwing him backwards into the porch. Pam and Bastian are quickly at his side, dragging him back into the kitchen. There is blood streaming from a hole in the middle of Eric's chest and he looks just a little too human for my liking, I grab a towel from the counter and hold it over the bleeding hole.

"Stark, what the hell did Aurora do that for?" I demand.

"Oh little fairy, that wasn't Aurora and your Vikings lucky it was only a warning burst," says Stark.

"Warning burst! Who the hell is out there with her?" I ask.

Before Stark can answer, Aurora walks in the back door holding a huge black eagle on her right hand. And let me make myself clear, when I say huge I mean huge. This thing is four times the size of a large bald eagle. Its black eyes look like they have blue electricity dancing around them and they dart to every one of us before resting on Aurora's face. Eric moans as he tries to move and the huge bird's eyes shoot to him as Aurora lifts her left hand and strokes its head, humming quietly. It puffs its feathers and goes back to looking at her.

"Little sister, is the Viking alright?" asks Aurora.

"Alright? That thing almost killed him, Aurora," I say.

"Sookie, I can promise you that if Talon wanted to kill Eric, he'd be dead right now. He was just startled and trying to warn Eric off approaching us any further," Aurora explains calmly.

"You named that thing?" I ask.

"Of course he has a name, but it was not me that named him. Talon has been at my side for almost three thousand years now. He was once Val's hunting partner or I think in this realm you call them pets," explains Aurora.

"Ok, there is no way that thing is a pet and how long has it been here?" I ask.

"Sookie, my father brought Talon with him the night of the ball and it was my father's wish he stay with me. I have been trying to introduce him to this world slowly before I introduced him to you all. He is actually very gentle once you get to know him."

"Gentle! Stark has shown me how gentle that thing can be," I exclaim.

Aurora gives Stark a death stare before looking me in the eyes and saying, "as you wish," and leaving the house. Around forty five minutes pass. Eric's chest heals completely and the sun is rising quickly. Stark and Yannick are passing the time on the porch, looking out into the backyard.

"Stark, where the hell has Aurora gone?" I ask.

"She has left as you wished it, Sookie. Yannick and I would have followed but the night fury camouflages her as well as itself from us," says Stark.

Bastian and Quinn shoot to their feet, looking around the room like she'll appear at any second.

"I never told her to leave. She's just pissed about the bird not being welcome. She'll come back soon when she calms down," I say.

"Yes, you did, Sookie. Yannick and I both heard you. When Aurora told you the night fury is quite gentle, you thought quite loudly, 'I don't care how gentle it is. It's not staying in my house while I still have breath in my body,'" says Stark.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! They know I know it is true, but I never expected she'd leave with the freaky feathered monster. It is a damn bird after all. Then a little voice rang in the back of my mind reminding me of Gran's old cat and how it meant everything to me to have her around after Gran passed away. Aurora told me straight to my face that monster was once her brother's and I just ignored it all together. I know when it comes to her brother she is the most human of us all. Great, how the hell am I going to find a death dealer which is being camouflaged by a night fury in the middle of the day to apologise? I am starting to feel the pull of sun along with Eric, Pam, and Bastian. But, by the looks I am getting from Yannick, Stark, and Quinn, they aren't going anywhere until Aurora is back. I tell Eric and Pam to go to bed while I assure Bastian I'll have her back before he wakes. With all three vampires tucked away safe, I call the one person who'll be able to find Aurora during the day. It only takes three rings before my great grandfather picks up his phone.

"My beautiful great granddaughter, is everything ok?"

"No, Niall. I've done something stupid and I was wondering if you could help me fix it."

"I will do my best, my child. What is it you require of me?"

"I kind of accidentally told Aurora to leave and we can't find her to explain it was a misunderstanding."

Ok, this isn't a good sign. My great grandfather is silent for about thirty seconds before he responds.

"Are her mates still at the house?"

"Yes, but the only reason they're still here is because she has some bird with her that camouflages her position from them."

"Bird? What bird?"

"It's something called a night fury and I told, well not told but thought, that I was not letting it stay anywhere near the house just before Aurora left with the bird."

"Child, did you just say she had a night fury at her side?"

"Yes. Why is that important besides the fact it came camouflage itself along with her?"

"My great granddaughter, the night furies are magical creatures worshipped by the Fae, and our family even more so, as our kingdom is the kingdom of the sky. It is said that once a fairy passes to the Summerland, it is a night fury that will show them the way. How is it that the night fury came to be at your house, child?"

"Aurora said he father brought him when he came to visit a couple of days ago and asked Aurora to keep him here or maybe it was he asked the bird to stay. I don't really know."

"Poseidon was in the earth realm?"

"Yes."

"Sookie, it was a great honour to your nest to have the night fury protect it, but a greater honour to have Poseidon himself request it. We must find the goddess as soon as possible. I believe there was a reason Poseidon left such a powerful creature in this realm. Aurora will not have left the realm with her mates still residing in it, but she may choose to watch over them from a distance."

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Niall. I really didn't know. And after it attacked Eric, I just went a little crazy."

"You did not mention the night fury attacking the vampire before. Does he still live?"

"Of course. Aurora said he was just startled."

"I believe the goddess is keeping something from us. A night fury is never startled, my child, and there is the fact of Aurora allowing it to harm someone from her nest. Is there a possibility it was protecting the Viking from something?"

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Did I just throw Aurora into something big when all she and the damn bird where trying to do was protect us?

"Niall, I'm becoming more confused. I really don't know what happened."

"Go rest, my child. I will do all I can to find the goddess and return her to you."

Hanging up from my great grandfather, I know there are a couple of question I need to ask Stark before I can go to Eric.

"Stark, Niall is going to look for Aurora, but he said something to me I need to clear up," I say.

"What is it you wish to know, Sookie?" asks Stark.

I know when he or Aurora calls me Sookie there is something up, so I square my shoulders, shake my head a little to clear it of the need to sleep, and ask away.

"You showed us all the scar from the night fury. How did you get it?" I ask.

From the look I am getting from our Angel maybe there is something to what my great grandfather was saying.

"Aurora and I were hunting a group of rouge elves when one fired a cross bow in our direction. Aurora told me to stay in position as she shimmered to attack. But when five more started firing at her, I ran towards her position. I was about to engage the elf who first fired at us, when Talon swooped down and grabbed me by my neck."

"Stark, what happened after Talon grabbed you?"

"It seems there was a demon commanding the elves that were attaching us and, if Talon hadn't moved me, I would have been killed by the demon's blade."

"So last night Talon could have been protecting Eric, not attacking?"

"It's a possibility. It would explain why he was so minimally wounded. The night furies can almost disable a god with their strike. But what would it be protecting him from? I'm sure it was just startled as Aurora said."

"Niall said a night fury doesn't get startled. He thinks something big is coming for Aurora's father to request the bird stay here and now that I think about it Aurora has been acting a little strange the last few days. Who would she try and keep us from, thinking it could be an issue to protect us?"

Yannick's wings burst into view, rippling with red flames, he whispers, "Hades." I know this was bad. All Aurora and Talon were doing was protecting us. And if leaving us rather than letting us help her is her choice, she is in big trouble. I remember what both the fire benders and Poseidon said about Hades wanting Aurora. It is all falling into place. Aurora isn't hiding from us with the damn bird. They are keeping watch on something outside. Great, and I send her out to meet it in the middle of the day when she is at her weakest. I need a plan and I need one now.

"Quinn, you need to shift and search the woods at the back of the house. But if anything is visible you come back at once or call Yannick or Stark. The last thing Aurora needs is you doing something stupid and her getting hurt trying to save you," I say.

Quinn gives me a stern nod and launches himself off the back porch, shifting to a tiger in the process. Niall said she'll be watching from a distance. The only place she'll be able to stay out of the sun and keep an eye on us would be Bill Compton's. I tell Stark to quickly look around Bill's while Yannick and I search the side road stretching along my driveway.

We only make it half way across the front yard when I hear the night fury's scream, followed by the crashing of tree. Yannick pulls me behind him, drawing his swords. I hear another scream, but this one more human, before Aurora comes crashing through the trees. She shoots to her feet, with wings spread, staring back into the tree line, snarling. I can see blood running down her left side and at its source is a long black blade sticking out the front of her shoulder. Before we can do anything, she launches herself back into the trees. I look up as a large black shadow races across the lawn to see Talon increasing in speed before vanishing into the trees again. There is another night fury scream, but this time it is followed by a massive burst of light. The bird is attacking something along side Aurora. Stark appears beside Yannick and I as a second scream comes bellowing from the trees. But this is much louder and more masculine then the one before. Talon shoots up from the trees and starts to circle slowly as a figure staggers out backwards. Every movement the figure makes leaves a swirl of black smoke. Aurora stalks out after the figure, still bleeding badly, but with both her swords drawn. In a swirl of smoke, the black figure throws something at Aurora. She deflects it with her blade but it is nothing but smoke until it hits her flesh, turning into another black blade. To my surprise, Aurora just laughs saying, "This is all you have," before launching herself at the creature. As he grabs at her, the air around them fills with black clouds of smoke. We hear another grunt of pain but can't tell who it comes from. Yannick and Stark take a step towards the battle with blades drawn when the night fury shoots a burst of energy at their feet, keeping them in place. I don't know why but if Talon wants them to stay, I bet they better stay. I reach forward and grab both their hands as the smoke clears on our battling duo. Aurora staggers a little but keeps her blade on the smoking, black figure and, as he turns to keep his footing, I notice Aurora's second blade sticking out of his stomach. Five figures start to emerge out of the tree line and I can see it is my great grandfather with his personal guard. They look at the battling pair before popping to our side.

"Child, how is it she still stands against him?" asks Niall.

"Against who, Niall?" I ask.

"Great granddaughter, your goddess is in the middle of a battle with Hades himself."

Just as the words come out of my great grandfathers mouth, Talon lets out another scream before diving in Hades direction. Aurora attacks as he is distracted, slicing heavily on the left hand side of his body. Screaming in pain and fury, Hades raises his hand, emitting a burst of power and smashing Aurora back into the trees. Before the god can take a step in her direction, Quinn comes charging from the trees and launches himself at Hades. The god screams as the tiger's teeth and claws imbed into his flesh. Before Hades can reach around and grab Quinn, Poseidon appears, snarling at his brother. Quinn falls to the ground as Hades vanishes into nothing but a swirl of black smoke. Poseidon vanishes into the woods, where Aurora had been thrown as Talon comes sweeping down to land on my great grandfather's shoulder. Within a split second, Yannick and Stark are standing at the tree line with Quinn. There is a loud crash behind us and I turn to see Eric and Pam carrying Bastian out of the house. He is covered in blood and looking close to death. I go to step towards them, but my great grandfather grabs my hand.

"You must wait, my child," says Niall.

"I don't understand. What just happened? Has Hades just killed Aurora, Niall?" I ask.

I can feel the tears spilling from my eyes and my legs becoming unsteady. Talon makes a cooing sound as he leaps from my great grandfather's shoulder to mine. He rubs his head against my hair and I feel calmer but unsure of what is happening.

"Child, the goddess still lives. The death dealer and angel would not be standing if she fell, but there are a lot of question that must be answered. I would most like to know how the tiger was able to attack a god, but for now let us just wait," says Niall.

Poseidon comes out of the woods with Aurora lying limp in his arms. He lays her down next to Quinn and takes a step back, screaming with rage into the sky. As if Poseidon called it, the sky turns black and starts to rain as Quinn licks at Aurora's wounds. Poseidon kneels down next to Aurora and Quinn before calling Eric to bring Bastian to them. With Bastian now lying next to Aurora, I can see the matching wounds. Bastian may not have the two large black swords sticking out of him as Aurora does, but he has wounds in exactly the same places.

"Viking, you must hold your brother still as we extract the blades from my daughter. They are so closely connected he is going to feel the pain alongside her. I never expected him to be inflicted with the same wounds but it is their price to pay," says Poseidon.

Eric gives a nod before he and Pam grab hold of Bastian. Poseidon nods to Stark and Yannick and they fall to Aurora's sides before holding on tight. In two swift moves, Aurora's father quickly pulls the blades from her body as they turned to smoke. Quinn growls at the action before he goes back to licking her wounds clean. I almost scream with joy as Aurora opens her eyes and whispers quietly.

"If I knew I'd be get a tongue bath, I would have let my arse get kicked days ago."

Quinn gives a soft rumble deep in his chest before licking Aurora's face. After she giggles quietly, coughing up a little blood in the process, I can see truly how much pain she is in. Quinn goes back to cleaning her wounds, but I can see panic stretching across the tiger's fury face.

"Well, Father, I assume he has returned to his realm?" asks Aurora.

"Yes, my beautiful daughter, but how is it possible you were able to stop him from transporting the moment he was injured?" asks Poseidon.

"It was a foolish plan, but I was able to block his ability to transport by transferring my protective shield to him and not using it myself. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but after what has happened I'm not so sure. I never expected to be so vulnerable without it. How is Bastian?" asks Aurora.

"He is fine, my beauty, but the tiger?" asks Poseidon

"I told you, he's not like any other. It won't be long now and he will change into the most magnificent Galenthias," says Aurora.

"You, my daughter, have chosen well, have you not? Now you must lie still while we move you and your mate inside. We will talk more of Hades and your tiger once you have feed and regained some strength," declares Poseidon.

"I understand, but I don't agree to that plan," says Aurora.

"My daughter, you must release your hold on the vampire and heal yourself."

"I will not, Bastian is too weak to fight the pull of Hades's blades. It sorrows me that he had to suffer at all, but I was too weak to keep him protected and for that alone I must suffer."

"Aurora, you have done today what most think not possible. You held a god in the earth realm while in the throes of battle. You, my daughter, have done something I never thought possible."

Poseidon's eyes darken a little as he lifts his daughter into his arms and hears her cries of pain before heading towards the house. Eric quickly follows with Bastian, who is more alert now and showing the same panic that dances across the faces of all Aurora's mates. Talon jumps off my shoulder and lands on Poseidon's just before they enter the porch. I turn to my great grandfather who just opens his arm as if he knows I need a hug.

"Child, all is fine now. The goddess and your nest mates will be fine after they feed and rest," says Niall.

"How can I thank you for being here when I need you most?" I ask.

"Child, it is I who should be thanking you. Did you not see the faces of my guards when the night fury landed on me? I feel as if I'm four hundred years old again."

My great grandfather gives me a squeeze before we head towards the house. As I take the first step onto the porch, I can hear raised voices coming from inside. Racing through the kitchen into the lounge, I can see Aurora lying on the couch with her head resting in her father's lap, while he strokes her hair with concern. Quinn, still in tiger form, is curled up on the end of the couch with his head resting on Aurora's legs, rumbling as he nuzzles her thigh. Bastian is sitting on the floor by the couch drinking from a large crystal glass and from the smell my great grandfather and I know it is fairy blood. He is looking better by the second. Eric and Pam are on the two far chairs, fighting to stay awake, but also keeping a close eye on Aurora, who is struggling to keep her eyes open and looking paler.

The raised voices are coming from Yannick and Stark as the pace the room.

"Baby, Bastian grows with strength. Please release him and drink from us," pleads Stark.

Turning her head towards Stark, Aurora coughs blood again, struggling to say no.

"Enough of this, Aurora. Please, please drink," begs Yannick.

Yannick has blood tears running down his face as Aurora turns her head back towards her father's chest and closes her eyes. I watch as she struggles to take small breaths. Niall moves me towards Eric and takes the seat closest to the window so he and his guards can keep watch. Eric reaches out to me and I climb onto his lap. They we are, all staring at Aurora, waiting to see what will happen next. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know there is a loud crack of thunder and Eric tightens his arms around me. I look around the room and see that Yannick and Stark have taken positions next to Bastian on the floor, while all three of them stare at Aurora who is still struggling for breath. Aurora's father, the King and God of the Sea, sits still holding his daughter as gentle tears run down his cheeks. This has to stop now. I climb from Eric's lap and he gives me a puzzled look as I walk towards Aurora. Standing in front of Poseidon, I clear my throat.

"Is there something you wish to ask, hybrid?" asks Poseidon.

"Yes, your majesty. Can you please clear something up for me? I was under the understanding that only another death dealer could kill Aurora," I say.

"It is true that no other creature can take the life of my daughter but a death dealer, but, hybrid, she can still feel pain. But you should be aware, my brothers and I are not in the same category as other creatures. It is possible for one of them to end her life. It would be difficult, but not impossible," explains Poseidon.

"And if she doesn't drink from someone, she is going to die?" I ask.

"No, hybrid, her injuries are not bad enough to end her life. But if she doesn't begin to heal soon, she may not be able to remain in this realm much longer and there is the possibility of someone making a move to claim her."

"Is Hades going to come back?"

"I'm sure he will, but not today. I believe he has suffered a great deal more than my daughter and we gods don't heal as quickly as our death dealer children."

I gave Aurora's father a nod before quickly punching Aurora in the shoulder. Her eyes shoot open as Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn snarl at me fiercely. Even Poseidon makes a rumble of rage at my action. I straighten my back, ignoring all the death stares.

"You listen to me, Aurora. I have had just enough of this poor, poor me shit. Bastian is fine, so you get your arse of that couch and drink someone before I finish what your uncle started," I tell her.

Eric, Pam, and my great grandfather are behind me in a flash as Quinn starts to move off the couch towards me with his teeth exposed. Poseidon has starting to glow a little, while Bastian, Yannick, and Stark look at me with murderous rage. When Aurora starts to cough in between giggles, I reach out my hand towards her.

"I think you, my little roommate, have been hanging around the Viking too long," giggles Aurora.

"I'm sure I have. Now, sit your arse up and drink. I want to go to bed this century, please," I say.

Poseidon looks down at his daughter before helping me move her into a sitting position. She looks at Bastian closely before speaking.

"Bastian, are you well?"

"Little dove, I have been strong enough for quite some time now. Please drink from one of us," says Bastian.

Aurora looks fearful but gives him a gentle nod. Closing her eyes, Aurora takes a strong breath as Bastian's brow dips a little and I know she has released him. She opens her eyes and looks straight at Bastian. He gives her a wink before smiling. It shows on his face that there is some pain, but it is nothing he can't handle. Quinn gives a huffing sound before he licks Aurora's face and moves towards the kitchen to shift back to human form. Yannick and Stark stand before Aurora awaiting her to choose which she is going to drink from. As Stark takes a step forwards, Poseidon shakes his head.

"My son, it would be best if she drinks from Yannick. I must leave for a moment, but I will return at this realms night fall. Please keep our family safe until I return," says Poseidon.

Stark takes a step back, allowing Yannick to move forward and pick Aurora up. Aurora kisses her father goodbye before Yannick carries her off to the bedroom.

"I will return and discuss what has happened here today when my daughter is stronger. It is time we move forward and reclaim what is ours. I will visit with Yannick's father and discuss what must be done to collect the book and blade. Viking, my son will protect Aurora until I return. You must make sure your nest rests and gathers it's strength. The time has come for us to begin training to end Hades's life and start your immortal one."

Eric gives Poseidon a nod before asking my great grandfather to watch over the house while we rest. Niall agrees and walks out with the King of the Ocean before they all vanish into thin air.

Yannick's P.O.V

I move carefully up the stairs with my only love wrapped in my arms. I am feeling a little hurt that she would choose the angel before me. I await the day that I am her first choice. We reach the bedroom and I lay her gently on the bed before I take a quick moment to look over her. There, before me, is the creature I love. She is still covered in her blood but it is like a badge of honour to me. My love has taken on one of the three and still lives. She is everything, power, beauty, and my heart. I am about to bite my wrist and feed her when she speaks.

"Undress for me, son of Zeus. I wish to look at all of you."

Lust washes over me like a tidal wave. As I quickly undress, she watches closely. Standing before her naked, I await her commands. She closes her eyes and struggles to adjust her position on the bed. Not able to stand there and watch her ripple with pain, I move forward and gently remove her clothes. When I see the total of her wounds, I want to rush out of this realm and kill Hades with my own hands. God or no god, I am never going to let anyone hurt Aurora like this again. She moans with pleasure as I lick the wound on her shoulder and gently press my weight to her.

"Now make love to me, Yannick. I want to feel you."

"You must drink first, my love, before I take what is mine."

I bend down and kiss her deeply. My staff, rock hard and swollen, presses into her leg as I gently move into position so she can feed from my neck. I am expecting her to gently bite as we lay there, but to my surprise she grabs my shoulder hard and bites violently into my flesh. As she feeds, our connection opens and I can feel her needs. She wants me to claim her while she drinks. I fight with my desire, needing her to feed longer, but my goddess isn't going to have that. With every sip of my blood, she grows with strength. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she drives her fangs in deeper, moaning deeply as she drinks. I lose all thought from the sounds of her moaning and plunge deep into her hot, wet core. Aurora brakes free from my neck taking deep breaths as I thrust deep and hard. She screams with pleasure before biting me again. With very deep thrusts, we are climbing to our release. I know she cannot let go completely this way with any of her other lovers. We begin clawing at each other as we fight to dominate one another. I began snarling as I thrust hard over and over again. Aurora releases my neck and looks deep into my eyes while her orgasm takes her. I feel her core walls pulsing around my staff as she gives herself to me completely. I roar, "mine," as I drive my fangs into her breast and drink while my release washes over me. There we lay in silence for a moment before either of us move. Aurora unwraps her legs from my waist before trying to move off the bed to have a shower. I know she is much better after the blood exchange, but my love is still a little weak from battle.

"I know you can feel Stark, Bastian, and Quinn coming as I do. Why don't we wait for them and enjoy our shower together?" I ask.

Aurora closes her eyes and smiles as I pull her back to me to wait for our mates arrival.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sookie's POV

Eric and I emerge from our room to find Pam sitting in the lounge looking concerned.

"What is it, Pamela?" asks Eric.

"Master, De Castro has keep to his word and is waiting at Fangtasia for us," says Pam.

"How is that possible?"

"It seems he arrived in Shreveport last night."

"And Aurora?"

"She's out side with her mates and a couple of guests. Eric it shows that she is not at full strength and this is something we don't want De Castro seeing. He may take his chance and try to claim her. There is also the mater of the two huge glowing gods outside with her."

Eric looks at his child wide eyed before he turns to walk outside and there, in the middle of our backyard, stands Poseidon and his brother, Zeus.

Zeus is every bit as magnificent as Poseidon but he holds a harder look then his brother. Where Poseidon has long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, his brother has dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Zeus's feature are strong and hard, like he's seen centuries of battle. The two gods stand with their children at their sides, watching Bastian and Quinn play with Talon. I hear Yannick's father muse how he can not understand Aurora's bewitchment of the bird as the night fury flies between Bastian and Quinn.

"Brother, you know the only reason that damn bird took to your late son's side was because of your daughter," says Zeus.

"That I do. He was taken with her the second he laid eyes on her," replies Poseidon.

"I have been trying for close to four hundred years to tame a night fury to watch the gates of my kingdom and your daughter has one come to her," complains Zeus.

Poseidon laughs with his brother as Talon comes swooping down to land on Aurora's shoulder. This is the first moment I notice just what Pam has been talking about. Aurora seems to be struggling to hold the weight of the night fury as she stands at her father's side. Poseidon looks into her eyes before he stretches out his hand for the bird to climb onto. Eric and I look at each other wondering what this will all mean. Eric moves towards Aurora but Quinn starts to shake and snarl with venom at Eric's approach. Quinn and Eric will never be best friends but I can't understand why he would now be threatened after everything we've gone through together.

"Well, my daughter, it seems your Galenthias is coming sooner than even you expected," says Poseidon.

Aurora gives her father a nod, before moving towards Quinn. As soon as she is within his grasp, Quinn wraps his arms around her, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It seems to me that now that Aurora has taken a few steps away from Poseidon and Zeus her colour worsens and she seems weaker. Quinn can also notice this and moves them towards the two powerful gods.

It is at this time that Poseidon and Zeus acknowledge Eric, Pam, and I with a nod before speaking.

"Viking, is there something you wish to ask?" asks Poseidon,

"Why is Aurora not healed yet? Did she not drink from Yannick?" asks Eric.

"My daughter is not healing as fast as we'd hoped due to concealing the whereabouts of your whole nest from Hades. It slows her ability to recover from the battle. But fear not, she is still capable of killing any vampire that threatens you and your nests safety. My brother and I shall stay with her as long as possible to help with her recovery," explains Poseidon.

"Aurora, please know that Pam and I will protect our nest while you are recovering. Now can someone please tell me why the tiger won't allow us to approach?" says Eric.

Quinn looks at Eric, Pam, and I like we are enemies not his nest mates. Aurora looks from us to him and squeezes his hand. Quinn gives her a nod but never stops looking at us like prey.

"Vampire, my niece's mate had begun the final stage of his transformation into a Galenthias," announces Zeus.

Eric looks from Zeus to Aurora and then to Quinn. For once my mighty vampire knows about as much as I do and that is sweet all. Aurora gives me a soft gentle smile before she speaks.

"Sookie, a Galenthias is a guardian of the gods. There has not been one to walk the human realm for over two thousand years. They always evolve from a creature with the affinity of an animal and the love for their god. It was written that the first Galenthias know to humans was the protector of the children of the sun god Ra . But the Galenthias have been known to my father for centuries. This was how I knew Quinn would be one of my mates. I could see the Galenthias hiding within him. They are a fiercely protective creature. It was said that once a Galenthias killed his god to protect his ward. This is why my beautiful tiger was never able to be defeated in the pits. After he has fully transformed, he will be just as powerful as my other mates. But one thing you should know, after Quinn has changed he will kill anything he considers a threat to me."

"Ok, so no pissing off Quinn when he becomes one of these Galenthias things," I say.

"He will return to a calmer state once the transformation is complete. It is just that at this moment, with myself being weakened and his body changing, he is a little touchy," says Aurora.

"Aurora, why are you hiding us from Hades? Won't he just come back here if he wants to find us?" I ask.

"Sookie, Hades, Zeus, and my father don't shimmer like Stark, Yannick, and I do. They transport between the realms. When they wish to find a place, they locate a person, not an address. So keeping us all shielded will make it near to impossible for Hades to locate us in this realm."

"How long can you keep this up?"

"As long as it takes for me to recover and end Hades life little roommate. Having my father and Zeus close speeds up the process. I would have recovered completely within minutes if I was back in my father's realm."

Ok, so having her family close is a god thing, but man it is going to be hard to explain these guys to anyone that comes visiting. And then there is the issue of De Castro sitting at Fangtasia waiting for us. As if I said it out loud, Aurora turns to Eric to address the De Castro situation.

"Viking, have I read our little hybrid's mind correctly? De Castro is in Shreveport?"

"He awaits us as we speak. Sookie, Pam, and I can go alone if you are not able to make the trip," says Eric.

"Eric, don't you think he would find that a little suspicious?" asks Aurora.

"I have no concern for what De Castro thinks. You are my family and I will do what is best for me and mine."

Aurora does something unexpected at that moment. She actually bows to Eric. Looking from her father to her uncle, Aurora straightens her shoulders then looks at her father. Poseidon looks to his brother and they say in unison, "we could go for a drink." Waving his hand, Zeus lets a net of electricity dance over himself, Poseidon, Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn before my eyes their clothes change to what I've come to expect, black leather pants and black shirts. Aurora has on her usual leather corset and they all look stunning. Since Aurora seems too weak to do her thing, Eric, Pam, and I go inside and change. As we rejoin everyone, it is decided that Yannick and Stark will shimmer to Fangtasia, giving Poseidon and Zeus something to fix onto and transport us all as Aurora doesn't want to risk breaking her shield from Hades by trying to shimmer only part of our group.

Transporting is nowhere as fun as shimmering. It is like you are pulled apart and put back together, not something I am planning on doing again any time soon. Eric, Pam, and I stand still, trying to come to terms with the sickening feeling flowing through us as we face the main entrance of Fangtasia. After about thirty seconds, Eric gives Bastian a nod and we move towards the crowded doorway. Humans and vampires alike stare at our group, trying to work out who the two new arrivals are. Poseidon, Zeus, Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn move to sit in an empty booth across the room from Eric's booth, which holds De Castro and his party. Eric takes my hand and he, Pam, and I go to see what our king wants.

"Sheriff, it is so nice to see you again. I hope I haven't come at a bad time," says De Castro.

"Never, your majesty, it was always our intention to spend the evening here at Fangtasia," says Eric.

"I'm glad to hear it. But why is my beautiful death dealer not at your side to greet me?" asks De Castro.

"Your majesty, she has family visiting this evening, but I'm sure after they have had a chance to talk and relax she will come to see you."

De Castro turns to see who is in the booth with Aurora and his eyes almost pop out of his head. Staring like a fool, he asks Eric if it is who he thinks it is.

"Yes, your majesty. Aurora's father and uncle will be spending a couple of days with our nest."

"I hope you will take the time to introduce your king to your visitors?"

Eric doesn't know how to answer that question. Looking over to the table for an answer, he receives a nod from Aurora and turns back to De Castro.

"Of course, your majesty."

De Castro smiles and gives Eric a nod before asking the three of us to join him. I sit in silence as Eric and Pam go over some vampire business with De Castro. Around half an hour passes before I look over to see what my other nest mates are doing. Yannick and his father are deep in a conversation, while Aurora leans against Quinn's chest, smiling at something her father is telling her. Stark and Bastian are grumbling and poking fun at Quinn, like family does. It is a relaxing sight after everything that has happened over the last week. I am about to excuse myself and join them when a familiar face walks past me, staring at Aurora. Pam notices who I am staring at and gives me a little nudge under the table before whispering, "Fellowship of the Sun." Then I remember, it is the idiot that had called Aurora a fangbanger whore. What would posses him to come back here? I push out with my mind and find he is not alone. There are another four men with him. I can't tell if they are here to cause trouble or not. All that is running through their minds is Aurora's face. I nod towards the bar and Pam and I take our cue to excuse ourselves. Just as Pam and I are about to work out what to do about the Fellowship of the Sun member, Bill Compton and another vampire walk through the door. Without giving us a second look, Bill and the other vampire walk straight to Eric's booth. There are a few nods and some light conversation before De Castro asks them to sit. Not wanting to get too distracted, Pam and I move to handle the five Fellowship members before we worry about what Bill is doing here.

Pam calls over two vampires that work regularly at the bar, Gaelin and Rae. They have been with Eric for years from what Pam has told me and are very trustworthy.

Pam gives them a quick rundown before they move off into the crowd, ready to attack if necessary.

I am about to confront the fellowship member that I recognised, when Aurora, Stark, and Yannick move from their booth towards Eric. There are too many thing happening at once. I grab the fellowship member and drag him towards Pam as Eric, Aurora, Stark, and Yannick leave through the rear doors.

Pam pins the guy against the rear wall of the coat check room so we are out of sight of most of the patrons of the club.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" asks Pam.

His mind is racing with fear as Pam squeezes his throat a little harder to get an answer. It is then I see his intent. After his last encounter with Aurora and Stark, he had gone back to his church and told them all of the god and angel under vampire control. The elders of his church had sent him and the four other members to get video footage of Aurora and Stark to confirm what he'd seen before they'd planned on rescuing or killing Aurora and Stark. It is their belief that if the two are here by choice then they've turned from the light and need to be destroyed. I tell Pam what I read and she seems seriously pissed at the human struggling in her grip. We can't make a decision without Eric or Aurora so Pam called Gaelin and Rae to remove the five men while we discuss the situation with Eric. As we walk back onto the main floor, Zeus shoots to his feet looking at his brother saying, "she wouldn't." From the look on Poseidon's face he is thinking whatever Aurora is doing she would. They both quickly move towards the rear door which Eric, Aurora, Yannick, and Stark had left through before with Bastian, Quinn, Pam, and myself closely behind.

What we are met with in the rear car park is something I never expected. Aurora stands with chains wrapped around her wrists and a larger one circling her waist. The two chairs connected to her wrists lead to Yannick and Stark's swords which they've plunged into the ground and hold tight to stop her from moving, Eric has a hold of the thick chain wrapped around her waist and from the look on his face he is ready to use all the strength he has to stop her if Yannick and Stark fail. Quinn roars with rage at the sight of his mate being chained but, before he can charge in to stop them, Zeus grabs Quinn's shoulder, pushing hard and bringing him to his knees.

He looks at his brother and bows his head before he speaks.

"Even knowing the pain she is about to go through she still proceeds. She truly is more than any of us could wish to be, isn't she, brother?"

Poseidon nods his head to his brother before a single blood tear runs down his cheek. I am about to ask what is going to happen when I hear Aurora speak to Yannick.

"Well, son of Zeus, I am about to scream like a human. Tell me I'm not as stupid as I think I am?"

"That I cannot, my love. What you are about to do is by far one of the stupidest things you can do. Are you ready?"

Aurora nods yes as she mumbles the words, "Shit, this is going to hurt." Yannick and Stark push their blades as hard as they can into the ground as black clouds block out the stars and start to swirl around Aurora's head. Aurora's head shoots straight up and her eyes are nothing but white pools. She starts to lift from the ground but Eric yanks hard on the chain, struggling to keep her still. Quinn is struggling under Zeus's grip to free himself but it is pointless. As lightning starts to dance around the clouds swirling above Aurora's head, Quinn's body drops to the ground convulsing. Poseidon rests his hand on Bastian's shoulder to calm the panicking vampire as a huge lightning bolt hits Aurora directly in the middle of her chest. She crumples to her knees, screaming in agony as her wings shoot out from her back and she starts to fight against the chains keeping her pinned down. Yannick, Stark, and Eric fight against the pain stricken death dealer as she thrashes and screams. Tears start to steam down Stark's face as he watches Aurora screaming. Quinn lets out a huge roar before he lunges towards Aurora. No one is ready to stop him as we all thought he was still lying face down on the ground. He smashes into her body, breaking the chains and sending Yannick, Stark, and Eric smashing into the surrounding cars. As the clouds disappear, there lying in the middle of the car park covering Aurora's body is Quinn with massive orange and black wings.

I hear a couple of coughs as I watch Quinn lick Aurora's face.

"Well hello, my sexy Galenthias. The next time I decide to do something that stupid can you please knock me to the ground and show me the errors of my ways," says Aurora.

"You can count on it, Babe," replies Quinn.

Quinn stands and stretches his back, letting his wings spread to their full length as he reaches down to help Aurora up. I hear Yannick laughing as he pulls his body from a Mazda, stating that that was definitely interesting. Stark is already on his feet helping Eric up as Aurora and Quinn move towards us. Bastian moves to Yannick's side and there before us are five mates with their wings stretching wide in the moonlight, with my magnificent Viking vampire. Eric looks at each one of them slowly before Aurora puts her arm around his shoulder and laughs like a weight has been lifted off of hers. She waves her hand and the destruction in the car park vanishes before the six of them walk the last few steps to stand before us.

"Daughter, I see you are back to full strength, but was it really necessary to put yourself through all that pain?" asks Poseidon.

Aurora giggles as she walks into her father's open arms. Zeus just stands there staring at Aurora as his son addresses him.

"Did I not tell you, father? She is the most amazing creature to ever be created in all the realm."

"I cannot disagree, my son."

There we are, standing in the middle of the car park and I notice there is not a single vampire, were, shifter, or human to be seen. Yannick notices me looking around.

"Sookie, Aurora is not the only one in our nest to have a few tricks up her sleeves."

I just smile as Yannick gives me a wink. I stand in silence as Aurora explains her decision to charge herself, as she put it to her father. She had notice the five fellowship members as I had and then there is the matter of Hades, De Castro, and the vampire council. She says this is not a time for her to be weakened.

"Vampire council?" I ask.

"Oh yes, my little fairy, I know you noticed Bill Compton as I did. It seems he has some news from the vampire council in regards to our Viking's nest," says Aurora.

"What do they want?" I ask.

"That we will have to return inside to find out, but I can assure you they are not going to like my mood if they're here to do as I think they are."

Everyone nods to Aurora as she takes Quinn's hand and we all walk back into Fangtasia. Aurora and her mates haven't bothered to hide their wings as we renter the club. Everyone goes silent and stares as we all approach Eric's booth, which is holding De Castro, Bill Compton, and four other vampires I don't know. Bill and De Castro sit there with their mouths open at the sight of Quinn and Bastian, but it is the vampire sitting next to Bill that has me worried. He pulls out a phone and starts to dial.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate you hanging up that phone while I talk, vampire," says Aurora.

The strange vampire closes his phone and stares at Aurora.

"My beautiful Aurora, it pleases me so to see you are well," says De Castro,

"Thank you, as you can see the Viking has made us all very happy. You must be a very proud King indeed Felipe De Castro," Aurora flatters.

"Oh, that I am, Aurora. The only thing that would make me happier is to have you at my side permanently."

Aurora gives him a nod before she introduces Poseidon and Zeus to De Castro,.They don't give him much attention as they stand there, but I swear I can feel a buzzing flowing back and forth between the two brothers. Since Aurora hasn't introduce her father or uncle to Bill or his companion he stands and introduces himself and the other vampire.

"My name is Bill Compton and I'd like to introduce you all to Vince. He is the first chair and strategic coordinator for the vampire council."

Eric, Pam, and I are the only ones to nod at the introduction of Vince and it pleases De Castro that Aurora seems nothing but melancholy in regards to the mention of the vampire council.

"Vince, what brings you to my bar this evening?" asks Eric.

"As I was telling De Castro, the council has concerns in regards to the power you seem to be building in your nest, Northman," says Vince.

"I'm far from building anything in regards to my nest. We are simply as we are. We consider ourselves a family, nothing else."

"A family, you really expect us on the council to believe that. I don't even know what half of the creature are that stand besides you."

"A family is exactly what we are. Please allow me to make a few introductions. I'm sure you know my child, Pam, and of course she is as I am a vampire. Then there is my bounded and mate, Sookie. She is a fairy vampire hybrid. We also have my brother, Bastian. While he is still considered a vampire, he is also connected and mated with a death dealer which allows him the pleasure of some of her powers. Then we have Aurora and Yannick who are both death dealers and children of the gods. Their fathers are also with us tonight and part of our family. Aurora's father is Poseidon and Yannick's is Zeus. To their left is Stark, he is a warrior angel death dealer mix. And to close our little mixed matched family, we have Quinn. He was once a rare Bengal shifter but, after mating with Aurora, he has evolved into a Galenthias. Not to leave anything out we are connected and aliened with the werewolves in Shreveport, a true shifter in Bon Temps, and the werepanthers in Hot Shot. Oh, and there is the matter of my bonded being the great granddaughter of Niall Brigant, the Fae prince."

Eric is one smug looking vampire as he stands tall and stares at Vince, awaiting his reply.

"And you are saying you haven't built a nest of power. We are not going to sit by Northman while you unleash these creature on whomever you wish."

BIG, BIG mistake. Aurora lunges at the vampire with her fangs full extended, stopping just millimetres from his face and snarling at him. Vince pushes himself as far back as he can into the booth as Eric clears his throat but never does anything to move Aurora.

"I am loyal to my King and have done nothing to justify being singled out by the council. We are what we are and would still be together even if we were just human. What does the council wish us to do, walk away from our mates just after we have found them?" asks Eric.

Vince looks every but as frightened as he should be with a very pissed of death dealer leaning over him as he addresses De Castro.

"Is what the Northman said true? Does his nest still pledge it's loyalty to you kingdom, De Castro?"

"Of course they do. I am proud to have them as part of my kingdom and I take it as a great disrespect that the council would approach them in this manner. If I was not here visiting, would you have still approached my people in this manner, Vince?" replies De Castro.

"It is as the council wished, so yes I would have still approached the Northman nest without you present. We feel vampires will not be safe around these creatures and we will do as we must to protect our own kind."

Eric gives Pam a look and she called Gaelin and Rae over and they reappear from where ever they have hidden the Fellowship of the Sun member. Once they are at Eric's side, he addresses Vince again.

"Are you telling me if the council felt my family was no threat to our kind they would leave us as we are?" asks Eric.

"For the time being, yes," says Vince.

"Then please allow me to introduce you to Gaelin and Rae, they work here at the club. Ask them anything you like in regards to their feelings about my family."

Gaelin and Rae look at Eric and nod to Vince. I am not sure how this is going to go. I have never seen any other vampires from the bar even come close to Aurora, Yannick, and Stark. I hope Eric knows what he is doing.

"Have you two had dealing with the Northman nest?" asks Vince.

It is Gaelin that first responds.

"Yes, as Eric is our Sheriff and boss here, we spend a lot of time with everyone in his family."

"Have you ever been threatened or felt in danger having these creatures around?" asks Vince.

Rae lets out a soft laugh as he replies.

"Far from it, I can't even imagine Aurora begin all bad arse death dealer."

Vince looks from Rae to the death dealer still snarling in his face as he replies, "I find that hard to believe." Rae takes that as a cue and steps forward to place his arm on Aurora's shoulder.

"Hey dealer, are you going to go all bad arse or are you going to buy this vamp a blood?"

Aurora straightens and nods towards the bar. With his arm still resting on her shoulder, Rae and Aurora walk towards the bar. Bastian addresses Eric, excusing himself and his mates as he, Yannick, Stark, Quinn, Poseidon, and Zeus follow Aurora over to the bar. Eric is going to have some serious explaining to do about the little act we just watched. Vince's gaze follows everyone to the bar before he speaks to Gaelin again.

"Gaelin, how is this all true and yet that creature almost attached me?"

"I'm sorry, but if Aurora almost attached you'd be dead or wishing for it. She is just like us vampire, if someone or something tries to threaten what's ours we are going to defend it, are we not? If you'll excuse me, I wish to join my friends at the bar."

Giving Vince a nod, Gaelin turns and joins everyone at the bar.

"Northman, I will take all I have learned back to the council and we will advise you of our ruling," says Vince.

Eric gives Vince a nod as he and Bill stand to leave the booth. As Bill passes Eric, Eric grabs his arm and holds him tight.

"Compton, I allowed you to enter my club tonight only because you where accompanying a member of the council. But know this, you are not welcome here and we still have the matter of you trying to drink from my bonded to deal with if I ever lay eyes upon you again."

Eric releases Bill's arm and he quickly leaves the club close behind Vince. I know that is not going to be the last time we see or hear from Vince. Eric gives Pam and me a nod and we move towards the bar and our other nest mates so he can speak with De Castro.

As we approached the bar, I can see that Quinn has taken back up him position of being as close to Aurora as possible. Rae is looking a little worried as Aurora address him.

"I thank you for your little performance, but was it necessary to put your arm around me?"

"I am a perfectionist if nothing else, death dealer," replies Rae.

"Well, you have done your Sheriff proud, but let's keep our hands to ourselves in the future."

Giving Aurora a smile, Rae agrees and goes back to drinking his True Blood. We talk among ourselves as the whole bar stares at us. There are even a few tourists that try to approach but, with a growl from Quinn, they quickly think better of it. Around an hour has passed when Eric and De Castro approach. I watched Aurora give her father a nod just before he turns to address De Castro.

"So you are the vampire king to which the Viking holds loyalty?"

"I am, your majesty, and may I say it is a great honour to be in your presence."

"I thank you for your kind words, but there is a matter I wished to discuss with you while I'm in the realm."

"Anything for the father of my beautiful Aurora."

"It has been brought to my attention that you are a collector of fine artefacts."

"I do take pleasure in collecting beautiful things," replies De Castro.

I almost burst into laughter when I see the same look cross Poseidon's face as I've seen on Aurora's. This guy, or I should say vampire, just needs to get a clue.

"I'm not sure if you are aware but it is my daughters day if birth soon and there was a particular item in this realm I wish to gift to her on this day," says Poseidon.

"I had not been told of this occasion, but I assure you if there is something I can procure for Aurora she will have it."

"All I search for is a book with a jade encrusted dagger bound to its cover. This book was part of a collection created by the people of Atlantis and this particular novel was based on Aurora herself. The dagger bound to its cover was meant to represent her eyes and ability to take life. It would please me ever so if I could leave the procurement of this item in your hands. Money is not a matter."

"This gives me great joy. I believe the book you're looking for is part of my collection. I ask no money be swapped in regards to the item. I only ask you allow me to present her the book myself on the special day."

Poseidon thanks De Castro and agrees to his request before he excuses himself to speak with his brother. Eric thanks De Castro for his visit before informing him that we are expected back in Bon Temps shortly. De Castro advises Eric that he will still be in Shreveport tomorrow night and hopes to visit with Aurora again without the interruptions of Compton and the council. Eric agrees as we all move towards his office. As we take the last turn to enter the office, I notice De Castro and his party are making their way out of the club. As I am the last to enter the office, Pam gives me a nod to shut the door so they can start talking in private.

"I thought you'd gone too far there for a moment with the whole 'the dagger is for her eyes,' brother," says Zeus.

"Please, I am the ruler of the ocean. If I can't pull the wool over a vampire's eyes, it's time I hand the reins over to Aurora," says Poseidon.

"So that whole thing was a lie?" I ask.

"Yes, Sookie. My father is a great actor, is he not? The only truth in that whole thing is that it is actually my birthday soon. The rest was icing on the cake as humans say," says Aurora.

"So the only problem we have at this exact moment is the Fellowship of the Sun members Gaelin and Rae have hidden somewhere?" I ask.

Aurora gives me a nod as she looks to Eric for a plan to deal with the humans hidden somewhere in Fangtasia. All I am thinking about is the fact we get the throw a party. YAH!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sookie's POV

Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, Quinn, Poseidon, Zeus, and I all sit chatting while Eric and Pam go to deal with the Fellowship of the Sun members. It was decided that tonight all that will be done to the humans is to make sure they are safely locked away until Eric and Aurora decide what they are going to do. It is getting close to three o'clock in the morning when my phone rings.

"Hey, sis. Where are all you guys? Calvin and me went by the house but no one was home," says Jason.

"We're at Fangtasia, Jason. Is everything ok in Hot Shot?" I ask.

"I think so. Calvin just said he needed to talk to your Viking boyfriend. We're at Merlotte's with Sam and Alcide. Any chance you can all drop in on the way back?"

"I think that can be arranged. If we're not going to show, I'll call, ok?"

I hang up with my brother as Eric and Pam walk back into the office. Pam is looking a little too pink for my liking.

"Pam, you didn't?" I say.

"Oh, but I did. They'll never remember a thing and I only took a little sip," Pam says.

I can't blame her, but I don't like it. I tell Eric that my brother called and wants to me us at Merlotte's before we all stand to travel home. As Poseidon starts to move in my and Eric's direction, I quickly raised my hands. There is no way I am transporting again.

"Hey, Aurora, you're back to full strength now, aren't you?" I ask.

"Around ninety-nine percent," says Aurora.

"I was kind of hoping you could shimmer us to Merlotte's," I say.

Aurora looks at her father and bursts into laughter.

"Didn't I tell you about six hundred years ago? A human would lose their lunch if you tried to transport them, Father."

Poseidon gives his daughter a smile as she moves between Eric and me and shimmers us to Merlotte's. I don't even have time to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the parking lot before Yannick and Stark have shimmered everyone else there. Zeus calls Aurora and Yannick to his side, saying a few words before he vanishes from sight. Poseidon walks up to Aurora and kisses her on the cheek before he too vanishes into thin air.

"Where did those two vanish to?" I ask.

"Little fairy, they had to return to their kingdoms, but we will see them again in three days to start our training," says Aurora.

Merlotte's is dark and quite as we walk in through the main doors. Calvin, Jason, Sam, and Alcide are all huddled together at the bar talking. Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn all move to the closest booth and take a seat as Eric, Pam, and I go to talk with Calvin.

"Calvin, I hope all is well with your pack?" asks Eric.

"We are doing fine, thank you, Eric. The reason I asked you all to come here tonight is because there have been rumors spreading around the were community in regards to your nest," says Calvin.

"I thank you for your concern, Calvin. What is it you have heard?" asks Eric.

"Weres in De Castro's area have been talking of a plan the vampire is putting in place to remove the goddess from your side. It is said that he has contacted the vampire council with the help of Bill Compton to have them remove her from your nest in the hope they will place her in his royal guard."

"This explains the visit we received tonight from a council member named Vince. Is there any word on how Compton became involved in this plan?"

"No, but we where planning on going to the Cave night club in Mississippi to do a little information gathering."

"I cannot let you go alone, Calvin. Pam and I will accompany you if it is still your intention on going."

"Eric, no were will talk with vampires around. I don't even think they'll let you in. It's a were only club. Sam and Alcide and I have been talking and we have decided it would be best if Alcide and I went to the club. Both our packs are honored to be connected to your nest and we feel it is only right that we do our part to protect the goddess. But, if it is your wish that someone from your nest accompany us, I can see no problem with Quinn or Sookie getting in. Quinn because of his reputation and Sookie because she is a friend of both packs," says Calvin.

Aurora moves from her seat to join us. One mention of one of her mates and she is there.

"Viking, if it is your wish that Quinn go, I will be accompanying him," says Aurora.

"Aurora, I doubt that they will allow a death dealer in their club if a vampire is not permitted and we want them to feel like they can talk freely," Eric says.

"It won't be a problem I assure you," says Aurora.

Aurora turns and gives Quinn a wink before she shakes her hair out around her shoulders. There, before my eyes, her beautiful long black hair turns a brilliant dark red. Quinn gives a lusty snarl before a huge grin spreads across his face. Aurora moves between Sam and Alcide and their faces both change to an expression of pure surprise.

"How is it possible?" asks Alcide.

Eric, Pam, and I look at the shocked weres and shifter as they sniff the air around Aurora.

"Don't you approve, Alcide?" asks Aurora.

Alcide lets out a soft, sexy growl as Quinn shoots to his feet, smashing the booth table in front of him. Within a blink of an eye, Quinn is behind Aurora with both his arms wrapped around her, snarling in Alcide's face. What surprises me most is that Alcide doesn't back down. Whatever Aurora has done to herself is making her desirable to the weres. Calvin, Jason, and Sam are also giving her a hungry stare.

"Aurora, what the hell is going on here?" Eric demands.

"It seems Alcide, Calvin, Jason, and Sam like my new scent," says Aurora.

Eric leans in and inhales before his face screws up in disgust.

"I do hope you can change that back after your little trip," says Eric.

Aurora nods and leads Quinn back to the broken booth, waving her hand and making it new again.

"Eric, can you fill me in a little on what just happened?" I ask.

"Aurora has changed her scent to that of a weretiger to match Quinn's. She will have no problem at all getting into the club with that stink coating her skin," says Eric.

"But why did Alcide, Calvin, and Jason go gaga over her?" I ask.

"Lover, if you thought Quinn was a rare breed of were, a female weretiger is rarer. Any were or shifter would do just about anything to breed with one and join them to their pack," explains Eric.

Trust Aurora to change herself into something rare. It is decided Aurora, Quinn, Alcide, Calvin, and I will go to the Cave tomorrow night, while Eric, Pam, Yannick, Stark, and Jason will have a little chat with the Fellowship of the Sun member. We move off into little groups to chat while Sam makes us all drinks. After a few minutes, I decide to go see how Sam is handling the drinks order.

"Hey boss, need any help?" I ask.

"I'm not your boss anymore, Sookie, but I'd love a hand," says Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong? You seem on edge lately. I thought you were okay about Aurora and our nest now."

"Sookie, don't you find all of this overwhelming? One day it was a few vampires and the odd shifter and were around here and now it's gods, warrior angels, and a Galenthias."

"Sam, you're forgetting me and the fact that I'm a fairy vampire hybrid now. I know it's strange but I really do love my family, even if they are gods, angels, vampires, and Galenthias."

"I know, Sookie. I just don't know where I fit in anymore. They didn't even consider me when they were deciding who to go to The Cave. I just feel sometimes that if I didn't own this place I wouldn't be noticed."

"Sam Merlotte, I would always notice you. Now why don't we finish getting these drinks together and see about you going with us on our trip to Mississippi?"

As Sam and I carry the drink trays over, I notice Aurora and Eric having a silent conversation. Once Sam is close enough, Eric places his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, I did not mention this before but is it possible for you to accompany my bonded to Mississippi? I do not expect you to enter the club but I would be grateful if you where close just in case my lover requires assistance."

This is too much of a coincidence. I look over to Aurora and she has what I think is a pissed off look on her face. She moves over to Yannick and Stark and the three of them walk outside with Quinn and Bastian following behind quickly. I can't hear what they are saying but their voices are a little too loud to be having a quite chat between friends. I excuse myself and go outside to see what is happening.

"Hey guys, is everything ok?" I ask.

This is a first. Every single one of them has the same look on their faces. It is a mixture of boredom and seriously pissed off.

"Little fairy, I'm going to say this once, if you cannot control that stupid dog shifter I will finish what I started the first time I meet him and I can assure you Stark will not stop me this time," says Aurora.

"Why? What has happened? I didn't see him do anything," I ask.

"I overheard what he and you were talking about, so I spoke to Eric and he kindly involved the dog. But as Eric was asking him to watch over you, the mongrel was thinking, 'I knew they'd need me to help. When will these fangers just pack up and leave us all alone?'"

Oh, that is it. Here I am defending the ass and listening to him whine about not being involved and he thinks that about my mate. Enough is enough. I spin on my heel and march back into the bar. As soon as I spot Sam, I raise my left hand and shoot a ball of energy directly at him. As he lies on the floor, I ready myself to hit him again if he tries to move. After around thirty seconds, Alcide, Calvin, and Jason go to help Sam up but I scream, "NO!"

"What the hell, sis?" asks Jason.

"Jason, unless you want to be knocked on your ass, you step the hell away from that dog," I say.

My use of the word dog definitely gets Eric and Pam's attention. They stand ready to attack anyone that tries to approach me. I haven't realized Aurora and her mates have followed me in. There they stand at the ready like Eric and Pam but the difference is that they look horrifying. All five of them stand with their wings spread and their fangs extended. I am as safe as I am ever going to be, so I approach Sam.

"How could you after everything I have done for you?" I demand.

"Do what Sookie? One minute we're talking at the bar and then seconds after you're with them you come in and attack me," says Sam.

"They have names, Sam. They're Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn. And you're lucky it's me shooting power bolts at you and not them. I know, Sam."

"Know what, Sookie?"

"Oh, think about it, Sam, after our talk at the bar and Eric kindly including you. Are you going to tell me you haven't got an idea of what I'm talking about? Just a little hint for you as you seem to be having so much trouble remembering. Aurora, my roommate and a goddess, can read minds DOG..."

Alcide, Calvin, and Jason look at Sam shaking their heads as they move away from him. It is clear to them that whatever Aurora heard is something they don't want to get involved in.

"Think carefully, Sam, before you answer. We are a family and this family protect its own before anything else."

"THERE, listen to yourself, Sookie. You're talking just like them. 'Do what I want or I'll kill you.' You are not like them. You're not meant to be with them."

"Who am I meant to be with, Sam, if I'm not with my family? YOU! I was never going to choose you, Sam. We are all where we are meant to be."

"And what about me, Sookie? Why couldn't Aurora have chosen me instead of Bastian or Quinn? I'd be the shifter with the power and part of your family if she'd chosen me. I don't want to be alone anymore and if these bloody vampires didn't hate me so much I wouldn't be."

Aurora bursts into laughter as she moves over to stand at Eric's side.

"Sam Merlotte, you were never going to be one of my mates or part of our nest. Eric was always going to be our leader and commander. Pam was always going to be the one who had the courage to tell her powerful nest mates to think before they act, even though we could end her. Sookie was always going to be Eric's bonded and hybrid mate. She was always going to give us heart and love, even when we may not have deserved it. Bastian, Quinn, Stark, and Yannick were always going to be my mates. Hell, even Calvin, Alcide, and Jason were meant to be in our lives. But you, shifter, were never destined. It was Sookie's friendship and loyalty that allowed you to be part of our world and nothing else. You are a bigot and disgrace to the supernatural community. Unless it is Sookie and Eric's choice, I no longer allow you the privilege of speaking my name," says Aurora.

Aurora nods to Eric and motions for her mates to follow her outside. Alcide, Calvin, and Jason let out a whimper as they lower their heads and follow Aurora, Stark, Bastian, Yannick, and Quinn outside. Sam is shaking on the floor like he is going to shift as I lean down to him, extending my fangs. I may not be as powerful as my other nest mates but I am strong enough to kick Sam's ass.

"Sookie, they're dead. Can't you see it?" says Sam.

That is my last straw. I feel the energy building in my chest as I hit Sam with another bolt of energy and vanish from the room.

Eric's POV

What the hell? Sookie smashed the dog in his chest and then vanished from the room. Pam lunges forward, grabbing Merlotte by his throat and drags his limp body as we shoot out the door to see where my lover has vanished to. Aurora must have felt Sookie leave because she is standing inches from the front door waiting for us.

"Viking, it seems our little fairy has just popped for the first time," says Aurora.

"Popped?" I ask.

"Eric, I don't really know how to explain what they do. It's not shimmering or transporting as such. They just seem to pop from one place to another using rifts between the realms. But don't fret, I know where she is and Rahni Jay is already with her," says Aurora.

"But how?" I ask.

"Eric, she's half fairy now. It was only a matter of time until she popped. Now let's get moving. She's bouncing all around the place with excitement to see your reaction to her new ability. Alcide is going to meet us at 2pm tomorrow and drive Sookie, Quinn, and me to The Cave. He believes it would be best to be seen driving there for the weres to trust us. Calvin is going to travel separately with Jason and meet us at the club, but we will speak more of that once we have collected Sookie and Rahni Jay. We need to make a stop at Hot Shot before we return home."

Calvin looks confused at the prospect of us going to Hot Shot but he just nods and both he and Jason climb into Jason's truck and leave. Alcide also says his goodbyes, never once looking at the shifter hanging from my child's grip.

"Master, what am I to do with the trash?" asks Pam.

"Does it still live?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, it does," says Pam.

"Dump it near its trailer. You and I will visit again tomorrow night while Sookie is out of town."

Pam is very excited about this as she drags the unconscious shifter over to its dwelling. Within seconds, she is back at my side and Aurora shimmers us to where my lover is.

We are standing next to a large lake surrounded by tall elm trees and I scan the area for Sookie. She comes running from the tree line with a huge smile plastered across her face. Never breaking her stride, she launches herself into my arms, kissing my neck, cheeks, and lips with passion.

"Eric, did you see? I popped!" exclaims my lover.

Aurora is right about her excitement. There is an energy coursing through her veins and her eyes seems to sparkle.

"That I did, my lover. You never fail to surprise me with how magnificent you are. But next time, how about a little notice?"

Sookie giggles with joy before she kisses me again. I hope whatever Aurora needs to do in Hot Shot won't take long because I intend to show my lover how truly pleased I am when we get home. We pull ourselves out of our hunger for each other to find the rest of our nest. Rahni Jay is standing with Aurora and talking of plans to come visit as we approach.

"Was you vampire happy, little sister?" asks Rahni Jay.

"Oh, you could say that, Rahni Jay," says Sookie.

Sookie is truly surprising me tonight. She hasn't even asked after the shifter yet, and now she is connecting more with her fairy side and our family. Aurora may be powerful and a goddess, but my little fairy vampire hybrid is just as magnificent in my eyes. Aurora must be listening into my thoughts because she gives me a nod of agreement before she turns back to address Pam.

"Pam, is it possible for Rahni Jay to share your room for a little while? We think it would be best if she was close while Sookie is perfecting for fairy powers."

Pam looks over to the full blooded fairy and actually blushes. Rahni Jay gives her a lustful smirk and a wink before moving to stand at her side. At that moment, I know my child had found her mate. Our nest is now complete at nine. I nod to Aurora, letting her know it is time we get to Hot Shot, not wanting to let the night to get away from us. As we arrive, we are meet by Calvin and Jason who've just arrived who are still wondering why Aurora wished to come in the first place. I am wondering this myself. Hot Shot is a small town of maybe sixteen small, run down houses that all rest on one main street, nine on one side and seven on the other. It is obvious that the people here don't have much but they take pride in their little town and do the best with what they have. I have always admired Calvin Norris for the way he takes care of his people. Hot Shot could not have a better leader.

"Calvin, in the short time I have known you, you have shown me nothing but respect and kindness. Now you risk your life in order to assist the family I love. I may have lived a life longer than any of you could comprehend, but in that time I can honestly say you Mr. Calvin Norris are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever meet. I have come here tonight to ask if I may please show my gratitude by bestowing a small gift on your Hot Shot pack," says Aurora.

"Aurora, it is I that have gained the most out of knowing you. I can now hold my head high in the knowledge that my pack can stand with pride and not be looked down upon. And now, with Jason's blood line, we can be sure our kind live for many years to come, so it is I that should be giving you a gift not you I," says Calvin.

"As you wish, Calvin, and as my gift I would like the right to do as I wish to your town."

Sookie bursts into laugher, as Calvin looked a little worried by Aurora's request. She moves over to the werepanther and takes his hand.

"Just tell her yes, Calvin. She's going to do it if you say yes or not," says Sookie.

Aurora giggles and confirms it is true before asking Calvin to call all his pack members from their homes. Still not quite sure of what is going to happen, the leader of the Hot Shot werepanthers lets out a call to summon his pack. Around five minutes pass as werepanthers, half still half asleep, come at their leader's call. Giving Aurora a nod to confirm his whole pack is present, Calvin Norris stands awaiting the goddess's gift. Aurora takes Yannick's hand and moves into view of the whole Hot Shot pack.

"My name is Aurora and I am the daughter of Poseidon, standing beside me is Yannick, son of Zeus. We come here tonight because your leader, Calvin Norris, has shown us honor, strength, and friendship in the time we have known him and for this we wish to bestow on his pack a gift. This is the way of the gods. But before we proceed, we wish to ask your permission. We know your pack are a proud people and wish it to be know that the only reason we wish to give this gift is because of your leader and nothing else."

Every set of eyes are looking at Calvin Norris. His people stand tall and proud that their pack leader has done this. They all let out an ear shattering roar of pride before turning to Aurora and Yannick and agreeing to receive Calvin's gift. Aurora asks each family to stand in front of their home before she and Yannick walk hand in hand to the end of the street. Each pack member does as the goddess requests. Extending their wings, Aurora and Yannick, still handing hands, let a huge wall of white energy build around them. Once it stretches to cover both houses resting at the start of the street, they begin to walk forward slowly. The wall of white power follows behind them changing everything in its path. The first two houses change from small, single story, run down houses to two beautiful, double story homes. The lawns and gardens are green and lush with flowers. In the driveways stand new cars and the homes have security lights and shutters. It only takes two minutes for Aurora and Yannick to walk the entire street and change every home. It seems each house is different and matching its owner's likes.

After Aurora and Yannick finish, they walk back to us slowly and rejoin their mates. Not one of the Hot Shot pack has moved. It seems they are frozen in shock. It isn't until one very young werepanther screams with excitement and sprints into her new family home that the rest start to look at what the gods have done. Calvin Norris doesn't move a muscle from where he stands. Each family looks through their new homes and we stand in silence soaking up there laughter and screams of joy. Some of the younger children come running out of their new homes in new clothes and shoes, heading straight for Aurora and Yannick. It surprises me that Aurora and each of her mates let the excited children drag them off in different directions to show them their new rooms and toys. I am caught off guard when Sookie, now carrying a child, grabs my hand and leads me to a house on our left. Around two hours pass as we are thanked and climbed on by excited children. I have to admit, it is two hours I'd never give back. The members of the Hot Shot pack don't care if we are vampire, fairy, or angel. They treat us all the same and invite us into all their homes. As we all gather, smiling ear to ear, in the middle of the main street, Calvin Norris gently grabs Aurora and Yannick's hands. We can all see the tears that are falling from the werepanther's eyes as he thanks the gods.

"No, Calvin. Thank you. You are an amazing man and we are honored to be your friend," says Aurora.

Calvin just nods as Aurora leans forward and kisses his forehead. With promises to play with just about every child here, we all know we'll be back soon and every one of us is excited about the prospect. It is getting late and Sookie, Quinn, and Aurora will be leaving for Mississippi during daylight, so it is decided we best get them home so they can rest as much as possible beforehand. I am about to take my place at Aurora's side, when Sookie grabs my hand.

"Eric, would you like me to take you home?" my lover asks.

"Lover, I'd wish for nothing more, but are you able?"

"Rahni Jay is going to take Pam and all I have to do is follow her power trail until I get stronger."

Thinking 'what the hell, if we got in any trouble Aurora will find us,' I take hold of my lover's hand and pop back to Bon Temps. My sexy little fairy has popped us right into our bedroom. Pulling her body to mine, I crush my lips to hers as I rip at her clothes. Never one to be out done, my lover makes rags of my clothes in mere seconds. As we stand naked tasting each other, I release her from my kiss and drop to my knees in front of her. I run my fingers from her ankle to her knee before lifting it up and resting it on my shoulder. There before me, ready for my taking, is her hot, wet core. Sookie moans with excitement at our position and entangles her hand in my hair, inviting me to take her. Slowly I trace my cool tongue over her wet lips, just hitting her nub with the tip of my tongue as she bucks her hip with excitement. I grab her hips firmly, intending to take my time as I bring my lover to her end. Each movement of my tongue makes her struggle to keep her balance. Over and over I lick at her core, bringing her close and then stopping to place kisses on her thigh, nipping and grazing at her flesh with my fangs. I replace my tongue, about to tease her again, when she thrusts her hips forward. My extended left fang pierces the soft flesh near her swollen nub, causing her to bleed. I am about to pull back to see if she is ok but my lust crazed fairy pushes my head against her now bleeding core. The taste of her blood mixed with her passion drives me mad. The time for being slow has past. I increase the speed of my tongue, hungrily devouring her heat with each stroke. Her screams drive me wild as her hips begin to move in my hands.

"Viking, stroke yourself for me."

Wanting nothing more than to obey my lover, I remove my right hand from her hip and begin stroking my rock hard staff. In my thousand years I have never done anything like this. The feeling is overwhelming. I time each thrust of my tongue with the stoke of my staff. I am fighting my own orgasms as Sookie reaches hers. Throwing her head back, my fairy screams my name, letting her pleasure wash over her. I move my mouth to her inner thigh and am about to bite, wanting to reach my own end, when Sookie grabs my shoulders, pushing me back. We both fall hard as I crash onto my back, holding tight to my fairy. Still gripping my shoulders, Sookie positions her pulsing core over my hand which is still holding my swollen staff. Lowering her hips, I enter her hot centre. She is still riding out her orgasm as she starts to move her hips. Releasing her hold of my shoulders, she grips my wrist, holding my hand in place so I can't release my staff as she straightens her back. Each time she rocks her hips forward the hand holding my staff brushes her throbbing nub. I am in heaven as she increases her speed, leaning back and increasing the pressure on both my hand and staff. It is my hips now bucking up hard, wanting to have all of her. Her second orgasm hits as she screams for me to bite her. I rip my hand from between us, letting my staff thrust as hard and deep as I can as I pull her neck towards me. As my fangs plunge into her flesh, I thrust hard again, hitting her womb and releasing my seed deep inside her. I drink hard as my orgasm washes over me, causing Sookie to have her third release. There we lie, our bodies still connected as one, feeling each other's heart racing.

"Lover, this is now the second time you have almost stopped my new heart."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself, Viking? Because I'm pretty sure it felt like you enjoyed it."

We tease and laugh with each other as we feel the pull of the sun. I pick up my lover and place her on the bed. I stand staring at the creature I love for a split second before climbing in and wrapping my arms around her. How am I going to let her leave for Mississippi in just a few hours?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Yannick's POV

I am awoken by the most delightful feeling. Aurora is slowly circling my right nipple with her soft, wet tongue, teasing me to awaken. I know it must be in the middle of the day as I struggle to completely awake from the pull of sun's call. Aurora's next action brings me wide awake. Opening our connection, my wild mate plunges her fangs into my chest, continuing to suck my nipple and she pulls mouthfuls of my hot blood. My staff shoot to attention as she drinks hungrily. My moans of pleasure bring my goddess to a halt as she slowly licks her bite mark. She wraps her fingers around my staff and begins stroking before she raises her head to look into my eyes.

"Son of Zeus, I'm so very hungry. Are you willing to feed my desires?" she asks.

I find it hard to speak as she increases the speed and pressure of her strokes and runs her blood covered tongue over my lips. I close my eyes as two other sets of hands begin exploring my body.

"My goddess, what is it you wish of me?" I ask.

I open my eyes again as she pulls back, requesting me to turn over and lie on my stomach. I do this obediently as she straddles the back of my thighs and pours a cool liquid over my arse, rubbing two fingers between my arse cheeks, circling my ring.

"I wish for Stark and I to watch Bastian and Quinn make love to you, my powerful death dealer. I desire to see them take you until you explode with delight."

As she speaks her words, she gently pushes two fingers deep into my tight ring. I moan deeply as she stokes in and out, increasing the power of each thrust as she goes. In the time I have been joined with my love, I never expected to hunger for her sexual delights as I do, but it is as if her fantasies are mine as well. I can only manage to nod my head yes in between moans as she inserts a third finger. Bastian kisses my shoulder as Aurora removes her fingers and climbs off the bed. I quickly turn to see her climb onto Stark's lap as the two of them sit in the chair looking hungrily at Quinn, Bastian, and me lying naked on the bed. Quinn moves behind me, placing his hands on my hips and lifting me onto my hands and knees so I am ready for him to take. This excites Aurora. Our connection is stronger than it had ever been. It is as if we are both in my body sharing the experience. As Quinn gently passes his rock hard staff between my arse cheeks, resting his tip on my ring, Aurora starts to pant loudly. Bastian lifts my chin and kisses my passionately before telling me to watch our mate. There in front of me is Aurora sitting on Stark's lap watching every move we make while Stark strokes his fingers over her wet core. Quinn takes that moment to grab my hips tightly and thrust deeply inside my ring. My screams of delight fill the room as Quinn lets out a primal grunt, thrusting deeper over and over again. My staff is swelling with the need to explode as Quinn increases his thrusts, smashing me forward with every deep stroke. Stark has now thrust his fingers deep into my love to match the tigers staff pumping into my tight ring. I moan deep and loud with each demanding thrust. Aurora begs for Bastian to take my mouth, but I quickly look at her with concern. Aurora climbs off Stark's lap and takes the same position as I am in on the bed. Bastian kneels in front of us, holding his staff ready to be consumed. Quinn grunts louder as he smashes his staff to the hilt in my arse, causing me to scream with pleasure. Aurora takes Bastian's staff gently in her mouth as I watch. Stark can't sit alone any longer. I feel him climb on the bed and as I turn my head to see him, he plunges his staff rough and hard into Aurora's dripping wet core. Bastian grips the back of her head, pushing his staff a little deeper and moaning in delight. I can feel Quinn's staff growing in size as he thrusts and I know his end is close. Aurora pulls back from Bastian's staff and I know it is my turn. Bastian gently enters my mouth. As I wrap my lips around his width, the sensation is overpowering. Aurora screams as Stark wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her up onto her knees, pounding her fiercely as he explodes deep inside her. Bastian pushes deeper into my mouth and I hunger for it. As I take his full length, Quinn thrusts one last time, spilling his seed into my ring. Bastian moans on the tip of exploding as he takes all me mouth has to give. I also feel like exploding the second I feel my goddess's wet lips take my staff deep into her mouth. Stark and Quinn have fallen exhausted on the sides of the bed, kissing and stroking each other as I take Bastian's staff deep. I know my love hasn't reached her climax yet and I intend to give it to her fully. Bastian grips my hair, firmly thrusting his hips forward, as he shoots his seed into my mouth, screaming my name into air. Aurora is consuming me hungrily as I straighten myself. Ordering Stark to my side and braking my love's contact with my staff, I climb to the head of the bed and sit straight, extending my hand to Aurora. She takes it willingly as I turn her so her back is against my chest and I enter her tight ring, gripping her hips and thrusting up to fill her to the hilt.

"Stark, I wish for you to bring our goddess to her completion using your talented tongue," I say.

Stark lowers his face to our goddess's wet core and hungrily works her throbbing nub. Aurora is screaming blissfully with our actions as she pants, "YES," over and over. Bastian has recovered after his explosion and moves himself between Stark's open thighs. Not waiting to be asked, he lifts Stark's arse and plunges deep and rough with two forcefully hard strokes. Stark screams into Aurora's core as he works her, never breaking contact with her nub as our vampire makes love to him the way he'd claimed Aurora minutes before. I need to be as deep as possible into my goddess, so I dig my fingers into her flesh and thrust up violently. Bastian takes my cue and pounds into Stark's arse as he brings our goddess to her orgasm. Her screams of pleasure are muffled as Quinn crushes his lips to hers. Bastian and I reach our end together as all five of us fall into an exhausted pile in the middle of the bed.

"Daughter of Poseidon, you bring me the most amazing sexual delight. I am still rippling with pleasure but I could have you again," I say.

"As I could you, son of Zeus, but Quinn and I must begin preparing for a trip to Mississippi," says Aurora.

"I do not wish to be apart from you, my love."

"I will return as soon as I can. I enjoyed myself more than I expected and wish to do it over and over again on my return."

"Why does it pleasure you so to see your male mates together?" I ask.

"I know none of you would bed a man if it was not for our connection, but I felt everything you felt when Quinn took you. It is as if it is me he made love to, each thrust, each explosion is as if it was happening to me. I also love to see you all enjoying each other bodies as I enjoy them. Did you not enjoy the heat and strength of our tiger as he claimed you?"

My staff is rock hard again and I need her there and now. I push Aurora over onto her back in between Bastian and Stark as I enter her dripping core. She wraps her legs around my waist and raises her hips up to each of my thrusts. Bastian and Stark each take a breast in their mouths and bite into her flesh, drinking heavily as they moan. I know what she wants to complete us and I want it as well. As I thrust deep into my love, I ask Quinn to make love to me again. He growls lustfully as he positions himself behind me again and drives deep into my tight ring. Each of Quinn's hard, deep thrusts drive my staff deep into Aurora's hot wet core. I explode and fall forwarded as Quinn grunts and thrusts harder. It is as if he is going to split me in two as he pounds deeper and deeper into my arse. My staff swells of a third time, deep in Aurora's core, as our tiger thrust powerfully into me. I scream as Aurora's core starts to throb around my staff and she reaches her orgasm. Quinn uses all his strength as he plunges up to the hilt and sinks his fangs into my shoulder, shooting his seed deep into my ring. I buck my hips forward and orgasm for the third time, screaming Aurora's name.

Sookie's POV

I've been lying in bed for over an hour listening to my house mates scream in pleasure. I turn and looked at the clock seeing that it is one thirty I decide to shower and dress before Alcide arrives. As I am walking from the bathroom, I hear tires crunching on the gravel. I pull on my bra and panties before grabbing Eric's shirt off the floor to answer the door.

"Hey, Sookie. You guys ready to go?" asks Alcide.

I give Alcide a huff as I wave my hands over Eric's shirt.

"Let's get you a coffee while we wait on the others," I say.

As we walk into the kitchen, we find Rahni Jay sitting at the kitchen table, picking at a bowl of fruit. She rolls her eyes as we hear the shower upstairs start, followed by a lot of laughing. God bless her, she'd turned on the coffee machine. I pour Alcide and myself a cup before we join her at the table.

"Little sister, do they ever stop?" asks Rahni Jay.

"No, not really, but you have to give them credit for their stamina," I reply.

We are both laughing as Eric and Pam come walking into the kitchen. We can see that it is a struggle for them to be awake this early in the day. Before anyone can speak, Stark, Bastian, and Yannick come racing down the stairs, all with wet hair and wearing nothing but jeans and huge smiles on all their faces.

"Well, look at you three. I heard you all had a good time this morning," I tease.

"Oh my, did we ever, little fairy, and it saddens us all that we couldn't continue all day long," says Stark.

"Very funny, Stark, now where are Aurora and Quinn?" I ask.

"Tisk, tisk, Sookie, I do believe you and the Viking had just as much fun last night. Now why don't you go finishing getting dressed before Aurora and Quinn come down stairs."

I can't believe it, the shit made me blush. I walk back to my room to finish getting ready. I am back in the kitchen within ten minutes wearing a nice navy blue halter dress with black strappy heals. I notice Stark has made a round of blood shakes, which means Aurora is on her way. As if on cue, I hear Aurora and Quinn descend the stairs before the pair enter the kitchen. I swear my mouth drops open as I look at Aurora in her outfit. She is wearing a strapless black leather mini dress that is covered by a charcoal dress coat buttoned just under her ample bust before falling open all the way to the floor showing every inch of her long shapely legs. To increase her height, she's slipped into a pair of stunning black heals that have to have a four inch heal. Her newly changed dark red hair is loosely pinned up by a diamond encrusted clip, allowing a few strands to fall around her face. I almost have to slap myself to look away. She's put on dark black smoky eye shadow that makes her crystal green eyes sparkle like they have a light behind them. Alcide shifts uncomfortably in his chair as all our fangs drop a little at the sight of the death dealer.

Quinn is looking almost as delicious in a pair of tight leather pants and a fitted charcoal dress shirt. Alcide and I look like the poor second cousins next to these two.

Aurora moves over to her mates, that had taken their usual position sitting on the kitchen counter, before she waves her hand and a huge breakfast appears on the table. Quinn sits next to me and starts to eat before Eric speaks.

"Aurora, are you going to be able to travel for such a long time in the sunlight?" ask Eric.

"Viking, it is not going to be pleasant, but I will be able to endure," says Aurora.

"So once you, Quinn, and Sookie have gathered all the information you require it will be necessary for you to shimmer back to Fangtasia. De Castro will be there awaiting your arrival."

SHIT! I'd forgot that De Castro is still in town. Not only do we have to gather information from the weres of Mississippi, we have to deal with the Fellowship of the Sun member as well as De Castro.

"Viking, I think it best that before we leave you and Sookie should drink from me to allow Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn a stronger connection to you," says Aurora.

Quinn stops attacking the steak in front of him and turns to look at Aurora. It is obvious to us all that since his transformation Quinn does not like anyone but his mates going anywhere near Aurora. Yannick and Stark jump down from the counter and move to stand behind Quinn. As they rest their hands on his shoulder, he calms a little, but not enough to control himself without assistance.

Aurora undoes her coat and hands it to Pam, revealing her bare neck and shoulder. Bastian moves close to his mate, just in case Eric and I lose control of ourselves. By the look on Alcide's face he hasn't realized that Bastian is there to protect us from Aurora, not Aurora from us. Eric and I take our positions at Aurora's shoulders and ready ourselves to bite.

"Just remember to take a little. We don't know exactly what my blood will do to you," warrens Aurora.

We both nod as we sink our fangs in and drink. As soon as Aurora's blood hits Eric's tongue, he starts to moan. I feel lust as well, but there is something stronger flowing through me with every sip. Not wanting to push my luck, I take one more big mouthful before I pull away. Eric on the other hand grabs Aurora tightly around the waist, making sure she can't move as he drinks heavily. Aurora lets out a sigh as Pam, Bastian, and Rahni Jay struggle to pull Eric off Aurora. Stark and Yannick are in their own struggle as Quinn becomes seriously pissed at Eric's actions and is fighting to stand and attack.

We all hear Talon cry as he swoops down from the sky and lands on the back porch railing, staring at Eric. This brakes Eric's concentration and allows Bastian to pull him free and drag him to the corner. Stark and Yannick quickly move to help Bastian control Eric as Quinn races to Aurora, pulling her into his arms and licking Eric's bite mark.

"Calm yourself, my beautiful tiger, it was not his fault. Now, if you don't mind, I'm a little thirsty now myself," says Aurora.

Quinn picks Aurora up and places her on the counter before turning his head for her to drink. He never lets his gaze break from Eric struggling on the floor as Aurora licks and bites into his neck. Alcide sits frozen in his chair as I take the seat next to him, waiting for Eric to calm down.

"Jesus, is it always like this around her, Sookie?" asks Alcide.

"No, Alcide. Eric has never had Aurora's blood before, except for a drop from her finger to show De Castro she was his," I reply.

"Ok, but what the hell is with Quinn these days? I've know the guy for years, but I've never seen him so wild and crazy, not even when he was fighting in the pits."

"Alcide, Quinn isn't just a weretiger any more. After he mated with Aurora, he became a Galenthias. They are very protect of their mates."

Alcide just shakes his head as Aurora and Quinn join us at the table. Aurora waves her hand over Quinn's plate and his steaks are hot and steaming again. Eric has regained some control over himself, but thinks better of coming any closer to Aurora or Quinn.

"Aurora, please allow me to apologize for my actions. I truly couldn't stop myself," says Eric.

"Eric, I know you couldn't help yourself that is why I didn't kick your arse when you didn't let go. That and there was the fact I would have ruined my hair," says Aurora.

Eric takes a deep breath, nodding to Stark, Yannick, and Bastian before he sits on the stool near the refrigerator. Quinn finishes his breakfast and purrs with satisfaction as Aurora kisses his cheek. It is time for us to leave. Bastian, Stark, and Yannick look horrified at the thought of Aurora and Quinn being away from them, but they straighten their backs and let Aurora kiss each of them passionately before she and Quinn move towards the front, ready to walk out into the sunlight. I go to Eric and wrap my arms around him telling him I love him before I kiss his lips and follow Aurora and Quinn into the hallway. I know it is ridiculous for us all to be acting this way, but since we have all committed to this connection we've not spent any time apart and it frightens us. Alcide is already outside with the engine running as I walk over and climb into the front seat with him. As I buckle my belt, I watch Quinn scoop Aurora up and carry her towards the car, blocking her from the sun as much as possible. Rahni Jay races ahead of them and opens the back door, allowing Quinn to climb in without ever having to let go of Aurora. The rear windows in Alcide's truck have a heavy tint which blocks some of the sun, but I can see that Aurora is in pain. Rahni Jay shuts the door as Alcide pulls away from Aurora and Quinn's mates as they stand on the front porch, watching us drive away from them. Quinn's face is twisted with concern as Aurora snuggles into his strong arms, pulling her coat up to cover as much of her as possible.

"Aurora, I have never seen the sun cause you this much pain before," I say.

"I have never been away from Stark and in the sunlight before either. His angel blood always allowed me a stronger tolerance to its rays, but having Quinn close soothes the pain."

Quinn smiles down at Aurora snuggled into his arms before closing his eyes. We've been driving for about two hours when Alcide says he needs to stop at the next gas station. It was only four thirty and the sun is still high in the sky. As Alcide fills the tank and uses the restroom, I go into the gas station and purchase a large picnic blanket, two bottles of True Blood, and a gallon of milk. I sure get a strange look from the cashier as I pay for my items. Alcide is standing next to his truck as I return.

"Alcide, do you have any cups in you truck?" I ask.

Alcide drops the tailgate as I open the back door of the truck and cover Aurora and Quinn with the large blanket. Alcide calls my name as he waves a small metal workman's drink cooler around. I climbed from the back seat to join him at the rear of the truck. Thank the gods that the cooler is at least able to hold a gallon and a half. I hand him the two bottles of True Blood as I poured half the milk into the cooler. Alcide is seriously confused as I take both bottles of blood and poured them into the cooler. I replace the lid and hand the cooler to Alcide, telling him to shake it while I look for a trash can. I take the cooler from Alcide and have a taste, not bad for a gas station mix, before I return to Aurora and Quinn still snuggling under the picnic blanket. I lift the corner of the blanket and hand Quinn the cooler, before climbing out and returning to the front seat. Alcide jumps in and we are back on the road, heading for The Cave night club.

"Sookie, what was that you just put in my cooler?" asks Alcide.

"Aurora can't drink True Blood straight. It has to many chemicals in it, so we mix it with milk for her to be able to drink it," I explain.

"You care a lot about her don't you?"

"I do. She is as much my family now as Jason is. I wish you could see the wonderful things she does just to make people happy. She isn't just this killing machine."

"I think I know what you mean. I stopped by Hot Shot before I came to your house. For a moment I thought I'd taken a wrong turn. Calvin just met my look of amazement with one word, 'AURORA.' The children were running around in new clothes and shoes, talking of the pretty lady that was going to come and play with them soon."

"Alcide, that is just a small part of how amazing she is. I hope one day you have the pleasure of seeing it all."

"I hope to, Sookie. Anyone that can put that smile on your face has to be special."

We've been driving for around another hour when Quinn lifts the blanket just enough to free his head but leave Aurora completely cover.

"Is she ok, Quinn?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you, Sookie. She's finally fallen asleep," says Quinn.

"And how are you handling being out in the sun?" I ask.

"Like you, it doesn't bother me like it does the others. I prefer not to be in it, but it doesn't cause me any pain. Now, if you excuse me, I might try and get some sleep before we arrive."

As Quinn tightens his arms around Aurora and closes his eyes, I decide I might try and get some sleep as well. I wake to a soft tapping on my passenger window and looked to see my brother smiling at me. It is dark outside and we are parked in an empty lot. I open my door but before I climb out to see what is happening, I check on Aurora and Quinn. They are still snuggled together in the back of Alcide's truck, sleeping soundly. I reach over and pull the blanket down now that the sun had set to see Aurora safe and content in Quinn's arms. I climbed out and close the door quietly, not wanting to wake them.

"Hey, sis, how was the trip?" asks Jason.

"So very, very long, Jason. Now that Aurora shimmers us everywhere the shortest trip can seem like days," I say

"Welcome back to the real world."

Jason gives me a big smile before throwing his arm around my shoulder. We walk over to Alcide and Calvin who are talking and leaning up against Jason's truck.

"Hey sleepy nice to see you awake," says Alcide.

"Sorry, Alcide, I didn't expect to sleep for so long," I apologize.

"Not a prob. You can buy me a drink though when we get inside."

"Consider it done. How are we going to do this?"

"Once Aurora and Quinn wake, we will walk the next block to the bar. It should be full by now as most of the weres go there straight from work," says Alcide.

I look at my watch and notice it is eight o'clock. Eric and the rest of our nest should be wide awake by now. I agree to Alcide and Calvin's plan before I turn to get my phone from the truck to call home and see how everyone is. Eric picks up after only one ring.

"Lover, I missed waking up with you in my arms."

"So did I, Eric. How is everyone doing?"

"Bastian, Stark, and Yannick are driving Pam insane with their pacing. They were up at first dark trying to connect with Aurora."

"The sun affected her terribly, Eric. She is still sleeping with Quinn in the back of Alcide's truck. We have met up with Jason and Calvin and intend on going in soon."

"It saddens me Aurora had to go through such discomfort because of De Castro. The sooner we end him, the safer we will all be."

"Once we have what we need, Aurora is going to shimmer Quinn and I back to you at Fangtasia. If you have to leave for any reason, please call and let us know. I better go wake Aurora and Quinn so we can get this over with."

"I will call if our plans change, Lover, but I don't think you'll need to awaken anyone. From the lusty growls I can hear from Yannick, Stark, and Bastian, our goddess is awake and hungry for her mates."

I turn to hear Aurora and Quinn laughing as they open the door and climb from the truck. God help me, she doesn't have a hair out of place.

"Eric, I have to go. I love you."

"And I you, my Sookie. Return to me as fast as you can, Lover."

I hang up the phone and join Aurora and Quinn as they walk towards Jason, Alcide, and Calvin. Like earlier in the kitchen, I watch Jason and Calvin's jaws drop at the sight of Aurora. Quinn snarls letting all the males present know Aurora belongs to him.

"Calvin, Alcide, and Jason I wish to thank you again on behalf of my nest for joining us tonight. If you see any trouble, please get to Aurora or Sookie and they will transport you out of there," says Quinn.

Jason, Calvin, and Alcide look at me with surprise as Quinn speaks. I just shrug my shoulders and nod yes. I am not about to go into the whole 'we don't actually transport, I pop, Aurora shimmers' conversation with them. And I hope I don't have to pop anyone without Rahni Jay nearby, but I know I can at least get them the hell out of a club.

Everyone is in agreement that we get in, get any information we can, and get out. I am to stay close to Alcide just in case there is any trouble with getting me in. Aurora and Quinn will move around trying to get any information they can before joining us. Alcide puts out his elbow like a gentleman, which I take and they lead the way to the club. As we pass a few scattered groups standing outside the club, they all stop talking and watch every step Aurora takes as they sniff the air. Their eyes bulge as her scent hits them and I know she isn't going to have a single problem walking into that club. We are stopped at the front door by a short stocky werewolf with a name tag that reads Doug. Alcide says, "hi," as the were glances over our group.

Once Doug lays eyes on Quinn, he sniffs the air and lets the words, "How is it possible?" escape from his mouth. We all know he is talking about Aurora, but he had no idea. He opens the doors for us and quickly follows us through. Alcide, Jason, Calvin, and I move to a booth at the rear of the club as Quinn and Aurora head for the main bar. The were that greeted us at the door wastes no time telling everyone that the great pit fighter and weretiger, John Quinn, is here with a pure breed female weretiger. Every set of eyes watches as the two of them move to the bar. Quinn pulls out a stool for Aurora before picking her up and placing her on top of it. He moves close and wraps an arm around her before ordering a beer from the waiting bar tender. Around fifteen minutes pass and Jason has gone to the bar to get our tables drinks, when a scruffy female werewolf approaches Quinn.

"Long time, Quinn, heard you'd taken up with the fangs in Area Five," she says.

"Maria, nice to see you again. It's true I now live in Area Five under the Northman," replies Quinn.

The stupid cow runs her hand along Quinn's arm, growling at him lustfully. I can see and feel Aurora's rage building as the scruffy were flirts with Quinn.

"Why don't you give the princess there the flick and come join a real female?" asks Maria.

"Maria, I'd remove your hand from my arm before my mate rips it from your body," Quinn warrens.

"Please, she'd be scared to brake a nail. I can see why the vamps have their fangs in you if your calling the likes of that your mate."

Quinn snarls as Aurora turns to face the female were. Aurora's eyes are burning with rage. Doug, the door were, rushes through the crowd and grabs Maria's arm.

"Walk away now, pup. She's not one for you to mess with," says Doug.

"Please, I'd have her on the ground before she blinked her pretty lashes. Maybe I should do just that so Quinn can see what a real female werewolf can do," says Maria.

"It your life, Maria, but she's not a werewolf," says Doug.

Before Maria can sniff the air, Aurora lunges at her, shifting into a huge, white Bengal tiger and smashing her to the ground. Quinn has been thrown to the side with the force of Aurora's attack. The female were screams as Aurora rips her right arm clean off her body, throwing it into the crowd before roaring with rage. Quinn regains his balance and lunges himself at Aurora as she stares down all the weres within her killing range. They all freeze in fear as Quinn struggles to remove Aurora's huge tiger frame from the screaming, maimed werewolf bleeding on the floor. Doug, the werewolf, raises his hand and shouts at the crowd.

"Maria brought this on herself. I myself warned her not to touch the mate of the female weretiger. She has no right to retaliation. The tiger defended its mate as any of us would. Do you all agree?"

We are drowned with barks of agreement as the werewolves confirm what Doug has proclaimed. Quinn drags Aurora, still snarling, far enough away to allow Maria's pack mates to drag her to safety. Quinn drops to his knees and whispers something into Aurora's ear. She lets out a huff and licks his face. Quinn stands and removes his shirt as Aurora shifts back into her female form. I notice every were in the place look to the ground as Aurora puts Quinn's shirt over her naked body. I'm sure they don't want to piss Aurora or Quinn off any more. Quinn lets a rumbling growl escape from his chest as he wraps his arms around Aurora, beaming with pride at what she's done. As the weres start to relax and approach the couple, my phone rings. I look at the number before I answer. It is Pam.

"Sookie, what the hell is going on? Yannick, Stark, and Bastian are ripping Eric's office apart. Eric, Gaelin, Rae, Chow, your grandfather, and six of his royal guards are struggling to keep them in the room."

I can hear shouting and furniture smashing as Pam tries to find out what happened.

"Pam, tell them to calm down. Aurora just lost her cool for a moment and shifted into a Bengal tiger before she ripped the arm off a female werewolf for touching Quinn."

Pam bursts into laughter and almost drops the phone as she relays my message to the frantic mates. The shouting and smashing stop but I can still hear the fierce snarls coming from Yannick, Stark, and Bastian.

"Sookie, please tell me you got a picture?"

"No picture, Pam, but I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Or we could just come back to Mississippi and look for the three legged werewolf on the next full moon."

I hang up the phone as Pam bursts into another round of laughter. I can't help myself and let a small giggle escape my lips as I look back towards Quinn and Aurora.

"Quinn, my old friend, that's an amazing woman you have at your side. Not only is she breath taking, but she is also truly as fierce as any were in this room," says a were that has approached Quinn.

"Thank you, Robert, I couldn't agree more. Allow me the honor of introducing my mate, Aurora," says Quinn.

Aurora nods to the werewolf but says nothing.

"So I heard you say you now lived in the Viking area?" asks Robert.

"Yes, Aurora lives with his mate and bonded Sookie Stackhouse," answers Quinn.

"Are the rumors that you are now his lap dog true also?" asks Robert.

Aurora and Quinn both snarl at the werewolf taking to Quinn. He raises his hands in surrender and gives Quinn a nod.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I had to ask."

"Well, now I have answered. I moved to his area to be with my mate and I damn well bet any of you would do the same."

Robert looks at Aurora and agrees with Quinn whole heartedly. There are even a few yips of agreement from the werewolves surrounding them.

"Were to were, I'd watch my back. De Castro has a hard on for some chick in the Viking's nest and is using the fang council to get her. That twisted shit Bill Compton is trying to gather weres for De Castro in case it comes down to a war. I can't see any female being worth all this."

"Oh, I can, old friend, since it's my mate he wants."

Every were in the room starts to snarl at Quinn's words. Some are struggling to keep their human forms.

"Quinn, are you telling me a fang is trying to take a were's mate?" asks Robert.

"I am, old friend. The Viking is doing everything he can to stop a fight. But he stands with me if De Castro tries to take what is mine."

"Then so do I. You have my word that if De Castro moves against you to take your mate, Aurora, my pack will fight with you. We are proud to call you our friend, John Quinn, and we will stand with you in battle."

"Thank you, Robert. I hope it doesn't come to that. But I will not let De Castro place one cold finger on Aurora. Now if you'll excuse me, Aurora and I must return to our friends. I hope to see you again, old friend, but under better circumstances."

Robert grips Quinn on the shoulder and gives him a nod before turning back to his pack. Quinn and Aurora move quickly through the crowd to our booth.

"Sookie, are you ready to go? Aurora and I have gathered all we need and we must get back to Yannick, Stark, and Bastian. We can feel their turmoil."

Alcide, Calvin, and Jason decide that they'll stay and see if they can get anything else before the leave and we all agree to meet in Hot Shot tomorrow night. Aurora takes Quinn and my hands as we walk into the rear bathrooms in the club. Seeing no one around, she shimmers us to Fangtasia.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Quinn's POV

A soon as we shimmer into the rear hallway of Fangtasia, Aurora pushes me against the wall and starts to lick and nip at my naked chest. Normally I would close my eyes and enjoy the ride, but she is so frantic in her desire to have me it makes me concerned. I grab her shoulders and push her back to see that both her eyes are black pools of lust. I turn to get Sookie to grab someone, but her eyes have the same lusty black film covering them. I pick Aurora up by her waist as she wraps her legs around me snarling into my neck. I grab Sookie's hand and drag her behind me as I turn the corner to Eric's office. The door swings open as soon as we are in front of it and there stands Niall Brigant. His eyes run over both Sookie and Aurora.

"Get them inside the office. The goddess is in heat," Niall commands.

I take the two steps into the office and, before Niall can close the door behind us, Aurora lunges from my arms and flies towards Yannick, Bastian, and Stark, crashing into them. Sookie almost knocks her great grandfather to the floor as she dives for Eric, crushing her lips to his. I sniff the air and Niall is right, Aurora smells of nothing but lust and sex.

"Quinn, has Sookie had Aurora's blood in the last few days?" asks Niall.

"She drank from her tonight before we left for Mississippi," I answer.

"That explains her actions towards the Viking. I will take them to Pam's office while you try to calm Aurora. De Castro is growing impatient and we must get her out in the main bar for him to see before he comes looking for her," says Niall.

I watch as Niall and his personal guard struggle to move Sookie and Eric. The Viking is doing his best to fight off the sexual advances of his mate but he is finding it very, very hard. Pam, Rahni Jay, Gaelin, Rae, and Chow go back into the main bar to check on De Castro and the vermin. I walk slowly towards my mates to see them biting and kissing each other in a sexual frenzy. Eric's office looks like a war zone as I step over what is left of his desk crushed on the floor. I am close enough to touch Aurora. Yannick spins around, pulling me to him as he slides his hand down my pants, grabbing my staff. I am rock hard in an instant as he strokes me roughly, staring in my eyes. His actions drive Aurora wild as she watches over Stark's shoulder, moaning while he strokes her core with his fingers. Yannick has the same black film covering his eyes. I can feel his and Aurora's blood racing through my veins as he extends his fangs, ready to bite me. I grab his face, kissing him gently, before I speak.

"Yannick, I intend to have my way with you tonight as you take Aurora from behind. I'm going to drive deep inside of you and make you explode for me. I'm also going to have you take me in your mouth while you make love to Stark, Do you want this, Yannick?"

He snarls deeply as he removes his hand from my pants and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers and siding them down the front of his pants to circle his staff, He grinds his staff hard against our hands bringing himself to orgasm as he pricks his tongue against his fang and crushes his mouth against mine. His blood is like fire running down my throat and I almost forget everything, intending to claim him there and then, but Bastian's screams of pleasure pull me out. Yannick and I brake from our kiss to turn and see Aurora plunging two fingers deep into Bastian's tight ring while Stark drinks heavily from his inner thigh.

Both Bastian and Stark's eyes are clear. They are just drowning in Aurora's lust filled craze. I take my chance to get Aurora to stop this for now so we can go deal with De Castro.

"Babe, if we stop this now and go to the Viking's side, I promise tonight I will do things to you and our mates that will drive you wild. I'm going to order them to make love to you only as I desire. We are going to fuck you and drain you until you beg us to stop. You will scream my name as I fill you to the hilt, begging me to stop as I drive deeper."

This gets her attention. All four of them freeze, licking their lips and staring at me. My staff throbs painfully, pinned in my tight leather pants, begging to be released. I am fighting with everything I have to keep my head clear of Aurora's sexual pull.

"As you wish, Tiger. But know this, at some time tonight I am going to have everyone of your mates make love to you as I desire," says Aurora.

This shocks me. I may have claimed my male mates, but none of them has tried to make love to me. Aurora is intending on completing all her desires tonight. As she waves her hand, her dress from earlier this evening reappears and we walk from Eric's office. Just before we enter the main bar, Aurora grabs my hand, pulling me close and kissing me passionately before whispering in my ear, "It'll be you that will be screaming my name, Tiger." I hope I am ready for what we both have planned for each other. Eric, Pam, and Sookie are sitting at Eric's private booth with De Castro as we approach. Sookie's eyes have cleared and from the look on the Viking's face she has had her way with him before they joined De Castro. Unfortunately, Aurora and Yannick's eyes are still covered with the lust of a full blooded death dealer in the middle of heat as we approach De Castro.

"My beautiful Aurora, it delights me more than you could know to see you again, but I'm not happy that you keep me waiting," says De Castro.

"Your majesty, am I not worth the wait?" asks Aurora.

"That you are, but can I ask where you have been, my beauty?"

"You may ask, but the answer is as simple as I was hungry."

"Why not come to me and have a sip of my blood to quench your hunger?"

"De Castro, why would I sip and remain wanting, when if I wait I can take my time and take all I require from you? I can promise you will enjoy every minute."

I am standing behind Aurora and, as she says the words hungry, she rubs her hand over my swollen staff, leaning her back into my chest.

"I'd be more than happy to have you make me moan for you now, my goddess," says De Castro.

"I'll take a rain check on that if you don't mind. I will not rush what I desire to do with your body. But I must take my leave. It is my mates I must feed upon tonight. Please excuse Yannick, Quinn, and I for a moment, we must just grab a quick bite."

De Castro smirks and nods to Aurora. I can see that he is aroused and excited at the prospect of her words. Aurora takes my hand and leads me through the crowd back towards Eric's office with Yannick close behind. My blood is pumping as I realise she intends to whisk me away during the night and have each of them make love to me. As we enter Eric's office, Aurora waves her hand and it is all as new again. She lead us through another door, which enters into a small bathroom. Aurora climbs onto a small counter which has a huge mirror to its side and she opens her thighs, revealing that she has no panties on. Pulling me close, she doesn't let me kiss her as she unbuttons my pants, reaching in releasing my staff and allowing it to press against her inner thigh.

"Tell me you want this, Quinn. Tell me you want to watch as Yannick fills you," Aurora commands.

I am breathing heavily as Yannick pulls my pants down, exposing my naked ass and pushing me forwards to Aurora.

"I want to hear you tell Yannick how you want him to take you, while you and I watch him in the mirror thrusting into you," she says.

"Babe, stroke me while he enters me deep," I say.

My words do something to her. I can feel the heat pulsing from her core. She enjoys that I am excited and willing.

"I have a much better idea in mind for the rock hard staff of yours," Aurora says.

She reaches down, positioning the tip of my staff against her hot, wet nub. Yannick pushes his staff against my ring as Aurora turns my head so I can watch him in the mirror.

"Tell him," she commands.

I do as my lover requests and tell Yannick to enter my ring. He is not as large as Stark, Bastian, and I are but I moan quietly with pleasure as I take his full length. I tell him to claim me slowly as Aurora moves her hips, stroking my staff against her nub. She opens our connection fully and I can feel everything. I feel the pleasure Yannick is having as he penetrates me slowly, also his desire to thrust deep, filling me completely. I feel Aurora's pleasure as my staff pushes against her hot nub, building her orgasm. I moan the word, "deeper," as Yannick snarls, wrapping his arm around my waist, filling me to the hilt slowly and gently. I want this. My connection with the two of them grows with every second. Aurora is biting her lip as she moans uncontrollably. I can feel she is close, so I push my staff into her tight, wet core and repeat the word, "deeper," over and over as Yannick drives forward. Aurora watches as Yannick fills me, but, instead of pulling back, he keeps bucking his hips forward, plunging deep while always keeping me filled to the hilt. This is giving Yannick as much pleasure as I am receiving. We both grunt with overwhelming pleasure with each buck of his hips. I feel his staff swell as he increases the speed and force of his penetration, always keeping me filled completely. I am about to explode so I grab Aurora by the hips, pulling her towards me, thrusting my staff deep until it push against her womb. Yannick is now bucking his hips up at such an immense rate that I have to bite into Aurora's neck as my seed shoots deep inside her. Yannick lets out one last primal grunt before he explodes into my ring. He pulls out as I keep thrusting into Aurora through my orgasm. I grunt madly and I thrust as deep as I can go over and over. I can feel my second orgasm building as I bite harder into Aurora's neck, causing her core to tighten around my staff and we both explode together moaning each other's names. I drink heavily from her wound before letting go. I am still floating with pleasure as Aurora kisses me gently, whispering, "I love you."

"Babe, that definitely makes my top five," I tell her.

"And just think, you have two more to go before we get home and I'm sure you're going to love what Bastian has in-store for you. I'm wet just thinking about it."

I can't believe I am hardening again at her words. Aurora's blood is heating my body and I can feel her need for us. It is causing her pain not to fulfil her hunger. We straighten ourselves up and prepare to rejoin our other mates in the bar. Stark and Bastian look at us hungrily as we walk through the crowd and rejoin them. Yannick's eyes have cleared a little from our love making, but Aurora's seem to be getting darker.

"Aurora, De Castro was just asking when it would be possible for him to visit next," says Eric?

"It always pleases me to see your majesty, but why not make your next visit in four days so you may spend the whole night with us and celebrate my birthday with me. You may also allow me to cash that rain check we spoke of before," says Aurora.

De Castro's fangs pop out a little and I know he is thinking of Aurora's words in a sexual manner, but everyone in our nest is well aware that when Aurora said she intended to make De Castro moan it would probably be at the end of her blade. He stands and extends his hand to Aurora before kissing it and saying his goodbyes and his excitement of the days to come.

Once De Castro and his party have left the club, we all sit at Eric's booth before Aurora speaks.

"Sookie, I intend to do something tonight and I'm not sure how you are going to fell about it."

"Please don't tell me you are going to kill those Fellowship of the Sun members," says Sookie.

"No, my little fairy, we will have to keep them prisoner for another night and I'm sure Pam can organise them to be fed and watered. It is Bill Compton I speak of," says Aurora.

"Oh, then I have no problem at all. Bill Compton has messed with our family for the last time."

"Sookie, I think it's not only your sex drive my blood is affecting, am I sensing a little blood lust surfacing. You must know we intend to cause him immense pain and end his life."

"First, oh my god to the sex drive thing. I think I almost broke Eric before, not that I'm complaining. Anytime you'll let me, I'll definitely be in for a little sip of your blood. But Bill Compton has caused me pain for last time and I'd be more than happy to give a little back before he meets his final death."

"Lover, you were far from breaking me, but I won't deny I truly have not enjoyed myself like that in a few centuries. Maybe next time we could plan it a little better and not have your great grandfather standing outside the door," suggests Eric.

Everyone laughs as Sookie blushes but also licks her lips at the idea. Eric and Pam seem to buzz with excitement at the prospect of ending Bill Compton's life.

"Well, let us not keep the great Mr. Compton waiting," says Aurora.

Well all stand and walk out the back entrance to shimmer to Bill Compton's house for a visit.

We stand about three meters in from the tree line of Compton's house and watch two shadows move around the living room. It is decided that Aurora will entice Compton out into the open so we can have our fun with him before he meets his final death. Aurora removes her coat, shaking out her hair and returning it back to its beautiful, black, soft curls. It is hard for me to see her walk towards Compton's house looking so mouth watering. Before she reaches the front door, Compton senses someone approaching and opens the front door.

"Aurora, what brings you here tonight and what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" asks Compton.

"I'm hungry, Bill Compton, and I desire to feed," says Aurora.

"Where are your mates? I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to have you drink from them."

"They are back at the house. No one knows I'm here. It's you blood that sings to me, Compton. I may not like it, but I want it. Are you going to refuse me?"

Compton scans the tree line, seeing if this is a trick. His eyes widen at that thought of Aurora drinking from him. He takes a step towards her as the second person appears in the doorway. It is one of the young female fangbangers from Fangtasia.

"If he won't let you drink from him, gorgeous, you can have me. I've seen you at the club. I'm Sissy. Aren't you one of those winged guards Eric keeps around?"

"That I am, human, but it is not your blood I desire. Now, if you'll excuse us?"

The human huffs and walks back inside, slamming the door behind her. Compton closes the distance between him and Aurora, running his eyes over every inch of her.

"What will I get if I allow you to drink my blood? You hate me and let's not forget the fact you tried to kill me," says Compton.

"That is no concern to me at the moment. Wouldn't you like to feel the power my blood can give you as I feed? I think you do, Compton. Now stop playing games, I can feel you want this. Take your shirt off and let me see you."

My hand turns into a claw as I grab the closest tree to stop myself from running towards Compton and ripping his head of his shoulders. Who does he think he is playing these games? He rips open his shirt, exposing his naked chest as Aurora extends her fangs. Compton snarls with desire as Aurora licks his neck, plunging her fangs deep. Compton is moaning loudly as she drinks. Aurora pulls back and snarls at him, spitting the words, "I want more of you, Compton."

The fool moans, "yes," as Aurora shoves him violently down the stairs, causing him to crash to the ground. She exposes her wings as she licks her lips, walking towards him. Compton thinks this is some kind of death dealer foreplay so he fumbles with the button on his pants, trying to release himself. Aurora grabs him by the back of the neck, lifting him of the ground, biting ferociously into his neck and again drinking heavily.

Compton grabs at her body lustfully, moaning, "Oh God, yes, make me yours," to Aurora as she pulls back, throwing him into the clearing just in front of us. If the fool wasn't so intent in removing his pants he would have sensed us just a few meters away. Aurora flaps her wings, propelling herself on top of Compton. She stands above him, placing her black high heel over his staff and pushing firmly. He grinds his hips up, applying more pressure and moaning uncontrollably.

"You like it rough, don't you, Compton?" asks Aurora.

"God yes, I want you to make me bleed for you, death dealer," he moans.

"Do you like it when you have more than one participant in your sexual games, vampire?"

"Allow me to call Sissy. We can make her scream until she takes her final breath."

"I do not like the way you treat humans, Compton, but I will deal with that in a moment. I was thinking more along the lines of a certain fairy."

At that moment, Sookie walks from the tree line and straight to Aurora. Sookie steps in front of Aurora, kissing her passionately. Compton is going crazy with desire watching the two of them and grinding his staff against Aurora's shoe. Aurora twists her hand, causing her blade to appear as Sookie brakes from their kiss. Compton's eyes are fixed on the blade as Aurora runs it over his right nipple, cutting deep into his flesh. He chokes back his scream of pain as his eyes move from the blade to Sookie as she leans down and runs her tongue over the wound.

"You like this, don't you, Bill?" asks Sookie.

"Yes, I want you both so badly," he replies.

Sookie stands, extending her fangs, and looks at Aurora hungrily as she snarls and turns back to Compton.

"Then, Bill, I can promise we are going to make you scream for us," says Sookie.

Aurora spins around, plunging her blade deep into Compton's left shoulder, pinning him to the ground. We take this as our cue and walk from the tree line. Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and I extend our wings, snarling as Compton realises we are here to end his life. Screaming for the human Sissy, he struggles to pull the blade from his shoulder, but every time he grips the blades handle with this right hand his screams increase as the silver burns him badly.

"You bitch! They are going to know it was you and your nest of animals that did this and when they kill the Viking and that whore standing beside you, you will think of me and regret this day," screams Compton.

Aurora twists her hand again, making her other sword appear, as she snarls down at Compton. He flinches, expecting her to drive it into his flesh, but Aurora tosses the blade to her right, directly into Eric's open hand. Shock spreads across Compton's face as he realises the sold silver blade isn't burning the Viking's hand.

"As you can see, Compton, I've made a few changes along with everyone else in my nest. Now what was that again about my bonded and nest mates?" says Eric.

Compton screams in agony as Eric runs the blade over his naked chest. Compton tries to twist and grip the blade pinning him down again as Yannick steps on his right shoulder, bringing his blade down. There he lies, pinned by both his shoulders with sold sliver blades sizzling his flesh. Eric traces each of our names out on Compton's bloody chest. Compton's cries are heard by Sissy and she comes sprinting from the house, swinging a wooden stake around like she is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Pam laughs as she grabs the hysterical human and drags her back into the house. Stark grabs my hand and drags me back towards the trees as I am wondering what Pam intends to do with the human. Once we are about a meter into the tree line, he pushes me hard against a large oak face first then undoes his pants and releasing his swollen staff. I hear a second set of footsteps and turn my head to see Aurora watching us. He pulls down my pants roughly as Aurora takes the last few steps to stand next to me pinned against the tree. Stark is not gentle like Yannick as he thrusts into me for the first time, filling me with his full length. I can feel his power pouring over us as he takes all I had to give. I scream but the sound is drowned out by Compton's cries of agony. Aurora takes my chin in her hand and kisses me on my lips softy as Stark thrusts forcefully forward. Aurora's eyes are nothing but black pools of lust as Stark grunts and thrusts forwarded, filling me to the hilt.

"Beg for it, Quinn," commands Aurora.

Stark pulls back, just leaving his tip inside my ring, and waits for me. I look Aurora deep in the eyes as I plead with Stark to take me. This is not going to be slow and gentle. Stark plunges deep and hard over and over. He moans as he pounds into me. I need him deeper so I start to thrust back against his demanding strokes. This is what all three of us hunger for. Stark and I scream together as he fills me as hard and as fast as he can. Aurora bites her tongue and thrusts it into my mouth as we kiss passionately. I hadn't expected to explode so soon but I do and my seed shoots from my staff as Stark continues to pound into me roughly. Aurora brakes from our kiss and moves away a step as Stark grabs my hips, smashing into me until I scream Aurora's name and he explodes into my ring. He pulls out of me as my knees go weak and I drop to the ground exhausted from our sex season. He kisses Aurora deeply before we walk back out into the clearing to join our nest mates torturing Compton. Aurora gently lays me down on the soft ground and positions herself on my chest.

"I love you so deeply, Quinn. My heart aches when you're not touching me and to see your mates dominate you heats my blood."

"I could hear you say those words every second of every day until the end of time, Babe."

"I can't promise every second, but I can promise to show you every day how much I love and desire you."

For the first time ever we lie there kissing softly and gently, letting our love for each other flow through our bond. I am where I want and need to be. I love this woman-goddess-death dealer with my whole heart and I would give my life to protect her. Something in me starts to heat up as I increase the passion of our kisses. My chest tightens and I wrap my arms tightly around Aurora as we burst into a bright red flame. I know in that second that our bond has increased somehow as our hearts now beat in time with each other. I am now hers until my final death.

"Quinn, can you feel me? Can you feel my blood, my heart, my light?" she asks.

I close my eyes and push at out connection. I no longer need Aurora to open the bond between us. I am able to enter every part of her mind and body. I feel her move her wings as she adjusts her position and it is as if it is my wings moving. I trace the line of her face with my finger and I can actually feel the touch on my own skin.

"How can I feel all of this?" I ask.

"Our connection has completed. We will now live and die together, my beautiful, powerful Galenthias. I will not exist without you, John Quinn."

This is the first time she's ever said my full name and it is a beautiful sound.

"Marry me, Aurora? I know you may not believe in the human belief but I do and I want to connect myself to you every way possible. I, John Quinn, am asking you, Aurora, daughter of Poseidon, to be my wife."

"Quinn, you are now as much a part of me as Yannick, Bastian, and Stark. I love you so very much but we must talk with our mates before I can answer."

I kiss her on the nose and give her a nod before we both stand. Aurora laughs as she helps me brush leaves and twigs from my naked backside. I pull up my pants and Aurora pulls up the zipper and pushes the button through its hole before she winks at me saying, "We still have Bastian to play with."

I roar playfully as I scoop her up and swing her over my shoulder as she giggles and pretends to fight me off as I walk back out into the clearing. I am going to make her my wife if it takes me a hundred years. I haven't realised that we are both still covered with the bright red flames as I put Aurora back on the ground and take her hand. As soon as Yannick, Stark, and Bastian see us, they all burst into the same red flames as us and move to stand at our side.

Stark gives me a wink as he kisses Aurora on the shoulder and turns back to enjoy the fun Eric is having with Compton. Bastian kisses both me and Aurora on the foreheads saying the word, "Soon," and my mind races back to Aurora's words, "What Bastian has in-store for you, it makes me wet thinking about it."

But when Yannick kisses Aurora on the tip of her nose and gives me a lustful look, Aurora squeezes my hand and connects all three of our minds.

_"Show him, Quinn."_

I know what she means because the thought is running through my mind, even after my time with Stark. I let Yannick see himself filling me and bucking his hips up bring me to my end, always keeping me filled to the hilt. He snarls lustfully as his fangs drop and I notice his staff swelling in his pants.

_"So you enjoyed me, Tiger?"_

_"More than enjoyed, I can assure you."_

_"Was the Angel not fulfilling?"_

_"Let's just say I hope to have you do that to me again and again. Stark was fun but I do not crave his love making as I do yours, death dealer."_

Yannick is now rock hard as he looks over to Stark and lets a smirk set to his lips. Stark knows we are having a silent conversation and, by the look on this face, he is going to find out every detail when we return to the house.

Aurora and Yannick leave my side and move to stand over the bloodied body of Bill Compton.

"Have you been having fun, Mr. Compton?" asks Aurora.

Eric pushes Aurora's blade into Compton's cheek, causing him to scream as he turns his face to look upon Aurora. He spits dark red blood towards her feet before he speaks.

"They are going to rip your wings off, you filthy bitch."

"Now, Mr. Compton, who are these they? I'd hate to miss the opportunity to show them the same hospitality I am showing you tonight."

"Sissy will tell them what you have done. Eric didn't even know she was sent by the council to spy on him months ago."

"Oh tisk, tisk Bill. I'm sure Pam is keeping your little Sissy way too busy to be telling anyone anything. And when Pam's finished with her, I think Bastian, Quinn, and I may have a little fun with her. You don't think I don't know about the children she killed to please her last vampire master, do you? I can see how she enjoyed ending their lives as I'm going to enjoy ending hers. Now, because I'm in such a good mood, I going to let you choose which of us you'd like to end your life."

Aurora and Yannick pull their blades from Compton's flesh, waiting for him to choose. Eric has done quite a job on the vampire. There are large pieces of his thighs missing and his left eyes is so burnt it has sunk back into his eye socket. His ribs are exposed as if Eric had run the blade over every single one from start to finish.

Aurora tips her blade and traces it over Compton's bottom lip and says, "choose now," in a soft, sexy voice.

"This will be you undoing, bitch. I choose Sookie."

"Ah Billy boy, not such a smart choice. I may have ended you quickly but my little hybrid is hungry for your pain. Have fun with that."

Aurora twists her wrist and her blade vanishes as she walks towards Bastian and I. Compton begs her to come back as Sookie hits the screaming vampire over and over with power bursts, enjoying every second of his pain. Aurora takes both Bastian and my hands as we walk towards Compton's house. She asks us to kill our flames before we enter. We find Pam sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, gripping tight to Sissy shoulder as the two of them listen to Compton's cries. From the bite marks on Sissy's neck, it is obvious Pam has feed thoroughly, to Aurora delight. Sissy's eyes open wide when the three of us, with our wings spread, walk into the house.

"Good evening, Sissy. I think it only right I formally introduce myself and my family. I know you know Pam from Fangtasia. But my name is Aurora and standing next to me are Bastian and Quinn. I know you've also seen us at Fangtasia but do you know what we are?"

"Your Eric's personal guards, right? Some kind of winged vampire?" asks Sissy.

"We are the Viking's personal guards, but my darling Bastian is the only winged vampire of the three of us. Have you not heard of Quinn before Sissy?"

"They say he's some kind of super were fighter, but I'd never seen him before he showed up at the club with you. Since he's got wings, he can't be a were right?"

"Oh, he was definitely a were, but since he and I meet he has become much more. Has anyone told you what I am, Sissy? And you should know I can tell when you are lying."

"I've heard things like you're some kind of super warrior and all the vampires want you for themselves, but I thought it was just all talk. You're hot and all but I can't see you being all that," says Sissy.

"I am that, Sissy, but I am also much, much more. The only reason I'm about to tell you what I am is because I want you know why I'm going to do what I am to you."

"If you'll make me like your boyfriends, then I'll do anything you want."

"I know that is what you want, Sissy. You will say and do anything to become something more, won't you? I know about the children, Sissy. I can see everything you have ever done to get what you want. If I asked to right now to take one of my mates in your mouth you would, wouldn't you?"

She doesn't even answer as she pulls away from Pam's grip and walks towards me. I lunge forward and roar in her face. I am not letting this thing touch me in any way. Aurora grabs her hand and pulls her into a tight squeeze.

"He's magnificent, is he not? My blood boils at his power. But I don't think he likes you too much, Sissy. Let's see if my beautiful Bastian will allow you to pleasure him."

Aurora lets go of Sissy and the girl takes a wobbly step towards Bastian. He stands there calmly as she approaches. She grows in confidence as she reaches for the zipper. But, before she can made contact, Bastian bursts into a black flame, snarling at the girl. She quickly stumbles backwards, right into Aurora's waiting arms.

"It seems we have a big problem, Sissy. I can't really see the point of turning you if neither of my mates will let you touch them."

"How about you, Aurora? I don't mind pleasuring women, just ask Pam. I have been with her many times since I came to Fangtasia."

Aurora quickly looks at Pam and gives her a playful wink before turning back to Sissy.

"Ok, let's make a little deal. I know what you've done to get where you are. How about I show you what I've done and if you still want to be my little human toy we will talk?"

I don't know where Aurora is going with this as she places her hands on either side of Sissy's head and closes her eyes. After a second, Sissy's eyes shoot wide open and I see pure terror glaze over them. She starts to scream and try to pull away from Aurora. Blood starts to drip from Sissy's ears as her body starts to convulse. I open my mind to see what Aurora is showing her and it is terrifying. Aurora is reliving every battle, every creature she slaughtered, every cry and scream she'd heard on the battle field from both friends and foe. I start to cry as I feel Aurora's pain from the years of loneliness but she quickly changes what she is showing Sissy and finishes with the children Sissy has killed to gain the favour of a vampire. Aurora lets go of the human and she drops to the floor, screaming and smashing her head against the ground. Aurora's images play over and over.

"Aurora, what the hell have you done to her?" asks Pam.

"Pam, I wanted her to know the fear she gave the children she murdered. A quick death was too good for her. Let's see how she enjoys the screams and terror of my victims racing through her mind after centuries of battle," explains Aurora.

Pam gives Aurora a stern nod. Pam never seemed to like children but she definitely doesn't believe in taking their lives for fun or the pleasure of others. Sissy keeps smashing her head against the ground, unable to make a coherent sound. Whatever Aurora has done to her is definitely permanent. Aurora asks Pam to take Sissy outside and let Compton see what has become of her, if he is still alive, and tells her we'll be out shortly to join them.

Bastian walks into Compton's living room and pulls all the heavy curtains closed before moving one of the large chairs to the middle of the room and placing a medium sized side table in front of it. He turns, facing Aurora, stretching out his hand to her. Without a word, Aurora goes to Bastian and kisses him passionately. As Bastian kisses his way down Aurora's neck to her shoulder, he runs his finger down the length of her arm. I watch as a white light dances around her fingers, leaving five long thick black silk ribbons draped over her fingers. Bastian takes the ribbons and looks at me.

"Remove your pants and come to the chair, Quinn."

I do as he asks. I remove my pants, revealing my staff standing tall, as I walk towards the chair. I think he intends to have me sit in the chair, but instead he directs me to stand behind it and spread my legs. My staff pushes hard against the back of the chair as Bastian wraps the first two ribbons around my ankles, binding me tightly to the chair. He brushes his fingers between my cheeks as he moves to the front of the chair, ordering me to bend forwards. The chair back only comes to my waist so when I lean forwards my hands almost touch the two front legs of the chair. Bastian kneels in front of me and kisses my gently before he binds my wrists with the back ribbons to the front legs of the chair. He stands and removes his pants. Instead of moving behind me and claiming me as I expect, he calls Aurora over to him. He slowly removes her dress and lets me watch as he sucks each of her erect nipples before laying her on the table in front of me. He kneels between her open thighs and runs his tongue over her hot, wet core, always keeping eyes contact with me. Her hips buck up as Bastian sucks at her nub, causing her to scream his name. Pulling hard at the ribbons, I struggle to get free, wanting to touch her but the ribbons only tighten and cut into my flesh. Bastian extends his fangs, looking deep into my eyes as he bites into her thigh. He doesn't drink from her. He just bites over and over, letting her blood run down her smooth, soft, white skin. I roar and pull against my bindings again but these are no normal ribbons. The only way I am getting free is if Bastian or Aurora release me. I watch as Bastian stands and pick up the last ribbon lying on the floor. He stands behind me, pressing his staff against my ass, as he leans forward and wraps the ribbon around my eyes. The second my eyes are covered, I sense a fourth person in the room. I am scared and excited at the same time. I sniff the air to try and get the scent of the fourth person but whoever it is is masking the smell. Bastian slowly rubs his staff against my backside as I pull at the bindings. He brakes our contact and two seconds later someone cups my chin and lifts my head. I think it could be Aurora but then I feel the tip of someone's staff as they push it into my mouth. It has to be Bastian. He is gentle as he pushes his length deep into my mouth. He grips my chin a little harder and thrusts forward almost choking me as a second set of hands spreads my cheeks and thrusts hard and deep into my ring. I scream but it is muffled as I am filled completely. Whoever is behind me is large and commanding as he thrusts forward. The person in front of me pulls back and moves away as I am pounded from behind. Whoever it is leans forwards and whispers in my ear.

"Calm yourself, young one. I'm only here to give you pleasure and warm you up for my goddess."

I roar and rip at the ribbons. I've never heard this voice before. He grips my hips and strokes in and out of me slowly. I hated my body as it starts to respond to this stranger. My head shoots up as Aurora starts to moan. They aren't making love but they are doing something to give her pleasure. The stranger behind me pulls out completely before he thrusts back in deeply. I bite down on my tongue to stop myself from moaning.

"I'm not going to stop until you give yourself to me, Quinn," says the stranger.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I demand.

"Who I am is not important at the moment. But as to why I'm doing this, it is simply that it excites my goddess to see you claimed by someone you don't know. Stark and Yannick will never know of this, so stop fighting me and enjoy what I'm about to do to you. She's watching us. She knows you want this so give yourself to me, Quinn."

He pulls back and thrusts forward again, harder this time, filling me. I know he has more length but he is building me up to take all of him. I can't fight it any longer. I lift my head and moan. He is magnificent with his control, each thrust is strong but controlled and gentle he presses his body to mine, reaching between me and the chair to stroke my staff.

"You are so tight and hot, Quinn. I could fill you for hours, but that is not our game for tonight. Are you ready for me, Tiger? I'm going fill you completely."

He strokes my full length slowly while he speaks. When he releases my staff and places both his hands on my hips, I moan in anticipation. He pulls back so his tip is just at my entrance before he thrusts forward. I scream as his groin slaps against my backside. He is huge and relentless as he pulls back again and thrusts forward, filling me completely. He screams, "YES," over and over with each of his explosive, penetrating thrusts. I've never been so vocal during sex before but I can't stop myself. Someone kneels in front of me and starts to kiss and lick my neck. I know it is Aurora by her sweet smell and soft loving kisses. I lean my head against hers as I moan and grunt with each thrust. My stranger shouts, "take all of me," as he lets go of his control and slaps his groin hard against my backside with the most magnificent thrust. I scream, "fill me," over and over and he claims me. He is relentless as he plunges deeply into me over and over. I moan, "YES, YES, YES," and thrash at my bindings as I explode. I go limp against the chair but my stranger isn't finished. He keeps pounding hard and deep until his staff swells inside of me and releases his seed. He lets out one last primal grunt before he falls against my back, panting as he kisses the back of my neck.

"You were amazing, Quinn. I look forward to the day my goddess calls me again to claim you."

With that he pulls out of me and vanishes from the room. I am still lying limp against the chair trying to catch my breath when I feel someone undoing my restraints. Once I am free, I go to remove the ribbon covering my eyes, when Aurora grabs my hand.

"We haven't finished yet, my love. Bastian and I have been waiting patiently watching you. It is our turn now," says Aurora.

"Please, Babe, I don't think I can. That was truly mind shattering. I need a moment," I plead.

"I promise you will not regret Bastian so soon after your mystery lover."

"Who was he?"

"No more questions. Come let me guide you to the floor."

Aurora helps me lie on the floor and when I go to turn over to lie on my stomach she stops me and pushes me down so I am on my back. She lies next to me on the floor, kissing my chest and neck, when Bastian opens my thighs and lifts my right leg and rests it on his shoulder. Aurora turns to lie on her back next to me as she grabs my hand and guides it to her wet core. We intertwine our fingers and begin stroking her nub when Bastian pushes forward entering me. I start to moan instantly with each thrust as I rubbed Aurora's nub. My leg pushes hard against Bastian's chest as he pushes forwarded. He leans forward, increasing his depth, as he removes my blind fold to let me watch him make love to me. Keeping the pressure, he starts to thrust his hips forward hungrily. He lifts my hips, allowing him complete access to fill me to the hilt. Aurora is right about making love with Bastian so soon after my mystery lover. It is sensational. My staff swells again and, due to Bastian position on top of me, each time he thrusts forward his body applies pressure to my staff pressed between us. I feel my end rising, so I start to grind my and Aurora's fingers against her nub. I am panting and grunting with each of Bastian's strokes. He is trying to calm me down and take it slowly but I need more. I beg him to plunge deep and hard.

"As you wish for now, Quinn, but I will take you again soon and take my time with you. This I promise."

He tightens his grip on my hips so much it becomes painful as he lifts me up and leans back to plunge forward. This position is amazing. I feel all of him as he thrusts forward. I am racing towards my release quickly, so I grab Aurora and bring her hot core to my mouth. I could explode at that moment, having her on top on my mouth while I work her nub with my tongue. Aurora's new position also excites Bastian as he thrust forward fast and hard. I moan into Aurora's core as I taste her hot, sweet honey. She is grinding her nub against my tongue, panting my name and I know she is close. I roar as she explodes in my mouth, causing my seed to shoot from my staff all over my stomach. Hearing both our releases, Bastian drives forward filling me completely as he spills his seed only seconds later. We lie next to each other covered in sweat and breathing heavily, feeding on the pleasure we've just felt. I roll over and kiss Aurora before asking her again to marry me.

"Bastian, I don't think he was completely satisfied if he can still talk," Aurora teases.

"Satisfied? This sex season with the two of you and the mystery man almost killed me, Babe," I pant.

We all lie there laughing for a moment before Bastian stands and collects all our clothes. He places my pants and Aurora's dress next to us before he pulls on his pants.

"Even though I'd love to say here naked with you two all night, there still the matter of Bill Compton outside and I think Quinn needs to talk to Yannick and Stark," says Bastian.

He reaches down and gives me his hand to help me up before he gives me a wink. I know at that moment he is happy for me to marry Aurora in a human ceremony. I just hope Stark and Yannick felt the same. There is also the matter for her saying yes to also deal with. First thing first, we are all dressed within a minute and walking out the front door to see if Sookie had finally given Bill Compton his final death.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Sookie's POV**

My blood is heating every time I hit Bill with a power burst. By the look in his eyes, he knows the weak human he'd tormented and twisted for months is drowning within the new hybrid that I am becoming. I hit him with at least twenty bursts and there isn't anything left of his legs or his left arm as he lies limp on the ground in front of me, begging for his life. Eric stands behind me thrilled at the excitement I am bathing in as a result of my torturing Bill.

"Sookie, what have they done to you?" asks Bill.

"They have given me my true life, Bill. Do you not like what I have become?" said Sookie.

"This is not you, Sookie. Kill the Viking and release me and I will protect you from them."

Yannick and Stark let out a laugh before they walk over to the tree line, awaiting the return of their mates. I feel fingers brush my ankle and turn back to Compton as he again reaches out with his remaining hand trying to make a connection in a final attempt to save his life.

"Now why would I kill my Viking? He and he alone can make my body burn with a fire that is more powerful than even you could imagine, Bill Compton," I say.

Eric steps forward, wrapping his hands around my waist, and begins tracing my body as I close my eyes and lean into him. We hear the front door of Bill's house open and close as Pam comes walking towards us, dragging the Fangbanger we'd seen before. She is screaming and smacking her own fists into her head. It is as if she is trying to take her own life. Once Pam is at our side, she drops the human next to Bill before giving me a huge smile at my handy work.

"I find myself becoming quite attracted to you, Sookie. I think I'm finally starting to see what my master sees in you," says Pam.

"You've know what impeccable taste I've had for years, Pamela. Now can please tell me why that human is clawing at its head?" asks Eric.

"Eric, aren't we going to share our toys? We always used to share," Pam pouts.

Eric looks from Pam to me and I see his eyes widen at the prospect of Pam and I having some girl time. I'll have to admit the idea is becoming more and more delicious the more I think about it. I hungrily lick my lips while looking at Pam and get a lustfull snarl back from Eric's child. Eric tightens his arms around me and nips at my neck before he nods towards the human screaming on the ground.

"Master, she was sent to spy on us and feed information back to Compton before he relayed it to the council. There is also the matter of her killing human children for her last master. Aurora decided, after she'd had to look at the horrific things this human had done, she'd share some of her darker memories to even things out."

"And I'm presuming her new state is a permanent one."

"Eric, you and I have had our fun over the years, we can only imagine what our Aurora has been up to. I think I can promise that this humans would be better off given death then staying like this."

I turn quickly in Eric's arms as I feel Rahni Jay appear in the clearing. She speaks with Yannick and Stark before she scans the clearing and approaches us.

She gives Pam a sexy wink before addressing Eric.

"Viking, Niall has sent me to ask if the goddess will come to the fairy realm and represent your nest at Niall side. We would be greatly honored to have the goddess in the house of Brigant."

"You will have to ask Aurora yourself, but I do not have a problem with her going if she wishes to. Is all well in your realm?" asks Eric.

"We have had problems keeping the gates between the fairy realm and the human realm locked. In the last six month there have been five attempts at entry and unfortunately two succeeded."

"Who is trying to enter your realm?"

"We don't know who, but all tempts have been made by vampires or weres which has us thinking it could be one of the kings or queens attempting to move on our kind. We also hate to admit it, but it seems that one of our own could be assisting in the attempts."

"I understand, Rahni Jay. Please let Niall know if there is anything I can do, he is just to ask."

"We are grateful, Viking, but Niall hopes having Aurora at the Fae council meeting under the house of Brigant will give us the information we require."

Rahni Jay looks at what is left of Bill lying on the ground and gives me a great big smile. I raise my hand to hit Bill again with a power burst but stop short when Stark snarls and looks towards the house. Aurora, Bastian, and Quinn are walking towards us. Stark moves quicker than my eyes can follow to appear next to them. Sniffing Quinn intently, he shoots Aurora a look but she quickly shakes her head no, stopping him from whatever he is about to say. I am not the only one to notice this exchange. Yannick is scanning the house and tree line looking for danger as Eric releases me and walks towards them. Stark watches Aurora like she is about to vanish from his sight forever. Every movement she makes he counteracts.. He is standing so close behind her that if she attempts to shimmer I'm sure he'll be able to follow. After Yannick feels like there is no immediate danger approaching us, he moves towards Aurora watching Stark's alert behavior intently. Aurora must sense Stark's rising fear because she reaches behind herself and takes his hand in hers before addressing Eric.

"I see Sookie has been having fun, Eric."

"We have all been enjoying our time with Compton, but what is wrong with the Angel?" asks Eric

"He is fine, Eric, I can assure you. He's just over reacting."

I see Aurora give Stark's hand a squeeze, but he never relaxes. Who or what does he smell on Quinn that has got him all worked up? It is obvious to Eric that this is all Aurora is going to say on the matter as she moves with Stark still glued to her towards Bill lying on the ground. She gives the fangbanger a kick to move her out of the way before she glances over at the dying vampire.

"Sookie, I see you have not finished playing with your toy," says Aurora.

"What can I say? I hate to rush things that give me pleasure," I say.

"I grow prouder by the minute to call you my roommate. Would you like me to help you with your games?" Aurora offers.

I give her a smile and look down at Bill who is watching our every move. Aurora turns and places her free hand on Stark's cheek, looking into his eyes and smiling at him lovingly before she releases his hand and moves to stand behind me. She places both her hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear for me to build my power. I do as she asks and, once the burst is becoming visible at my finger tips, she slowly runs her fingers down my arms and intertwines her finger with mine.

It is my power and my power alone that is building in my hands but having Aurora's fingers intertwined with mine is allowing me to control it as I've never been able to before. Both our hands are facing upwards towards the sky and it is as if my power is liquid balancing within our palms. I tilt my left hand slightly and allow a small drop to fall and hit Bill on the chest. It burns through his chest as if it is acid mixed with silver. From the screams coming for Bill, this is by far the worst we've done to him tonight. Aurora presses herself tight against my back and licks my earlobe. My body begins to burn with excitement as I let another drop spill. Bill is pleading for us to end his life when Aurora tilts both our hands towards his body. But instead of my power spilling out of my hands and all over his body, it becomes two long streams of light dancing from my hands as if they are ropes I am waving around. I drag the strands of power over Bill's chest, watching the pain dancing in his eyes before Aurora releases my hands and stepped back. I raise my hands above my head and bring them down with as much force as I can. When then glint from my power burst fades, there is nothing left of Bill Compton but a pool of blood and sludge. Something in me snaps and whatever hold, even as small as it was, from consuming Bill's blood month ago has broken. I am free of him once and for all.

I turn to Eric and watch him close is eyes taking a deep breath before he stretches his arms wide inviting me in. He kisses the top of my head whispering, "I love you," into my hair.

Eric lifts my chin and kisses me gently before we both turn to look at the rest of our nest mates. Stark has quickly moved back into his position directly behind Aurora, holding her hand as if it is his anchor. Bastian, Yannick, and Quinn watch him intently, always looking for what has Stark spooked. Pam gives Rahni Jay a little nudge towards Aurora.

"My goddess I have been asked..." starts Rahni Jay.

"You may stop there, Rahni Jay. Yannick and Stark have already told me of your request. Yannick, Stark, Bastian, Quinn, and I will travel to the Fae realm, but I ask you to stay and keep watch with Talon until my mates and I return to our nest mates," Aurora cuts her off.

Rahni Jay nods as Aurora calls for Talon. I still have no idea where the night fury goes to nest when he isn't with Aurora, but it is a nice comfort to think he is keeping an eye on us somewhere from the woods surrounding our house. Talon comes swooping down from the sky and lands on Aurora's out stretched hand. No words are spoken as Aurora and the night fury look each other in the eyes, but when Talon turns he looks at Eric before letting out one of his cries and flying to Eric's shoulder. Eric shifts slightly to accommodate the night fury's weight before he raises his hand and strokes his head.

"Eric, Talon will stay close and come when you call. I ask you, Sookie, Pam, and Rahni Jay to stay in Pam's quarters with the doors locked until we return," says Aurora.

"As you wish. Will you be returning before night fall? We are expected in Hot Shot at first dark," says Eric.

"We will be back before you rise if we leave now."

"What are we to do with the human and Compton's remains? If another vampire finds them they will come straight to us as we are the closest nest."

Aurora bends down to Sissy, lifting her head so she has no choice but to look in Aurora's eyes.

"Sissy, it is Bill that is making you see those pictures in your mind. Find the stake you held before and kill him. If anyone tries to stop you, the pictures will play over and over again, never stopping. Tell me, Sissy, who killed vampire Bill?"

The fangbanger jumps to her feet yelling, "I must kill Bill. I killed Bill," as she races to the house. She is only inside a few seconds when she comes racing back still yelling, "I must kill Bill. I killed Bill." She drops to her knees in front of the pile of blood and sludge, stabbing the stake into the outline that used to be Bill Compton over and over.

"This is the only peace she will ever know. If she stops attempting to kill him, my images will return stronger than before. When someone comes looking it will appear that Sissy ended Compton's life and no one else. I actually pity the poor fool that tries to stop her at her task," says Aurora.

We all watch as Sissy drives the stake into the pile of mush over and over. Talon shoots to the air just before Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn follow us back to the house and shimmer to the Fae realm.

**Stark's POV**

I know that smell the second I catch the scent. Gerard has been close enough that Quinn reeks of him. It is almost as if he's bathed in his scent. The only way for that to happen is if Aurora called him. He hates leaving the ocean kingdom and would do it for no one but Aurora or Poseidon. After Aurora and Val had saved me from Hades's kingdom and took me back to Poseidon's palace, Gerard would always watch me with a concerned look on his face. I always felt it was because he was Val's mate and he hated the idea of me having Val's blood. But when Val fell to the Hades twins and Aurora left us to end their lives, it's was Gerard who blocked her from me. Even in his darkest moments feeling the loss of his mate, he would block my connection with Aurora, making it impossible for me to find her. The connection the two share is stronger than that of mates. We all thought Gerard's life would end soon after Val's but Aurora did something before she left binding the two of them and keeping him alive. He is the strongest of the remaining merpeople and a personal guard of Poseidon himself. Why would he leave his home to come to Bon Tempts? In the beginning I dreamt every night that Aurora and I would become mates as Val and Gerard where. We had been together for over two thousand years and I believed she loved me but we had never made love and she had never said the words. I still remember the night she called me to watch the ocean reveal it miraculous gifts. When she felt dark from all the battles and death surrounding her, Aurora would travel to the human realm and sit in view of her father's ocean and watch its creatures. My heart always sang when she'd call me to sit with her. The moon was high in the sky as I shimmered to a cliff face where Aurora was watching orcas breach in the still ocean.

"Are they not the most beautiful things you have ever seen, Stark?" she asked.

"I can see the beauty you see, but they hold nothing to you, my goddess."

"My brother thinks it fits me well, that my favorite of the human realm creatures is called a killer whale. I believe he thinks I take pleasure in only the creatures that bring death and destruction."

"Aurora, your brother loves you, as do I. He loves everything about you, as I do."

"Do you Stark? Would you have said these words if your kind was still in great numbers? Would an Angel love a death dealer? I think not. It saddens my heart that I am grateful you where captured by Hades's devil sons. What blackness flows through my blood that I am grateful at your loss and pain?"

"Please, Aurora, listen to my heart and tell me I do not love you."

"I do not doubt you love me in some way, Stark. But do you love me as I wish it? And if I was capable of loving you as much as you deserve, would I not send you back to your sky and gift you another of your kind so you may live the life you should have?"

I'll remember that last statement word of word until I am no more. She just admitted she loved me. In two thousand years I had never kissed, hugged or made love to the creature standing next to me. I could wait no more. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her face to mine. Before she could tell me to stop, I crushed my lips to hers. This was why I spent weeks chained in the cell in Hades's kingdom and I'd live it again for a hundred years if it lead to that moment.

I am snapped from my memory by Aurora's lips brushing mine. We've been in the Fae realm for around thirty minutes and stand under a large ghost gum awaiting Niall's arrival. She takes my hand and lead us away from our mates. We are now standing on a lavender covered hillside, looking over the majestic landscape that is the Fae realm. She places both her hands on my cheeks and looks deep into my eyes. Hers may be hidden by the black of her lust but mine are open for her to read all.

"Why are you doubting my love for you, Stark?" she asks.

"Why did you call him?" I ask.

"Gerard is not your enemy, Stark."

"Please no riddles, no games, just tell me if you are leaving to take your place at your father's side."

"Stark, now it is time for you to listen to my heart. My wishes have not changed from that night on this cliff. I love you. If it was not for Val, I would have bonded myself to you the first time I laid eyes on you."

"I am lost, my goddess. I joined with you when you took Bastian, Quinn, and Yannick as your mates and I love them as much as you, but I cannot understand your need to call Gerard."

"I called him to claim Quinn at my and Bastian's pleasure. I am not leaving you, Stark. I may show the others more attention every now and then, but this was only because I thought you sound in our love. Please, Stark, be honest. Do you think I love them more than I love you?"

"I know you love me, but there is more to you calling Gerard then just you wanting to watch him claim Quinn. You may not know it, but it's there. You once asked me if I would have loved you even though we are what we are. I never answered you that night, but tonight I will. I would have found you, Aurora. From the first breath my body has taken to the last it shall breath, I was always going to be yours. I have never bedded another unless it was with you and I never shall. We have suffered loss and heart break but I would not change any of it if there was a chance I would have never found you."

"Stark, do you know why it took us over two thousand years to make love and create our bond?"

"I believed it was that you were unsure of your feeling for me."

"No, my Angel, it was because you where my first. I had never made love with another until that night we created our bond on the cliff face over the ocean. I was unsure of my hunger for you. In my heart, I'd dreamt of you making love to me night after night for over a thousand years, but my fear of killing you was stronger than my hunger. Val and Gerard mated out of need first and then their love grew. Gerard almost lost his life the night he and Val bonded and it was thought any creature I'd attempt to mate with would suffer the same fate. I fell in love with you first and Val and Gerard feared I would kill you when we bonded, causing myself nothing but pain and heart break. The reason Gerard watched you the way he did was because, the second Val and I returned with you from Hades's kingdom, he felt my feelings for you."

Was it possible? I knew the first time we'd make love was special but I had no idea it was as special for her as it was for me. Her explanation of Gerard's behavior explains a few things but I will not drop my guard around him until I have confirmed it, Aurora sighs and whispers Gerard's name. Within a second there he is. He looks around, taking in his surroundings, before extending his hand to Aurora. She takes it without a second thought and lets him pull her towards him. He grips her by the waist and lifts her into the air, spinning her around before placing her back on the ground and resting his arm across her shoulders.

"I have not heard from you in seven hundred years and now you call me twice in one night. I'm starting to think you miss me, Aurora," he says.

"I will always miss you, Gerard, but I have called you here to speak with Stark," says Aurora.

"I see your still alive, Angel boy. What can I do for you?" asks Gerard.

"Do you regret my bonding with Aurora, Gerard?" I ask.

He looks at Aurora with confusion as she takes his hand and a ribbon of water snakes from her shoulder down her arm and weaves its way up his arm, tying the two together. His brow frowns as he takes in all the information Aurora is feeding him. While Aurora and Gerard are communicating, Niall appears next to Bastian, Yannick, and Quinn, who are watching us closely. Gerard brakes the water connection and starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stark, how could you think I hated you? You have my mate's blood and Aurora loves you. I'm surprised she's kept you around if you're so insecure with your bond. Everything Aurora has said is true. And you must know the reason I blocked her from you was that I didn't want you suffering the same pain I was in if she fell. I loved Val with all that I am and I knew you felt the same for Aurora. I was only trying to protect you from the fate you and I were given loving children of the gods," Gerard explains.

My blood is telling me that every word he speaks is the truth. I have been a fool to think anything different, but when you love someone as much as I love Aurora your mind and heart walk a tight line between panic and calm. I always felt I was undeserving of such love and at any moment it would be taken from me. I lower my head and let the unnerving thoughts drain away. Gerard lifts my chin and pulls me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"Maybe next time Aurora will let you come and play when she calls me next."

I tighten my arms around Gerard, bathing in the fact that Aurora loves me and he knows it as much as I do. I kiss his cheek playfully before I let him go and take Aurora's hand.

"Gerard, would it be unpleasant for you to return tomorrow night and help me with some training I'd like to do? I'm sure father has told you of my intent to end Hades," asks Aurora.

"I have spoken with your father in regards to this matter. I will return tomorrow night to train with you but you should also know I will be accompanying you into battle when you decided to end Hades's life," says Gerard.

"I will be grateful with your assistance with training but I cannot ask you to go to battle with me, Gerard. It is too dangerous."

"Aurora, you may be my goddess and the sister of my fallen mate, but just remember, little one, it is me that trained you for battle when you where but a child and I'm pretty sure I could still take you with a blade. Now zip those pretty lips of yours and I'll see you tomorrow night. Kiss the tiger for me."

With that he is gone. Aurora huffs a little at Gerard's words before she lets a huge smile spread across her face.

"What has happened here tonight is only between you and I, Stark. I would like to keep Gerard's identity a secret a little longer."

"Tell me one more time you love me and my lips are sealed."

Aurora jumps into my arms and begins telling me she loves me in between the rapid onslaught of kisses she is placing all over my neck, cheeks, and lips. After around five minutes of, "I love you," and kisses, we decide it is time to rejoin our mates and make our appearance at the Fae council.

**Sookie's POV**

Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Quinn, and Bastian have been gone for around forty minutes and the sun is beginning to rise when Rahni Jay pops out of the room to watch the house with Talon. We should let the pull of the sun take us but with our nest mates gone we are feeling too unsettled to sleep. Eric and I are sitting on the large king bed watching Pam pace the room when I feel Aurora push into my mind.

_"We are with your great grandfather, my little hybrid, and will be returning as soon as the council has reached a decision. Why don't you take this time to strengthen you connection with Eric and Pam?_"

Before I can let Eric and Pam know Aurora has made contact with me, Aurora pushes an image of Eric, Pam, and I into my mind. My body begins to heat up with what Aurora is showing me. Eric senses my excitement as I watch Pam walking from one side of the room to the other.

"Do you desire her, my lover?" asks Eric.

"I desire the both of you to make love to me," I reply.

"Then make it so, my Sookie."

Eric gently pushes me from the bed towards Pam. As Pam turns towards me, I begin to slowly undo the buttons of my shirt, exposing my breasts. She knows my intent immediately and she looks to Eric quickly to make sure it is okay before her fingers replace mine, finishing the last two buttons on my shirt. As soon as my breasts are exposed, Pam quickly takes my right breast in her mouth and begins working my nipple. I let out a moan as I thread my fingers in her hair. I hear the bed creak as Eric moves to stand behind me, pushing his swollen staff against my backside. My core is dripping with excitement as Pam starts to remove my pants, leaving me naked between two sexually ravenous vampires. I remove one of my hands from Pam's hair and reach behind me to rub Eric's staff which is still trapped in his pants. He snarls with pleasure as he takes my other breast in his large hand and starts to squeeze and pinch at my erect nipple. Pam releases my nipple and begins kissing her way down my stomach. She glides her fingers over my core before she replaces them with her mouth. I let out a lusty scream as Pam grips my thighs and plunges her tongue into my core before sucking hard on my nub. Eric pulls away from me as I fight to stay standing with the pleasure Pam is giving me. She knows exactly how to plunge, stroke, and suck at my core to bring me the most amazing pleasure. My head falls back as she flicks the tip of her cool tongue over my throbbing nub, causing me to pant and scream while my explosion hit. I scream, "Bite me." Instead of Pam turning her head and biting into my thigh as I expected, she bites into the soft flesh around my nub, sucking hard and bringing my second explosion racing. I stand there riding out my pleasure, trying to catch my breath when Eric, now completely naked, grabs my waist, pulls me close to him, and orders Pam to undress and lie on the bed.

As Pam lies on the end of the bed, Eric moves me so I am standing between her open legs. I lean forward, running my hands over her soft breasts while Eric takes hold of my hips and begins grinding his staff against by ass. Pam moans quietly as I pinch at her erect, pink nipples. Eric places his hand on the middle of my back, pushing me down towards Pam's breasts. I lick my lips before I hungrily take her breast in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around her nipple before I bite into her breast, sucking hard. Pam begins to pant and moan as I feast on her full, firm breast. Eric leans forward, licking and kissing my back, as I move to Pam's other breast. I am shocked when Eric stands up straight, pulling me back so my lips are just above Pam's core as he positions his staff at my entrance. I wait for him to enter me but he doesn't. He just stands there waiting. I am not sure I'll be able to give the pleasure Pam has just given me but I want to taste her so badly. I trace my tongue over her core and am met with a beautiful moan of delight escaping Pam's lips. She tastes so sweet I need more. I move my tongue until I find her nub and begin circling it slowly. Pam's hips start to move as I position the tip of my tongue on her nub and stroke gently. She grips the back of my head and pushes my tongue harder onto her nub as Eric thrusts forward. He stabs his staff so deep it makes me scream into Pam's core. Eric is plunging in hard and deep, grunting loudly with every thrust. I grip Pam's hips hard and begin sucking and grinding her nub. She screams my name as her core explodes into my mouth. I don't stop stroking her nub with my tongue even thought her hips are bucking and she is begging me to stop as Eric increases his speed, thrusting deep inside me. Never stopping, I scream into Pam's core, working her throbbing nub as Eric's drives hard and deep. I feel his staff swell as he pounds forward. Pam thrashes frantically as her second orgasm hits. Eric is still claiming me deeply and grabs my right shoulder, pulling me away from Pam's core and standing me upright as plunges his fangs into my neck and drinks heavily as we both explode with pleasure.

My legs give way under me when my orgasm rolls to an end. Eric scoops me up and lays me next to Pam before climbing in and wrapping his arms around me.

"Was it everything you hoped it was, my lover?" Eric asks.

"Much, much more," I reply.

Eric chuckles and kisses my neck as we feel calm wash over us. Aurora, Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn are back in the house. Pam pulls a blanket over us, kissing me gently, before we let the pull of the sun finally take us.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I wake at around six o'clock and notice Pam has left her room. I have mixed feelings about what happened last night. I don't regret any of it but now that I've had the experience I don't think it is something I'll find myself doing on a regular basis. As I lie there in Eric's arms, I wonder how he feels about the events of last night.

"What is racing through that mind of yours, my lover?" asks Eric.

"I was thinking about last night," I say.

"Has it finally hit you that Bill Compton is no more?"

"No, Eric, Bill Compton isn't even an afterthought. I was thinking about what you, Pam, and I did last night."

"Do you wish to do it again?"

"No and Yes. With the mood swings I've been having in regards to sex with Aurora around lately, I can't say it'll never enter my mind again, but for the moment I'm content with just you and I sharing a bed."

"I'm glad to hear that, my lover. Even though it excited me immensely to see you enjoying yourself last night, I have to admit I was not happy about sharing you. If it was with anyone else but my child I believe I would not have been a part of your sexual play. I know I have no right to say that after centuries of sexual partners, but I wish to be the only person to bring you pleasure now that I have finally found you, my Sookie."

"For now, I think I can live with that."

Eric lets a smile set on his face as we both leave the bed and get ready for our visit to Hot Shot. Pam and Rahni Jay are sitting in the lounge talking quietly when we emerge from Pam's room.

"Did you sleep well last night, Master?" asks Pam.

"You are well aware of how we slept, Pam. Has my brother come downstairs as yet?" asks Eric.

"Bastian is with Quinn in the kitchen. The tiger is eating as always. Aurora, Stark, and Yannick are in the backyard waiting for them to finish."

"Why are they separated from their mates? They always sit together while the tiger feeds," asks Eric.

"Aurora's lust has increased from last night, so Yannick and Stark are letting Bastian and Quinn feed alone for the moment."

Oh this is going to be an interesting night. I wonder how things went in the Fae realm if Aurora is all hot and heavy.

"Rahni Jay, have you heard how things went last night?" I ask.

"Niall contacted me earlier. The council have given our house permission to do as it must to protect its people. They would refuse Niall nothing now that the house of Brigant has the only god and goddess in our realm," says Rahni Jay.

"What does Niall intend to do?" I ask.

"We will kill any creature attempting to cross the gates into our realm without permission."

I'm sure my great grandfather knows what he is doing, so I nod to Rahni Jay and move into the kitchen to get something to eat. Quinn is diving into a huge tray of ribs like it is one of his last meals while Bastian sits at his side drinking a True Blood. It still shocks me how all of Aurora's mates are with each other. They are all creatures that, only months before, would have killed each other rather than sit and share a meal as they are now. I sit at the table looking towards the backyard to see if I can see Aurora, Yannick, and Stark.

"They're flying with Talon at the moment so you won't be able to see them, Sookie" says Bastian.

"How bad is she?" I ask.

"Let's just say that if Niall hadn't requested us in the Fae realm, Quinn probably would be too exhausted to move tonight."

Quinn snarls at Bastian before he shoves another rib into his mouth Bastian just shrugs his shoulders, smiling at me, not letting Quinn's display hold any ground.

"Am I going to lose any fingers if I steel a few of your ribs, Quinn?" I ask.

He mumbles something, but due to his mouth being full I can't understand a word that comes out. Bastian takes an empty plate that is sitting on the table and places six ribs on it before he pushes it towards me. We sit there for about twenty minutes eating in silence before Pam, Eric, and Rahni Jay enter the room. Since Quinn has finished eating, he and Bastian stand and walk towards the back door.

"Brother, before you leave we must talk about your goddess," says Eric.

Quinn has been away from Aurora for as long as he wishes to be, so he continues walking out the back door while Bastian turns to talk to Eric.

"What do you wish to discuss, Eric?" asks Bastian.

"Is all well with you and the goddess and the trip you made to the Fae realm last night?"

"Everything is perfect. It is not like you, brother, to show such concerns. Is there something else you would rather ask?"

"I think it's time you, Aurora, and I speak in private of what is to become of us in the future. We have told everyone that I am her master, but, besides the bond you and she have, Aurora and I have no true connection. All of our nest mates have some trace of a power connection with the goddess but me. Even my child has the ability to use the death dealers' fire. Why has Aurora not connected herself to me as she has the others? It is only a matter of time before De Castro or some other vampire or sup starts to notice."

"Brother, I am not permitted to discuss what is going to happen between you and Aurora, but there truly is a connection between you two. Can you not walk in the sun and hold silver without falling to your final death? There are also the tattoos that cover your flesh and let's not forget the heart that now beats in your chest. I can see this weighs heavily on your shoulders so I will speak to Aurora, but I cannot promise anything."

Eric nods to his brother and says nothing more as Bastian leaves the kitchen to be with his mates. Bastian is right. It's not like Eric to show this much emotion. I make a note to myself that this is something I am going to have to talk to him about later. Pam and I clean the kitchen a little while Eric sits thinking in silence. When we are done, I grab my jacket and the four of us go meet with the others. The sight in front of me as we enter the backyard was not one I expected. Bastian has Aurora tight in his arms, bridal style. Her head is snuggled against his shoulder and her eyes are closed. Panic must have plastered itself across my face because Stark quickly appears behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm yourself, little fairy, she just sleeping. With all the day walking she's been doing lately and going into heat, she hasn't been getting enough sleep. Stand idly when Aurora's in heat, all we do is make love eat and sleep. This goes on for maybe three weeks. All she's been doing lately has left her drained," explains Stark.

"She looks so peaceful in Bastian's arms I could almost think she was human," I say.

Stark gives my shoulders a little squeeze before he moves to stand next to Bastian. We are about to shimmer to Hot Shot, when Eric's phone rings. We all wait patiently while he finishes his call. Eric, never one to give anything away, says, "yes," and, "no," when asked questions but never goes into any details. By the time he hangs up, I am on edge as to who was on the phone.

"It seems our trip to Hot Shot will have to wait a few minutes. Vince and a few of the councils investigators are at Bill Compton's residence," says Eric.

We all know what this means so we all turn and made the short walk between the two houses. Once we emerge from the tree line, I can see Sissy still frantically stabbing the mush that was once Bill. Every time one of the investigators tries to stop her, she lashes out swinging the stake. Vince quickly makes note of Aurora in Bastian's arms before he approaches.

"Sheriff, were you aware that at some point last night the vampire, Bill Compton, fell to his final death?" ask Vince.

"As I said on the phone, no, I have not seen Bill Compton. As a matter of fact, the last time any of my nest saw Compton was when you and he visited Fangtasia," says Eric.

"Were all your nest mates with you last night?"

"For the most part. Aurora and her mates left this realm for a small period of time but they returned quickly as I requested."

"Can you be sure they didn't visit Compton before they left this realm?"

"I can, to my left you can see the fairy, Rahni Jay. She can give witness that Aurora and her mates went straight to the Fae realm and returned to me without any diversions. Are you accusing my nest of something, Vince?"

He doesn't answer straight away. His gaze is locked on Aurora sleeping soundly.

"What is wrong with the goddess? If there are any problems I'm sure the council would be very interested, Viking."

"Sorry to disappoint, but she is just resting from her travels between realms. If you'd like to attempt and wake her, please feel free, but I'd watch the other death dealer and the tiger. They doesn't like anyone but her mates touching her."

Vince rolls his eyes at Eric and takes a step towards Aurora. Yannick and Quinn step in front of Bastian holding Aurora and snarl at the approaching vampire. Straightening a little, Vince takes the next step towards Aurora, trying to hide his fear. But when a shinning, silver dragger strikes the ground at his feet, he stops. His eyes shoot in the direction the knife came from and find Stark flipping a second dragger in his hand, daring the vampire to take his next step.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you intending to interfere with the council's investigation?" asks Vince.

"We do not, but there are eight other people here for you to question and one of them is a god. There will be no need for you to take another step towards our mate," says Stark.

"And what are you in this? Are you the god you spoke of?"

"No, vampire, I am not. I am the son of Uriel and the last living warrior of the Arch Angels. Is my word not good enough for you?"

I have never heard Stark go into such detail about his blood line. It is always 'I'm a warrior angel' and that's that. I don't know much about the angels, except for what Aurora and Stark have told me and that isn't much. From the look on Vince's face, he knows quite a bit and Stark is a lot more than what I thought he was.

"Of course, I must collect all the relevant information. We take the death of one of our kind very seriously, son of Uriel. Who is the god you spoke of?" asks Vince.

Two of the investigators start to move towards the conversation and Bastian is starting to become uneasy. He nods to Eric and Eric moves to his side quickly, keeping his voice down Bastian speaks.

"Brother, you must take Aurora. I need my hands free if they decided to attack."

Eric's eyes shoot wide open. No one touches Aurora but her mates unless she wishes it and in her current state she isn't giving anyone permission. Eric shoots a quick glance around Aurora's mates and they all nod ever so slightly, not giving anything away to Vince or the investigator. Stark indicates to Vince that Yannick is the god he spoke of. Before Vince speaks, he notices Bastian passing Aurora to Eric. Eric gently places his arms under Aurora's knees and her lower back as Bastian slides her towards him. I watch as her wings start to emerge. I have never seen them appear before because Aurora always seems to be facing me when she reveals them. Two black stems push at her skin, opening two small slits. As they extend, her wings became more and more visible until they are fully exposed in a swoosh of feathers and her wings spring open in their fully glory. They opened to their full size before they wrap themselves around her body and Eric's. She stirs slightly, making a sweet humming sound, before she nestles her face into Eric's shoulder. drifting back into her deep slumber. Vince watches all of this very interested and, instead of addressing Yannick, he turns to Bastian.

"And you are?" asks Vince.

"I would be the Viking's brother, Bastian."

"And what is your relationship with the goddess?"

"I am one of her mates."

"But you are vampire?"

"Yes, it has been brought to my attention over the last thousand years that I am indeed vampire."

I have to choke down a giggle at Bastian's answer. It seems this is more about getting a full run down of our nest then worrying about Bill's death. He looks over Bastian, trying to work out what makes him so special that a goddess would choose him for a mate, before he turns back to Yannick.

"You too are a mate of the goddess?" Vince asks Yannick.

"Yes," says Yannick.

"Does it not bother you she has also chosen a vampire as well?"

"No."

"Why does it seem she holds all the control? You are also a full blooded god, are you not?"

"I am a true pure blood. For you to ask these futile questions, you know nothing of what Aurora and I are."

"Then enlighten me. What are you?"

"Vampire, my mates and I have better things to do then stand here and correct your ignorance. Did we stake the vampire, Bill Compton? No. Did we see the human stake Bill Compton? No. Now that you have all your relevant questions answered, you'll please excuse us. We have somewhere to be."

Yannick turns his back to Vince and moves to stand near Eric while Bastian, Quinn, and Stark move in between Pam, Rahni Jay, and I.

"I have not given your nests its leave, God," says Vince.

"Then I think it's time you contact our king, De Castro. I think he'd be very interested to know that you've keep his goddess out when it clearly shows she needs to rest," says Yannick.

Vince's mouth drops open a little. Yannick has him trumped and Vince knows it.

"From your silence, I take it you haven't cleared this interrogation with our King. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but my father disapproved of dishonesty, vampire. You will not approach us again without the proper protocols being followed and De Castro will hear that it was you that made his gods and angel rethink their place in his kingdom," says Yannick.

We take Yannick's cue and shimmer to Hot Shot. Well, Rahni Jay and I did our pop thing and I was almost sad to do it. I would love to stay back just few seconds and see Vince's face as everyone vanishes in front of his eyes.

Due to our little detour to Bill's house, everyone is already waiting for us out in front of Calvin's house. Jason taps the empty spot next to him on the tailgate of his truck, inviting me to sit.

Calvin and Alcide are staring at Eric holding Aurora in his arms. Eric looks more relaxed than I have ever seen him, standing there with Aurora wrapped in his arms.

"Sis, what the hell is the go with your vamp and Aurora? Please don't tell me he's now one of her mates," says Jason.

"He's not, Jason. I can't really explain what I'm seeing myself. They look so peaceful, don't they?"

Jason just shrugs his shoulders and looks over to Calvin and Alcide. Yannick and Stark are watching Eric with interest but in no way seem concerned that he holds their reason for living in his arms. Eric, every few seconds, will close his eyes and take a huge breath. When his eyes open, they dance with power and excitement. I am so transfixed watching Eric that I haven't noticed Quinn staring of into the darkness, snarling.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" I ask.

"There's someone out there watching us or, to be more exact, watching Eric with Aurora."

Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Pam quickly start scanning the area as they move closer to Eric and Aurora. Rahni Jay and I ready ourselves for whatever is coming. Calvin, Jason, and Alcide start to shake violently on the edge of changing. They are not going to let anyone near Eric and Aurora any more than the rest of us. We truly are all connected as a nest should be. I am caught off guard when Stark's body comes flying past me and smashes into the side of my brother's truck. I spin around to see what is attacking us, but there is nothing. Bastian and Quinn quickly move closer to Eric and Aurora when they too are thrown backwards, crashing into the ground. Yannick rotates his wrists letting his swords appear as he snarls into the darkness. I go to move towards Eric but Rahni Jay grabs my arm and stares at Eric with horror filling her eyes.

"Sister, can you feel your Viking?" asks Rahni Jay.

"What are you talking about, Rahni Jay?" I ask.

"Look at him, Sookie. Can you feel your connection with your Viking?"

I look directly at Eric and at that second I feel as if it is me that is thrown into my brother's truck and not Stark. I can't feel a thing coming from Eric but a light fluttering sensation in my stomach. I call his name for no other reason then I want him to look at me but I am sorry when I do. Where my Viking's beautiful blue eyes should be are nothing but black pools.

Stark, Bastian, and Quinn see the same thing I do and their wings all extend as they move towards my Viking, ready to kill him if he doesn't put down their mate.

When Yannick snarls,, "stop," at his mates, we all turn to him wondering why he is not concerned by the fact that no one can get close to Eric, who still has Aurora in his arms.

"Why do you all wish to attack Eric when all he is doing is protecting Aurora from our unwanted visitor?" asks Yannick.

"Protect! He is keeping us away from her, Yannick. And how the hell is he doing it in the first place?" yells Stark.

"I promise you, Stark, he is protecting her. He may not have control completely over this new ability, but protecting her is all he is concerned about at this moment. Look into the tree line, Angel, what can you see?" asks Yannick.

Stark is confused by what Yannick has just said as are the rest of us but we all know he won't do anything to put Aurora in danger. We all turn towards the tree line and notice nothing. I can now see what Yannick is talking about. There is nothing but darkness. It is as if the trees and light vanished and there in its place is nothing but a hole of darkness. Lightning crashes behind us as the smell of the ocean engulfs my senses. I know Yannick and Aurora's fathers have transported behind us at the first sign of danger to their children, so I don't break my view of the darkness in front of us for one moment.

"Nyx has really done a number on the vampire, has she not brother?" asks Zeus.

"That she has. I doubt if even you and I could approach Aurora without the vampires approval," says Poseidon.

"We must test this later, but for now call Gerard. He will be the only one able to take Aurora from the Viking and keep her safe," says Zeus.

I watch Yannick turn to address his father, but am side tracked by a tunnel of water spinning towards us. Its spray dusts my face as the spinning spiral stops within a meter of Eric. A huge man covered in sliver armour steps from the water, bowing to Poseidon.

"You called, my King," the man says.

Poseidon just nods towards Eric and the man's gaze sweeps over Aurora. Rage spreads across his face that Eric is holding Aurora in this manner. He takes three large strides before stretching his arms out to take her. Eric's face twists slightly as he attempts to repel the armour covered man as he has Stark, Bastian, and Quinn but whatever he is attempting to do is not affecting this man.

"Attempt to repel me again, vampire, and I will remove your arms from their sockets," says the man.

Eric takes a step backwards, extending his fangs and snarling viciously at the man. At the sound of the man's voice, Quinn spins on his heels and stares directly at him. There is something about this guy and from the look on Quinn's face it isn't the first time he's heard that voice.

"Bastian, would you kindly advise your brother to hand over my goddess? I will not ask again," says the man.

This guy is seriously one scary piece of work and the way he speaks to Bastian lets me know that Quinn is not the only one to have come in contact with this guy before. Bastian attempts to move towards Eric but again he is thrown to the ground. The man quickly grabs Eric by the throat, squeezing hard. Eric's knees give way and he stumbles slighting. This man may have been brought here by Aurora's father but I am not going to let him hurt Eric. I hit him on the left shoulder with a power burst and it does nothing. How the hell is that possible? He turns and lets a little smirk spread upon his lips before he turns back to Eric, who was now on his knees. The gust of wind dances around Eric and the huge man before the goddess Nyx appears at Eric's side. She is just as beautiful as I remember from the night she was in our kitchen. She places her hand on Eric's shoulder and he bows his head slightly, letting the man scoop Aurora into his arms. As soon as Aurora is free from Eric's arms I can feel our connection return to its full strength. I gasp a little when Aurora's wings start to lighten in colour as they stretched to their full length again before wrapping themselves around her and the man. After about fifteen seconds Aurora's wings are a stunning baby blue. The man closes his eyes and lowers his head to Aurora's bare shoulder and places a gentle kiss upon her flesh. She moans with delight, snuggling closer to the man's armoured chest, but never wakes from her slumber. The man raises his head quickly staring directly at the darkness and snarls so fiercely that my skin shivers. Something moves in the darkness before it vanishes all together. We all scan the area to make sure it is gone as Calvin, Alcide, and Jason rush into the woods to do a complete scan of the area. Feeling we aren't being watched for now, we all turn our attention to the huge guy holding Aurora. It is the goddess Nyx who speaks first.

"Gerard, it's a great honour to see you again. I see your connection with Aurora is as strong as ever."

"It does please me ever so to see her wings change at my touch. It has been too long that we have been apart. But I see you have been looking after what is mine by way of the vampire," says Gerard.

"Yes, Gerard. I have gifted the Viking with the ability to protect Aurora, but I see my magic can still not propel you from her," replies Nyx.

So this monster of a man is called Gerard and it seems he is well known by Nyx. Quinn is still staring at the armour covered man with interest, but after seeing how Yannick, Stark, and Bastian are acting I calm slightly. Rahni Jay seems stunned at the sight of this Gerard person as she watches him move towards Poseidon. Pam too is watching him closely but her concern is easy to read. She doesn't like the fact that this guy has just put her master on his knees as easily as if he was a human child.

"Rahni Jay, what the hell is this guy?" I ask.

"Sister, I never thought in my life time I would see one of his kind. This truly is a great honour and to know that the goddess that is now connected to the house of Brigant is connected to him will please Niall immensely," says Rahni Jay.

"Ok, I can see you're excited about this guy, but what the hell is he?"

"Sookie, Gerard is a merman, a warrior of the ocean."

Holly hell and all that is good, I am looking at a bloody mermaid standing in the middle of Hot Shot. I seriously need a seat. I turn and take the two steps to the back of my brother's truck and slump down quickly. Maybe the reason Quinn is looking at this guy the way he is, is because he is part fish or something. Cats do love fish. I am dragged from my train of thought by a huge rumbling laughter. I turn to see who is laughing and am brought up short by the fact it is Gerard and he is staring straight at me.

"Very interesting thought you have there, hybrid," says Gerard.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" I say.

"Don't fret, Sookie, I know you meant no ill will against me."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything Aurora knows. Can you not see our connection by the colour of her wings?"

There is something about the way Aurora's body relaxes into Gerard's that lets me know that the two of them have a special connection. I am about to ask more questions when Calvin, Jason, and Alcide come running out of the woods. They run straight into Calvin's front yard and within two minutes they come walking out fully dressed and in human form.

"The darkness keeps popping up in random spots around the clearing always facing the direction where Aurora is," says Alcide

"We expected as much. These are watchers for Hades's realm. Now that Aurora has gone into heat, he'll watch her carefully, but we can rest in the fact he will not attack her at this time," says Poseidon.

"I'm sorry to question you, Poseidon, but from what I can see Aurora is weakened. Would this not be the perfect time for your brother to attack?" asks Calvin.

"Calvin, my daughter may look weakened but it is far from the truth. She is only in the beginnings of her cycle and as time goes by she will become very violent towards anyone that threatens her mates. Her attacks won't be controlled in anyway. She is at her most dangerous when she can't control herself. I'm sure you have all seen some of her abilities but I can assure you what you have seen is only the tip of the iceberg in regards to her true power," explains Poseidon.

I watch a shiver race over Calvin, Jason, and Alcide's skins at the thought of Aurora's true power. I'd truly hate to be on the end of one of her uncontrolled attacks. I turn to look for Eric and I notice he is still standing close to the goddess Nyx but his eyes never leave Aurora cradled in Gerard's arms. I let a heavy breath rush from my lips at the thought of what this new connection with Aurora will mean.

"Sookie, what I have given your mate is an amazing gift. He may never have power over Aurora, Yannick, and Stark, but he can truly be their leader in this realm in the eyes of all other creatures now. The connection you fear may be strongest with Aurora because it is as I wish it. But your mate will react the same if any of your other mates including yourself are threatened," explains Nyx.

"So he is still my mate and not going to become one of Aurora's?" I ask.

The goddess laughs as she walks over to Aurora snuggled in Gerard's arms. She brushes a few strains of hair from Aurora's face and places a gentle kiss on Aurora's check.

"The Viking is yours and yours alone, Sookie. Aurora holds the same place in my heart that a mother would hold for her child. She may be one of the most dangerous creatures to ever be created but she is still living and a heart beats in her chest. The pain I have watched her suffer over the years breaks my own heart in ways you may never know. She loves so completely, there is nothing she wouldn't do for any of you. I gifted your mate because he holds a similar trait in protecting what he loves. If anything where to happen to Aurora, she would want to know that Eric has the power to protect the rest of you and I rest easy knowing I have given him the ability to protect what I love most."

I feel like such an idiot. I know deep down all Aurora ever wants and does is to make us happy. I may be a new fangled vampire fairy hybrid but some of me is still a silly human girl. I shrug off my stupid thoughts as Eric walks over and takes the seat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"So now that we have all that cleared up, can we please tell you all what we learned about De Castro's plan?" asks Jason.

My brother, always one to try and turn things back to himself. We all keep quite as he explains that most of the weres and shifters are trying their best to say out of the way of De Castro's plan to manoeuvre not only Aurora but now our whole nest to his side permanently. Eric and Yannick snarl at the thought of being De Castro's lap dogs as Pam laughs.

"The day I move into that dive of a mansion is the day I stake myself. The sooner we get what we need from that rat and end his life the happier this little vampire will be," says Pam.

Eric lets a huge smile spread across his face. He is proud of his child and he wants us all to see it. Before anyone else speaks, Eric's phone rings and we all wait silently as he takes the call. While we wait, I notice Aurora stirring in Gerard's arms. Her wings spread wide and she raises her head smiling directly at the merman. He kisses her forehead and smiles back. It is a beautiful sight watching the two of them. I am definitely going to have to ask Aurora about Gerard when he isn't around.

"Well, it seem our friend Vince has informed the council of Bill Compton's death and his findings in regards to the matter are that they do not believe we had anything to do with it but they wish to see our whole nest tomorrow night and evaluate the threat we may hold if Aurora, Yannick, and Stark were to become our enemies. They've cleared this testing with De Castro and he shall be present as they wish to hold it at his compound," says Eric.

Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn acknowledge what Eric says but they are transfixed by Aurora who is now wide awake and staring at them lustfully. Her skin seems to be sparkling in the moon light as she watches her mates approach her. Gerard places her gently on the ground but does not move, keeping her close to him. Stark is the first to reach Aurora and she moans in delight when he touches her skin. We all watch the two of them kiss gently, exploring the passion they have for each other.

"Gerard, I wish for you to stay with Aurora until her cycle has finished. I will not leave her to her own devises at this time. You are not to let her out of your sight for one second, is that clear?" says Poseidon.

"As you wish, my King," says Gerard.

"Zeus and I shall take our leave and return tomorrow night before the test. If it's power the vampire council wishes to see, then power we will show them. To test our children is to test us, so we will be accompanying the nest," says Poseidon.

Eric and Pam's eyes shine with excitement as Zeus and Poseidon vanish from sight. To have Aurora and Yannick's fathers with us will show the vampire council we are not to be messed with. A small group of the Hot Shot residents start to form at the end of the street, watching every move our nest makes. When Aurora hears two children bickering, she pulls back from Stark and starts to walk towards the group. Gerard stroll close behind, doing as his King had ordered, and never letting Aurora get to far away from him. Now that Aurora is no longer in Gerard's arms her wings are turning back to their stunning black and are stretched to their full size as she stops in front of the group, kneeling down to the two children that are bickering.

"My sweet little panthers, what has you upset on this beautiful night?" asks Aurora.

We've all slowly followed Aurora and Gerard to see what has caught Aurora's attention and I notice Calvin beam with pride at the way Aurora has taken to the Hot Shot pack. A cute, little, blonde haired girl no older than six or seven squares her shoulders and speaks directly to Aurora, showing no fear to the powerful goddess kneeing in front of her.

"My name is Belinda. You played in my room the other night, remember?"

"I remember, Belinda," says Aurora.

The little girl turns and sticks her tongue out to a little boy standing behind a man who looks like he is the boy's father.

"My stupid cousin, Travis, doesn't believe you'd remember me and I said you would and that you are the fastest flier of your nest," says Belinda.

"How could I forget you, my sweet panther, but as to the fastest flier I cannot answer that. We have never raced to see which of us is the fastest and now is not the time for me to be away from my large friend standing behind me to find out. How about I promise to return to Hot Shot in two days as it is my birthday? I cannot think of another place I'd rather be to celebrate and we will find out who is the fastest for you."

The little girl is almost jumping out of her skin with excitement. Calvin is doing a little jumping of his own at the idea of Aurora wanting to have her party in Hot Shot. Pam, Eric, and Yannick speak to Calvin about a few arrangements as Aurora, Quinn, Stark, and Bastian play with a few of the braver Hot Shot children. I move closer to Gerard, watching him as he watches Aurora.

"Is she not beautiful, Sookie? I see her brother in so many of the things she does," says Gerard.

"You knew Val then?" I ask.

"I guess you could say that. He is, or was, my mate."

I really do have a talent for sticking my foot in my mouth. I watch Gerard watching Aurora for about ten minutes and see nothing but love emanating from him for her. He may be a mountain of a mermaid but he loves her completely and I have to like him for that. I can't help myself. I have to show him I understand some of his loss, so I reach out and take his hand in mine. He doesn't pull his hand away and we stand there silently watching all he has left of his mate. It is around three in the morning when Aurora walks back to Gerard and me. Fire dances over her eyes and her lust for her mates is almost dripping from her skin. She reaches out her hand and Gerard releases mine and quickly takes hers.

"I have missed your touch, Gerard. It reminds me so of my brother and the nights the three of us would lie under the moonlight, talking of adventures to come," says Aurora.

"I know you can feel my heart sing at your touch, Baby. I'd love to stand here all night watching you, but the time has come for you to return to your bedchamber and feed from your mates," says Gerard.

Aurora looks at me and I can see in her eyes she really needs to be with her mates at this time. I assure her that Pam, Eric, Rahni Jay, and I can make it back to the house without them. Gerard calls Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn over and I tell Eric what is happening as we watch the six of them vanish.

**Stark's POV**

As soon as we are back at the house, Aurora moves away from Gerard and takes Quinn's hand, moving up the stairs to our bedroom. I am about to grab a drink from the kitchen as none of us have feed tonight, when I feel her calling me. Our connection is wide open and I can feel all she wants is me at that moment. My heart races as I shimmer into the bedroom. Quinn is lying on the bed naked, but Aurora is nowhere to be seen. I am about to ask Quinn where she is but I feel her breath on my neck. I turn to kiss her but she isn't there. I feel her hand brush up my inner thigh as I close my eyes and push at our connection.

_"Why are you hiding from me, my goddess?"_ I ask.

_"My Angel, I want you so badly. I hunger to feel you deep inside of me. I want to you and Yannick to feed from me while our mates make love and we watch."_

My blood is boiling under my skin. I know Quinn can't hear us. All he can see is me standing in the middle of the room and my staff hardening, begging to be released from my pants.

He sits up as Aurora reappears, standing behind me, running her hand up my chest. The bedroom door opens as Yannick, Bastian, and Gerard enter.

"Gerard, I wish for Yannick, Stark, and I to watch you, Quinn, and Bastian make love. Will you do this for me, my guardian?" asks Aurora.

"How can I refuse such I delicious request? I have been itching to delight in your tiger again," says Gerard.

Yannick and I look at each other and we know that Aurora and Bastian have been playing very interesting games with Quinn indeed.

Aurora, Yannick, and I move to the couch, which is positioned next to our large bed, and watch Gerard and Bastian undress and move towards Quinn. Aurora kisses Yannick on the cheek before she climbs onto my lap and begins removing my shirt. Her fingers leave a trail of fire as they moved long my bare chest. Yannick's hand slides down her arm and, before he can do anything, Aurora intertwines her fingers with his and brings their hands to her mouth. Yannick moans as Aurora gently sucks on one of his fingers, dragging her extended fangs along his flesh. She keeps her eyes locked with mine as I move her hips and position myself between her beautiful thighs.

The three of us can hear the moans of delight coming from our bed but we are so transfixed with each other we dare not look. Aurora releases Yannick's hand as she begins kissing my neck.

I can feel though our connection this is more than just sex. Aurora is showing me both physically and emotionally through our bond how much she loves me. I let my fingers build with energy and as I traced them over Aurora's body her clothes vanish as do mine and Yannick's. I lift her hips slightly and lower her gently onto my swollen staff. Her moan of delight as I fill her makes my skin burn with passion. Yannick begins kissing her shoulder as he slowly rises from the couch and stands behind her. We hear Gerard let out a primal grunt as he lets his orgasm take him. Quinn is panting heavily on the verge of his own release when Gerard, still riding out his orgasm, thrusts hard into Quinn one more time allowing our tiger to explode with a scream of satisfaction. Bastian is kissing Quinn's chest and preparing to make love to him straight after Gerard. We all know what a delight it is to be overwhelmed in this way, but Aurora stops him and called him over to us.

"My beautiful Angel, I can feel how much you want him right now," she says to me.

"I hunger for him, my love, but it is you that I wish to make love to," I say.

"I know this, Stark, but you want him. I can feel it. Allow me to satisfy both our needs."

I am about to protest, but Aurora lowers herself completely onto my staff, leaning forward and whispering, "I love you," into my ear. My heart is racing and I can't bring words to pass my lips to protest again.

Yannick presses his weight against Aurora, pushing her hard against my chest as he enters her from behind. He thrusts deeply and powerfully as Aurora bites into my neck. I feel the couch next to me move as Aurora begins moving her hips and increasing the pressure of her core on my staff. Bastian laces his hand in my hair, pulling my head back slightly as he brings his staff to my lips. Yannick is plunging deeply into my goddess and I can feel every stroke of his staff as it fills Aurora. I moan deeply as Bastian pushes his staff forward, filling my mouth completely. Aurora can feel my excitement and buries her fangs deeper into my neck drinking deeply as Bastian pushes his hips forward over and over filling my mouth with his hot, pulsing staff. Yannick is on the verge of his explosion. I can feel his heat as he plunges powerfully filling Aurora to the hilt. Aurora never brakes from my neck as she screams with her first release. Her core clamps around my staff. I feel Yannick explode deep inside her as he bites into her neck and feeds savagely. Bastian increases his speed as he thrusts into my mouth. This drives me over the edge and my scream of pleasure is muffled by my mate's staff as he grips hard onto my hair and drives his staff deep into my mouth allowing his orgasm to take him also. Aurora releases my neck and watches me take all Bastian has to give as his body convulses with his release. Watching us brings my goddess to her second orgasm as Yannick pulls away. Bastian releases my hair and falls satisfied next to Aurora and I on the couch, breathing heavily from his orgasm. I lower my lips to the bite mark left from Yannick and lick the remaining blood away as Aurora calms her breathing. We must have stayed like this for around five minutes, because when I raise my head I notice Bastian has moved over to the bed and is resting with Yannick, Quinn, and Gerard.

"I could not live another day without feeling the love you have for me, my Angel," says Aurora.

We may have four other people in the room, but at this moment it is just Aurora and I feeling the afterglow of our love making. I would have stayed in this position for hours but I know my goddess needs to feed more, so I pick her up and move both of us over to the bed. I lay her down next to Gerard, who opens his arms and welcomes her lovingly. As soon as the two of them are touching, Aurora's wings turn back to the soft blue they were earlier this evening and she lets out a sigh of contentment. Quinn can also feel Aurora's need to feed so he moves himself closer to Aurora, who is now wrapped in Gerard's arm and exposes his neck for her to feed. I climb in next to Bastian, kissing him on the cheek, before I relax and let the love my goddess has for me wash over me though our connection.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Sookie's POV**

For the first time since I've become a hybrid, I wake and Eric is not lying beside me. I push on our bond and I know he isn't far so I don't let myself get all worked up. I shower and get ready for my evening before I leave our room to get myself something to eat. When I enter the kitchen, it is Rahni Jay and Pam I find at the kitchen table and not Quinn, who I've become accustomed to finding.

"Wait until you see the sight of our nest, Sookie," says Pam

Pam and Rahni Jay look at each other smiling as I pull an apple from the fruit bowl and my gaze follows theirs to the back yard. There in the middle of our lawn is the most magnificent sight. My nest mates stand tall and strong and covered in spectacular armour. Aurora, Gerard, and Poseidon are majestic with silver chest plates engraved with huge tidal waves crashing against a shore line while on their backs are two stunning sliver blades crossed against their backs holding a similar design as there armour. Zeus and Yannick's gold armour holds storm clouds with lightning bolts stretching in every direction and they too hold their swords against their backs. Stark's silver chest plate has two decorative wings with a sword lying across them but, to my surprise, his swords are strapped to his hips and lying against his back is a bow that looks like it is made of nothing but pure pearl. Bastian's chest piece holds a mixed scene of waves and a ship and on his left hip he holds a large sword. Quinn's armour is as it should be. It holds a large tiger standing on a shore line, roaring out into the ocean and I can see he doesn't require any weapons due to the fact that his hands are no longer human and at the end of his strong arms are tiger paws with huge claws extended. But it is Eric that takes my breath away. On his silver and gold chest plate is a Viking ship sailing between a cliff face with storm clouds rising on the horizon while lightning strikes all around. His design is a mixture of his nest and a sign he is our leader. I turn from my magnificent nest when the sound of my brother's truck comes rumbling up my driveway and stops suddenly. Jason, Calvin, and Alcide climb from the truck and stand staring.

"Holly shit, sis! They look like they're about to end the world in those get ups," exclaims Jason.

"We just might be, Jason, hope you're ready for a fight," I say.

My brother's mouth drops open and he just stares at me as I feel Aurora shimmer behind me. She wraps her arms around my body and leans her head down to rest on my shoulder.

"You truly are beautiful, my little fairy. Tonight we take back what is ours. I have spoken to the others, but tonight I need you most of all, Sookie. Are you ready to take your place in our nest and by your Viking's side?" asks Aurora.

I could have burst with pride as Aurora pushes her plan into my head faster than I thought possible. Tonight we are taking back the book and blade from under the noise of De Castro and he is going to be none the wiser. Pam and Rahni Jay emerge from the kitchen with Nyx standing at their side. We really are giving the vampire council quite a show tonight.

Jason, Alcide, and Calvin are filled in on the plan as we move into our positions and shimmer to De Castro's compound. It only takes around two minutes for most of the vampires residing on the grounds to start forming a perimeter around our group.

We stand in two groups lined up staring directly at each other. Aurora, Poseidon, Gerard, Bastian, Quinn, and Nyx are on one side and Yannick, Zeus, Stark, Eric, Alcide, Calvin, and Rahni Jay are on the other. Both groups look terrifying as they snarl at each other. Pam, Jason, and I stand separately looking relaxed and calm, allowing us to be the group De Castro, Vince, and four other vampires approach. I look over the four new faces standing with De Castro and Vince and decide they must be council members or a close affiliation to them.

"Miss Stackhouse, what is the meaning of your nests behaviour?" demands De Castro.

"Your majesty, how could it be any different then what it is?" I reply.

I look De Castro straight in the eyes and watch him realise the huge mistake he's made. He turns to Vince and the others, who are still staring at our nest mesmerised at the sight before them.

"Vince, I wish to retract my consent of tonight's testing. We have not considered this fully," says De Castro.

"You do not have that privilege, De Castro. We are all here and the testing will proceed," says Vince.

Vince is about to address my nest mates, when the earth under our feet starts to shake. We all turn to watch Poseidon raise his fist and slam it into the ground causing the earth to crumble away as water comes gushing up to form a pool under his group.

Zeus is not going to be out done by his brother. He spreads his arms wide and looks up as the sky echos with thunder as well as storm clouds forming with lightning dancing all around them. De Castro quickly scans over both groups, noticing that Eric has made some major changes as well as the fact that Poseidon, Zeus, and Nyx are now solid members of our nest and preparing for a earth shattering battle.

"Pam, what has happened to your master and why do I have five pissed off gods preparing for battle in my compound?" asks De Castro.

"Your majesty, my master holds the power of gods in his nest, of course he has grown in power. To the reason Poseidon, Zeus, Aurora, Yannick, and Nyx are about to battle is as you and you alone requested," says Pam.

"I have requested no such thing! And why is it you are not at your master's side where you should be?" demands De Castro.

"He has ordered me and the panther to protect his bonded and that is exactly what we shall do know matter the outcome. My king, our nest is following your command. You requested Eric to bring our nest here tonight as the council wished to see the full power they hold. This is the outcome of that order."

I notice one of the new vampires pull out a video camera and starts filming every move our nest makes. Aurora takes a step forward and begins pacing the line of her group, ready to strike at any one in the opposing line. I am amazed at the way the water is still pouring from the earth and twists around each of her steps, never allowing her feet to touch the earth beneath them. I look over the second line to see Yannick mirroring Aurora's position. Each of our nest mates has paired off, ready to show who is the strongest of the pair. The first two are obvious, Aurora and Yannick then Zeus and Poseidon. Next to pair off are Eric and Bastian. Gerard and Stark stare each other down snarling, waiting for one another to attack. Nyx and Rahni Jay both have balls of power surging in their hands ready to strike each other at the slightest movement. Lastly is Quinn verses Alcide and Calvin, who are in their animal forms. I know this is all show but I hope Quinn controls himself. I'd hate to see the real damage he'd do to the panther and werewolf. I'm sure he could've killed them easily before when he was just a weretiger but now it is like two ants challenging a bulldozer.

Aurora and Yannick's flames burnt bright red as Vince watches each death dealer very closely. What I was finding amusing is the fact that none of them have noticed that Aurora's eyes are drowning in lust for her fellow death dealer.

Both she and Yannick take a step forward from their groups about to strike at each other when six very large vampires covered in swat gear march around the corner and stop behind Vince and our four new friends.

"Death dealers, you and your nest will follow each of our requests to the letter. De Castro may be your King but for tonight you will follow my orders," says Vince.

As if they have rehearsed it a thousand times, my nest turns as if they are an army following their captain's orders. Vince looks smug for a split second as he turns to show De Castro that this is how you handle powerful creatures, but when he notices Pam, Jason, and I backing up quickly with De Castro in tow he realised maybe not all is as it seems.

"De Castro, you will stand in place while the testing takes place," says Vince.

"Vince, can I call you Vince? My name is Sookie Stackhouse and in that very large group of supes and gods is my bonded, my Fairy sister as well as my house mates, which covers Gods, Angels, and Meremen as well as a Galenthias. They may be ready to hurt each other badly to prove who is the strongest, but at no point are they going to let you or anyone order them around. Vince, you need to turn the page here and realise they're going to kick your ass and we're just moving out of the kill zone with our King."

Vince's gaze shoots back to the approaching doom that is coming down on him and looks terrified. The vampires covered in swat gear take their positions in front of Vince, pulling out guns and stakes.

"De Castro, stop them this instant. You are their King, command them," orders Vince.

De Castro looks from Vince to Aurora. I watch as he tries to work out what he is going to do. I may not like the guy very much but I have to give him credit when he takes three long strides from us and addresses Aurora.

"My beautiful Aurora, please stop your approach."

"Is this not what you asked of me, my King?" says Aurora.

"I had no choice, Aurora. I too must follow the request of the council as your Viking must follow mine."

"Oh, I think it's much more than that and you know it. Have we not come when you required it? Has your kingdom ever been safer then it is now that the Viking watches over it with us at his side? You have dishonoured us by allowing this to take place or better still requesting it. I have fed from you, De Castro, that alone is an honour many would kill for. Make your choice now before we make it for you."

"I don't understand, my beauty. What choice am I to make? I must follow the council's request."

"The five vampires in front of you are not on the council. They are servants that follow their orders as a dog follows its master. You have five minutes to contact your council and inform them the Northman nest stands alone and only due to the respect the Viking has for his kind do we not wipe what is left of their council from this realm. And in a show of compliance, we will use this five minutes to finish what we started before, showing you a small piece of our power."

De Castro watches as Aurora and the others move back into two lines ready to match off. Without a second thought, Aurora pulls her blades and advances on Yannick. Moving quickly, Yannick deflects Aurora's first strike with a burst of energy while he pulls his swords, ready to play. We all watch as the two of them swipe deadly blows at each other. Aurora is swift and elegant while Yannick is brutal and powerful. Minutes pass as the clash of swords fills air. I notice that the vampire filming never misses a second of the battle. When the first drop of blood is spilled it is Yannick that has suffered a blow from Aurora's swift blade. He wipes the blood from his cheek, snarling at Aurora as he lunges forwarded faster than our eyes can register. We all hear their bodies collide but the next sound surprises me. It is a sword falling to the ground. Aurora shifts quickly but Yannick moves just as quickly and positions himself between her and the blade she dropped. Thinking he has the advantage, Yannick moves forward but stops quickly when Aurora smiles and places her second and only sword back in its holder upon her back. They stand there for no more than ten seconds before Aurora hits Yannick in the chest with a surge of energy, throwing him into the side wall of De Castro's mansion. She laughs as she stalks towards him, kicking the sword he dropped, not letting him gain any ground. Aurora emits another surge of power towards Yannick but this time he dodges the blast, which leaves a huge hole in the side wall of De Castro's home. The others start lunging back and forth, dodging attacks. A large lightning bolt shoots past Aurora and Yannick. Aurora snarls as she launches herself at Yannick, smashing them both inside the mansion. Poseidon and Zeus pause for a moment with their swords drawn, ready to strike and looking towards the mansion where their children have vanished. We all hear the smashing and snarls as Aurora and Yannick battled for dominance. When we hear a gasp and scream come from Yannick and we all knew our queues. Our battling nest races into the mansion and within a second Bastian's body comes smashing through a side window. He hits the ground hard but jumps to his feet, bursting into a bright orange flame. As he roars into the sky, he smashes back through the wall, bellowing Eric's name.

De Castro stands there silent as does Vince. It is time for me to play my part. I ordered Pam and Jason to get in there and stop Bastian from killing Eric. As they race into the crumbling mansion, I grab De Castro hard, shaking him.

"Get your shit together! You only have a few minutes now and if one of my nest mates dies because you didn't act, Aurora will be the last of your worries. Do you hear me?" I yell.

His eyes clear a little and he pulls his phone from his jacket and dials. Once I know he is talking to the council, I race into the half demolished mansion. There in front of me is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. From the outside it sounds like everyone in my nest is trying to kill each other. Inside is a different story. There, in what looks like the main dining room, is my brother with a large piece of timber swinging it like a bat as Stark grabs another of De Castro's priceless porcelain vases and pitches it like it is a baseball. Jason swings, smashing it into small shards. Gerard, Aurora, Yannick, Eric, and Quinn are sitting comfortably on a side table talking as if they are out for coffee.

"Eric, what ever happened to the Fellowship of the Sun members we found in Fangtasia?" asks Aurora.

"As far as I know, they're still chained up in the basement. We should really clean that mess up after we're finished here."

Aurora gives a nod and jumps down to move away from her coffee companions before she blasts a huge ball of fire upwards. It smashes through three floors before it connects with the roof and escapes into the night sky.

Poseidon, Nyx, and Zeus keep watch, making sure no one comes in to find us chatting casually. Bastian places two hard punches into the wall to our left before he moves next to Calvin who is almost on fire with excitement, even in his panther form. I watch as Bastian picks him up and launches him towards the wall he's weakened just to make sure Calvin isn't hurt in our little pretend battle. When we hear the vampires outside rushing to avoid Calvin's body, we turn to Bastian and he takes a bow before smashing through the wall to continue his play fight with Calvin. A howl comes bellowing down from the third level and I know it is Alcide and Rahni Jay. I pop upstairs to see what he has found. I push at Aurora and Eric as soon as my eyes meet what we've come for.

"Sookie, can you tell Aurora to watch it with the fireworks. She almost toasted my ass a few seconds ago," complains Alcide.

I can hear Aurora giggling from three floors down and I know in that second that it was no accident that she blasted so close to Alcide.

"Move the battle back outside. Rahni Jay is going to smash through the wall and take Alcide with her," I say.

I know they hear me loud and clear as I smash the glass case holding the treasure we've come to collect. Rahni Jay wastes no time grabbing Alcide and smashing through the wall as if she'd lunged at him. Yannick hits the side of the building with two massive lightning bolts as Aurora playfully dodges them. I pop the book and blade back to our house and quickly return. Gerard is waiting for me and I know this is my exit. He steps close and wraps an arm around me as the water pipes in the mansion start to burst, sending water streaming in our direction. He gives me a wink as he waves his hand and we smash through the wall to our left, engulfed in water. As soon as we are outside, I twist in his arms and hit him with a power burst. Gerard may be a scary merman but I must say his acting leaves a lot to be desired. He grabs at his chest, faking pain where I've struck him. I pop directly next to De Castro's side, pretending to block him from Gerard's next attack.

A huge fire ball goes up as Aurora and Yannick launch into the sky, hitting each other over and over with burst of energy. I turn and grab De Castro, snarling menacingly.

"Tell me you've spoken to the council?"

"I have, Sookie. They agree to leave my kingdom and your nest alone until we have sat down and spoken with Aurora and Eric. Please stop them before my goddess is injured."

The look in his eyes surprises me. We've just smashed and torched his place and all he is concerned about is Aurora. I shake off my surprise and call Eric.

"It's finished. Stop this now."

Eric takes his cue and drops to one knee. As each of our nest mates notice Eric's behaviour, they too stop fighting and drop to a single knee. Two or three minutes past before any of us hear a sound from Aurora and Yannick battling up in the stars. When an ear shattering boom is followed by the sound of something moving fast, we all look up. Above us is a huge ball of fire and it is moving in our direction fast. We all shoot to our feet just as the fire ball strikes the earth. It's impact knocks most of us off our feet. As I look around, I notice Poseidon, Zeus, and Gerard still standing and staring through the dust cloud at the massive crater. As my eyes adjust, the sound of snarling becomes clearer as Aurora and Yannick come into view. Yannick is bleeding badly from a large bite mark on his neck and looking dazed from the impact with the ground. Aurora circles him slowly, moving as I've never seen her move before. Every movement is fluid and precise. Her eyes never leave Yannick for a second. To my surprise the snarling is coming from Yannick and not Aurora. As he tries to stand, Aurora lunges forward, hitting him with a energy burst. As Yannick's body hits the ground, he coughs up a large amount of blood. This is no longer a game and we all know it. Poseidon screams Gerard's name as we all descend on the pair. Within seconds, Gerard has blocked Aurora from Yannick and we have him circled. Looking over the beaten death dealer, I can see that Aurora has done quite a job on him.

"My son, what has happened?" asks Zeus.

Before Yannick can answer his father, we are all distracted by the snarling and bursts of power. Gerard is having a hard time keeping Aurora contained. As he steps to the right to block her approach, she dives to the left, but it isn't Yannick she lunges for. Seeing her opening, Aurora grabs Gerard by the shoulder, knocking him off balance as she plunges her fangs deep into his neck. The last thing I see before they both vanish is Gerard muttering, "son of a bitch," and they are gone.

Quinn and Stark shoot up into the sky, trying to find where Aurora and Gerard have vanished to. I hear Yannick moan as Bastian helps him into a sitting position and offers him his wrist. Not wasting a second, Yannick drinks heavily from Bastian as we all wait for an answer to what is happening. The sound of trees smashing to our left lets me know Aurora and Gerard are not far. I climb from the crater to see Gerard lay a heavy blow to Aurora's back, sending her plummeting forward. The merman is holding his own but is not unscathed. Blood trickles from the bite wound on his neck and it seems Aurora has cut his left arm badly. As she regains her balance, the two of them face off. To my astonishment, it is Gerard that lunges first. His sword flashes across Aurora's back leaving a large gash as her fist slams into his face. I turn from the battling duo as I hear Yannick speak.

"Where is Sookie?"

Ok, this is not what I was expecting his first words to be. Maybe Aurora's gone insane or even I'll kick that bitch's ass when I find her.

"She is fine, my son. She watches for Aurora's return," says Zeus.

Yannick looks up and makes eye contact with me before looking directly at Eric. Poseidon and Zeus follow Yannick;s gaze but, instead of staring at Eric as Yannick is, they both look back to me.

"Is it possible?" asks Zeus.

"It seems it is. It explains my daughter's sudden behaviour," says Poseidon.

"I hope the heavens help Gerard when she gets her hands on him. This may cause a little trouble to their perfect little nest," says Zeus.

Both Gods stand and laugh to each other. Eric is starting to get seriously pissed and, I have to admit, so am I. I shoot a quick glance to Aurora and Gerard and notice he is starting to get the higher ground. She twists past him, grazing her blade along his thigh, but Gerard is not letting her get away unmarked. He grabs the tip of her wing, dragging her towards him. As their bodies smash together, they again vanish from sight, but this time it is in a cloud of misty water.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on and what are we going to do about Aurora and Gerard? They're going to kill each other," I say.

"Young one, steady yourself. Our only concern at this moment is the fact that we interfered and it is now Gerard battling Aurora for dominance and not my son," says Zeus.

"Interfered? I'm pretty sure we just saved his life."

"Only moments ago, I would have agreed, but now with you and the Viking increasing your nest's number and my niece being in heat, all can be explained easily."

Yannick has stopped feeding from Bastian and looks much better, so I decide maybe I'll get an answer I can understand from him.

"Yannick, can you please explain what the hell is going on?"

Bastian helps Yannick to his feet and they climb from the crater to stand beside me.

"Sookie, have you heard us speaking of when Gerard and Val bonded?"

"A little. Stark said something about Gerard almost being killed."

"Yes, young one, he is a strong, proud creature. Did you know that it was he that held the dominance in the bond between himself and Val? You have not been introduced to the true bonding between powerful beings. We, your nest mates, all bonded with each other for love. The truest nature of bonding between our kind is when the two most powerful of a nest or realm combine to create a powerful pair to protect what they love."

"But you and Aurora are already bonded. Why would she attack you now?"

"It was not Aurora who started the fight, Sookie."

"You! Why?"

"It is not important at this moment why, but when Aurora had me pinned in the crater and you all came to protect me it put in motion a chain reaction none of us could have predicted. She saw Gerard now as the most dominate creature and proceeded to do what was natural for her to do."

Eric shoots to his feet before launching himself from the crater to stand in front of Yannick. He looks from Poseidon and Zeus to myself before he speaks.

"It is true what your fathers said?"

"It is, Viking," says Yannick.

"And your reason for attacking your mate?"

"I cannot really explain it clearly. I saw Sookie and noticed her change. It was clear to me I had to declare my dominance to protect our nest."

"I understand, death dealer. I believe my actions would have been the same if it was Aurora, Pam, or Rahni Jay in my bonded's place. What will happen if the fish is victorious?"

Yannick lowers his head and mutters the words, "I do not know." Stark and Quinn come swooping down and land in front of Poseidon.

"Father, Gerard has Aurora pinned. They are both weak and bleeding heavily. Should we intercede?" asks Stark.

"If it is Gerard that holds the power we cannot. We must wait until he claims what he has won or Aurora regains the advantage. I know, my son, you and the tiger struggle not to interfere, but it's what must happen now that Yannick has put it into motion," says Poseidon.

Stark and Quinn nod their heads before moving to stand behind Poseidon. I have had just about as much as I can stomach of this crap. I am hungry, confused, and just plan over the constant power struggles. I turn to De Castro, Vince, and any other vampire within my gaze.

"Well, the shows over people. Collect your crap and get the hell out of here. De Castro, Eric will contact you soon and we will arrange what will happen next with the vampire council. I'm sorry about your house but I have bigger problems right now then your mansion."

De Castro knows when to leave a party. He barks a few orders and I watch as they climb into their cars and leave. One problem down, two to go. I close my eyes and search for a glimmer of Aurora. When I find what I am looking for, I pop myself to where I feel Aurora. As I scan the area looking for Aurora and Gerard, my nest mates start appearing looking frantic.

"Child, what do you think you are doing?" asks Zeus

"What all of you are too scared to do," I reply.

"You don't even realise this is all because of you, do you?" asks Zeus.

Jason snaps and launches himself at Zeus. Before I can tell him to stop, Nyx grabs my brother by the scruff of his neck and throws him into the trees. Calvin and Alcide turn on the goddess, snarling. Quinn jumps between them, barring his teeth.

"ENOUGH!" bellows Poseidon.

The ground under our feet starts to shake as Poseidon walks towards me.

"Sookie, I know you are confused and scared but this is something we cannot interfere in. I too am concerned for my daughter and Gerard, but Yannick's actions must be played out."

"That's just great for you, but I still don't understand why he attacked Aurora in the first place."

"Sookie, it's because of the child."

"What damn child?"

Eric steps behind me placing his hand on my stomach.

"That would be our child, Lover."

Please tell me he's playing some kind of twisted game. I wouldn't put it past Eric after Aurora, Stark, and I messed with him that night at Fangtasia. But when I turn in his arms and look deep into his eyes, there it is. He kisses me gently and lets a huge smile spread across his face.

"No!" I gasp.

"Yes, Lover."

Before I can utter another word, a massive oak tree comes crashing through the trees, followed by Gerard's battered body. As he struggles to get on his feet, I see Aurora stager forward.

"Maybe it should have been you I bonded with instead of your brother," says Gerard.

"Please, my brother's kind nature was all that allowed you to live through the bonding. You thought you had the upper hand but we all know he let you have it. Now with me that isn't going to be an option. Bow to me Gerard or fall," says Aurora.

Gerard snarls at Aurora, grabbing the oak and swinging it in her direction. She tries to move from its path but gets caught by a branch and is sent hurling into the black night sky. Gerard lets the tree fall as he vanishes into mist in the direction of Aurora's decent. Poseidon puts his head in his hands and mutters, "How right you were, my son."

"Brother, please explain those words," says Zeus.

Poseidon takes a large breath of air before he moves to the fallen oak and takes a seat. I am not ready to deal with the news Eric and Poseidon have just given me, so I break from Eric's grasp and take a seat next to the King of the Ocean.

"When it was time for Gerard to bond the obvious choice was always going to be one of my children. Val and I discussed the idea at length of Gerard and Aurora bonding. They matched each other perfectly. They trained together daily and, besides Val, Gerard was the only other person I'd ever seen make my daughter laugh. But this was also their greatest fault. The bonding was not one of love. Val and I were sure in time, if left to their own devices, the two of them would have fallen for each other and bonded for love. But Gerard being Gerard would not wait for love. He felt it was time to bond and stand at my side as one of my personal guards," explains Poseidon.

"So why was it Val that ended up bonding with Gerard and not Aurora?" asks Zeus.

"As you can see, my brother, they match each other perfectly. Neither of them has the ability to surrender and allow another to hold dominance over them. Instead of Val waiting for Gerard to choose between himself and Aurora, we advanced first. My son never regretted his choice and I was blessed in the fact that he and Gerard found love with each other. But here we are full circle again and, thanks to your son, I am again asking myself will one of them surrender to the other before one of them loses their life."

"Uncle, I am so sorry," says Yannick.

"Yannick, you did what you felt was right. We can do nothing but wait now," says Poseidon.

Bastian, Stark, and Quinn move to stand with their mate as we all fall into silence. My mind is racing between the fact that I've just been told I am pregnant and the battle between Aurora and Gerard. Time seems to vanish as we all feel the pull of the rising sun. Zeus declares that there is no point to us waiting here any longer and we all agree before returning home to Bon Temps to await the outcome between Aurora and Gerard.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Sookie's POV**

Five hours pass and there is no news of Aurora and Gerard. Zeus, Nyx, and Poseidon have returned to their kingdoms but promise to return at the first word of Aurora and Gerard's return. I sit quietly with Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn. Alcide, Jason, and Calvin have returned to their homes to rest. Eric, Pam, and Rahni Jay take to their day slumber, deciding it is best that some of us be alert tonight if Aurora and Gerard still have not returned. It takes some convincing for Eric to leave me and sleep but he is well aware that I won't be sleeping any time soon. I am almost grateful for the distraction Aurora and Gerard have given me. How the hell am I going to bring a baby into this crazy mess? And more to the point, how the hell did I end up with a baby? If this is one of Aurora's gifts, she doesn't have to worry about Gerard kicking her ass, I'm going to do it for him.

I'm not saying the idea is not a perfect one. Eric and I having a cute little baby crawling around would be great. I can even see Pam and Aurora spoiling it rotten. Quinn, Jason, Alcide, and Calvin would make the ideal pets. What am I saying is that it is too dangerous to even think about. I take a moment to clear my head by checking on Yannick. He seems to have physically healed from his battle with Aurora, but mentally he is still a mess.

"Bastian, how is he?" I ask.

"Sookie, he will be fine once Aurora returns to us."

"I'm still a little surprised you're all not out there looking for her and none of you seem to be affected by the distance."

"The distance isn't a problem because Aurora and Gerard are not far. We can still feel her, but we cannot get involved in this battle. Poseidon was correct when he said once Yannick started the battle for dominance it could not be stopped without a victor."

"Why haven't you, Stark, and Quinn left to challenge them?"

"Why would we? We are happy in our roles and do not wish to waste time battling for position in a pecking order."

I reach forward and give his arm a squeeze before I leave the lounge room. I find myself walking towards the kitchen table where I'd left the book and dagger we'd claimed from De Castro. I take a seat and lift the cover. I fumble with its weight due to the dagger strapped to its face. Not really reading anything, I turn page after page, letting the writing swirl into back blobs in front of my eyes.

"I thought you'd appreciate the written word a little bit more than that, little fairy. I'm told it's meant to be a life changing read," says Aurora

I shoot to my feet, knocking my chair to the floor. There, standing on the back porch, are Aurora and Gerard and they actually look like someone has feed them through a meat mincer. Gerard has his arm wrapped around Aurora's waist and I am not sure if he is holding her up or she is holding him. They pull the back door open and stumbled forward. I rush towards them, wrapping my arms around both of them.

"Now that I'm part of your nest, my princess, I hope to be welcomed home this way often," says Gerard.

I call Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn to the kitchen. I am not sure if Gerard and Aurora realise it but my hug has became more as their weight starts to fall on me. Aurora's four mates come crashing through the kitchen to help me lower the battered pair to the floor. We lean them up against a row of cupboards but Aurora flinches from the large gash still weeping blood on her back. With great effort, Gerard raises his badly cut arm and allows Aurora to lean into him. No one says a word as we watch the pair struggle to keep their eyes open, Aurora must have sensed Yannick's despair because she gives him a small smile and pats her thigh. Yannick lowers himself gently, placing his head on Aurora's thigh. She gently strokes his hair and I watch Yannick's body slowly relax for the first time in hours. Stark shimmers up to their bedroom to collect pillows and blankets. It is clear to all of us that they don't want to be moved at this time. Bastian and Quinn help me close all the windows and blinds, making the kitchen as dark as possible. We place pillows and blankets all around them and join Yannick on the floor with our battered nest mates. Not one of us asks who won or lost the battle. We are just happy to have them home safe. I am slowly drifting off to sleep when I swear I hear Aurora whisper, "Good night, mummy," to me. Not letting her get a rise out of me, I just ignore her comment and let sleep take me. I think I've only been asleep a few hours when I feel Eric's fingers trail down my arm, pulling me from my slumber.

"Lover, I think it's time we move Aurora and Gerard," he says.

I open my eyes completely and find Eric, Pam, Rahni Jay, Zeus, and Poseidon looking down at me. I feel one of the blankets move and notice Yannick and Bastian trying to stand up without waking Aurora or Gerard. To my surprise, Stark and Quinn still lie snuggled up to Aurora dead to the world. Before I attempt to move I give Quinn's leg a nudge.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to wake my tiger, little fairy," says Aurora.

My head shoots up to see Aurora slowly opening her eyes. One eye was so badly blood shot it almost takes away from her beautiful crystal green eyes, almost.

"Please don't tell me we have to move. If it is at all possible I think I shall stay here until my final days."

Gerard never opens his eyes as he speaks those words but when Aurora laughs and flinches in pain his eyes quickly open and look concerned for his battered mate.

"Well, you two did quite a number on yourselves, didn't you? Let's get you into some water and you'll be brand new in an hour or two," I say.

I give Quinn a slap on the ass as I get to me feet, still nothing.

"Allow me, Sookie," says Bastian.

Bastian bends down and whispers something onto Quinn's ear. Only seconds pass before I watch the big Galenthias stretch and climb to his feet, dragging Stark still half asleep with him.

"What could you have possible said to get him to his feet so quickly?" I ask.

"Simple, I just brought it to his attention that the sooner he and Stark get up the sooner he'll be able to help me undress Aurora."

Quinn gives a huff as he moves out of the way for Poseidon and Zeus to help Aurora and Gerard to their feet. Aurora sways slightly but keeps upright. Gerard, on the other hand, isn't going anywhere without assistance. Zeus steps forward to help the merman but is halted by Gerard's raised hand when Aurora mutters, "weakling."

"Ok smart arse, you may be standing a little better then I am but I'm not seeing you take a step," taunts Gerard.

Aurora rolls her eyes and takes her first step, when she crashes in a lump on the floor. Gerard's victory is short lived as the arm holding him up against the cupboards gives way and he too goes crashing to the floor. The two of them laugh and chock in pain at the sight of each other. No one knows what to do, but as always father knows best. Poseidon bends down and scoops up Aurora even with her protest. Yannick helps his father with Gerard's huge frame and they follow Poseidon up the stairs. Pam, Rahni Jay, and I clean up the pillows and blanket. I hadn't realised Aurora and Gerard were still bleeding so badly as just about everything we pick up has blood dripping from it. There is no way of saving any of it no matter how beautiful it all is. We've just about finished mopping up the blood when Stark comes downstairs telling me Aurora wants to talk to me.

"Angel, has it been discovered who won the battle yet?" asks Eric.

"Viking, your guess is as good as ours at the moment. We can feel that there is now a permanent bond between Aurora and Gerard, but as to who holds the dominance, we don't know," says Stark.

Before I vanish upstairs Rahni Jay says she must report to my great grandfather and will return as soon as possible. She wishes us luck before popping out of the kitchen.

As I take the last couple of steps, Pam comes racing up behind me. She mutters something about, "Eric's on the phone," before she pushes past me.

"Hold on there, missy. So Eric's on the phone and that brings you up here why?" I ask.

"Come on, Sookie. This probably going to be the only chance I'll get to see that yummy death dealer naked," says Pam.

I don't have the strength to argue. I follow Pam into the upstairs bathroom and am meet with quite a sight. To my joy and Pam's disappointment, Aurora and Gerard are still fully dresses and lying together in a hug tub that could probably hold seven or eight people. It takes up a large portion of the huge bathroom. Quinn is perched on the left side watching Aurora very closely, while Bastian, Yannick, and Stark are sitting on the far end of the tub with their feet in the water. Poseidon and Zeus have dragged two chairs in from the sitting room and sit there contently chatting between each other. It surprises me how easily supes of their status fall quickly into a calm state after massive conflict.

Aurora lies with her eyes closed against Gerard's chest. Due to his arms being wrapped around her, I notice the large cut on his arm is almost healed. Pam looks around the room and leaves just as quickly as she entered. I walk over to the tub but before I uttered a word I notice a faint outline on Gerard's face.

"Ok, the hug was great but the staring is a little weird. Did you expect my legs to turn into a huge tail, young one?" asks Gerard.

I choke back a laugh because the thought did pop into my head as I walked up the stairs.

"Ah, Gerard, are you aware of the fact you have what looks like the outline of Aurora's tattoo appearing on your face?" I ask.

"Great. Now look what you've done, my princess? I'll never live this down when I return home," says Gerard.

"Who said I'd let you return home, Gerard?" says Aurora.

"And I ask who is going to stop me from leaving? You, Aurora," says Gerard.

"Jesus, do you two ever stop? Which one of you is meant to be in control anyway? I thought the whole point to you two kicking the crap out of each other was so one of you had the power," I say.

Aurora turns in Gerard's arms and the two of them look at each other while everyone holds their breath awaiting the answer they've all been to chicken shit to ask. When the two of them burst into laughter, I have no idea what to think. Gerard turns Aurora back to lay against his chest before kissing her head and closing his eyes again.

"Come on, Aurora, spill the beans. Is it you or Gerard?" I ask again.

"Sookie, we don't know. After fish sticks here hit me in the back of the head with a massive bolder, thanks for that by the way," says Aurora.

"Hey, you knew years ago I didn't fight fair," says Gerard.

"Any way we laid a few energy bursts on each other, which probably couldn't have even lit a human light bulb, before we both blacked out. When I woke Gerard was lying next to me holding my hand. We stayed like that until we where both able to stand and made our way back here," says Aurora.

"So, Gerard won?" I ask.

"I'd like to think so, but I'm not exactly sure how I ended up holding Aurora's hand. All I know is that when we were both awake enough to know where we were I couldn't fight any more, or wanted to for that matter," says Gerard.

"Ok, but can you clear up how you manage to keep up with Aurora. I thought she was all that and more, you know, death dealer and daughter to the gods," I say.

"My thanks goes to Yannick. For the most part, he'd given her a good run for her money and when she decided to lunch on my neck instead of his my battle was half won, if indeed I did win. And let me say, Aurora, before you feed from me again you really must clean up your table manners. That first bite was about as pleasant as my bolder, I'm sure," says Gerard.

"Ok, Flipper, enough about us. Sookie, it's you I'm concerned about. I'm sure the news you have received isn't something you were expecting," says Aurora.

"Aurora, you can say that again. Let me just clear one thing up before we go any further. Did you have anything to do with this?" I ask.

"Sookie, for the most part I'm as shocked as you are, but we have to look at the fact that I'm sure my being here and bonding with the nest is what has blessed you with your gift," says Aurora.

"I know. It's just a lot to take in. We already have so much to worry about, Hades, De Castro and the vampire council, as well as the Fellowship of the Sun members and to top it all off the book and blade sitting on our kitchen table," I say.

"Sookie, now that Gerard is at my side, Hades will take some time before he attempts to take me again. I'm not even sure I'll be any use to him now if it's Gerard that holds dominance over me. De Castro and the vampire council truly hold no threat to us. If they become too much of a problem, we can just move realms if it calms you. I can't believe the humans or Fellowship members will be anything but bugs for us to squash. It may even be fun. But we will hold off doing anything in regards to the book and the blade. Changing you or the Viking at this time may not be safe for the child. We will protect you, Sookie, and the child, even fish sticks here," says Aurora.

Gerard never opens his eyes but he lets a huge smile spread across his face before he pulls Aurora and himself under the water line. I stand there for some time thinking of what Aurora said before Poseidon's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"I always liked small humans. They admire my ocean with such amazement. I think I will enjoy having one around."

If Poseidon was standing, I would have knocked him off his feet when I say, "Okay, Granddad," and leave the room. I don't turn back as I hear every supe, god, and merman burst into laughter. Eric is at the bottom of the stairs as I make my way down. He opens his arms and I move between them quickly. We stand silent for around fifteen minutes.

"Lover, is everything okay?" Eric asks.

"I'm just so tired, Eric."

"Then let us retire. There are a few more hours until the sun sets."

As we walk back to our room, it hits me. Eric was talking to someone on the phone before. Who the hell would know to call Eric in the middle of the day?

"Eric, who called before?" I ask.

"The elf, Kai. He felt a pull to Aurora but I assured him all was fine."

Letting everything go, I climb into bed with Eric and close my eyes to sleep for the second time today.

When I wake I feel much better and the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen fill the house perfectly. I kiss Eric, who is still fast asleep, and shoot into the bathroom to clean up. Twenty minutes pass, what can I say the water is magnificent, before I enter the kitchen. Everything is as it should be. Quinn is feasting on bacon, sausages, and poached eggs. Aurora sits in her usual spot on the kitchen counter with Bastian and Stark beside her. I scan the room for Yannick and Gerard and find them positioned in from of the refrigerator. Gerard is muttering about the smell of cooked meat as he turns and walks towards Aurora, positioning himself between her legs so she can rest her chin on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, young one. Did you and the calf sleep well?" ask Gerard.

"Calf! I'm having a baby, Gerard, not a whale, I hope," I say.

"I can only hope for the best, now can't I, young one," says Gerard.

I move over to the table and make myself plate but, instead of sitting with Quinn, I move back over to where Aurora is positioned. Always the angel, Stark jumps down and lifts me up to sit next to Aurora before he moves to sit at the table with Quinn and Yannick.

"So how did the sleeping arrangements go?" I ask.

"Perfectly, young one. Miss High and Mighty here and I sleep perfectly submerged in water," says Gerard.

Ok, this could become a problem quickly. I can't see all six of them sleeping in that tub every night. Come to think of it, besides Stark, could Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn even sleep underwater?

"Fish sticks is playing games with you, Sookie. We slept perfectly with our nest mates in our bed," says Aurora.

I give Gerard's leg a nudge and get a cheeky wink in return before diving into my breakfast. Eric emerges a short while later with Pam close behind.

"I see everyone survived while I was resting," says Eric.

We give shrugs and grunts while he pulls bloods for himself and Pam from the refrigerator. We speak amongst ourselves for a while before it is decided that it is time to head to Fangtasia. Aurora and her mates quickly go upstairs to change while Eric and I have a private chat. I can't help but laugh a little at Pam's excuse to leave the room.

"I better check if Aurora need help getting dressed," Pam says as she darts out.

Eric and I just look at each for some time before I built up the courage to speak.

"What do you think of all of this, Eric?" I ask.

"I think it's magnificent, Lover. I know we have not had a real chance to talk of our coming child thanks to Yannick, Aurora, and Gerard, but I love the idea of you carrying my child within you."

"Things are just so crazy around us all the time. Can we really bring a child into all of this?"

"Lover, I cannot think of a safer place to have a child. We may have enemies trying to kill us, but don't human also have worries. They may not be as great as ours but they to do not have what we have. Aurora and Yannick are gods, can you think of two people better to look over and love our child? Bastian, Stark, and Quinn will be great warriors to guide our son or daughter on their path. No harm will come to them with such guardians watching over them. Pam will spoil the child just to drive us crazy and I can even see the fish helping when required."

"Don't forget about Poseidon and Zeus. Apparently they like the idea of a child to pamper very much."

"So your happy, Lover?"

"I'm happy, Eric. And then there were ten. Aurora may have to extend the house again if our numbers keep growing like this."

Eric beams with excitement as he pulls me close for a kiss that could stop a girls heart, maybe even a hybrid's. Eric and I are pulled from our one on one moment by Pam storming into the kitchen.

"Eric, I don't know what I have done in this life or my last to deserve this punishment but I can't take it. End me now."

Eric and I quickly look around to see what has Pam so ruffled and then it appears. Aurora and her nest mates come streaming into the kitchen wearing next to nothing. I look twice at Aurora's outfit while my fangs elongate. There she stands in a micro leather mini and a corset that leaves nothing to the imagination. It just covers her full, plump breasts, leaving her midriff bare for all to admire. Adding insult to injury, where the corset laces down the centre of her cleavage is a large gap only covered by small leather laces, allowing a full view of what it is keeping trapped inside. Not letting Aurora have all the fun, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, Gerard, and Quinn stand proud and tall around their mouth-watering goddess, wearing nothing but tight leather pants. Their bare chests gleam under the kitchen lights and I can't help but admire each set of rock hard abs staring back at me. We are in so much trouble.

"Little fairy, I see your enjoying our outfits. Please pay close attention to the fabulous boots Yannick got me," says Aurora.

Give me strength. When you think it can't get any worse, there she stands in near to nothing in a pair of thigh high leather boots with solid sliver spikes where a normal person would have heals. She is loving our reactions and not in a sexual 'they think I'm hot way.' This is 'you know we're dressed like this to cause some trouble' way. I am not biting and I am not allowing her to jam my southern hide into anything even close. I leave the kitchen shaking my head to find an outfit.

"She is going to kill me one day. I'm not super woman, Sookie," complains Pam.

"She's not doing it to heat your blood, Pam. Even I have to admit I'm having trouble looking away from that," I reply.

Pam steps behind me and reaches over my shoulder to pull me down a cute little strapless cocktail dress, before kissing my head and leaving the room for me to get dressed. She again mutters, "cruel," under her breath before closing the door behind her. Nothing has changed when I return to the kitchen. Eric is still trying to hide the fact that his fangs are down. Pam is staring at Aurora and shaking her head, frustrated. And there is our goddess sitting on the counter drinking her blood shake almost naked. Eric decides that, instead of Pam, he, and I waiting for Quinn to finish his second breakfast (damn that boy can eat), we'll go on ahead in my car. I'm sure the rest of them will arrive well before us, but it is nice to drive with Eric and Pam alone. It is like old times and a great break for my racing mind. We pull into the parking lot and all seems calm as we make our way into Eric's office. As I expected, Aurora and her mates are spread out talking. It concerns me a little that our arrival puts the conversation to a close but it may have been private so I let it go. Pam heads into the main bar to see how things are going. By the pile of paperwork on Eric's desk, it is obvious all the time he's spent away from Fangtasia is starting to catch up. I help Eric put the huge pile of papers in some kind of working order so it will be easier to sort through as Pam enters the room.

"Eric, I need you out on the main floor. The two vampires we have on tonight are useless. I've had to pull Gaelin from vermin duty to help behind the bar because two of the humans haven't shown up for work and I now have no one on the front door because those two new idiots can't keep their hands off the fangbangers long enough to check ID's," says Pam.

"Pamela, my lovely, why not leave the Viking to battle his papers and put us to work? It seems a waste of a great outfit if I stay hidden in this office all night," says Aurora.

Pam looks over to Eric, concerned by the prospect of having Aurora and her mates lose in the club, but Eric just shrugs and goes back to his papers.

"Do you even know how to mix drinks, death dealer?" asks Pam.

"Sorry, no. In that field I'm sure Gerard, Stark, Yannick, and I are as you say useless. But I'm sure Bastian and Quinn should be quite up to date with the fluids humans consume," says Aurora.

Bastian and Quinn don't waste a second, giving Pam a nod and heading out to the main bar.

"I'm sure with our little fairies help Yannick, Stark, Gerard, and I can herd the humans in, revealing them of the money," Aurora continues.

Great, I've been volunteered for door duty with the super supes. Pam seems to relax a little as we follow her out of Eric's office and she barks at Gaelin to return to the main floor and entertain the vermin. The line to the bar is huge but I have a feeling it has more to do with Bastian and Quinn's lack of clothes than the need for drinks. As we approach the main entrance, you can hear people complaining about the wait but as soon as Aurora, Yannick, Stark, and Gerard come into view there is not a word uttered. I give the super supes a quick rundown on the age limits required as well as the cover charge that is needed before people can enter. Yannick and Stark position themselves against the far wall and look bored as they sweep there gaze over the line stretching around the corner. They are on age duty, while Aurora, Gerard, and I took our positions near the cash register to collect the cover charge. Maybe tonight isn't going to be all that bad. I giggle to myself as people fumble with their ID's, showing Yannick and Stark before practically throwing money at Aurora and Gerard. No one ever waits or asks for change. They simply stare and drool a little over our group before rushing off into the club. Half an hour has gone by and it seems to be a never ending flow of people. I swear I think people are going out the back and coming around again just to be near Aurora and her mates.

"Are you ready to talk about all that is bothering you, little fairy?" asks Aurora.

I quickly look around to see if anyone has heard Aurora before flicking her shoulder and giving my best 'behave' look.

"Sorry. Sookie, are you ready to talk?" asks Aurora.

"Is this really the place, Aurora?" I ask.

"Please, the way these humans are looking at us I'm amazed they can still remember how to walk. I think we can rest easily that they won't be delving into our conversation any time soon."

"There's just so much going on. It's almost like I could drown sometimes."

"Let's start with a minor concern you have and that should get the ball rolling, as the humans say."

"Ok, what was the point to the vampire council trying to test us the other night? I just can't see a point to it and the way De Castro was acting was more like he was concerned for you rather then scheming against you."

"Please don't tell me you're going soft on De Castro."

I just roll my eyes at the thought. Trust Aurora's biggest concern with my statement to be De Castro and the fact I may no longer want him dead.

"Sookie, we have a theory in regards to the council. Did you observe the little blond vampire filming our every move the other night? We believed it was just a ploy to identify what we looked like and catalogue our abilities for further study. It would also be beneficial if someone was going to attempt to divide our nest to see the inner workings of our interactions. Who turns to who and the weakest link if we were to have one, simple battle statistics."

It amazes me how her mind works and everything she said makes sense. It is one thing to have someone tell you what we all look like but to have visual footage is a smart move to get our identities out to large numbers.

"What about De Castro? We know from the information we got at The Cave that he called the council."

"Gerard has a great theory there. De Castro's plan back fired in his face. If we were to covet something as he covets me and Yannick, our first move would be to get someone more powerful to take the brunt of removing that person or persons and maybe even weaken them so when the time comes for us to make our move most of the work is done at no loss to ourselves. If we turned on the council and Eric was punished or even worse killed, De Castro could swoop in and offer us the safety of his kingdom and a place at his side."

I really have to start paying more attention when these guys talk. Everything is falling into place. That power hungry shit may care what happens to Aurora but, I bet when it all boils down, he'll lynch us all to get what he wants. Eric has his issues when it comes to getting what he wants, but De Castro is in a ball park all of his own.

I am about to bring up our new little nest member when Yannick clears his throat and nods in the direction of three figures walking directly towards us. Stark turns and heads into the bar, giving Aurora a wink along the way.

"Sookie, it seems our lack of attention to the Fellowship of the Sun members we have restrained may bite us in the arse," says Aurora.

I don't need her to clarify because the three figures walking towards us are local police officers and after a quick dip into their heads I know they're here to get information about the missing men. Yannick moves to stand with Gerard as Aurora steps forward and addresses the three officers.

"Good evening, gentlemen. It's always a pleasure to have men as delicious as yourselves in view, but I'm sure I'm not lucky enough that you've come all this way just for me."

Their minds raced with thoughts of lust as they scan Aurora from head to toe. The smaller officer at the back even quickly straightens his tie and runs his hand through his hair.

"Good evening, Miss. My name is Senior Sergeant David Mitchell. We're here to speak to Mr. Northman in regards to some missing people that were last seen in this establishment."

Aurora winks at the graying older man before stepping forward and taking hold of his arm to escort him into the club.

"Sookie, why don't you tell Pamela and Eric we have guests and ask them to meet us at Eric's private booth?" says Aurora.

Aurora leads the three officers into the club with Yannick and Gerard following closely behind. I use the house phone to let Eric and Pam know the police are here just before Gaelin comes to relieve me. I arrive at the booth at the same time as Pam and Eric. Aurora thanks the officers for their time before she excuses herself. The three men watch as Aurora, with Yannick and Gerard following close behind, makes her way behind the bar to help Bastian and Quinn.

"Northman, she must be great for business," says Sergeant Mitchell.

"I've had no complaints so far, but some could say with the good is the bad," says Eric.

"Come on, Northman. What could possibly be bad for business with her around?" asks Mitchell.

"David, I know it has not passed your attention that there are two large men following her around. I've had to increase my security and assign four just to cover her."

"Four? I believe I see five men watching her every move, Northman."

I shoot a quick look to the bar and notice Stark has reappeared from where ever he had vanished to. He looks directly at Pam and gives her a nod before turning back to Aurora and the two of them laugh while a drunk woman tries to tell them how to make a Cosmo. It seems to be amusing the patrons to watch their sad attempts at mixing drinks.

"Sorry to correct you, David, but it's four, number five is my brother, Bastian. He is Aurora's partner."

Eric calls to Bastian and he gives Aurora a smack on the butt, which gets a cheer from the crowd, before making his way over to the booth.

"Bastian, please allow me the pleasure of introducing Senior Sergeant David Mitchell and his associates. He was admiring your lovely Aurora," says Eric

"It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of my brother's and an admirer of beauty," says Bastian.

"Mr. Bastian, have you and Aurora been in town long?" asks Sergeant Mitchell.

"Only for a short time. Eric required assistance with his bar and my beauty has a talent of attracting a crowd, which is always good for business," says Bastian.

"Are you planning on making Shreveport your new home or is this just a short term arrangement?"

"Even as lovely as Shreveport is, Aurora and I have taken up permanent residence in Bon Tempts with Eric's partner, Miss Stackhouse."

"I see. The reason for my visit this evening is that there has been a report of five missing men who were last seen entering this club. To our surprise, these men were Fellowship of the Sun members."

Sargent Mitchell pulls five pictures from his jacket and places them on the table for all of us.

"I have seen these men, Sergeant Mitchell, and I'm hoping to see them again very soon. They treated my beauty rudely the last time they were here and I didn't get a chance to correct their behaviour," says Bastian.

What the hell is he doing? I would have simply said, "No, never seen them," and left it at that. Sergeant Mitchell makes a few notes in his pad before he asks if it is possible to speak with Aurora again in regards to the confrontation Bastian spoke of. Pam and I excuse ourselves to replace Aurora and her mates at the bar. I mix a few drinks as I watch Aurora and her mates answer Sergeant Mitchell's questions.

"Pam, why are they telling them we've seen those men?" I ask.

"Sookie, don't you remember? There were quite a few people here the night the first Fellowship member came in. If they don't already know about the confrontation, it won't take long for someone to come forward," explains Pam.

Am I the only one concerned about the fact Aurora and Stark had flipped out and exposed their wings for all to see? Supes knowing about Aurora and her mates is one thing, but humans? I push my concern into Pam's head. Laughter is not the reaction I was expecting.

"Sookie, have you noticed that not once has a human asked you or any of us about our markings unless they were connected to the supe world?" asks Pam.

As a matter of a fact she is right. I can't remember one person at Merlotte's saying anything the day I filled in for Holly.

"Supes see the markings but take them for what they are, a sign we are a connected nest. They may not understand how we came about getting them, but it is common for a nest or pack to have marking to show everyone where or who they belong to. Our nests mates wings are the same. Unless the human has consumed supe blood, they won't be visible unless Aurora and her mates wished it so and then most will believe it is just some costume. Humans don't like to think too much about our world. It scares them with all its darkness and danger. If you were new to this world and you had just come in one night, would you believe there was such a thing as winged gods sitting in a club in Shreveport?"

The officers may be here on official business, but it doesn't take long for Aurora to have the three of them blushing and laughing at her every word. Eric turns and gives me a wink. He truly loves the way Aurora is able to twist and turn the officers thoughts. Around twenty minutes pass before they rise from the booth and head our way.

"Miss Stackhouse, I didn't get a chance before to have you confirm the residence of Miss Aurora and Mr. Bastian," says Sergeant Mitchell.

"Sergeant Mitchell, it's as Bastian said, they live with me in Bon Temps," I reply.

"Bon Temps's gain is Shreveport's loss. We hope to see you all again under better circumstances. But now, Miss Ravenscroft, Eric has been polite enough to volunteer your serves to show us the downstairs section of Fangtasia. It's only procedure, you understand," says Mitchell.

Pam agrees and heads off towards the basement with the three officers in toe. It seriously is cute how they keep looking back to Aurora.

"Aurora, my love, you truly do have a way with the humans. It was fascinating to watch," says Stark.

"Dealer, I cannot agree more with the Angel. I truly believe if you had asked them to pull out their guns and shoot into the crowd, they would have. This talent will be of great use in the future," says Eric

"I do believe that exceeded even my expectations. I had no idea humans were so easy to entice with a bat of an eye. They really are silly little things, aren't they?" says Aurora.

"Hey, once human standing right here and an explanation about Yannick, Stark, Quinn, and Gerard only being guards would be nice," I huff.

"Lover, I could never try to begin explaining to the humans that our death dealer shares her bed with all five men. Bastian is the easiest explanation and you, my love, have never been just human," says Eric.

"Now that the young one has all her questions answered, can someone please tell me what this Fellowship of the Sun is that has everyone so intrigued?" asks Gerard.

Since Eric has to get back to his office and Aurora, Yannick, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn move back behind the bar, the job of telling Gerard about the Fellowship of the Sun is left up to me.

"And where are these humans now, young one? I would very much like to discuss in person the way they have treated my Princess," Gerard says after I finish my explanation.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'm hoping Eric, Pam, or Aurora have them hidden somewhere that isn't the basement at the moment. You really care for Aurora, don't you?" I ask.

"Of course, she is my kingdom's Princess and now my bonded," replies Gerard.

"Yannick told me it could have been Aurora you bonded with and not Val all those years ago."

"Yes, it was always going to be one of my King's children I would take as my bonded. Aurora and I spent many a day training and perfecting our skills together. But in the end, it was Val who became my partner."

"Did it bother you to bond with Val instead of Aurora? How do you feel about being one of a large number of mates now? It could have been just the two of you."

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you, young one? I would not have changed my time with Val. We came to love each other every much, but now thanks to the son of Zeus I do wonder how things would have changed if it was Aurora I bonded with and not Val. What weighs the heaviest on my mind is if Val would still be living if it was Aurora I bonded with and not him. Aurora and I are very similar when it comes to battle. We are of one mind, kill that which threatens us and be damned with the consequences if victory is a possibility. Val was completely different. He would consider losing a battle or his life if it meant saving the ones he loves. The day he fell he did not call Aurora or me to assist him. Instead, he moved the fight away from our kingdom and lost his life in the process."

The more I hear about Val the more I'm sure I would have liked him very much. It also kind of explains why Aurora flipped the way she did. Jason may not be half as amazing as Val seemed to be, but I would rip anyone limb for limb if they hurt my brother. Gerard and I sit quietly watching Aurora and her mates laugh at her attempts to mix the simplest of drink. Then I know there is one more question I have to ask.

"I may be stepping over some boundaries here, but will you become just like Aurora's other mates?"

"However has Aurora put up with you this entire time, child? I will make you a deal. I will answer your question if you answer one of mine."

"Deal."

"Aurora and my sexual appetites again are very similar, but if she doesn't wish to connect with me physically, it won't be a problem. Val and I were together a few hundred years before sex even became a consideration between us."

I am really starting to love the honesty the super supes are giving me when it comes to sex and their relationships. You always know where you stand.

"My turn. I have not heard you speak in full about the fact you and the vampire are now going to be parents. Have you not wondered how this came to be?" asks Gerard.

Good old fish sticks can't just ask me about how Eric and I like to do the hot and nasty. No, jump straight to the top of the list mister, why don't you?

"You don't hedge your bets, do you? It's still all so new and hard to believe. It's easier to put it on the back burner then deal with it face on at the moment. I was actually going to ask Aurora what she thought on the matter just before our local police decided to grace us with their presence."

"Does it not intrigue you how a hybrid and a vampire come to be blessed with a child? Between the both of you, it's three quarters vampire and a quarter fairy. I know the Fae, and particularly your great grandfather have strong bloodlines, but this is beyond the power of Fae blood. Have you considered someone intervening in regards to this matter?"

"It was my first thought, but I asked Aurora straight out if she was messing with me and she promised this was not her doing."

"Oh, I don't believe my Aurora had anything to do with your condition, but her blessed dark goddess is another thing. Nyx loves Aurora like a mother would love her child and I find it very interesting she has not returned to check on Aurora after her battle with the son of Zeus. She has the power to pull something like this off and it is my understanding she has already altered your Viking to protect Aurora if required."

"What would she gain by doing this?" I ask.

"What did she gain by blessing Aurora? She is not the goddess of darkness for no reason, young one. I'm not saying that if it was her she did this to harm anyone, but watch that one when it comes to Aurora. If Nyx thinks it'll make my princess happy, she will bend the strands of time to make it happen. Now let's not let this concern us any longer. Nyx will not miss Aurora's day off birth tomorrow, so we will wait and have a chat with the dark one then," says Gerard.

He is right. There is nothing I can do about it now, so I put it in the back of my mind and go to help Eric in his office.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Gerard's POV**

I sit quietly at the end of the bar and watch my new mates. Aurora is fitting in well in her new role in this realm. She can tune out all that is going on around her and just take in the joy of being with her mates and enjoy the simple things they can give her. After my conversation with the hybrid, I am left with a weight resting on my shoulders. If in fact it is Nyx that has blessed Sookie with child, how is Aurora going to deal with a bad outcome if it is what the dark one has planned? Did everyone in this nest really understand what Aurora and Yannick are? I know that Stark and I have seen firsthand what a death dealer can do, but these creatures all seem to believe that if the time comes love and friendship will keep them safe from the power surging through the children of the gods veins.

"What has you so entranced in thought, my fishy little friend?" asks Aurora.

"Aurora, you really must stop with these silly little human sayings," I complain.

"If it upsets you, Gerard, I will desist. It was not my intention to insult or hurt you. Please tell me what bothers you? You have never been one to let something as simple as a little teasing get under your skin," says Aurora.

I take her hand and look around to gage if anyone is watching us closely. Our mates are still behind the bar serving drinks to the entranced humans. If the silly creatures only knew what we were, they'd run screaming.

"Aurora, the child the hybrid caries, have you not wondered how this has come to be?" I ask.

"I have and it can only be so with the help of someone from another realm. I have spoken to Yannick and he is as innocent as I am in regards to this matter," she says.

"And your godmother?"

"Gerard, I cannot see Nyx just deciding one day to give Sookie and Eric a child. She can be kind to many, but we both know she does everything for a reason and in regards to this I cannot see an outcome that would benefit her."

"So this is not something you have thought of and the dark one picked up on it?"

"Gerard, you have known me for far too long to even think of me wanting a child around. Father may have enjoyed watching the small humans play on the ocean's edge, but I find them loud and smelly. I will like and maybe one day even love the child growing within Sookie. But choosing to have small humans here or somewhere else? Far, far away it would be every time."

"Then what are we going to do if it was Nyx who blessed the young one?"

"Let us not wait for maybes."

Aurora informs our mates that we will return shortly as she pulls me from my chair and drags me towards the rear exit. We haven't been outside for more than thirty seconds when Nyx appears before us.

"Good evening, my beauty. I see you have both recovered from your little power struggle. What makes you call me to you this fine evening?" asks Nyx.

"Nyx, the child the hybrid carries, are you responsible?" asks Aurora.

"I see Gerard has been putting ideas in your head again, my beauty. It is not I that gifted the hybrid, but I do know who did," says Nyx.

Always the child, Aurora pokes her tongue out at me and strolls over to her godmother. It surprises me that instead of wanting to grab the tip of her tongue as I always would, I now wanted to feel its heat in my mouth. Shacking off the thought, I address Nyx directly.

"So are you planning on telling us who it was or is this too to be a game for you to twist and turn for your pleasure?"

"Gerard, I hope one day you will feel comfortable enough with me to release this grudge you hold, but I have no problem revealing who blessed the hybrid. Have you not considered the Fae in this little witch hunt of yours? Niall is a very powerful fairy now that the House of Brigant again holds gods under its roof. Think now of the power he holds with Sookie pregnant and my beauty bound as well as you to protect her and the child," says Nyx.

I have not even considered the Fairies. It is true that now with Aurora and Yannick nesting with Sookie and Rahni Jay, Niall will be one very powerful fairy in the Fae realm. But why not tell the hybrid of his gift?

"And how did you come to learn of this information when no other in the nest was privy?" I ask.

"Oh, I was never told of the blessing. I could see the magic dancing around the hybrid the last two times I was visiting my Aurora. He may be Fae and excellent at hiding things from many, but this is my domain, merman. I can smell when a creature or human has been gifted without their knowledge."

I can see the truth in Nyx's words, even though I may not like them. Aurora hugs and kisses her godmother good-bye. Before leaving, Nyx promises to see us both again tomorrow night on the night of Aurora's birth.

"So are you ready to apologise for accusing Nyx, Gerard?" teases Aurora.

"Fine, I apologise for accusing the dark one," I huff.

"Are you not happy being here, Gerard? You know I would not stop you from returning to our realm and my father's kingdom."

"Are you asking me to leave, Aurora?"

"No, I'm simply saying if you do not wish to say I will miss you but I will not stop you. Now let's get back inside and see if Yannick has flipped and killed a human yet."

Giving her a smile, I tell Aurora to go on in ahead as I wish to look upon the moon a moment. I watch her walk away tentatively. She knows I want a moment to go over my thoughts. I do miss my beloved ocean, but I too have missed Aurora being away. If I am to be truthful, I have missed her terribly even before the bonding. We have always been close. Aurora has always taken my temper and bad moods with a grain of salt. She and Val use to make a game of seeing which one could push me to my breaking point only to drag me back with a bat of an eye. They were my family and now all I have left of those times is Aurora. It is going to take some adjusting, getting used to living in such I confined nest. I always took pleasure in the open waters of our kingdom, often going out on my own for days on end just to enjoy the peace of being alone. There is no point to thinking of this any longer. I know I will not leave this realm until Aurora and her mates leave with me. I return to the bar and my new life.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I finish up in his office and go to see what our nest has been up to in the bar. It surprises us both to find Aurora, Yannick, Stark, Gerard, Bastian, and Quinn all behind the bar serving drinks to the crowd. The humans and vampires alike cheer as Aurora and Yannick manage to get drinks right and they play it up for the crowd by taking bows and clapping with joy. I notice Pam moving across the main floor, so instead of going with Eric to his booth, I decide I'll go have a chat with Pam.

"I think tonight's bar totals could be a record for Fangtasia," I say.

"Well, I just finished counting the doors totals and we're up by a couple of thousand. Please don't tell me Yannick and Stark picked the humans upside down and relieved them of their funds," says Pam.

I know there were a few I remembered seeing more than once. Silly shits must have been lapping around the back and re-entering as I expected. Who could have thought? Get yourself a couple of super supes and business goes through the roof.

"So what happened with the police offers?" I ask.

"Nothing. Stark removed our little guests before they were noticed by anyone," explains Pam.

"And where has he put them?"

Pam just shrugs with a wicked smile on her face and I know I am not getting any more from her on the matter. I decide to join Eric and enjoy some quite time before the whereabouts of the Fellowship of the Sun members becomes obvious. Forty minutes drift pass before it is time for last call. There are boos from the crowd, but they thank Aurora and her mates for their services and pay their tabs. As Gaelin relieves Aurora and her mates, I know my questions about the Fellowship of the Sun are about to be answered.

"Viking, I do believe this is the time of the night that management pays its temporary staff for the services rendered," says Aurora.

Eric just shakes his head, ignoring Aurora, as we all sit and wait for the club to empty. Even after the show Aurora and her mates put on for the crowd, I notice all the humans are very tentative with their smiles and waves good-bye. As expected, Aurora and her mates go back to ignoring everyone and everything and drift back into their own little world. I can feel the hum of their silent conversation and, before I can join them, Bastian and Quinn raise from the booth and go over to talk with a vampire who's just entered the club. From the look Aurora, Yannick, Stark, and Gerard give each other, they have no idea who this person is or why Quinn and Bastian would be talking to him. Even Eric and Pam look confused. Ten minutes pass while I watch Aurora become uneasy as her eyes scan the club and her body twitches.

"Aurora, are you ok?" I ask.

"Not at the moment, little sister. Quinn is playing a very dangerous game with me. It seems our Galenthias has the ability to block me from connecting with him and Bastian. Are you able to push into their minds?" asks Aurora.

What the hell is Quinn playing at? He has to know that Aurora will be agitated from not being able to connect with her mates and check on their safety. I push on their minds and to my surprise I gain access strait away.

_"Quinn, you're freaking Aurora out. Are you and Bastian OK?"_ I ask.

_"We're fine. Do not allow Aurora to know you are connected with us,"_ replies Quinn.

_"Why would I lie to her? What are you two up to?"_

_"Sookie, everything is fine. We are just arranging the delivery of Aurora's birthday present and we have gone to great effort to keep it a secret. Please help us out here?"_

I brake my connection with Quinn and turn to Aurora, shaking my head no. Shit, I swear she knows I am lying from the look she is giving me. Great, I've total forgotten to arrange anything for her birthday. Please, please, please let Eric have arranged something.

"Don't forget, it's Yannick's day of birth also, little sister," says Aurora.

"SHIT! Aurora get out of my head. I'm not telling you anything," I huff.

Aurora laughs and relaxes into Stark's chest. No matter how many times I see it, it'll always warm my heart watching Aurora with her nest mates. Stark closes his eyes and rests his head against Aurora's, taking a deep breath. I pull away from the sight in front of me to deal with the issue of Aurora and Yannick's birthday presents. I push into Eric's and Pam's heads.

_"Eric, please tell me you've arranged something for Aurora and Yannick's birthdays?"_ I plead.

_"That I have not, my lover, but Pam does love a challenge,"_ says Eric.

_"Master, what am I to get children of the gods who can magically create anything they want?"_ asks Pam.

_"Something unique, my child. I know you will not let us down,"_ says Eric.

_"I'm going to miss all the fun with the Fellowship of the Sun members,"_ Pam complains.

Pam leaves the booth straight away and before she is out of sight her phone is to her ear and she is barking orders at someone. Bastian and Quinn soon after return to our booth and it is time for us to discuss what we are going to do with the Fellowship of the Sun members Stark has hidden away.

"Have we finished keeping secrets from me, my lovelies?" asks Aurora.

"Well, my little dove, it's not just Quinn and I that are keeping secrets. Even if our little sister, Sookie, can't," says Bastian.

"Really, Bastian? Please do tell who is keeping secrets from me," says Aurora.

Eric and I look at each other a little confused. Is it he and I that Bastian is talking about? And if so, what the hell haven't we told Aurora?

"Calm yourself, Sookie. They are just teasing me. It seems that Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn have teamed up against me to surprise me for my day of birth and thanks to Quinn they are finding it a little too easy to keep this from me. But Gerard and I have done a little scheming ourselves in regards to Yannick's gift," says Aurora.

That does it. Yannick quickly looks from Aurora to Gerard and I feel him trying to push against Aurora and Gerard's minds. The smiles that spread across Aurora and Gerard's faces let me know he isn't getting anything from them.

"If you have all finished playing games with each other, we still have the Fellowship of the Sun to deal with tonight," says Eric.

"As you wish, Viking, but before that can happen there is someone Yannick, Gerard, Sookie, and I must visit," says Aurora.

"And who would that be, Aurora?" asks Eric.

"Niall. Bastian will explain everything but we must leave now. We will meet you, Pam, Bastian, Stark, and Quinn shortly," says Aurora.

Aurora, Yannick, and Gerard waste no time. They all stand and Aurora extends her hand to me. I give Eric a little smile and a kiss before I take Aurora's hand to visit my great grandfather.

"Where is Niall meeting us?" I ask.

"He isn't, Sookie. We are travelling to him," says Yannick

"And where is he exactly?" I ask.

"The Fae realm," says Gerard

What the hell? We make our way out of the club and are now standing in the rear car park of Fangtasia. Can I even travel between realms? And what the hell is so important that we go to him and he doesn't come to us? The more I look at this, the more I don't like it. Why are both Yannick and Aurora going on this trip? And come to think about it, why Gerard and not Stark or Bastian?

"Sookie, you need to calm down. Yannick and Gerard are coming because we are not sure of the reception we will receive on our arrival. Do you remember Rahni Jay telling us Niall now has permission to kill all who enter his realm without permission? Gerard is just as lethal with a blade as Yannick and I," says Aurora.

The look Gerard gives me lets me know that every word Aurora just said is true and, after I watched him and Aurora fight, I have no doubts in his ability to kill anything that gets in his way.

"Am I even going to be able to make the trip to another realm? And why would Niall attack us?" I ask.

"I'm not saying he will, but I don't know who will be watching the gates to the Fae realm and if they even know who we are. I'm just not taking any chances and I promise you and the baby can easily travel between the realms with Yannick and I," says Aurora.

What else is there to say? Gerard steps in front of me while Aurora and Yannick move to stand on either side of me. We all take two steps and the wind is knocked out of me. The sky is no longer dark and black. It is now a soft lavender with stars in every direction I look. The grass under my feet is long and soft and it almost seems to sing as the wind moves it back and forth. We've arrived on some kind of hill under a beautiful tree that has long branches that sway in the gentle breeze. It is so peaceful that I swear if I close my eyes for more than a second I could drift off to sleep.

"Sookie, we are about to get visitors. You are not to leave Gerard's side. This is not debatable. You will do all he says. Do you understand me?" commands Aurora.

I give Aurora a nod yes and move to stand next to Gerard. All three of them pull their swords and stand at the ready. It doesn't take long for the first Fae to arrive. Without stopping to see who we are or why we are here, two fairies attack Yannick. Even though he doesn't need help, Aurora vanishes from sight and reappears only when I hear one of the Fae scream in pain. Aurora has brought her sword down hard, impaling the fairy's right foot and pinning him in place. Before I can look to see how Yannick is doing, Gerard grabs me around the waist and spins me behind him as he deflects a sword coming towards me. The dirty bastards are going at us with everything they have. Aurora said I am to stay with Gerard and do everything he says but at no time did she say I can't kick someone's ass. I close my eyes and summon a ball of energy. It seems to come to me faster and with more powerful than usual. I blast the crap out of a fairy coming up on Yannick's left and ready myself to strike again. I hear a crack and turn to see Gerard punch the fairy he is battling with. The fairy's body hits the ground hard and, by the huff Gerard gives, this guy is no match and is not getting up any time soon. Aurora and Yannick have been busy themselves and around us lie thirteen fairies, none dead but all incapacitated in some way or another. The only one still standing is the fairy Aurora has impaled with her sword. He is swinging his sword franticly trying to hit Aurora and Yannick, who are stand just outside his strike range.

"You will die for this insult, bitch," says the fairy.

Aurora laughs and steps into the fairy's striking blade. I almost gasp when Aurora grabs the razor sharp sword with her bare hand and holds it in place. She extends her fangs and steps closer to the struggling fairy.

"Now, who will be doing the dying again, fairy?" asks Aurora.

As the fairy lets out a cry of despair, Aurora rips his sword from his hand and spins around in one swift motion, knocking him to his knees and removing her sword from his foot.

"Sookie, my sweat, since you are the great granddaughter of Niall you can give me permission to drink from our little friend here," says Aurora.

Oh, that got his attention. I'm not sure if it is the fact that Aurora is about to drain him dry or that he has just attached a member of the fairy royal family. Either way he looks seriously worried. I know Aurora has no intention of draining the Fae, so I play along.

"Well, they did attack us and I'd hate to deprive you of you victory sip, so please feel free to drain away. I don't have a problem in the world," I say.

"Oh, but I do, great granddaughter," says Niall.

And there he is, my great grandfather Niall and twenty fae warriors. Gerard steps up closer and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Goddess, if you had simply told me of your intention to visit, this could have all been avoided. Could you please release my gate keeper?" asks Niall.

Aurora smirks and throws the defeated fairy off to the side as if he is rubbish. I don't like the way Aurora is behaving but I know she won't treat a fairy like this if she doesn't have to. She wipes her blade clean and steps over to Yannick's open arms, before the two of them vanish and reappear next to Gerard and me.

"Niall, it's funny you mention us telling you of our intent, when it is you that has found it necessary to keep your intent a secret. It's a dangerous game you play, fairy," says Aurora.

"Niall, what is Aurora talking about?" I ask.

As my great grandfather takes a step towards me, the ground starts to shake and Gerard starts to growl.

"Where you are is just fine, fairy," says Gerard.

I look up at Gerard and he gives my shoulder a squeeze. If he doesn't want Niall coming any closer, I'm sure I am not going to like what he has to say.

"Sookie, please understand what I have done is for you as much as it is for our family," starts Niall.

"Our family? I'm standing with part of my family and they don't seem very happy with the choice you have made, so please stop playing games and tell me what you've done," I demand.

"The gift you have been bestowed is from the Fae, my child. The newborn that grows within you is of our doing," says Niall.

"Why? I'm not saying that I'm not happy about the baby, because I am happy, very happy. I just don't understand what you think this will get you."

"When the child is born the house of Brigant will forever be tied with Aurora and Yannick. This child will have the right to take my place on the Fae council and rule over the house of Brigant when I am no more."

"So at no point did you do this for me or Eric? This was all about what you needed and the stinking house of Brigant?" I accuse.

Oh, that gets a reaction, but not from my great grandfather as I'd expected. Two of the fairies standing behind Niall step forward. Aurora and Yannick are not going to let that stand. They too step forward but in the same moment extend their wings, ready to kill anything that takes another step.

"STOP this!" yells Niall. "Of course I did this for you, my child. All I want is for you to be happy. It would make me truly blissful if you were to leave the human realm and come live where you are meant to be, here in the Fae realm with your family. But it is not what you want. I know you can feel the power that flows through you just being here this short time and you'd give that all up for the Viking and love, wouldn't you?"

"Why not ask me? Why not come to me and say this was a possibility?" I ask.

"It is my right as Prince of the Fae and member of The Council to do as I feel best for my house. I have never had to ask permission before and in turn I have never had anyone dispute my gifts or wishes. But as always you, Sookie. throw back all I have given and make me regret my decision. I apologise if you are unhappy but I believed it would benefit all to have a child bind us."

What am I meant to think? On one hand there is the fact that my great grandfather is twisting my life and now the life of my unborn child to gain power and position. And on the other hand he has just given me an amazing gift. I knew supes don't think like humans and the older they are the more it's 'my way or the highway', but I have to stand my ground. I am grateful but at no point am I going to let my child be used in a power play in the Fae realm or any other.

"Niall, I do love this amazing gift you have given me and my family. But I need you to know that the first time I feel you are using me or my child to twist my family, I will let Aurora and Yannick loose with such vengeance that there will be nothing left for you to hold power to."

"I would expect nothing less of a Brigant protecting its family. May I now approach and hug the mother to be?"

I look from Aurora to Yannick and Gerard and they all stand still and silent. This is my choice and whatever I decide they are going to respect it. I take two small steps before my great grandfather moves a muscle. The Fae behind him stand ready to defend their Prince if Aurora, Yannick, and Gerard decide it is lunch time. Within seven small steps, I am within my great grandfather embrace. I truly hope everything he said is true because I know what I said is the truth. If he tries to manipulate us in any way, my family is going to destroy them.

"Sookie, it's time for us to leave. Gerard does not wish to miss the fun the Viking has planned for the Fellowship of the Sun members awaiting our return," says Aurora.

"Goddess, I do hope that this little misunderstanding will not darken you on the Fae or the house of the Brigant," says Niall.

"Niall, I do have an opinion. If Sookie is happy, we are happy. But, as Sookie said, the second she or the child become unhappy you and you kind will die. It has been far too long since Yannick and I have ended a race," replies Aurora.

"Then I have no fear. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night on the night of your and the son of Zeus's day of birth."

Aurora just gives my great grandfather a nod, stretching her hand out to me. I say my goodbyes and we leave the Fae realm as quickly as we arrived. It surprises me that we shimmer back home to Bon Temps and even more so to find the rest of our family sitting on the back steps waiting for us. Aurora has shimmered us to the far side of the yard and, instead of us walking to them, they all stand and make their way towards us.

"Little sister, the Viking does not need to know anything about the discussion we had with Niall. It will only complicate the relationship Pam has with Rahni Jay if Eric thinks the Fae are plotting against us," says Aurora.

"Your right, but what are we going to tell Eric about where we've been?" I ask.

"Simple, Gerard, Yannick, and I took you to the Fae realm to strengthen your powers. If you tap into them, you'll see it's not completely a lie," says Aurora.

She is right. The sensation I'd had when I summoned them in the Fae realm is still with me. The power comes faster and with as much strength as it had only a short time ago. Maybe this is something we need to look into, but before I can say a word Aurora whispers, "We'll go back next week for a top up." I giggle as a strong set of arms pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"So are you charged and ready for battle, my lover? Bastian has told me of your little experiment with your powers and the Fae realm," says Eric.

God, Aurora and her mates are quick and you truly have to love it. I just smile and pop out of Eric's embrace to reappear next to Quinn.

"Well done, lover. Soon we will not have to use the death dealer express."

"Cute, Viking. Now, if you have finished playing games, I would really like to meet these humans that insulted my princess," says Gerard.

Gerard is seriously pissed. As I have no idea where Stark has hidden the Fellowship of the Sun members, I just look in his direction and he takes his cue as we all follow him into the woods. We walk for about five minutes when Stark stops and looks up. For the love of all things holy! The five Fellowship of the Sun members are hanging upside down from a large elm tree with their mouths taped closed.

"I do love you artistic flare, Stark. You always out do yourself in the art of torturing your prey," says Gerard

By the look on Eric's face, he too is impressed with Stark's hiding place. Pam truly would love it. The five men scream against their taped mouths and struggle with their bindings, never letting us out of their sight. Aurora, Bastian, Yannick, Stark, and Quinn all expose their wings, shooting up into the tree and plucking down one human each. One of the men actually looks like he is going to have a heart attack. His face is whiter than Eric's as Bastian drops him down to lay with the rest of the Fellowship members at our feet. Gerard wastes no time bending down and ripping the tape from the humans' mouths.

"Which of you mongrels insulted the daughter of my King and god Poseidon?" demands Gerard.

There are gasp and looks of true horror. If these men think vampires and weres are an abomination to their god, I can only imagine what they are thinking about Aurora, Yannick, Bastian, Stark, Quinn, and Gerard. The trees around us start to groan as the ground shakes. Gerard raises his clenched fist and slams it into the ground next to one of the men. Water starts to gush upwards, but, instead of it wetting anyone, it twirls around Gerard, awaiting his command.

"Humans, I have been told that drowning is a terrible way to die for your kind," says Gerard.

"It was Nick. He said those things to the green eyed lady," says one of the men.

"And you my chatty little friend would be?" asks Gerard.

"Trevor. Me, Robert, Kevin, and Dave only came along because Nick said there were some Vampires pretending to be angels and gods or something. Our minister wanted us to confirm it, but, if there was really an angel in the vamp bar, we were to bring it back to our church."

"And which one of your friends would this Nick be?" asks Gerard.

Without a blink of an eye all four men shoot there gaze to Nick. He is trying to wiggle away but Gerard isn't having that. The water twirling around Gerard's body whips out and engulfs Nick. It flips him up into the air then cocoons itself around every part of his body but his face. The screams spewing from the humans mouth let us know that he is being crushed by the cocoon of water.

"Does anyone else wish to join your friend, Nick? Just speak up now if you have anything to say about my princess," says Gerard.

Each of the men look at Nick as they shake their heads no and try to move as far away from their friend as they can.

"So, now that you have him, Gerard, what is it you intend to do with him?" asks Aurora.

"Princess, I thought that was obvious, kill him," says Gerard.

"Sounds like a valid plan to me," says Stark

"Please, no. I'll do anything you want. Just don't kill me. I have a wife and child at home," pleads Nick.

"Humans. They think if they mention a wife and child it makes them more valuable. But the problem is, Nick. Can I call you Nick? My mate Gerard does not care of those things and there is the matter of you lying. Three of your friends on the ground have families and the one called Dave has a child on the way, but you have nothing, no wife, no child, not even a girlfriend," says Aurora.

Nick screams again and struggles for all he is worth against the water crushing him. Aurora and Gerard look to Eric and when he gives them a nod Aurora softens her expression and bends down to the men lying on the ground.

"Do you find me beautiful, humans? Don't you wish to look deep into my eyes? Feel the warmth of my voice. Let it calm and wash over you. Open you minds to me and all your fears will drift away," coos Aurora.

The four men become very still and entranced at every word Aurora speaks. She tells them that they'd gone to Fangtasia and found nothing. Also that Nick went crazy and ran off and they'd spent the last few days searching for him with no luck. They all nod their compliance and watch every movement Aurora makes. She smiles gently and tells them that they were never here and it is of the utmost importance that they return to their families. Yannick and Stark remove their bindings and, along with Aurora, they walk the four men out of the woods.

"I'm ready when you are, Viking," says Gerard.

What the hell are Gerard and Eric up to? I watch as Gerard lowers Nick in front of Eric, twisting the water to only cover Nick's arms and lower body. Eric grips Nick's jaw and drinks heavily from him. It seems to go on forever and I think Eric is going to drain him dry but all of a sudden Eric stops and bites into his own wrist. Quinn steps forward and holds Nick's mouth open, allowing Eric easy access to feed his blood to him.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"Our new little friend Nick here is going to be our eyes and ears inside the Fellowship of the Sun," says Eric.

"What are you actually doing to him?"

"Taking away his will, my love. He is now a empty vessel for us to control. He will live his life as he normally would until I call for him. He will not be able to resist my call and he will tell us all we wish. It was this or death."

How can I argue with that? After Eric's wrist closes, Bastian steps forward and shimmers Nick out of view. It is actually weird to see Bastian shimmer on his own. The sun is starting to come up and there is the matter of Aurora's and Yannick's birthdays tomorrow. We make our way out of the woods to find Pam sitting with Bastian, Aurora, Yannick, and Stark. Gerard and Quinn go inside with Aurora, Yannick, and Bastian as Pam discusses the birthday gifts with Eric. It is a relief to have this day end. I go inside to await Eric and a new day.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Gerard's POV**

As I enter our bedroom ready for our slumber, I have a need to touch Aurora. I have felt in the last few days that she has been fighting hard to control her lust. Our little battle allowed her to release some of that pent up energy but she is very much still in the midst of her heat cycle. I watch as she giggles with Bastian. The two of them fill with joy over the simplest things as long as they share it together. Tonight Aurora is batting her eyes, trying to convince Bastian to read to her for a while but the vampire is tired from using Aurora's shimmer. Yannick offers to read but she kindly refuses, telling Yannick it is Bastian's voice that brings the story to life. Quinn and Stark are already in bed watching Aurora slowly twist Bastian to her way of thinking. I have to give the boy credit, he's held out longer then I've expected.

"Princess, why not let the vampire rest and come with me to the bathroom? I require a little time in water and I would appreciate the company," I say.

"As you wish, Gerard. I cannot deny the thought of submerging myself is not an unpleasant one," replies Aurora.

I don't wait for Aurora as she says good night to our mates. I enter the bathroom and fill the tub. As I remove my last piece of clothing and climb in the warm water, Aurora enters, She is surprised to see me naked and even more surprised to see me aroused at her presence. She removes her robe, leaving on her bra and panties, and climbs into the tub. The look on her face amuses me. Not letting her feel unconformable, I pull her to my chest and we both slip under the water line. Aurora closes her eyes and her body relaxes as the warm water soaks into our skin. I watch her take the first two large breaths of water, letting her lungs fill. She is completely at peace and so am I from having her in my arms. She drifts off to sleep and rolls in my arms. Her face is now facing mine and her soft, red lips seem to sing to me. I bush a few hairs that are floating in front of her face away then run my fingers down her cheek. She smiles in her sleep and snuggles closer to me.

If only our enemies knew of how we lose ourselves in warm water. Many think that, because we are connected to the ocean, we enjoy cool or even freezing water, but the fact is at the first chance Aurora, Val, and I would swim to the small alcoves in the topical islands closest to Poseidon's kingdom and lie for hours in its hot waters.

So badly I want to kiss her right now. I know we have kissed many times over our long, long lives, but never as mates and never with the intimacy I now want and need from her. It should have been Aurora that I first bonded with if only I wasn't in so much of a hurry to prove myself to my King. We could be back with Val in Poseidon's kingdom looking at our future to come, not lying in a tub in Bon Temps in the human realm with four other mates in the next room. I can resist those lips no longer. I lean my head forward and gently kiss my princess. My heart almost explodes when she kisses me back. Then I realise she is still fast asleep. I will not wake her but I promise myself that next time she will know it is me kissing her and I will freely give my whole self to her if she wishes it.

**Sookie's POV**

I am awoken from my sleep by an excited scream. I swear the house shakes. Eric shoots to his feet and quickly looks around the room for danger. Our eyes shoot up to the second floor when next we are engulfed in a roar of laughter. What the hell is going on up there? Eric just shakes his head and gets back into bed but I am not letting this go. I march myself upstairs and knock on our noisy roommates' room.

"Little sister, come quickly and see what Yannick, Quinn, Stark, and Bastian have given me for my day of birth," calls out Aurora.

This is all over a present? I open the door and there in the middle of Aurora's bed is the cutest puppy I have ever seen. I know straight away it is a harlequin Great Dane pup, because I've seen one on Ellen only a few months ago. It yaps and jumps around the bed as if it is the biggest killing machine in the room. I can't help myself I let an "AHH!" sneak past my lips but that quickly stops when the pup spins around and snarls at me. Instead of one row of teeth like a normal dog, this thing has five and its little tail twitches as a massive spike extends and swings in my direction. Again Aurora and her mates laugh at the pup's reaction. Aurora scoops the pup up and snuggles him again her chest. The spike slowly retracts and its teeth return to normal as it starts to pant.

"Is he not the cutest thing you have ever seen?" asks Aurora.

"He is not a cute little puppy, is he?" I ask.

"Reaper is as cute as a button, but a human dog he is not. Our little cutie is a Chimaera," says Aurora.

"For the love of the gods, Reaper? Why not Bob or Fluffy?" I ask.

"Bob or Fluffy aren't really names for a Chimaera, Sookie," says Aurora.

"And is Reaper going to try and eat me in my sleep, Aurora? We have a baby coming. Is it really safe to have a Chimaera in the house? Even Talon stays outside."

Aurora smiles a sly smile and climbs from the bed to hand me Reaper. Bloody hell, he is so cute and to make it worse he has puppy or Chimaera breath. He licks my chin and that is it, he is here to stay. How am I going to explain this to Eric? And what the hell do we feed a Chimaera anyway?

"So Yannick what did Aurora get you for your birthday?" I ask.

I almost fall over from the look of joy on Yannick's face as he holds out his left hand and there for all to see is a magnificent silver band.

"Does it look familiar to you Sookie?" asks Yannick.

"No, is it meant to?" I ask.

"Oh yes, it's a replica of the ring that binds Aurora and I. The original lies underneath my flesh close to my heart."

Now I can see why Yannick is so very proud of his gift. Reaper wiggles in my arms so I give him to Gerard. The merman tries to look as if he doesn't care but we can all see he really has a soft spot for the puppy. Aurora leans over Stark and kisses Gerard on the tip of his noise.

"So, I don't know about any of you, but I haven't eaten properly in days. Quinn, how about I zap you up some bacon, sausages, and poached eggs?" asks Aurora.

Quinn lets out a rumbling snarl and launches off the bed, not even bothering to get dressed. Quinn, Bastian, Yannick, Stark, and Gerard all stroll downstairs in their boxers. At least Aurora has on a small robe, and trust me when I say small I mean small. From within Gerard's strong arms, Reaper looks around his surrounding as we enter the kitchen. Quinn's breakfast is already waiting for him on the table and to my delight there is a delicious looking fruit salad with my name on it. Aurora and Yannick go to the fridge to make everyone shakes and something creeps into the back of my mind. I have never seen Gerard eat or drink anything. But as if on cue, Aurora hands Gerard a blood shake and takes Reaper from his arms. A flash of white catches the corner of my eyes as Yannick steps forward with a huge bowl of raw steak. Quinn's gaze quickly shoots up when he catches the scent of meat but he quickly lets it go and goes back to his breakfast. Yannick places the bowl on the floor as Reaper launches from Aurora's arms to dive his face deep into the meat. We all watch quietly as the tinny Chimaera consumes four times his size in raw steak.

"Quinn, my love, I believe tonight, when we return from Hot Shot, it is time for you and Bastian to join Yannick, Stark, Gerard, and I in true immortality," says Aurora.

Yannick is now not the only one wearing a huge grin. Bastian and Quinn say nothing but you can see that they are very happy at this news.

"Sookie, we intend to ask Pam as well but we cannot risk you or the Viking now that you are with child. Please understand, once you have your gift in your arms, we will ask again if you wish to join us."

I give Aurora a nod and go back to my fruit salad. Eric is not going to be happy about Pam becoming a true immortal before him. I look at the clock and we only have an hour before we have to be in Hot Shot. As I stand from the table, Pam comes strolling in the back door. Our new little guard puppy runs over to Aurora's feet and snarls at Pam. Before I can tell Pam not to hurt the pup, she drops to her knees and calls him over.

"Aurora, where did you get a Chimaera? I've been asking Eric for years to get one to watch Fangtasia during the day," says Pam

"Is he not the cutest thing? I have been gifted him by Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn," says Aurora.

"Bastian, you knew where to get a Chimaera? When I last looked into it they were around nine million and there was a four year waiting list," says Pam.

"Pamela, your master is not the only one with contacts," replies Bastian.

What the hell? Reaper is worth nine million! I am not going to get upset about this, but come on! He is cute as a button, but nine million dollars for a creature that looks like a pup? I can head down to the local pet store and pick up a Great Dane pup for maybe four hundred. I keep chanting over and over in my head, 'I live with gods. This is normal for them. I live with gods. This is normal for them.' I am pulled from my ranting when Gerard speaks.

"I can hear the Viking rising, my princess. Why don't we return to our room to shower and dress for your evening? I would also like to present you with my gift."

"As you wish, Gerard. Am I going to like my gift?" asks Aurora.

"You will love it, my heart of hearts. Sookie, can you watch Reaper for us?" asks Gerard.

I tell Gerard, "of course," as I scoop up Reaper. What is with the heart of hearts thing?

**Gerard's POV**

It is now or never. I have considered what will happen if Aurora rejects me and it will break my heart but it is a chance I am willing to take. This is now my future and I have to grab it with both hands. We reach the bedroom as I grasp Aurora's hand. Her skin is soft and warm. I am so hungry for her my body could burst into flames.

"Allow me the honour of showering with you alone, my princess?" I ask.

She looks deep into my eyes and stands silent for what feels like an eternity. Our mates all look between themselves and I know they can feel her concern as I can, but I am grateful they keep quiet and wait for her to make her decision.

"As you wish, Gerard," she says.

She is not saying yes to my advance but she also isn't saying no. Not a word is spoken as I lead her into the bathroom and turn to face her. I pull on the knot to her robe and watch as it falls to the floor, leaving her naked before me.

"You are so beautiful, my princess," I say.

Still she does not speak, but I can see behind her magnificent eyes. There is a lot going through her mind. I remove my boxers and turn on the water to the shower. I step in first, reaching my hand out to her. My heart jumps when she again lets our fingers intertwine. I pull her back to my chest and let the warm water flow over our bodies. After a few minutes, I collect the soap and begin washing her back. Slowly I work soapy circles around her back and shoulders. I could stay under that water with her for eternity. Her shoulders relax slightly as she turns to face me.

"Is this what you want, Gerard?" she asks.

"It is, my princess. I don't want to be alone any more. I need to finalise our bond and stay at your side as it should have been from the start."

"I am not Val, Gerard. Being with me will not fill the loneliness you have in your heart for him. I miss him as much as you do, but I will not continue with this if that is all you're looking for."

"Aurora, I will always miss Val and my heart will never forget him, but you are now my future. If I did not want this, why would I have come all those times you called me to participate in your sexual desires? I came for you as much as I came for the pleasure."

If my words can't let her see how much I want this maybe my actions can. I cup her chin and bring her lips to mine. Her body stiffens a little but she does not pull away from me. I trace the line of her lips and almost explode when her lips part, allowing me entrance. We kiss tentatively at first but I cannot control myself. I push her back against the wall and deepen our kiss. I can feel that she wants this to work but she is hesitant. I may be the last male to join her mates but I know her best.

I push out to Bastian and call him to us. When the bathroom door opens and Aurora sees Bastian enter, her whole body relaxes completely. Bastian steps in behind Aurora, kissing her neck and shoulders. She moans at his touch. I feel my anger rise a little that she does not react to my touch that way but this is going to take time and I have all the time in the world. Bastian turns Aurora to face him and they kiss passionately for a moment but then Bastian pulls away, getting a snippy little snarl from Aurora, but her mood changes when he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me close to kiss me passionately. His tongue plunges deep into my mouth and Aurora moans again as she turns between the two of us so she is facing me. My staff shoots to attention when she begins kissing my chest hungrily and raking her nails over my back. I raise my left hand and engulf her magnificent right breast. My seed almost spills when she moans and leans deeper into my touch. I am not a few hundred years old, how can I be finding it so hard to control my release? Bastian pushes us hard and makes me stumble backwards, hitting the rear wall. Aurora's lips never brake contact with my chest but the impact with the wall allows her fangs to graze my flesh, causing me to bleed. Before I can do or say anything, Bastian picks Aurora up, allowing her to circle her stunning, long legs around my waist. As I wrap my arms around her, holding her close, Bastian enters Aurora from behind, roughly thrusting deep into her core. She screams with pleasure as she crushes her lips to mine. I may not be the one entering her, but Aurora is showing me passion as if I am. Bastian grabs the back of my hair, pulling my lips from Aurora's, as he thrust deep. He stares deep into my eyes as Aurora begins devouring my neck. When he mouths the word, "Yannick," I know this party of three is about to become four. Bastian moves us off the wall as Yannick enters. I can see the son of Zeus is excited to be involved in our love making and he wastes no time stepping in behind me. His staff presses hard against my arse as Aurora looks over my shoulder and deep into Yannick's eyes.

"Bastian and I have a gift for you, my love. You can feel what I want, can't you Yannick? Will you join us?" asks Aurora.

"I like my gift very much and will do anything to please you, daughter of Poseidon," replies Yannick.

Aurora snarls lustfully as Yannick probes my ring with his staff. My body stiffens. I am always the one to enter my male lovers. I have never given myself to another this way, not even Val. Aurora senses my distress and takes my face in her hands. She kisses me gently, taking my breath away, as Bastian removes himself from her core.

"Take me, Gerard. Complete our bond as Yannick fills you. Let yourself go and enter my mind. Feel as I feel. Love me as I love you," says Aurora.

Aurora lowers her weight and my staff pushes at her opening. She is hot and wet and calling to me. As I enter her, my body quivers and my sight glazes over. Our minds connect as one and I am home at last. Our pleasure follows back and forth between us as Yannick kisses my neck and enters me. I can hold my release no longer. My eyes roll back as I fill my princess with my seed. Yannick continues to claim me slowly and gently as my orgasm ripples through my body. I have never known pleasure like this. I feel some control come back to me as Aurora begins moving herself up and down my staff. I look deep into her loving eyes and extend my fangs. Her moans of delight steady me and within a few seconds I am rock hard again and needing more. I grasp her hips, keeping our pace slow to match Yannick's, as I drive deep, filling her with all I have to give. Her breath quickens and she kisses me passionately as Yannick increases his thrusts. His fangs graze my shoulder as he fills me to the hilt. I roar with pleasure as Yannick bites into my flesh and thrusts one last time hard and deep, letting his orgasm take him. Yannick takes one more sip of my neck before he pulls away from me completely to lean against the rear wall of the shower, content with our love making.

"Bite me, Gerard," moans Aurora.

Her words wash over me as I lick her neck and let my fangs rest against her skin. She moans with delight as Bastian enters her ring, thrusting forcefully. I can feel each of his thrusts as my staff rests deep within her core. I plunge my fangs into her flesh as Bastian grunts primally, claiming Aurora roughly. Her blood is like fire as it flows down my throat. That alone could have allowed me to reach my second orgasm but when her core clenches tight around my staff and she and Bastian scream as their releases take them, I bite harder, pulling large mouthfuls of her blood as my second orgasm washes over me. I take my last mouthful of blood and lick the wound clean. Bastian and Yannick kiss Aurora and leave the bathroom as the two of us stand there looking at each other.

"You are magnificent, my princess, and I could stay like this forever, but should we not finish our shower and prepare for your evening?" I ask.

"Why the hurry, Gerard? You and Yannick have feed but I still remain hungry. Will you not allow me to feed?" she asks.

I lower her to her feet, ready for her to bite me, but instead she kisses my forehead and calls Stark.

"I can think of nothing better than feeding from you, Gerard, but I need you strong for when we bring Quinn, Bastian, and Pam over tonight and Yannick has already feed from you," Aurora explains.

I don't like it but I understand. I go to leave the shower but Aurora grabs my arm, turning me so I am facing the wall. She begins kissing my back and shoulders as Stark enters. It surprises me when Stark's lips replace hers. He licks and nips my bare flesh, running his fingers between my arse. I snarl when his staff replaces his fingers but as I am about to protest Aurora steps in front of me and lowers to her knees. Stark is not as gentle as Yannick when he enters me but I am lost when Aurora takes my staff in her mouth. Her fangs graze my flesh as she devours my length. I harden instantly as her tongue laps at my tip. Stark grips my hips and begins grunting as he thrusts hard and fast. Aurora moans at his sounds as she takes my full length. I lace my fingers in her hair as she over and over again takes all I have to give. I snarl when she pulls back and nips the tip of my staff, licking the small line of blood. As she stands, I moan deeply when the angel increases his speed. I never thought it possible but Stark is going to bring me to my release. Aurora steps behind him and plunges her fangs deep into his shoulder. Stark and I roar as our orgasms hit us. I grab at the wall and struggle to keep my legs under me. When Stark pulls out of me and continues moaning, I turn to see Aurora drinking heavily from him. My mouth waters at the thought of her blood in my mouth again. This truly is where I am meant to be. I close my eyes and let the water wash over me.

"Are you content, Gerard?" asks my princess.

"If you have to ask that, then maybe I haven't done my duty," I reply.

I grab my princess and tickle her sides as I trap her in the corner of the shower. Aurora giggles and struggles to escape. Stark may have not seen us naked together before, but he was well accustomed to this side of us. He gives me a wink and leaves the shower.

"Don't make me hurt you, fish stick," giggles Aurora.

"You and what army, little girl?" I taunt.

I am preparing myself for another round of witty lines, when Aurora smiles and lowers herself to the floor. I am a little concerned because I can feel her sadness but as always my princess smiles up at me, so I turn the water off and sit down.

"Gerard, how did we get here?" she asks.

"What's running around in that twisted mind of yours, Aurora? It's your day of birth, you should be happy."

"I'm am happy, Gerard, but confused and lost at the same time. We now have to worry about Sookie's child and this fellowship of the Sun problem. Why must it be so complicated? Six hundred years ago I would have been happy for you, me, Stark, and Val to live out the rest of our existence in some corner of my father's kingdom."

"If you are not happy here, you know Stark and I will happily return to our home with you."

"I am happy and I will not give up Bastian, Quinn, and Yannick. I was created for war and I love it, but when did it become so complicated? I miss the days of care free killing."

"You truly love Bastian, don't you?"

"I do. He was a light when I was running blind in the dark. Finding him brought the Viking and Sookie into my world and I would not change it, but they are so fragile and a child, I just don't know."

"Look at it this way, my princess, after tonight Bastian and Quinn will become true immortals and with Yannick, Stark, and I, we can help you do all we must to protect the Viking, Sookie, and their child."

"Gerard, you know I must face Hades soon."

"I do."

"What if I'm not strong enough to protect them? I will not lose another of my family."

"We won't. The others cannot help you but we both know that I can. When the time comes, we will end Hades's life and put our sweet Val to rest."

Aurora takes a deep breath and leans into me. We sit quietly for some time, before she sighs and puts a smile on her face and we both stand and leave the bathroom. Do the others see what I can? My princess is deadly and a true killer but all this pressure is starting to show cracks in her armour.

**Sookie's POV**

Aurora and her mates have been upstairs for about an hour and a half and we are already running late. Eric hasn't noticed because he and Pam are playing with Reaper in the kitchen. The little Chimaera has them wrapped around his little paw. I am about to do the standard roommate scream, when I hear Aurora and her mates descend the stairs. There she is looking a true classic beauty. She has on worn blue jeans, suede bone pumps and a stunning cream raw silk corset. Her hair is softly curled and lying over one shoulder. What makes me look twice is the fact that her wings are extended. In fact all her mates have their wings out. I do a double take. Gerard has wings. What the hell? He notices me staring and gives me a smile, stretching his wings out.

"How?" I ask

"So you like? These are a result of my bond with Val," says Gerard.

"Very nice indeed," I say.

Bastian, Stark, Yannick, Gerard, and Quinn are all shirtless. They look perfect. I notice Gerard is looking a little smugger than usual, so I am guessing he is the reason for us now being late.

"We're running a little late, Aurora. You ready to leave?" I ask

"Whenever you are, Sookie, but I'd prefer to fly if you don't mind. I'd be more than happy to carry you," says Aurora.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll drive. Are we taking Reaper or leaving him at home?" I ask.

"It will be best if Reaper remains in our room while we are away. Chimaera's grow fast in their first few days. It will be best if he rests," says Aurora.

Yannick scoops up Reaper and shimmers him up to their room. When Yannick returns, Aurora and her mates exit out the front door and shoot up into the sky. I hear something swoop over the roof, racing towards Aurora and it seems Talon will be joining us tonight. I stand at the front door and watch my roommates vanish into the darkness. I hear the front door close and lock. I guess it is our turn to leave.

The drive to Hot Shot is a quite one. Eric drives and I let Pam take the front seat. I keep thinking of how I am going to interact with my great grandfather. Since I haven't said anything to Eric, it is probably best for all if I act like nothing is different. I am pulled from my thoughts by the lights of Hot Shot. Calvin has gone all out. We pull up at the end of the street and climb from the car, taking in all the sights. There are tables and fairy lights everywhere. Hot Shot looks truly beautiful. I am surprised to see De Castro and a small group of vampires standing of to our left. Eric gives me a wink and moves off to speak to De Castro. Pam and I continue towards the main group of people looking out to the clearing on the right.

"Hey Calvin, the place looks amazing," I say.

"Thank you, Sookie. Do you think Aurora and Yannick will like it?" asks Calvin.

"Like it? I think they will love it. I hate to change the subject, but what is everyone staring at?"

"Poseidon, Nyx, Niall, and Zeus arrived a little while ago and they are yet to approach."

"Ok, are Aurora and her mates here yet? It won't be much of a party without the guests of honour."

"They landed a few minutes before you arrived. They are also over with the gods."

It is almost like a school dance, girls on one side, boys on the other. I give Pam a nudge and we head toward the grouping super supes. Bastian looks ecstatic and almost glows with excitement. Aurora notices us approaching and steps out of the group to address us. There is something going on, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Little sister, where is the Viking?" asks Aurora.

"Talking with De Castro," I reply. "What are you all doing over here? Calvin has gone to a lot of work to get this all fixed up. I hope you intend on joining your own party."

"Oh, we will just need to speak with Eric first. Pam can you please go collect your Master and tell him we need to speak to him in private for a moment?" asks Aurora.

Oh this is bad. Aurora never calls Eric just Eric. It is always the Viking or some smart ass dig. Pam dashes off at vamp speed and within seconds she and Eric are standing next to me and looking just as confused as I am.

"Is everything ok, Death Dealer?" asks Eric.

"All is fine, Eric, but just before we join everyone there is something we wish to return to you," says Aurora.

"I don't understand."

"Please allow me to finish and all will be clear. It is custom in our realm to bestow a gift on the day of our birth to someone that has made an impact in our lives. Today Yannick and I wish that to be you Viking. You look upon us as you do your own child, Pam. You may not be the most powerful within our nest, but we can see that you would not stop attempting to protect us as you would your bonded or child. We may have power but our kind finds it hard to find true friends that would lose their lives in an attempt to protect ours and for that Viking, on the day of our births, Yannick and I would like to return to you something that was close to your heart but you lost."

I can see that Eric is both moved by Aurora words as well as excited. We all watch as the group before us parts and someone begins walking forward. I am about to lean a little closer in to get a better look, but when Eric drops to his knees and begins weeping, my first concern is him. I am about to ask him what is wrong but then I notice it is Godric walking towards us.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Sookie's POV**

I stand silently as I watch Eric, Bastian, and Godric talk. They seem to be lost in their own little world. No one approaches them and no one says a word. It even surprises me that Bastian doesn't blink when Aurora and her mates move away and are followed by Poseidon, Nyx, and Zeus. De Castro and his guards even come forward and sit with Calvin and his pack and quickly an hour has passed and still Eric, Bastian, and Godric stay away from the main group and talk.

"Staring will not make them join us quicker, child," says Poseidon.

"How can you all be so calm about all of this?" I ask.

"Sookie, I'm the king of the ocean and one of the three most powerful gods to ever exist. Time is something that comes and goes and, now that you are to be eternal, it is something you must let pass without a thought. While we wait, would you like me to share with you how my daughter became as unique as she is today?" asks Poseidon

"Aurora's a death dealer with the ability to collect gifts. How much more is there to learn?"

"You still think too much like a human. That will change in time. But have you not ever wondered why Aurora can collect gifts and none of the other children of the gods could?"

"It's because she's female and the rest where male and the Nyx gift thing, right?"

"No, Aurora's gender has nothing to do with her abilities and no matter how much Nyx wishes to believe it, it was not only the gift she bestowed upon Aurora that made her so unique either. I may have raised my children differently to my brother, Hades, but Zeus too showed his sons love like a father. Maybe not the extent I did, but it was love of a father all the same. You can imagine my surprise the day Aurora absorbed her first gift. She was sitting quietly at the foot of my throne while we heard the complaints of the supernaturals in my realm when a siren approached and bowed to show her respect. Aurora, acquisitive as always, brushed her fingers along the siren's ankle and vanished from sight. Val was thrown into a panic, racing around the place searching for his sister, but I stay seated in my throne frozen and waited. Thirty seconds had passed and Val was becoming so irrational with fear that he stopped in front of me to scream, 'do you care so little about us that your daughter vanishing means nothing to you!' My son watched as I raised my hand and attempted to move my cape so I could stand and at that moment he realised why I had not panicked as he had. There at my feet was the same indent in my cape as if Aurora was still sitting there. Val lowered himself to his knees and whispered Aurora's name. I watched nothing brush a stand of hair from his face and giggle. The siren that had bowed in front of me dropped to her knees and praised it a miracle."

"I don't understand. Why was it a miracle and why didn't you freak out like Val?"

"Trust me, hybrid, I thought my true immortal life was going to end the second Aurora vanished. I can feel when my children shimmer and in that second when Aurora vanished I failed to exist anymore. One moment my beautiful daughter was resting against my leg and the next she was gone. It wasn't until I went to move that my senses came back to me and I realised she was still resting against my leg. The siren's reaction was due to the fact that she was the last of her royal line with the ability to become invisible to other supes. Her kind still find it easy to vanish from human sight but over the decades the inbreeding to keep the royal line left them unable to vanish from supes completely."

"That still doesn't explain why Aurora could take other supes powers and Val couldn't."

"I'm glad to see your paying attention. Aurora was not like the other death dealers in one way only, her temperament. Don't get me wrong she loved to kill and the power that flowed through her from battle, possibly more than her male counterparts. But most of all she loved being herself, my daughter, Val's sister, and a death dealer. While the other children of the gods, even her brother Val, would race around showing off their strength and trying to better all the other creatures in there kingdoms, she would sit and watch. She'd study every move a creature would make, even the small things like walking across a room and talking a seat. For hours she'd sit quietly and watch everything around her without making a sound. She was content within herself enough that she would study the beauty in other creatures not to have what they had but to appreciate the majestic beauty in what she was witnessing. I asked her once why she touched the siren that day and her answer was so innocent it still echoes within my mind. She wanted to see if something as beautiful as the siren was hot or cold. Val tried for years to mimic what Aurora could do naturally but in time he gave up, insisting he didn't see the point in watching creatures that were weaker than him."

"So you're saying that if Yannick calmed down and took the time, he too could do what Aurora does?"

"I'm sure Nyx's gift has something to do with Aurora's little quirk being as strong as it is, but yes I can't see why he couldn't do it to a point."

I sit back and watch Aurora while she plays with Belinda. I don't know if Poseidon told me that story to shed some insight about his daughter or if it was a simple tactic to stop me from freaking out about Godric. Either way I sit by the King of the Ocean and we both watch his daughter do nothing while doing everything. I've been so entranced watching Aurora that I haven't even noticed that Eric, Bastian, and Godric have joined us at the table. I almost fly out of my skin when Eric wraps his arms around my waist.

"Lover, is everything Ok?" asks Eric.

"I'm fine, you just scared me a little. The bigger question is how are you?" I ask.

"Lover, I could not be happier. I have you for an eternity, our nest is powerful and content, we are going to be parents, and now I have my maker back. I could stop in this moment and be completely happy forever," says Eric.

"So Godric's ok with all this stuff? It has to be seriously weird dying to becoming undead then becoming finally dead to then be brought back. It's twilight zone if nothing else."

I jump again as I hear Godric's laugh. I hadn't realised he is sitting next to Eric. All this jumping and freaking out is not helping my supe cred. I must be the only supernatural who still screams at the sight of a big spider. Shit, I'll scream at a small spider if I am being honest.

I have never been happier to hear a car approaching in my life. Aurora stands and turns towards the line of cars with a smile on her face. When I hear Stan yell, "The party has arrived," even before the car has come to a stop, I can't help but laugh.

But when Aurora lets out a growl and mutters, "human," I turn completely to pay closer attention to the cars that have just arrived in Hot Shot and there it is a bright shiny black and white police cruiser with Bon Temps PD written across the bonnet. As Stan and his party emerge from their cars, it is as if the police cruiser isn't even there to them. I hear the ruffle of feathers as Aurora and her mates hide their wings, looking annoyed at having to do so. Calvin starts towards the cars when I hear Bud Dearborn call Jason's name.

"Jason Stackhouse, what in the name of all things holy have you done to bring the police out?" I yell.

"Sis, I swear I haven't done a thing. If I'm not at work, I'm here with the pack," says Jason.

Calvin gives me a nod, confirming what Jason said. I stand from my seat and follow Calvin and Jason out to meet Bud. Once we are past the four large SUV's Stan has come in, we are in direct eye sight of Bud and he seems to become very uneasy. I push into his mind to try and get a heads up to why he is here, but all I feel is fear, suspicion, and lust. Bud isn't even looking at me, Jason, or Calvin. His gaze is locked on something behind us. When I turn to see what it is, his feelings all make sense. Behind us, looking straight through Bud as if he is nothing more than glass, are Poseidon, Zeus, Nyx, Aurora, Gerard, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, Eric, Quinn, and, to my surprise, De Castro and Stan. Feeling a little intimidated, Bud clears his throat before he speaks.

"Jason, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Bud, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of these guys. We're all family," says Jason.

"Jason, I was asked to speak to you and you alone in regards to this matter," says Bud.

"Mr. Dearborn, my name is Eric Northman. Jason has said there is nothing he wishes to hide from us so if you could please continue."

"I don't take orders from Vamps. How do I know you haven't put the freaky eye on the boy?"

"You stop that right now, Bud Dearborn. You have something to say, say it or leave. I will not have that smut spoken about people from my family," I say.

"Sookie, what the hell are you talking about. None of these freaks are part of your family and you know it. We all know the only reason you hang around with their type is for the money and don't try and deny it. I went to your house before I came here. Funny how a waitress can renovate her house and have a couple of millions dollar's worth of cars just sitting around," accuses Bud.

"I hate to interrupt you, Mr. Dearborn, but I believe you owe Miss Stackhouse an apology. The renovations to her property were made by me and the vehicles you came across are owned by me and my companions," says Aurora.

"And who the hell are you? I suppose you're going to tell me you also paid to fix all these houses in Hot Shot as well?" says Bud.

"As a matter of fact, I did. My name is Aurora Ocean and I currently live here in Bon Temps with my companions at Miss Stackhouse's residence. Are you to disrespect me as you did Mr. Northman?"

"I can tell your no vamp. Why have we not seen you around town if you now live here?" asks Bud.

"Mr. Dearborn, it is true I am not a vampire, but one of my companions is and due to that fact I, like Miss Stackhouse, have taken to their nocturnal lifestyle. Now, as we are in the middle of a celebration, could you please inform Mr. Stackhouse to your reason of visiting?" says Aurora.

"I meant no disrespect, Aurora. I'm sure you can understand my concerns," says Bud.

"As a matter of fact, I cannot, Mr. Dearborn. I would think that you would be pleased with the conditions the Hot Shot residents are now able to live in, rather than look down upon it. And to Miss Stackhouse's residence, I believe it would now be by far the most stunning property in your district, bringing up property costs. You ask why you have not seen me or my companions around the area, but I ask you why is it I have been living here in Bon Temps for some time and not one person has graced Miss Stackhouse's doorstep with a welcome. You may be the local law enforcement officer, but you sir are a rude, shallow individual. Upon our meeting you failed to introduce yourself and your concerns only seem to be who is a vampire and where certain individuals obtain their funds," Aurora chastises.

Aurora has Bud stunned speechless. He just stands there staring at Aurora, not knowing what to say.

"Bud?" I ask.

"Bud, you wanted to tell me something?" asks Jason.

"Ah, yeah, we have a female in her mid-twenties from Hot Shot down in the lock up. She was arrested for drug possession and looking for bail. She asked for you, Jason," says Bud.

"A name would be helpful, Bud," says Jason.

"Laura Jane Norris," says Bud.

I watch Calvin's shoulders drop. Our little drug dealer is his daughter. I am about to tell Bud that Jason and I will be down first thing in the morning to collect Laura Jane, but Aurora steps forward.

"Mr. Dearborn, I would be grateful if you could keep the young lady in question incarcerated for the evening and first thing tomorrow morning I and my companions will be down to collect her. I ask that you do not inform her of these arrangements."

"No problem, Miss Aurora. Please allow me to apologise for my manners. It's not often a real lady comes to Bon Temps," says Bud.

"I would be happy to accept your apologies if it was also direct to Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse," says Aurora.

Bud says, "of course," and apologies to Eric and me before he quickly leaves. I noticed he looks back at Aurora a couple of times before he is completely out of sight.

"Aurora, what the hell was that all about?" asks Eric.

"Viking, we must keep the humans happy, but if I was to be honest someone has glamoured the man to within an inch of his life. I thought maybe a little quick talking would be better than glamouring him again and possibly watching him loss his ability to chew his food," explains Aurora.

"So Calvin's daughter didn't do anything?" asks Eric.

"I'm sorry to say from what I saw she is indeed guilty, but someone glamoured Mr. Dearborn to find Jason and bring him down as soon as possible. I believe it was some kind of trap to get him away from his pack, giving him minimal protection," says Aurora.

"What do you intend to do tomorrow with the girl?" asks Eric.

"Yannick, Gerard, Stark, Quinn, Jason, Sookie, and I will collect the girl and see who's watching her or Jason."

"Why are Bastian, Pam, and I not included in this little plan of yours?"

"First of all, the vampire thing maybe a little had to explain. We just can't walk into the local sheriff's office in the middle of the day with three vampires at our side. Secondly, would you leave you father and maker unprotected while we are away? All three of you may be able to day walk, but Godric cannot."

Eric nods. He knows everything Aurora says is true but I can tell he is not a very happy vampire. Stan announces that he came for a party and starts to drag Aurora off towards the music and lights. Stark has a playful glint in his eye and within a second he has me scooped up and spinning towards the dance floor. We laugh and dance until my feet start to hurt, which surprises me. I'll have to ask Pam if her heals ever give her trouble. I'd hoped that is something of the past now that I am a Hybrid. Aurora even takes a moment to thank De Castro for coming and asks if he would be in town a few days. The evil smile that spreads across his face makes me sick, but I watch as he tells Aurora there is some business that will keep him in the area a while longer and he still wishes to present her with her present in a more personal environment. The rest of the night goes along smoothly. The Hot Shot pack are having as much fun as we are. The children run between Aurora and her mates as if they are bright new toys they can't get enough of. Even Yannick lets his guard down and dances with a young were panther. I skip away from the dance floor and take a much needed seat next to Godric.

"Are you enjoying the party?" I ask.

"It's a lot to take in, in such a short time, but it brings me pleasure to see my children content. You, Sookie, have taken to the supernatural world well," says Godric.

"I can't say it's been easy, but I wouldn't change a thing. I love Eric and our new little family. I'm sure you'll grow to love them all as I do. They really are amazing people."

"Bastian has done amazingly well for himself. Never in my long life did I expect one of my children to bond with a god. I still find myself replaying the moment Poseidon and Zeus approached me in the Summerland. When they spoke of their children being bonded with my son I thought it all a great joke by the Fae. But when they asked me to return once again to stand with my children, I knew it was no joke. I do not regret my decision to meet the sun. It was my time, but my one regret, if there was to be one, was my children. I was at peace in the Summerland, but I also missed my children. Eric and Bastian will always be the greatest things I ever did as a vampire."

It takes me a moment to reply. I am fighting back tears. Godric truly is a pure soul and I am looking forward to our future with him in our nest. I am saved by Pam, who comes dancing over with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, why are you not dancing? I have not had so much fun since my last cotillion as a human. Even the death dealers are burning up the dance floor," Pam beams.

"My feet are killing me, so I'm taking a moment with Godric. I expect you are excited about tonight?" I ask.

"You mean about becoming truly immortal? Yes and no," says Pam.

"Does Eric know yet?" I ask.

"I'm not sure if Eric knows of all the details but I've decided to wait until you and Eric change. It's strange but I'm finding it a little unsettling about having to stab Aurora or Yannick in the heart with that dagger."

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Aurora has not spoken with you about what is to happen, has she?" asks Pam.

"I think you can guess by my reaction, Pam, that Aurora has not mentioned anything about being stabbed I the heart by that old dragger. Is there a chance she could be hurt or die?"

"She actually will die. The one to turn truly immortal must drink the blood from the heart of a true immortal before they rest for the night. Then there was something about writing there name in that book with their blood. The name will vanish until something happens to the true immortal that allowed them to change. If the name reappears the spell is broken. Aurora said something about it was a way for gods to create personal guards to protect them over their long lives."

"Aurora is going to die, like dead dead?" I ask.

"Sookie, a blade to the heart is not something you can take likely, but I'm betting her dead and our dead may be a little different. I'm sure it's going to hurt like hell either way."

Oh this is truly ridiculous. Supernatural or not, who in their right mind would let someone stab them in the heart? And for that matter, I can't believe that Bastian or Quinn are going to do it. I scan the area and find Bastian talking with Poseidon. My rage must show on my face, because Bastian and Poseidon stop talking and watch my approach. I think I surprise Poseidon with the hard slap I land on Bastian's check. His fangs extend as he stares down at me.

"What do you think you're doing, Sookie? You may be my brother's bonded but it will not stop me from knocking you on your arse."

"What else would I expect from a creature that would stab someone he's meant to love? Know this Bastian, if Aurora doesn't survive this I'll end you myself. I don't care if you are Eric's brother. If you take Aurora from me, I will rip you to pieces."

To put my point across, I hit Bastian hard in the middle of his chest with a power burst and ready myself for his return attack. Bastian staggers and snarls ready to strike when Aurora appears from nowhere and quickly grabs him from behind and turns him to look at her.

"Bastian, my love, calm yourself. You cannot strike the hybrid," says Aurora.

"Me! Sookie's lost her fucking mind! She is ranting about me stabbing you," exclaims Bastian.

"Bastian, my love, please calm down. Sookie is handling this all wrong and I will talk to her about it, but what she has mentioned is the truth. Tonight you must take my life to receive yours."

Bastian looks confused and scared and I realise I have acted before I had all the information. I watch as blood tears fall from his eyes and he grabs Aurora and pulls her to him before he kisses her passionately whispering, "I love you, but I can't," and he vanishes before my eyes. Aurora spins around, scanning the area for Bastian before she calls for Stark.

"Stark, get Quinn and get him home before he finds out about the details of tonight. Tell Yannick to thank Calvin for me and assure him we will still collect his daughter in the morning and hold her until dusk. He can collect her from Fangtasia."

"Where are you going?" asks Stark.

"Bastian has fled and I must retrieve him before he gets too far for me to follow. You know what you must do before we return for tonight," says Aurora."Sookie, I understand you were upset, but if you ever strike one of my mates again without due cause, I will strike back on their behalf. Do I make myself clear?"

I can't say a word. I just nod and watch Aurora hug and kiss her father goodbye before she vanishes in search of Bastian.

**Bastian's P.O.V**

I don't know where I am going or how far I've travelled. All I am doing is shimmering as far away from the pull of Aurora as I can get. What is she thinking? I would end my own life before I could think of taking hers. I stop to clear my head. Shimmering without a destination is becoming harder and harder. I ready myself to shimmer again when Aurora tackles me from behind. I hit the dirt hard, I didn't even seen her coming, but the ache in my heart vanishes the instant I am struck from behind, so I know it is her. No one speaks a word. We just lie there in the dirt. I listen to Aurora breathing. She seems to be taking in breaths harder than normal. Her body is pressed flat against my back. Time seems to slow as I wait for the rest of our mates to arrive. Twenty minutes must have past and still it is just Aurora and me.

"What now, little dove?" I ask.

No reply. She just keeps breathing heavily, not moving a muscle. I start to remember the pain I felt when she left Stark and I in search of Yannick. I can stand the silence no longer. I rolled over. Her body slips to the side, resting against the hard ground. I raise my head to look at her face, but it is as if she isn't there. Behind her beautiful green eyes is emptiness and pain.

"Aurora?" I need her to speak.

"Bastian, you must listen closely to what I'm about to say. I can do this no longer. I have tried to be someone I am not for too long. Please understand that I do love you, but sometimes that is just not enough. As of this moment, you are free to leave and do as you wish. I will block our connection, allowing you to feel nothing of pain or longing due to our bond, or you may return with me to the nest. Let it be known my offer to turn you immortal still stands but as of this moment it is your choice to accept or not. Know I will not turn you unless I know it to be true in your heart, for yourself and nothing else. If you decided to return to Bon Temps, your sole duty will be the protection of the hybrid and Godric. I must stop trying to be something I'm not and embrace what I truly am, death."

Before I can speak, I feel the connection break. I am left with nothing. She kisses my forehead and vanishes from my sight.

**Sookie's P.O.V**

When Aurora returns alone and stays in the backyard, I know something is wrong. I've been waiting in the kitchen to apologise for what happened. As if she'd called them, Gerard, Yannick, and Stark rush through the house and take their positions at her side to stand staring into the night sky. I am about to walk out the back door when Quinn stops me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sookie," Quinn says.

"Shit. How mad is she and where the hell is Bastian?" I ask.

"Bastian is where he wants to be and at the moment Aurora is nothing. She has reached her breaking point. Bastian knew the one thing that would hurt Aurora was for one of us to leave her. Now we just wait to see the outcome of his actions. Personally I'd like to rip him limb from limb for causing her this pain. But hey what would I know, I'm just the tiger."

"Quinn, you know as well as I do that Aurora doesn't see you as the tiger."

"You're damn right she does. She loves me for me and nothing else. I know she'd love me even if I was just human and I would love her if she was no more than human as well. Gerard, Stark, Yannick, and I have all seen her struggle with the weight on her shoulders for days. She's still in heat and hasn't eaten properly in days. Bastian should have known better."

"I'm sure Bastian never intended to hurt Aurora. He was just scared, as I am. If we're being honest here, Quinn, it could have been you I walked up and slapped tonight. How can you stand here and stay you love Aurora when you're going to stab her in the heart to become a true immortal?"

"Sookie, do your seriously think I like the idea of ramming a knife in Aurora heart? I'm going to do it because she wants to give me this gift and I want to be with her for eternity. The idea of losing her turns my stomach, but with great love comes greater risk. I'd prefer to lose her doing something she wants to do then lose her because I was scared or weak."

"I hear what you're saying, but I don't think I could do it."

"Sookie, we all must make our own choices and mine is Aurora."

There really isn't anything else to say. We both stand silently watching Aurora and her mates when Eric, Godric, and Bastian come into the kitchen. As soon as Quinn lays eyes on Bastian, he lets out a huff and leaves the kitchen to be with Aurora. I notice Aurora's shoulders straighten but she never turns. I know in that second she can feel Bastian has returned. When I turn to look upon the three vampires in my kitchen, I wish I hadn't. Bastian's face is covered in his own blood from crying and his face is twisted in pain.

"Bastian, she's outside. Why don't you go talk with her?" I suggest.

"I cannot, Sookie. I have been ordered to stand with you and father. I tried shimmering to her first, but she keeps me away. I have ruined everything I ever wanted by running like a fool. I must now wait until she calls me to her."

This is all my fault. My heart feels heavy and there has to be away to fix this. I turn quickly, readying myself to walk up to Aurora and beg her to forgive Bastian, but what I see in the backyard freezes me in place. Aurora's body is lying lifeless on the lawn and Quinn is pulling the dagger from her heart and running his tongue alone the blade. Bastian is hysterical, growling in such a way it truly makes me fear for my life. He rushes towards the back door but something sends him crashing backwards. The look on his face is terrifying. Eric and Godric jump on him, trying to restrain him but it is impossible. He is possessed with rage and fear. When Gerard's voice booms, "ENOUGH," through the door, we all freeze. There, in his arms, is Aurora's limp body. Stark and Yannick are helping Quinn stay upright. He seems to be semi-conscious.

"I'm going to kill him. LET ME GO!" yells Bastian.

Eric and Godric cling to Bastian with everything they have. Gerard nods his head towards the stairs and Stark and Yannick carry Quinn up to their room before Bastian can do anything we'd all regret.

"Bastian, you need to calm yourself or I'll do it for you. If you can control yourself, I will allow you to sit with Aurora for a while, but you must be in complete control as she is more vulnerable than a human baby right now," says Gerard.

Bastian stops struggling and goes deadly quiet. Gerard gives him an approving nod, while asking Godric to join his son in the lounge room. I follow unable to look away from Aurora's limp body. Gerard directs Bastian to sit on the large couch as Gerard lowers Aurora's body to Bastian. We all take our seats and watch Bastian stroke Aurora's hair. Blood tears begin to fall again from his tormented eyes.

"Bastian, you must control your emotions. Her light will begin to return to her body soon and I will not have her upset when she awakes," says Gerard.

"How could you let him do this to her?" asks Bastian.

"Actually, it was meant to be you whom Aurora gifted and Yannick was to bless the tiger, but now that can never happen. If you ever come to your senses, it will be Yannick, Stark, or I that you must choose between. You have thrown an amazing gift away, vampire. I hope you know what you doing," says Gerard.

"Gift? She wanted me to kill her. What if it all goes wrong? Is there a chance she won't wake up?" Bastian says.

"There is always a chance of death in such things, even for us true immortals. If she leaves me, I will simply end my life and follow her to our afterlife. We are older than you can imagine, vampire. We do not fear death. Aurora's only fears are as mine, failing to protect the ones we love and losing our chosen mates. You broke her tonight by running and for that I cannot forgive you, but I do understand why you did it and for that reason alone I'm allowing you to hold her now. When she wakes, her ability to repel you and tie you to your duty with Sookie and Godric will once again be in place. Only you can repair what you have done and for your sake I hope you do it fast."

Bastian's movements become more robotic and I realise it is because Aurora is coming around slightly. Gerard rises and reclaims Aurora before asking if I can wake them in the morning to collect Laura Jane. I watch Bastian closely as Gerard climbs the stairs. Once they are out of sight, Bastian's head falls into his hands.

"We are going to fix this, Bastian. For tonight, why don't you sleep with Eric and I? Or you could take one of the guest rooms down stairs?" I suggest.

"Sookie, I think it best if Bastian stays with me tonight on the third floor," says Godric.

Third floor? The last I looked the house only had two floors and the guest rooms hidden beneath. But I have bigger things to worry about than when Aurora or Yannick added another level to the house. Gerard's last words to Bastian keep repeating in my mind, "for your sake I hope you do it fast."

I'd really fucked up this time and I have no idea how to fix it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Aurora's P.O.V**

I wake a little after nine am. The pain in my chest is intense but something I can handle if I put my mind to it. The last thing I need is to have everyone fussing over me. It is my duty to protect them and not the other way around. I carefully climb from the bed and shower. I am already starting to feel the drain of daylight so I want my mates to sleep as much as possible before they have to be woken. Reaper gives a little bark, letting me know he is hungry. So I pick him up and we shimmer downstairs to get my little guy something to eat. Five minutes must pass and Reaper is still devouring his food, when my legs give way from underneath me. One minute I am leaning against the counter watching Reaper and the next I am crumpled on the floor. The room spins and I grab for anything to get my bearings. When my fingers find the side of the fridge, I grab hard. As I get one leg underneath me, the fridge comes forward and again I find myself lying flat on the floor in a twisted mess. Unfortunately, this time I have a two door fridge on top of me. Reaper panicks and begins whimpering hysterically. I calm my face and reach my hand out to sooth him.

"It's ok, baby boy. By the time you finish your breakfast, I'll have this mess all cleaned up," I coo to him.

Reaper tentatively goes back to his bowl but watches me while he finishes his meal. I try shimmering out from under the fridge, but I am too weak and the best I can do is blur my form. What the hell is happening to me? I've battled close to exhaustion thousands of times and never once was I unable to shimmer to safety. I can hear the whispers now, "Poseidon's powerful death dealer killed by human fridge." The closest thing for me to grab is the kitchen table but that is far too light to be useful. I am about to give up and call for help when I hear the distinctive pop of a fairy, just what I need. I summon my sword and I swear that almost pushes me over the edge. I can't tell up from down but I am not going down without a fight. I hear the first step approach me and I ready my sword to strike. Reaper has been deadly silent but, as soon the fairy makes a move, he runs to my side, preparing to protect me.

"You will never stop amazing me, death dealer. I have seen Fae loose themselves the second the quickening begins but you ready yourself for attack," says the fairy.

I've been using what little strength I have to block my distress from everyone, so I haven't noticed the fridge's weight leave my body. But when a strong pair of hands grab my shoulders and lift me to sit upright and rest against the cupboards, I take my chance to strike. I swing my blade weakly, hoping to make contact with flesh. My vision is coming back to me, but it is my hearing that lets me know I've failed in my attempt.

"Save your strength. I have no intentions of harming you, Aurora."

"Take one more step towards me, fairy, and I will make your presence known to my mates," I say.

"I don't think you will, goddess. If you wished for them to see you like this, you would have called them already."

"You know I know it's you, don't you, Niall? My eyes may be failing me but I can smell your sent from the next realm."

"I'm sure you could, Goddess. Now are you going to let me sit or am I to receive another attempt with your blade."

I don't say a word as I flick my wrist and allow my blade to vanish. I watch through blurred vision as Niall lowers himself to sit beside me.

"I am grateful for your assistance, but I wonder what brings you here after our last encounter. Are you to impregnate Pam as well?" I ask.

"I felt my great granddaughter being her quickening. I would not leave her to face that alone," says Niall.

"Well, as you can see she is not affected, so you can leave any time you'd like."

Sookie is quickening. That explains the pain. Maybe my delusional attempt to block her from all pain with this pregnancy is going to be my undoing. Am I even able to withstand this kind of thing? I'm sure when I was being created it would never has passed through the brothers' minds to put into place my ability to bear children. It may be possible but if this is the result at the beginning, maybe I have found my true weakness.

"I would no more leave you unprotected then I would my great granddaughter. It will end shortly and you'll regain your strength, but you must know this is only the beginning. Not even you can take this pain away from Sookie without anyone knowing. More of our females die than survive the quickening," says Niall.

My sight is back completely and I look around for Reaper. He has take a position to my left and is watching Niall's every move.

"As you and I both know, Niall, I am not fairy and I would think having your great granddaughter feel this pain would be the last thing you'd wish for. Then again, I have not yet made up my mind who you care for more, Sookie or the child she carries."

"If anyone else said those words to me, Goddess, I'd end them. You can feel as much as I can how much Sookie and the Viking want this child. If she wished it, I'd remove my magic and the baby would slowly die to be no more, this was meant to be."

"That it may be, Fairy, but if you ever attempt magic on them again without their knowledge, you will have one hell of a fight on your hands."

I am about to focus my gaze on Niall to bring my words home, but a burning pain rips through my body. I feel the blood tears streaming down my face as I fight back the scream fighting its way out of my chest. Niall grabs my face and I feel his magic trying to sooth the pain but it is too much. I smash my head back into the cupboards, trying to break free of the pressure building in my head. That's when I feel him. I have numbed myself so much to Bastian's presence that I have totally forgotten about us sharing pain. Within a blur, Bastian has grabbed Niall by his throat and thrown him across the room. As soon as Niall's hands left my face, the pain doubled. My body is no longer my own. I hear Niall scream to Bastian that I need him but my vampire has crouched over me, ready to attack if the fairy attempts to approach again. I hear Bastian grunt as Reaper latches onto his leg, trying to drag him away from my crippled body. With my last ounce of strength, I call to Gerard.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

Pain. Unbearable pain rips through my body. I shoot out of the bed and notice none of the other mates have moved a muscle. Aurora is downstairs. I can feel her but what I see when I shimmer down will haunt me always. The fairy, Niall, is screaming at Bastian that Aurora needs him. Reaper is attacking the vampire with all his strength, attempting to move him. And then there is my Princess. Her body lies convulsing in pain under Bastian as he snarls at the fairy. She feels me as soon as I appear. I watch as she chokes out blood, calling for Niall. There is no time to find out what is going on. If she needs the fairy, she is going to get the fairy. As soon as I step towards Bastian, Reaper releases and moves back, allowing me to grab Bastian's right arm and pull him off Aurora, slamming his body into the ground. Bastian is strong but he is not even close to matching my strength. Before I can tell Niall to help Aurora, he is already at her side, holding her face tight in his hands. Bastian stops struggling the second he and I both see Aurora's body relax. Whatever the fairy is doing is helping her. We watch quietly as her breathing slows and the light comes back into her beautiful eyes. I don't realize I've released Bastian until he starts crawling across the floor and Niall moves back to allow Bastian to cradle Aurora in his arms.

"What the hell is going on here, fairy?" I ask.

"The goddess is blocking Sookie from the pain of her quickening by taking it on herself. Bastian is not at fault for his actions. He came down to his mate writhing in pain and thought I was the cause. Any of us could of made the same mistake," says Niall.

Bastian gives Niall an apologetic nod and goes back to stroking Aurora's hair. She is so drained her ability to repel him is non-existent. Or maybe she truly needs him at this moment. Either way, her spark is coming back and, for the first time since I came downstairs, I take a breath.

Is Aurora even built correctly to carry a child? Thousands of years I have been at my princess's side and never once have I seen that pain in her eyes. It is time for me to step up and start watching Aurora more closely. I put it in the back of my mind that at the first possible chance I am going to contact my King and find out if this is even possible.

"Why did you and Bastian feel her pain and no one else did?" asks Gerard

"Bastian did not feel her pain from the quickening. It was her physical pain from the thrashing that made him aware of her distress. And for myself, I was not aware I'd find the goddess in this pain. I came once I felt Sookie begin her quickening. I believe she is blocking you all, caring this burden alone. It would explain why no one else has risen. It was not as if our little scuffle was silent," says Niall

"Will this pain return or was it a one off thing?" asks Gerard

"If the goddess continues to transfer the pain from my great granddaughter, it will happen again," says Niall.

I am about to ask Niall what we can do to lessen the pain but I am cut off by Aurora telling Bastian to release her and return to his room. He holds her tight, causing her to struggle and, from what I can see, her strength is returning fast. Before things can get out of control, we all fall silent by the sound of Sookie's alarm going off. Niall sends a stream of golden light flowing around the kitchen and within a second the damage from our scuffle has vanished as well as the pool of Aurora's blood that lay upon the floor at her feet. Niall says his goodbyes, but not before telling Aurora he will return soon. Aurora is still trapped in Bastian's arms, trying silently to release herself, and from the look in her eyes she is starting to become highly agitated. I point to the table and strongly say, "now." I can tell Bastian hates the idea of releasing Aurora, but for the moment he knows he has no choice. I am glad to see Aurora doesn't reject his hand when he offers to help her from the floor, but, once we are all seated at the table, I feel Aurora pushing her ability to reject him again.

"You will stop that right now, Princess. Bastian was wrong with his actions yesterday but from what we both witnessed this morning you cannot doubt his love for you," I chastise.

I feel her break her repulsion and stare off into space. Bastian takes a revealed breath and mouths, "thank you," to me. I know Aurora isn't going to let it go that easily, but for the moment at least she's backed off.

"So I'm guessing we're keeping this all a secret from everyone, are we, princess?" I ask.

"YES! It is my concern and if you'd like I can use a little compulsion and you'll forget everything you've seen, gentlemen," Aurora snarls.

"Nice try. It may work on Bastian but you know damn well that shit doesn't work on me. You need to get yourself in check. Going back to pushing everyone away is not going to work on me and I will not lose you again. We will hide this for you as long as we can, but know this Aurora, daughter of my King Poseidon and Princess to my realm and kingdom, I am just a pig headed as you so your little 'keep all the pain locked up' crap ends now. I can tap into your pain as easily as you can theirs," I tell her.

"It is true, Gerard, you can tap into my pain, but we both know you cannot lesson it without my approval," says Aurora.

"You stubborn bitch! Do you really want to play this game? I'm more than happy to watch you watching me writhe in pain. Let's see who flinches first, shall we?" I ask.

By the look on Aurora's face, she knows I have her trapped. She would no sooner watch me in pain than I would watch her. We have a stale mate. We sit silently waiting for Sookie to emerge from her bedroom, but when the water for Sookie's shower starts Aurora rises from her seat.

"SIT!" I command.

"I will not be spoken to in that way, Gerard," says Aurora.

"I will stop treating you like a human child, when you stop acting like one," I reply

"And am I to sit here hungry while we wait for that time to come?" she sasses.

"I will not have you going hungry, my princess, but if you insist on taking the hybrid's pain during her quickening, you must feed properly from your mates and not that bottled crap."

"As you wish," she says.

Aurora gives me a nod and moves towards the stairs. When I notice Bastian having trouble rising from his chair to follow us, I call to my princess. She is up to something. I just have to stay a few steps ahead of her.

"Have you forgotten something, young one?" I ask.

I hear her snarl as I watch Bastian stand and follow us to our bedroom. I am taking the last few steps upstairs, when I notice Aurora waiting in the sitting room. I don't question her reasoning. I just take the last step and allow Bastian to walk past me towards Aurora. Her gaze never leaves my eyes as Bastian removes his shirt and stands at her side. Seconds seem to turn into minutes as Aurora and I stare at each other. She is hungry alright, but not just for blood. Her fangs extend, piercing her bottom lip. My staff hardens as I watch her tongue dance over her full, red lips, lapping up the droplets of blood. Bastian is well aware of the situation arising in front of him, but playing it smart he stays deadly still. His cunning is rewarded when Aurora turns to him, licking his left nipple.

"Do you wish to make me happy, Bastian?" she asks.

The vampire can't respond. Pleasure is rippling through his body and, from the shaking in his legs, I can tell he won't be standing for long.

"Pleasure Gerard for me, Bastian," says Aurora.

Aurora bites into the tip of her finger and brushes the blood across Bastian's lips. The groans of desire grumbling out of Bastian are intense. What is she playing at? Does she really think I will be distracted enough with Bastian to not watch her every move? Aurora walks towards me, turning me slightly and pushing my large fame down into the couch. She lowers herself seductively, making sure her ample chest brushes along my arm.

"Come, Bastian, and show Gerard how talented your mouth is," purrs Aurora.

As Bastian lowers himself between my legs, Aurora begins kissing my neck. Blood rushes to my staff, shooting it rock hard as Bastian releases me from my pants. Wasting no time, the vampire's wet mouth engulfs my full length. The primal snarl emanating from my mouth heats Aurora's core and I can sense her arousal. She loves watching her mates pleasure each other for her viewing and Bastian is not disappointing. My hips buck as Bastian swirls his tongue over the tip of my staff, allowing his fangs to graze my sensitive flesh, before feasting on my full length again. I let my head fall back as Aurora runs her tongue over my heated skin before biting into my neck and drinking forcefully. Flashes of white dance across my eyes as Bastian brings me close to my explosion. The pleasure is intense from Aurora feeding,and while our vampire feasts on my staff. I am so, so close as I grip the back of Bastian's head to help him find the rhythm I like. Again and again he takes my full length. The heat of my release balances on the edge as Aurora bites harder, drinking heavily and pushes into my mind.

_"When this is over, my beautiful merman, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I do what I do out of love and nothing else. I promise when I return I will open myself to allowing Bastian to return fully to the fold. I pushed him away for one reason only, to protect him. I hope this short time of punishment will teach him to never run again. He may choose to never be a true immortal and I will respect that decision, but I cannot have him running when he's scared. I cannot protect those I love properly if they run when things get tough. I can go to my daily rest sound day after day having you all hate me as long as you are all safe. Please see what I do is out of love."_

My head is swimming and my limbs feel heavy. She is drinking too much. What is she doing? Bastian has been unaware of our silent exchange. Aurora releases my neck, kissing her bite mark gently before moving to suck hard on my nipple. It pushes me over the edge. My release explodes violently into Bastian's mouth. I am in heaven and hell. Aurora has taken so much of my blood that I don't even have the strength to moan or release my hand from Bastian's hair. I watch through weak eyes as Aurora moves towards Bastian's cupping his chin and staring deep into his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Bastian. Now I need you to kiss me gently before you forget everything you've seen this morning. You must return to Godric and sleep soundly. When I return we will snuggle with our mates and it would please me if you would read to me."

The goofy look on Bastian's face lets me know she has no trouble at all glamouring him. I summon everything I can to attempt to block her hold on him, but it is useless. I am not even able to move my lips. She has drained me too much and sleep is crushing down on me. It is a struggle just to keep my eyes open. I watch as Bastian kisses her gently and returns to his days slumber with his maker. Aurora takes my shoulders, lowering my body so I am lying comfortably on the couch, before she covers my body with a warm blanket.

"I can see in your eyes how upset you are with me, Gerard, but I had no choice. You could no sooner keep my secret from Stark then I could. I am nothing if I am not protecting you all. I will return after I do what I must with Calvin's daughter and feed you myself. Please understand how much I love you all to do what I'm doing."

She is a bloody fool. None of us are worth what she is doing to herself, not even the hybrid's child, and if she keeps this up I have no doubt she is going to do permanent damage to herself. She kisses my forehead as my body shuts down from blood loss and I fall into a heavy slumber.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

Gerard is going to be seriously pissed when he wakes, so I have no time to waste. I enter our room and wake Yannick, Stark, and Quinn. They shower and dress quickly as I wait for them in the sitting room, watching Gerard carefully. I know I have not taken enough blood to hurt him, but I hate leaving him defenceless. Bastian will protect his mate with his life and I am only a shimmer away if something happens, so I tuck the blankets tighter around his large frame and kiss him goodbye. When Yannick, Quinn, and Stark emerged from the room and see Gerard sleeping, they know I have done something to him but stay quite as I ignore their stares and turn for the stairs. Sookie has finished showering and dressing and is on her way up as we descend. She looks over our group and notices Gerard absence.

"Where's the big guy?" asks Sookie.

"He will not be joining us. He requires more rest so you're stuck with just the four of us today, little fairy," I say.

"Ok, Jason called and he's on his way to the police station. Are we driving or shimmering?" Sookie asks.

"I believe it best if you drive us. We wish to seem as human as possible and appearing out of nowhere will only leave questions requiring answers," I say.

Sookie gives a nod and all five of us descend the stairs. We stop in the kitchen so Sookie can find her keys, but when they are located and I turn to open the back door, Sookie clears her throat.

"Is something wrong, little fairy?" I ask.

"I was just thinking. If we are trying to have everyone think you're human, you'd probably need to do a quick change," she says.

I am a little confused. I look over Yannick, Stark, Quinn, and myself trying to work out what she is talking about.

"You've lost me, Sookie. Change into what?" I ask.

Her laugh catches all four of us of guard. It pleases me that my other mates are just as confused as I am.

"Not change you, change your clothes, silly. Not that I'm complaining, but most guys don't walk around shirtless in the morning and you look like you a little too over dressed to be going to a police station in Bon Temps," says Sookie.

Stark gives a little snarl, liking the fact Sookie is pleased with his naked form. I ask her for suggestions.

"Maybe just jeans and T-shirts for the guys and you could do jeans and a casual dress shirt?" Sookie suggests.

I look at what Sookie is wearing, three quarter jeans that fit sung against her hips, a summer floral shirt that is twisted around her torso and tied in the back, and dress sandals. I would not be seen dead in floral but do what I can. I wave my hand, letting my light flow freely, changing our clothes. I put Yannick in faded blue Armani jeans with a tight, grey V neck T-shirt. I have to admit his chest fills it perfectly. Stark is in dark blue Dolce & Gabbana jeans and a black T-shirt that showed off his amazing, broad shoulders. Quinn's arms are magnificent and I love him in white so I cover his beautiful body with black Gucci jeans and a white sleeveless T-shirt. Shoes are easy. I love Hugo Boss suede boots, so I put all three of them in matching black boots. For myself, I create faded blue Current Elliott boyfriend jeans and a tight fitting black Fendi shirt that finishes just bellow my rib cage. I leave the top three buttons undone to give some nice cleavage but nothing over the top. For shoes, I keep it simple with Manolo Blahnik zebra pumps.

"Does this meet your approval?" I ask Sookie.

"You're joking right? Those four outfits probably cost more than one of the police cruisers, but it's an improvement from before. When we have a free moment, I'm taking you to Walmart," says Sookie.

Yannick croaks back a laugh. He and I know that is never going to happen. One of the things I love most about Yannick is that he is as much of a designer whore as I am. Sookie shake her head once more as we leave the house on our way to collect Calvin's daughter.

The sun is sitting high in the sky as we emerge from Sookie's car to meet Jason on the steps of the local police station. Yannick stands close behind me while Quinn and Stark took their positions on either side of me. Every human within eye sight stops and stares at us. Sookie becomes nervous while Jason loves the attention. I reach back and take Yannick's hand in mine, squeezing it tight as a young human male crosses the road calling Jason's name.

"Stackhouse, where the hell have you been hiding?" says the young man.

"Who's hiding, you old dog? Sookie, you remember Wade? He was a year above me in school," says Jason

"Of course, how have you been, Wade?" says Sookie.

"Obviously not as good as you, Sook. Riding with the popular crowd these days, are we? I heard you like hanging with vamps or something. Going to introduce me to your fancy friends?" says Wade.

"I see your mouth has not matured. Wade allow me to intrude you to Aurora, Yannick, Stark, and Quinn. They just moved in with me and are working for my Partner, the vampire Eric Northman," says Sookie.

I give Sookie a little wink. She stands tall and proud of us and it shows me I am doing the right thing in taking all the pain I can from her during her pregnancy.

"Hey, calm yourself, Sook. I meant no harm, just tellin' what I heard. I have no problem with vamps and your brother knows it," says Wade.

Jason gives us all a nod, but quickly wraps his arm around the humans shoulders when he leans forward, offering his hand for Stark to shake. Thankfully the human can't hear the low snarl coming from Stark, but Jason certainly can.

"Wade, old mate, you don't insult our friends then offer them your hand. Where are your manners?"

"I didn't mean to insult anyone. I'm really sorry, folks. I guess hanging around with drunks all day has messed up my manners," Wade apologies.

"You still working at that new bar on the highway then?" asks Jason.

"It's good money and beats pouring tar. Again, I'm really sorry," says Wade.

"Thank you for apologising, Mr. Wade. We appreciate it very much. We understand not everyone is fond of the supernatural, but our relationship with Sookie and our employer, Mr. Northman, is a strong one," I say.

"Thanks. You're like super hot. Do you know that?" says Wade.

"I have been told once or twice my appearance is pleasing to some," I reply.

"Pleasing, you're really smart too, aren't you? Is there any chance a guy like me can go out with a hotty like you?"

"As kind as you offer is, I am spoken for, Mr. Wade, thank you."

Our conversation is drawing a lot of attention by the locals and the sun beating down on us is taking its toll on Yannick, Stark, and I. I become a little concerned when around eight or nine people start waving at Sookie and Jason and making their way towards us. Sookie sees our distress and is about to excuse us but Bud Dearborne interrupts.

"Miss Aurora, why don't you and your party come inside before the whole town lines up to meet you?"

I give a thankful nod in his direction as Yannick, Stark, Quinn, and I quickly make our way into the station. Sookie and Jason remain in place to block the oncoming humans and say their goodbyes to Wade. Bud directs us into his office and excuses himself to collect Calvin's daughter. As soon as we are alone, Yannick pushes into Stark, Quinn, and my minds.

_"Does being around humans ever get easier?"_

_"Not that I have know, but Aurora does have a tendency to attract the males,"_ says Stark.

_"Please, I seem to remember around fifty years ago when we stopped to feed in Chicago. There was a rush of females that I almost had to fight off,"_ I retort.

_"Hey, not all humans are that bad. I'd take my chances and approach you if I saw you in public, Babe,"_ says Quinn.

_"Quinn, my darling, if you approached me in public, there truly would be something for the humans to watch. I would devour you completely no matter where we were,"_ I purr.

I have to fight my desire as Quinn snarls lustfully. It really has been too long since I had the pleasure of all my mates. I watch Yannick's eyes glaze over as he reads my desires for when we return to our bedroom. Forgetting where I am for just a moment, I move to stand in front of him and greedily grab his swelling staff. He lowers his lips to my neck and nips my flesh. I can hear Bud Dearborne returning with our ward but I can't imagine pulling away from Yannick just yet. As the office door begins opening, I turn to press my back to Yannick's chest, reaching back and unzipping his jeans to reach my hand in and engulf his staff with my fingers. Yannick moans quietly as I stroke his now rock hard staff. He wraps his arms around me, holding me in place and allowing our position to seem as though we are just snuggling.

Bud directs Laura Jane to take a seat in front of his desk as he pulls out a folder and takes his seat. Our presence in the office hasn't gone unnoticed but we stay silent as Bud does his job. Yannick tightens his grip as I increase my strokes. Stark and Quinn know exactly what I am doing to him and they stand silently, closing their eyes, and tapping into his pleasure. All four of us listen in to Bud Dearborne telling Laura Jane that she is being release to our custody and he will be watching her very closely and to take this opportunity as a gift and not to waste it. Yannick is fighting with his release and I am relentless with my pace, when Sookie and Jason knock on Bud's door. I am taken by surprise, when Yannick's body stiffens and he almost crushes me as his orgasm explodes. I have to bite down on my lip to stop myself from moaning with his release.

"Aurora, are you ok?" asks Sookie.

I have been so lost in Yannick's pleasure that I haven't heard Sookie talking. I pull my hand from Yannick's pants and look directly at her apologising for my distraction.

"I'm so very sorry. I was just pondering the reaction our arrival had on the local population. You where saying?"

"Miss Aurora, I hope you won't think badly of the locals. I'm sure they are just surprised to see someone as elegant as yourself has moved to our small town," says Bud.

"I am not disheartened, Mr. Dearborne, just surprised. You have my full attention and I apologise again," I say.

"It's quite understandable. I was just saying that once you and Sookie have signed Laura Jane's release papers, you can all be on your way," says Bud.

I step forward to sign the papers and hear Jason's chuckle. I have forgotten to zip up Yannick's jeans so it is obvious to Jason what I've been up to. Thankfully, Bud and Laura Jane haven't notice and while I wait for Sookie to finish signing, Yannick zips up his pants and smirks at Jason. After I sign, Sookie asks Bud a few question and we are all escorted to the reception area while we wait for Laura Jane's personal items to be collected.

"Jason, why the hell didn't you come for me last night?" asks Laura Jane.

"I was busy and, if it wasn't for Aurora, you'd still be sitting in your cage. Now keep your mouth shut until we get in the damn car," says Jason.

"Hey, I didn't ask for Miss Fancy Pants help. That's on yours and my daddy's shoulders," sasses Laura Jane.

The foolish, young were has no idea who or what I am and, now that I look back, I don't remember seeing her at Hot Shot at all. I move to stand directly in front of the young were. I have a few things to say before Bud or any other humans return. I let my fangs emerge and snarl directly in her face.

"Laura Jane, listen carefully. You will remain silent until I tell you otherwise. I do this for your father and no one else. Speak out of turn again and you will be my next meal, I promise you."

Before she can respond, I put my hand on her shoulder and let a sharp current of electricity flow from me to her. The pain is instant and her knees buckle. Her whimper is a little louder then I like, but she got the point load and clear. Jason comes over and helps Laura Jane straighten herself up before anyone can noticed her distress. Bud returns with a small envelope and hands it to Laura Jane, reminding her again that he will be keeping an eye on her.

"Miss Aurora, before you and you companions leave, can I have the pleasure of taking you out to lunch? It will give you an opportunity to meet some locals and I'd really love to tell you about our small town," says Bud.

I am about to say, "thank you, but no thank you," when the reason for the visit to the local police station becomes visible. Across the street are two werewolves watching our every move through the double glass doors. They are close enough for me to distinguish that they have no affiliation with any of the weres from Alcide's pack. I have my chance and I am not about to lose it.

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Dearborne and I'm sure Laura Jane would be delighted to have to the opportunity to apologise for her actions. Where do you suggest?" I ask.

I think I just put everyone in the reception area into shock with my acceptance, but from the corner of my eye I can see that Yannick, Stark, and Quinn have noticed the weres as well.

"How about you follow me to Merlotte's? They do a great cheese steak sandwich," suggests Bud.

I give a nod and we all make our way to our cars. Jason takes Laura Jane and promises not to let her out of his sight. Once we are all secure in Sookie's car, I ready myself for her questions.

"First was it really necessary for you and Yannick to have your little moment in Bud office?" asks Sookie.

I am really feeling drained by the sun, so I just reply bluntly, "yes." It doesn't go down as well as I hoped because of the snickers coming from Yannick, Stark, and Quinn.

"Okay. Secondly, why are we going out to lunch with Bud? I can see you're not having an easy time in the sun and the guy's a total dick," says Sookie.

"That he may be, my little fairy, but the two large weres watching us collect Laura Jane are why we come out and Merlotte's will be an easy place to get the information we need," I explain.

It only takes us five minutes before we are pulling into Merlotte's car park. The place seems to be overflowing with humans. Sam is behind the bar and our arrival doesn't go unnoticed. Bud finds us a table that seats eight in the middle of the restaurant, but, before we are all seated, the annoying friend of Jason's calls out to him again. If I didn't know any better, I swear the human is following us. He pulls a seat from the table next to ours and makes himself comfortable.

"Nice to see you all again. Jason, I forgot to ask before. You still working on that road crew?"

"Hey to you too, Wade. Just make yourself at home, why don't you?" says Jason.

"Oh, you askin' me to leave, Jas?" says Wade.

"Mr. Wade you are more than welcome to join our party. I believe Jason is just playing a little game, but, to your question before, Jason is now under my employment," I say.

Jason looks directly at me and I nod back. I need someone I can trust to run errands during the day and I cannot think of anyone better for the job.

Bud Dearborne starts telling us little bits and pieces about the town of Bon Temps and his family involvement. To my delight, our two weres walk in right on cue and take seat at the main bar. Sookie excuses herself to go behind the bar and make our drinks. I'm sure Bud's impression of us would have a dramatic change if he heard us ordering blood shakes. A waitress who seems extremely fond of Jason comes over and asks for our food orders. Jason orders two bacon burgers with fries for himself and Laura Jane. Bud, as expected, orders the sandwich he recommended. So I take the cue and order two large cheese steak sandwiches with double sides of fries and a large fruit salad for Sookie. Quinn will have no problem at all polishing off two sandwiches and Yannick, Stark, and I can pretend to pick at the fries. I am about to direct Laura Jane to start her apology to Bud Dearborne, when the door of Merlotte's swings open violently.

Gerard will never stop amazing me as long as I exist. The amount of blood I had taken from him should have keep him out for hours. There is no point to me trying to hide or block my presence. His face is stone cold as he approaches the table. Bud actually looks concerned and the human, Wade, looks terrified. Gerard is the largest of my mates, so to the humans he must seem like a wall of flesh bearing down on them. I rise from my seat as he stops directly in front of me, looking furious. Neither of us speak a word, we just stare at each other waiting. When he grabs the back of my neck, bringing our faces millimetres from each other, I ready myself. I don't know if he is going to attack, but if he does I will not retaliate. Our behaviour must be too much for Bud Dearborne, because he rises from his seat and asks Gerard if there is something he wants. Ignoring everyone in the bar, Gerard crushes his lips to mine hungrily. I moan into his mouth, unable to hide my desire. Just as quickly as he kissed me, he stops. Gerard once again looks into my eyes deeply before taking my seat and pulling me down upon his lap.

"Miss Aurora, is everything ok? If that man is bothering you, I can ask him to leave," says Bud.

"Mr. Dearborne, this man is my partner," I explain.

"But you and Mr. Yannick where very comfortable with each other earlier," says Bud.

Maybe Bud Dearborne is more perceptive than I gave him credit for. Never the less, it is time to put my cards on the table, if we are going to make Bon Temps our new home.

"Yes, we were. He too is my partner. As a matter of fact, I have five male companions, Gerard, Yannick, Stark, Quinn, and Bastian."

"Okay. I'm not one to judge, as long as you're happy. I remember juggling three girlfriends in high school," says Bud.

I'm sure he doesn't understand that we enjoy each other as one, but I am starting to like this bumbling fool of a human. He is trying to understand us and you have to give him credit for that. Wade just looks shocked that Jason and Sookie have involved themselves in something he doesn't comprehend. Unfortunately, by the look in his eye, it is something he is going to try to work out and involve himself in. Sookie has taken in Gerard's arrival from the bar and deems it safe to return with our drinks. All the while, Laura Jane watches us quietly. She is starting to see small things that will give her a clue as to what we are. Bud excuses himself to go talk to some local as Jason and Wade go to visit the men's room. I'm sure this is just a ruse for Wade to try and get information out of Jason. As soon as we are alone, Laura Jane opens her mouth as if she is going to talk, but when all five of us snarl quietly in her direction she keeps silent.

"Is one of you going to tell me why Gerard arrived with a look of death in his eyes?" asks Stark.

"Please let this go, Stark. This is not the time," I say.

"Oh, no you don't. Something is going on with you and I can't put my finger on it but there is something," says Stark.

"Yes, my princess, why not tell the angel why I was unable to travel with you this morning," says Gerald

"Are we really going to do this here, while I'm trying to read the weres?" I ask.

"Come on, Babe, just tell us," urges Quinn.

"It was a simple misjudgement on my part. I over feed, leaving Gerard too weak to travel," I say.

They all know I am lying to them but thankfully Sookie put a halt to any more questions by bringing our attention to the weres I've been attempting to read. One is talking to Sam while the other walks toward the exit on his phone. I shut everything out and concentrate on nothing but the were on his phone. Someone has put some kind of block on his mind but I am not going to let that shut me out. I push out to Yannick and we both weave our way through what seems like a web or netting protecting the were's mind. I am faltering when I feel Gerard wrap him arms around me, giving me more strength. Yannick and I brake through and the information comes rushing out like a river bursting it's banks. I have been completely wrong about the vampire council and their intentions. All the twisting and turning, De Castro is as much a pawn in their game as we have been. Every move I thought he'd made against us has come from the council, with and without his direct knowledge. For once this has nothing to do with Yannick and I being children of the gods. It even surprises me that Sookie is even a factor in this mess. We are all now mixed in of course, but it all boils down to the Viking and what the council wants from him. Yannick and I pull out of the were's mind and in that second he spins around and stares directly at us. He knows we've broken through and he doesn't like it one bit. So many things have been hidden from so many supernaturals to push them in a direction the council would be happy with to get their end result. When I turn and ask Sookie if she knows two vampires called the Bert's, I know it is time for us to get out of there and get home to have a very important conversation with the Viking.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Aurora's P.O.V**

The ride back to the house is a quite one. I am thinking over what I have just learned from the werewolves. I can think of only one course of action to slow down the council's plans and that is to acquire the Saxons for ourselves. If their defences are as good as I've learned in the small time I fished around the were's head, this is going to be a team effort. I am pulled from my thoughts as Sookie turns off the engine and exits the car. Due to Gerard's arrival at Merlotte's, I have been sitting on his lap for the return journey and not one of my mates moves as we watch Sookie walk over to greet Jason and our little troublesome werepanther, who were following us up the driveway.

"It is best we move now while the sun is still high in the sky. The vampires and weres will never expect us to move so quickly," says Yannick.

"I know you're right, Yannick, but will the Viking be able to protect Godric physically if we can protect him from the sun?"

It doesn't surprise me that Yannick is keeping a close eye on my thoughts. This isn't going to be easy. The compound the two Saxon vampires are being held in has some serious protection around it. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear someone has feed them a little information about us to beef up security, but that is probably just my racing mind thinking of all situations regarding our pending assault. My biggest problem is going to be telling Quinn I need him to say behind to protect Sookie. Yannick is right. We needed to move now. We exit the car and move quickly into the house to get this show on the road. I send Quinn to retrieve Bastian. I am seriously going to need his help with this one. As we wait for them, I realise I need to feed Gerard if he is going to help.

"Gerard, you must feed from me before we ready ourselves to leave," I say.

"Then it will be you who is too weak. I will wait until we return to feed," says Gerard.

"There will be no need for gallantry. I will feed from Quinn before we depart. He must stay behind with Sookie. We cannot risk her or the child on this little trip," I say.

Gerard doesn't waste any time moving behind me and biting into my neck. He knows I cannot allow Sookie to accompany us and we have enough muscle that Quinn can stay behind to guard her. Gerard only takes what he needs from me and that allows Eric, Bastian, Quinn, Pam, and Godric enough time to rise and meet us in the kitchen. Jason and Laura Jane stand quietly in the corner and for the first time since she's meet me, the little werepanther realises I am a lot more than she thought I was.

"Aurora, what is this Sookie's been saying about the Bert's? They both fell to their final deaths. It was I that ended Sigebert. They are nothing for us to fear," says Eric.

"Sorry to rock the boat, Viking, but both Saxon brothers are still to meet there final deaths. It seems their ability is a unique one. If in danger, they can compel their attackers into thinking they have ended their intended victims. It's amazing if you think about it. They are perfect assassins due to everyone believing they have fallen to their final deaths," I explain.

"Even if this is true, what concern are they to us? I'm sure they cannot be a challenge to any of us where they to attack," says Eric.

"The concern, Viking, is that all this time we have been herded like animals in the direction of the vampire council. They are using everyone around us to test your fidelity. Are you aware there is talk of the council cleaning house in regards to the current royals all over the world? They are not happy with the fact that their precious vampires are losing their blood hungry edge. Don't misunderstand, they wish for the humans to feel comfortable around them but they also have plans if that avenue doesn't work," I say.

"What plan?" asks Eric.

"If what I read from the werewolves at Merlotte's is true, they are putting into place a backup plan that positions blood hungry royals that will ask no questions when the council gives the word to turn on the humans and keep them as cattle," I reply.

"The other supernaturals won't allow it!" exclaims Sookie.

"Sookie, there aren't enough supernaturals out there that care enough about humans to be able to put up a fight if the vampires and half the weres turn on the human race. I can see why they wouldn't risk their lives for a race that would kill them for just being who they are," I say.

"Death dealer, what does my fidelity and the Saxons have to do with any of this?" asks Eric.

"This plan was put into place long before I, Yannick, Gerard, or Stark came into play. If you stay in check, they are very excited of the prospect of having a vampire at their call with the power we hold behind you. But you, Viking, have been watched for some time to take the place of a female vampire currently holding the throne in your old home land, Sweden. It seems she is not willing to listen to the ideas of the council in regards to keeping humans as food only. Our little Saxon friends are being held as prisoners and the council is attempting to program the Saxons to use as their own personal assassins to remove their unwanted royals without detection. To our advantage, the brothers are proving to be quite stubborn," I say.

"And your abilities?" asks Eric.

"As I said, this was put in place long before any of us arrived and it's not our abilities they are truly interested in, more our weaknesses. If you do not do as they request, they need ways to get through us for just a short period to get you out of the picture and, if you are not here, they believe we will return to our realms and leave them to do as they wish. The idea is a valid one. If it were not for you and Sookie, we would return to my father's realm," I explain.

"So what do you have planned?" asks Eric.

"We take the Saxons for ourselves. They will submit to me, I'm sure. We could use the extra muscle if it is your intention to stand against the council. It is time for us to start stacking the deck in our favour. Sookie and you will have a family soon and we need to make sure that we have a nest put in place that the idea to even attempt to turn against us will result in death."

"When and how?" asks Eric.

"We will leave now. The werewolves won't have time to advise the vampire council we are onto them until first dark. If we have the Saxons in our possession by that time, they will have to rethink their plans, allowing us to expand our nest and defences. Sookie, Pam, and Quinn will remain behind and give the impression that we are resting if anyone ventures to the house to check on us. Before you get upset Quinn, I trust no one else with Sookie's protection while we are away, so please understand. Pam will stay hidden unless you require her assistance."

I am grateful when Quinn and Pam just nod. Sookie, on the other hand, as always, is going to make things difficult.

"Why am I not going with you? You are well aware that I can take care of myself," says Sookie.

"You are our ace in the hole, my little fairy. I believe the weres will keep their distance but they will certainly keep an eye on the house. You need to have them believe we are all inside and resting. I don't like it, but I need you to keep yourself in view of the windows. They won't think for us to leave you and Quinn alone, giving us the advantage of surprise."

Sookie is happy with this idea. It may not be completely true why I need her to remain behind, but, if the weres come looking for us, it is true they'll never think of us leaving Sookie unprotected, allowing us to get in and out without all their defences being put into effect.

"Godric, we'll need you along if the Saxons don't submit to me. Yannick and I will feed you some of our blood, allowing you to day walk, and Eric it is your duty to protect him. You'll need to keep close just in case this all turns to shit. Yannick and Stark will remove the fifteen some weres patrolling the grounds. We need them to survive and you must remain unseen by them and the security cameras at all times. I know it would be easier to just kill them but we don't need to give the council any more reasons to retaliate. Jason, I'll need you along to shift and scout the entrances to the complex. The last thing we need is someone sneaking up on us. Is there anyone else out at Hotshot you can call that we can trust to give us a hand?" I ask.

"I'll do it," says Laura Jane.

"Laura Jane, what makes you think we'd trust you enough to have you watching our backs?" I ask.

"Look, I know we started off wrong, but Jason told me on the ride over what you have done for my pack. I can be a bitch, but I can also be trusted to have the back of anyone who cares for my people," says Laura Jane.

Jason proudly puts his arm around Laura Jane's shoulders and gives me a nod. I trust him and if he trusts her it looks like we have our second lookout.

"Gerard, Bastian, and I will extract the Saxons. We'll have to do this the hard way. Apparently, they have the two vampires held in a open tunnel looking up upon the sky. There are two small concrete ledges blocking the Saxons from the sun. One wrong move and they fry. We don't have the advantage of shimmering or using any magic. They've rigged the tunnel with wards to detect any supernatural abilities. If triggered, the concrete ledges retract, leaving the vampire exposed to open daylight. We get in, get them out, and shimmer homes as quickly as possible. I need everyone on their game. Yannick, Stark, Gerard, and I have been out in the sun too long already. Once we have the Saxons, we need everyone to be in place so we can shimmer as soon as possible. Is that clear?" I ask.

I get nods from everyone. Yannick grabs a glass from the cupboard and he and I bite into our wrists, giving just enough blood to protect Godric from the sun. I move quickly to feed from Quinn. We've wasted enough time already. One quick wave of my hand and my mates and I are dressed and ready to collect the Saxons.

**Godric's P.O.V**

The children of the gods' blood races through my veins as I watch a luminescence of white light flash a cross the room and their clothes change. Yannick, Stark, Gerard, and Bastian stand bare chested in black leather pants, while Aurora is adorned in similar black leather pants, but all that cover her ample chest is a small leather corset. My son truly is a lucky vampire. We move quickly into the backyard and before my eyes I watch one by one while Aurora, Yannick, Gerard, Stark, and Bastian extend magnificent wings. The young werepanther is just as mesmerised as I am watching these truly extraordinary beings. I am a little confused when Bastian comes to stand between Eric and I. Next to Aurora stand the two werepanthers, while Gerard and Stark stand next to Yannick. One minute we are in Bon Temps, the next we are looking upon a heavily guarded compound. My head is spinning, but I keep my feet steady. It has been over two thousand years since I have been in the sun. I wish I could take a moment to truly appreciate its beauty, but within seconds the two werepanthers shift and run off to scan the surroundings while Yannick and Stark each give Aurora a kiss on the forehead before they take off to clear the area of werewolves.

The goddess sees her opportunity and takes it, running directly to the centre of the compound. We take off after her as quickly as possible and for the first time in my long life I am having trouble keeping up. Their speed and movement is phenomenal, even my sons' movement has become something beyond tremendous. We reach our goal quickly, but, upon viewing the prison, I knew this is where everything becomes problematic. I can see one of the Saxons from my angle. He is chained in silver by his wrist and they are positioned high above his head with the sun's rays nipping at his feet.

"Eric, I need you to hold this position. Gerard will be up here but he will be using a lot of power to block the sun. I need you to protect him while we are bellow. Bastian, Godric, and I will descend the tunnel and collect the Saxons. It's not how I planned it, but it looks like we are going to have to mix things up a little to pull this off," says Aurora.

It is extremely humbling to have my son wrap his arms around my waist for the descent into the tunnel, but I can clearly see I would not be able to withstand the impact of the fall without injuring myself. In one swift movement, Bastian and I are plummeting down the shaft, but just before impact he extends his wings and with a heavy beat we land with minimal impact. The Saxons hang limply on the wall, dropping in and out of their slumber. The council must be trying to deprive them of their daily rest to weaken their resolve. They both have tell tale signs of the bleeds. Always the true Saxon vampires, they begin snarling viscously and struggling with their restraints. Before I can calm them, Aurora leaps into the tunnel, appearing beside us. The brothers become very still watching her as if her presences alone is a drug to them.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest things?" Aurora coos.

I keep my amusement to myself as Wybert tilts his head to the side and says, "Cute," back at Aurora.

"Now, my pretty little boys, I came here today hoping you will come home with me and become part of our nest," says Aurora

"Why?" asks Sigebert.

"Sigebert, you and your brother are just too magnificent to leave down here. I'd love to wake up every night and have you both to play with," says Aurora.

She has them eating out of her hand. I can't believe my ears when I hear Wybert laugh at her suggestion. He is completely up for the idea of becoming Aurora's play thing within seconds of laying eyes upon her. She turns to Sigebert and brushes a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"And you, my lovely, do you wish to come live with me and stand by my side with your brother?" Aurora asks.

"Yes," says Sigebert.

I am truly in mesmerised by Aurora. From the marks decorating the Saxons chests, they have been starved and tortured for days to get them to bend to the will of the council but a few sweet words from Aurora and they'll do anything as asked.

"Now let's see about getting you boys out of here so we can get you feed and cleaned up," says Aurora.

"Wall hurts if you touch," warrens Sigebert.

Aurora gives Sigebert a wink and moves past me to test the wall. I am amazed when I see her flinch from simply placing one finger against the concrete.

"Ok, that was seriously unpleasant. They have enough electricity running through this place to light a large city. We don't have enough room to fly out and if we shimmer it's going to set every alarm off for miles. Shit! I hate it when I know I'm about to do something that going to hurt. Bastian, I hope you ready for some serious pain, my love. I'll use the pins holding our boys chains to anchor myself off the tunnel wall. You're going to have to throw them up to me and I'll get them the final distance. Let Eric know he's going to have to lean in and give us a hand," says Aurora.

Bastian closes his eyes for a moment and I watch Aurora semi climb up the Saxons to rip the large silver pins holding their chains. Aurora is not as small as Sookie but next to the Saxons, she looks tiny. The council has gone to extremes to keep these vampires confined and we are going to have to go to extremes to release them. Within seconds, Aurora has the brothers free from their chains and she calls up to Gerard to block the sun. To my amazement, I watch a huge stream of water cover the entrance of the tunnel, giving us some protection.

"Aurora, if we are able to block the sun, why don't we just shimmer out?" I ask.

"There are at least thirty more weres currently in the large building off to the right of this tunnel. We don't need them to be informed of our arrival and it also leaves no doubt it was us that removed the Saxons. I want them to know we have them, but I don't need them knowing it was us who took them for sure," explains Aurora.

Aurora shakes her head as she crouches down and jumps almost half the length of the tunnel, jamming the silver pin into the wall and leaving herself anchored. To my horror, I watch abundant amounts of electricity flow through her body. It is true that electricity normal won't kill us, but this is overkill. Any vampire caught touching this kind of voltage would be knocked possibly clear into the next realm.

Bastian and I both flinch as we hear Aurora curse in five different languages as she struggles to keep her body from convulsing.

"Leave us. Too much pain," says Wybert.

"Sorry, Wybert. She won't allow us to leave you now," says Bastian.

Bastian grabs Wybert and, with all his strength, tosses the large Saxon into Aurora's outstretched hand. She wastes no time swinging him once, sending him hurling toward Eric, who is leaning as far as he can into the tunnel. I turn expecting Bastian to send Sigebert towards Aurora, but he is kneeling on one knee and breathing hard.

"My son, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Aurora and I share pain, Father. She's blocking a lot of it, but it too much for us," says Bastian.

"Bastian, as you maker, I command you to get on your feet and throw Sigebert to your mate. You will not leave her in pain any longer than she has to be."

I watch my son struggle to get to his feet and I help him send our second Saxon skyward towards Aurora. This time she struggles a little tossing the vampire to Eric, but, as I knew she would, he is delivered safely into my son's hands. I may not be as strong as my sons now but I am their maker and father and I am not about to leave them to suffer this pain alone. I push out and take as much pain as I can. It is unbearable, but I am able to take enough for Bastian to once again wrap his arm around me and jump us up to Aurora. Her grip on the pins slips a little under our weight, but she holds strong and sends us spiralling towards the sun. Once clear of the concrete, Bastian is able to use his wings to set us gently on the ground. Faster than I could have expected, he is leaning in the tunnel next to his brother, calling for Aurora to jump to him. The only response is a muffed scream and yet more cursing. Gerard orders Eric and I to get the Saxons to the area we arrived in. He tosses two large blankets at the Saxons before calling for Yannick and Stark.

"Won't go without pretty angel," says one of the Bert's.

Eric and I waste no time covering the brothers and as we turn to try and get them out of the sun, Yannick and Stark appear. Stark leans into the tunnel and orders Aurora to get her lazy arse of that picture hook and get her shit together so we can get home. I hear a snarl as Aurora's body comes shooting out of the concrete torturer chamber. She crashes to the ground with a painful thud as her body convulses. Her fangs are extended as she attempts to get her feet under her.

"Stop messing around, Baby," says Stark

"I'm messing around, am I, Stark? Why don't you come over here and help me up?" snaps Aurora.

Intrigued, I watch the angel walk over to Aurora and reach out his hand. As soon as their skin touches, the angel is knocked flat on his back.

"Not pleasant. is it? I can withstand lightning, but this human made electricity is one son of a bitch," says Aurora.

Gerard lets the wall of water vanish as he scoops Aurora up. For a split second his legs shake from the current racing through Aurora, but he holds strong and we run to the meeting spot to collect our werepanthers.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

I have to say that seriously kicked my arse. There is no way I am shimmering anyone anywhere for a moment and thankfully Yannick and Stark take care of getting us all home. Sookie has gone above and beyond. The house is dark but for a few windows, which she keeps in view of just in case we have a few visitors. Once we are safely back inside, she quickly closes them up and starts handing out blood shakes and True Bloods. Thankfully I now have enough electricity flowing through me to light New York for a month. The Saxons take the bottles but don't take a sip. They just keep staring at me.

"Don't worry, boys. It's going to take a lot more than electricity to put an end to me. Drink up, so I can get you cleaned up and into bed. We all need our rest before we go to Fangtasia tonight."

"Viking owns the angel?" asks Wybert.

"Angel owns us," says Sigebert.

"Wybert, my cutie, Eric doesn't own me and I'm not an Angel. I'm a death dealer and the daughter of Poseidon, princess to his realm. Sigebert, honey, I don't own you either. I hope you stay with me because you want to."

"We want to," says Sigebert

"I'm glad. Now drink your True Blood and tonight at Fangtasia I'll find you a yummy human to feed on," I say.

"Sophie never let us have human," says Wybert

"Said we would kill," says Sigebert

"What did she have you drinking before true blood, my darlings?" I ask.

"Horse," says Wybert

"Cow," says Sigebert

"Did you ever kill humans when you fed?" I ask.

"Yes," says Sigebert

"Always," says Wybert

"Did you mean to?" I ask.

"No," says Wybert

"Tried hard, but they died," says Sigebert

"Well, I promise to help you tonight. I will not have you drink from animals. You are my stunning Saxons and from now on you can have as many humans as you want as long as you feed with me close by, ok?" I say.

The two darlings give me wicked smiles and devour their True Bloods. Sookie walks over to collect their empties and notices their wounds. She quickly takes the empty bottles and rushes into the kitchen. Before I know it, she has returned with two more bottles for each brother and a damp cloth to clean their faces. The Saxons may be the size of Gerard but the are simple minded and gentle hearted. I'm sure they earned their reputations as blood hungry animals but to my delight Sookie sees them as I do, two big kids that need someone to take care of them. I am surprised when Wybert flinches away from the warm, damp cloth Sookie raised to the large gash on his forehead. She doesn't try again, but instead hands it over to me. I climb from Gerard's lap on shaky legs and calmly approach Wybert. He watches carefully as I sit myself down on his lap and start to clean his face. I can't hide the smile when he closes his eyes and rests his head on my shoulder. I haven't noticed Sookie leave and return with another damp cloth, but I am amazed when I watch her stroll over to Sigebert and ask him to take a seat. The large Saxon does as she asks and doesn't utter a word as she to climbs onto his lap and starts to gently wipe the blood and dirt from his face.

"Now doesn't that feel better, Sigebert? Finish your True Blood and off to the shower with you," says Sookie.

Sigebert gives Sookie a stern nod and finishes his True Blood in one gulp. I gave Wybert a gentle kiss on his forehead before I get up and make my way back to Gerard's lap. Jason and Laura Jane say their goodbyes and promise to meet up at Fangtasia at first dark. Maybe there is hope for the young werepanther after all. Godric, Eric, Pam, and Sookie kindly take the brothers upstairs to get them showered and ready for bed, allowing me a moment alone with my mates.

"Please don't tell me, Babe, that our bed is going to get another two bodies," pleads Quinn.

"For this day, yes, Quinn, but after I have a chance to recover from getting the crap shocked out of me, I'll arrange them their own sleeping quarters," I say.

"So I don't have to worry about you wanting them sexually?" asks Quinn.

"Worried are we, Tiger?" teases Stark.

"Stark, don't tell me you haven't thought the same thing," says Quinn.

Gerard wraps his arms around me and leans in to nip at my neck. He knows I have no connection to the brothers. I can see myself falling for the big guys but only as I have fallen for Stan or Jason. It is the love you give friends or family, not your mates.

"Come on, Babe, you're killing me," pleads Quinn.

"Quinn, I can promise you I have all I need with the mates I have. We are all we are going to be, my yummy tiger," I say.

I hear a delightful purr coming from Quinn as I close my eyes and push into Gerard's mind.

_"Have you forgiven me for earlier?"_ I ask.

_"I have, but you are never to do that again, princess,"_ replies Gerard.

_"I am sorry I hurt you, but I truly believe it best. I would give up all I have and am to protect you and the others."_

_"As I would, my heart. Now let's get you to bed. Once you have rested, I wish to get the Saxons out of our room so I and the rest of your mates can show you how much we have missed feasting on your ethereal body."_

I climbed from Gerard's lap and stretch my hand out to Bastian. The smile that takes over his face is heart stopping. We all make our way up the stairs to find Sookie and Pam sitting on the couch in the sitting room with two large Saxton's sitting on the floor between their legs, getting their hair dried and I swear I hear Wybert groaning like a dog getting it's ears scratched. Pam stands and rolls her eyes, allowing Sigebert to stand up but Sookie, always the true hearted, gives Wybert a kiss on the check before she finishes with his hair and wishes him a good night. When I open the door to our room Reaper comes thundering out, excited by our return. He stops in his stride, looking over the Saxons.

"Chimaera," says Wybert.

"Yes, Wybert. Let me introduce you to our little killing machine, Reaper," I say.

As I am about to pick Reaper up, Wybert bites into his finger and gets down on his knees, offering his bleeding finger to the snarling Chimaera. Reaper sniffs the air before trotting over and licking the small drops of blood from Wybert's finger. And there it is, Reaper has a play mate. He jumps and bounds around Wybert, barking playfully. I let a little giggle pass my lips as I turn and enter the bedroom. The bed is calling my name and I am not about to refuse it's call. Yannick, Stark, and Gerard must have the same needs as I do because they moan with delight as they climb onto the soft sheets. Bastian and Quinn climb in with their mates and my heart skips a beat at the sight of my beautiful mates lying side by side, waiting for me.

"We on floor," says Sigebert

"Of course not, my darlings. You will rest with us now and tomorrow I will create a room for just you. That is, if you wish to rest with us. I understand if you don't want to," I say.

"Rest with you, yes," says Wybert

"Excellent. Tonight we have a big night ahead of us and I want my boys looking their best," I say.

They both nod as they climb into bed with us and we all quickly drift off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Eric's P.O.V**

I wake to an empty bed, which is becoming more frequent lately. Sookie is becoming more and more drawn to rising early and moving into the death dealer's room. If I am to be honest with myself, I am starting to feel drawn to doing the same. As I have done more than a few times since Aurora has been with us, I get dressed and head upstairs to find my bonded. I don't even waste time with knocking. I just open the bedroom door to find a sight I didn't expect. All Aurora's mates, as well as the Saxons, are standing around the bed watching Sookie stroke Aurora's head in her lap. The death dealer is wearing nothing but a pair of male boxers, which obviously belong to the tiger, due to the large Bengal stretched across her rear, and the leather corset from earlier today. I am so caught up in the scene before me that it takes a moment to realise Niall and Poseidon are also present. Crimson tears stain the death dealer's cheeks while she fights the screams trying to escape her lips.

"Thank god your awake, Eric. We need you to try something," says Sookie.

"First, can you please explain what the hell is going on, Lover?" I ask.

"I will as soon as you get in the bed and hold Aurora like you do me when I'm having a bad dream."

"Sookie, I don't think that is going to help her. Our bond is what brings you relief."

"Please, Eric, try."

When Sookie also starts to cry, there is nothing more for me to do but climb into the bed and pull Aurora's body as close as possible to mine. I freeze slightly when Sookie releases her hold on Aurora and the death dealer screams out an ear shattering cry. I position myself on my side and pull her rigid body to mine. Nothing happens for the first few moments and I am about to tell Sookie that this is pointless but within my arms, in that moment, the death dealer takes a large breath and snuggles closer, allowing her body to relax.

"Sookie, what the hell is happening?" I ask.

"It's seems your sons have taken a liking to Aurora's power," says Sookie.

My facial expression and my realisation that Sookie is holding a swollen stomach must say everything. I keep looking back and forth between Aurora snuggling desperately against my body to Sookie stroking the small bulge protruding from her stomach. When Niall steps forward and sits on the edge of the bed, I pray he is going to shed some light on this confusing situation.

"Viking, do you know of the Fae quickening?" asks Niall.

"Some, your females die more often than not during the pregnancies," I reply.

"Yes, our young are weak at the beginning and they feed off the light within their mothers. Aurora feared losing Sookie in such a way, so she blocked her pain from the quickening. What she didn't know is that our young, if given the chance, can bond with another creature from within the womb and use their light as well as their mothers to grow strong. It is very rare but it can happen," explains Niall.

"This can only be a benefit, can it not?" I ask.

"In my long life I have never known of a Fae giving birth to twins. The drain on their light is overwhelming with one child, two would be impossible. When your sons felt Aurora's power, they detached themselves completely from Sookie's light and connected completely with Aurora. Sookie will carry the children and will always been their mother, but until they are born they will use Aurora as their life line. After talking with Poseidon, we have great concerns about Aurora being able to complete the pregnancy. She was designed for war, not child barring. If she is to fail, we are sure the children will lose their fight to survive," says Niall.

I close my eyes for a moment and rest my head against Aurora's. Sons, I am going to have sons. One is amazing, but two is all my dreams coming to life. I cannot fight the tears escaping from my eyes. I will teach them to fight and hunt by my side. At the first possible chance, I will take them and Sookie to my homeland and teach them of the old ways. I bless Odin for bringing Aurora into Bastian's life. She has given us so much and now it is she that will keep my sons safe and well until they come into this world and then I am sure she will still watch over them. Aurora has the power and strength of Freyja. She will not fail me or my sons.

"Eric, we need you to understand how dangerous this situation is," says Poseidon

"Aurora has never failed us and I will not believe she will start now. If it becomes too dangerous, we simply return my sons to Sookie's light," I say.

"Eric, we tried that only moments before you rose tonight. Your children will not release their hold on my daughter. Aurora is a true immortal and I have more faith in her abilities than any of you could come close to comprehending, but this is uncharted waters for us all," says Poseidon.

"Aurora will not fail us," I say.

There is no more to be said. I will not lose my sons now and for what Aurora is doing for Sookie and I, I will not lose her either.

"Why does my presence sooth her?" I ask.

"Your presence sooths your sons, as it sooths Sookie. Aurora is merely the vessel that holds their consciousness. If this progresses, you'll need to prepare yourself to spending more time with Aurora in this manner," says Niall

I will do this and much more. Aurora is right. It is time for action. I will not have my sons born into a world of fear from the vampire council. I have no intention of taking the throne under their orders or wishes. I will take it only if I choose to. We will create such a nest that speaking of us will bring fear to all supes. I knew Sookie was magnificent when I first met her and I was honoured when she bonded with me, but my lover is beyond my dreams to bless me with sons. I will make all under my power treat her as the queen that she is.

"Eric, would you be willing to risk Sookie's life the way you are willing to risk Aurora's?" asks my brother.

"Bastian, trust in your mate as I would trust in mine," I reply

The snarls emanating from my brother are a small warning of what is to come. It is obvious to everyone that if I didn't have Aurora wrapped in my arms, Bastian would have attacked without a second thought.

When Sigebert and Wybert start growling and scanning the room it silences my brother, but I know his rage is still burning bright. Before I can ask what is bothering the brothers, Godric and Pam enter the room.

"Ok, that's it, I'm never resting again. As soon as I close my eyes someone is doing something in this group. Who's going to spill the beans and tell me why my master is snuggled with Aurora in her bed? Ah, and maybe I could be filled in why Bastian is looking at him like he has only seconds to live?" asks Pam.

Again the Bert's start growling, but it is slowly turning into the venomous snarl they are well known for. This time I notice Yannick and Gerard have a small glint in their eyes.

"Care to share Bert's?" says Pam

"Princess concerned," says Sigebert

"Dark one," says Wybert

What the hell is a 'dark one' and how the hell are the Bert's communicating with Aurora when none of us can? I am grateful Pam, Sookie, and Godric look just as confused as I am.

"Release Princess," says Sigebert

"Now, Viking," says Wybert

It is me now snarling at the Bert's. Who the hell do they think they are? They have only been a part of our nest for mere hours and they dare to order me to release the creature that is keeping my sons alive. I tighten my hold on Aurora as they return my snarl and crouch as if they are going to attack. I watch Pam, Sookie, and Godric ready themselves if the brothers attack.

"Eric, I'd do as they request. There is more to this then we know. I can feel it," says Poseidon.

What is wrong with everyone? Poseidon has lost his mind if he thinks I am going to move one finger. The snarls increase as Reaper steps from behind Wybert's left leg, shifting into his full chimaera form.

"Stay with the Fae," says Sigebert

"Protect the babies," says Wybert

I extend my fangs as Pam and Godric position themselves between the brothers and Sookie.

"Bert's, what the hell is going on?" says Pam

"He's here. Princess will end it now," says Wybert

"We must protect the babies," says Sigebert

Aurora's eyes flash open as Gerard screams at me to stop her. One minute she is in my arms, the next she's vanished.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

I don't like, it but lying with the Viking eases the pain completely. My mind is foggy and I am trying to reach out to one of my mates, but am surprised when I can only find the Bert's.

_"Hey, boys. I bet I look a mess."_

_"Beautiful,"_ says Sigebert

_"Faegernis,"_ says Wybert

_"Can you help me out and tell me why I am able to connect with you before my mates at the moment?"_ I ask.

_"Your body damaged,"_ says Wybert

_"We searched for you,"_ says Sigebert

_"So it's not me connecting with you, it's you connecting with me?"_ I ask.

_"Yes,"_ says Wybert

_"Worried,"_ says Sigebert

I knew I was right about the Saxons, big softies, but obviously they are a lot more than anyone knew. These boys have gifts left, right, and centre. I can feel my senses coming back to me and, to my dread, that also brings his presence into my range. Like a vulture circling the dying, Hades is hiding in the tree line of the house. It won't take long to be back at my full strength and enough is enough. I am going to end his miserable life as I had his venomous sons. I try to push out to Gerard and Yannick, but still nothing. My window is closing. Every second I gain strength is a second Hades will think of running from a fair fight.

_"Boys, can you feel anyone coming towards the house?"_ I ask.

I hear the Saxons growling and telling everyone I am concerned but the fools do nothing.

_"You need to get the Viking away from me, boys,"_ I tell them.

If Eric moves away the pain will shock my body into life. I am trapped, frozen, fighting to get any part of me to move. That idiot Viking grips me tighter and they call my Saxons slow. My father as well as Yannick and Gerard can feel my struggle, but even they do nothing. They know nothing. How is that possible?

_"Boys, you have to promise me to protect Sookie. No matter what happens, you keep her and the babies safe, ok?_" I say.

_"We help,"_ says Sigebert

_"We can fight,"_ says Wybert

_"I know you can, boys, but this is my fight and I intend to make it painful for my intended victim. Protect the Fae and her babies,"_ I order.

That slimy bastard is getting ready to leave this realm. I can feel him and, to my relief, I can also feel all of my body. Tonight is the night Hades takes his last breath. I am going to drain him dry.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

The second her eyes open, I felt him. Hades has come for her while she is weak. I shout for the Viking to stop her, but he grabs for nothing but thin air.

Sookie turns as quickly as Yannick and I do to rush after Aurora, but the Saxons grab her, pinning her in the corner of our room.

"Must stay," says Sigebert

"Must protect," says Wybert

Before any of us can argue, Sookie yells at us to go. We waste no time. We run through the house, searching for her presence. As soon as I hear Talon's cry, I know they are close and there it is, straight out the back door, Hades and Aurora ripping at each other's bodies. One of Aurora's blades is buried deep into Hades's left shoulder, restricting some of his movement, while my princess's back shows the signs of Hades's claws. Quinn runs past me out the back door towards the battling gods, but comes flying back just as quickly. Yannick, Stark, Poseidon, and I can see the cause. Hades is not running this time. Floating on the breeze is a black haze circling the pair. Last time Aurora stopped Hades from leaving and this time he is stopping her. We all quickly move out of the house to stand in front for the battling pair. Niall sends two quick bursts of light towards the haze, but it does nothing but fuel its strength. Eric, Pam, and Godric move directly to our left and the three try running as one at the haze, but they too came flying backward just as quickly as Quinn.

"I can't feel her or any pain. I should feel pain."Bastian is frantic. He runs in the direction of his maker, trying to find the slightest break or weakness in the haze.

"Yannick, call you father. We need to get through or at least weaken the boundary containing Aurora and our brother," orders Poseidon.

As if he was waiting for his sons call, Zeus drops from the sky next to Yannick and the pair hit the haze over and over with bolts of lightning, My King sends Stark to the air to get a better view of what is going on. Time after time, the haze thickens, blocking Hades and Aurora from our sight.

When I hear the Angel yell at Aurora to rip his head off, I knew what to do. We physically can't get in, but nothing can keep me out mentally. This is one of the reasons my mating with Aurora would be a deterrent to Hades. You take us both or nothing and, as a water creature, I cannot survive within Hades's realm and in turn neither can Aurora. As I readied myself to connect with Aurora, my King places his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't distract her from her battle, my son. It will only take a slight break in concentration for Hades to get the upper hand. We must do all we can to clear the haze. Aurora must do this alone and if she falls, we will finish what she started. Now help me rip this shield to shreds," says my King.

**Stark's P.O.V**

I am scared and excited all at once. Aurora is one step ahead of Hades and looking strong. I try lowing my height, but the haze only grows taller. If I continue, it will block me out all together. I can't stop myself from yelling out as Aurora ducks a strike from Hades's blade and vaults onto his back, ripping into his neck and drinking heavily before jumping backwards and circling him again. She still holds one of her swords and it is stained with the god's blood. He is faltering and I pray my love will stay strong and end him once and for all. Then, as if I am struck by lightning, it all comes to me. I quickly make my descent and land next to Gerard and Poseidon as they rip with bloody hands at the haze. I push at Bastian to bring his maker to us. We have one chance at this.

"Godric, you must get in there and distract Hades," I say.

"I've tried, as have the others," says Godric.

"No, you tried with the others. You need to do this alone. You are the only one Hades's power will not detect. You have fallen to your final death, rightfully you belong to him," I explain.

Gerard's fangs extend and he realises this is it. True death will always welcome true death. We know the vampire can't fight against Hades, but just being able to breach his shield will give Aurora the seconds it will take to finish him off.

"Master, will you try?" pleads Bastian.

"Bastian, I will happy give what I have to save your goddess," replies Godric.

I shoot to the air again to make sure Aurora is still holding her own, while the vampire waits for the right moment to push through the haze. Hades has been relieved of one of his arms, allowing Aurora to once again hold both of her swords strong. Her right thigh has a gaping wound, but it doesn't slow her as she taunts the struggling God of Death.

"It's pathetic that you are as weak as your worthless sons," says Aurora.

"You are going to die this day, daughter of Poseidon," says Hades.

"No, old man, it is you who is going to beg me, as did your sons, for your life. I look forward to hearing you scream as they did."

That hit a nerve and he drives forward, swinging his sword, but Aurora side steps and brings her blade down hard on his left calf. He staggers as Aurora again goes to rip into his flesh, but he spins and the tip of his sword cuts deep into her right shoulder.

"Now it is you that will scream for me, niece."

"Sweet talking me now, are we, you pathetic puddle? Let me share with you the sounds that allow me to drift off to sleep every night."

When Aurora pushes into his head the sounds of his sons' screams while she ripped them limb from limb, Godric makes his move. Like there is nothing in front of him, he walks straight though the haze and congratulates Aurora on her swordsmanship. Hades screams, "how," looking at the vampire as Aurora drops her swords, running directly at his chest and plunges her hand in deep, wrapping it around his black heart before knocking him to the ground and latching onto his neck. I hear his screams get cut off by the blood gurgling in his throat. Aurora is not stopping her consumption of Hades's blood and, to my wonder, I watch her wounds heal faster than I thought possible. She drinks mouthful after mouthful of his blood, visibly growing stronger by the second. The haze brakes as Zeus strikes it again with probably the hundredth lightning bolt and we all rush at Aurora. She pulls her hand from his chest, holding his black heart and we all watch as it turns to ash. Aurora falls from his body, making the strangest sounds.

"She's drunk," says Pam.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Pam is right. Aurora giggles as she tries to get to her feet only to fall to the ground again, which seems to be amusing to her. Poseidon and Zeus stand over their fallen brother's body as we inch closer to Aurora.

"Babe, are you ok?" asks Quinn.

"Ah, you are a pretty kitty, aren't you?" giggles Aurora.

Quinn shrugs his shoulders and leans down to help Aurora up but she flinches away from him.

"I don't think so, kitty. It's a nice try, but shoo," says Aurora.

"Babe, seriously, we're still all kinds of freaked out about what's happened. Let's get you inside," says Aurora.

"My name is Aurora, Kitty, not babe and I won't be going anywhere with you. Now run off and find a nice mousy to play with."

Quinn freezes and looks puzzled. Bastian tries to approach next, but again Aurora flinches and orders him to take his fangs somewhere else. Then she makes that funny sound again.

"I know we have a problem here, but can someone please tell me what the hell that sound is she keep making? It's very unsettling," I say.

"Are you kidding me, Angel? She has the hiccups. Even Eric and I know what the hiccups are. Humans get them all the time when they are intoxicated," says Pam.

"Well, sorry, Pam. I haven't spent too much time with humans to learn what happens when they poison their bodies," I reply.

When Aurora giggles and calls out, "Starkey," before shimmering to my arms, I am relieved that she at least remembers me, but not happy about her little nickname. I turn her to face Gerard and asked if she knows who he is.

"Don't be silly, Starkey. Of course I know fish sticks," she hiccups.

"And him?" I ask, pointing to Yannick.

Bringing Yannick to her attention was one seriously bad idea. She jumps from my arms and sends a deadly black ball of energy hurtling towards him. I have never known her to have that ability and I pray she never uses it on me. Yannick's head jerks back as his body begins thrashing in mid air.

"Enough, Aurora," commands Poseidon.

"But, Father," whines Aurora.

"Aurora, you release Yannick this second and apologise," orders Poseidon.

Yannick's body drops to the ground as Zeus rushes over to help his son stand. Aurora looks disgusted at having Yannick so close and, when she thinks her father's attentions are elsewhere, she tells him as much.

"Next time, son of Zeus, I'll make sure my father isn't around to protect you, but as my father requests, I'm sorry for harming your precious hide," Aurora sneers.

"Brother, what are we going to do with her in this state? My son is not safe," says Zeus.

"And we come full circle. Pam if you would be so kind as to collect the Saxons for me. I'll need them to play interference while Aurora comes to her senses. It won't take long, but unfortunately it will be long enough for her to kill my nephew," says Poseidon.

As Pam rushes to collect the Saxon's, Aurora notices Godric standing next to Eric.

"I remember you, I think. Your voice, I remember your voice," says Aurora.

"As I remember you. How are you feeling, my goddess?" asks Godric.

"Funny, but good I think. Why do I remember your voice? It's singing around in my head," says Aurora.

"We are friends. Would you like to come sit with me while I tell you of some of my many victories?" offers Godric.

Aurora doesn't hesitate as she walks, well wobbles, towards Godric and takes his hand. They don't go far before they sit face to face and Godric begins telling Aurora stories from his past.

"Father, what is wrong with her?" I ask.

"It is nothing for us to panic over. My brother's blood is polluted with death and darkness. Aurora is, as Pam said, drunk. Once her body filters Hades's blood she will regain her memories," explains Poseidon.

"Why can she remember Gerard and I, but not Bastian and Quinn?" I ask.

"Val's blood. It runs deep in both your veins. No matter what poison Hades held within his blood, it cannot hide Val's blood from her. Once she regains control, she will remember everything, even bonding with Yannick. It's just a matter of time," says Poseidon."Zeus, what are we to do with our brother's body? We need to make a decision before he begins to regenerate."

"Excuse me. I thought Aurora just killed his ass," says Quinn.

"He is a true immortal, Quinn, and as much a part of us as you are to Aurora. He has passed from this body but, if not dealt with correctly, he can return. Not as he was, Aurora has taken what was once his, but, as I said, he could return all the same," explains Poseidon.

"We will confine him in my realm in this state. No demon can step foot in my kingdom and, with no one to feed him life, he will remain as he is for eternity and more," says Zeus.

Zeus scoops up Hades's body and vanishes as Pam returns with Sookie and the Saxons. Poseidon is telling the brothers what he needs them to do, but stops when Aurora rises from her seat with Godric and starts staggering back towards us.

"Gerard, something is wrong," says Aurora.

Before she can utter another word, Gerard races to her side and picks her up. Her lips turn white as she pushes herself free from his arms and falls to the ground vomiting up a putrid black tar. Sookie grabs at her stomach and lets out a moan. Gerard drops to his knees and starts whispering into Aurora's ear.

"I know you're fighting now, my princess, but I need you to fight harder. You hold the lives of your little fairy's children in your hands. Reach out to her and protect what she loves more than her own life."

Tears stream down Aurora's face as she again heaves up the toxic, black tar. Again we watch Sookie moan in pain, but this time it ends with her falling into Pam's arms while she begins panting and grabbing at her stomach. Niall rushes to her side and tries to sooth her pain, but it seems to do nothing. Eric freezes in horror, watching Sookie's pain and possibly the death of his sons. I rush to stand in from of my heart. Aurora will never forgive us if we let her fail in protecting Sookie and her children.

"Aurora, stop acting like a sick little human. Get your shit together and protect what is ours. Are you hearing me?" I yell.

Aurora screams as her back shoots straight and Gerard and I are sent flying into a group of trees. We shoot to our feet and race back towards her. Her eyes are black and she takes deep breaths. By the look on Sookie's face, whatever Aurora is doing, it is helping Sookie and the children. Yannick can stay away no longer. He falls in front of Aurora, putting his hands on her checks, locking their eyes.

"Come back to me, Aurora. Remember me," Yannick pleads.

Light flows from his body to hers and we all stay silent. The Saxon's look calm for the first time since coming out with Pam and again I feel like they know something we don't.

Aurora blinks once, leaning her head into Yannick's hand, and when she blinks for a third time, her stunning green eyes have returned and she smiles directly at him.

"There you are. I lost you for a moment," says Aurora.

Her words fill his heart as he crushes her body to his. Eric rushes to Sookie's side, almost flattening Niall as he rains kisses all over her face.

"Lover, are you ok?" asks Eric.

"I'm fine, Eric. It's as you said. Aurora has never failed us and she is not going to start now," says Sookie.

I can't fight my smile as I watch the Viking once again kiss his bonded for all she is worth.

"Are you really back, daughter of Poseidon?" asks Yannick.

"I'm really back, son of Zeus, but I think I'm going to need what humans call a holiday. Pam, can you arrange a week of peace where I don't have to get the crap knocked out of me. This human realm seems to be hell on me lately," says Aurora.

"Please, you'd be bored within the first day, but I think a shopping trip to burn up some of that immortal cash you have hidden away would do us the world of good," suggests Pam.

"Sounds perfect. Make the plans," says Aurora.

Poseidon walks over and stretches out his hand to his daughter.

"Did I win?" asks Aurora.

"Yes, my beauty, you won. He will not harm you or anyone you love again," says Poseidon.

"I'm sorry, father, but I had no choice," says Aurora.

"My brother gave you no choice. I'm proud of you, my daughter. Now I must leave you and help Zeus with Hades's confinement. Be safe and I will return to you soon."

He kisses Aurora before he turns and leaves us. It is really over. No more Hades. No more looking over our shoulder for the only creature able to take our mates from us. We have other issues, but after this I am sure we can handle anything.

"Stark," says Aurora.

"Yes, Baby?" I ask.

"Thank you. But if you ever call me a human again, I'm going to let the Bert's drain you dry."

"Please, you love me too much to let the boys make a snack out of me. But hey, any time you want to make a snack out of me I'll be waiting."

The sound of her laughter is music to all our ears but Quinn and Bastian haven't moved since Aurora regained herself and I can't let the opportunity of getting a few digs in pass.

"So kitty, did you ever find that mousy Aurora told you to go looking for?" I tease.

"Not as yet, but if you'd like to come help me, Starkey, I'm sure we would make short work of it," Quinn teases back.

There is no doubt from the laugh coming from Bastian and the Bert's that we are all back. I give the tiger a wink and truly relax for the first time since I woke this evening.

"We'll the nights getting away from us and I can hear Sookie's phone ringing from within the house. I'm sure it's Jason wondering where we are. Let me have a quick shower and I'll be ready to go," says Aurora.

"Aurora, do you think that's best after what has just happened?" asks Eric.

"Sookie, are you good?" asks Aurora.

"After a shower, I'm as ready as you'll be," says Sookie.

"See, Eric, we're fine. If you keep this up, I'll start thinking you're all soft and mushy," teases Aurora.

Just as I expected, Eric gives Aurora a throaty snarl, but the smile on his face renders the effect all together useless. So, it is showers all around then off to Fangtasia to let the vampire council know we have their Saxons. This is going to get fun.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. It's what keeps me writing. And a special, Thank you to my amazing Beta that makes this all possible.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Sookie P.O.V**

Our arrival at Fangtasia is as expected. There are stares and whispers when it comes to Aurora and her mates arriving, but adding the Saxon's only seems to fuel the fires. We find Jason, Calvin, Alcide, and Laura Jane hiding at the rear of the club near Eric's both, which unfortunately is filled with De Castro and six other vampires. Alcide looks amused at the reactions from all within the club at Aurora's arrival and I can't help but roll my eyes in his direction. When are these humans going to get the hint that they don't have a chance?

"And the superstar arrives," teases Alcide.

"Watch your mouth, wolf," says Quinn.

"Quinn, you used to have a sense of humour, once upon a time," says Alcide.

"Still do, Alcide, just waiting for you to do or say something funny," replies Quinn.

Aurora seems bored with the whole conversation and I am a little surprised to watch her turn around, followed by Yannick, Stark, Gerard, and the Saxons, and make her way to the booth I first found her in only weeks before. The two male humans sitting in the booth truly think all their Christmases have come at once, but that is short lived when Wybert and Sigebert snarl at them to move. Like rats fleeing a burning building, the humans exit the booth only to find a space close to the wall to keep in view of Aurora, hoping she'll chose one of them for her next meal.

Bastian's head shoots from left to right looking for something before he asks Godric to join Quinn and him over with Aurora.

"What's going on over there, sis?" asks Jason.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jas," I reply.

Calvin spends the next five minutes thanking Eric for his and Aurora's help in getting Laura Jane back to him and promises to never let anything like that happen again. Once Eric has tells Calvin for the sixth time that it was not a problem, Alcide starts on with some pack issues he hopes Eric can help him with. I just tune it all out and watch everyone in the other both. Ginger has gone over and taken drink orders, which is totally normal, but Bastian asking her for her pen and pad certainly isn't.

Ginger doesn't bat an eye as she hands over the pen and pad before strolling off to the bar to collect their drink orders. This is too intriguing to watch from the opposite side of the club, so I excuse myself and stroll over to see what they are up to.

Upon my approach, I can hear Godric telling Aurora to the best of his knowledge Swan has fallen to his final death. I notice two names written on the order pad, Kellan and Hale. I squeeze into the booth and just sit quietly, hoping I can catch up quickly on whatever they are talking about.

"The only rival to Swan would be Michael, but it's well known he hates leaving New York," says Stark

"Aurora, I know Kellan is the a logical choice but there are not many vampires that are going to work side by side with a demon who built his reputation on killing vampires for centuries," says Gerard

"Having Hale isn't going to be our bigger problem. He still holds the belief that half breeds are nothing but food. Getting it though his head that vampires and weres are off the menu is going to be one hell of a battle, but I would trust his sword with my life," says Stark

"We're going to need more weres. We can't keep having guys strolling around in the sun. If this is going to turn to shit, we need fighters that can hold their own while we rest," says Gerard

"Well, this is your field, Quinn. Any suggestions?" asks Aurora

If I am thinking what I think they are thinking, they are putting together a shopping list of supes.

"Can I get a little background on what we're doing? Then maybe I can help," I offer.

"Sookie, we're compiling a list of all the supernaturals we believe could be valuable in our nest. If you're going to try and protect something, is it not smart to have only the best around?" says Yannick

Yep, I was right, a shopping list of supes. I almost scream when Pam leans over my shoulder and says, "We need the mail men."

"They have serious hatred for the fang, Pam," says Godric

"But you said you wanted the best and we all know, if you want weres watching your backs, those three are it," says Pam.

"The mail men?" I ask.

"Sookie, you really need to start learning about supernaturals. The mail men are three of the most feared werewolves around. Four hundred years ago a group of Spanish vampires were held at bay by a were pack guarding a small village. Six days passed before the werewolves numbers had fallen enough for the vampires to overthrow the village. They killed all within the walls but the three werewolves who survived the battle, Dartagnan, Blaesus, and Isaac. The vampires thought to turn them into guard dogs to protect them while they sleep. Night after night they fed the werewolves vampire blood to try and twist their minds into becoming loyal only to them, but the werewolves fought the blood and on the seventh day they took their own lives to escape. Three days later, when the vampires were preparing to move on and find more humans to feed from, they were greeted by the three werewolves that only three nights before had taken their own lives to free themselves from there prisoners. It was said you could hear the screams of the vampires for miles as the werewolves ripped them apart piece by piece," says Pam

"So they're vampires?" I ask.

"Did I not just say they are the three most feared werewolves, Sookie? The mail men have vampire immortality and strength, but in all other aspects they are werewolves. Many werewolves tried to duplicate what happened to the mail men to achieve their immortality but all failed and became insane or dead," says Pam

"You want us to invite freaky werewolves who hate vampires to come and protect us? I think that last bottle of True Blood you drank must have been bad, because you're nuts," I tell Pam.

"She's right, little fairy. They are worth looking at," says Stark.

"Ok, Stark, when that time comes just let me know so I can bring the band-aids. Someone is going to get bitten and it's certainly not going to be this little hybrid," I say.

"Are we going to look at humans?" asks Godric.

"If you wish it, Godric, but I'd think I'll leave that to Sookie and you. We could use three or four for errands and general surveillance, but I don't wish to loses any lives putting them in the firing line," says Aurora

When Godric looks at me, I know this is my call. I can think of a couple of locals that could really use the money running errands for us and they can be trusted. Before I put their names down, I'll give them a call and see if they are interested. I give Godric a nod and leave the booth to use Eric's office. Eric is still sitting with Jason, Calvin, Laura Jane, and Alcide as I walk past. He gives me a wink and pushes out that he needs us all soon to address De Castro. As I walk past Eric's booth that very vampire is sitting quietly looking back and forth between Eric and Aurora. He can clearly see the Saxons and he is counting the seconds until we approach.

The first number I dial is a long shot but he has always been kind to me and if I think about it he is kind of family to Jason and I.

"Hello."

"Hi, Terry. It's Sookie. How are you?"

"Ah great, Sookie. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Terry. I am just giving you a call to see if you are still looking for work?"

"Hold on one sec, Sook. My dog's going nut."

I hear the phone drop as Terry races off after his dogs. Terry has never been lucky enough to have kids of his own and due to that fact he treats his dogs like little babies. It really is amazing to watch him with those animals. While I wait, I decide to ask Aurora what these jobs will be paying. Instead of trying to talk over the loud music in the club while waiting for Terry to return, I just push out to Aurora.

_"Yes, little fairy,"_ says Aurora.

_"How much are we paying for errands and what not?_" I ask.

_"What did you make at your old job?"_

_"$340.00 on a good week."_

_"You are joking, aren't you, Sookie? How did you survive?"_

_"Hey, I survived just fine and I was a waitress, not a lawyer."_

_"Well, what do lawyers make a week?"_

_"I think maybe $1300.00 on a slow week."_

_"Would you have been happy with $1300.00 a week?"_

_"Hell yes!"_

I can feel her amusement and as she controls her laughter to reply. I can feel Yannick and Gerard's shock at the amount of money I lived on. These guys really have no idea of the real world. God, what am I saying? Sometimes I really do forget what they are.

_"Then offer $1300.00 a week with full heath and dental benefits,"_ says Aurora.

_"Are you sure?"_ I ask.

_"I'm sure. Now hurry up. De Castro's about to explode if we don't get over there and do our 'yes, my King' dance."_

It only takes Terry a few minutes to return and he is so out of breath I think he might have run a marathon.

"Sorry, Sookie, bloody raccoon," says Terry.

"No problem, Terry. So are you working?" I ask.

"Just the odd shift at Merlotte's."

"You interested in full time work?"

"Of course, Sookie. Money's really tight and I'd jump at the chance. What's this job pay?"

"$1300.00 a week plus heath and dental."

"Holy shit, Sookie! You know I didn't finish school. I can't be what you're looking for if it pays money like that. It's not doing something bad, is it?"

"Terry, you're just the kind of person we're looking for. You remember Vampire Eric? He lives with me and a few other people out in Bon Temps. He needs someone to be available during the day to run errands and talk to people when he can't, nothing bad."

"And you're going to pay me $1300.00 plus health and dental to run errands for your boyfriend?"

"If you're interested."

"Sookie Stackhouse, if you were in front of me right now I'd kiss you. You tell your boyfriend or whoever they just got themselves an errand boy. When do you need me to start?"

"How about you come by the house just before sunrise? If that's going to be too early you just tell me and I'll find another time."

"Don't you dare. I'll be there. Thank you so much, Sookie. It means a lot that you'd think of me."

"Any time, Terry. I'll see you in the morning."

I hang up before Terry can keep thanking me. His call has taken a little longer than I expected and I know everyone is waiting on me. I make a mental note to make the rest of my calls after we've dealt with De Castro. I push out of Eric's chair to head back out into the bar and give Aurora the news that we have just hired ourselves a day man.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Sookie seems to be taking forever in Eric's office, Aurora is looking from me to Gerard and Yannick every few second and I know that little mind of hers is running a million miles an hour. When Sookie emerges I watch a shiver race over Aurora's skin as she shoots to her feet.

"Quinn, Yannick, and Gerard can I see the three of you in private for a moment?" asks Aurora.

"Is everything alright, Babe?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She just exits the booth and walks out towards the rear exit. When the three of us exit, Aurora grabs my hand and tells Yannick and Gerard to follow her. We shimmer to an empty building roof about two blocks from Fangtasia.

"Babe, what's going on?" I ask.

"I need something and I can't wait any longer to have it," says Aurora.

"Princess, are you hungry?" asks Gerard

"Being hungry is only part of my problem. Do you recall the first time I called you to this realm, Gerard?" Aurora asks.

A little confused, I watch Gerard snarl at Aurora. When she waves her hand and a waist high daybed appears in front of us with four long black ribbons draped over it, everything comes rushing back to me. Aurora steps forward and picks up the ribbon, calling me to her.

"Quinn, undress for me, my tiger," she requests.

I don't wait a second. I ripped my clothes from my body and stand in front of Aurora, my staff is rock hard as I remember the first time Gerard claimed me. Aurora hands the ribbons to Gerard and steps back. Her fangs extend and she snarls, excited for what is to come. No one speaks as Gerard steps behind me, guiding me into position. I stand at the end of the daybed and lean forward as Gerard ties my ankles into position. He kisses my neck hungrily before finishing his task by binding my wrists and anchoring them against the legs of the day bed. I turn my head to watch Gerard and Yannick undress, stroking their staffs and looking at me hungrily.

"Are you excited, my tiger? I hunger so much to watch your mates enjoy you. But we cannot start without Bastian and Stark, can we? You are just too enticing to not allow them this pleasure as well," Aurora purrs.

Aurora wants all four of our mates to claim me. I am excited and terrified all at once. Yannick begins kissing my back and shoulders as I feel Bastian and Stark shimmer to the roof top. No words are spoken as they undress and move towards us. It is Bastian who first positions himself behind me. Due to feeling Aurora's lust, I expect him to thrust deep and hard. When he gently enters my ring, I close my eyes and let the sensation of him filling me wash over me like a warm breeze. Yannick is still kissing my shoulders as Bastian gently makes love to me. My body is moving in perfect unison with his slow deep thrusts. I moan each time he pulls back, almost withdrawing before he again pushes into me slowly. I open my eyes as Stark turns my head and offers his staff to my mouth. I lick the tip and prepare to take his length.

"You're enjoying Bastian, aren't you, Quinn? The way he can make your body move to his every desire is rewarding, is it not?" says Aurora.

"Babe, it feels amazing," I say.

"Will you allow Stark to take your mouth as he also desires?" she asks.

Bastian is almost to the hilt when he quickly thrusts forward, smacking his groin to my ass. The feeling is shocking and powerful. It is perfection. I moan, "yes," and Stark again offers his staff to me. I lick the tip, but Stark takes my chin in his hand and thrusts his full length into my mouth, keeping himself deep inside and touching the back of my throat before pulling back slowly. My body struggles with the restraints but the sensation of having your power taken away for nothing but pleasure it's amazing. Over and over Stark makes me take his full length, holding himself deep for a few seconds before pulling out. I almost whimper as Bastian removes himself completely from my ring and moves to my side.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet, Quinn. I just wish to watch Gerard fill you as he did last time before I finish enjoying the pleasure your body gives me. Maybe it's time for you to enjoy my staff in that beautiful mouth of yours while Gerard is hard and rough, filling your ring completely," says Bastian.

Stark fills my mouth one more time, groaning with pleasure and keeping himself deeper for longer than I expect. Before he pulls out, he thrusts forward, pushing his staff down into my throat and screaming, "yes" into the night sky before pulling back and snarling lustful. As I am catching my breath, Gerard removes the ribbons binding my wrists and ankles, allowing me to stand almost upright. Due to his weight still holding me in position against the sun bed, I am in the perfect position for him to claim me.

"Before you take in the delight of Quinn, Gerard, I need Bastian to acquire something to fulfil the tiger's sexual hunger," says Aurora.

"No, Babe, it was just a random thought," I say.

All my mates look from Aurora to me as Aurora snarls lustfully, moving forward and kissing me.

"This will not become a regular thing, Quinn, but I feel your excitement. I can't refuse you this," she says."Bastian, can you dress quickly and collect a willing female vampire to complete Quinn's fantasy?"

Without asking a single question, Bastian pulls on his pants and shimmers from the roof.

"You don't mind, Babe?" I ask.

"I will never wish for you to stray on your own, but I have no problem sharing your desires with me and our mates," she says.

Aurora walks toward Gerard, slowly and sensually. She walks around him once, running her fingers around his chest and back before calling Yannick over to join them.

"While we wait for Bastian, I'd very much like to see Yannick pleasure Gerard with his mouth," says Aurora.

Gerard snarls as Yannick lowers to his knees and takes his full length in his mouth. I watch in amazement as Yannick skilfully works Gerard's massive staff deep into his throat. I am regretting my fantasy as I watch Gerard's eyes roll back into his head from the pleasure Yannick is giving him. Gently, Gerard laces his hand in Yannick's hair and moans aloud. When Aurora lowers herself next to Yannick and he releases Gerard's staff for her to enjoy, Stark and I both snarl with excitement. I watch quietly as Aurora and Yannick take turns feasting on Gerard's member and the merman all the while fights his release. Aurora and Yannick stop their game as Bastian returns to the rooftop with a tall, blonde vampire we've never seen before.

"Little dove, this is Isabel," says Bastian.

Aurora stands and approaches the trembling vampire.

"Are you scared, Isabel?" asks Aurora.

"No, just excited. You six are famous and I can't believe you've chosen me!" says Isabel.

"Did my darling Bastian tell you what we wanted from you?" asks Aurora.

"Not really. He just said if I was willing you'd allow me to join in with your sexual play tonight."

"What if I told you we intend to blindfold you while my Galenthias claims you roughly and powerfully as my mates make love to him as they desire? Are you willing to give your body to him to do with as he wishes while I watch?"

Isabel's body ripples with excitement as she whispers the word, "yes." Aurora snaps her fingers and a blindfold appears ready for my fantasy.

"Quinn, does Isabel excite you?" asks Aurora.

"She is delicious, Babe," I say.

"Isabel, why don't you undress for my tiger? I'm sure he'd love to see what he's going to get to play with," suggests Aurora.

Isabel removes the light green sun dress she's wearing and allows Aurora to place the blindfold on her. Aurora leads Isabel over to the daybed and places her in the position I was in only moments before.

"Bastian, why don't you undress and relish in the view, while Quinn enjoys claiming the vampire in front of me and taking her control away from her the way Yannick, Stark, and Gerard are going to take his control?" suggests Aurora.

I watch as Bastian removes his pants and sits at the opposite end of the daybed, facing Isabel. Aurora stands next to him and watches me approach Isabel. I stand behind the female vampire, spreading her cheeks as I thrust forcefully into her ring. Her screams of delight are lost as I stare deep into Aurora's eyes. I want her to see me do nothing but fuck this creature, showing my hunger and power. I want her to watch me take Isabel's control and make her scream in pleasure. Gerard grabs the back of my neck and pushes me down on top of Isabel. I grab her shoulders, burying myself as deep as I can go as he thrusts into me. Isabel is crying out for more as Gerard thrusts deep and hard into me. His grunts excites both Isabel and I. He spreads my legs wider, filling me to the hilt with his throbbing staff while I scream out. I love this and I want more. Each of his deep, penetrating thrusts drives my staff deep into Isabel's ring.

I am lost in pleasure as I ask Stark to take Isabel's mouth as he had mine. I have been so lost in Gerard's dominance of me that I haven't noticed Bastian move forward to do to Isabel as I asked Stark to do. I almost explode when Bastian lifts her head and buries his staff completely into her mouth. Gerard lets out a primal roar as he smashes into me one last time, spilling his seed deep into my ring. When he pulls out of me, I too remove my staff from Isabel. I grab her by her hips, turning her so I can enjoy her mouth and watch Bastian fill her. Bastian tells Isabel to open her mouth and enjoy me while he takes his turn bringing her to ecstasy. I moan with delight as I watch Bastian grab Isabel hips and thrust deep into her core. She licks and sucks my staff in between moans of delight. I grab the back of Isabel's head and thrust my staff deep. I am a little shocked at how much it excites me to have Aurora watch me dominate another female in front of her. Her gaze never leaves mine as I fill the vampire's mouth. Bastian's grunts grow with each of his thrusts and when Stark moves behind me and pushes at my entrance I almost exploded.

"If you thought I was rough in the woods the night we ended Compton, you were wrong, Tiger. I'm going to make you scream my name," says Stark.

My groin smacks into Isabel's face as Stark thrusts forward with a primal snarl, filling me to the hilt. He knows I love it when he is rough with me and tonight he is giving me exactly what I want. Over and over he fills me completely, snarling and grunting with each powerful, brutal thrust. When Bastian snarls and fills Isabel to the hilt with his release, I scream my own release and fill the vampire's mouth with my seed. Stark pulls me backward, removing my staff from Isabel's mouth, and bends me forward, allowing Yannick to fill my mouth. I never would have thought that the more strength and power I have the more I hunger to have my body dominated during sex. My two mates take all I have to give as my second release rushes through my body. I am overwhelmed when their screams of completion fill the air with mine and the three of us fall to the rooftop sweaty and out of breath.

**Gerard's P.O.V**

I dress and move to stand with Aurora as she watches the Tiger live out one of his fantasies. Stark and Yannick are filling him completely and, by the sounds coming from Quinn, he is loving every second of it. I am surprised the tiger hasn't noticed Stark's refusal to touch the female vampire. Besides Val, Aurora and my mates are the only creatures I've even given myself to and I am going to keep it that way. I know Stark and Yannick feel the same. I'm sure Bastian's participation is due to Aurora's request to allow the tiger his fantasy. Before Aurora the vampire has had a large number of lovers, so what is one more if she requests it? I am surprised I haven't enjoyed my time with Quinn more, but having Isabel there seems to lessen my connection to him. Aurora is stiff and silent as she watches Quinn. I can feel that she isn't upset by what she is watching, just removed somehow. Quinn, Yannick, and Stark lay silent, catching there breaths, while Bastian thanks Isabel for her amazing participation before she dresses and he shimmers her off the roof. While we watch our three mates recover from their play, I push into Aurora's mind.

_"Princess, is everything fine?"_ I ask.

_"Thank you for playing along with Quinn's fantasy. I know it was not to your complete liking, but look at him. He is so happy and content at this moment. I feel a little discomfort was worth his pleasure,"_ she replies.

_"Aurora?"_ asks Yannick.

_"Yes, Yannick?"_ she says.

_"You're scaring me. Was it too soon after your confrontation with Hades for us to be doing this?"_ asks Yannick.

Her soft giggle fills my mind and she reaches for my hand and holds it tight as if it is her life line.

_"It is never too soon for my beautiful mates to have enough of each other,"_ says Aurora.

_"But you have not enjoyed yourself, have you?"_ asks Yannick

_"I'm extremely happy Quinn is fulfilled and I will allow him to do it again if he desires it,"_ says Aurora.

_"Stop this and tell me what's wrong!"_ I say.

_"Now is not the time, Gerard. I assure you I'm fine but I ask you and Stark to stay close to me tonight. I feel empty when you are not within my grasp."_

I turn Aurora and look into her eyes. I am such a fool. I've seen that emptiness once before.

"Ending Hades was never going to bring him back to us, my Princess," I say.

I watch my princess close her eyes and fight back tears. She gives us everything and the one thing she asked for is never going to be given to her. My heart is breaking for her and there is nothing I can do to relieve her pain but do as she asks and stay close. She shakes her head as Bastian returns and goes back to pretending nothing is wrong. Stark, Yannick, and Quinn laugh playfully as they look around for their clothes and dress so we can return to Fangtasia. We shimmer into the rear car park and find Godric waiting for us.

"Bastian, can you, Yannick, and Quinn join Eric, Pam, and Sookie in Eric's booth? De Castro awaits the goddess but he can wait a moment longer. I require but a second to discuss something with Aurora, Gerard, and Stark," says Godric.

All three nod and enter the club to pacify De Castro until we arrive. Godric looks into Aurora's eyes and steps forward with his arms open. When Aurora straightens and steps back from his advance, Stark and I become alert.

"I was there, remember Aurora? I saw what you were looking for, for that split second," says Godric.

"I have no idea what you're taking about, Godric. Now let's not waste time. De Castro is waiting," says Aurora.

"That fool can wait a thousand years for all I care. I was there and I can see your pain as if it was my own. I will never pretend to understand what you're going through but, for that one moment in time, I was there with you," says Godric.

Aurora releases my hand and falls into Godric's arms. He holds her tight and says nothing. There truly are no words. Stark pushes into my mind when he realises what is happening.

_"She thought Val would return, didn't she?"_ he asks.

_"Yes, Angel,"_ I reply.

I watch Stark's face change to the same expression I am sure I am wearing. We truly are all she has left of Val now that her last hope has been lost. When you live as long as we do, hoping becomes a foolish endeavour. You learn quickly that nothing comes to you without a fight and everything can be taken within a second. Aurora has held onto a fleeting dream for longer than any human could imagine and now, like many of their foolish dreams, hers has been crushed and ripped from her. She doesn't let a single tear fall as she fights for control in Godric's arms.

"Tonight, I think it best you connect again with just Gerard and Stark and, if you'll allow it, I'd like the pleasure of reading to you. Don't worry about Bastian, Yannick, and Quinn. I'll keep them distracted," says Godric.

Aurora straightens out of Godric's arms and quickly reaches back for my hand, which I gladly give her. Godric takes her free hand and leads us into Fangtasia.

"I think if that fangless mutant wants to talk with you he can come to us," says Godric.

Aurora lets a small smile dress her beautiful face as Godric leads us over to the booth we left the Saxon's in. Both brothers shoot to their feet and look over Aurora.

"Sad," says Wybert

"Lonely," says Sigebert

"Hey, my beautiful big boys, everything is fine. Did you miss me?" says Aurora.

She lightens her mood as she sits next to Sigebert, lifting his arm so she can lean against his chest and wrap herself in Saxon. I have to chuckle a little as she drags me along by my hand. Once she is settles next to Sigebert, she pulls me close and holds my hand tight.

"Next time I want to be pillow," says Wybert.

"Wybert, my darling, next time you will be. I promise," says Aurora.

Godric laughs as Wybert nods to his brother in a 'ha, ha' manner. Sookie comes wandering over and puts her hands on her hips before addressing Wybert.

"You better be as comfortable as you brother, mister," says Sookie.

She winks at him as she climbs in and moves herself into the same position as Aurora. Wybert grumbles, "better than brother," as Sookie pretends to purr like a kitten.

"So, now that I've had a little fun, can someone let me why we're ignoring De Castro?" asks Sookie

"Not ignoring, if he wants to address Aurora he can came to her," says Godric.

"Godric, you are devilish and I love it," says Aurora

"Stark, my darling, why don't you go invite Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn to join us and advise De Castro we're free to talk if he wishes it," says Aurora.

Stark gives Aurora a wink before he moves from the booth to deliver Aurora's message to De Castro. Within seconds, Yannick, Bastian, and Quinn are at our booth and squeezing in next to Sookie and me.

"I think I'll have to advise my brother that a larger booth must be installed. Our numbers are growing but the booth seems to be shrinking," says Bastian.

Our laughter is short lived as Stark returns with Eric and De Castro in tow. The six vampires that were sitting with De Castro stay in Eric's booth but watch us closely. De Castro stands looking over Aurora snuggling in Sigebert's arms as Eric and Stark take their seats. Pam appears out of thin air with a chair for De Castro before she walks over to Quinn, who is sitting at the end of the booth, and lowers herself onto his lap as if it's something she does every day. We all stay silent as De Castro takes his seat and addresses Aurora.

"How do you wish me to react, Aurora?" asks De Castro.

"I have no idea to what you're referring, but why don't you put your cards on the table and then I'll do the same," says Aurora.

"Well, firstly you send for me as if I am a pet and secondly there is the matter of the Saxons. How am I to explain to the council that you have what they are currently looking for?" asks De Castro.

"You are mistaken if you interrupted Stark's message to mean that I was sending for you. He merely advised you that I was free if you wished to speak to me. At no point were you obligated to see me and I apologise if you took it as such. I did not treat you as a servant and I will under no circumstance have you treat me as one. Regarding the Saxons, I was not aware anyone was looking for them and due to them requesting to become part of our nest, which I granted them, it is no concern to the council where they are. If Eric is fine with them joining us, I care little what the council thinks. Now it is my turn. You have too choose De Castro. Are you going to keep pushing me and playing your part as the puppet for your precious vampire council? Or are you going to grow a back bone and start acting like a king? You like using the title, when are you going to start playing the part?" asks Aurora.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you turned on me!" exclaims De Castro.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and play the 'poor me' card? Eric has every right to sit on the throne you hold and he could easily take it from you without our help," says Aurora.

"So this is what you desire, is it, death dealer? To have the Viking take my place so you and your nest can rule," says De Castro.

Aurora is become agitated with the vampire and I can only see this ending one way if the conversation continues on it course.

"Eric, can you please explain to De Castro that if my princess wanted to rule she would simply return to her realm and take her place next to her father?" I ask.

De Castro snarls at me, which I take as a joke. I can have his head in my hands before he even registers my movement. He is about to get up but the Viking does something I haven't expected.

"Sit your arse down and listen," commands the Viking.

"Viking, I will give you your final death if you don't watch yourself," threatens De Castro.

"Who the fuck do you think you're taking to, De Castro? I am twice the vampire you are. There is no one in this club that would stand up for you that would be a challenge to me. I don't want your throne and I have no desire to be King. I am happy with my area and if you used your head you'd see Aurora's giving you a chance to be a true King to your people. Stop play with us and we'll happily stand with you if the council moves against you. Continue on your course and we'll remove you as we intend to remove anyone who interferes with us. We are content with what we have and we require nothing from anyone. Leave us in our area to run it as we see fit and, if the time comes, you will have friends that will stand with you and not against you," says Eric.

"And what am I to say to the council when they ask me to return their Saxons to them?" asks De Castro.

"You tell them the death dealers and the Viking refused and you've done all you can," says the Viking.

"It is not that simple, Viking," says De Castro.

"I know for a matter of fact it is. They only hold power over you if you let them. We all know they will not move against you if they think we will return the favour."

"And will you stand with me if I need you?"

"Happily, my King. Leave us to rule our area and when the time comes you will have an army at your side that will decimate all that stands in its way."

Eric leans back against the booth and we all wait for De Castro to make his mind up. When Aurora covers her mouth and lets out a moan while her eyes rolled back in her head slightly, I wonder if this is something to do with the large quantities of Hades's blood she consumed earlier. Before I can let panic take me, she addresses the young one.

"For the love of the gods, your children are going to kill me, little fairy. I have the most disgusting taste in my mouth and it's only getting stronger. Make them stop, please."

I am shocked to hear Sookie laugh at Aurora's discomfort.

"Come on, it's only peanut butter and jelly," laughs Sookie.

"I promise you, if you don't stop them, I'm going to lose my blood."

Sookie asks Yannick to help her out and before our eyes two large jars appear. When Sookie opens the jars and starts dipping her finger into one then the other, I can see what has my princess so upset. It is one of the most disgusting things I've even seen and smelled in my long existence.

"Sookie, aren't you meant to put that stuff on bread?" asks Stark

"Not craving bread, just peanut butter and jelly," says Sookie.

"Viking, is your bonded unwell?" asks De Castro.

"No, De Castro, she is with child. I am to be a father," says the Viking.

De Castro's eyes almost pop out of his head but I could care less because Aurora is not the only one about to lose her blood.

"Ok, let me out of this booth. That smell is torture. There is seriously something wrong with you, young one, if that is what you put in your body," I say.

Aurora, Yannick, Stark, and I move as quickly as we can without knocking our nest mates over to remove ourselves from the smell. Sookie laughs in between shovelling her mouth full of that putrid muck.

"I hope I'm making the right choice here, Viking, but you have my word. I will do all I can to divert the council from its current course regarding your nest. I will leave you to your bonded and her unusual food requirements. I wish you well, Viking," says De Castro.

"Thank you, De Castro. If you need us, just call," says Eric.

The two vampires nod to each other and we watch the six vampires exit Eric's booth and follow De Castro out of the club.

"What now, my princess?" I ask

"First thing tomorrow night we start making house calls," says Aurora.

I hold my laughter as I watch Aurora curse in Elvish at Sookie while she scoops the last of the jelly from the jar. Tonight I will make love to my princess and tomorrow we will start collecting supes to increase our nest's numbers.

If this council wants a fight, we are going to give them one hell of a wall to climb.

**A/N Again thank you for your amazing reviews. I was lucky enough to connect with an amazing person who is going to beta for me. So as soon as possible, I will resubmit previous chapters with corrections and hopefully make this story much easier to read. Thank you to all that stuck with me. You are all amazing.**

**Loucriesha Aurora**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Gerard's P.O.V

It's been an hour since De Castro left and we were waiting on Eric to finish up a few Sheriff issues from the area; it seems he had over seventy requests from vampires to join his area now that it was known that Area Five stood alone. Aurora had not once released my hand and I was wondering what could be done to relieve her broken soul, she was putting on a great show pretending nothing was wrong but Stark, Godric and I could see right through her. She was leaning against my chest when she finally let go of my hand to play with Stark's hair. I let my mind wander, remembering the days when Val and I would sit and watch her play with the angel's long gold mane for hours. I let a small smile rest upon my face when Stark started humming the small tune I heard years ago in better times; it was a comfort to both Aurora and I hearing that tune dance around our ears.

"Stark what is the song you're humming, it's beautiful?"

"It's Aurora's favourite song, little fairy, Dvorak's String quartet No.6. In the late 1800's, Aurora and I would shimmer into the balcony of St. Peter's in Moscow and listen to the orchestra play; every time this song played, her eyes would sparkle and her heart would sing to me."

Sookie sat looking at Aurora and Stark interact and for the first time I think she saw the true connection between immortals, every stroke of Aurora's finger through Stark's hair would send a shiver over the Angel's skin, a simple act between our kind can be the most rewarding. To just touch each other for no other reason then to feel your mate's skin dance under your fingers can be worth a thousand gifts between humans. We wanted for nothing but the love and touch of our mates; I remembered only too well Val's fingers running lazy circles around my open palm while we waited for the moon to rise high in the sky. Aurora always said Val had the touch of true love streaming from his fingers and many a night would pass, that simplest of acts would make my heart slow and my soul sing. Never will there be a creature that will touch Aurora and I the way Val did, he loved us for no other reason then to love us. There were even nights Aurora and I would spar for hours, trying to better one another and Val would sit teasing each of us, trying to break our concentration. I still don't know if we did the sparing to beat one another or if we did it to have Val jest with us. I was starting to realise Aurora simply could not let go of Val any more than I could. We were doomed to live an eternal existence without the friendship and love of a pure soul, we may have so much now that we have each other but we will always remember what we'd lost. I had been so lost in my thoughts that when Aurora moved, I grabbed at her snarling at the idea of losing her touch.

"Gerard I must feed Sigebert and Wybert, will you not come help in their schooling?"

"Of course, my princess."

It was a sad excuse but she needed me to be close as I much as I needed her at that moment. We found two very willing donors and moved off to Pam's office. Aurora sat the Bert's in two separate chairs and I took my place behind Sigebert while Aurora took her place on Wybert's lap calling his donor forward.

"At the start I will remain between you and your meals Wybert, when I tell you to stop you will stop or I will stop you and trust me it is not something you want to happen."

"Want to hold."

"And in time if you behave you can hold and play with your donors, but for now you will put your hands in mine and feed gently, do I make myself clear?"

Wybert took Aurora's hands and nodded in agreement, Aurora pressed herself close to the vampire allowing the human to lean against her back giving Wybert clear access to her throat.

As soon as Wybert bit into the human throat I could see Aurora was trying to control him, his grip on her hands would have crushed steel. Thirty seconds had past and I could see the human becoming pale; Aurora whispered that's enough but Wybert bit harder causing the human to moan a little in pain. Aurora ripped her hand from Wybert grasp and grabbed hold of his throat, his response was instant, he released the human and snarled at Aurora. What I wasn't expecting was for Aurora to ignore his snarl and to simply lean forward and kiss the tip of the vampire nose.

"You put those fangs away now big boy, you've had enough for today, but I am very, very proud of you."

"Not mad?"

"You did wonderfully; soon you won't need me at all."

The size of the smile spreading cross Wybert face was priceless, Aurora gave him a wink and told him to go straight out to Stark and that we wouldn't be long. She repeated the same process with Sigebert but this brother was not going to let something as small as Aurora grabbing his throat stop him from finishing the human completely. She told him once more to release the human and when he didn't comply she shot a bolt of electricity up through his jaw throwing both him and her onto the floor. I picked up the human who was crumpled on the floor, checked she was still living and removed her from the room; when I return Aurora was helping Sigebert off the floor trying to calm the big Saxon.

"I promise I will not say a word to your brother, this just shows me you are a true warrior, I would be honoured to have your sword at my side in battle."

Sigebert gave her a thankful nod before he left the office to go wait with his brother.

"True warrior ha."

"Well what was I going to say to him, your brother has better sense to let go when a death dealer grabs his throat?"

"Do you remember when I was assigned to help you feed?"

"Remember? You made my life hell."

My princess stuck out her tongue before darting out of the office. I weaved my way past three humans before I found her taking her seat in the booth; I wasn't letting this go and she knew it.

"Now how did I make your life hell my little princess, was it you that almost lost a finger?"

"Your fault completely, I still can't believe you thought sticking your finger in my mouth was going to work."

Everyone in the booth was looking at us like we had grown a third eye, Stark was giggling like a human child because he'd heard us talk of this before but everyone else was lost.

"Aurora who's biting what now?"

"Sookie, if your children are born with fangs which we all know they're going to be, would you stick your fingers in their mouth to try and get them to stop feeding?"

"Ah I really don't know…"

"Young one she's telling it wrong, it would be more like what would you do if your king assigned you to help his daughter feed and…"

"Please, I could feed just fine and I still say, you asked him to be assigned."

"Aurora you know well enough that no female in his kingdom would go near you, they still talk of how uncontrollable a new born you were."

"Everyone freeze! Gerard, are you telling me Aurora was once a baby, like a cute little baby-baby, and you were her nanny?"

"Sookie I was never a baby-baby, but yes I was once an infant."

"I always assumed, when you said 'created', you came out fully grown."

"We grew to full maturity in a matter of months, but all death dealers were created as infants."

"And Gerard was your nanny, so Gerard's like way old."

"Yes little fairy Gerard is older then me, but he was never my nanny."

"So to go back, how in the hell did his fingers end up in your mouth?"

"Simple young one, as I said, no female in our kingdom would help Aurora feed, so I was given the task. After two failed attempts to get her to stop feeding, I was at a lost as what to do. On our third attempt, I had asked her numerous times to stop and when she didn't, I stuck my fingers in her mouth to pry the poor fairy free."

"And she bit you?"

"Not at that moment, I was able to free the fairy and remove him from her grasp, but upon returning to collect my young princess she gently asked if she had hurt me and asked to inspect my fingers to make sure. When I stretched out my hand for her to inspect, she bit ferociously into my fingers and hit me with a power burst; as I was picking myself off the floor, she sweetly told me if I ever put my fingers in her mouth again without her permission, I'd be swimming with one less fin for the rest of my existence."

"How old was she?"

"I would say the size of a human four year old, but she was only six days old?"

Aurora and I looked at each other as everyone in our booth started laughing uncontrollably; I wasn't seeing what was so funny. When Eric approached and asked was as so amusing, Sookie informed him that Aurora and I where telling them a story of when she was a baby and she'd kicked my arse. I was grateful Stark and Yannick seemed as confused as Aurora and I were, the four of us kept looking between all in our nest mates waiting for someone to explain. Five minutes went by and Eric was now telling everyone a story of when Pam was a new born when Sookie interrupted.

"I know this is of topic but I can't shake the fact that Gerard is the oldest; how does the age thing work?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking, but Gerard is four hundred years older than I am little fairy. Yannick and I would be the next with only minutes between us, Stark is only just under a hundred years my junior. I believe it would be Godric then Eric and Bastian, Pam, Quinn and you and please, for the love of the gods, don't ask the age deference between Quinn and I."

"Godric how old are you exactly?"

"Just over two thousand years old Sookie."

"Can I just say damn you guys are old? And what truly kills me is Aurora looks younger than me! Now let's go home before I find someone else lurking in this club that's older than dirt and younger looking than me."

The more time I spent with the hybrid the more I could see why Aurora wanted to stay in this realm. Aurora asked Bastian and Yannick if they where able to shimmer the brothers, Quinn, Godric, Pam, Eric and Sookie back to the nest as she wished to fly back to Bon Temps with Stark and I. We waited from them to leave before we took to the sky, the night was warm and there were few stars thus allowing us to fly lower than usual. When I saw a large lake surround by trees I couldn't resist its call. I beat my wings, flying above both Aurora and Stark before I turned, sharply diving below the clouds. I could hear my mates changing direction by the sound of the wind rushing past their wings. I was about seven metres above the water before I folded my wings in and dove deep into the crystal blue heaven calling my name; the water was cool and calming. I could have stayed under its blanket for days. When I came to the surface I scanned the area searching out Aurora and Stark, they weren't far, sitting on the bank, letting their feet skim the waters edge.

"Come play my princess, the water calls us."

"Why don't you come find me my water nymph?"

I watched my princess stand, walking knee deep into the water, letting her fingers dance on the surface before she dove deep into the lake. I re-submerged, swimming the full length of the lake but found nothing; I heard a second body enter the water and knew the angel was joining our game. When the moon cast a shadow of Aurora's magnificent form floating above me, my prey was in sight. I circled her once before surfacing behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You made that far too easy my princess."

"You took far too long my nymph, now that you have me what ever shall you do to me?"

Stark surfaced next to us and his eyes where as hungry as mine; we may have played with the tiger only hours before, but for us to be truly satisfied, we needed our goddess. I began kissing Aurora's neck as Stark came forward and claimed her lips, all three of us ripped at our own clothes wanting nothing between use. Aurora sent a stream of light dancing around us as the water caressed our bodies, becoming firm and stable, turning us on our sides, changing into a wet cloud for us to make love on. I took my time tracing every perfect inch of her soft supple skin. Stark's hand met mine and he laced our finger together as we cupped her full firm breast, her moan of pleasure was like a drug. She broke off her kiss from Stark and, turning her head, leaned into my shoulder. Stark removed his hand from mine and I watched as he kissed his way down to her breast licking both my fingers and her nipple. I was rock hard and rocking my staff into Aurora's rear. She ran her leg up Stark's. Pulling him closer, moaning louder as he sucked hard on her nipple. I glided my free hand over her ribs, across her hip, her breath caught as I found her nub and stroked gently. Stark moved up, licking my princess's neck before he pressed himself close and kissed me. I had never seen this side of the Angel. He was gentle and passionate, his tongue massaging mine, causing my fangs to elongate; I felt his staff press into my fingers that are stroking Aurora so I guided him to her entrance. He pushed forward slowly, filling Aurora, I kept my hand in place, applying pressure to her nub as the Angel filled her core. Stark increased our kiss as he reached for my staff, wrapping his fingers around my girth, stroking firmly. He positioned me at Aurora's ring and I pushed forward. Only my tip entered due to Stark still holding me firm but it was heaven, the three us were not thinking of blood or lust, we where making love and it was magnificent. We moaned and snarled together as we enjoy each other's bodies, when Stark pulled back from our kiss he released my staff allowing me to fill Aurora completely. I roared up at the moon as her heat engulfed me, Aurora panted and moaned as we trust slowly, needing to be as deep as we could, taking her completely. All our hands became frantic touching and feeling each other, I found her perfect lips and my heart stop beating as we kissed. Her tongue skilfully danced around my fangs bringing me to a new level of pleasure. Stark stroked at my ring with his fingers before pushing inside of me. The pleasure was too much and as I exploded deep into Aurora, Stark kept pushing his fingers into my ring as he increased his pace, bringing himself and Aurora to closure, their cries of pleasure milked my second release. No one moved as our water blanket vanished and we slowly sank into the lake; we lay frozen, still connected for a magical time before we felt the fairy calling us.

"Must we answer, my princess; I could stay with you and the angel like this for sometime before I'd feel the need to surface."

"I second that motion, we still have time before the sunrise, I can think of nothing better than doing that all over again baby."

"It pains me to say no to you both; we must return. But if you are both up to it, I'm willing to fight the sun's pull once we return to our room."

No more needed to be said. Aurora dressed us and we took to the sky once more. There was a strange car sitting in the driveway as we landed in the front yard but Stark and Aurora were distracted due to the Angel complaining about his hair being knotted. Aurora jumped into his arms, shaking out her wings, thus causing a gust of wind which tangled it more. Their play was brought to a halt by a human gasp. I noticed the human at once, sitting on the porch with Sookie; Aurora climbed down from Stark's arms and all three of us retracted our wings as we approached them.

Sookie was reassuring the human as we leant up against the railing.

"Aurora, Gerard and Stark, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Terry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bellefleur; from your expression, we are not what you expected, is this going to be a problem?"

"No Ma'am, Sookie said you were special. I just wasn't expecting wings special if you know what I mean."

"Thank you, please call me Aurora, why don't we go into the lounge so I can tell you of the position and you can tell me if you're still interested."

We went into the lounge and Aurora sent Stark upstairs to collect a folder for her, when he returned Bastian, Quinn, Yannick and Godric where close behind. Stark handed Aurora her folder as well a hair brush and sat on the floor between her legs. The human seemed nervous as he took us all in but, to his credit, he stayed calm and quiet, waiting for Aurora to speak. She snapped her fingers and the folder sitting on her lap vanished and reappeared on his, he jumped slightly but Sookie quickly grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"I'm sure you have guessed I'm not like most vampires, as a matter of fact I am nothing like a vampire. It will be hard to explain exactly what I am, so can we just say I'm special and keep it at that."

"Special no problem I can work with that."

"Sookie thinks very highly of you Mr Bellefleur and for that fact I have made a little alteration to her previous offer. I'm offering fifteen hundred a week as well as a company car, all health and dental will be covered of course, and there will be bonuses given upon my discretion. Within that folder are the keys for your new SUV parked out the back as well as two credit cards and a cheque book; the gold credit card is for purchases you will make at my request - it has no limit and the black is for your personal spending while on the job, its current limit is fifty thousand; at no time are you to use your own funds. This includes lunch dinner and any clothing. I will need you to sign the yellow sheet folded within the cheque book and that will be sent to the bank thus making you a signatory for the checking account. The account will at all times hold a balance of twenty million dollars. In the front pocket of the folder, there's a business card for my accountants; if you require more funds you are to call the number on the card and they will arrange everything you need, you will also have to ring them first thing in this morning and give them your banking details as well as your social security number. Before I continue, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"You just said you're going to pay me fifteen hundred a week and I'll have a cheque book that gives me access to twenty million dollars didn't you?"

"Yes Mr Bellefleur, any other questions?"

"Who do you want me to kill?"

"There will be no killing I assure you; you will be earning every cent, I can promise you. You will be representing me and my companions; Jason Stackhouse is also under my employment, you are to use him whenever you are dealing with supernaturals. I will also have Sookie arrange a meeting with Eric Northman's day man and I must make it clear he is under you in every way. The human thinks he is higher on the food chain then he actually is; any trouble from him and I wish to hear about it straight away. Your first assignment will be to purchase the Old Compton estate backing onto Sookie property, you will find there are rough plans within the folder of what I want done to the house and grounds. You can use whomever you wish for the construction but they must be trustworthy and a confidentiality agreement must signed before anyone begins working."

While Terry flipped through the folder, Aurora picked up the brush and started combing through Stark's hair; ten or fifteen minutes must have past before Sookie asked if anyone was hungry, due to us all saying yes she nudged Quinn on her way to the kitchen and told him to be a gentleman.

"Excuse me Ma'am, are you sure you want to offer me this job? I have never done anything like this before and you seem like a really nice lady I'd hate to mess this up."

"Mr Bellefleur, you are perfect I can assure you. Before we continue I must formally introduce you to my mates as you will be working for them as well as me. To your left are Yannick and Bastian. The gentleman that accompanied Sookie into the kitchen is Quinn, sitting beside me is Gerard; the little angel getting his hair brushed is Stark. You will also be required to assist Godric in any and all ways he requires, you will find him sitting to you right."

"You're saying mates as in boyfriends or husbands aren't you?"

"Yes Mr Bellefleur."

"And Mr Godric, like your uncle or something?"

"Uncle sounds perfect to me. So, are you interested?"

"Oh yes of course I am."

"Excellent, there are just two more things. If you unzip the rear of the folder you will find an iPhone which has all our numbers loaded, we can be contacted at any time - day or night."

"And the other thing?"

"If you'll allow me, I can help with your nightmare and unease?"

"Oh did Sookie tell you about those? It's nice of you to offer but the doctors say it's all in my mind, nothing to be done unfortunately."

"Mr Bellefleur, I just made a folder appear on your lap, I think I can help if you're willing."

"Ah ok what do you need me to do?"

Aurora put the brush down and walked over to the human. She sat next to him and opened her hand, he hesitated for a moment but took a big breath before putting his hand in hers. His whole body relaxed in an instant, his eyes closed and he slumped back in the chair, Aurora gave me a wink as she gave his hand a little squeeze and called his name quietly. He opened his eyes as if he had been sleeping for hours, looked around the room and once he had his bearings he gave his head a shake and looked straight at Aurora.

"How?"

"Does it really matter Mr Bellefleur."

"No, thank you, thank you so much. I remember but it's as if the door is finally closed, it's there but it's not if you know what I mean."

"I'm glad I could help, now if you'll excuse me the sun will be up soon."

"Oh of course, I'll get onto the Compton estate first thing."

Aurora said thank you as Sookie and Quinn entered the room with our drinks, we took ours and said goodnight, Sookie stayed downstairs to talk a little with Terry while Godric, Bastian, Yannick, Stark, Quinn, Aurora and I started climbing the stairs. We were half way up when Aurora dropped her drink, gripping the railing and ripping it clear off the wall. Her rage was immense.

"Where are my Saxon's?"

No one on the staircase could answer her question so she shimmered into the lounge, Yannick, Stark and I followed quickly as Bastian, Godric and Quinn shot upstairs to check the rooms. Sookie and Terry where coming out of the lounge to check on what had made the destruction they heard and they almost walked into Aurora with her wings spread, snarling.

"Sookie where are my Saxon's?"

"The last I saw them they where in the back yard playing with Reaper."

"Pam and Eric?"

"They're downstairs going over the area five requests. Aurora, what's going on?"

"Tell them to meet us in the backyard, bring Terry with you and remain on the porch."

Aurora's head shot toward the back door and she sent two silver streams flowing in that direction, instantly I heard victory cries as Aurora rotated her wrists bringing her swords to view before marching towards the rear of the house.

Sookie's P.O.V

I alerted Eric and Pam as I was dragging Terry toward the rear porch when I saw them, ten of the stupidest vampires ever to walk this earth. Bastian, Godric and Quinn had joined Eric and Pam just off the porch, while Aurora, Yannick, Gerard and Stark where standing with the Bert's and Reaper. I could see what the two silver streams had created. The Saxon's now had in their firm grips two of the largest swords I'd ever seen; red lasers danced around the yard stopping only on Godric, Bastian, Quinn, Eric, Pam, Terry and I.

"I can smell you, are you going to keep hiding in the trees?"

I watched a young looking vampire walk from the trees and she looked insulted at the idea she was hiding, Godric elongated his fangs as he walked towards Aurora.

"I see you are still with us Grace?"

"As are you Godric, I was to believe you had fallen to your final death."

"Nothing but rumours; I see you're still kept on your leash by your master?"

"You say leash I say license to kill anyone I like."

"Aren't you cutting it a bit thin, it's only thirty minutes till sunrise."

"This won't take long, may I say it's very interesting; you have within your nest two vampires that only days ago belonged to my master."

"Sunrise is coming Grace. Your point?"

"I have been tasked with the duty to inform the Viking and his nest that their presence is required in four days. The council has called a summit for all supernaturals to attend in Utah. Can I inform my master you shall be in attendance?"

Godric turned to Eric and received a simple nod; it looks like we where taking a trip.

"Please tell Kaius to expect us."

"He will be happy to see you I'm sure."

"Is that everything?"

"We will be in contact with the sheriff's people to forward all required information."

One of the vampires holding a gun pointed at Eric moved slightly; Reaper lunged forward, snarling, my heart stopped when I saw the red laser change direction and the gun fire. Aurora's form broke down into nothing but black smoke spiralling towards the chimaeras. Reaper doubled in size as Aurora reappeared crouching over him, she stood suddenly snarling.

"You seemed to have lost something that belongs to you, allow me to return it."

She raised her left hand and threw something back at the vampire. I saw the impact as blood sprayed from his chest, it wasn't fatal, unfortunately. All the lasers changed course and rested on Eric and I, they had done some homework.

"Grace be smart about this, Aurora's going to kill you all if you fire."

"Why don't we see how quick she really is?"

That was my breaking point. I was not going to be the target for them to use every time they wanted to stop Aurora. I popped directly in front of this Grace vampire and punched the bitch clear in the nose.

"Was that quick enough for you?"

Grace elongated her fangs at me, so I returned the favour and stacked my deck by holding two energy burst in my hands.

"How, you are only a human telepath?"

"That was last week bitch, now collect your little toy soldiers and get your shit off my property."

I never let her out of my sight as she called all her vampires back and they faded into the trees.

"Of all the things for you to do, you punched her little fairy?"

"What can I say; if she wasn't undead her nose would be seriously messed up for weeks."

"I'm extremely proud of you."

"I'm extremely weirded out by the black smoke thing but thanks, now get your arse inside and clean up that spilt blood and please, put the house back together."

Aurora shimmered to my side and kissed me gently on the check before she collected the Bert's and her mates and went back inside.

"Lover you were magnificent, but please, don't do that again?"

"Eric you really have to let go of the fact I'm not breakable anymore."

Eric whispered I think I could break you a little as he pulled me close and devoured my lips, his hands where firm and demanding as he consumed me. It had been too long since I felt this hunger from my Viking.

"Well if you two have finished with your love feast, can someone explain who that nasty little piece of work was and before I forget, please tell me you're taking notes on the messed up shit Aurora can do now."

"Pam your timing is as welcome as always."

"Hey you love me and I'll forget all the other crap for now, but we have to get this show on the road. We have three days to collect a shit load of supes. Maybe today is a great day to use our day walking abilities; Aurora can hit Godric with her super sunscreen and we can get this shit over and done with."

"My child, she has a point, we need time to interact if it is to appear we are as one."

Godric was right and I wasn't a happy camper about it. We all turned to head inside and I was shocked to find Terry still standing on the porch, I had total forgotten about him. Eric Pam and Godric went inside as I approached Terry.

"Are you Ok with what you just saw?"

"Shit Sookie you guys are like way out there."

"Are you going to be able to handle all of this? Tonight unfortunately was kind of quiet for us."

"Not a problem, if you don't need me any more I'll head off and get a start on things for Aurora. Can I leave my truck here and collect it later?"

"Of course, later then."

"Later."

I was proud of Terry, this was all so new but he was taking in what he could and letting the rest slide. I heard voices getting raised in the kitchen, so I hurried my butt inside to see what they where planning.

"I won't call him, we can do this another way."

"Yannick, we can't just keep feeding Godric our blood, Kable is our only option."

"I will not call him."

"So you want me to call. Do you remember what happened the last time I called Kable?"

"No one will be calling him; there has to be another way."

"Will you two calm the hell down, Aurora if Yannick doesn't want to call this person can't we just let it go."

"No Sookie we can't, Pam is correct. We must push through the daylight and collect as many as we can, there is no telling when I will be affected by your children again and I hate to mention it but you are growing rounder by the second."

"Hey low blow; there will be no fat joke in this house. So who is this person we're not calling and why do we need him?"

"Kable is a demi god who turned to witch craft, we can't keep feeding Godric our blood without some kind of bond forming and Kable has a semi-permanent solution available."

"Eric has never mentioned anything about a semi-permanent solution before?"

"Kable would never associate with vampire; the runt thinks himself a pure blood."

"And we hate him why?"

"Demi's and pure bloods never mix unless it can be helped."

"And Yannick's about to go postal why?"

"Because Kable is his half-brother."

"He is no brother of mine."

Ok I was getting that sinking feeling again, Aurora killed Yannick's brother the last I heard and god help me I was getting a head ache, was or wasn't this a dead brother.

"Ok Aurora please go slow and explain this in detail for the cheap seats."

"I do not understand what you're asking little fairy."

"You killed Yannick's brother right?"

"Yes."

"But this Kable guy is also Yannick's brother?"

"As much as Yannick hates it yes, Kable and he are related. Demi gods are the result of gods and human having offspring."

"I swear sometimes I look around for the cameras, is Jerry Springer going to jump out and yell surprise?"

"You are very confusing tonight little fairy. Is this Jerry Springer a threat to you?"

Yep, big old head ache. Quinn and Pam tried to explain who Jerry Springer was and I don't know what was weirder. That I was listening to a conversation where we were trying to explain to gods what trailer trash was, or that Pam knew a little too much about Mr Springer for my liking.

"Before my head explodes just give me the damn number and I'll call the almost god."

Aurora picked up the cordless and dialled, handing me the phone. Yep, as I expected, Yannick was beyond pissed.

"Speak."

"Am I speaking with Kable?"

"Yes and you would be?"

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse; I was told you could help me with getting a vampire to day walk?"

"You have the wrong number vampire."

"Actually I don't think I do. You are one of Zeus's sons are you not?"

"Listen to me you undead piece of nothing, you have no idea who you're dealing with so lose this number and crawl back into your coffin."

"Now that you've finished playing the big bad guy you listen up, ok? You have no idea who you're dealing with. Can you or can you not get me what I want?"

"I can not."

"Sorry to hear that, I'll tell Aurora and Yannick you didn't have what they needed. You have a good ni"

"Wait wait who did you say you where calling for?"

"So you've found your manners have you?"

"Yes I'm sorry, you're calling for my brother and cousin, and they are together now?"

"Blah blah yes they're together now, how soon can you get what we need and where can we collect it from?"

"Ten minutes, I can bring it to you. What's your address?"

I was about to give out the address but Aurora shook her head no. Ok no family visits in this guys future.

"Meet us at the Wal-Mart in Shreveport, rear car park ten minutes."

I hung up the phone and looked around the room, I may have been the youngest but I definitely wasn't the biggest baby. While we changed to leave I had to listen to Yannick moan about seeing his half-brother and Pam and Aurora bitch about my choice of locations.

I swear that if they didn't shut up soon Grace was not the only supe getting a tap on the nose tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

Sookie's POV

As soon as we shimmered into the Walmart carpark Aurora, Stark, Yannick and Gerard went into a weird super guard mode. They each took a point around our group and keep an eye on everything that moved in the carpark, it was only a few seconds before we all felt the magic used by Kable to transport himself and an older woman into the area. They keep their distance a moment while they took in their surroundings, Eric used this time to position himself and Godric either side of me.

We watched as the pair approached, taking in the location of each of the death dealers.

"I'm presuming your the young lady to whom called for my assistance." questioned Kable

"Yes, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, did you bring what we asked for?"

I was not in the mood for small talk and from the mood I was reading from Kable neither was he, as he rummaged through a leather satchel at his side, I noticed his right hand was badly disformed from some kind of burn, he noticed my gaze was locked on his hand as he pulled a small black vile from his satchel.

"I see you are admiring my lesson from the daughter of Poseidon, she takes great pleasure in reminding those whom are beneath her of there place." stated Kable

"I care little for your issues with Aurora, I'm sure she had her reasons." I said.

"That she did, and I hope you understand that I two have my reasons when I say, in exchange for your vampire being able to day walk, I ask a favour of the children of the gods. My companion, is my wife Annie. She is as human as you can get, while I am reaching the age of one hundred and fifty, my body still moves and looks that of a forty year old. I ask they help my wife and give her the gift of youth, as I hold it." asked Kable.

"Why not ask your father to help her?" I asked.

"Zeus will not acknowledge me after my altercation with Aurora." Kable said as he lower his head.

Ok, someone could make a fortune with family counselling the way these super supe, bickered, there was nothing else for me to do but push out to Aurora and Yannick and ask the question, it actually surprised me they hadn't responded to Kable's request, I knew dame well they could hear us.

"_Aurora, Yannick, a little help would be nice here. Is there something you can do to help Kable's wife? _I asked

"_It is not our place to give his human youth Sookie, only my father can make that decision." _said Yannick

"_Well can we ask him?"_ I asked

Yannick didn't respond, but what got everyone's attention was the instant appearance of Zeus at Yannick's side. Kable's body stiffened at the sight of his father, and Aurora moved closed to Pam, Bastian and Quinn who where stand just off to my left. Around five minutes passed as Yannick and Zeus had a silent conversation, when they both looked in my direction, Zeus took one look at me and a huge smile spread across his face. I wasn't sure where this was going but Yannick and Zeus wasted not time in approaching us.

"I see my grandchildren grow by the hour, it will not be long now and Poseidon and I can shower them with gift." said Zeus.

"I hope that is not a nice way of you telling me I'm getting fat." I asked

"Sookie, your beauty rival's that of my niece, you are nothing but breath taking." stated Zeus.

Ok, I have to admit it, I couldn't stop myself from blushing, the creature in front of me was a god and he was telling me I was as beautiful as Aurora, I let a smile dress my face as Kable cleared his throat.

"The child you carry is Yannick's?" asked Kable.

"No, what in the hell made you come to that conclusion." I spat out.

Before Kable could answer Yannick bowed and asked, "Your words cut me like a blade Sookie, is the idea of caring my child truly so repulsive to you?"

"Of course not Yannick, I was just taken by surprise that all." I said.

"So this is something you would consider one day?" asked Yannick.

I froze on the spot, there was no right answer for this question, yes I love Yannick, but did I love him to have a baby with him, hell no. If he and Aurora wanted a child one day and she was unable to carry children, then yes I would happy do all I could to be a surrogate for them, oh god help me he was looking at me awaiting an answer. I turned to look at Eric, I needed his help here and I truly hope he could see that in my eyes, he gently cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.

"Sookie my love, you are as breath taking as Zeus stated, but I do believe that carrying my sons has made you more gullible to our nests trickery, lover, he is messing with you." laughed Eric.

That son of a bitch, I launched at Yannick ready to knock that smile of his face, but the big arse wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head, Yannick was really starting to feel more at home with us and I hate to admit it, I liked it. I stayed in place wrapped in his arm, as Zeus to leant in and kissed the top of me head, before he asked Kable and Annie to take walk with him. We all stood in silence as we watched the three of them walk a small distance away from our group. I leant my weight against Yannick, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt safe, calm and to my surprise stronger, it was not like I was becoming super strong, it was like refilling my tanks. Ever since I start showing in my pregnancy, I could feel a slight drain on my strength, which I'm sure was normal for all women, but here in Yannick's arms I was refreshed, stronger. When I opened my eyes I noticed Eric and Aurora looking at me with smiles on there faces.

"What?" I asked

"You can feel it can't you?" asked Aurora

"I can feel something, but I'm not sure what it is." I said

"Your sons may be feeding on my light, but you my little fairy are feeding on Yannick's." said Aurora.

This would normally be where I'd quickly pull away from Yannick and panic about what it all meant, but not this time, I just smiled back at them and looked up to give Yannick a wink.

If he didn't mind and Aurora and Eric didn't have a problem I was not rocking the boat, it felt to good.

"Is this normal, for a fairy to feed of a death dealers light?" ask Eric

"Eric there is nothing normal about what's going on with this pregnancy, all I know and care about is, for once since your sons started feed from my light, I don't fell like ripping them out of Sookie and draining them." said Aurora

"What the hell Aurora." I asked

"Sookie, I'd never do it. But you must understand, I have more power than you can understand and for the first time in my long long existence I have someone else contorting my strength and power. Your children sometimes are a little much for me, but it is as if you or your body could sense that, and have found a relief for me. It's strange to think your mate give me peace and mine gives you strength." said Aurora

Before I could even start to breakdown what Aurora had just said, Zeus Kable and Annie returned to our group. Without uttering a word Kable handed the small vile over to Godric and wished us all well, before he and Annie vanished before our eyes.

"Well the was very anticlimactic." I said

"We achieved our goal, what else was there?" said Yannick

"I really don't know, it's never been that easy before. Normally someone does something and all hell breaks loose, this time it was, we ask, he gave, it's all over." I stated.

"Sookie, the last time Kable went up against Aurora he came off second best. He knows he holds no power over us and he really does wish we would accept him as our kind, but it can never happen. We are all what we are, now lets get Godric sun proofed, so we can knock on some supernatural doors." said Stark.

Getting a nod from Zeus, Godric pulled the small cork from the vile and consumed it's contents. We all watched and waited for something to happen, nothing, well there was the face he pulled which made Aurora chuckle, but no great poof. Was I starting to lose my mind, I was actually disappointed that nothing was happening, after this is all done maybe it's me that needs some kind of counselling.

"So what now?" I asked

"Now we start our recruiting drive, Pam who's first?" ask Aurora

"I think it best we start with the mail men, move onto Michael, then Kellan and lastly the Ithilien earth Elves, so it's Mogyoroska in Hungry first." said Pam

Aurora, Yannick, and Stark moved themselves into position and we shimmered out of the Walmart carpark as quickly as we shimmered in, I had to take at least three big breath before my heart would stop racing, the village in front of me was beyond words. I almost fell over as I turned to quickly trying to take everything all in, I couldn't believe it, I was in another country. I had never left the states before, I know I had visited the fae realm but this was different, I couldn't remember the amount of times I'd sat and looked through an atlas dreaming of all the places I could visit, Hungry may not have been on my short list but this was amazing.

"Sookie are you ok, I can feel your heart pounding as if it was my own?" asked Aurora

"This is just, I can't believe, are we going to." I stuttered.

"Sookie you need to calm down, we won't let anyone hurt you. You are as safe here as you'd be back in Bon Temps." said Aurora

"Oh no it's not that, it's, there is so much, I've dreamt of this for years, it's so remarkable." I said.

"Lover, it saddens me to say but we really must begin our search for the werewolves. I promise as soon as thing calm down we will return to this area and enjoy all it has to give but for now, it's down to business." said Eric

"I'm sorry of course, where to first?" I said

Aurora winked at me as we began following Pam, Eric and Godric down a small paved street.

"Pamela, what Intel do you have in regards to the mail men?" asked Aurora

"Dartagnan and Isaac, are owners of a small tavern in the North of the village called the Wolfs Den, while Blaesus is part of the towns law enforcement." stated Pam

"Is it not best we break off into two groups, as a whole we could seem intimidating, why not take a unit each, Yannick, Gerard, Stark, Sookie and I could take Blaesus. While you, Eric, Godric, Bastian and Quinn take Dartagnan and Isaac?" asked Aurora.

"Your idea is valid death dealer, but why would Sookie go with your group and there is the matter of you suggesting our whole group hold all the vampires within our nest." asked Eric

"We know the mail men have issues with vampires, so I think it best we try two approaches and having Quinn with your group will help, I'm sure, but if they are totally against helping us is it not feasible to attempt contact with no vampires present. I can assure you Eric, I'm not happy having Quinn and Bastian away from myself either." said Aurora.

Eric gave a stern nod as the two groups formed and they began walking toward a cross street ahead of us.

"I hate to use Eric's words, but Aurora I do believe my shit o meter is on red alert." I said.

"If you'd like I'd be more than happy to trade your place for Quinn and Bastian." said Aurora

"Come on spit it out what have you got planned in that head of yours?" I asked

" It's nothing, I was just thinking that while we are here why not enjoy a little of what the town has to offer. We could start a collection of small items,we collect from each of our destinations to tell the children your caring of the places you've been and hopefully the places they can one day to visit, humans do such things don't they. Val always brought me small items back from his travels, the stories that came with them sometimes where better than the items themselves." said Aurora.

"I wonder if one day there will be a time that you stop surprising me with the beauty you hold in your heart, I think your plan is a perfect one and I could think of no one better then the people right here to start a tradition with." I said.

I almost cried when Aurora, Gerard, Yannick and Stark all bowed to me, when they rose I let my joy show on my face as we started off to find our mail men and our first souvenir for my children.

Eric's POV

Pam had out done herself, the tavern was inexactly where she said it would be and the smell of were was pungently present. We wanted our presence to be known so we just entered as any patron would, as expected, our true nature was detected immediately. No one approached us as we took our seats at the main bar, but our every movement was scrutinized.

"Pam, who are we looking for?" I asked.

"Brunette behind the bar and red head wiping down table near the sports memorabilia." said Pam.

They where so young, I knew they where close to a couple of hundred years old but to any human they looked like teenagers, I was considering my approach of contact, when a white rag danced infront of me.

"You are foolish vampire, take your friends and get yourself out of town." said the brunette bartender.

"I thought your first question would have been how was it possible that we where out during the day, were." I asked.

"Things are not always as they seem with supes, I don't care if your a day walker, I only care why your here and when your leaving." said the brunette.

"Your are wise for someone so young?" I said.

"Again, things are not always as they seem vampire." said the brunette.

"I think not, what your close to four hundred now, still so young." I said

That really go his attention, he gave a nod to the red head down the bar and within seconds he to was behind the bar looking over our group, I was slightly distracted by a swirl of emotion from Sookie, she was ecstatic and buzzing with joy, I shook it off and looked over the two young pups looking down at me.

"So you know who we are, are you intending to share who your little group is." said the brunette.

"I am Eric Northman, on my left is my marker Godric to his left is my child Pamela, on my right is my brother Bastian and next to him is John Quinn, you would be?" I said

"Dartagnan and are you going to explain why your brother and the weretiger are hotter then the gates of hell."

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Vampires, run warm, it's a dark blue to us. Humans, are colder a light green, those two are so hot it's a dark red." said Dartagnan.

"Ha, wait until you see there mates. I'm thinking it's going to be like looking into the sun for you guys." snickered Pam.

"OK, so child of Eric Northman what are they?" said Issac.

"Oh my freaky little werewolf, there about to walk in why not ask them themselves." said Pam

What the hell, how did Pam know Aurora and Sookie where coming. But as if on cue there they were plus two werewolves, which was one more than I was expecting. The group was laughing as they burst through the front door of the tavern, Quinn and Bastian left our group and joined the other. Aurora was the first to catch my attention, because she had one of the weres at her side with her arm draped over her shoulder.

"That's no sun, there like fucking super nova's." said Isaac.

Pam just shrugged her shoulders, Sookie was blushing over something they where talking about, but she took a moment to wink in my direction before climbing onto Yannick lap, and returning her full attention to there conversation at hand. I to was about to excuse myself and join the group, but remained in my seat when Blaesus rose and approached us.

"Care to explain the side show, Blaesus?" said Isaac.

"Your remember the supa sup that pulled Mika and Michelle out of the blood den, in the early nineteen hundreds?" asked Blaesus.

"What, which one, does he know where Mika is now?" asked Dartagnan.

"Not he, she. I was doing my walk through the town center and as always I stopped to check on Michelle, when I found her window shopping with this group." said Blaesus.

'Those Bitches' was all that came out of Pam's mouth as she turned on her stool and glared at Aurora and Sookie.

"What has your panties in a twist Pam?" asked Sookie.

"Me, we come out in the sun, no less, to get help for your little rug rats to be, and remember I could be locked up in a dark room with my yummy fairy friend right now, and you have the nerve to shop without me. I have heard of humans being this cruel but you Sookie, get the silver now and finish the job." sobbed Pam.

"Pamela my lovely, would it heal your broken heart if I was to tell you, I have something shinny in my front pocket just for you." teased Aurora.

As if Pam was a premed poodle being shown a juicy bone, she left her chair and trotted over to collect her prize.

"OK vampire, it looks like we both have a few questions that need answering." said Isaac.

"It seems we do." I stated.

"What brings you to Mogyoroska?" asked Dartagnan.

"As my child said, we require protection for my bonded and children, your the best so we came to you." I said.

"You want werewolves, to protect your children? From what I'm seeing you have a decent army sitting across the room from you." said Blaesus.

"Besides my bonded and the were tiger we are all night creatures, we can be in the sun, but find it draining and uncomfortable." I said

"You want guard dogs at the gates, if trouble comes knocking?" asked Isaac.

"I wouldn't use those words, but yes, I need warriors that feel more comfortable in sunlight." I said.

"I think you have wasted your time Mr Northman." said Dartagnan.

"If I may, how much longer will it be before you have to move again because people are starting to notice the fact your not aging, we are offering you a sanctuary that you can call home for as long as you like, we may have issues at the moment but once they are resolved, our home will be your home, it will not matter what we are, vampire were or fae." said Godric.

"Please every supernatural, thinks they have what it take to create nirvana, but we have to face the facts, humans will never truly accept what we are and we will always have to hide a certain part of our true natures, I'm not saying the idea is not a beautiful one. But could you risk all you have left in the possibility of protecting someone elses dream in the hopes it could come true and one day be your." said Blaesus.

"That is exactly what we are doing Blaesus, she doesn't realize it yet, but my sons bonded has everyone of us risking everything we hold dear to us to make her dreams come true. Aurora, Stark, Yannick, and Gerard would be more comfortable in Aurora's home realm but they say for Sookie, my son Bastian and the weretiger would have everything they ever drempt of, if they left with there mate Aurora and lived in her world, but they to say for Sookie, I had found my true peace but I came back for my son Eric and he to stays for Sookie. She wants what she thinks is a normal life and we are willing to give up everything to give her that, she is so pure and selfless in her heart that her dreams have now become ours and with our nests collective power we dare anyone to divert us from our goal." said Godric.

I sat in silence and looked at my marker, I had no idea everyone felt as they did, all I had ever wanted from the first moment I laid eyes one Sookie Stackhouse, was to make her happy and keep her safe. My new heart pounded hard in my chest with pride that my new family felt as I did, it explained so much, night after night I wondered what was going to be the trigger that caused Aurora to give up on the human realm and take her mates and leave.

My train of thought was broken when the female were raised her voice demanding her own wing in Aurora new house, Pam counter with a whimper asking if she was going to be left behind to change nappies all night at Sookie's. There conversation was brought to a close by Isaac asking Michelle to join them at the bar for a moment.

"Little girl what the hell do you think you doing?" barked Isaac.

"Making sure I don't get the short straw with room assignments." snarled back Michelle.

"Well you can go back and inform your friends we have already told the vampire, thank you but no thank you." said Blaesus.

"That's your call, but I will be going with Aurora and her nest." said Michelle.

"Michelle, you meet the girl over a hundred years ago for a short time and your going to walk way from your family for her and there fleeting dreams." said Isaac

"No, I'm leaving with the goddess that saved me and my brother when my family gave up on looking for him and left it on my shoulders, I'm also leaving with the people that have promised that before the sun sets tonight, they will have Mika at my side where he belongs and have included us in there plans for the future." said Michelle.

The only words to leave Dartagnan's lips where ' Mika' before he turned and lowered his head.

"Goddess, the creature that got you and Mika out of the blood den was a goddess and you wait until now to tell us that." asked Blaesus.

"Actually, Aurora is not just a goddess, she also a death dealer." chirped Godric.

"Bullshit." said Isaac.

Aurora grabbed the were from behind covering his mouth as she said 'no bullshit' then shimmered back to her group, there they where frozen looking at Aurora.

"Cards on the table, what else do you have over there?" asked Blaesus.

"Aurora and Yannick are death dealers and the children of Zeus and Poseidon, Gerard is a merman and body guard to the thrown of Poseidon, Stark is hard to explain. He was once an Arch Angel but after bonding with Aurora he is some kind of death dealer Angel mix, Quinn was just a weretiger but now he's some kind of Galenthias. My brother Bastian is still a vampire to the best of my knowledge, but he can also do this thing where anything Aurora can do her can copy, for a short period of time, to be honest it quite unnerving. My bonded Sookie is a vampire fairy hybrid, My marker, Pam and myself are plan old day walking vampire with a few little perk, but that's it. Oh there is also a pair of Saxon vampires, as well as a few werepanthers, werewolves, the goddess Nyx, father am I forgetting anyone?" I said

"I think you have covered everyone my son, expect for the night fury and the chimera and our next few house calls that all of us." said Godric.

Silence, there was nothing but silence as the mighty mail men went over everything we laid out for them, Godric and I rose from our seats and started to make our way over to the rest of our nest but we stopped when Isaac said 'fuck it, where in'.

Pam went over the arrangements with the mail men and it was decided Dartagnan and Michelle would travel with us, while Isaac and Blaesus finalize all they needed to do and got the fight flight to the state, four down four to go.

Aurora's POV

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when we shimmered to Dublin, Gerard Stark and I excused ourselves from our group and sent them on a shopping adventure, while we collected Kellan. I had a few concerned looks from Eric, Sookie, Bastian and Quinn but they new better than to ask questions. Kellan was easier to find than the mail men, his smell was that of lust and fire, I swear I could follow it over three realms, without the slightest concern of losing him. Walking into the brightly lit shopping mall was a little unsettling for us as ever set of human eyes zeroed in on us, but we wasted no time walking in the department store that held our prize. I whipped around when the words 'friend or foe' echoed behind me.

"Depends on the hell raiser asking" I said back.

I held back my laughter, when I laid eyes on my dear friend. I expected some kind of disguise but he had gone above and beyond to hid his beautiful true nature.

"You three are a sight for sore eyes, what brings you to dear old Dublin?" asked Kellan

"You old friend." said Stark.

"What trouble have you three gotten yourselves into, that you'd need my help to get yourselves out of." asked Kellan.

"Please you know us better then that, demon. We bring the promise of death and destruction." joked Gerard.

"It has to be something big to get you out of your ocean, big boy." teased Kellan.

"Always with the height, I'm sorry you need a step ladder to see over that little counter." teased Gerard.

As I watched them joke back and forth, I remembered old times and realized I missed them greatly, out of all the supernaturals in our circle of friends, Kellan was the closest to challenge Gerard in stature and it was the cause of many hours of guesting between the pair.

"I hate to break up the back and forth, but Kellan what the hell are you doing working in a clothing store in the human realm." asked Stark.

"Pish, Posh, work. I own the damn place, I need somewhere to place my hat and the human realm seamed as good as any, now why are you three here." asked Kellan.

"First I must say it breaks my heart that you have to hide your stunning hair and teeth, for the longest time, I imagined having those amazing teeth rip into my flesh, but back to business. We or I want you to join our nest, come stand with us as it should be." I asked

"Nest, that's not a term a pure breed uses. It's a damn fang saying, please tell me I'm wrong. But more importantly, don't get me hot if your not ready to play little girl, I have not hidden the fact that you are my mountain to concur." demanded Kellan.

"Say yes to my offer and I'll consider it demon." I teased

"Then Yes." replied Kellan.

"Just like that, you'll come." I asked

"Just like that, when do you need me to arrive." replied Kellan.

"Kellan, we live with vampires and werewolves." stated Stark.

"I don't care." said Kellan

"You have made it your life's purpose to kill anything that is not a pure blood and one word from Aurora and it's all forgotten." asked Gerard.

"Oh it's not forgotten, I think of them as abominations. But we all make sacrifices, to reach our end goals, a few freaks messing up the lake does not make a muddy bog." replied Kellan.

"I am mated with a vampire and weretiger, I will not have you talking of them like that Kellan." I said.

"Fine, play nice and get to know the abominations before I make judgment, Done." said Kellan

"Why?" I asked.

"Am I going to get to kill some vampires and weres?" asked Kellan

"Yes, along as there not mine or affiliated with our group." I replied.

"Am I going to be your special little guy and you'll play nice if the time arises." asked Kellan

"Always and yes." I said.

"All games aside, I'm tired of being something I'm not, I don't like the idea of living side by side with half breeds, but things have changed and with them so have I, I what a family again like we had back when all we did we hunt and kill for our gods and rulers. I miss the blood, the connection and most of all I miss the three of you, give me the realm or address and I'll see you at night fall." said Kellan.

"We really have missed you as well, old friend. Bon Temps, Louisiana, USA." I said.

We all hugged and kissed before the three of us left the brightly lit store to find the rest of our group.

Sookie POV.

I was finding out quickly why Aurora and Michelle where friends, she was hilarious. I had know doubt that if she and I had met on our own we would have become friends. I was wiping away yet another tear from all the laughing I had been doing when Yannick moaned and informed us the demon was in.

"Don't you like the guy?" asked Michelle

"He is pleasant enough, I just don't like the relationship he and Aurora have." said Yannick.

"I thought Aurora said that you two had just reconnected after a misunderstanding," asked Michelle.

"That is true, but as your aware the supernatural world finds it difficult keep it's mouth shut, especially when the demon in question loved to talk of Aurora and Stark like they where prizes to keep displayed on a mantel." said Yannick

"I think I can see your jealous side shining bright, Yannick." teased Michelle.

Yannick just shrugged his shoulders and followed us into the next store, Eric and Godric had been joking that if Pam continued purchasing items we where going to have to charter a plane to get them home when we exited the store to find Aurora, Gerard and Stark waiting for us out side.

She smiled at us but she wasn't fooling me, today was draining her badly. I walk over to her and looked deep into her eyes, she didn't blink or move she just stood still and let me almost look into her soul.

"I think once we have collected Michelle's brother it's time for home." I said.

"But we still have the vampire, and elves." said Pam.

"We have done enough for today, we can see how things are going tomorrow." I stated.

"Lover are you not feeling well?" asked Eric.

"I'm fine but I don't want to push thing." I said.

"As you wish lover, Dartagnan where was your son last?" asked Eric.

"I was hoping Aurora could help us, he took the dark path and walked away from us years ago." said Dartagnan.

"What dark path are you talking about?" asked Godric.

"My son became I blood donor and it has turned him into an addict for the rush." said Dartagnan.

"Your not saying what I think your saying are you werewolf?" asked Godric.

Dartagnan and Michelle looked at it other before Dartagnan turned to Godric and said the word 'Elemental's' I was grateful that Eric, Pam, Bastian and Quinn looked as confused as I was.

"I hate always being the one to ask these questions, but what is a Elemental." I asked.

"Sookie, Elemental's are rear and unique to there region. Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, when they feed they release a toxin into there donors causing a euphoric feeling. Some can not help becoming addicts, the pull of the toxin is to much for supernaturals, most Elemental's have a strong ethic and only allow humans to be there donors, there toxin has no effect on them." said Yannick.

"Please don't think my son went looking for this, he was attached and bitten by mistake, the earth elemental that made the blood offense took his life as a sign of sorrow over the incident, but Mika was not strong enough to fight the pull." pleaded Dartagnan.

"Michelle, the last time you saw Mika did he have any contact with sups that could realm jump." asked Aurora.

"I didn't see one, but he did have the scent of Elf on him, why." asked Michelle.

"Elemental are not fond of the human realm, some even reside in my fathers kingdom. What was his temperament like when you last spoke?" asked Aurora.

"Everything was normal until I asked how long he was visiting for and that's when he snapped at me and started to faze." said Michelle.

Stark, Gerard, and Aurora all looked at each other before Gerard spoke,

"We are going to have to send you all back to Bon Temps, we believe Mika is hiding in Hades realm, only the fire elemental toxin would cause Mika to faze out of rage. We will ask Kellan to join us sooner than we expected and the four of use will enter the realm and retrieve him, Yannick while we are gone it will be your responsibility to keep the nest safe, Eric please make sure the Saxon's are feed till your return."

Aurora took a few steps away from the group and pulled her phone out of her pocket, the call was short and sweet and when she returned she gave Gerard a stern nod, Godric and Eric where going over what needed to be done with Gerard when I got my first look at Kellan. He was almost as tall as Gerard with short black hair and brown green eyes, he didn't acknowledge any of us, he just walked up and stood next to Aurora.

"Please take off that silly disguise, we will be leaving this realm shortly and I care little what the surrounding humans have to say." asked Aurora.

The demon smiled and pulled the black wig of his head letting his long white hair fall over his shoulder, next it was his contact to be removed leaving blood red eyes, but it wasn't until he removed a set of verniers leaving two rows of sharp pointed teeth, that I truly saw the demon. Aurora stretched onto her tippy toes and ruffled the demon hair, telling him, he look stunning and to stop trying to hide it. For the first time I had to disagree with Aurora, he looked terrifying.

When everyone had finished discussing what needed to be done, we watched Aurora, Gerard, Stark and Kellan shimmer into Hades realm, now we just had to wait.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sookie's POV

It had been four hours since we shimmered back to Bon Temps and sent the rest of our nest to retrieve Michelle's brother, Mika, from Hades realm. I took the opportunity to have a quiet nap as the day had gotten the better of me and I was walking around like the dead.

I was sure I had only just put my head on the pillow when my mind swirled and I found myself standing on a cliff face looking over a dark landscape of spot fires and pillaged stripped earth. The ground under my feet started to pulse and vibrate as I noticed something shinning bellow me in the valley. I carefully moved forward to gage my surroundings, and found myself looking down on Aurora, Gerard and Kellan. I called their names but got no reaction from them. I even tried to pick up a rock to throw it down to get their attention, but my hand passed straight through it. I was there, but I wasn't. I noticed Aurora look up in my direction, but it wasn't at me. I don't know how I'd missed it but Stark was on the ledge just bellow me, holding his bow ready to fire. It was at that moment I realized I had somehow connected with Aurora and I was watching them in Hades realm. It was a surreal feeling. I could hear Aurora taking slow steady breath as they waited for something, anything to happen.

"_How are you doing up there my beautif__ul Angel?"_

"_I'm loving the view, you're__ providing, but this p__lace is not one of my favorites.__ I__ can't believe you are now their__ ruling god, Aurora."_

"_Hey, be nice. It is not my father's__ realm but I'm not hating it, can__ you see this damn Elemental?"_

"_Nothing, do you think she'll show?"_

"_Stark__, keep your eyes open, she's__ coming and trust me she's not coming alone, remember th__e plan, you cover us from above.__ Kellan and I decimate anything that gets in our way__,__ Gerard goes for the grab, gets Mika__,__ and you and__ he head straight for Bon Temps. As soon as you're__ both clear__,__ Kellan and I'll be following closely behind."_

"_I got it, I mow the road, we get the were a__nd we're__ home before we know it. I have to say, I've missed this, we really need to start getting Sookie and the Viking to pick a few fights."_

"_Stark has a point Aurora, not since the night you and I danced for dominance have I felt the pleasure of__ battle flow through my veins." said Gerard_

"_Well, if we're saying our peace__, god t__his feels good. I didn't realize__ how much my senses have been dulled living a semi human existence, this feels amazing." stated Kellan_

I watched the demon stretch out his hands and where his fingernails had been, he now held long silver like claws. He growled as he looked straight ahead. All four of them became more alert as the small spot fires tripled in size and on the distance black smoke started to billow into the sky.

"Ladies, get your game faces on, it's play time." said Aurora.

I could see them now, my breath caught in my chest as I saw what looked like close to one or two hundred semi human looking soldiers, marching behind a female looking creature. On her left I could see the werewolf that must have been Mika, he looked dazed and confused by his surroundings. Her grip on his arm was tight enough I believe if he wasn't a sup it would have snapped completely off. This elemental was strange looking. Instead of skin, her body was covered with some kind of pearly black scales. Her hair was short and spiky and it seemed as if her arms had two sets of elbows. Her stature was shorter than Aurora's, but I could see she believed herself as much a creature of power, if not more than Aurora. Silence fell as the two groups came face to face.

"So, am I to bow to you, Goddess of our realm?" spat the Elemental.

"I care little what you do. Just give me the werewolf and I'll let you live." ordered Aurora.

"He came to me willingly, why should I release him?" asked the Elemental.

'He does not belong here and you know it. You are breaking the rules Elemental, be a good girl and give back what is not yours to keep." said Aurora.

"And you're going to kill me if I don't? I am as rare as you are, daughter of the water god. Is this pathetic werewolf worth risking our lives over?" asked the Elemental.

Aurora actually laughed as she said "Please, if the likes of an elemental becomes a threat to me, I'll become your blood whore and give up my titles to you." This really pissed off the Elemental. She threw Mika off to the side and his body crumpled on the ground like a rag doll.

"And the rules of this engagement, if I win will you give me this realm?" mocked the Elemental.

"No rules, you had your chance, this is where you get your ass kicked now." said Aurora.

The sound of Stark's arrows flying through the air made the soldiers look up as the sky was covered with sparking flashes. I was amazed with his speed and accuracy. One by one I watch soldier after soldier fall to their deaths. The Elemental screamed 'KILL THEM' as the two groups raced towards each other. There were screams and growls as body parts and sprays of blood spread across the valley in front of me. Gerard was making a line through the soldiers directly for Mika, as Stark's arrows cut down anyone trying to attack him from behind. Aurora and Kellan where vicious and brutal, the demon slashed with his claws and his strength was phenomenal. I watched him rip a soldier's head clear off his body one handed. Aurora's blades sliced effortlessly through soldier after soldier. I knew her goal instantly, she was going after the Elemental but the coward was hiding behind her army. When I heard Gerard roar, I knew he'd reached his goal, I looked in his direction and as expected he had Mika and signaled to Aurora to finish up and get out. I watched Gerard, Mika and Stark shimmer out of the realm. I expected Aurora and Kellan to follow, but they kept fighting, roaring with pleasure at every life they took, Kellan shouted ' WHO'S NEXT TO DIE' as he threw a soldier's torso at an approaching victim. Aurora was taunting the Elemental, 'why are you hiding, you know I'm going to find you and remove your head BITCH'. One after one the soldiers fell. It truly was horrifying to watch. There were more soldiers' bodies covering the ground than there were standing. Kellan's long white hair was covered in the blood of his victims and Aurora was even cutting down soldiers trying to run from her. I'd seen enough, I started screaming out to Aurora to stop, there was no point to all of this. Gerard had Mika and she was meant to leave. Over and over I begged her to stop. My mind hazed over as I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders and shake gently. The next thing I knew I was back in my bed and Eric was looking over me with concern written all over his face.

"Lover, please come back to me." pleaded Eric.

I took a couple of deep breath the steady myself, before I was able to reply.

"Are they back?" I asked.

"Who are you talking about lover, do you know where you are?" asked Eric.

"Of course I do, I only had a nap Eric, I was asking about Aurora, Gerard, Stark, Kellan and Mika." I said.

"Sookie, you have been unconscious for two weeks now, Niall has been here with his healers ever since we where unable to wake you." said Eric.

"Eric, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." I said.

"Lover, in the last two weeks I have contemplated ending my long life if you didn't come back to me. Nothing that I have had to think about in this time remotely comes close to being humorous." stated Eric.

"Where's Aurora, Eric?" I asked.

"There is nothing to worry about Lover, Gerard and Stark returned the were safely to his family." said Eric.

"Eric, where is Aurora?" I asked.

Before Eric could answer, Pam, Godric, Yannick, Bastian, Niall, Quinn, Stark, Gerard and both Saxon's came rushing in the bedroom door.

"Thank the gods, you've returned to us my great great grandchild." said Niall.

"You scared the crap out of me Sookie." barked Pam.

"Thank you all for your concern, but someone please tell me why Aurora is not is here showing her concern?" I asked.

Everyone looked around between themselves, not one of the cowards made eye contact with me.

"Ok, Gerard man up. I'll tell you where I think she is and you just confirm or deny. You and Stark did as planned, you battled a few soldiers and got Mika, shimmered out of Hades realm, and this is my favorite part, Aurora and Kellan were meant to follow straight away but they didn't."

"I don't know how you know that, but you have half the story young one. Stark and I did as planned, we collected the were and returned to this realm. Aurora and Kellan held back, making sure we were safe before they shimmered out, but we didn't expect anyone to follow us. And there in lies the reason Aurora is not in the room with us?" said Gerard.

"So she left?" I asked.

"Yes, she left." said Gerard.

"I hate to break up this debate, but we really should have the healer look at Sookie." said my great great grandfather.

I gave a nod and let myself calm down a little. Knowing Aurora was out of that realm stopped my heart from beating out of my chest. My next problem came when I tried to get off the bed, I was HUGE! My stomach had to be five times the size it was when I laid down for my nap. It hindered my movement and I had to look at Eric for help to move into a sitting position.

"Is someone going to explain this?" I asked as I waved my hands over my stomach.

"Sookie, your size is normal for a fae pregnancy, our females only gestate for around two months before they give birth." said Niall.

For the love of everything holy, I was about to throw a nice little hissy fit, but was pulled back by a deafening boom, which caused Pam and Eric to roll their eyes and Gerard, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, Godric and the Saxon's to excuse themselves and leave the room.

"Ok what was that?" I asked.

"Let's let the healer look at you then we will answer all your question Lover." said Eric.

I sat in silence as a friendly fairy poked and prodded every part of me. The only thing that stop me from becoming hysterical was the fact I could over hear Eric and Pam whispering in the corner of the room.

"The other compound is far enough along that if Aurora or Yannick did some alterations magically it wouldn't be too obvious to most humans." said Pam.

"We can't risk it, Yannick thinks the workers are already noticing that every day when they leave they come back to the house further along than they left it." said Eric.

"And you don't think the fourteen sups strolling around the yard aren't noticeable?" asked Pam.

"We have never been safer than we are now, and Aurora and Kellan have the more volatile sups under control but I see your point. There is also the matter of the summit we are to attend in two days. I'm not even sure Sookie will be able to make the trip in her condition, we also need to make arrangements for the arrival of my sons." said Eric.

"Excuse me, but could you please repeat the part about there being fourteen sups strolling around the yard, why don't they just come inside?" I asked.

"Ah Sookie it's a little cramped in the house as it is, our nest plus fourteen sups, makes the house like a tuna can." said Pam.

"Hold your horses, if I do the math we have Aurora, Gerard, Yannick, Stark, Bastian, and Quinn, that's six. Then these us three, as well as Godric and the brothers, that's another three. With Kellan, Michelle, Mika and Dartagnan we round out to sixteen, I'm not counting Niall and Rahni Jay because they come and go, as do Jason, Calvin and Alcide. That's only four extra bodies, we did ok before they got here." I said.

"Sookie there are a few more than just us sixteen, when I spoke of the sups in the yard, I was talking of fourteen new additions, our numbers are closer to thirty odd." said Pam.

And here it comes, the panic attack I was keeping under control came bubbling over as I considered Pam's words, Eric rushed to my side as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Lover everything is ok, I think you will be excited with some of our new additions." said Eric.

"Please tell this woman to stop poking at me and tell me what the hell is going on out there." I begged.

Eric asked the healer if she was done and when the fae confirmed, he asked her to give us a moment.

"Lover as you said our numbers where around sixteen when you went to rest, but since that time, the remaining mail men have arrived as well as a few additions. When Aurora and Kellan left Hades realm, they were followed by a few sups that wished to vouch their loyalty to their new goddess. Then we also had a visitor or two who heard of the Hades realm battle that come to see for themselves and decided not to leave." said Eric.

"Please tell me what the hell they are?" I asked.

"At last count we have three Angels, Five Fairies, two gate keepers, and two wraths." said Pam.

"Do I even want to know what the last two things are?" I asked.

"I think the funniest thing is the fairy with the limp that Aurora keeps making fun of." said Pam.

"And why is that funny?" I asked.

"She gave him the limp and you were meant to of given her permission to drain him dry." Pam laughed.  
"Why is he here, I thought he was meant to be watching the gate to the Fae realm?" I asked.

"He requested Niall allow him to be assigned to Aurora and being training with her." said Eric.

"Ok, I think I'm taking all this pretty well, but I need two questions answered for now. What the hell was the deafening boom and why hasn't Aurora come to see me? I know you said we have all these new sups around but it's not like her." I asked.

"One of Kellan's abilities is to release a sonic boom to disable his enemies. He and Aurora have been working on a way for them to break it down and keep it continuous like a wall instead of one burst. They're there doing quite well, the last I saw they had it up to ten feet." said Eric.

"Great for them, and the reason she hasn't been in to see me?" I asked.

"Enough of this Eric, she wants to know and it's not as if we can keep it a secret now she's awake. Sookie, Aurora has been a little volatile toward you and the babies ever since they start growing over the last week. It was decided after we found her standing outside your bedroom door with her blades out, she was to keep as far away from you as possible." said Pam.

"Lover, it was a divided decision. I believe she never would have hurt you, but the pain she has endured has been beyond anything we could have imagined. Gerard and Niall said if she lapsed and hurt you it would damage her already shattered control, so we never leave her unattended and she has taken to feeding outside this realm." said Eric.

I just sat silently and took in what I had been told. I was having a little overloaded moment. I was the size of a small family car and counting down days instead of months before I gave birth and one of my best friend has been suffering so my children and I are safe. When this is all over there will be nothing I can do to thank Aurora for all she has done for us. Then it hit me like a slap in my face.

"Pam, I hate to ask but can I have a moment with Eric?" I asked.

Eric and Pam looked at each other before she nodded and left the room for us to speak.

"Lover, I can't express how happy I am that you have come back to us, please don't be concerned with our new additions, it really is going very well. Our number allows us the privilege of knowing we are to strong enough to protect you and our children if anyone decided to attack." said Eric.

"Eric, I know you will do everything you have to, to keep our babies safe. What I want to talk to you about is Aurora. She has done more than any of us could have asked of her and it seems as I was sleeping, she suffers for our happiness. I want to ask if you would have a problem with us naming one of our sons after Val in thanks to everything she has done for us?" I asked.

Eric was silent as he looked into my eyes and let a smile dance upon his lips, a red tear fell from his eyes and he whispered ' I think that sounds like a fantastic idea lover.' He kissed me gently before he helped me out of the bed to see our new additions.

Gerard's POV

I was on a knifes edge when I returned to the backyard to make sure the demon and Aurora hadn't harmed themselves, I was glad the hybrid was awake and well but what this would mean to Aurora far outweighed my concern for Sookie. Ever since we had returned from Hades realm and the vampire's children had begun growing, Aurora was returning to her true self. The vampire and the hybrid had to realize our kind killed and fucked. We are feared because of these facts, we may love and be more protective than any race or creature, but true immortals aren't wired like the creatures they are used to dealing with. It has torn me in two to see my princess suffer while the vampire's children grow and thrive. But Aurora has been ravaging in her desire of me, Stark was always her go to mate for just about everything, but now she is returning to her true nature, there is not a moment that passes she does not hunger for my contact or presence.

As I find her in the crowd of sups, I see her laughing with the demon. The back lash of the sonic boom had thrown them into the tree line of the surrounding woods and the crowd was finding their failure entertaining.

"What is that, the sixth or seventh time you and Kellan have kicked your own ass?" I asked.

"Actually I'm thinking it's more like twelve or thirteen." coughed Aurora as she dusted herself off and got back on her feet.

I watched the demon pull a twig out of his hair as he shook his head and said 'what a rush'. Aurora was laughing, letting her amazing smile drift me into bliss when it happened again, one moment she was strong and vibrant the next minute her nose started to bleed and her body started to convulse throwing her to the ground. Kellan was at her side instantly screaming out for Eric as I pulled myself together and rushed to my princess, as always Eric rushed to Aurora and took her from the shaking Demon wrapping her in his arms. The first few times this happened it only took seconds for Aurora to calm from Eric's touch but as the episodes grew, the time for Aurora to recover became longer and longer. Like a loyal army devoted to nothing but protecting their goddess, all the sups in the yard moved into protective stances, scanning the area making sure nothing got close to Aurora until she had regain her strength. Eric held Aurora close as Stark, Bastian, Yannick, Quinn and I looked on helplessly. The only thing to break our concentration on the situation going on in front of us was the gasp coming from the back porch. There looking on in horror, was Sookie. She stumbled as she grabbed the rail of the back stairs and started towards us. Godric and Pam rushed to help Sookie as I heard Aurora moan and ask for me.

"How bad was it this time?" asked Aurora.

"Not even a bump on the radar." I said.

"Because I know you lying to me, Echo how bad?" asked Aurora.

"It is as the Merman said my Goddess, not even a concern. Are you well enough to stand, I'd offer to help but with my foot as it is…" joked the Fairy.

"This is why I like having you around, Fairy." said Aurora.

Eric turned Aurora's head and looked into her eyes, studying her before he gave her a wink and helped her get on her feet. Stark put his arm around Aurora's waist and walked her towards a shaded area telling her it was book time. Eric gave Sookie a smile as he walked towards me.

"How is she?" I asked

"Weak, she has not completely recovered from the seizure." said Eric.

"Excuse me?" asked Sookie.

"Lover, are you sure you're well enough to be out of the house?" asked Eric.

"I'm really fine, was that normal and how often does it happen?" asked Sookie.

"Maybe this is not something we should be discussing so soon to you wakening Sookie, but be content that Aurora is doing everything she can to make sure you and the children are safe and well." I said.

"Gerard, just tell me if she is ok. Forget that she is protecting my children, just tell me how my friend is please?" asked Sookie.

"She's happy to be surrounded by supernaturals that are more like us and understand our ways. The demon makes her smile constantly and our compound that was formally the Compton estate is almost complete, which brings her pleasure. So to answer your question, she doing quite well and as soon as the children are born we expect her to return to her full strength. It's only a few days now Sookie, she can do this." I said.

"Can I talk to her? I know you're worried but I know in my heart she won't hurt me or the babies." said Sookie.

" I think that would make her very happy. Bastian is about to start reading to her, why don't you go join them." I said.

Godric and Pam accompanied Sookie over to the blanketed area under a shady tree, and I was pleased to see Aurora smile at her approach but she didn't try to make contact with Sookie she remained safely wrapped up in Stark's arms with Bastian, Yannick, and Quinn watching closely.

"Do we know an exact date of when Sookie is to give birth?" I asked.

"Niall said we are looking at four days maximum. He believes it would be best for Sookie and Aurora that when we leave to attend the summit he should take Sookie to the Fae realm until she gives birth." said Eric.

"But how are you to be at the summit as well as be with Sookie in the Fae realm for the birth of your sons." I asked

"Niall said the fae women are the only to be present at the birth of their children. Even the male Fae go into a frenzy when their children are born. He believes if anyone from our nest was remotely close, even myself, we would go mad and kill until there was no one left or we ended ourselves." said Eric.

"Does Sookie know of this? She is not going to be happy you are not going to be with her at this time." I replied.

"She will understand. Do you know she wants to name one of our sons after Val?" said Eric.

"This is a great honor Eric, I know I can speak for my king and Aurora that we could not think of anyone else worthy enough to hold Valiant's name." I said.

This news would make Aurora happy beyond words, to know she had suffered for the child that would hold her brother's name would make this all worthwhile.

Sookie POV

I couldn't believe it but I was actually nervous to approach Aurora. She was snuggled up against Stark, listening to Bastian read out loud. Kellan had pulled her feet onto his lap and was mindlessly rubbing them as he listened to Bastian read, she acknowledged my presence by smiling at me but at no point did she try to get up and approach me. Godric placed his hand in the middle of my back giving me a gentle push, saying 'you're both still the same, she loves you like a sister Sookie'. He was right, I took the last few steps and lowered myself onto the blanket with my nest mates. I had so many questions, why where they up and out in the sun light? Why was I able to follow her to Hades realm? So many questions but I just wanted to be with my friend.

"What are we reading today?" I asked.

"Austin as always." said Stark.

"So what's been happening while I've been napping?" I asked jokingly

"We train and grow strong, our new allies have enhanced us to new levels." said Yannick.

"How's Mika doing?" I asked.

"He grows stronger by the day, but he must be watched closely." said Gerard.

"I hear the old Compton house is moving along well?" I asked

"We hope to be in the compound within the week, Terry has done every well." said Bastian.

"What you're all moving out?" I asked.

"Sookie, your little ones will be here soon. Eric and you need to enjoy this time, we and the other sups will move into the compound and only be across the cemetery. You'll still be completely safe." said Quinn.

Everyone seemed calm and relaxed except Aurora, she hadn't answered one of my questions and if I didn't know any better she seemed to be trying to move as far away from me as she could.

I reached my hand out to touch Aurora's leg that was resting on Kellan's lap, and as I said her name, the next few moments will haunt me forever. As soon as my fingers made contact with Aurora's skin I realized my children where slowly killing Aurora. Kellan and Stark threw themselves on my friend's thrashing body as she coughed up large amounts of blood, Godric grabbed me from behind and pulled me away, Gerard ripped open his his wrist and he and Stark struggled to keep Aurora's head still enough to allow his blood to enter her mouth. Kellan struggled to keep Aurora's body from pulling itself apart, Yannick actually turned and snarled at me.

"If we lose her Hybrid, there will be no place your children can hide that I will not find them." threatened Yannick.

"Enough Yannick, Sookie would no sooner hurt Aurora then we would." barked Quinn.

What was I doing, was this worth risking my friend's life? Gerard screamed for Eric but my Viking was already trying to make as much contact with Aurora as he possibly could, but every time Kellan loosened his grip on Aurora to allow Eric more contact, her body twisted almost to the extent of breaking. I clutched at my stomach and begged them to stop, I loved my children and wanted them safe and well but they had to stop. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Gerard say Aurora was drinking, slowly her body stopped convulsing and she whimpered asking if I was ok. She was concerned with me after everything she had been through, it was all too much and I broke down. I lowered to my knees and let the tears flow freely, there had to be something I could do, I looked around there was someone here that possibly could answer my questions.

"Echo, how can I make this stop?"

"Sookie, our goddess is strong but even I think it's time for you to join my prince and finish your pregnancy in the homeland." said Echo the fairy.

"And that will help her, it will stop her pain?" I pleaded.

"Once you are with the female Fae that will guide you through bringing your children into this world they will take on the burden of the power drain the goddess now suffers. Your great great grandfather has selected the strongest of our females to help you in this time, Rahni Jay is one of them." said Echo.

"Let me talk to Eric and then he and I'll be ready to go." I said.

"Sookie, the vampire cannot go with you, this is something you must do alone. The goddess may have shielded you from the quickening but this part of your journey you must do alone." said Echo.

It was time. I wanted more than anything for Eric to be there when our sons came into this world, but it was time for me to be their mother.

As if he knew what I had planned Eric appeared at my side, he looked down at me and lowered his head.

"You know don't you?" I asked.

"Niall told me the time would come that you would have to leave us to bring our sons into the world." said Eric.

"It'll be great, you and the rest of the nest go to the summit kick some ass and when you get back you can meet your sons." I said.

"Lover, I don't like you being away at any time but this makes me feel human that I cannot help you." said Eric.

"You are helping, take care of our family on this side and I'll do the same on mine. I can do this Eric, you have to let me do this please, tell Aurora thank you and I can never thank her enough." I said.

I kissed Eric on the lips for the last time until I returned with our sons and we begin our life as a true family.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Eric POV

As soon as Sookie had left the human realm the improvement in Aurora is instant, she stretched her shoulders and extended her wings before rising to her feet and moving towards me.

"Why has Sookie left the human realm?" asked Aurora.

"It is time for her to prepare with the female Fae before giving birth." I said.

"And you're still here why?" asked Aurora.

"I have been informed by Niall, it is not the place for a male let alone a vampire to be present at the birth of my sons." I stated.

"And you are going to just let her go?" asked Aurora.

"What do you want me to do death dealer? The Fairy said I could kill Sookie and the babies if I'm near. Would you have me kill all I love, I hate this more than you can imagine, now let it go." I barked.

"Eric, you listen and you listen good. Get your shit together and make arrangements for us to leave for the Utah summit this instant, then you, Gerard, Stark, Yannick and I are going to take a trip so you can be with Sookie when she brings your sons into this world. And as far as the Fairy, he can eat shit and die if he thinks I'd trust him any more now than I did before. If you lose it, Gerard and I are more than capable of restraining you and Yannick and Stark will protect Sookie, if we are indisposed. If you choose not to travel with us, we will still enter the Fae realm without you, we take care of our own." said Aurora.

For the first time in my long life, I let my emotions take full control of my actions; I hugged Aurora as I sobbed into her shoulder. I was terrified to be away from my Sookie while she was so fragile and I too was weary of anyone trying to keep me away from my lover, even if Niall was only doing what was best for my sons. I gathered myself and stepped back from Aurora. She she had not moved a muscle since I had embraced her, her eyes looked confused as she studied me.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"I am guessing that was a yes?" asked Aurora.

"Yes it was a yes, now stop looking at me like that and work out what you're going to do with the Saxons now they can day walk. I still say that was a mistake, but you need to decided who's coming with us. They all can't come." I told Aurora.

"It will be as it always is with the exception of Quinn and Kellan, Kellan will be joining us and Quinn will be staying behind. The rest will remain behind and help Terry and Quinn in any way they can to move along the compound, this is not the battle to show our hand." said Aurora.

I gave her a nod and called to Pam, twenty minutes later we were all standing in front of the house awaiting the arrival of the cars that would transport us to the airport.

"Explain to me again why we have to take human transport?" asked Stark.

"We are trying to blend in, we will also be doing a stopover and collecting Stan and his party. If they are going to make an attempt on us this would be the first way for them to do so." said Pam.

"And we want them to attempt right, but won't Aurora, Gerard, Yannick, Bastian, Kellan and myself standing in an airport be as far from blending in as you can get?" asked Stark.

"Actually, Bastian will have to travel in a coffin like Eric, Godric, and I, he is known as a vampire. When our transport arrives we will lock ourselves in our coffins and wait for you to release us in Utah. Stan and his party will be travelling in this form as well." said Pam.

"You want us to what?" ask Aurora.

"It's not that hard Aurora, you load us on, then go collect your tickets." said Pam.

"Pamela, your saying all of this like it's something we do every day, I think I can speak for every one of the true immortal here, we have never set foot in an airport in our long lives." said Aurora.

"Even you Demon?" asked Eric.

"Why would I, teleporting is so much quicker, I'm sure it can't be that hard, what the worst that can happen?" said Kellan

"My ass ends up in Kentucky and I have to deal with someone called Cody who is someone's mother's brother's cousin's daddy, next option." said Pam.

"Quinn, no longer remains behind and he takes control of our travelling arrangements." said Eric.

"We cannot leave this many sups unattended, Quinn must remain behind." said Gerard.

"What about the werewolf, Alcide?" said Godric.

Pam gave a nod when no one disagreed and made the call.

"You've got Alcide." said the wolf

"You wish were, this is Pamela Ravenscroft, we need a favour." said Pam

"What the hell could you want from me?" asked Alcide.

"We need someone to baby sit the super squad on their first airport adventure." teased Pam.

"Seriously fanger, what do you want?" said Alcide

"I'll say it slowly for the children in the back; we need someone to travel with Aurora and her mates as they've never been in an airport or on a plane. We will be in lock down in our coffins, so you will also be required to handle the loading and unloading of our coffins, that simple." said Pam.

"Your serious aren't you, fine I owe the death dealer for the debt collection she did, what day and time do you need me?" said Alcide.

"We'll collect you from your place of business in half an hour; we will already be in our coffins. So you will be responsible for the super squad until we are unloaded in Utah." said Pam.

"SHIT, talk about short notice. Fine, fine I'll be ready." said Alcide.

And with that Pam hung up her phone and we stood silently for our transport to arrive.

Alcide's POV

What the fuck had I gotten myself into, after I hung up from Pam, I raced home threw a few things into a bag and raced back to my offices to see two large SUV's and a black transport truck pull into the car park. I approached the first SUV as the driver's door opened and a human asked if I was Alcide. I simply gave a nod, as he walked around the car took my bag and open the front passenger door for me. The look on the guys face was priceless; there where to many emotions on this one human face to even attempt a guess to what was floating around in his head. Once I took my seat, the answer was sitting across from me in the back of the car.

"Alcide, we are grateful you are accompanying us on this journey." said Aurora.

"No problem, but why me, I'm sure Jason would have loved to play baby sitter? I said.

"Godric thought it not wise to have a child's mind in control of our behavior in front of humans." said Aurora.

Ok, I laughed. Out of all the vamps I really had a soft spot for Godric. Now I just had to work out how to ask what we were going to do with the huge supe with teeth on him like a great white, sitting next to Aurora.

"Aurora?" I asked.

"Yes Alcide?" replied Aurora.

"New addition?" I asked.

"Yes, this is a special friend of mine, Kellan." said Aurora.

"And what is your special friend?" I asked

"Demon." said Kellan.

"Ok, and how are we going to get the demon through the airport without causing a fucking stampede?" I said bluntly.

"I don't understand?" said Aurora.

"He is referring to my appearance, not everyone finds me as attractive as you do Aurora." said Kellan.

"You are more than attractive, your appearance heats my blood and brings a fire to my core Demon, at this moment I could think of nothing better than drinking from you while I watch one of my mates bring you pleasure." purred Aurora.

This was not going how I hoped, the driver was looking terrified. Most humans that worked for vampires knew bits and pieces of the sup world but this poor guy was getting a crash course. I was grateful that only Aurora, the demon and Gerard where in the car with us. The three of them were lustfully snarling at each other and I still hadn't got an answer as to how we were getting Mr. Big and Teethy through the airport.

"Aurora, nice as that sounds, I'm guessing you're trying for low profile arriving by plane. Your demon needs to cover up or get in a coffin like the vamps." I said.

Aurora extended her fangs and snarled in a manner that caused me to flinch, this chick had some serious game. I'd hate to be on the end of her rage.

"Aurora calm yourself, Alcide is our friend and it is not he that is against Kellan's appearance. Kellan are you able to disguise yourself as you did when we found you in Dublin?" said Gerard.

He gave a stern nod and reach down to a small leather backpack at his feet, I watched in the mirror as he pulled out a set of verniers and covered his teeth. He also pulled a set of contacts out and turned his blood red eyes into a human looking brown green, Aurora sat there quietly until the demon was about to cover his hair with a dark colored wig.

"The eyes and the teeth are enough are they not? I will not have you covering your stunning hair to look like a human, as it is you now look more human than I do." said Aurora.

I studied the three of them in the back seat and it was true, Kellan now looked more human than any of them, Gerard and Aurora's eyes where too bright. It was as if they had small diamond fragments laced within the color, their skin was perfect with a slight sparkle to it. Aurora's lips where full and a perfect pink rose color, the more I looked the more I wanted to taste them. Their scent was a mixture of fresh sea air and boiled raspberry candy. Their teeth were pearl white and perfectly straight, not one hair out of place, what the hell was I going to say if someone asked about them.

"Wolf, are you brain damaged in some way?" shouted Gerard.

"What?" I asked.

"Aurora asked if it was necessary for Kellan to cover his hair?" asked Gerard.

"Nah, I think the hair is going to be the least of our problems." I said.

They all just looked at each other as the driver informed us we were entering the rear of the airport and it would only be five or ten minutes until he drove us around to the main entrance. I asked the super squad to stay in the car while I dealt with getting the vamps and their luggage unloaded and transported to the plane. What was Pam thinking? She had them travelling on a commercial flight with one stop over, this meant more gates to check though and a hell of a lot more humans.

I had everything under control and was back in the car in record time, the three supes in the back seat were just as I left them and looking a little bored. We drove around to the front of the airport and I held my breath as the two cars pulled up to the curb and we exited the vehicles. Yannick and Stark moved quicker than they should have to stand with the rest of their mates, and then it began. Every human unloading their bags stopped and stared. My super squad stood deadly still and looked a little concerned as they waited for me to direct them what to do.

"Ok, we stay close, our fangs and wings stay tucked wherever they get tucked and we do not eat or bite any humans, are we clear?" I asked.

I was expecting one of the group to stay something, but they just stood frozen on the spot. A taxi slammed on its brakes and honked as someone pulled out of the curb without looking and my group as if one machine all shot their gaze in that direction, but remained frozen.

"Ah, are you guys ok?" I asked.

"This is a bad bad idea wolf, I've lived with humans the past fifty years and I have never been trapped with so many in one place in my long life, there like ants fighting over a morsel of food." said Kellan

"OK, you all need to look at me, we have to go in now and there are going to be five or six times as many humans inside, they may bump and push you but it's not personal. Keep your cool and I'll do everything I can to make this as quick and painless as possible, do we have a deal?" I asked.

They all nodded at me and tentatively followed me into the airport. I swear Aurora was shaking as we approached the ticket collection counter. I expected one of her mates or the demon to do something to calm her down but they seemed to transfixed on the amount of people starring at them, as they raced off to catch their flights. I did something I didn't expect myself to do, I reached behind me and took Aurora's hand in mine. She grabbed it so quickly I actually jump a little startling the people infront of us in the line. I almost knocked the human in front of me down as my super squad pushed forward and locked themselves in a tight group as humans lined up behind them. It was as if they were frightened of them.

My mind became a little fuzzy and Aurora pushed her way in.

"_How much longer?" _asked Aurora

"_As long as it takes, what the hell is wrong with you guys, __you're__ not acting like yourselves__?__"_ I asked.

"_Have you ever been so hungry that the sight of something you would normally consider revolting, becomes mouth watering."_ snarled Aurora.

No, no, oh fuck me. They weren't fucking scared they were fighting the urge to have an all you can eat platter.

"_For the love of god, why didn't you eat before you left?"_I barked.

"_And who __were__ we meant to feed from wolf, you and your friends?"_ snapped Stark.

If things could go from bad to a down right shit storm they did. People were actually taking out there cameras and phones and taking pictures of our group. I was fighting with everything I had not to tell these people to get a life and fuck off. I turned to my group and did something I thought I'd never do.

"You need to lock it down until I can get you somewhere private and I'll organize you something to eat, ok?" I pleaded.

They all took deep breaths and gave me a nod. I had to hand it to them, they were doing better than I would in this same situation. There were only two people now in front of us and my time was running short. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called my second.

"Hey boss what can I do for you?" said Nick.

"I need you to do something for me and you're not going to like it. Call the pack and get as many of them as you can to get there asses down to the airport as quickly as possible." I said.

"What's the situation?" asked Nick.

"I have the Northman's guards with me and we need to get them feed before all hell breaks loose?" I said.

"You mean those death dealer things, what the fuck are you doing with them at the airport?" asked Nick.

"I'm travelling with them to the summit, now move your ass and do what I asked." I ordered

"Ok ok, boss you do know they only feed on supes don't you?" stammered Nick.

"I do." I said.

"Where the hell are we going to get supes for them to feed on in the middle of the day?" asked Nick.

"You're calling them to meet us at the airport?" I said.

"WHAT?" screamed Nick.

"Look, I don't like it any better than you do, but they're as much a part of our pack as we are a part of they're nest, would you starve one of your pack mates?" I asked.

"But, what do I do if they say no." asked Nick

"They say no, I will not force anyone to do this." I said as I hung up.

The line hadn't moved the whole time I was on the phone and there was now a large crowd forming around us. I tightened my grip on Aurora's hand and pushed past the humans to the young guy serving at the counter.

"Can you please do something about the fucking cameras?" I shouted.

"Sir, please return to your place in line and I'll help you as soon as I can." said the counter attendant.

"Don't you Sir me. Do you expect us to stand here like zoo animals for them to stare at?" I said.

"I'm sorry if your uncomfortable Sir, but you must wait your turn." said the attendant.

"Fuck this shit, Aurora get the guys, we'll get there another way, Pam can shove this up.…" before I could finish some woman was running at us, waving her arms, yelling my name.

"I'm so so sorry Sir did I hear you say you where travelling with Ms. Aurora and her guests arranged by Ms. Pamela Ravenscroft?" said the woman.

"Yes, but not any longer this is bullshit." I snarled.

"Please forgive us, David was not informed of your arrival. You were to be directed straight through to the VIP lounge until your flight is ready to board. You have arrived forty five minutes sooner than we expected." said the woman.

Aurora tightened her hold on my hand to such an extent that I actually whimpered from the pain. I needed to make a decision, was I going to risk waiting to be taken to this VIP lounge and my pack showing up or was I going to make a break for the exit and hope we made it back to Bon Temps before they flipped out. I turned to try and see how the rest of the group were handling the situation when I saw my life line marching through the airport doors. At least half my pack had shown up. I have never been prouder of that bunch of flea bags than I was right at that moment. They wasted no time engulfing the super squad in a circle blocking anyone trying to approach. I even heard a couple of them telling people to get a life and to take a hike. The woman who approached us just stood there as my pack did everything they could to protect these stupid humans from becoming lunch, if not dead.

"What are you waiting for, woman? Our guards will be accompanying us to the VIP lounge until our flight leave." I barked.

"All of them Sir?" stuttered the woman.

"Yes all of them, it would not have been necessary if you'd done your damn job." I said.

"Of course, if you'd like to follow me." said the woman.

Our group was now seventeen strong as we walked straight through airport security and directly to the VIP lounge. I thanked every damn god out there when I noticed the place was empty except three or four wait staff.

"You can all leave thank you and lock the doors on your way out." I said.

"But Sir, Ms Ravenscroft was very adamant that I was to take care of your every need." said the woman.

"And you will when you get everyone out and lock the fucking doors." I shouted.

She gave me a nod and said she'd return in half an hour to take us up to the boarding gate, before she rounded up the staff and exited the lounge. As soon as the doors where close Aurora and her group extended their fangs and moved away from my pack as quickly as possible.

"Aurora?" I said softly.

"Alcide, we are sorry if we embarrassed you, but it is not safe for your pack to be here right now." said Aurora.

"I know you're hungry, they are here to help you. If you can all control yourselves, they will allow you to feed from them." I said.

"You would do this for us?" said Aurora.

"Hey, you help us we help you right, what's a few sips between friends." I joked.

What happened next was very strange, the super squad stood straight and bowed to my pack, it was a huge gesture for these guys and I knew it.

"Hey hey enough of this, we're all friends here. Let's not waste time, how do you want us?" I said.

"Yannick and I are going to be your biggest concern, we will need to drink from the strongest. It has been too long since we feed and Gerard, Stark and Kellan are in no state to try and stop us once we start feeding." said Aurora.

"Jasper, you take Yannick and I'll take Aurora." I said.

Jas, had a pair on him so I knew he'd do what needed to be done. He squared his shoulders and walked right up to Yannick and waited for him to bite. The rest of my Pack took the cue and approached, Gerard, Stark and Kellan. None of the super sups made a move until Aurora approached me and asked me to take a seat. When I did as she asked, she climbed onto my lap and wasted no time biting into my neck. The sensation was confusing at first. There was the sting of her fangs breaking through my flesh but it was quickly washed away by a warmth that raced through my body and seemed to take a direct line to me crotch. I stiffened and without thinking wrapped my arms around Aurora as a moan escaped my lips. Heaven have mercy I was actually going to blow my junk. The warmth grew into a fire as Aurora pulled harder on my neck and my body convulsed with my release. While I was coming down from my orgasm, Aurora retracted her fangs from my neck and stayed in place while her breathing calmed down. I took a moment to look around and make sure my pack was ok and from what I saw they were more than ok. I could hear moans coming from every corner of the lounge. What the hell where these supes doing to us?

"Alcide, how badly are you hurt?" asked Aurora.

"Hurt, I don't know where you went, but that was far from painful, is it always like that?" I asked.

"I am glad I was not to forceful, and yes it is always like that, if we are feeding calmly. I've been told it can be quite pleasurable for some." said Aurora.

"Ha, you could say that, are you still hungry?" I asked.

"Still hungry." she said.

I looked around the room and saw Maria standing in the corner. She was the smallest female in our pack and I had to give her credit for showing up to something like this. I guess the sayings true, never judge a book by its cover.

"Aurora, are you going to be able to control yourself enough to feed from Maria without hurting her?" I asked

"If she places herself between us I should be fine." said Aurora.

I motioned for Maria to come over and the poor pup looked terrified. Aurora asked her to sit on my lap while she fed. Maria took her seat but began shaking as Aurora leant forward.

Aurora froze in place and looked me directly in the eyes before she backed away.

"Maria?" said Aurora.

"Yes?" stuttered Maria.

" I'm really sorry but I'm actual a little fuller than I thought I was. Do you mind if I don't feed from you?" said Aurora.

"But you said you were hungry. I'm as strong as anyone here, why not me?" said Maria.

"I can assure you young were I have no doubt you are as fierce as anyone in your pack, but have you ever had that feeling when you've eaten sitting down and then you stand up and realized you've had a little too much?" said Aurora.

Maria actually giggled as she climbed from my lap and said to Aurora "That's me and cheesecake every Friday night." She gave the death dealer a smile and walked over to the bar where most of my pack had taken to eating and drinking everything in sight.

"You're still hungry aren't you?" I asked Aurora.

"Yes, but I will not drink from a scared child. She is strong and brave beyond her years, but this is something she is not ready for." said Aurora.

"I think everyone's taken a turn. I still feel strong enough if you want more." I said.

"I definitely want more, but you need your strength, I will not feed from you again." said Aurora.

"What about me? I'm still standing strong and from what I saw, I wouldn't mind a bit of what you gave Alcide." said Jasper.

"Did you not enjoy your time with Yannick?" asked Aurora.

"Hey I'm not saying it didn't feel good, but it was nothing like what I saw you do to the boss." said Jasper.

"You don't need to be a hero here, how much did Yannick take?" I asked

"Hardly anything, I don't think I'm his taste." said Jasper.

"Your blood type" asked Aurora.

"A neg" said Jasper.

"You're definitely not his type, but luckily for you I am quite fond of A neg." purred Aurora.

"Hey you need to take this somewhere else. If Maria sees you feeding from Jas, she'll know you where lying to her." I said.

Just as we were deciding where Aurora could feed from Jas, when we were brought up short by the sounds of a female moaning with pleasure. All three of us turned to see Kellan feeding from Maria.

"Well maybe it was just a female feeding from her she was worried about, from what I'm seeing and feeling from Kellan your young were is enjoying herself very much, Alcide." said Aurora.

Maria was just about on the verge of sexually attacking the Demon when he pulled away from her neck and held her out at arm's length trying to calm her down.

"Did I not say he was far beyond attractive Alcide?" snickered Aurora.

I excused myself as I went over to help the demon calm Maria down. When she had regained her control, I looked back to see where Aurora and Jasper had gone, but to my surprise they were just where I left them. I asked Nick to watch Maria so I could find out what was going on with Aurora and Jas.

"So you're not hungry after all?" I asked Aurora.

"No, I'm very much still hungry." said Aurora.

"Then why haven't you found somewhere to feed?" I asked

"I cannot be trusted to have Jasper alone, we were awaiting your return before we went to the restrooms." said Aurora.

Jas just shrugged his shoulders and he and I followed Aurora into the restrooms. As soon as the three of us were inside and I closed the door Aurora pushed Jasper up against the wall and bit into his neck. She was rougher with Jas than she was with me but from what I was watching he liked it this way. He grabbed the back of her neck and moaned out aloud as Aurora bit harder. The sounds coming from my pack mate made me remember the sensation I had just felt from this exact experience. I hate to say it but I was a bit jealous. Jasper let out a loud snarl as he found his release. Aurora released him and giggled when he slid to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Anytime you want a snack, you give me a call death dealer. I hate to say this in front of another male but that was the best orgasm I have ever fucking had. " said Jasper.

"I may take you up on the offer werewolf, your taste is mouth watering." purred Aurora.

"If you two have finished, we need to get everything in order before they returned to direct us to the boarding gate." I said.

As soon as we were back out in the lounge I was met with a sight, that could never be expected. Like they had been friends for years, my pack and the super squad stood around the bar talking like it was something they did every day. The sight in front us didn't even seem to bother Aurora as she walked up to Stark and tucked herself under his arm snuggling close to his body.

"Did you ever think this is something we'd be doing in our lives Jas?" I asked.

"To be honest, it doesn't feel that wrong. I know we have a built in hate for the vampires, but these guys are different somehow. When Nick called I didn't even think twice before I jumped in the car and raced over here." said Jasper.

"I think I know what you're talking about. I almost went wolf out in the airport when the humans started crowding our group. The first few times I'd been around Aurora I felt something was different about her and her mates but I'd mistaken it as something to fear. Now I know it something to embrace." I said.

Jasper and I joined the group at the bar and I listened to my pack mates as well as the super squad tell stories of fights and adventures. It was something I hoped we'd do again and soon.

Like all good things, our time came to an end with the arrival of our escort. Aurora surprised me again by hugging all my pack members and telling them any time she could help them out just to give her a call. Maria seemed to have taken a real shine to Aurora and even asked her if she'd like to come over for one of her Friday night shame fests with a cheesecake. Aurora agreed but suggested they do it at her new home, as she'd just installed a huge theatre room. This news allowed half the wolves in the room to invite themselves over for the next big fight and Stark piped up saying he'd love to watch humans beat each other half to death. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

My pack followed us to the gate to make sure everything was ok and this allowed me to see what the affects of feeding did to them. I know I felt a little light headed but some of my guys seemed giddy and a little drunk. They normally had such a hard exterior but at this moment they were all ease and friendliness. It was a nice side to see, we again said our goodbyes as we entered the gangway and took our seats in first class. It was a good half an hour wait while they loaded the rest of the passengers onto the plane. Aurora moved from her seat to climb onto Gerard 's lap. She gave me a smile before she stretched her legs out across Stark's lap, who was sitting next to Gerard, and the three of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Yannick and I had to stop the flight attendant twice from trying to move Aurora before takeoff, but after two failed attempts she gave up and we were finally on our way to Utah.

Sookie's POV

I had only been in the Fairy realm around an hour and I was missing my family more than I can say. My room was stunning and the female Fae that were assigned to me where very friendly but it wasn't the same as being with Eric, Pam, Godric, Aurora and the rest of our family. My one ray of light was when Rahni Jay arrived. She stayed with me while I was given a tour of the palace and grounds. I felt strong and ready to bring my children into the world but it just seemed as if something was missing and I knew that something was Eric.

I was sitting in my room with a book I'd found in my great grandfather's library when the man himself arrived.

"My child how are you settling in?" asked Niall.

"Fine thank you, your home is beautiful. I look forward to exploring outside the palace walls tomorrow." I said.

"I'm glad you are comfortable, but I'm sorry to say you will not be able to leave the palace grounds." said Niall.

"Why?" I asked.

"Like your Viking, I too have my enemies and they would not think twice of hurting you or your children to get to me and my people." said Niall.

"So, I'm kind of under house arrest?" I asked

"It is for your safety, my child. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to a small situation, I just wanted to check on you and make sure all was fine." said Niall.

I watched my great grandfather walk out of my room and I knew he was hiding something from me.

Alcide's POV

I was pulled from my sleep by a pair o f female hands shaking my shoulders.

"Sir, we have made our first stop, we shall be on the ground for an hour while your guests are loaded, as per Ms Ravenscroft's request we have opened the first class door allowing you and your travelling companions to leave the aircraft and view your party travelling in the cargo area of the plane." said the attendant.

"Ok thanks." I said.

"Will you be exiting the plane like your companions or can I get you a refreshment?" asked the attendant.

My eyes shot open and I scanned the area, she was right the super squad was missing, fuck fuck fuck, Pam was going to kill me. I jumped from my seat almost knocking the attendant off her feet as I raced down the stairs to find my super supes. I hadn't gone far and there they where, all five of them were leaning up against a baggage car watching humans struggle to get the next round of coffins inside the cargo bay.

"Aurora, you just freaked me the fuck out, please don't go running off like that." I asked.

She didn't answer straight away, she actual yawned and shook her head as if she was trying to stay conscious. Hold on they all looked like they were half asleep as they watched the coffins being loaded.

"Sorry Alcide, we just wanted to keep an eye on Bastian, we don't like having him locked up like this." yawned Aurora.

"No probs, are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Just tired, thanks to you that was the second time we have fed probably since we arrived in the human realm. Our bodies are rebooting and to get the full affect we normally sleep during this time." said Aurora.

"Why don't you guys head back inside and I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bastian?" I said.

Aurora gave me a nod and just as they were turning around to re-enter the plane a bullet bounce of Stark's back. The next few minutes where a blur. Yannick grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the ground as three cars came to a screeching stop next to the plane. Fourteen weres jumped from the cars with guns and silver stakes rushing toward the cargo bay, Stark took position on the loading ramp to make sure no-one got to the vampires inside while Aurora, Gerard and Kellan attacked. It was a surreal feeling to be the one being protected and not the protector. Yannick snarled viciously at anyone that tried to approach me, friend or foe.

Someone was not expecting Aurora and her mates to be here because quicker than imaginable every were that arrived was put to their deaths and it was a terrible death. Limbs were ripped from bodies and at one point I swear I saw Gerard use the head of one were to knock another off his feet. Bodies covered the ground and the human flight staff screamed for their lives as they curled up on the ground trying to avoid being one of the super squads victims. Aurora and Gerard did a walk by making sure every were had lost their lives while Yannick helped me to me feet.

"Are you injured were?" asked Yannick.

"Not a scratch." I said.

"That pleases us, it is not our intention for you to be injured during this time." said Yannic.

"Ok, thanks I guess, but I can be pretty good in a fight." I replied.

"We know this, but to do so you would have had to faze would you not?" asked Yannick.

"I guess." I said.

"Did you not notice, that at no time did we use our gifts, we were just well trained guards protecting our vampire companions." said Yannick.

Shit, he was right, if the humans were asked, it could be said that some kind of military team took all these guys out, no mess no fuss. A small black car came racing down the side runway and Aurora and her guys circled around me, waiting for the next attack, when a man and woman got out of the car and screamed at the humans to get on their feet and get the plane in the air. We relaxed a little.

"My name is Luke and this is my partner Samantha, we are King Stan's human protection detail. We cannot thank you enough for protecting our King. Please return to the plane and we will clean this mess up." said Luke.

The super squad just nodded and boarded the plane like nothing had happened. Nothing like cutting down fourteen weres and leaving them scattered all over the ground. I was tough but even my stomach was turning at the sight in front of me.

"You would be?" asked Luke.

"Alcide, I'm with the Northman nest." I replied

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for not addressing you properly Sir, we will have this mess remove instantly and you and your party will be air born before you know it." said Luke.

Ok that was weird, I gave the guy a nod and re-entered the plane. Like I said, as if nothing had happened, Aurora and her mates had taken their seats and just sat there quietly waiting for the plane to take off. We had been sitting there for around five minutes when Aurora's phone went off, She answered it but put it on speaker so we could all hear.

"Missing me yet?" said Quinn.

"Always, how many have perished?" said Aurora.

"I can't keep anything from you can I, babe. Around twenty minutes ago twenty plus weres attacked from the west side of the property. Unfortunately for them the gate keepers were on that side of the house and vaporised them instantly." said Quinn

"So it was only the gate keepers that made contact?" asked Gerard.

"Yep, and those two little ladies take their work every seriously, they didn't leave one survivor. Did you know they can turn the ground into lava, like volcano lava?" said Quinn.

"It's an affective battle tactic is it not? Now you can see why Hades had them watching his realm's gates. Who would ever think two little girls like them could turn you to ash in seconds?" said Stark.

"Did you just say fucking lava, like lava lava?" I said.

"Yes Alcide, lava lava, but they are even deadlier than their abilities, the little shits are sweeter then cotton candy. They have Terry twisted around their little fingers." said Quinn.

"So all is safe and well?" asked Aurora.

"Babe, I'm so bored I think I'll take a nap." joked Quinn.

"Be safe." said Aurora.

"You to babe, I'll check in soon." Quinn said just before he hung up.

"Someone is watching you guys and they have pull if they were able to attack here as well as Bon Temps at the same time, and that number of weres, they had to have been in place and laying low on someone's command." I said.

"Alcide's right, but they will think twice before moving again now that we have removed their soldiers so easily." said Gerard.

"True, but next time they'll increase their numbers and probably use more muscle than just weres." I said.

This didn't seem to concern any of the super squad as they got themselves comfortable again and waited for the flight to take to the air again.

Bastian's POV

I was losing my mind being locked up in this coffin, it was hell. I was hungry and horny, I could feel that we had travelled the first half of our journey and I could hear the loading bay door opening for a Texan vampires, what I wasn't ready for the screams and smell of blood that came next. I almost smashed open my coffin three times as I felt my nest mates take to battle. Like I said, hell. I only started to calm down when I heard the loading bay doors close again and the plane take flight, I was concentrating on my breathing, trying to calm myself more when I heard someone in the cargo bay. I readied myself to attack when the next sound I heard was someone opening my coffin lid. As soon as I saw light I lashed out trying to knock my attacker down, but the only thing I managed to knock over was my coffin with me in it. The sound of Aurora's laugher echoed through the cargo bay as I freed myself from the wooden mess that was once my coffin.

"Graceful." teased Aurora.

I got to my feet and smiled at my little dove, her eyes echoed mine as she approached me. Without another word being spoken she ripped open my shirt and grazed my chest with her fangs. My staff was rocked hard and pulsing in my pants as I grabbed her ass, lifting her, allowing her perfect long legs to wrap around my waist. I snarled into her neck as Aurora grabbed the back of my head and moaned with desire. It had been too long since I had taken pleasure in my magnificent mate. I kissed her gently pushing my tongue against her lips begging for her to allow me entrance, when she opened her mouth and meet my tongue with hers I was in heaven. I became more frantic with my actions as I pushed her against the racks behind us ripping her top open to expose her full luscious breasts. The sounds she made as I sucked and nipped each of her nipples was maddening. Her body heated as I pierced her nipple with my fang and took blood with each suck of her perfect hard pink flesh. I used one hand to hold her in place while I artfully undid my pants, releasing my staff. I was less tactful with Aurora pants. I ripped them from her body as I bit into her neck, thrusting myself deep into her hot wet core. Her scream of delight almost made me release that second, but the sensation was to perfect to lose so soon. I retraced my fangs and slowed my pace as I stared deep into her eyes. her breathing was ragged and her skin damp with sweat as I slowly filled her to the hilt over and over. We were both so close but yet neither one of us wanted this to stop. Time and time again I was on the verge of release, but I slowed even more, driving Aurora insane with passion. Her breath caught as I drove deep and hard holding my staff deep against her womb for a few seconds then slowly retracting to the tip, over and over I did this. Aurora's face was perfection as she sat on the verge of orgasm looking deep into my eyes. Her head fell back and she moaned out a load as I again filled her to the hilt but this time I held nothing back, increasing my speed and allowing her and I the release we craved. Aurora crushed her lips to mine as my staff swelled and released deep into her core. It was at the moment I bit into her neck drinking heavil, bringing Aurora her release. Her core tightened almost painfully around my staff as she screamed my name.

"How I have missed that." I panted.

"As have I." said Aurora.

"Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" I asked.

"Nothing of importance." said Aurora.

I was about to push the matter, but Aurora kissed me in such a way my hunger for her began to over flow again. I lowered her to her feet, keeping her eyes locked on mine as I dropped to my knee and traced my tongue over her nub. Her body shivered with pleasure and her nub pulsed as I tasted perfection. I grasped her hips, making slow circles with my tongue, causing her to pant my name over and over, begging me to give her what she craved. I plunged my tongue deep into her core tasting the both of us as her knees buckled a little. The time for games was over I want to hear her scream my name again. I flicked the tip of my tongue over her pulsing nub as she threw her head back and grabbed a hand full of my hair, god I loved when she did that. Over and over I flicked her burning nub until she gave me what I wanted, Her body trembled and she screamed my name as her second orgasm came crashing down. There were not enough words to describe the pleasure I got from seeing my lover and mate reach orgasm from my touch. I held her close as she caught her breath and regained her balance.

"You are magnificent, my darling Bastian." purred Aurora.

"It is you who is magnificent, my little dove, when must you return to the passenger cabin?" I asked.

"I should have been back, ten minutes ago, Kellan is trying to distract the flight attendant to give us extra time." said Aurora.

"Then I am in debt to the demon it seems." I said.

"Do you like Kellan?" asked Aurora.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked

"He wishes to join us sexually." said Aurora.

"And this is something you want?" I asked.

"Not want or need, I am quite content with all I have. I just know the pleasure he can bring a lover and I'd love to see you and Quinn experience it." said Aurora.

"Then I will look forward to experiencing what he has to give. I know you love us my little dove and we are not like humans, as long as we experience it together I have no problem sharing our bed with others. As a matter of fact, I was hoping you'd allow me to suggest we trying something with a female human. I want for nothing sexually, but I do miss the feeling for consuming human blood while I find my release." I said.

"Then I too look forward to experiencing that with you. Just be aware, Gerard, Yannick, Stark and I have never done anything like that before so you will have to be watchful of us. I will not allow a human to be harmed or killed for our pleasure." said Aurora.

I kissed my little dove before she got to her feet and spread a white light throughout the cargo bay fixing my coffin and her clothes. She kissed me one more time before closing my coffin lid to return to the passenger cabin and leaving me with my thoughts of our sexual adventure to come.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Alcide's POV

The fucking flight attendant had been back four times looking for Aurora. Kellan just keep saying to her she will return shortly and we all watched her walk from first class past the restrooms checking if they were occupied, then down through the curtains to coach.

"Where the hell is she? You know that woman is searching every part of this fucking plane looking for her?" I said.

"And she can keep looking, but she will not find Aurora unless she wants to be found." said Kellan.

"So she's no longer on the plane?" I asked.

"No, she is still on the plane just not anywhere that humans can find her." said Stark.

"Fuck me, where is she?" I asked.

"Calm down wolf, she is just with Bastian. She is returning to us as we speak." said Gerard.

"And how she going to do that? Walk out of a bathroom that was never being used in the first place?" I asked.

"No she'll just appear before your very eyes." joked Aurora.

And it was just like that, one minute I was talking to Gerard and the guys and then Aurora was part of the conversion. She was sitting on Gerard's lap lying back against his chest, purring like a cat that had just finished a big bowl of milk.

"I see the vampire has been satisfied?" asked Gerard.

"He has, but I find myself still wanting." purred Aurora.

"And what can I do to resolve this wanting you speak of my princess?" snarled Gerard.

"Help me devour Kellan in every way possible, I'm still hungry." said Aurora.

The demon almost ripped the arm clear off his chair as he listen to Aurora and Gerard, his eyes locked on the pair and his body froze in place.

"From that reaction, this is not the time nor the place to discuss such things." said Yannick.

"_Baby what has brought this on, not that I don't like the idea__?__." _said Stark.

"_It is something he wants and the idea is appealing." _said Aurora.

"_There is something behind this, are you tiring of the pleasure we bring you?"_asked Gerard.

"_Never, you are all I could ever dream of when it comes to the pleasure you bring me."_ said Aurora.

"_Then what it is?"_ asked Yannick.

"_Bastian and Quinn are not like us, I have to start thinking of them and __their__ futures with us. I put the idea of Kellan out in the open to see Bastian's response as I have been feeling mixed emotions from him lately__. He__ and the tiger are still craving their old lives sexually. Quinn still believes in marriage and a family, one that holds children from his blood and Bastian hungers for humans still." _said Aurora.

"_Can he even still consume human blood, he has not tried since the bonding__?__"_ asked Stark.

"_He still consumes his true blood without mixing it, I can't see why he would not be able to feed from a human." _ said Aurora.

"_What does this mean for us and them?"_ asked Yannick.

"_I cannot hold them back__. You__, Stark and Gerard have my heart and soul completely, but if you to wish to try someone or something else, I hope you have the trust in me to tell me so."_ said Aurora.

"_I cannot speak for the __others__, but I have found my place and it is with you and __no__ one else."_ said Stark.

"_I was created for you and you alone__.__ I will not leave you now I have finally found you." _ pledged Yannick.

"_Don't even bother trying to ask me, you already know the answer. I know they love you and in turn they love each of us__. Can__ we expect them to live the life of a true immortal when it is not in __their__ natures to do so__. The__ demon is one of us and he cares for you even without a bond. I think we should connect with Kellan and respect the choices Bastian and Quinn wish to make." _ said Gerard.

"_I can see us handling Bastian's needs quite easily, but Quinn's__,__ that another matter all together__. He__ may want these things, but he also wants to be with us, can he have both__?__" _ asked Stark.

"_I don't know__. If __he did choose to breed with another I know one thing, it could not be with a human." _ said Aurora.

"Hello, I know what you're doing and you need to stop now, Kellan is attracting attention." I said.

"Excuse me?" asked Aurora.

"I know you were doing your telepathic thing with Yannick,Stark and Gerard." I said.

"And how do you know this?" asked Yannick.

"You all look off into space and every few seconds you look at the person you talking to." I said.

"Impressive wolf." said Gerard.

"I know I'm great, now can you do something about Kellan?" I asked.

Ever since Aurora had mentioned doing the hot and nasty with him, he had froze like a corpse, the curtain to coach was open and there were a couple of humans staring directly at him. I watched Aurora climb from Gerard's lap and lower to her knees in between Kellan legs. She pried his hands from the deformed chair arms and whispered his name.

"Kellan." Aurora whispered.

"Don't" whispered Kellan

"Don't what my old friend?" asked Aurora.

"Don't joke about that." said Kellan.

"Don't joke about what?" asked Aurora.

"You and me, I have been alone for too long. I've missed the comfort being with true immortals brings. If you allow me I will stay with you and your mates until you ask me to leave, but don't tease me about becoming something I long for." said Kellan.

"We do not tease Kellan, connect with us. Become one with your own kind, join with us until the end of days." said Aurora.

Kellan looked over to Gerard, Stark and Yannick and when the three of them nodded to him I watched the big scary demon lower his head a sob quietly.

"Thank you." whispered Kellan

"No, Kellan it is us that must say thank you. Welcome home old friend." said Gerard.

Kellan bent down and picked Aurora up placing her onto his lap, hugging her while he buried his head into her shoulder. It was not sexual, it was family, he had finally found his family. As I watched Aurora sooth her demon by stoking his back, the flight attendant returned.

"I must ask you all to return to your seats and prepare for landing." she said.

As expected Aurora didn't move a muscle, but Kellan seemed to panic at the idea of her leaving his embrace, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave the attendant a look that could have stopped her heart. The human was smarter than I gave her credit for. She looked away quickly and moved off to take her seat for landing.

Within twenty minutes, we were off the plane and heading for the loading docks to collect the rest of our party. Thankfully, it was well past dusk and any vampire we were collecting could leave under their own steam.

We enter the docks to find at least twelve vampires standing around talking. Ours were easy to spot due to Eric and Bastian towering over the rest like they were children. Bastian gave Aurora a wink as he turned towards us and that's when all hell broke loose. A vampire to my left pushed past me and hissed in my direction. Before I could throw a witty remark his way, Aurora had her wings exposed and the vampire in question pinned to the ground with one deadly looking sword pushed up against his neck. He screamed as the silver blade burnt into his flesh. Two vampires rushed to his aid but Kellan and Stark had them flying across the dock like they were plastic bags caught up in a gale force wind.

"All the rumors are true I see Northman, name your price." said a smug looking vampire leaning up against the loading dock wall.

Gerard and Yannick exposed their wings, snarling in the direction of the vampire that just spoke.

"Not even if you sold everything you have Morris, would you come close to placing a deposit on my beautiful death dealer." mocked Eric.

"Then one of the males, if you are so fond of the female?" asked Morris.

"If you think she's protective of the wolf, see what happens when you approach one of her mates." Eric laughed.

Godric walked confidently over to me asking if I was alright before placing his hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Let the child up my friend, he is not worth the cleaning it will take to remove his blood from your sword." said Godric.

Aurora elongate her fangs snarling in the vampire's face before she withdrew her blade and walked over to stand at my side. Gerard, Yannick, Stark, and Kellan joined her and I couldn't help myself.

I looked directly at the vampire laying on the ground and said 'nice scream bitch'. He jumped to his feet and snarled at me but as I expected it was met with snarls from five very fucking scary true immortals.

"Control your child Morris." said Godric.

The smug shit actually laughed as he called the badly burnt vampire to his side.

"I had also heard rumors of your final death Godric?" said Morris.

"As you can see, just rumors." replied Godric.

"Yes, just rumors." snarled Morris.

"Now that Morris has been put in his place, can we get out of this dusty shed?" asked Stan.

The vampire king of Texas stepped out from behind two large guards and Aurora shimmer from my side to reappear next to the King. He grabbed he by the waist and spun her in the air before placing her back on the ground and draping his arm over her shoulder.

"So you missed me?" asked Stan.

"Always my King." joking replied Aurora.

"As you should, now let's get this show on the road, I'm hungry and I'm dying to meet your new addition." replied Stan as he looked over toward Kellan.

As if they were the only ones in the dock, Aurora and Stan walked directly out with us following to the limo waiting for us outside.

Eric's POV

There was a very distinctive stench coming from Aurora and her mates. I knew something had happened while we had been confined to our coffins. The screams of their victims made me hunger for battle, but this stench was over powering.

"I mean no disrespect, but you five stink." I said

"And you think the smell of stale vampire is pleasant to us?" mocked Stark.

"Not do I now or have I ever smelt stale, but he is right you reek of were." said Pam

"There was small situation when we collect Stan but nothing we couldn't handle." said Kellan

"No, this is more than just battle, it's as if you bathed in wolf?" I said.

"That would probably be me and my pack. We helped out with a snack before we left, thanks to Pam travelling arrangements." said Alcide.

"There was nothing wrong with my travel arrangements, I covered every scenario." declared Pam.

"And was one of those scenarios, human snack boxes for the sup squad?" said Alcide.

Pam looked directly at Aurora and the death dealer just shrugged her shoulders. Maybe next time a charter plane will be better advised.

"Is someone going to explain what the wolf is talking about?" asked Stan.

"It seems, Aurora and her mates almost diverted from their no human diet." said Godric.

"It's good to try new things." joked Stan.

We all fell into silence as we pondered what was to come next. The twenty minute drive ended sooner than I liked. We had arrived at the hotel assigned to the summit and there was no turning back now. Exiting the vehicle was uneventful but the moment we enter the lobby all eyes were on us. Aurora, Gerard, Yannick ,Stark and Kellan stood as a unified group never giving one of the on lookers the slightest attention. Bastian and Godric joined Pam and I at the front desk as we confirmed our reservations and collected our room keys.

"My name is Pamela Ravenscroft, I wish to check in myself and my party." said Pam.

"Good Evening Ms. Ravenscroft, I have three rooms booked as per your request. Sheriff Northman and yourself are on the sixteenth floor, while your companions are on floor five and seven." said the clerk.

"You need to look again, I clearly requested three suites not room and each was to be on the same floor and ajoining." replied Pam.

"We've had to move your companions due to the number of Royal attending, I'm sure you understand?" said the attendant.

"I don't think you understand, death dealers veto Royalty." mocked Pam.

"I'm sorry Ms Ravenscroft, but I have no information about any death dealers." replied the clerk.

This was all bullshit and we knew it, Pam gave me a wicked smirk as she grabbed the clerk by the back of her neck pointing towards Aurora and her mates 'their death dealer'. Aurora and her mates, even the demon look directly at the human, as their eyes all changed to a deadly black.

"Now are you going to be the one to tell the creatures currently standing in your lobby that you moved them for something as frivolous as a Royal,? I don't think so." snarled Pam.

"Please Ms Ravenscroft, I am only the clerk. I have no authority to move Royals to lower rooms." begged the clerk.

"Then move Mr Northman and myself to a lower floor to accommodate our request." snapped Pam.

"I can't." stammered the clerk.

"Pamela, the human has done all she can, leave a message that we were unable to stay for the summit due to room arrangements and we will return to area five." I ordered.

As I expected a vampire emerged from around the corner, playing close attention to Aurora and her mates before he gave me a nod and addressed the clerk.

"What seems to be the problem Stella?" said the vampire.

"I did as you said Mr Kerr, I moved part of the Northman nest to free up rooms for the royals." stuttered Stella.

"You must have misunderstood me Stella, I would have never separated the area five component of the summit. Please correct the room alterations and give Ms Ravenscroft their key." said Mr Kerr.

"Sheriff Northman, my maker will be pleased you and your nest have been able to join us." said Kerr.

I simply gave him a nod as we arranged to meet Stan in the dining room in two hours and left the lobby in search of our room.

The rooms were just as expected, over the top and far from my taste. Pam and I took the central room, Godric and Alcide the room to the left and Aurora and her mates the one to the right. As all our luggage had been placed in the central room, we took a few minutes to arrange our things before we met in the hall to do a general sweep of the hotel. Due to us arriving a day early, it gave us the chance to view our surroundings and gage the other vampires present at the summit.

Bastian stayed close to Godric at Aurora's request, while she Yannick, Gerard, Stark and Kellan moved as one behind us at all times. There was no audit audible sound coming from any of them, just deadly silence as they stood behind us waiting for the elevator.

"What do you have planned brother?" asked Bastian.

"We make our presence known and wait, at some point De Castro will arrive and it will be expected for us to join his party." I replied.

"I just don't see anyone in the vampire community taking the great risk to try and remove the goddess or her mates from you. Our kind treasure their lives too much. Yes, they'll wish to possess the goddess and her mates, even look at avenues such as ending your life my son, they all hunger for power as we you do. But at the cost of their lives, if Aurora and her mates are not a threat to them and you show no desire to take their kingdoms or lives, I just don't see it." said Godric.

We entered the elevator and I thought over the words my father had just said. No sane vampire would risk their immortality going against me or my nest if we were no threat to them. It is well known in the vampire community that I have no desire to be king. I have more allies than enemies. It was even known that I'd looked into passing on my sheriff position to Pam as I was becoming bored with it, but as soon as Sookie walked into my life it was safer to hold the position while she was known to vampires. The more I looked back on what was happening to us the more I was confused. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Aurora and her mates had nothing to do with it. I truly believed they just walked into a battle that was always going to mine and Sookie's to fight.

We exited the elevator and I checked the time. We still had over an hour and a half before we had to meet Stan. Due to most of the vampires becoming flighty and nervous around Aurora and her mates, I decided to let them and the wolf wander around, while Godric, Pam, Bastian and I checked out the surroundings and interacted with the vampires.

The super squad which Pam and Alcide had taken to calling Aurora and her mates had only just vanished from our sight when we where first approached.

"I hope you arrival was without issues?" said Grace.

"It was as expected." replied Godric.

"My master said I must apologize for my behavior when we last meet." said Grace.

"Understood." said Godric.

"Is it wise to let the death dealers roam, they are widely sought after and the word is many have come with the sole purpose of offering them a place in their kingdoms." said Grace.

"We are not concerned. Was there anything in particular you wished to discuss or was this simply to inform us your master's request for you to apologize?" said Godric.

"Just the apology." replied Grace.

The two of them nodded and we watched as she slithered away, no doubt to find Aurora and put forward her master's request to leave us and join them. One after another we were approached by vampire after vampire, each with the same futile questions about the death dealers and if there was any chance I would consider selling or loaning them out on a rental basis. Pam became so irritated she was declaring to anyone that approached us that if they uttered a single word about the death dealers she was going to put them on her 'vampires for Aurora to feed from' list. Most got the idea quickly and we were finally able to do a once around the hotel before we were back in the lobby waiting for Stan and the super squad.

Stan arrived on time to the second, but after we waited around ten minutes I decided it was probably best we go in search of our super squad.

"Do you know where they are brother?" I asked.

"I have known every step they have taken since they left our sides brother." Bastian replied.

"Care to share?" I asked.

He just gave me a nod and we all followed as he walked through the lobby and entered the stairwell. Seventeen flights of stairs later we exited on to the roof to find the wolf stuffing his face with a burger while talking to the Demon.

"And the rest?" I asked.

Bastian just simply looked up and there they were, Aurora, Yannick, Stark and Gerard. Wings exposed and circling the hotel.

"Ok, what are they doing Bastian?" I asked

"Flying." He replied.

"I know they're flying, but why?" I asked

"Shouldn't they be?" said Bastian.

This conversation was going no where. Pam and Godric had joined Alcide and Kellan, while Bastian shrugged his shoulders before removing his shirt and taking to the sky.

"So, we're just going to hang out on the roof all night?" asked Stan.

"Your guess is as good as mine old friend." I replied.

Stan chuckled as he gave his guards the night off and went to join Godric and the others. I gave up trying to figure out why Aurora and her mates would be flying around when we had things to do, but before I could join the others and settle in for some down time, the door to the roof opened and there stood the Ancient Pythoness and her maidens.

"You are so young to hold such creatures within your power Viking." said the Pythoness.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Is this something to be thankful for? I don't think so, with great power comes great responsibility and loss." said the Pythoness.

"My bonded is very fond of them." what was I saying.

"As are you Viking, you cannot hide this from me. They are hidden from both my sights but I'm told the female's beauty cannot be matched. Then there is the matter of you being concerned that a vampire is behind these advances on your nest?" said the Pythoness.

"Yes?" I replied

"They are involved as a solider is involved with battle, but they don't give the command to charge. You are looking for another." replied the Pythoness.

"Do you know who Ancient One?" I asked.

"I see a lot Viking, but I do not see everything, now are you going to introduce me to your nest?" asked the Pythoness.

I said of course as her maiden guided her in the direction of Godric, Pam, Kellan and Alcide.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Pythoness." said Godric.

"I'm sure it is, as you were lost to us for a while." replied the Pythoness.

"Yes, but I have returned to my sons and it's here I intend to stay." said Godric.

"It pleases me to hear they will have your guidance for the trials that are to come." replied the Pythoness.

Godric gave me a concerned look as Stan and the Pythoness began talking, but before we could excuse ourselves to discuss our new information, Aurora and her mates landed on the roofs edge. She extended her hand to Kellan. As the demon rose to join her, the Pythoness spoke.

"A long time you have waited for her arrival is it not Demon?" asked the Pythoness.

"What is time to us any way?" replied Kellan.

"So true Demon, why not allow this old woman the pleasure of meeting your goddess." asked the Pythoness.

"Woman?" scoffed the demon.

The sound of the Pythoness laughing was as new to her hand maidens as it was to us. It was as if she knew the demon and knew him well.

"So what matter has come up that would bring you out if your hole in the earth witch?" asked Kellan.

When Stan and Godric shot to their feet and snarled at Kellan, the Pythoness waved it off. We all knew that if anyone had spoken to the Pythoness in this manor in a public forum, it would be instant death.

"As always there is something that only my sight can resolve, and you. The last we spoke you had decided to return to your home realm?" said the Pythoness.

Pam, Godric, Stan and I froze, he actually knew the Pythoness. I had heard that for many years vampire after vampire had tried to befriend the Pythoness and she always turned them away only allowing her hand maidens to accompany her to the cave she called home.

"I did return as we discussed, but my brother became uneasy with my return fearing I was there to claim his throne. I cared little for it when it was first offered to me and care less for it now that it's his. I decided to put his mind at ease and leave the realm once again." said Kellan.

"And now you have your place." said the Pythoness.

Kellan approached the Pythoness and placed his hand on her cheek, his touch brought a smile to her lips and her body relaxed completely. When he broke contact, the look of boredom and detachment return to the Pythoness and she rose to approach Aurora. I held my breath as Aurora tilted her head and studied the Pythoness closely upon her approach.

"It's an honor to meet you Goddess." said the Pythoness.

Aurora did not respond, she just studied the Pythoness. The two stood silently for what felt like hours but in fact in had only been ten or fifteen minutes.

"I see you." finally said Aurora.

"You see what Goddess?" asked the Pythoness.

"I see you, I see your beauty. I can see why they choose you, you are quite breath taking." said Aurora.

Tonight really was a night for surprises. The Pythoness smiled gently as she lets tears dance down her withered time ravaged cheeks.

The Pythoness tentatively stretched out her hand, and when Aurora took it within her own hand, the two became locked in a dream like trance.

"Kellan what's happening?" asked Godric.

"Aurora and the Pythoness are sharing their experiences and long lives." replied Kellan.

"How did you know the Ancient Pythoness, demon?" asked Stan.

"We were once lovers. Do you know the origins of her beginning?" asked Kellan.

"It is said she was the oracle for Alexander the great." said Pam.

"Yes, but before that she was a sacrifice to the original seers of Macedon. The Macedon seers where inbreed vile creatures, for their payment of sight they requested the surrounding villages bestow upon them the most beautiful virgins in their villages. Your Pythoness was one such sacrifice. She was only twelve years old when she was taken to the Macedon seers. It was said her beauty was so unearthly, upon her travel to the mountain upon where the Macedon seers lived a god pitied her pending fate and gifted her with the sight the Macedon held. Before she was to be raped and consumed by the Macedon seers her gift was discovered and she was saved a horrific death. She was kept isolated from the world, for her gift and beauty. It was at this time I found her hidden in a small cave. I would bring her food and tales of the world I had travelled, which she'd seen but never experienced. It was not until I had returned to see my friend and lover years later that I discovered she had been turned by a vampire to save her gift for eternity." said Kellan.

"But when she was turned she was old and close to death?" asked Pam.

"Yes?" replied Kellan.

"Are you telling me, even old and almost dying you were lovers?" asked Pam.

"True immortals see beauty differently, it is true our physical relationship stopped many years earlier, but she was my friend and always a beauty to behold, I even now see that scared and fragile human hiding in the corner of a dark cave, dirt on her face and half starved. The light and beauty in her eyes hid all of that, all I saw was my friend as I do now." said Kellan.

"Why didn't you save her from the Macedon?" asked Godric.

"Firstly I was a demon and there was no place for a human in my existence and secondly she would not leave. I had asked her once if she would leave if she could but she said it was her duty to stay." said Kellan.

"How long has it been since you have seen her?" asked Pam.

"Longer than you have been a vampire Pam. I am not proud that I considered her lost to me when she became vampire." sadly said Kellan.

We all fell silent again as we watched Aurora and the Pythoness, the silence was broken when Aurora spoke.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" asked Aurora.

"I consider everything closely before I make a request, yes I am sure Goddess." said the Pythoness.

"I trust Yannick completely, he is strong and gentle." said Aurora.

This was not sounding good, what in hell was that death dealer up to? We watched Yannick give Aurora a wink before he gently picked up the Pythoness, which made Bastian, Godric, Pam and I very nervous and jumped from the roof top. I won't lie, my new beating heart actually stopped, pain twisted in my chest until I heard soft laughter and Yannick and the Pythoness shot up into the sky.

Aurora came over and sat on Bastian's lap like the sight in front of us was an everyday thing.

"Do I even want to ask?" I said.

"She wanted to know what it was like to fly." replied Aurora.

"And that's all?" I asked.

"Does there need to be anything else? Now if you've finished, I think it's time we check in on the mother to be?" said Aurora.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sookie, I think it's time we check on Sookie. Do you wish not to?" asked Aurora.

"Of course not, I want nothing more than to see my bonded, but Niall said it would not be safe for me to be present." I replied.

"I have a trick up my sleeve that we will use for the moment, we will be there but we won't be there. The only down side is I will need to feed straight after, Godric if you don't mind you are the closest I have to a food source at the moment." replied Aurora.

"I look forward to helping anyway I can." said Godric

I didn't really know what she was talking about and I didn't care, I was going to see my Sookie and that's all that was important to me at the moment.

Stark came over and took a seat next to Alcide and Pam, Aurora sat on his lap as she asked me to kneel in front of her. Gerard took a defensive position just in case anyone else decided to join us on the roof as Aurora placed her hands on my shoulders and made the world drift away.

It was a surreal sensation, it was as if I was drifting out of my body. For a split moment I swear I could see myself and everyone else on the roof. More and more the floating haze swam around within my body then in an instant I was thrown upwards. Everything disappeared and I actually felt like vomiting. The only thing I could register was light flying past me. Just as quickly as the sensation came, it vanished and I was falling at an intense pace toward a heavy feeling. I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember was Aurora calling my name.

"Eric, I know you can hear me, you need to make yourself wake up." said Aurora

"What did you just do to me death dealer, I feel more human than when I was human?" I replied.

"It's called ghost walking, our bodies are still back on the roof top in the human realm. But our subconscious or spirit as the humans call it are here in the Fae realm. This is actually ridiculously hard to do, so get you shit together and let's check in on the Hybrid." said Aurora.

I got to my feet I think, it felt like that's what I was doing but since I didn't have an actual body it was hard to tell. We were more of a faded see through version of ourselves. To more forward we had to walk but again my legs weren't really the things propelling me along. Aurora was becoming inpatient, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me along a cobble stone path that lead to a door at the end of what I presume was Niall's palace.

"You will not be able to make physical contact with anything, to get through the door just walk directly through it. Sookie will be able to hear you, now go. Her room is the fifth door along the passage way behind that door." said Aurora.

"Why aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"I must check on something before we return to the human realm, you don't have long make every second count and tell the little fairy, we will be here when her time comes." replied Aurora before she released my hand and vanished.

Sookie's POV

I don't know what it was, but about half an hour ago I got this weird sensation to return to my room. If I didn't know any better I'd think it was from Aurora. I was becoming extremely sensitive to her power, it almost left a sweet taste in my mouth.

I was sitting in a chair next to the window in my room soaking up the warmth from the sun when I felt him. Eric's presence filled the room and my heart filled with love.

"Sookie my lover how I have missed seeing your beauty." said Eric.

Well I thought it was Eric, I looked around the room but there was nothing.

"Sookie I am here, look closely." said Eric's voice.

I looked around the room again, studying everything closely and then I notice what I thought was him. Next to my bed was a soft haze that made everything behind it blur to my vision, the more I studied it the more the form became Eric.

"Is it really you, how?" I asked.

"Yes lover it is me, this is yet another gift from your room mate." said Eric.

I raced towards the haze but my movement stirred the air making him disappear, I spun around trying to find him again as I heard my vampire laugh.

"I am still here my lover, but we are unable to touch physically." said Eric.

"God I miss you Eric." I replied.

"And I you lover, but it will not be long now until you are in my arms again. Aurora and I intend on returning to the Fae realm to be present for the birth of our sons." said Eric.

"But they said it wouldn't be safe." I replied.

"And you know Aurora and I are as pigheaded as each other. Gerard, Stark, Yannick and Kellan will be joining us and Aurora assures me everything will be fine." said Eric.

"Thank you, I was so scared to do this alone." I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Please don't cry my Sookie, you know how I hate to see you cry. I would not have come if I thought it would upset you." said Eric.

"No, they are tears of happiness I promise. Tell me how things are going at the summit?" I asked trying to calm him.

"There has been an interesting development come to light, Kellan and the Ancient Pythoness are old acquaintances." said Eric.

"I knew I'd miss all the fun, is everyone behaving?" I asked.

"We are all fine and I care more how you are feeling, are they treating you well?" asked Eric.

"I feel strong and calm, Echo was right. As soon as I arrived in the Fae realm, everything just settled somehow, Niall has gone above and beyond, I could want for nothing." I replied.

"I am glad, has Rahni Jay been by to check in on you?" asked Eric.

"Yes, she gave me a tour of the palace and she is going to be one of my guides through child birth. I'm not sure how she feels about it though, She was acting a little strange the last time she stopped by." I said.

"I'm sure she is just concerned as we all are." said Eric.

"I'm sure your right, I just miss you all so much. I want to close my eyes and have this all be over, I can't wait until you and I are snuggling in each other's arms, watching our sons sleep soundly in their crib." I said.

"We will have that and much more, sooner than you think my amazing lover. You are strong and brave, you will protect our sons until they are in this world then I will protect you all." said Eric.

"I love you." I said

"As I love you, I must go now lover, the death dealer calls me. Be brave and we will be here as soon as we can." replied Eric as the haze drifted away.

I went back to my chair and looked out the window as a smile dressed my face, all my dreams where coming true. I had a man / vampire I could not love more if I tried. He was going to be with me when our sons were born and we'd return to a family that loved us. Things may have been bad for a while in my life but I wouldn't change any of it, if it changed what I had now.

Eric's POV

As I was telling Sookie I loved her, I felt Aurora's call, she was waiting of me just outside the door where she'd left me. Without a word being spoken the same hideous feeling feel over me and I was racing back towards my body. I was able to keep conscious this time and I was thankful for it. The last thing I need was a roof full of sups seeing me faint like a weak human. Aurora rose from Stark's lap and asked Godric for his wrist, she bite gently and went very still as she drank. I'm sure she took no where what she needed, but I watched as she cleaned the wound and thanked Godric for his help. The next few moments where unsettling for a few reasons, the most important was there was something going on that Aurora wasn't telling me. Bastian, Yannick, Stark, Gerard and Kellan went deadly still as Aurora paced the roof top. There was a slight nod as Kellan vanished for a minute or two before returning and nodding to Aurora that whatever she'd asked him to do was done. Bastian moved to Godric's side and also nodded in Aurora's direction, then it was Gerard and Yannick's turn to vanish for a moment and return as quickly as the demon had. As I studied the scene if front of me I was startled by the Pythoness.

"Someone should be expecting their final death very soon." said the Ancient Pythoness.

"Do you know who?" I asked

"As I said before Viking, they are hidden from my sight, but I see a battle in the goddess's future and the death I see is not someone from your nest, but someone close to it." said the Pythoness.

I was about to asked another question but as always De Castro made his presence known at the worst time.

Aurora's POV

As soon as we arrived in the Fae realm I sensed battle. I sent Eric on his way to find Sookie while I investigated the scent of blood. I didn't expect to find Niall and his palace guard in the thick of battle. The Fae prince was losing numbers in the small time I watched over them and then my sight caught that traitorous bitch. I may not have known what was going on but I could see evil when I saw it. I summoned all the strength I could in this form and sent a energy burst toward the line of Fae that were attacking Niall and his guards. Five or six fell to their death instantly and the rest were stunned enough for Niall and his guards to get the upper hand, like all cowards the moment the battle became even they fled.

I watched the Fae prince check over his wounded before I made my way down to the battle field.

"So this is what you've been hiding from us?" I said.

"It was my battle to fight, it still is." said Niall.

"And Sookie, this is all about her isn't it?" I said.

"Unfortunately, yes." replied Niall.

"How did they get vampires and weres to battle for them?" I asked.

"Money, some for blood but I'm sure it was mostly money." replied Niall.

"And the vampire counsel? I'm sure money is not a motive for them?" I asked.

"If I am removed from my throne, the replacement would have ties to the vampire counsel. Power is the greatest motivator for any supernatural to side with one another." said Niall.

"You know I cannot stand aside and allow you to deal with this on your own now that Sookie is within this realm." I said.

"I understand, if there was any other way I would not have her here, but she would loss her life bring her children into the world if she were anywhere else. Not all that follow them are against our ways or even me, they have no choice. I would hate to lose any Fae that could be saved." said Niall.

"I understand, get all your people within the Palace grounds. I will send my gate keepers to protect you until I return. You may think you are trapping yourselves but I assure you no one will get past my gate keepers. You will be safe until I return and you know you will need to gather your strength for the battle to come. I will not have Sookie's children born into a world where the likes of that bitch takes breath." I said

"Agreed." replied Niall.

I called Eric to me and returned us to the human realm. I fed from Godric just enough to keep me agile and I would get what I needed later from Kellan when we connected him. I needed him more than ever now.

"_I can't believe it's true?"_ asked Stark.

"_Yes, my presence gave Niall the time he needs to gather his people, but I wish to give them the upper hand until we return to the Fae realm and teach traitors what our kind think of them. Kellan, we need the gate keepers in the Fae realm, tell them to kill anything and everything that __approaches__ the palace grounds until we arrive." _I said.

"_What am I to tell the tiger when I collect Aim and Lilin?"_ asked Kellan.

"_He already knows I will be sending for them, like you he saw what I saw. I didn't want Eric, Pam, and Godric finding out so I connected myself to you all so no explanations would be necessary. Since we will be removing the girls from Bon Temps get him to put the Wrath's and the Saxon's on patrol but make sure he keeps a close eye on them__.__ Mara and Lix can take things to far if __challenged__, the __brothers__ should divert some of __their__ attention." _ I said.

Kellan didn't waste a second as he teleported from the roof. There was still the matter of making sure Niall's palace was secure enough to withstand an attack.

"_Gerard, Yannick can you please do a sweep of Niall's palace. Keep hidden, I don't wish Sookie to worry and seeing you two will only allow her to think the worst."_ I asked.

Kellan was back before Gerard and Yannick left. How could I have been so distracted to let this get past me? I am not going to make the same mistake again. I'm sure she has no idea it was me that assisted Niall and I want it kept that way. For now it will be myself, my mates and Kellan that will know of her treachery. And when the time comes to thank her, I will hold nothing back. It's time some people learnt what Yannick and I are truly about.

**A/N**

I'd just like to thank Amy for all her amazing Beta help with this story... You are a ledgend, Carolinagirl96a.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Eric's POV

Those guys were up to something, I could tasted it. They were all back from doing whatever they were doing and just standing around like it was me they were waiting on.

"Are you going to share what that was all about?" I asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just rearranging the sups I left back in Bon Temps." replied Aurora.

"What happened in Bon Temps, should I send a cleaning crew?" I asked.

"Eric, calm down. The Wraths are just becoming restless and I paired them up with the Saxons to burn off a little built up energy." said Aurora.

"Bastian, is this true?" I asked.

"Brother, Mara and Lix are just as Aurora said. Stop thinking something's going to happen. Now that Aurora has other sups under her control she must tend to little issues like this." said Bastian.

This could be true. I had been assigning my Sheriff duties to Pam in the last few weeks. Maybe they were right and I was looking into everything too much. If something was wrong they'd let me know and we'd deal with it as a nest. I shook off my feelings and noticed the Pythoness and her hand maidens were leaving the roof.

"You are leaving us Ancient One?" I asked.

"The first trial is about to start, your presence will be required as well. Why don't you, Stan and Godric accompany me." said the Pythoness.

This was a great honour and Stan and Godric knew it. Aurora walked over and stood next to Alcide, while Pam told them a few dos and don'ts. As we all exited the staircase from the roof, we waited for the gawkers but thankfully the lobby was just about empty.

"It may be best if the goddess and her mates wait outside." said the Pythoness.

"If you think it best." I replied.

We were as safe as we could be escorting the Pythoness. We entered the first conference room, leaving Alcide, Aurora and her mates outside to keep watch. To my surprise Bastian followed us in, never leaving Godric's side for a second.

Alcide POV

I don't know why I needed to be here, the super squad could handle being door men. I was yawning for the fourth time when a small voice caught my attention.

"Mr, do you know where my mummy is?" asked a little three or four year old boy, holding an arm full of comic books.

"Sorry I don't little guy, where did you see her last?" I asked.

"She told me to stay here until she was finished working, but it's been forever." said the little boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Boston." said the little boy.

"What work does your mother do here at the hotel, Boston?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just goes with the scary men and comes back and we go." said Boston.

"What scary men?" I asked.

The little guy said 'like him' as he pointed to a vampire entering the conference room. That meant only one thing, his mother was a fucking blood donor. Who could leave a cute little kid like this just waiting around in a hotel full of vampires so she could get her rocks off with a vamp?

"Aurora is there anything you can do to help us out here?" I asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Come on, you have to have at least one super power that could find the kid's mum?" I asked.

"Are you a super hero? I like super heroes." said Boston.

"Yes little human, I'm like a super hero. What does your mother look like?" asked Aurora.

"Like a mummy." said Boston.

This got a laugh from Yannick, Gerard, Stark, Kellan and Aurora. The big bad death dealer actually got down on her knees in front of the little boy and gave him a wink before she spoke.

"I never had a mother, so I'll need your help. Can my friend and I touch you so we can us our super powers and try and help find you mother?" asked Aurora.

"Are they all super heroes?" asked Boston.

"You bet we are. Would you like to see one of my powers?" asked Kellan.

"Yes please Sir." said Boston.

Kellan knelt down next to Aurora and opened his hand palm up. A red flame shot out of his hand and turned into dragonfly before flying around Boston's head. While the child was distracted Aurora and Yannick quickly brushed their hands over his bare arms to get whatever they need to try and find his mother.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, as far as super powers go there really isn't one to find a human I have never had contact with. Best chance is all five of us shimmer and transport around the hotel trying to find her." said Aurora.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Keep the little shifter distracted." said Yannick.

"Shhh, mummy said we're not allowed to talk about that." said Boston.

"It ok little shifter, your secret is safe with us. Say with Alcide and we'll have a look for your mother." said Yannick.

Yannick almost shit himself when Boston lunged forward and hugged his legs. He looked down at the little boy and tussled his hair before he gave him a push in my direction. I sat on the floor and asked Boston if he could show me his comic books while the super squad went looking for his mum. Around thirty minutes had past and I wasn't the only one yawning. Boston's little eyes were struggling to say open as Aurora and the rest of them reappeared in front of us. She looked down at the little boy and closed her eyes for a moment before bending down and picking him up. To my surprise Boston wrapped his arms and legs around Aurora before resting his little head against her shoulder. She gave Gerard a nod and walked away with the little boy, stroking his back trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"What's left of her." said Gerard.

"Fuck, what happened to her?" I asked.

"From what we saw, there was a serious fight, she took out two vampires before they got her. She was dismembered and spread all around the room." said Yannick.

"Are you sure it's her?" I asked.

"The head we found it that of his mother. We don't know what to do now. From what Aurora and I collected from the child he has no other family, he and his mother where the last of their family." said Yannick.

"You would know more than us, can a shifter be handed over like a normal human child when their parents have ended?" asked Stark.

"I'm sure it happens, but weres take in children from families that have lost their parents." I said.

"So you could find him a home?" asked Kellan.

"I don't know, weres are different from shifters." I said.

"We cannot just leave the child, can we?" asked Gerard.

"Hell no, I'll keep him with me tonight and we'll try and find somewhere for him tomorrow. Who's going to tell him about his mother?" I asked.

"Aurora is doing it as we speak." said Stark.

That didn't sound good, how does a creature that deals in death tell a child his mother is gone and never coming back? Yannick walked in the direction Aurora had taken Boston and a short time later the three of them returned. Boston was now hugging Yannick for all he was worth and Aurora had rage in her eyes. She nodded to Gerard, Stark and Kellan, but before the four of them left Boston spoke.

"You're going to kill them good aren't you?" asked Boston.

"There will be nothing left of them little shifter, I promise to make them feel the same pain you are feeling now." said Aurora.

"Then you'll come back?" asked Boston.

"Then, I'll come back." said Aurora.

Yannick went to pass Boston to me but the little boy clung to him franticly and cried out no.

"Little shifter, we spoke about this. You stay with Alcide for a little while. We'll kill those who hurt your mother then we will return for you, we promised." said Yannick.

"But he's not a super hero, I want to stay with one of you." said Boston.

"Hey stop with those tears. He may not be a super hero, but he is one scary ass werewolf that could rip a vampire apart in seconds." said Kellan.

Boston whipped his tears and looked at me. To put the point across, I leant forward and snarled directly at the little shifter. He let a little smile cross his face before he put his arms out for me. I took the heart broken little body into my arms and whispered 'I bet Aurora makes them scream like babies when she finds them'.

"Good." said Boston as we watched Aurora shoot a power burst at the conference room doors shattering them into splinters.

Godric's POV

I had not missed the political power plays between our kind. For over fifty minutes we sat bored, listening to an English vampire ramble on about his right to hold power over an American vampire's children due to them originating from his home land. Bastian became tense just as the conference room door exploded. Aurora stood blade in hand scanning over every vampire in the room. Eric shot to his feet when every royal in the room readied themselves for battle.

"Aurora what is the meaning of this?" shouted Eric.

"Revenge. In this room is one or more vampires that have taken the life of a shifter and I have promise that shifter's child I in turn will take their lives." said Aurora.

Bastian shot to his feet snarling as he scanned the room. It was obvious to me Aurora had just filled him in on what had happened and he was as furious as she was.

"Stand up now cowards, you cannot hide from us." snarled Bastian.

"The second son of Godric is right. Perpetrators of this crime make yourselves known so you can defend yourselves. Do it now or I will do it for you." said the Pythoness.

Hushed whispers filled the room before five vampires from New York stood and announced it was them Aurora was looking for.

"You have one minute, declare your reason for ending the shifter." said the Pythoness.

"My name is John Randall. The shifter you speak of mated with my Elf, the child she carried is mine by right. We arranged a meeting and the shifter was meant to hand the child over, but she arrived alone and said the child was hers and we had no right to it. I gave her the option of surrendering the child or we would take her life, she choose the later." said the New York vampire.

"The child is now mine, do you make the same threat to me vermin?" snarled Aurora.

"What would you do with a half breed elf shifter? Returm it to me and I'll reward the Northman for your troubles." said John Randall.

"Sorry Randall, if you think I'm getting in the middle of this, you've lost your mind. You're on your own. This is between you and the death dealer, but be warned she doesn't fight fair." chuckled Eric.

"She has no right, it's mine by law." said Randall.

"Pam, what is it the humans say?" asked Aurora.

"Finders keepers losers weepers." Pam chuckled.

"Ancient Pythoness, is it not law the child is mine?" asked John Randall.

"Look at your rival John Randall. Ask any vampire in this room if they would stand with you in taking something as insignificant as a child from a death dealer. Most who value their lives would gladly give the child as tribute. You ended the shifter without council approval, this is now a matter between you and the death dealer." said the Pythoness.

"So no one will stand with me?" shouted John Randall.

I have never seen silence fall so quickly over a room of vampires before. The Pythoness was right, most would shower the death dealer with children if it kept her happy.

"Do you stand against me alone for your crimes or do you assign blame against your underlings as well?" asked Aurora.

"Have it your way, yes it was all five of us. Do you think you can take us all at once?" asked John Randall.

"Easily, but it is not only I that wish to see you suffer for your crime." said Aurora.

Yannick, Stark, Gerard and Kellan entered the room looking as enraged as Aurora. The four vampires standing with John Randall raced to the centre isle and begged for mercy declaring it was John Randall that gave the order to kill the shifter.

"It seems you stand alone John Randall, do you four that declare you were only following John Randall orders promise to pay retribution to the child that is left motherless?" asked the Pythoness.

They all promise yes as Aurora started toward the New York vampire.

Not one vampire moved as John Randall begged for help. Aurora was not in the mood for a long drawn out fight. She simply threw her blade, catching the vampire in the throat and impaling him against the wall. His screams were blood curdling. Aurora kept her distance, extending her wings and creating two fire balls, one in each hand. The first was directed at the vampire's legs turning them into ash instantly. His screams were becoming gurgled from the sliver blade burning into his throat. The second fire ball took out half John Randall's face. Aurora began smirking as I heard a bow string stretch, followed by the sound of an arrow flying directly into John Randall's chest just next to his heart. The silver arrow began burning away at the vampire's chest instantly. His eyes began to fog over just as Yannick's blade came flying through the room to implant it's self in the centre of John Randall's face. This was a horrific way to die for a vampire. I heard a little voice call Aurora's name as she spun around on her heels to face the door way,There stood Alcide with a little boy in his arms. As soon as the child saw Aurora, he jumped free of Alcide's arms and raced towards her. Without a thought Aurora bent down and scooped up the child holding him close.

"It that the scary man who killed my mummy?" asked the child.

"Yes, but not all vampires are bad. You know that don't you?" asked Aurora.

"All the ones I've seen have been." said the child.

"I know a couple that are as special as me and the other super heroes, would you like to meet one?" asked Aurora.

"Ok." said the child.

When Aurora called my name, I was overcome with emotions. Of all the vampires she could have introduced the child to first it was me. I rose slowly calming my face as I approached Aurora and the child.

"Boston, I'd like you to meet my friend Godric. He is a vampire and he risked his life to save mine not that long ago." said Aurora.

"Really, why?" asked Boston.

"Because she is special is she not? When you have someone special in your life like Aurora you do everything you can to keep them safe." I said.

"But she's a super hero." said Boston.

"Even super heroes need saving sometime." I replied.

"My mummy said I was special." said Boston.

"I can see your mother was right, you are very special indeed." I said.

"Am I as special as Aurora?" asked Boston.

"I think to us you might just be." I replied.

When Kellan hurled a ball of black fire toward what was left of John Randall ending his life, the child jumped from Aurora's arms towards me, grabbing for my neck. I wrapped my arms around the tiny shifter and told him I would protect him as if he was one on my own sons. When his tiny voice said 'promise' my heart actually clenched.

"I promise. Would you like to come outside with me and meet your kind of big brothers?" I asked.

His little head lifted from my shoulder as he asked 'really?' excitedly.

"Really." I said.

I walked slowly from the conference room and exited the lobby. The smell of dead vampire was filling the air and I didn't want the child scared more than he already was. Bastian, Eric, Pam, and Stan followed us.

"The tall blonde vampire is Eric and the brunette is Bastian. They are my sons." I told Boston.

"What's brunette?" asked Boston.

"It means brown hair like mine." said Bastian.

"And yous are nice like Godric?" asked Boston.

"We try to be." said Eric.

"Who are they?" Boston asked as he point to Pam and Stan.

"That is Pam my child and the other is Stan. He is our friend as well as a King." said Eric.

"A for real king." asked Boston.

"That I am little shifter, I have a crown and everything." said Stan.

"Can I see it one day?" asked Boston.

"Not only can you see it, I'll let you wear it." said Stan.

"Then I'd be really really special." said Boston.

"I think you little one have already become a really really special one. If it's ok with Godric, any time you like you can come and be prince of my kingdom." said Stan.

"Can I?" asked Boston.

"Anytime you like." I replied.

I don't know what it was about this child but he seemed to have us all wrapped around his little finger. With everything that had happened tonight he should have been a mess, but he held back the tears and clung to my neck like it was the safest place on earth and if I was being honest it felt perfect to have him there.

Aurora and the other joined us outside, as Bastian asked Boston if he'd like to see his wings and go flying. When his little eyes looked at me and asked could he, my heart clench again.

"Of course, but Bastian low and slow." I ordered.

"Of course father." replied Bastian.

Boston turned in my arms as Bastian removed his shirt and extended his wings. The little shifter clapped his hands with excitement as Bastian took him from my arms and lifted off into the sky.

I watched them closely as Bastian slowly circled the front carpark of the hotel.

"Now that the little shifter is pre occupied, Alcide any luck with a family that could care for him?" asked Gerard.

"Sorry no, I'd take him myself but I live alone and that's no place for a kid." said Alcide.

"I could keep him." I said.

"Godric, this is a great responsibility, do you even know how to take care of a human child?" asked Aurora.

"Sookie will be returning shortly, and I could learn quickly, he could have a family with us. There is also the mail men for guidance." I replied.

"He's right, at least with us he'd be safe and with the variety of sups we have around, he'll be well cared for. Quinn could help greatly." said Kellan.

"Would he even want to stay with us? His sudden attachment to us could just be the shock of losing his mother. We have to think about things like school and sports, can we care for a child giving him everything he needs?" asked Gerard.

"We could research and take turns, if humans could do it why couldn't we? He has no one now right, why not us? asked Pam.

As we all considered the child's future, Bastian landed and walked over to hand Boston back to me.

"Do you know my big brother Bastian is a super hero just like Aurora?" asked Boston.

"I do." I replied.

"What can you do Eric?"asked Boston.

"I don't have wings like Bastian, but I can fly too." said Eric as he lifted off the ground slightly.

"This is so cool, both my big brothers can fly." said Boston.

"Little shifter, we were just talking. Now that your mother is gone would you like to stay with Godric and us or is there somewhere else you'd, like us to take you?" asked Yannick.

"I thought you said you were going to take care of me like a daddy?" asked Boston.

"I'd like to, but only if you want to." I asked.

"I like you." said Boston.

"And I like you." I replied.

"So I can stay?" asked Boston.

"You can stay." I said.

The little shifter kissed my check before he climbed down and stood next to me holding my hand.

"Ok, now that we are keeping you, I'm sure I've read somewhere we are supposed to feed little shifter." joked Pam.

"Of course you have to feed me, I won't grow if you don't feed me." said Boston.

"But you are so cute this size. I might just sit you on the end of my coffin like a human does teddy bears." said Pam.

"I'll still be cute if you feed me. Do you really sleep in a coffin, can I sleep in a coffin too?." asked Boston.

"Only sometimes and if you want a coffin for a bed I think I can arrange that, little boys like pink right?" asked Pam.

"No silly, boys like blue." said Boston.

"Come on let's find you food before you go to bed, but I'm sure little boys like pink." said Pam as she stretched out her hand Boston.

He looked up at me and I told him it was ok as he grabbed Pam's hand the two walked off deep in discussion about how blue was for boys and pink was for girls.

Pam and Boston had been gone for close to half an hour and we decided to meet them back at our rooms. Eric called Pam telling her where to meet us and laughed as he hung up the phone.

"I will not be held responsible for Pam spoiling that child." said Eric.

"What has she done?" I asked.

"Let's just say there is now a McDonald's open serving breakfast." replied Eric

"Wait until your sons are born, she has already began collecting nursery item for those two." joked Aurora.

"Maybe Boston is my blessing, he will keep Pam occupied and give Sookie and I a chance to decorate ourselves." laughed Eric.

We were back at our rooms and it was decided, Alcide would share with me just in case Boston woke early and needed someone to take him down stairs for breakfast. We may have been able to day walk but there was no way we could let the other vampires at the summit find out. Aurora made some changes to her room. The beds they'd supplied didn't even come close to allowing all six of them sleep together. We decided to keep the doors between our room open just in case Boston went looking for anyone of us. We were sure the loss of his mother was going to hit him at some point and we were not sure which one of us he'd go to for comfort. Pam arrived a short while later with three bags for fast food and two large gift shop bags. She gave one of the fast food bags to Alcide and placed the other two in the small fridge in my room. Boston had his arms full of his comic book and I'm sure every toy McDonald's had in stock.

"Godric, do you know Pam is rich." said Boston.

"How have you come to that conclusion little one?" I asked.

"When I couldn't decided what toy I wanted with my breakfast she said I could have them all." smile the little shifter.

"I can see, tomorrow we'll arrange to get the rest of your things from home so you can add that pile to the rest of your toys." I said.

"I don't have any more." said Boston.

"What do you mean Boston?" asked Aurora.

"Mummy said it wasn't safe to stay in one place to long so we moved a lot and she didn't have to money to buy many things." said Boston.

"I'm sure she did the best she could, now you're with us. Aurora is building a new house and you can have you very own room with as many toys as you want, and if you think Pam's rich wait until you see what we buy you." said Stark and he picked up the little shifter and fell back onto the bed. While Boston laughed and got himself comfortable, Stark removed his shirt and extended his wings laying on his side and flicking through one of Boston's comic books.

"You have wings like Bastian?" said Boston as he lifted the wings laying closest to him.

"So does Aurora, Yannick, Gerard and our other mate Quinn who's at home. You'll like him he's a weretiger." said Stark.

"Weres don't have wings." said Boston.

"This one does, he's special like you." said Kellan as he laid down next to Boston.

"Do you have wings?" asked Boston.

"No, but I have something better." said Kellan as he removed his contacts and verniers.

The little shifter studied the demon closely for a moment before he leant over and touched Kellan's pointed teeth.

"Cool, will I get teeth like that now I'm Godric little boy?" asked Boston.

"Maybe if you're lucky, now isn't it time for little shifters to go to bed?" said Aurora.

"But I don't have any pajamas." said Boston.

"Oh yes you do." said Pam as she picked up one of the gift shop bags she'd brought in with her.

"There's a tooth brush and tooth paste in there, if you want teeth like Kellan you better get to brushing." said Pam.

Boston launched off the bed grabbing the bag from Pam as he raced into the bathroom.

"See this isn't so hard." said Pam.

"Wait until he throws a tantrum, then let's see who thinks it's easy then." said Alcide.

"Please, I've been present for one of Aurora's tantrums I don't think a little shifter is anything to worry about." said Pam

"Ok, I'll just wait and see." laughed Alcide as he threw his wrappers in the bin and said good night to us all.

Boston raced into the room shortly after Alcide exited wearing his blue and black stripped pajamas, asking everyone if he'd cleaned his teeth ok to be like Kellan.

"They're perfect, now why don't you go hop into bed in our room over there and I'll be in later. Alcide is already in there so you won't be alone." I said.

"I get my own bed?" asked Boston.

"It's in there waiting for you." I said as the little shifter raced towards me kissing me on the check and racing off to find his own bed.

I waited ten minutes before I went in to check on him. He was laying on his bed looking out the window listening to Alcide snore.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"My mummy's never going to tuck me in again is she?" said the little shifter.

"No my son she isn't." I said as tears streamed down his little face.

I lowered to my knees and rested my head against his pillow.

"If you like I can stay with you until you fall asleep." I asked.

"And you'll be here when I wake up?" asked Boston.

"Just in that bed over there, I promise." I said as I pointed to my bed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it close to his face as he closed his eyes and said thank you. I had never been a father in my human life, I was changed before that could happen. But I was getting a second chance now and I would not fail. I was not lying when I told the little shifter I would protect him like my own son. I was selfish when I took my life last time, thinking of only me, but now I have Boston in my life. I would not leave his side unless someone removed me from it. And I promise you that would be one hell of a fight.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kellan's POV

I'd been a sleep for around four hours when Gerard pulled me from my slumber. Stark, Yannick and Aurora were standing in the middle of the room talking quietly with Alcide and Bastian.

"What am I to tell them if they wake before you return?" said Yannick.

"Just inform them we have left the area to feed." said Stark.

"And why would Bastian and I remain behind?" asked Yannick.

"Eric would expect nothing less, he knows we would not leave them unprotected. It is Godric you have to be concerned with. He is everything we expected in a leader and more, he will suspect we are up to something the minute he wakes and realise we are not close." said Aurora.

"We are wasting time, I will handle my father and brother. Do what you must and return to us safely little dove." said Bastian.

"Are you ready Kellan?" asked Aurora as she looked in my direction.

"Can I ask for what?" I replied.

"Niall's spies have found where the earth Fae are hiding. They have taken up with the water Fae against Niall, and I think it only far we show them what happens when fools align themselves with fools." snarled Aurora.

I couldn't think of another reason to be woken early for. My blood was still burning hot awaiting the moment Aurora and I completed our connection and the idea of releasing a little built up energy sounded perfect to me. As soon as my feet hit the floor we were entering the Fae realm.

Echo's POV

When Quinn came to me telling me it was time for me to return to the Fae realm, I felt shame thinking I had not reached the goddess's expectations.

"I can do better tiger, please asked the goddess to give me another chance." I pleaded.

"I think you've taken one too many hits to the head fairy, Aurora is not sending you back because you did something wrong. She's about to kick someone's arse and she asked for you to fight with them." said Quinn.

"The goddess called for me to fight at her side?" I asked.

"Am I speaking too fast for you? Keep this to yourself and if asked you're simply going back to check on Sookie for Eric. Aurora said you are to meet her at the place she gave you your limp." said Quinn.

I didn't need to be told twice where she meant. I gave the tiger a nod to let him know I understood before making my excuse to the other Fae and entering my home realm. It had been no more then ten minutes since the tiger had given me my orders and I'd arrived at the tree where Aurora and I first battled. I kept my guard up, scanning the area. It was deadly quiet. I'd expected there to be at least two or three fae protecting the gate, but the longer I waited the more I came to realise Niall must have removed all his guards or worse they had fallen to our enemies.

I was about to do a quick area sweep to confirm my suspicion, when Aurora, Gerard, Stark and Kellan arrived.

"Are we alone Echo?" asked Aurora.

"I have seen no one else. I was about to scan the area just as you arrived." I replied.

Aurora gave Gerard and Stark a quick glance as they vanished from sight. Kellan moved to stand at Aurora side as she addressed me again.

"I had Niall call all his people within the palace walls. Aim and Lilin have keep the perimeter safe but I think it's time to bring a little pain to our enemies." said Aurora.

"Fairy you must understand we do not intend to make our presence known, you will be the only creature our enemies will see this day, our attacks will be fast and lethal. We need to know you can handle seeing your own kind slaughtered, while it is you the enemy sees." said Kellan.

"The day they took sides against my prince and people they no longer became a concern to me. Tell me what you need me to do, but know they will be ready for an attack. Finding a weak spot in their strong hold will not be an easy one." I said.

"That is not something we have to worry about, we intend on having you walk straight up to the front door and knocking." said Aurora.

Before I could ask more about Aurora intentions Gerard and Stark returned. The four creatures infront of me became excited with the battle to come. Gerard told me the exact position of our enemies hiding place, I was given free rein on how I intended to make my presence know. The only thing they assured me of was they would not let any harm come to me, and that was all I needed. I wasted no time in popping half a mile from the main entrance to there camp. Any closer and I'd be seen within seconds. I removed my sword from it holder and stepped out from the brush onto the path making my presence known. I had only been walking a mere thirty seconds when an arrow struck the ground at my feet.

"Do you come to join us sky fairy or it is your intention to die this day?" said a voice from the trees.

"Actually water fairy I come to except your surrender or deliver your death." I snarled.

"One sky fairy against twenty water fae, I think I feel safe enough not to drop at my knees this second." laughed the voice from the trees.

"I see the water fae are as foolish as ever, do you even know who I am?" I said.

"It makes no difference, you're all going to die along with your prince and the abomination he keeps hidden in his palace." said the voice from the trees.

I didn't need to ask to whom he was talking about and after the first ear slipping scream neither did Aurora, Stark, Kellan or Gerard, they had began there attack and they weren't being merciful about causing their victims pain.

"So you do not come alone you coward, your death will be slow and painful." said the water fairy as he and three others emerged from the trees.

Before he was directly in front of me two of his companions where ripped in two and their bodies thrown at his feet.

"Who are you and how are you doing this?" said the water fairy.

He and his remaining companion stood back to back waiting for the next attack as they listened to their people being slaughtered.

"Now what was that again about one sky fae and twenty water?" I teased.

"You are no mere sky fae, but do what you will to us we are only one of a large number of cells hidden within Niall's lands." snarled the water fairy.

"Then you'll just be one of my stops. There could be five or fifty hidden camps like this. You will all end the same way, screaming for your lives." I replied.

As the water fairy was about to reply a black gust of smoke raced past me and sliced the water fairy's companion clear in two. The last remaining water fairy from this camp stood covered in his companion's blood as the black smoke danced around my body. I raised my blade to end his life but Aurora's voice whispered in my head.

"_He must live to tell the others of your victory__. You__ my dear friend just became the monster the water and earth fae will tell __their__ children of. One Sky Fairy that has the ability to slaughter his victims without raising his blade." _said Aurora.

"Today is your lucky day, now run off like a good little water mark and tell the others I'm coming for them." I said as the fairy dropped his sword and vanished from sight.

As soon as he was gone Aurora, Stark, Kellan and Gerard appeared in front of me.

"All hail the freaky fairy." joked Stark.

"How the hell did you do all of that without beginning seen?" I asked.

"Aurora was the only one to go weird smoke affect, we just simply attacked at full speed. They were dead before they saw us coming, bada ding bada doom as Pam would say." said Kellan.

"And the reason for giving me all the victory?" I asked.

"Giving that traitorous bitch another creature to fear, I have only just began with her. Before this is all over our old friend is going to meet my truest nature and what's left of her will remind others what happens when they stand against a god." said Aurora.

Sookie's POV

Rahni Jay and I were sitting in the main library when a warming sensation swept over me. I closed my eyes and drank in the feeling. I was almost angry when a knock at the door made me open my eyes and let go of the first comfort I'd felt since coming to the Fae realm, but when I saw them strolling through the doorway like it was a every day thing, I struggled to my feet and waddled as fast as I could to my waiting visitors. Stark raced forward and lifted me up into his strong arms kissing my forehead as he spun us around.

"You're not our little fairy any more I see." joked Stark.

"Hey no making fun of the pregnant hybrid." I laughed back.

"My turn." said Gerard as he took me from Stark's arms and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I'll deny this if you ever tell the Viking, but I have missed you terribly Sookie." said Gerard.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said.

"May I kiss the mother to be?" asked Kellan as Gerard lowered me to my feet.

I smiled at the demon as he lowered to his knees in front of me and took my hands in his.

"I may not have known you as long as the others Lady Stackhouse, but your light is greatly missed." said Kellan as he kissed both my hands and stepped out of the way for Aurora.

She looked at Rahni Jay and asked if we could have a moment. Rahni Jay said of course and we stood silent until it was just the five of us in the room.

"How are you my sister?" asked Aurora.

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned in how you're doing?" I asked.

"Stronger than ever, but as the others said we've missed you greatly." said Aurora.

"I miss you all as well, what brings you to my side of town?" I asked.

How I missed these guys, they all stood looking at me confused.

"Ok, what are they feeding you, you're not making any sense?" asked Stark

"It's a human saying, it means why have you come to visit?" I said

"Do we need a reason?" asked Gerard.

"Never, how long can you stay for?" I asked.

"Just minutes, we haven't told anyone where we are. Humans call it sneaking away I think?" said Gerard.

"Well you can sneak away to visit any time you want. How is everyone?" I asked.

"Don't you mean how is Eric?" joked Stark.

"Ok, yes I meant how is Eric?" I laughed.

"Moody and mopping around, but Godric's new child has brightened his day." said Stark.

"Hold your horses mister, Godric made another vampire?" I asked.

"No, Boston's not a vampire. He's mostly human." said Gerard.

"Godric's got a human son now, do I want to know how?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about. The child's mother was killed and he need a home and a parent, Godric stepped up." said Kellan

"How old is he?" I asked.

"We believe four, but he is very advance for his age." said Aurora.

"You have to make sure he eats healthy meals three times a day." I said.

"Sookie, we will keep him breathing until you get home and tell us what to do." joked Stark.

"I'm sorry but it's time for us to leave, we will return as soon as we can little sister." said Aurora as she stepped forward and kissed my forehead.

I said good bye to everyone and watched them vanish from the room, as I imagined Pam buying everything she could get her hands on for our new little nest mate.

Godric's POV

My first thought when I woke was of Boston. I looked over to his bed and noticed it was empty. I fought the panic that hit me suddenly at the sight of the empty bed and pulled on my shirt to go in search of my new son. As soon as I entered Aurora's room I found Boston sitting on the end of their bed reading a comic to Yannick, while Aurora, Stark, Bastian, Kellan and Gerard laid silent watching them. I walked past them tussling Boston hair to sit with Alcide when my fangs elongated at the scent of battle and blood, I kept my mouth closed not wanting to scare Boston as I made eye contact with Aurora.

She knew instantly I could sense the blood they'd tried to wash away, but she ignored my stares and snuggled closer to Kellan wrapping his arms around her. Ten minutes past and we all stayed silent, watching Boston tell Yannick about the super heroes in his comic.

"Ok little Boss man, it's time for you and I to take a trip down stairs and get some food." said Alcide.

"But I want to wait until we all go down." said Boston.

"We don't eat like you do little shifter and if you don't start growing Pam will keep her promise and put you on the end of her coffin." said Yannick.

"She won't she likes me too much. She said she was going to make you all go shopping with us today so we can make me shiny and new." laughed Boston.

"I'll make you a deal, you go eat with Alcide and not only will we go clothes shopping, but we can also find a store that sells your comics and we can get you some more." I said.

I couldn't hide the smile as I watched Boston launch off the bed and race back into our room to get changed. He had been in there no longer than three minutes before he came racing back and telling Alcide to hurry up.

"We've been told you have to eat heath little shifter." said Kellan.

"I'll eat something green I promise." was all Boston said as he dragged Alcide out the door.

I rose to my feet and looked out the door to make sure Boston was out of ear shot before I closed the door as stared directly at Aurora.

"Are you going to make me ask?" I asked Aurora.

"There isn't anything to tell really." said Aurora.

"Did Boston see anything that would have scared him. Tell me who attacked my son and I'll end every vampire from their line." I snarled.

"Your good but not that good vampire, take a moment and calm yourself." said Gerard.

How did they expect me to calm down, I paced the room twice before I understood what Gerard was trying to tell me, It wasn't vampire blood but fairy I could smell on them.

"How, where?" I asked.

"What we are about to tell you must remain between us, if you think you will be unable to keep this from Eric or Pam there will be no point to this conversation continuing." said Yannick.

"I can assure you and Bastian will confirm, my children only know what I want them to know." I replied.

Bastian chuckled as he rose from the bed to stand infront of the closed door that lead into Eric and Pam's room.

"We took a little trip into the Fae realm." said Aurora.

"And you were attacked, is Sookie ok?" I asked.

"It was more like us doing the attacking, the water and earth Fae are moving against Niall. We just gave them a little preview of what's to come if they move on the sky Fae palace. We have Aim and Lilin guarding the perimeter so Sookie is in no danger from external attack." said Gerard.

"External attack, meaning there is someone within the palace walls we should be concerned about?" I asked.

"It seems Niall as well as ourselves have a traitor within our mist?" said Stark.

Before I could ask who, we all heard Pam and Eric approaching the room door,Their timing couldn't have been worse but Aurora was right. The last thing we needed at that moment was to have Eric going crazy over trying to kill someone who may or may not want to harm Sookie. There was no doubt Aurora would not have left Sookie in the Fae realm if she didn't think is was safe for the time being.

Eric's POV

It had been to long since I'd seen my beautiful bonded. I was even starting to smell her as I entered Aurora's room. It wouldn't be long now and I could take in her perfect scent for real. Pam was overly excited about taking the little shifter on a shopping adventure and unfortunately for the rest of us, there was a three hour wait until we were required for anything to do with the summit.

"Stop sulking, this will be excellent practice for when you must shop for your own sons." said Pam.

"Please, when would a time come that you wouldn't jump at the opportunity to shop. I can see my sons reaching their twenties before you'd allow anyone to interfere with your prada plans." I said.

"That may have been true before, but I have Boston to think about now as well as decorating my new room at the compound." snapped Pam.

Before our light jesting could become anything more, Boston and Alcide retuned from dinner and the pushy little shifter declared it was time for shopping. Pam took the little shifter into his room to dress in the clothes she'd brought him the night before. As I was about to ask Aurora when we could go back to the Fae realm to visit Sookie someone knocked on our door. Godric closed the door leading to the room Pam and Boston where in as Bastian answered the door.

There standing in our door way was Grace and two vampires that could only be used for enforcing.

"May we enter?" asked Grace.

"If you must." said Bastian.

As Grace and the two enforcers entered the room Yannick became uneasy and tense. He kept looking at the door that lead to the room Pam and Boston were in and this also made Godric alert.

"My master wishes for your nest to join him for dinner. We have been advised of some of your feeding requirements and the necessary measures have been taken to accommodate your needs." said Grace.

"Please let Kaius know we are grateful, but we have already made plans for our evening." said Godric.

"I'm sure it's nothing that can't be changed. My master has gone to great lengths to accommodate the death dealers." replied Grace.

"And we are grateful, but as I said we have already made plans. In the future if Kaius wishes to see us maybe it would be advantageous to inquire before thinking we would be sitting around with nothing to do." said Godric.

"May I ask what is so important that you'd refuse this great honour?" asked Grace.

"If you must know we are taking my son shopping." replied Godric.

"You refuse a vampire elders call for a human you just acquired?" said Grace.

"You have known of me a long time Grace, think carefully of your next words. I maybe part of a nest that holds death dealers, but I am older than even your mighty master and would not think twice about removing your head from your shoulders for insulting me." snarled Godric.

My father may be quiet and small in stature, but he is the most fierce vampire I have ever met. Many run just at the whispers of his name. This stupid child was about to get a lesson in manners and I looked forwarded to watching it.

"Please you misunderstand, I was merely trying to work out a plan that could allow you to both see my master and fulfil your previous plans." said Grace.

"And as humans say shit smells like roses, Kaius has warned you after our last encounter I'm sure. You pushed and I pushed back, take your attempt at looking fierce and run back to your master and tell him, he is more than welcome to accompany us but as far as us going to him we are sorry but our plans stand." said Godric as Bastian opened the door awaiting our guests to leave.

As soon as Pam heard our room door closed she let Boston back into our room and we all stood silent for what felt like hours. As we all expected, a mere five minutes later our room phone was ringing and we all waited as Pam answered the phone hitting the speaker button so we could all hear.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, it has been close to fifty years since I have spoken your name. How is life with the Northman?" said Kaius.

"Perfect as always, Elder. How can I help you this evening?" replied Pam.

"I am ringing to accept the invitation Godric has passed forward through my child." said Kaius.

"Of course, we will be down in the main lobby in fifteen minutes Elder, if you'd like to join us there?" said Pam.

"Excellent, Grace will be accompanying me. Allow us to arrange transport to the closest department store." said Kaius.

"That is very gracious of you Elder, we look forward to our evening together." said Pam as she hung up the phone.

"What do you think all this is about? I'm not comfortable having our little brother around that vicious piece of crap he calls his child" said Bastian.

"I agree, I think it best Boston stays close to Aurora and Yannick while she is near." said Godric.

Aurora and Yannick gave a nod and we all knew they'd destroy any one that tried to hurt our little shifter.

"Is it necessary for me to join you tonight? There are a couple of weres I'd like to catch up with to see if I can get any information while I'm in the area?" said Alcide.

"Of course, but please call if you think you are in any danger." said Godric.

Alcide said 'you got it' as we all exited the room. Kellan picked up Boston and put him on his shoulders, the little shifter loved being up so high. His apprehension about being around other vampires seemed to wash away as he sat perched high on the demon's shoulders.

A short time later we were standing in the main lobby mere meters away from Kaius and his pit bull Grace.

"I am pleased you could accommodate us this evening Godric." said Kaius.

"As Pam said before, the pleasure is ours." replied Godric.

"I have our transport waiting out the front. Would you do me the honour of travelling with me Aurora?" asked Kaius.

"Thank you for the offer, but Kellan and I intend to give Boston his first teleporting lesson." replied Aurora.

Godric gave Aurora a thankful nod as she and Kellan stepped away from our group and vanished before the eyes of the vampire elder.

"Are you to going to refuse my offer Yannick?" asked Kaius.

"I will travel with whom Godric or Eric prefers, but if you are trying to have a moment with the dominate member in our group you have picked the wrong male mate." said Yannick.

"I was to believe after Aurora you are the next supernatural within her bonding to hold power?" replied Kaius.

"You information is incorrect vampire, the merman is the dominate male mate." said Yannick.

Kaius studied Gerard as the merman smirked and walk towards the second limo, as if to make a point. Stark put his arm around Pam giving me a wink and the two vanished before my eyes.

"Where has he taken my child?" I asked Bastian.

"This is taking far too long and Aurora and Kellan are attracting attention. Why should they wait while we decided who would go in what car. We have ten minutes to get our arses to the mall or Aurora is going to let Pam loose with your credit card." joked Bastian.

I was laughing as I climbed into the limo with Bastian and Gerard. The driver waited for Kaius, Grace, Godric and Yannick to get into the first vehicle before we disembarked.

The drive was a short one and thankfully we found the other half of our party waiting at the front entrance of the shopping complex. Boston was still perched high on Kellan's shoulders and he was pointing through the glass door at the stores he wished to visit.

As soon as we exited the vehicles Bastian replace Yannick at Godric's side and we entered my own personal hell. The super squad seemed to be having as much fun as Pam but for a whole different reason.

Boston's excitement was like electricity to them, every store we enter had more than one thing the little shifter wanted. Pam had finally found her shopping companion. I kept silent over their joy and kept a close eye on Kaius, as we followed behind.

"The child is very entertaining for the gods I see." said Kaius.

"That he is, we are blessed to have found him." replied Godric.

"Your cup defiantly runnith over of late." said Kaius.

"Are you jealous Kaius?" mocked Godric.

"Defiantly, anyone that said no under the circumstances would be lying." replied Kaius.

"We are fortunate. Are you going to keep beating around the bush or are you going to come straight out and tell me what your up to?" said Godric.

"Always two steps ahead aren't we? I know I have a reputation and most of it is greatly deserved. But I need you to know I had no part in the attempts to interfere with your nest." said Kaius.

"And why are we to believe you, someone on the council have plans to move against us?" said Godric.

"I have heard whispers, but I am no longer part of the main collective that controls the council. I forfeited most of my authority when I spoke up against Arthur to save my child Grace, she has many faults and most are what I gave her. She has lived a long life with no punishment for her actions and for this I am responsible." said Kaius.

"He asked for her final death?" replied Godric.

"She took the life of one of his blood donors. The human spoke against me and for that Grace took his life." said Kaius.

"As would any vampire child." said Godric.

Grace had been walking with her head hung low, but at the sound of Godric's words her head shot up and she stared directly at my maker.

"I knew I was right to come to you. Besides my Grace, I have never seen two children as devoted to their maker as your sons, Eric and Bastian. Times have changes and the old laws that governed our kind are being put aside for money and alliances. I believe the council is no longer truly run by vampires alone, I have to think of my life and that of my child. The time has come to take sides and if a war is coming Godric, I could not think of another vampire I'd trust with my life. " replied Kaius.

"You honour me greatly Kaius, but I still don't know what it is you want from me." said Godric.

"I just want you to know that you have an alliance on the council and when the time comes you can count on me. I know you are no fool and you must already be aware that if you and Eric fall there will be a war to end all wars to obtain the death dealers and their mates." said Kaius.

"We have considered that deeply, but what would be left of this realm and the vampires after Aurora and Yannick have take their revenge? Only a fool would risk so much." said Godric

"With great risk comes greater reward. I have heard it spoken that the vampire who claims the bonded of the Viking can control the female death dealer." replied Kaius.

I was controlling my rage, but it was true. If my father and I fell, who ever got to Sookie and my sons first could possibly hold them as leverage against Aurora. Bastian would fight until his last breath to remove the head of the creature responsible for our father's death as would I, but would Sookie's life be enough to control him. I knew my brother well and Sookie alone would not stop him in his revenge but my sons were another matter all together.

We all walked in silence for the next ten minutes thinking over everything Kaius had mentioned, I could feel my father pushing calm towards me. He, like I, have lived long lives and we both intended to keep it that way for another century or two.

It wasn't until Aurora let out an ear splitting scream and fell to the floor that I broke my silence.

"FUCK, why do females do this to themselves?" yelled Aurora.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." joked Gerard.

When Aurora reached up and grabbed his arm, the large merman cursed in three different languages before he too fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I ordered.

"Watch yourself Viking, it's not them, your little hybrid has gone into labour." said Yannick.

I froze as I watch Gerard trying to break the grip Aurora had on his arm. The connection was allowing him to feel everything she was and it look unbearable. I was only able to move my eyes to see Stark and Kellan telling Boston that our friend Sookie was having her babies and Aurora could either feel her pain or had some how taken it even though Sookie was current in the Fairy realm.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, this has to stop now. Eric get your shit together, Aurora is not letting go and I will not be the first male to go through labour do you fucking hear me?" screamed Gerard.

Boston was laughing as Kellan lowered him to the ground and he walked over and took my hand, I don't know how but when he pulled me toward Aurora my feet followed.

"You better hurry or the babies will be angry you're not there to say hello." said Boston.

I looked down at the little shifter and gave him a nod as Kellan and Stark moved on either side of me and we shimmered to the Fae realm. When my surroundings became clear we were in a large bedroom and there next to us on the floor was Aurora and Gerard still moaning in pain.

"Prepare yourself Eric, Sookie's about to enter the room." said Stark

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did the door to the room open and there stood my beautiful lover holding her stomach. Our eyes locked and and I knew this was right, there would be nothing that could stop me from being present at the birth of my sons. I raced to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Lover are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I feel a weird tightening in my stomach and our sons are moving around like Roman wrestlers." said Sookie.

"It seems most of the discomfort has befallen Aurora and she is kindly letting Gerard share her burden." I replied.

Just as Aurora screamed again I heard the door to the room open and four female fairies entered. They all seemed terrified to have us within the same walls as Sookie, but when Gerard screamed 'fuck' again it hit them what was happening.

"I am Franca, I presume you are the vampire father?" said the fairy.

"I am." I replied.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself vampire?" said Franca.

"That's not going to be a problem ladies, if he gets out of hand we're here to put him in place." said Kellan.

"Are you any safer Demon?" asked a small blonde fairy standing next to Franca.

"The only thing that will make me lose control is the goddess writhing in pain on the floor. Do you intent to do anything about that or are we going to just stand here until Sookie's children fall out onto the floor?" said Kellan.

"We can do nothing to help the goddess and for that we are sorry." said Franca.

"Great grand daughter of Niall it is time for you to bring your sons into the world." said the small blonde fairy.

Sookie held my hand tight as we walked over to the bed and she asked me to sit up against the headboard so she could lean against me. I did as she asked and held my breath as my lover climbed on the bed and leant her full weight against me.

Franca placed a white silk sheet over Sookie's hips and lower legs pulling her knees up right. Her discomfort became more visible as I tried to block out Aurora and Gerard's cursing in every language they knew.

Kellan lowered himself to the floor close to Aurora but not close enough to suffer the same fate as Gerard while Stark stood silently watching my every move. For once in my life I was grateful to be watched like a hawk.

The last thing I wanted was to lose control and hurt my reason for living.

"Sookie since the goddess is carrying most of your burden you must do all you can to push when you feel it's right." said Franca.

Sookie said ok as she started to push. This seemed to break the connection momentarily for Aurora causing my lover eminence pain, her screams where like silver knifes cutting through my flesh. Her little hand gripped mine with everything she had and I once again froze in panic. As soon as Sookie stopped pushing the pain subsided and returned to Aurora and in turn Gerard. My lover's small frame shivered and shook as she tried to compose herself, that was the moment I got my first hint of blood. It was sweeter than I could of ever imagined. When the silk sheet became stained, my fangs elongated and for a moment I thought of drinking that sweet blood, but as quickly as the sensation came it vanished. This was not just some fairy giving birth. This was my lover, my heart and she was bringing our sons into the world. Stark knew the second I did there was nothing that could make me lose control and hurt my Sookie. He gave me a respectful nod and moved towards Aurora.

Sookie's body was now covered in sweat and her breathing was sharp and weak. When she next pushed her back shot straight and her screams where choked back by sobs of agony.

My concentration was pulled from Sookie when Aurora scream in pain like I never heard before. Her grip holding Gerard's arm released as blood streamed from her eyes and her body began convulsing, her mates became frantic as her hands clenched into fists and I could heard her fingers breaking under the pressure.

"Something's wrong, get them out. Eric please get them out." screamed Sookie.

"Do something." I snarled at the Fairies.

"You heard the vampire get them out Aurora can't take much more of this." begged Stark.

"There is nothing we can do, it's all up to Sookie now." said Franca.

"Please Sookie, she can't take any more." pleaded Kellan.

My brave strong lover grit her teeth and pushed again. The four fairies circled around Sookie and place their hands on any bare skin they could find. I was sorry for what was happening to Aurora but at that moment I could see no other than my Sookie. She let out one mighty moan as Franca moved from her side to between my lover's legs and told Sookie she could see our first son's head. This seemed to give Sookie the strength she needed and again she pushed with all her might before collapsing against my chest as Franca lifted my eldest son from between Sookie's legs. Everything stopped as I took in the miraculous creature in front of me, he was perfection it's self. I was still lost in my son's face when Sookie again started pushing to bring our second son into the world. Franca handed our eldest over to the small blonde fairy while as she return to help Sookie.

"He's magnificent my lover, you are magnificent. Be strong, I know you can do this." I said as Sookie pushed for the last time bringing our second son into the world.

I held my bonded close as we watched the fae women clean our sons and hand them back to us. I was in Valhalla as I took in the sight of my lover laying against me hold a son in each arm.

"Eric, I'd like you to meet Valiant and Leif." purred Sookie.

"Leif?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" asked Sookie.

"I more than like it." I replied.

We watched our sons taking in their surroundings as Stark spoke.

"We wish to stay and help you celebrate your blessings but we must get Aurora back to Poseidon's kingdom, she is still unconscious." said Stark.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Sookie.

"She'll be fine I'm sure. You did a great thing Sookie, we are honoured to have been present." said Gerard as he scooped up Aurora and the four of them left the Fae realm.

The next few hours raced by as I watched my new family. My eldest son Leif was alert and strong. His perfect bright blue eyes raced around the room taking in everything he could. Valiant was more subdued. His eyes were just as bright as Leif's maybe even a little more, but he laid still and drifted in and out of sleep. I was a father now and I made a promise to myself that I would show Sookie daily how amazing I thought she was. There was nothing I wouldn't do for any of them. All I needed to put my heart at rest was to know Aurora had recovered completely.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Aurora's POV

The moment I woke I knew I was home in my father's kingdom. The scent of sea air filled my lungs and I felt stronger than ever. Stark's perfect strong arms were wrapped around me and I felt perfectly content. My mind was a little hazy... I remember feeling immense pain and shimmering to the Fae realm but after that it was small glimpses of faces and words.

This moment, this feeling was all I cared about. It was perfection. I could stay like this and be happy for quite some time. I had pushed and pushed, over and over again the last few weeks and I just couldn't push any more. I took in a deep breath and snuggled closer to my angel, wanting nothing to separate our connection.

As soon as I moved I could sense others in the room. Kellan and Gerard were close but not on the bed with Stark and I. Gerard pushed at my mind but I kept still, needing my perfect peace to last a little longer.

"She's coming around." said Gerard.

"She should have woken days ago." said Kellan.

"We are lucky she's waking at all, this never should have happened." mumbled Stark.

"Do we have to go back, when Yannick returns from checking in on Sookie? We could just not return and live the lives we were meant for." said Gerard.

"What of Quinn and Bastian?" asked Kellan.

"Yannick tells me they have made their choices. Echo believes the tiger could be seeing a human and Bastian, as true as his love is, will not leave Godric now Boston is in his life." said Gerard.

This should have upset me, but how could I refuse Quinn a life he wanted and needed if it was true? I knew deep within his heart all he ever wanted was a wife and a family. If I loved him how could I take that away?

"We cannot judge them; we have been gone for quite some time in their realm. It has been only days for us but to them months have passed." said Stark.

"Bullshit, I can judge. The sups that came to stand with us wait without falter, they know Aurora put herself in harm's way for the Viking's children and for this they love her more." said Kellan.

"As soon as Aurora is well enough we will return and do what we need to do. Yannick will return shortly; let's update my king on his daughter's progress, Kellan." said Gerard.

I heard Kellan and Gerard leave the room and was about to allow myself to slip back into slumber when Stark addressed me directly.

"Are you going to keep pretending you're asleep now their gone?" asked my Angel.

"I wasn't pretending; I just don't want this to be over yet." I replied.

"You scared me; I thought I was going to lose you. I have no problem lying like this now I know you have returned to us." said Stark.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Eight days, they say it was an aneurysm. Sookie would have died if you had not taken the symptoms. The pressure of giving birth ruptured the aneurysm and her death would have been instant." said Stark.

"She is well now?" I asked.

"Her and the children are well; I have been told Leif is a unsettled child and will not sleep or eat properly but he is strong and in no danger." said Stark.

"Have you not seen them for yourself?" I asked.

"Gerard, Kellan and I have not left this kingdom since we brought you here. Yannick checks in on them and the others but he returns as quickly as possible to be close to you." said Stark.

"And what they said about Quinn, do you believe it to be true?" I asked.

"I don't know my love, we have been gone for so long. When we return I have no doubt he will rejoin us as it should be." replied Stark.

"Gerard wishes to stay; what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I am happy as long as I'm with you, but I do miss the others." said Stark.

Hidden within his words were we can not leave them now. I shook out my wings and moved into a sitting position, pushing out to Gerard, Kellan, and Yannick.

The next twenty minutes were filled with words of love and joy that I had come back to them. My beautiful merman actually cried when he returned to the room and saw me sitting up and looking at him.

"I'm sorry I was asleep for so long and worried you all." I said.

"You never have to apologise to us, we knew you would not leave us." said Yannick.

"Thank you, now it's time for us to talk of our nest and returning to the human realm. But first, can someone explain why my connection with Bastian and Quinn is no where near as strong as my connection with you four? Being in father's realm should not dull the connection." I asked.

"We have been feeding you our blood around the clock to help with your recovery. "We have noticed the small break in the connection with Quinn and Bastian as well." said Stark.

"Ok, give me the full story. What has been happening while we have been away?" I asked.

"All of the sups have moved into the compound except Eric, Sookie and the children, they remain in the farm house. But we have a roster to keep it under surveillance at all times. Lilin and Aim have returned from the Fae realm,'but we had to put a rotation in place to help Niall when he needs it.' Echo keeps in close contact with the situation. Our traitor has been busy gathering her forces against Niall, but she keeps her attacks spaced with small raiding parties trying to find a weak spot in our defenses. Echo was part of the torching of two enemies captured and they fear our return, believing we are hiding awaiting them to make a mistake before we move against them. Sookie is well but she worries about you and her eldest son Leif; he is a troubled child, while Valiant remains quiet and content." said Yannick.

"Valiant?" I asked.

"She has honored us by naming one of her sons after our lost family member." said my father who had strolled in half way through Yannick's Intel about our nest.

"Have you seen him?" I asked.

"Not as yet, I thought we could go together once you have recovered fully. But I wish to make it known, I would welcome you to once again make this your home. Having you back has warmed my heart daughter." said my father.

I gave my father a smile and looked over all the faces in my room.

"I need to know what each of you desire; return to the human realm but make this our permit residence or we return to Bon Temps and make that our home?" I asked.

"As I said before, I'm wherever you are, but I do miss our nest mates." said Stark.

"I too miss our nest mates but I also miss our true home. I will go wherever you go but this will always be my true home." said Gerard.

"I prefer your father's kingdom, but think it best we return to the human realm until we know it will be safe for everyone we leave behind. What's a few years to all of us?" said Kellan.

"I think the demon is right; we return to the human realm and stay until the Viking's children are grown and we leave them with no enemies that may have arisen from our presence." said Yannick.

"I agree with Kellan and Yannick. Do you think it fair we give them the next fifty to a hundred years and then we ask if they wish to return with us?" I asked.

Everyone thought over my suggestion and agreed, so it was up to me to get my arse out of bed and get us back to the human realm.

Sookie's POV.

It was the fifth night or day in a row I had not had a wink of sleep; nothing Eric or I did made Leif sleep or calm down. We even asked Dr. Ludwig to come and check on him but she assured us medically there was nothing wrong with our eldest. I was about to start crying for the second time today when all of a sudden Leif let out a quiet purring sound and drifted off to sleep. Eric appeared at the nursery door amazed in the silence.

"What did you do?" asked Eric.

"I don't know, maybe he finally gave up. I don't really care, this is the first time I've had silence in months." I replied.

I was placing Leif in his bed next to Valiant when Bastian went rushing down the hallway and almost knocked Eric clean through the wall. It had been two weeks since we had seen him and to have him acting so weird was concerning. Eric got to his feet and told me to stay with the children as he rushed off after Bastian.

Only seconds past when I heard cries of joy and laughter. Eric called my name and I raced toward the back door, hopeful of what I'd find. My heart tightened in my chest when I saw Bastian hugging and kissing Aurora like his life depended on it. I had not laid eyes on my friend and saviour for close to seven months now. I knew time travelled differently in Poseidon's realm but it had been so long I almost forgot how beautiful she was. As soon as her magnificent green eyes met mine her smile overwhelmed me and I burst into tears.

"Are you not happy to see me little fairy?" asked Aurora.

I couldn't speak, I just started crying harder. She saved mine and my children's lives more than once and I missed her so terribly, it was all to much and I sank to my knees.

"Maybe we should leave and give Eric a moment to see what's wrong with the hybrid?" said Gerard.

Before I could control my actions, I screamed 'NO' and launched at Aurora wrapping my arms around her waist and crying uncontrollably.

She was back. I thanked every god I could think of and promised to go to church as often as I could for bringing my family home. Aurora brushed my hair from my face and lifted my chin so I was looking directly into her eyes.

"Are you in pain little fairy?" asked Aurora.

"You saved us." I sputtered through sobs.

I watched her smile at me kindly before she closed her eyes and returned my hug.

"Sometimes I think you saved all of us." whispered Aurora before she kissed my forehead.

I got myself under control and wiped away my tears. It was all going to be ok now; they had all come home. I stepped away from Aurora and hugged and kissed Kellan, Stark, and Gerard; my family was complete again.

When Pam emerged from the path between the compound and our home with Boston and Godric in tow, I watch the three of them brighten with the same excitement I felt. Boston raced towards Kellan and didn't even break stride as he jumped into the demon's arms.

"You came back! Yannick said you would but it's been so long. Look how big I am! I can climb the big tree in front of the gates all by myself." said the little boy, too excited to take a breath.

"You have grown, I look forward to seeing this mighty tree you have conquered." replied Kellan.

"Is Aurora ok now?" asked Boston.

"Ask her yourself, I'm sure she's missed you as much as you've missed her." said Kellan.

"Did you miss me? I asked daddy Godric every day if I could go visit when Yannick came back. But he said you were too sick to have visitors." asked Boston.

"I have missed you little shifter and your father was right, but soon I will take you to visit my father's kingdom, so you can see where we were." replied Aurora.

We all froze when we heard tires screeching in the driveway; I knew instantly who it was. Quinn had gone into Shreveport to collect my weekly shopping. The time Aurora had been away was hard on Quinn. He seemed to take another path from the rest of us. Instead of waiting, he seemed to give up and attempted to return to his old life. He was never able to leave for more than two or three days before he had to return to be close to Bastian; which I believe meant being close to Aurora. Jason had told me Quinn had been seen at Merlotte's a few times with a shifter and the two of them were close, causing Echo to challenge Quinn, telling him he had no honor. But Quinn just ignored the Fairy and said it was not him that left; I lost a little respect for Quinn that day. If Aurora had not done what she had, I and possibly my children would be dead, but he was in pain and family so I just let him do what he needed to do.

It was only minutes but it felt like hours as we waited for Quinn to get out of the car. Bastian started to approach his mate but to all our surprise, Quinn put the car in reverse and drove away. Just as Bastian was about to chase after Quinn, Aurora stopped him.

"Let him go, if he doesn't wish to see me we cannot make him." she said.

Aurora looked up into the sky for a moment as we all stood silent; thankfully Pam was Pam and moved things right along.

"Now that you're back from almost dying, things can finally start getting interesting again. Fangtasia could use the extra profit boost you four bring in, let's get prettied up and go remove the humans of their money." chuckled Pam.

"Sounds perfect to me." said Stark.

"Eric will you be joining us, it's been too long since you've scared the vermin?" asked Pam.

Eric looked at me and I could see that deep down he hungered to get his vampire on. In the last few months Eric had been amazing; never leaving my side unless he couldn't help it. He'd even taken to changing nappies like a pro; I could not refuse him this.

"Go on, make me proud and scare the shit out of a few vampires while you're there." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Eric with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure, Godric and Boston would you care to help me with the twins?" I asked.

"We would be honored. I was going to ask, it seems extremely quiet in there." said Godric.

"Prepare yourself, Leif is currently sleeping as soundly as his brother. I don't know why and I don't care, maybe tonight I can finally get some sleep and not feel like strangling my son." I replied.

"You wished to kill one of your children?" asked Gerard.

"I think all of us have thought about choking the life out of Leif at one point or another, he is frustrating at the best of times." said Pam.

"Frustrating?" asked Kellan.

"He doesn't settle, it's like he feels threatened by us or unsafe. Nothing we do pleases him, if any of us attempt to touch him he becomes frantic and screams for hours. This is the quietest it's been since he was born. The only time we have peace is when he cries himself to sleep from exhaustion." said Eric.

"Is he ill?" asked Stark.

"No, he just hates us." said Pam.

"May we see them?" asked Aurora.

I didn't care if it woke Leif or not, I wanted nothing more than for Aurora to see the children she'd saved. They all followed quietly behind as I entered the house and went directly into the nursery. Boston quickly raced over to Valiant and put his hand out for my youngest to grab. As always, as soon as Valiant was aware of Boston's presence, he started to make the cutest little gurgling sounds and grabbed hold of the little shifter's hand.

Aurora, Gerard , Kellan, Yannick and Stark moved towards the crib and studied the two little babies inside. Valiant seemed excited by their presence and start to roll around trying to get up.

"May I? asked Kellan.

"Of course." I replied as the demon lifted Valiant out of the crib.

The two of them studied each other for a moment until Valiant let out an excited scream and giggled at the demon. Stark, Yannick, and Gerard took their turns holding the overly excited Valiant while Aurora studied Leif still sleeping soundly in the crib.

I almost passed out when she reached into the crib and brushed her finger along Leif's cheek. Still fast asleep, he growled gently and grabbed hold of her finger like it was his life line.

"Sookie can you see what I'm seeing?" asked Eric.

"He likes her, the demon child actually likes her." said Pam.

Stark walked over and stood next to Aurora, I held my breath as Aurora removed her hand from the vice grip of my eldest and let Stark reach in and lift Leif from the crib. Leif opened his eyes and studied Stark for a moment before he grabbed at the Angel's hair and started laughing uncontrollably. It was a similar reaction with Kellan, Yannick, and Gerard as they took their turns holding and playing with Leif; this wasn't the same baby.

"I won't be angry but I need to know, did any of you do something to Leif to make him like you?" I asked.

No one answered; they were too enthralled by my eldest son. Leif seemed to like them all but he had his favorites and it was Stark, Yannick, Gerard, and Aurora.

"Sookie, when did Leif settle down?" asked Godric.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said he was fast sleep, how soon did he fall asleep to Aurora, Gerard, Stark, Yannick, and Kellan returning to this realm?" asked Godric.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to settle him like always and then he just went to sleep, the next thing I knew Bastian was racing outside." I said.

It was time to test a little theory, I walked up to Yannick who was holding Leif and took my son from the death dealer's arms, it was instant. Leif let out an ear splitting scream and started thrashing in my arms, to make sure I thought what I was thinking I pasted Leif off to Bastian.

As soon as Bastian had Leif in his arms, Leif returned to his true nature of screaming and hating the world. When Aurora gave me a wink and put her hands out to take Leif, my mouth dropped open as my eldest purred with pleasure and snuggled close to Aurora's chest once he was wrapped in her arms.

"What the hell is happening here?" asked Godric.

"I think Sookie made a mistake when she assigned names, unless Leif is a Viking name for someone who has a strong affiliation with water." said Aurora

"Please don't tell me my nephew is some kind of freaky water walking vampire fish." asked Pam

"He would be perfect if that were true but I think it's more along the lines of his strong connection with Gerard, Aurora and I." said Stark.

"If this is all true, then why is it when I try to bath him he screams like I'm trying to kill him?" I asked.

"Sookie can you show us how you bath Leif?" asked Gerard.

What the hell, but at this stage I'd try anything. I walked into the master bathroom and pulled the baby bath out and started filling it with warm water, when I opened the cabinet and grabbed the water conditioner, Gerard grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" ordered the merman.

"Baby's skin is fragile and the chemicals in the water can be harmful, this is to protect them from the chlorine." I replied.

"A human baby may need such things but you have been burning Leif's skin every time you placed him it that concoction." said Aurora.

"You have to be wrong, Dr Ludwig said medically there was nothing wrong with Leif." I said.

"Sookie, I promise you if you take Leif this second and place him in that water with no human chemicals he will be at peace." said Gerard.

"I know you think that's it but it isn't, he just needs to settle into his new surroundings. He just prefers the Fae realm to the human one" I said.

"As you wish." said Gerard.

Aurora passed Leif to Eric and said they would meet them at the compound; she wished to check in on everyone before they left for Fangtasia.

Aurora and her mates had just left the house when Leif started to scream again. And it wasn't his normal scream, this was a murderous cry that made your blood boil.

"Sookie, why did you reject Gerard's suggestion? It is obvious Leif has some kind of connection to them." asked Godric.

"I didn't mean to be so snappy, it just can't be the simple." I replied.

I could have killed Eric when he said "One way to find out." as he lowered Leif into the baby bath. The second Leif realized the water didn't contain the baby conditioner, he stopped screaming. He wasn't completely content but he was silent. I'm sure if I had swallowed my pride and done as Gerard suggested with them present, Leif would have been on cloud nine submerged in water with Aurora, Gerard and Stark present. I had suffered night after night and all he wanted was his aunt and uncles and a warm bath. Maybe Aurora was right and I'd gotten the names mixed up and my Leif was actually their Valiant.

Quinn P.O.V

What the fuck was I doing? Every day for months all I did was sit and wait for Aurora's return. I never intended to cheat but one night at Merlotte's Sandra walked in and she reminded me greatly of my Aurora. I could feel Bastian's excitement as I kept driving towards Shreveport, every part of my body was pulling me back to Bon Temps. I was immortal now but my mind was still that of a shifter with just a little more time than a human life to live. I didn't know where I was running to or why. When I turned the next corner and found Aurora standing in the middle of the road with her wings spread wide staring directly at me, my heart stopped completely as I swerved, putting the car into an embankment.

I was considering my options when she pushed into my mind.

"_Please don't run again, I only wish to talk." _ said Aurora.

I don't know why but I didn't reply mentally, I just stared out the window looking into darkness as I spoke.

"I know you can hear me and I know I've done the wrong thing by not being stronger, but it was too long and I don't know if I can go back now. I still love you and my life is yours to do with as you please, but I can have a life with Sandra; children, marriage and a place we can call home." I said.

"_If that is your desire, please bring this Sandra to Fangtasia tonight" _replied Aurora.

"Why?" I asked, she wasn't fighting me, could it be this simple for her to just let me go.

"_Unless you are willing to break from me permanently, your desire and need to be close to me will increase now I am back in the human realm. I need to see what you are bringing into our lives__. Do__ you think so little of me that you believe I would harm this shifter__? And__ no Quinn__,__ it isn't easy for me to do any of this." _said Aurora.

Before I could reply Aurora said out aloud "One hour." before she took to the sky and with her departure was a hole growing within my chest. I had made some stupid decisions in my life and this was by far the stupidest thing I had ever done. I was breaking her heart and she was letting me do it with no thought for herself.

Stark P.O.V

Terry had done amazing work; the compound was everything we had hoped for. All our supes were excited to see us and it warmed my heart to see them. I knew my darling Aurora was up to something when she and Echo vanished for ten minutes but I cared little as our connection was stronger than ever and I knew she was returning to me.

We didn't wait for Eric, Pam or Bastian. Echo and the mail men joined us as we shimmered to Fangtasia and took our position in Eric's booth.

Aurora was a little on edge, unable to completely retract her fangs, but Kellan kept her close and with Gerard watching her every move I felt safe enough to relax.

No more than half an hour past when Eric, Pam and Bastian arrived. The club was in full swing and it was time to have a little fun and celebrate our return to the human realm.

"Ok baby, let's show the humans how true immortals let their hair down." I said to Aurora, elongating my fangs and giving her a playful snarl.

As I expected, this exciting my sexy death dealer; her eyes began to glow as she climbed from the booth and took my hand.

As we made our way to the dance floor, I grabbed one of the waitresses and ordered two bloods with a large hand full of crushed raspberries mixed in both, no milk.

Humans, weres and shifters had alcohol, while vampires had fairy or true immortal blood to become intoxicated. Us, it was as simple as adding raspberries to our blood and removing the milk, the simple little fruit was as potent as the strongest alcohol.

Kellan, Gerard, Yannick and Echo joined us on the dance floor and it didn't take long before Aurora and Kellan were spiking Echo's drink with their blood and he was having as much fun as we were.

Sandra's POV

I had only been seeing John Quinn for close to two month now and I was loving every second. People treated you differently when they knew you were connected to someone like John. I was surprised that someone as famous as he was would be in a town like Bon Temps, but I had my chance and I was taking it. Our courtship was not as normal as one would expect, but I was willing to put up with a lot to be with someone like the Great Pit Fighter, John Quinn. He'd never stay the whole night and I had yet to see where he lived, but it was fucking John Quinn. The last three times I meet up with John, I was warned off by three different people; the first person was Jason Stackhouse. I put that down to him being jealous because on the odd occasion he and I would hook up and enjoy each other's company. He wasn't mean, he just told me that John was going through something at the time and I should walk away before I got hurt or worse. As I said, he was probably just being jealous and I liked the idea of Jason Stackhouse being jealous. The second time it happened actually made me stop and think. Alcide was the pack master of the Shreveport Werewolves, and this guy had been on my top ten list for the past five years, but every time I tried to hook up with him it was all "Shifters and weres don't mix." But this Thursday night in Merlotte's he was watching me closely and I liked it. When John came in to meet me, Alcide went nuts screaming that John was a coward and that he wasn't going to tell someone but he was defiantly going to try and make a move now John had shown his colors. Sam would normally stop this kind of behavior but he just looked at John and said he was a dead man walking. I'd asked John a few times what it was all about but he just asked me to let it go, because it was family business. Hey I wasn't going to rock the boat, Alcide could have been talking about making a move on me and a girl has to always play it smart and keep her options open.

The third time scared the fucking crap out of me. John was dropping me off after we'd had some fun in a local park on the full moon when a Fairy appeared out of no where and punched John in the face knocking him to the ground. The Fairy stood over John and the two stared each other down, waiting for one or the other to make a move. It wasn't until a vampire appeared out of the trees and ordered the Fairy to return home that John broke eye contact with the blade resting on the Fairy's hip. As the Fairy walked past me, he told me I was going to die a painful death by his blade if I didn't stop doing what I was doing. Faster than I thought possible, three large werewolves raced towards me and circled the fairy, he gave the three of them a nod and vanished from sight. I looked over to John and found him standing side by side with the vampire; the two look deep into each other's eyes before the vampire nodded at the werewolves and the four of them left as quickly as they arrived. It did cross my mind that maybe Alcide had his men watching out for me, but the presence of the vampire was making me think maybe not.

John and I didn't speak as he drove me home and I was too confused to ask what just happened. Weres, Fairies, Shifter and Vamps do not hang out. If I was being honest I was a little insulted that the mighty John Quinn didn't rip the fairy to shreds for talking to me the way he did; what was the point of being with a Pit Fighter if he wasn't going to fight? I just kept silent and wondered if Alcide had any vamps on the payroll. It had been just over a week since I had see John, and I was a little on edge as to why he was coming to get me at all. All he said was there were some people I needed to meet and that he'd be here in thirty minutes.

I threw on some jeans and a semi tight white and blue country shirt; I wasn't a super model but I worked with what I had. My hair was just past shoulder length and still in its braid from work. I touched up my lipstick and put on a pair of black strap wedges and waited for John.

He wasted no time in getting me in the car and setting out for our destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Fangtasia." he said bluntly.

"Why in the hell would we go to a vamp bar? I haven't stepped foot in that place since it opened and I'd like to keep it that way." I said.

John slowed the car to a stop and turned to look at me. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before he looked directly at me.

"What do you know about Sookie Stackhouse?" asked Quinn.

"Nothing really, I know people think she's nuts but besides my hook ups with Jason in the past I don't having anything to do with the Stackhouses. Is she or was she your girlfriend or something?" I asked. This would explain why he was in Bon Temps and why Jason tried to warn me off. But Sookie's just human, why would she be a concern to me?

"Sookie is not my girlfriend, Sandra. So you've heard nothing about what's been going on around or near her house? Or the new people seen around town?" asked John.

"There's been talk about someone spending a lot of cash at the house next to her's, where that vamp lived, and I've heard talk that Sookie's a blood bitch but I keep to my own. I don't really waist time with town gossip." I said.

"Sookie is no blood whore and I'd appreciate you keeping comments like that to yourself. She is a very good friend of mine, if not family." snarled John.

"Ok I'm sorry, what's this all about?" I asked.

"It's not my place to tell you much, but I can say in last few months I have become part of a very special group of supes and within that group is a female that I mated with. Something beyond her control took her away from me for a long length of time and I thought she was never going to return. I met you and looked at a life within my grasp. Today, today that female came back and she wishes to meet you." said John.

I thought about what he said as he sat quietly and awaited my response. This was all over some other shifter or were? This was something I could definitely take care of; her loss is my gain. I may not be as special as a weretiger but I could shift into just about anything and I had easily killed my fair share of challengers and enemies over the years.

"So this is just about some girl you moved on from and now she wants to challenge me? No problem, anything I should know before I meet her to give me the upper hand?" I asked.

John laughed in my face, which was not the response I was expecting.

"Sandra, don't even let that thought settle in your head. Aurora would kill you five times over before you even decided she was the one you were meant to be fighting. She could end me with the ease of blinking an eye; she is death itself. I don't know what to expect tonight but for both our safety, please don't even let the idea of fighting enter your mind." said John as he pulled back onto the road.

Death itself? Who did he think this bitch was, a god? If she was hanging around with vamps and Sookie Stackhouse? she really wasn't anyone for me to be concerned with.

I checked my hair and make-up one more time before I got out of the car and readied myself to meet the ex; or was she still the girlfriend? I really didn't care; I just wanted to see my competition. The fang club was packed and I was really surprised with the number of werewolves present. They all seemed to be positioned around the bar and dance floor laughing and drinking like this was their watering hole and not the vamp pit it really was. John came to an abrupt stop when a female vamp dress to the hilt in Gucci or Dolce stepped in front of us. There was one thing I hated more than vamps and that was dead things wearing designer clothes. I won't lie, the idea of waiting for lady rich vamp in the alley with a wooden stake did jump into my mind. I could replace my knock off with the real thing if I ended her with minimal mess.

"Well you have a fucking set of balls on you, cat, does she know you're here?" asked the vamp covered in my soon to be label.

"She asked me to come, is everyone here?" asked John.

"All the main players except Sookie and Godric and your kind of on his shit list so no loss for you there?" said the vamp.

"Anyone from the compound I should be worried about?" said John.

"Echo, Dartagnan, Mika and Alcide may cause trouble but I think Blaesus, Isaac and Michelle are trying to stay neutral. But bringing her will only turn them against you, just stay the fuck away from Eric. He's kept quiet but what happened today at the house pissed him off, you shouldn't have run." said the vamp.

"Watch your mouth vampire, John Quinn runs from no vamp." I snarled.

"No you watch your mouth shifter, you're in our house now and fuck up once and I'll fucking end you myself. You're nothing but a fucking bump in a long road for us, keep quiet and you may live to see the sun again." snapped the vampire.

"John, are you going to stand there and let that fanger talk to me like that?" I snarled.

"Sandra, this is my friend Pam; we don't use terms like fanger or vamps. And Pam can we play nice? I don't need you turning on me as well, Sandra was only speaking up as you would if someone spoke out of turn about anyone in our family." said John.

"John is it now, la dee da daa. You know I can't take sides, Aurora hasn't done anything wrong. I'm not even sure for her own safety she would have let the others take her to her father if she knew what was going on. And she came back as soon as she woke up; just think about what you do next. You've had your fun now get back in line like the rest of us." said the vamp.

John and the female vamp were looking at each other when the large male vamp from the night in the park appeared.

"Maybe we should re think this first meeting." said the large vampire.

"Bastian, she asked me to bring Sandra here." said John, frustrated.

"I know, but our lovely Aurora is off her tree as the humans call it. It's actually hilarious, she and Kellan are re living the eighties with Alcide." said the large vampire.

"Are you fucking shitting me, Aurora and the others are pissed?" asked Quinn as he looked towards the dance floor laughing.

"Leave the shifter with Pam and come join us." said the large vampire.

"I'm not a fucking coat you can check in." I said.

"I'm terribly sorry if you felt insulted, words can cut can they not? Let us all think a little before we talk, but please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bastian." said the large vampire.

I was about to say apology not accepted, this vamp thought his shit didn't stink or something, but all hell broke loss at once. A big blonde vampire that fucking looked a lot like the one standing next to John bellowed 'OUT' in our direction as he stood from a throne near the dance floor and marched towards us. The female vamp called Pam grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her as John and the vampire called Bastian took position on each of her sides, facing the approaching vampire.

"You know better than this Pamela, get that fucking thing out of here before I paint my walls with shifter blood." roared the large pissed off vampire.

"Eric, Aurora requested her presence, who am I to listen to, you or her?" said Pam.

The four of them said nothing, they just stood staring at each other and I was getting sick of looking at the back of the label rack holding my arm, I was just about to pull my arm free when it appeared.

Out of nothing but a light shimmer appeared a fucking super model; no it was worse than that. She was what fucking super models tried to become but always failed. She said nothing as she looked me directly in the eyes and I became entranced by her sparkling green eyes, while I studied her.

"I can see why he'd like you, maybe." said the creature in front of me.

There is just a point when you say I give up and here it was. I was praying she looked great but sounded like a truck driver, but no, she had the softest song bird voice you could think of. The hand holding my arm quickly released me at the sound of the musical voice and the three supes turned to look at the creature I was looking at.

"Bastian my love, will you do me the honor of introducing me to your new acquaintance?" said the fucking barbie doll, rubbing salt in my wounds. Of course she spoke like a fucking college professor or royalty.

"Aurora, may I introduce you to Sandra. Sandra, allow me to introduce you to my mate and lover, Aurora." said Bastian.

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, she was with the vampire and not my John. I was freaking out there for a moment. I was a confident woman but going up against this creature was a dead end road.

"Sandra, why don't you accompany us to our booth and Quinn can introduce you to the rest of his and my mates." said Aurora.

Kill me now, I was still praying to every god I knew that I didn't hear what I think I just heard but it was as if this bitch could read my fucking mind and said what she said just to twist the knife.

John took my hand as we followed Poly Pretty Pants to her booth. The large vampire called Bastian wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she giggled and dance towards a large red and black booth. John and I stopped as Aurora broke free of Bastian's hold on her and launched herself at a fucking Ken Doll.

This guy stood with a group of the most amazing looking people I had ever seen; each one I looked at was more perfect then the last. I took a double look at a huge looking guy with snow white hair, he was stunning to look at but there was something that made me want to keep my distance, this guy had power you could see it. I was studying the group as a waitress approached.

"Another round?" asked the waitress.

I watched John smile like I had never seen him smile, when most of the group, even his precious Aurora yelled 'ANOTHER'. The waitress was about to walk off when one of the fucking perfect people walked up to Aurora lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I must admit I have enjoyed myself tonight my princess but it is time for us to say enough and deal the situation looking at us, I grow angrier by the second and I don't wish to prolong what could be swift." said Mr Biceps.

"As you wish, Mr Biceps." said Aurora as she and Mr Biceps looked in my direction.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, oh god please don't tell me all this time John has been able to read my mind.

"Why do you call him John, when he prefers Quinn? And to answer your question, no he would not have been able to read your mind, but if you wish I could connect the two of you now." said Aurora.

"Quinn, what is a Ken Doll and why am I fighting the feeling to rip her arms off?" asked Mr Ken Doll.

These people were nothing I'd ever encountered before. Being with the Great Pit Fighter John Quinn was one thing, but these supes were the next level.

"Sandra, so we don't get too far off track, let me introduce you to everyone. Ken Doll's real name is Stark, Mr Biceps is Gerard, next to him with the long white hair is Kellan, to his left is Yannick and you have already been introduced to Aurora and Bastian, along with myself we are all mated. Additionally you have met Pam and her master and Bastian's brother Eric, on Yannick right is Echo, which you've seen before, There's also Alcide, Michelle, Isaac, Dartagnan, Mika and Blaesus," said John.

"Ok, hi everyone, I'm Sandra." I said, looking over money, power, and a future at the top of the food chain.

"Must I stay and look upon this?" asked the fairy called Echo.

"You can go if you wish, please check on Sookie before you return to the compound." said Aurora, as the fairy walked up to her and kissed her on the check before shoving past John and calling him something in Fae, I was sure wasn't nice.

"Forgive him Quinn, he will calm down in time." said Stark.

"We have missed you, are you well?" asked Gerard.

"I am the one who must ask for forgiveness, I am so confused." said John.

"My darling Tiger, ask the question you wish to ask." purred Aurora.

John hung his head giving my hand a squeeze before he looked up first at me and then towards Aurora.

"I want to come home." sobbed John as he let go of my hand and took a step towards Aurora.

Was I getting fucking dumped? This shit was to fucking confusing for me. He may have been the famous John Quinn but next to this group he really wasn't all that, maybe the scary white haired one would be interested in a roll in the hay with a shifter.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Aurora's POV

The thought of this creature touching what was mine made my skin crawl and the second she set her eyes to Kellan with Quinn standing next to her with his heart open, I knew there would be a time in our near future that she would see my true nature.

Quinn was blinded by this creature and he really did have feelings for her, his words where the truth he wanted to come home but I could also see that he was not ready to say goodbye to Sandra.

"Sandra I have asked what Quinn wants and now I will ask you the same?" I asked.

"I have no idea what's going on, I'm kind of under the impression John's about to dump me." said Sandra.

"I don't understand what your saying" I replied confused.

"Your joking aren't you, or does someone as perfect as yourself never get dumped." said Sandra.

Quinn snarled at Sandra, implying she had said something inappropriate but I was still confused. Not only was this shifter after nothing more than power or status, she was killing what pleasure I had left from my berry blood.

"Quinn we are about to leave, why don't you bring Sandra back to the compound and let her see where you call home." said Kellan

"Hey he doesn't own me like a fucking pet, you can ask me directly." snapped Sandra.

No one moved as Kellan grabbed Sandra by the throat and exposed his teeth lifting her of the ground, while the shifter grabbed at the hand wrapped around her throat. I approached Kellan and kissed him passionately before I turn to address the struggling shifter.

"You have three options shifter, keep quiet and respectful and allow us all to get to know each other before any of us make judgement, two keep going down the road you are on and have it end with your death or finally walk away now and forget Quinn, us and anything you have seen tonight."I said.

Kellan dropped the shifter winking at her before he put his arm around my shoulders and we both waited for her response.

"You can't just treat people like this, you're not fucking all that.." said Sandra.

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. But we are a part of Quinn's life and if you wish this relationship to last you will accompany us to the compound as we requested." I said.

I was not wasting any more time on this creature. I told Eric I was leaving and I exited the club without waiting for any of my mates, extended my wings and took to the sky.

Sandra's POV

Why the fuck was I doing this? John had been acting funny ever since Poly Pretty Pants vanished. If I was walking to the lion's den I wanted to know where I stood.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" replied John.

"We could just turn the car around and go back to my place, you don't have to do anything this woman says." I said.

"Aurora gave me my life back, she may not know how to interact around supes that have been brought up in the human realm but I can promise you her heart is pure." said John.

"Ok what did she do that was so spectacular?" I asked.

"There not a lot I can say, but even after everything that has happened she still cares for my family when everyone else would have left us to rot after my failure to remain true." said John.

And is that worth you acting like a house cat is what I was going to say but the sight in front of me keep my lips locked, it was like we were driving into millionaire's mile.

I had notice when we drove past Sookie Stackhouse's driveway, I knew from the few times I had dropped Jason off after one of our nights of fun. When you pulled off the road onto a private driveway in Bon Temps every single one of the surfaces changed from tar to grave, but not this place I actually believe the driveway was smoother than the fucking road. On each side of the driveway where perfectly trimmed trees dressed with soft white fairy lights that beautify climbed up the trunks.

Once we reached the end of the long driveway the first few buildings you saw were the cutest little cottages, six in total with each varying just a little to show the taste of its resident. The cottages where position as three each side of the most perfectly manicured garden I ever seen, open lawns with some kind of black rocks laced around the artfully positioned orchid garden beds. And standing like it was created by the gods was the main house four stories tall. What really caught my eyes was the balcony on the third floor that looked as if it was floating around the house. I could see the corner of the garage poking out from behind the right side of the house and there was a fucking Lamborghini Murcielago sitting there like it was a every day thing. This bitch or one of the guys she keeps around had more money then the bank of England.

John parked the car in an area to the left of the house and I noticed two young girls standing in the darkness starring directly at us.

"Nice to see that they're not all that perfect." I said.

"What does that mean?" asked John as he climbed from the car.

"They're a little young to be out this late at night aren't they? If I was their mother they'd be in bed not running around like wild animals." I replied as I shut the car door and moved over to stand next to John.

John chuckled and winked at the two little girls as he turned towards me and looked directly in my eyes.

"Sandra within these grounds they will not hide their true natures, and besides Terry you are the closest thing to human here. You see two little girls, I see two gate keepers that are older than this realm." said John.

John turned me towards the two little girls as their eyes glowed red and they vanished from sight. I was not going to let any of this freak me out. This was my greatest chance to integrate with supes that had power and money. As I had no intentions of staying in Bon Temps like all the others in my family and John or one of these freaks were my way out.

Both John and I heard the front door open and a man came outside and called out to someone ' Aim and Lilin, don't make me get your Uncles Sigebert and Wybert out here' I heard laugher as the two little girls re appeared in front of the man and they both poked out their tongues as the three of them turned and walked into the house.

John took my hand and we followed through the front door. This was... What was I thinking? There were no words for what I was seeing. We had walked into a magazine; everything was sparkling and worth more than my fucking car. John stopped us midway through the foyer when the man we'd seen before with the two little girls reappeared.

"Aurora is in the library and asked you go directly with your guest" said the man.

"Terry, I'd like to introduce you to Sandra." said John.

"It's a pleasure Sandra, now if you and Quinn would like to go directly into the library I'll finish with my girls and return to see if you require anything to drink." said Terry before he turned and walked away not giving us a second glance.

Aurora's POV

I had flown over Sookie's house just to check everything was ok before heading to the compound. I heard our little Leif screaming like a warrior and made a mental note to send Stark over to assist Sookie as soon as he returned. Terry had out done himself; the compound was perfect. I could almost distinguish whom had taken up residence in each of the cottages by the little personal touches. As soon as I landed on the porch I was pounced upon by my magnificent Saxons, each almost crushed me with their welcome home hugs.

"To long you have been gone" said Wybert

"Could not find you" said Sigebert.

"I missed you guys too. I promise the next time I go to another realm you'll both be right at my side." I said.

I gave both Saxons a kiss on the forehead and they returned to doing what ever it was before I arrived. I could sense my mates coming quickly and I was grateful for it, something had changed in me since I had accepted them all into my life; being alone was now something I felt extreme discomfort in. As I entered the house I took in all Terry had done but was brought up short by the smell of a unexpected visitor, I followed the stench of werewolf and found myself entering the library to find Jasper talking with Echo, the look on the Fairy's face was one of pure joy. In the short time I had come to know Echo, I felt a great ease being within his presence. He was strong and loyal, Niall could not have asked for a better fae at his side. Echo and I nodded as I approached the pair and took a seat next to the large window looking out to the pool at the rear of the compound.

"The mighty have returned." stated Jasper.

"Did you miss me wolf?" I joked in reply.

"You're hot and I wouldn't say no, but since you've been on holiday we've had some major shit rolling our way." said Jasper.

"You will hold you tongue dog if this is how you intend to address my goddess." snapped Echo.

"Fuck not you too, isn't your bed getting crowded?" said Jasper.

"I can assure you my bed is perfect as it is wolf. Echo has become to me as a best friend would be to yourself." I replied.

Echo's face lit up like the night moon, he was proud and amazed at my reply. I stretched out my hand to the fairy and he took it instantly. I gave my friend a soft smile before he took the seat next to me and I leaned up against his shoulder to find out what the wolf had come to share.

"This shit you speak of, am I to learn of it before I grown another century older?" I asked

"After you left Alcide had us all on the look out for anything that connected sups together, you know shifters dealing with vamps on a regular basis and what not. Two month ago I notice our Sargent from the base at the Viking's club and I kept in the dark to see what he was doing there. What I wasn't ready for was your little female fairy popping her head out of the dark and asking him about the new recruits he was training." said Jasper

"I have not told Niall of this, she is our connection. They are using humans to breach the portals so the vampires may enter some what protected, our defenses are not structured towards humans. She has someone on the vampire council giving her warriors as well as the humans. I am still unaware of her end goal or if she is being instructed by another but this fills some of the holes we have had." said Echo.

"Do these humans know what they are doing?" I asked.

"That's my problem, only new recruits are being used and from what I have figured out, they have no idea what's going on. Most don't return and it's said they either dropped out or are to shit scared and sticking to the Sarg like he's their life line. Smart bastard is only using the best of the bunch." said Jasper.

"Best of the bunch? I do not understand this statement." I said.

"When we get recruits in they are split into three groups, one day wonders, lifers and best of the bunch. The one day wonders, have big dreams of joining the air force but don't have a chance in hell of making it past hell week, the lifers have family or friends that have been in the mix for two or three generations and then you have the bunchers, soldiers that are all about the victory. These are the guys that are willing to kill or be killed to have their three seconds of victory, these guy win wars. They do as they're told and do it well." said Jasper.

"And this Sargent has not asked you to join, are you not strong?" I asked.

"I am wicked arse strong sister, but I've been around the block and the Sarg is only taking in fresh meat. I was suggesting to Echo just before you arrived we put in a few plants and hope one of them gets picked." said Jasper.

"Who would you suggest?" I asked.

"Now that you're back, you and a couple of your merry men. If you can act semi human your just what he's looking for. I haven't seen any sups on the base besides the usual weres, so you're in the clear as far as anyone recognising you." said Jasper.

Before I could reply, Stark opened the library door and asked Jasper who he was calling merry. My Angel gave we a wink as he, Gerard, Kellan, Yannick and Bastian entered.

"Any room on that seat for a tired old Angel?" joked Stark as he lifted my legs and took a seat next to me.

"So what have we missed?" asked Stark.

"Jasper has found out how our friend is breaching the Fae realm and entering with vampires." I replied.

"She's becoming a pain in my arse can we just kill her and get this all over and done with?" asked Yannick.

"I wish it was that easy son of Zeus, we are still unsure if she is the serpent or one of its minions. We can not remove her just yet if she is our only connection to the perpetrator. Jasper has an idea for us to learn more by pretending to be one of the humans they are using to breach the portals." I replied.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" said Gerard.

"I'm sure you're not, but you'll be at my side if that makes it easer. Now Stark, my love, will you go and retrieve Sookie and her children?, I can hear Leif screaming from here and we'll need Sookie with us if we are going to pull off being human." I said.

Stark kissed my check and shimmered out, almost letting my legs fall to the floor but Gerard's strong hand appeared under my calves as he gave me his sexy smile and slipped into Stark's seat so we could listen as to how Jasper intended to get us into the Air Force.

Sookie's POV

I don't know how long Eric and the others had been gone but it was too long. Leif had started screaming again and nothing Godric and I did soothed the terror. The water had worked its magic for a little while but now Leif hated that just like he hated everything else. Boston had passed out on the couch after trying everything he could to make Leif go to sleep but the poor little guy just couldn't stay wake any longer. When he sat down next to Godric heart broken that he was unable to help, his little eyes closed and that was the last we'd seen of him.

I was in the kitchen with Val try to calm him down because Leif had both of them screaming, while Godric for what felt like the hundredth time walked Leif around the lounge trying to calm him when silence fell for the second time today. I didn't care how or why I just took a breath, grateful I was not hearing my son scream like we were trying to kill him. I wiped away the tears in my eyes and walked down the hall. The smile that spread cross my face was bliss when I found Stark leaning up against the lounge wall with Leif in his arms asking him what all the noise was for.

"Please tell me your going to stay the night so I can get some sleep?" I asked.

"Sorry little Fairy, Aurora sent me to retrieve you and this little hell cat and his brother, you're needed at the compound." replied Stark.

I was exhausted but the silence was beautiful, I would have cut off my fingers if Stark asked just to keep Leif settled. Godric walked over to the couched and picked up Boston as Stark stretched out his free hand asking for Val. Without hesitation I passed Val over and the five of them vanished giving me the first moments alone since my sons were born. I took a few minutes to shower and clear my head before I left my house and walked the short distance across the cemetery to the compound.

Eric and Bastian were waiting on the front steps and as soon as I was within an arms reach, Bastian gave me a nod and entered the house.

"Are you ok my love? Godric mentioned our sons were extremely vigorous tonight." asked Eric.

"Vigorous, Eric? Leif hates me, I don't know what to do any more." I sputtered out as the tears began to fall again.

Eric pulled me into his strong arms and held me close whispering everything would be ok.

"How is it going to be ok?" I asked.

"Come and see my love." said Eric as he kissed me and took my hand.

We walked to the house and I heard nothing but laugher and light conversation. Where were the ear splitting screams that had become part of my daily life? We opened the doors to the library and I froze in shook at the sight in front of me. Val was sound asleep in Kellan's arms as he and Godric spoke and there like he was a completely different child was Leif sleeping like an angel snuggled in Gerard's lap, draped over Aurora's legs. His little hand was gripping Aurora's fingers like his life depended on it but for the first time since he was born my son slept like a normal baby.

"How? Forget that I don't care. He's actually sleeping, he's happy and sleeping." I said.

"Do you remember Aurora saying she believed Leif had a affinity to water?" asked Eric

"It seems that even gods make mistakes, our son may like water, but he loves and craves power more. It's not us my love, it's them." said Eric as I took in the sight before me.

"Leif doesn't care which one of them holds him as long as it's someone he can feel comfort within their power. My son is in as big a hurry as his father for strength and power. I think you named them perfectly my beautiful lover." said Eric as he kissed my head.

So it wasn't me, I wasn't a bad mother I just wasn't a super sup which is what Leif wanted. My joy was shortly lived as I thought about what would happen when we need to take Leif home again. Would my life only be silent when my son was in the presence of gods, angels, demons and mermen?

"Little sister calm down, Leif will return home as calm as he is now once he has absorbed all he requires from us, he is merely hungry." said Aurora.

"That's it, he's hungry?" I asked.

"We should have thought of this but yes it's that simple. He fed from a god while he was within you and he requires to feed from powerful supes now he is born." said Yannick.

"So how often will he need to be fed by you guys and why isn't Val hungry?" I asked.

"As Leif grows the time will become shorter and shorter until he does not require us any more, but our special Valiant can feed without distance being an issue. Any supernatural within his radar will be fed upon even if he or she does not wish it, but for tonight why don't you and Viking allow us to care for them and we will see how Leif reacts tomorrow when you take him home." said Gerard.

The words, They're yours rushed out of my mouth like a river breaking it's banks. I blushed a little when everyone laughed but that all stopped when Quinn walked into the room with Sandra at his side.

Sandra's POV

The room fell silent as we entered, John pulled me a little closer as another group of supes followed us in the door closing it behind them. I had never seen a group like this in my life. There where weres, vampires, fairies, a human and about six other supes I had no idea what they actually were. We didn't move as every creature in the room looked us over, what caught my eye was there were two babies in this mix of supernaturals.

The female vampire I'd meet in the bar, Pam I think her name was rolled her eyes at me as she walked over to stand with the large blonde vampire called Eric and fucking Sookie Stackhouse. How did that bitch manage to get herself in this mix was beyond me but if she could, I could.

"Are we just going to stand around looking at the shifter or are we going to do something, the night is young and I'm getting hungry." said Pam.

"I again ask to be released from being in the presence of that coward." said the fairy.

What surprised me was not his words, but the fact Poly Pretty Pants was leaning up against him looking quite content.

"Not this time my friend we are all apart of what Quinn has done and as a family we must decided how we are to continue." said Poly Pretty Pants.

"Sandra would you please stop calling Aurora, Poly Pretty Pants. She has invited you into her home you could at least be polite." said Sookie.

"Fuck I'm sorry for not bowing like the rest of you but your precious Aurora hasn't even said hello or got up off her arse to greet us and if we are talking about being polite, stay out of my fucking head you freak." I replied.

"Ok I was going to be nice about this but enough is enough, the reason Aurora has not stood is because she is currently settling my son and your attitude ends now or I will rip your venemous tongue from your mouth and feed it to the dogs." snapped Sookie.

I turned to give her a smirk, like I'd be scared of a fucking human, but I was not looking at a human. Sookie Stackhouse was a fucking vamp and she was giving me a look like she wasn't afraid to rip my head off, I quickly looked at John but he was lost in the look Aurora was giving him. It was like they were talking without words.

"Sandra when I talk you listen, in this house or mine you are at best a pet Quinn has decided to keep. You will not approach my sons at any time, you will not be welcome within my house unless accompanied by Quinn, you will not speak of anything you have seen here tonight and you will fucking stop thinking of us as a way to get out of your shitty arse life." snarled Sookie.

I snarled back, so fucking what if Sookie was a vampire now. But when she vanished from next to Eric and reappeared in front of me staring into my eyes like I was shit on her shoe I flinched.

"Quinn, I have taken your side when others have turned away from you. We are family and I love you like my own brother, teach your pet some manners or I will show her what a mother can do that has not slept in seven fucking months." barked Sookie.

I was about to retaliate but Aurora stood and approached us.

"My little sister could not have said it better. Sandra you are welcome to stay within the compound but only while Quinn is here. You will not enter the main house unless accompanied but Quinn and even at that time you will not step foot on the fourth floor, you will not have the pleasure of using any of the vehicles or facilities unless you have cleared it with Terry and he has the right to refuse you anything without reason. Your on the bottom step shifter don't step out of line or Quinn will not be able to protect you from me." said Aurora

"Quinn, I understand your choice and I may not agree with it but it was yours to make. I will hold true to my word and keep your mother safe but you two must have restrictions like the shifter, until we feel secure in your new path, you will no longer share our bed. But if you ever require it one of use will make ourselves available for you to feed on if needed, I will contact Nyx or my father and have your abilities bound for the time being, as of tomorrow morning you will return to your true nature of a weretiger." said Aurora

I watched the mighty John Quinn fall to his knees in front Aurora and sob, I didn't know what to do. I looked around the room but no one was looking at us, it was as if we just vanished, Aurora bent down and lifted John's chin kissing his forehead.

"Let us forget this burden and take to the sky one more time before the sun rises?" asked Aurora.

John looked at me concerned but Sookie told him she'd watch me until he returned, watch me. Was this all really worth it. John rose to his feet and the whole library emptied quickly as they all followed Aurora outside, I had not moved as I was still trying to decided what I was going to do when Sookie grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the door.

"Take your fucking hands off me Stackhouse." I snarled as Sookie dragged me out of the house.

"Oh I'm so scared. I can see what your after and I'm telling you right now Sandra you're not going to get it." said Sookie.

"Why not, you seemed to have slept or bitten your way to the top." I replied.

"Keep talking, it's only digging your own grave. My family may be filled with the most powerful supes you've ever seen but they are not well versed in the art of gold digging whores, I may have been the town's freak but I kept my pants on and you know it. You on the other hand undressed for anything bigger than a twenty. I'm watching you Sandra and I can easily make you vanish if you hurt Quinn or anyone in my family." snarled Sookie as she dropped her grip on my arm and left me standing in the front yard.

I watched Stackhouse move over to her vamp and I looked around taking in the size of the compound, fuck her and Poly Pretty Pants. I had worked my whole life for what they had and I was not about to let it go now that it was within my grasp, if they wanted me to bow and beg I'd do it for as long as it took me to get dirt on these arse-holes and make them pay to keep me quiet.

I studied each and every one of the supes, it was obvious Aurora was one of the top dogs but the guy they called Gerard seemed to hold just as much power, Stark was quieter but there was something about him that told me he'd fuck with anyone that messed with Aurora. Kellan was one I'd watch closely, he scared the fuck out of me and I knew if a fight opened up he'd be in front taking heads. Yannick was a no go in every way, it was like he was waiting for me or Quinn to mess up just to be the first in line to kill us. I knew to stay way from the vamps, they revolved around Sookie, Eric and the one they called Godric, except two big arse vamps I'd seen before. If I remembered correctly they were the personal body guards of some vamp royal but now it was obvious Aurora was their new boss. The fairy was a waste of my time, so were the two little girls and the two female supes hanging around the vamp body guards. I knew what I needed to do, find out what Aurora didn't want me seeing on the fourth floor and get in close with the weres.

Kellan's POV

Why didn't Aurora just kill the shifter? If Sookie disliked her it was enough for me. I had been on edge ever since Aurora told me she'd join with me. I'd had the pleasure of sharing blood with her but what I hungered for was still out of my reach. Every time I came close to having my opportunity to be alone with her, something came up. I was not like her other mates. Demons are often thought to be heartless but if I was being honest, most of my kind died protecting their mates. Our abilities come close to rivalling that of the death dealers but to reach our full strength we must bond, I may have given Aurora blood during her recovery but I needed more, I wanted her to want me as I needed her.

I watched her flying with the tiger and I felt my skin start to crawl, it was a feeling I'd never felt before, and I became dizzier the longer I stood outside. I told Sookie I felt uneasy and I was heading to our room if Aurora asked after me. I wasted no time entering the house and finding our room on the fourth floor, I removed my verniers and contacts taking a seat on the chair nearest the bathroom. My head started to swim in an over whelming darkness. I bent over and placed my head between my knees when her hands crest my hair.

I thought I was about to vomit as Aurora lifted my head and looked into my eyes, she ran her fingers over my check and down my neck undoing the first two button of my shirt, resting her hand over my pulse.

"I'm sorry." said Aurora

"For what, I probably just had to much berry blood." I replied.

"I hate to tell you Kellan but this is all me, this is your second chance to run before you are unable to." said Aurora.

"You're good Hun, but I've never heard of a death dealer making a demon nauseous and I'm not going anywhere, so get that idea out of your head." I replied.

"You have never heard of a death dealer make a demon nauseous because a death dealer and demon have never mated before, what you are feeling is my pull." said Aurora.

"Ok lets say I believe what your saying, what do you what me to do, if you are calling to me." I replied.

Not answering my question Aurora pushed my shoulder back making my body fall back into the seat as she climbed onto my lap, placing her long legs either side of my waist.

"What about the tiger? I want this but I want you to want me completely not because you are distressed." I said.

"I can promise you Kellan, Quinn is the last thing I am thinking about at this moment. He made his choice as I have, but if you want this to stop I will not continue." she replied.

"Well please continue." I purred as Aurora leant forward and grazed her fangs over my neck.

My talons extended as I ran my fingers over her back cutting away the leather corset covering her welcoming body, small lines of blood covered Aurora's back from my talon and this caused her to moan with desire. I snarled wanting and needing more. I have waited a long time to have the pleasure of being with another true immortal and having it be the time I bond with my mate made it all the more pleasurable.

Aurora bite into my neck almost making me explode with pleasure, each pull of my blood caused my staff to throb painfully, I could wait no longer. I leant forward and bit into Aurora's neck, causing her to grid her body into mine with pleasure, I was reaching down about to undo her jeans, when the bedroom door swung open and Godric cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have visitors that require both of you present." said Godric.

Not waiting for a response the vampire left us to calm down.

"Do we really have to? I want you and I need you. It has been too long since I have had the pleasure of one of my mates and at this moment I want you my demon." pleaded Aurora as she seductively kissed my neck.

Taking her face into my hands I gave my beautiful death dealer the first of many kisses as I let her taste fill my senses. I pulled away, placing my hands on her hips painfully lifting her off my lap. As she stood before me bare chested I pulled of my shirt and handed it to her.

"Wear my shirt and allow me the pleasure of imaging how I intended to remove it off you when we are alone again." I said.

I watched Aurora pull my shirt over her head and tie up the base because it was more like an over sized dress that a shirt, I pulled her close for one more kiss before I picked her up swinging her around so she was on my back before I teleported us into the front yard.

I was ecstatic when Aurora didn't climb down from my back. Instead she wrapped her legs around my waist, hugging me while she rested her chin against my shoulder. Before us was Nyx and her brother Erebus, I had met the god once before and he was good stock, his sister was the goddess of night and darkness but he was a dark warrior and loyal to a fault.

"It makes me happy to see you have finally connected with the demon, but saddens me to find the tiger unworthy of your heart." said Nyx.

"Kellan you have done well my friend, I look forward to fighting side by side with you again." said Erebus.

"Thank you my friend but I was not aware you were looking at leaving your realm for the human realm." I replied.

"I do this for our friend Poseidon, the tiger's gift must be passed to be bound. I am honoured to have been chosen to fight at the side of Poseidon's daughter." replied Erebus.

"Nyx please explain." asked Aurora.

"Your father came to me this night after receiving your message, what my brother said is true. To bind the tigers gift you have bestowed it must be passed to another, my brother is the best option. He will not falter from his true cause, and he will give his current life protecting you and the Viking's children." said Nyx.

"Why my children?" asked Sookie.

"It was Poseidon himself that told me to hold your children in the same respect as his daughter, this is a great honour hybrid, I look forward to getting to know the mother of such precious children." said Erebus.

"Aurora I do not have long, bring the tiger forward so I may bind him and leave Erebus within your care." said Nyx.

Aurora hugged me tighter as Stark left us to bring Quinn to his new fate. Yannick stepped closer to us with Leif in his arms and we all fell silent when the child stirred in his arms reaching out for Erebus.

"May I?" asked the god as he approached Yannick and Leif.

Sookie and Eric stepped forwarded watching Erebus as they gave their approval, Leif was almost as excited to be within the god's arms as he was Aurora or Yannick's.

"Now you've done it, he likes your power." giggled Aurora tickling my neck.

"Well Erebus if my son likes you I guess your ok in my books, welcome to the family." said Sookie.

The god smiles as he watched the small child in his arms, our joy was short lived when we all heard Sandra's shrill voice coming towards us.

"Sookie it will be best if you take the child, Aurora and Erebus are going to feel some pain from the binding. Unfortunately, the tiger will suffer nothing but the loss." said Nyx.

Sookie gave the god a sweet smile as she stepped forward and took Leif from his embrace. Her smile grew larger when Leif didn't scream, he actually giggle and snuggled into his mother's arms.

Aurora climbed down from my back once Quinn was close enough for Nyx to bind him. Stark moved away from the tiger and closer to Aurora. I was grateful for his action as I knew the angel was the only one to give peace when she felt pain. Gerard and Yannick glared at the tiger and I felt their disgust, it was his actions that brought us to this moment and the pain Aurora was about to feel.

Nyx asked Erebus and Aurora to stand facing each other as she approached Quinn, spending a few moments to study Sandra standing off to the side.

"She is not worth what you are giving up tiger, your choice is a foolish one. But what is done can not be undone, I spill your blood with the blessing of your mate. I bind your gifts and give them to another with the blessing of your goddess. Your blessing now belongs to another until your are worthy of holding it again." chanted Nyx.

We all watched as the goddess pulled the blade from behind her back that Quinn had once thrust into Aurora chest and she dragged in down his arm leaving a long bloody line, Nyx turned from Quinn and approached Aurora and Erebus. She raised her empty hand with the palm up between the two gods as a chalice appeared, like Nyx commanded it Aurora and Erebus raised their right wrists over the chalice and Nyx swiftly cut deep into both their wrists, allowing their blood to flow into the vessel. Aurora stepped back letting her wrist fall to her side as she continued to bleed and turned slightly to look upon Quinn.

Nyx used the blade to mix both Erebus and Aurora blood before she looked to the sky and yelled into the havens,'Until he is worthy the Galenthias is no more' and she handed the chalice to Erebus which he drank down quickly. To my horror as soon as he lowered the chalice, I watched Aurora's eyes roll back as the wound she suffered giving Quinn true immortality re appeared. There for us all to see was a bleeding flesh wound over Aurora's heart, she swayed slightly before her head wrenched back and she screamed in agony. I was momently distracted by the sound of breaking bones and I turned watched Erebus's back reshape it's self allowing two large black wings to emerge, the god was a little quieter then Aurora but his face was stained with blood tears from pain as his body crumbled to the ground. Quinn tried to rush to Aurora's aide but Gerard and Bastian blocked his approached as Stark tried to settle her. I watched the Angel pick Aurora up as my shirt became soaked in with her blood, Quinn tried for a second time to approach her but his advance was again blocked.

"I just want to make sure she's ok." pleaded the tiger.

"Does she look ok Quinn, your actions have consequences. She gave you everything, I gave you everything, I treated you like a brother and you threw it all away for her." snapped Bastian as he pointed towards Sandra.

"She left us, I couldn't be alone again. I would have returned to the fucking cage she found me in, rather then feel the emptiness I felt every day waiting for her to come back." barked the tiger as he tried again to push past Bastian and Gerard.

"Enough, she didn't leave any of us Quinn. If you want to blame someone, blame me. Do you want me to tell you I wished I'd died giving birth so Aurora didn't suffer and leave you, fine. I wished I'd died, does that make you feel better, we take and take from her and now I'm giving back. Strike me down Quinn and get your revenge or quench your loss with my blood but stop blaming Aurora for something she didn't do." yelled Sookie.

Eric snarled at the Tiger daring him to approach Sookie, I had, had enough of John Quinn. Aurora would be angry with me but as far as I was concerned he was on my shit list and I'd take my revenge at some point. Erebus approached Aurora dropping to one knee, offering her his wrist which was also still bleeding.

"Thank you my friend, but I think you are in need of blood as much as I am." replied Aurora.

I was about to step forward when the Saxon's spoke up.

"We're strong now." said Wybert

"Drink us." followed Sigebert.

"I'll take you up on that offer my beautiful Saxons." replied Aurora.

I watched quietly as Erebus stood and followed Stark, Aurora and the Saxons inside to get some much needed blood.

A/N

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my amazing beta Amy (carolinagirl96), her hard work makes this story better than I could have ever imagined. Thank you my friend and I look forward to many more chapters with you at my side.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kellan POV.

I entered our bedroom just after the Saxons had left to find Stark talking with Erebus.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She doing better but the wound will take time to heal, it is easier to give a gift than it is to bind it." said Stark.

"Can I see her? I asked.

"Of course, she has been asking for you and Gerard. Erebus and I will tend to Leif and Valiant, if you can get her to feed again it will help greatly. Before we sleep tonight we must discuss whom is going to the Air Force base with Jasper tomorrow and you know as well as I do she will insist herself to be one of the ones chosen. We will send Gerard up after he has finished with the tiger." said Stark just before he and Erebus left the room.

I entered the bathroom to find a sight that made me as hard as a rock; Aurora lying naked in the bath with the water heavily mixed with her blood. A human would find this sight disturbing but me, it was something dreams where made of.

"I'm not going to ask how you feel because I know you'll just lie and say your fine." I told Aurora.

"For you my demon I will tell the truth, my body feels bruised and bashed, my heart is torn and I have an overwhelming need to rip the head off Quinn's little shifter." said Aurora.

"So you feel human." I joked.

"Their world is confusing. We kill, mate and protect our realms but we never have to go through this soul twisting torment. How do the humans do this?" replied Aurora.

"I don't really think what has happened tonight is a regular occurrence in a human's day to day life." I said.

"The only true issues I have had with my mates are those that come from them once being or living like a human. Bastian ran like a human and Quinn hides like a human." replied Aurora.

I pulled off my shoes leaving my jeans on, before I asked Aurora to sit up a little so I could climb in the bath with her. I positioned myself behind her so she could lean back and let her body recover.

Once she let her head rest against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and let my body heat warm her.

"We do not know the fear they have with time, even a vampire has to end at some point. We know death but we race towards it in the name of our fathers and our honour, we love but it's eternal not fleeting like a human, we love once and for a hundred of their life times. They rush their lives and their happiness because everything in their world must end. They love over and over with different mates because it scares them they may miss something. I can try to understand their hunger to fill such short lives with as much as they can but my beauty, I can not understand or forgive the tiger for what he has done." I said as I tightened my arms around Aurora and pulled her closer.

I expected Aurora to argue or make an excuse for Quinn but she just remained silent, as I ran my fingers over her cheek and took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"You're going to insist on going to the base tomorrow aren't you?" I asked

"Why ask when you know the answer?" she replied.

"I'll make you a deal, drink from me now and again later tonight and I'll stand with you when the others try to stop you, but let me make myself clear. You, daughter of Poseidon, are not stepping foot outside of this house without me. Face it, I'm the most human acting of all of you. Without me you're not making it ten minutes under one on one scrutiny." I said.

"You drive a hard bargain but at this time, I am happy to accept your offer." replied Aurora.

I didn't move from my current position, I just lifted my wrist to Aurora's mouth and without a complaint she bit deep and drank heavily.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was listening to Aurora and Gerard talking.

"Yannick is not going to be happy to be left behind." said Aurora.

"Sookie said he'd be found out in seconds, her mind is made up. Yourself, Kellan, myself and Stark are our best chance." replied Gerard.

"I can't believe Eric is letting Sookie come along, but it will help us to have her at our side." said Aurora.

"She didn't give him a chance to disagree, Leif and Valiant have taken to Erebus and she said this was as much her fight as ours." replied Gerard.

"You know we have to finish this soon, once we have our enemies defeated I'd really like to take sometime away so we can just be us." said Aurora.

"I look forward to it, now get yourself and the demon out of this cold water and we'll collect the rest of our mates and quickly hit the next area to feed before dawn." said Gerard

"I was hoping to delight in my demon tonight." said Aurora.

"What, you have not mated with him yet?" asked Gerard.

"No she hasn't and it's driving me crazy." I replied.

Aurora and Gerard laughed as I opened my eyes and nibbled on Aurora neck.

"Well I'm sure we could delay feeding for a few minutes and have a little fun, it may not be what you want but I have always found a small feast can almost be as for filling as a full banquet." replied Gerard.

"I like where this is going, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Aurora is still too weak to make love but I'm sure she'd enjoy your talented mouth on her while I have the pleasure of your body." said Gerard.

I was rock hard in an instant. Gerard picked up a towel and opened it up for Aurora. She stood in front of me and allowed Gerard to wrap her up before picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. I wasted no time pulling off my wet jeans and grabbing a towel of my own and following them. Gerard had sat Aurora on the end of the bed and was removing his clothes, which Aurora was enjoying. I approached the merman and kissed his bare back, Aurora's eyes filled with lust at the two of us enjoying each other.

Gerard moaned under my touch and reached back to rub my staff through the towel. He was gentle and forceful at the same time and I loved it. The next thing I knew he'd grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him to position me between himself and Aurora.

"As much as I'd like to do this slowly demon, we don't have much time. And I know Aurora hungers for your mouth as much as I hunger to fill you." purred Gerard.

I lowered to my knees, and placed my hands on Aurora's thighs, her body was soft and hot and I wanted it so badly. I gently glided my hands up her thighs open her up to me, I started kissing my way up her flesh as she let her body fall back onto the bed, moaning in delight. The second my tongue came in contact with her nub I felt on the verge of losing control, I was in heaven. Gerard stepped closer and ran his hands over my back before he positioned his staff at my ring, I grabbed hold of Aurora's hips and pulled her body closer to me, feasting on her magnificence. Aurora's moans were like fire to my soul. I was overwhelmed when Gerard entered me, he was swift and demanding as he drove forward, filling me. As his and Aurora's moans mixed I was driven to a new level of passion, Aurora grabbed hold of my hair burring my face deeper into her core. I nipped, sucked and licked, tasting everything my new mate had to give. Gerard increased his pace and I was close to exploding when Aurora started to move under my embrace.

"She's close demon as am I, stroke yourself and join us in pleasure." grunted Gerard.

The moment I removed one hand from Aurora's hip and wrapped my fingers around my staff, Aurora became frantic, my name on her lips was bliss. I heated my tongue and brushed it against her nub bring her to release. Aurora's scream of delight drove Gerard wild, he grabbed my hips picking me up and pushing me down over Aurora's body as he drove harder and deeper. I moaned and grabbed at the bed while Gerard brought both he and I to our end, with one final trust the powerful merman released his seed and let his body fall onto Aurora's and mine. We stay in the position not wanting to move for quite some time, the only movement I felt was when Aurora intertwined her finger with mine.

"As perfect as this is, we really have to clean up and get you feed Aurora." said Gerard.

"I want more." purred Aurora as she tighten her hold on my hand.

"Come feed and we'll introduce Kellan to making love completely with all our mates." said Gerard.

"Ok, that's it. Get you arse up Aurora, your going to drink as much as you can to build up your strength because tonight you are going to scream my name over and over." I replied.

Aurora kissed my neck as she giggle and agreed to my demands, Gerard and I dressed quickly and helped Aurora pull on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt, that left enough of her stomach exposed to drive me wild.

I was concerned that her movement was strained enough to make Gerard pick her up to make the trip down stairs, but as soon as Stark stepped out of the kitchen and took Aurora from Gerard's arms the strain on her face lightened.

"So my beauty it sounds like Kellan and Gerard have been taking care of you." said Stark.

"Don't worry my love it was only the start, we have much more planned once we return from feeding." purred Aurora.

"Excellent, where are we going to hunt?" asked Stark.

"That is up to the Viking, he hunts with us tonight." said Yannick as he emerge from down the hall.

Ok tonight was going to be interesting, I hope the Viking was ready for what it meant to hunt with true immortals.

Eric's POV

When Sookie demanded to accompany Aurora and the others tomorrow to the air force base, I knew she'd have to feed. Over the last few months Sookie's diet had returned to that of a human. And both she and I didn't like the idea of feeding from others, but the idea of hunting other supes was too great to pass up. It's not well known but a vampire is never stronger than when he or she has feed from another vampire or supe. Most vampires hate the idea of allowing another supe to feed from them due to the short period afterwards making them weak enough to be ended easily, I hated admitting it but ever since Bastian had bonded with Aurora his strength greatly surpassed mine. I would not change bonding with Sookie for anything but the chance to hunt with Aurora and her mate giving me a stronger edge was something I was not letting go of.

I waited downstairs as Gerard carried Aurora downstairs followed closely by Kellan, Stark quickly appeared taking Aurora into his arms and joking with her before they all turned to me.

"So Viking where are we going?" asked Gerard.

"I won't hunt my own people, but I don't have a problem hunting anything in Oklahoma." I replied.

"Any particular reason we are going to this area?" asked Yannick.

"The bitch that runs the area has been a thorn in my side for quite some time, let's just say it's time she felt the taste of loss." I replied.

To my surprise they didn't ask any more questions. Aurora climbed down from Stark's embrace and kissed Bastian good bye.

"Take care of everyone while we're gone, watch the shifter." whispered Aurora.

"She will not take a step I do not know about, hunt well my dove." replied Bastian.

Bastian kissed Aurora's forehead before she turned around grabbing my arm and she and I shimmer out of the house. The trip was nowhere near as smooth as it normally was, Aurora even stumbled grabbing hold of a tree to keep herself from falling once we emerged on the other side of the shimmer.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am going to kill that shifter one day, but for now what you have seen stays between us." said Aurora.

"I will happily kill her for you, but if I am to keep quiet you have to stay close to one of your mates. Sookie will kill me if anything happens to you on my watch." I replied.

"That's not going to be a problem." said Kellan as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Did you really think you could shimmer faster then I could teleport." said Kellan as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Aurora.

"It was worth a try, where are the others?" asked Aurora.

"They're coming quickly, they were not able to pin point you as easily as I did. Stay close and I will keep your secret." said Kellan.

"I'm just a little wobbly as Sookie would say." said Aurora.

"Well wobbly, let's get moving, Gerard is almost on us." said Kellan as he Aurora started to move towards the lights of the town to our left.

We were moving move fast as the others attached onto our flank, no one spoke as we heard a group of humans coming out of a house on the edge of the town. We kept to the dark as we saw our first three victims, two male and one female vampires were watching the humans as they climbed into a car. Without warning Aurora raced forward and grabbed one of the males plunging her fangs into his neck, his body smashed again the brick wall from the power of Aurora attack. And I watched in ore, she didn't falter, she didn't pause, it was precise and lethal.

"What the hell?" yelled the female vampire.

As the second male was about to assist his friend Aurora dropped her victim almost drained and smiled at him with a bloody mouth.

"Your turn." she snarled as she lunged on top of him, her speed, her hunger, her blood lust, I was mesmerised

I watched the female vampire extend her fangs, as Stark grabbed her from behind and ripped into her throat. Within ten seconds the two supes had returned to our group and were looking excited for more.

"Your turn next Viking?" snarled Aurora as she wiped blood from her lips.

Due to their speed there was no need to hide the drained vampires, no human was able to witness the attacks due to the speed and any vampire would be a victim not a witness. I scanned the area looking for my meal, I couldn't see anything, but I wasn't as old as I was without mad hunting skills. I could smell what I was looking for, I raced deeper into the town, I loved the feeling you get on the hunt. All your senses buzz with exhilaration, I increased my speed and turned the corner to find my prize. Like a beacon in the night was a medium size male vampire walking towards a dark warehouse, I lunged trying to grab hold but to my amazement he dodge my attack. I was an excellent hunter but unfortunately my main goal was always to kill or maim my victims. Humans didn't fight back like vampires but this was not going to stop me. I spun on my left leg, driving my fist into the vampire's chest causing him to buckle over and I took my chance biting violently and drinking heavily, every mouth full was filled with strength and I liked it.

"Don't kill him." said Aurora as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I dropped the vampire and looked around for more, the rush of the hunt was racing through me like a fire boiling my blood and I wanted more, I took one more scan of the area to make sure no one had seen my attack and turned to the group awaiting our next move.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but lets get this hunt on, enough of the easy stuff I'm hungry." said Gerard as he raced down the road.

The next hour was filled with screams and violence, Gerard was not joking about the easy stuff. It didn't matter where the vampires were, we raced in after them. Yannick and Kellan even feed from the guards protecting the gates of the area sheriff's property.

I was sure by tomorrow the news of the attacks against Oklahoma would be wide spread and the idea sparked a light. Oklahoma wouldn't know who was responsible but the bitch would think of me.

Sookie's POV

The sight of my returning hunters was something to write home about. Godric, Bastian and I were waiting by the pool at the rear of the compound when Yannick and Eric emerged first, covered in blood. As soon as they were safely within the backyard they searched the area on high alert. I was concerned for only a split second. But then Stark came running out of nowhere, laughing uncontrollably dodging an arm that morphed from the darkness trying to grab hold of him, he spun around and raced towards us as the rest of Kellan's body emerged from the darkness.

"Viking where is she?" yelled Kellan scanning the area.

"Gerard and her are yet to appear." replied Eric as he lunged at Stark with Yannick following him closely behind.

The two of them had the angel circled quickly but with Kellan stalking towards them they were double stepping with their attempts to capture Stark and evade Kellan.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" I laughed as I watched them dodge and weave from each other.

"Eric believed with all the blood he'd consumed he was able to get to Godric before the rest of us with Yannick assistance." said Stark as he lunged toward Kellan.

"And your attacking each other and not attempting to approach me why?" laughed Godric.

"To make it more interesting, we each must have made physical contact with the others before approaching Godric." said Yannick as he swore in some strange language due to Kellan grabbing hold of his shoulder.

"Who's winning?" asked Bastian.

"Gerard." said Yannick as he threw up his hands exiting the game.

I was surprised, I thought for sure Aurora would have the upper hand and the next sensation let me know I wasn't wrong. I felt a cool breeze dancing next to me and I knew from the story Yannick had told me once Aurora was awaiting her opportunity to attack. Eric, Stark and Kellan laughed and dodged as they continued their game. Gerard came rushing towards them from a mist of water, catching the three of them by surprise as Kellan dropped to the ground trying to avoid Gerard's grasp but he was too slow and the merman dragged his hand over Kellan's chest as he turned to claim his prize. The breeze behind me became colder, blowing my hair about slightly as Gerard approached. He stretched out his hand for Godric to take believing he was the victor, but his arm twisted into the air and his body quickly followed as Aurora's form appeared behind Godric smiling like the cat that just drank all the cream. She draped herself over Godric, smiling from ear to ear.

"To the victor goes the spoils, boys." purred Aurora.

Gerard laughed uncontrollably while he picked himself up off the ground, dusting of his jeans.

"You still surprise me." chuckled Gerard.

"As you do me Aurora, I have had years to practice self control but at this moment, you are testing my will, you smell delicious." said Godric.

"Sorry, we did get a little messy with our hunt, didn't we." said Aurora as she looked over her blood stained jeans and then her mates.

I was about to make a witty remark about using a bib like the boys to eat but Eric stunned me into silence with the power of his lust. Aurora gave me a wink as she moved away from Godric and glided into Bastian's open arms.

"Take your Viking home and feed well little sister, we have a big day tomorrow and you are our teacher for this adventure." said Aurora as she and the rest of her mates headed towards the house.

Godric kissed my cheek and promised to watch after Leif and Val like they were his own, before he to turned towards the house.

It had been far to long since Eric and I had alone time, I loved my sons but I to loved my Viking. His magnificent eyes studied me as I walked slowly towards him, I was wearing shorts and a button down floral shirt, I unbutton the first three buttons exposing my neck as I extending my fangs stopping in front of Eric.

"Your are so beautiful my Sookie." snarled Eric.

"I need you Eric, I need you now." I said as I crushed my lips to his.

God how I'd missed the touch of his strong hands against my skin, Eric picked me up never breaking our kiss as he rushed us towards our house. I don't even remember him opening the front door or how he managed to get us into our bed room with breaking our hungry lips, all I knew was I wanted and needed more. Eric laid me down against our bed and began kissing down my chest finishing the work I'd started with my buttons.

"I could live ten more life times and never hunger of your taste." purred Eric as he devoured my flesh.

For the next three hours we thought of nothing but pleasure and passion, as I cuddled up to Eric's body exhausted after our lover making I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I was looking over a camp sight hidden within the mouth of a well sheltered cave. Rahni Jay was pacing franticly in front of a Fairy I had never seen before. I didn't bother trying to get her attention because I knew I was in the same situation I was in before when I followed Aurora into Hades realm.

"She is weak, this is our chance, time and time again we wait for nothing. If we had of attacked when we first found the half blood we would not have the gods in our way." demanded Rahni Jay to the strange Fairy.

"She is never weak RJ, the death dealer allows her mates to care for her because it gives them pleasure to do so, but I assure you she is not weak enough to fall if we attack, I have seen the daughter of Poseidon fight almost drained and badly wounded, but never have I seen her weak enough to fall to any Fae. All is falling into place, if we are smart about this not only will we end the life of the last true prince to the sky kingdom we will gain the power to hold the death dealer and her mates under our power." said the strange fairy.

"Pam is starting to suspect me, she never divulges anything the Viking tells her and more and more she pulls away from me. Aurora keeps Sookie and the children under close watch, I am not even permitted within their compound without Pam being present." replied Rahni Jay.

"You volunteered for this mission assuring me you would succeed, failure is not an option now we are so close, find a way to get closer to the half blood." barked the strange fairy.

"As you wish my lord, but I say again the death dealer watches me I believe she knows it was I whom allowed our forces into Niall's kingdom while Sookie gave birth." replied Rahni Jay.

"If the daughter of Poseidon knew of your treachery you'd be dead. The vampires cut Niall's numbers with every attack, it is only time now until we take what is ours." said the strange fairy as he kissed Rahni Jay passionately and I woke to find myself back in my bed snuggled close to Eric.

That twisted bitch, all this time we have treated her like fucking family and she stabs us in the back like this. I'll kill her myself. I know if I tell Eric anything about this he'll go off the reservation.

There where only two people I could go to with this and that was Aurora and Pam. I'm sure that if Rahni Jay suspected Aurora was onto to her, she was on to her. I look at the clock and see I only have an hour until Jasper is here to collect me before we go to the compound, I jump out of bed and rummage through my closet. I pull on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before I kiss Eric good bye and head into the kitchen. As I'm exiting the house I call Jasper and tell him to meet me at the compound. After hanging up it only takes me mere seconds to reach the compound gates.

I'm surprised no one is on watch but I trust Aurora and if she thinks it's safe I can promise you it's safe, I pull the key out of my jeans that Aurora gave me and open the front door to the main house. Before I even take my first step inside I see Dartagnan and Mika leaning against the hallway wall watching my every move. I guess just because I can't see or sense someone watching me within the compound doesn't mean my every move is not being scrutinised.

"I've been asked to tell you by Mara that you breath to much for a supe now." joked Mika.

"Ok, I'd normally start with Good Morning but I guess that works as well, where is Mara?" I asked.

"She's doing her rounds of the grounds and she heard you walking up the path even before you entered the grounds, that's why we had enough time to meet you like this." replied Dartagnan.

"So stealth is not one of my talents." I joked.

"No it's not Sookie, what can we do for you?" asked Dartagnan.

"I need to speak with Aurora?" I asked.

I was shocked when Mika said not problem and gave a nod toward the stairs.

"What just like that?" I asked.

"Sookie, everyone one of us consider you family if not like a child to us. I would not stop you entering my room or the rooms of my children why would we stop you entering Aurora's, besides the boys are up there with them so it G rated at the moment." said Dartagnan as he leant forward and kissed my check before he and Mika went back to where ever it was before I arrived. I was really taken aback sometimes with the love and trust these supes put in me. Some humans like the fellow ship of the sun considered them to have no souls but if fact they are more loving and caring then half the humans I have known. I climbed the stairs as quietly as I could and once in front the Aurora's door I thought twice before knocking, but before the thought could run twice around my head the bedroom door opened and Erebus was motioning for me to enter.

"We were not expecting you so soon Sookie, the twins still sleep as does Aurora and her mates." whispered Erebus.

There was no point replying because I was frozen in place at the sight before me, in the mixture of twisted bodies and wings were my two little angels. Both boys had their hands full of feathers, and I don't think they cared whom they belonged to, if I had a camera this was definitely a Kodak moment.

"One thing I will not miss when we leave this realm is the lack of sleep." purred Aurora as she snuggled closer to Stark.

"Sorry you didn't sleep well but it is almost time for Jasper to arrive." I said almost a little embarrassed to be the one waking them.

"Sookie, I have a hole in my chest that will take days to heal thanks to Quinn, a shifter that is trying to weasel her way into our nest and a fairy trying to turn myself and my mates into their lap dogs after they kill you and Niall, so no I didn't sleep well." replied Aurora.

"So it's all true? I'll kill her." I said.

"Get in line, Yannick has been at me for days to kill Rahni Jay." said Aurora.

"Why haven't you let him?" I asked.

"I suspect because she wants to have all the fun herself." said Yannick as he moved Leif from his chest and tucked him under his left wing turning on his side.

"Well I think due to the fact you're holding my son, I trump Aurora's authority. Let's get your godly arse up and out of bed and you and I are going to do some killing." I said a little louder then I should have.

"Please let her just kill the fairy so I can sleep." snarled Kellan as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Welcome to my life Demon, Sookie if we kill Rahni Jay that will not solve the problem of who sent her." replied Stark and he nuzzled Aurora's neck.

"Please that black haired fairy doesn't seem too tough, get me close enough and I'll whoop him like a..." I was cut short by every supe in the bed sitting up and starring at me.

"Sookie you know who is commanding Rahni Jay against us?" asked Gerard as he passed Valiant over to Aurora.

"I don't know his name but I could describe him down to his freaky grey green eyes and the scar across his neck." I replied.

"Well Yannick after we have finished with today's activities maybe you and Pam should give our friend Rahni Jay a visit." stated Aurora.

Yannick extended his fangs and let me know he was going to enjoy killing the fairy that had given me my current life. What would happen if Rahni Jay died? Would I no longer be a hybrid? I really hadn't thought this through, could I still take care of Leif and Valiant if I was just a human? Shit would this mean I was just a vampire now, could I be trust to be around the boys as a new born?

"Sookie calm down, they will talk with Niall before they do anything." said Erebus as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Great another supe that could read minds, really I don't see what all the fuss was about when the vampires found out about me, it seems that there are supes all over the place that can ready every mind within a hundred miles.

Jasper's POV

Today was going to be one of those days I could just feel it, after getting the crap scared out of me by Mara I was escorted into the main house by Echo. The fairy and I could almost be considered friends of late and trust me when I say it was seriously weird to think of a fairy begin a closer friend rather then half of the weres I dealt with every day. The more time I spent with the supes at the compound the more I found it harder to deal with the shit that was normal human life, it was just easier here. No one tried to step over you or cut your lunch. Hey, I knew there was shit with the Quinn situation at the moment but soon enough the shifter slut would be out on her arse and everything would be smooth sailing again. I wonder if Aurora would consider letting me rent on of the rooms in the main house, I could offer to help with security. As I working out my plan of attack Aurora and her mates as well as Sookie emerged from a side door.

"You can have any room on the second floor, but it is up to Dartagnan if you are to help with securing the grounds." said Aurora.

"I had a whole speech planned and boom you demolished it." I joked.

"What can I say, the room is yours if you want it." replied Aurora with a smile.

"Great thanks, I don't have much so I'll pack my crap and move in when we finish today." I replied.

"Jasper, don't forget to tell Alcide, we don't need him going alpha on us." said Sookie as she kissed her sons goodbye.

"He'll be cool, I think if he could he'd move in himself." I said.

"Is everything ok with the pack?" asked Sookie.

"Same shit different day, some wolves from Jackson as trying to move in on our borders but Alcide has them bluffed or numbers as bigger then they are." I said.

"Numbers are important in these matters?" asked Gerard.

"Shit yeah, if it comes down to a fight no one is going to move on a pack the has double the wolves fighting for them." I answered.

"And having us as allies does not help your pack?" asked Stark.

"Alcide hasn't really relied on that fact. We know you have your own shit going on so we're trying to take care of our own." I replied.

"Please it will be fun, tell Alcide to arrange a meeting with the weres trying to move in on your territory, let Terry know the day and time and we'll be there with bells on." said Aurora as he gave me a fangy smile.

I was glad my SUV was spacious, Sookie took the front seat, while Aurora, Kellan, Stark and Gerard squeezed into the back.

"So Jasper what have you told them about us?" asked Sookie.

"It was a lot easier then I expected, I used some truth and the rest just fell into place. Due to most of Shreveport knowing you and Eric are together I just informed the recruiter you approached me because you knew I was enlisted and you're bringing the others along." I said.

"And how are you planning on overcoming the fact Aurora, Kellan, Stark and Gerard are not going to be acting as a human should?" asked Sookie.

"This is where vampire dislike falls into a favour, I explained the Aurora, Kellan, Stark and Gerard are from a family overseas that has lived their lives protecting vampires and have been brought up to live and fight in a vampire society. I made a point of saying they are a little different but now that they are in America they wish to become more human." I said.

"And how did we end up in Shreveport?" asked Gerard.

"You were a gift from Eric to Sookie, you know personal body guards and so on, most of them just want to see the freaks that were bred to fight off vamps." I replied.

"They actually believed all that?" asked Sookie.

"Hey most people don't know shit about vampires and their world, why couldn't there be a group of humans that were bred to fight for them during the daylight hours, and everyone knows Eric's cashed up. He could afford to by some super soldiers if he wanted."I said.

"There is truth in what he says Sookie. In Germany I can name three villages that still to this day give their strongest and best male and female every ten years to the region's vampires to do with as they wish; some are turned into watchers and guards the others became feeders." said Kellan.

"Great something else to give me nightmares." said Sookie.

"Hey just remember you're one of those creatures that go bump in the night to now so watch the monster bashing." I said.

Everyone had a laugh as Sookie threw her hands up and said great, we all feel into our own thoughts for the rest of the trip and before I know it, it was game time. I pulled up at the front gate and waited for the security check. There were four or five more bodies than normal on the watch gate so I guess the word has spread that vampire body guard were arriving today. I got the go ahead to enter the base and drove directly around to my parking space. I quickly looked over what everyone was wearing and to my relief it was jeans and black T-shirts, baseball caps and sunglasses for Aurora her mates, where Sookie was similar in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, it was now or never.

"Keep the talking to a minimum unless it's Sookie and just try and act as human as possible." I said as we all climbed from the car.

Every set of eyes flashed to Aurora and her mates like heat seeking missiles. I wasted no time ushering them towards the admissions building and out of the sight of the on lookers. I was more grateful then I can say that they all had their hair tucked up in the baseball caps.

"Jazz on time as always, who do you have for me today?" asked Sargent Shaw.

"These are the possible recruits I told you about, they're here for the three day recruitment push to see if it's something they'd sign up for." I replied.

"Excellent, we are always looking for strong men and women to defend this great country. Since you have already been introduced to Jasper why don't we keep him as your liaison while you are on the base, he will accompany you through all you test and training to see if the air force is the right fit." said Sargent Shaw.

Something wasn't right, I wasn't part of the tutor program and Shaw knew it. I was about to speak up when Shaw asked me to assist him with something in his office while Sookie and the rest of the guys filled out some paperwork. Once the office door was closed behind us I turned to see what shit we'd fallen into.

"Jazz we need your help here, no one will take the freaks. Dickson came in the early and told all the tutors he'd seen the vamps guards at the vamp club and let it known they were scary mothers. No one wants to be on the end of one of them flipping out and going postal. That Sookie knows you and if they're hers, you're safer than the rest of us." said Shaw.

"As long as my shift is covered I'll play baby sitter for the freaks, you owe me one." I replied.

Shaw thanked me and we quickly returned to the room we'd left everyone. Shaw was worried something could happen in the ten seconds we'd been gone. It made me think what would this man think of me if he knew I was a werewolf? We'd been posted on the same ship twice OS but by the look in his eyes he'd shot first and ask question later if I shifted infront of him.

Sookie had all the paperwork filled out and signed in no time at all, Aurora and her mates had not moved a muscle. They stood deadly still in the corner of the room and due to the sunglasses I had no idea what they were looking at.

"If you're ready Sookie, we'll head on over to the common area and wait for the other tutors and recruits." I said.

No one uttered a word as we left the office, but as soon as the door was closed behind us, we all heard the rushed chatter of every human in that room.

Within two minutes I had the group positioned in the common area as shaded as possible while we waited for Sargent Gibbs to arrive.

The five other groups looked over sizing my guys up and I could see Gibbs was not going to be our only issue today. Like clock work Gibbs marched across the common grounds with his three drill masters close behind.

"You are here today to see if you're good enough to be allowed the honour to represent my Air Force. Most of you will fail and I will take pleasure it breaking you for wasting my time. The next three days will be broken up into three trials; mental health and stability, strength and endurance and finally ability and speciality. It has been brought to my attention that we have some VIP recruits and I'm here to tell you and them, I don't see anything special in front of me and and I'm about to prove that point, Jasper send your best freak forward." barked Gibbs.

This was bullshit and he knew it. I was about to step forward and put a stop to this but Aurora removed her cap flipping her hair and marched towards Gibbs.

"You think your all that don't you little girl. To me you're just a child playing warrior. Let's see how good you think you are, next to me are three of the best fighters I have at my disposal. Drill Masters Clarkson, Sheth and Frank, choose your opponent?" demanded Gibbs.

"You deem me unworthy, why don't you find my victim." replied Aurora.

Gibbs smirked as he waved Clarkson forward. The drill master shook out his hands making fists, before he lunged forward. What happen next shocked the whole common area into silence. Once Clarkson was close enough Aurora flipped backward connecting her right foot with his chin almost ripping his head off his shoulders. The tough old baster stumbled backward four or five steps, trying to get his balance back but Aurora didn't waste a second striding after him and punching him hard enough in the chest that we heard his sternum crack. Clarkson fell back gasping for air as Aurora stood over him, about to strike him again.

"Enough." screamed Gibbs.

Aurora stood straight and stared Gibbs directly in the eye, not moving a muscle.

"I think we've proven our group is a little special have we not?" asked Sookie.

Gibbs ignored Sookie and ordered Aurora back to our group, making a snide remark about hoping she was not just a one trick pony, the gloves were off. I'd do my best to make sure Aurora and her mates acted as human as possible but this was supe against human and it was time to show them why we are higher on the food chain.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sookie's POV

Aurora, Kellan, Stark and Gerard sat silently as the Air Force Psychologist asked question after question, leaving me to answer.

"Miss Stackhouse as I said before, I can see a great connection between yourself and your comrades but I can also sense a wall between you all, they answer none of my questions but you answer freely with your answers seeming rehearsed. Can you explain this?" asked the Psychologist.

"Aurora, Kellan, Stark and Gerard are my family, not comrades. They don't answer your questions because you haven't asked anything worthy of their response. They were raised in a different environment to us and until you ask something relevant, they will remain silent." I replied.

"Ok then maybe you can explain your reluctance to accept your family fully." asked the Psychologist.

"I'm sorry but you have this all wrong. I don't know where you think you're going with this fishing expedition but it's heading nowhere. I'll give you the five pieces of information I think you need to know: I grew up in Bon Temps and have lived there my whole life; I have never been married; I am in a committed relationship and happy beyond belief; I have never been in trouble with the police; and finally, I'm ready to do my part and defend this country I love so much." I replied.

"Well thank you for your time Miss Stackhouse. If you and your friends would like to return to the waiting room, your tutor will be called to collect you soon to proceed to your next exercise." said the Psychologist.

We all stood and exited the room awaiting Jaspers return. Two or three minutes passed when I felt Aurora pushing at my mind.

"_Sookie__,__ is what that human said true__? Do__ you feel reluctant to __accept__ us fully? I know there have been occasions you seem to dislike the situation you are in because of your association with us and the supernatural world." _asked Aurora.

"_It's just what __psychologists__ do Aurora, they try to make something of nothing."_ I replied.

"_Sookie it's not nothing we have all felt at times you sometimes would prefer your life before we arrived."_ said Stark.

"_Don't ever think that, I love you all so much. It's just hard for me sometimes, I have never belonged __anywhere. Even__ Jason treated me like a freak in our own family. Not once has any of you treated me as anything __other __than someone you trust and respect, but it's foreign to me__.__ Gran was the only person in my life that __accepted__ me for me and I lost her because of what I am. I can't __lose__ any of you, I don't think I could handle the heart break. I know sometimes I push but it's only to protect myself from what is to come." _ I replied.

"_Sookie what do you think is going to come?"_ asked Gerard.

The tears came before I could stop them. For weeks before Aurora vanished during the birth of my sons, I feared the day Aurora and her mates would realize Bon Temps and me were just not what they needed in their lives. I was small town and they were gods. Telepathy in their world was just something they all had and did. They were going to leave and I'd just be Sookie Stackhouse who hung out with vampires. Ok I had Eric and our sons and I loved them but Aurora and her mates were my family. I finally had family and I couldn't lose that again.

Gerard wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I had pulled and pushed at them but here they were again accepting me for who I was, crazy and all.

"_Sookie __we're__ not going __anywhere__." _said Aurora.

"_I know, but it was only this very morning Kellan said he couldn't wait to leave this realm."_ I replied.

"_Sookie, sorry to burst your bubble but when we talk about leaving this realm your arse is getting dragged along. Something you should know about us, it's all for one and one for all__. The__ only way __you're__ getting away from us is to demand it and then we'll still probably ignore you. Why do you think we still keep Quinn around, he's broken what he had but he's still family." _said Kellan.

God I can be blind, it was all in front of me and I just couldn't see it. This was the second or third time they had shown me I was being a fool, but I kept going back. What was wrong with me?

"_You need to tell me when I'm acting like an idiot__. Families__ do that, they tell each other when __they're__ being stupid."_ I pleaded.

Gerard wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me his sweetest smile.

"_Deal little fairy, we'll tell you when __you're__ acting foolish like a human. Now __let's__, go show these humans how we do it in the supe world, as a family."_ said Gerard.

Jasper arrived caring two large black bags which he dropped near the door he entered and walked straight in to talk with the psychologist. No more than five minutes later he returned and gave us a wink.

"Well he thinks you're all nuts but you've pulled through enough to move along. In the bags are a change of clothes. Get dressed and then we have a five mile run. We finish this and we're home for the day. Use the bathroom over to your left and make it quick, we're already late." said Jasper.

Kellan and Gerard picked up the bags and we all squeezed into the small bathroom. Aurora, Gerard, Stark and Kellan didn't think twice about undressing in front of me.

I couldn't help looking, when Gerard pulled his T-shirt over his head and all the muscles in his back tensed. I blushed a little when Stark caught me looking and gave me a wink. I'd always been happy with my body but looking over everyone in this small room I decided it was time to start exercising vigilantly. Jasper was also going to get one hell of a talking to when we left for the day. The clothes he'd brought us were like seconds skins. Skin tight black running pants for Aurora and I, at least the guys shorts had a little movement in the fabric. But our shirts were all the same, black and about a size to small for all of us. We exited the bathroom to find Jasper dressed in the same clothes.

"Please tell me these are standard clothes for these trials and not your personal fashion statement." I asked.

"Please, I almost needed a tub of lube to get my T-shirt on. Let's get this over with so we can get out of here. I over heard two of the other tutors say, they're pissed due to the Sarg watching our group closely." said Jasper.

We followed Jasper outside to find the other groups dressed the same. As soon as we joined the group, one of the drill masters started explaining the run was timed and the last five runners would automatically be excused from the testing. Each tutor, including Jasper called their groups forward and we started jogging. We'd been jogging for about forty five minutes and I was feeling muscles I hadn't felt before. Aurora, Gerard, Stark and Kellan hadn't skipped a beat with their steps but thankfully Jasper was starting to sweat and I was sure he was feeling some of the pain I was. My breathing was becoming heavier and I dropped back slightly from the pace.

"Sookie what are you doing?" asked Kellan.

"Dying" I puffed.

"Seriously, what is wrong? If we don't start picking up the pace we'll finish last." said Gerard

"Pick up the pace are you joking me, please we have at least half the group behind us." I replied.

"We have been acting as human as possible, but we also want to impress." said Stark.

"Stark, I hate to tell you this but I haven't eaten today and I'd almost kill for a drink of water. I'm doing the best I can." I snapped.

"Sookie, remember earlier when you told us to tell you when you were acting foolish? Well now is one of those times. You only think your exhausted, your mind is telling your body to act the way it is. Supes don't get tired from something as minor as jogging." said Kellan.

"Jasper, are you going to just keep silent?" I asked.

"Sookie, they're right. This is nothing for me. I could run at this pace for hours and not have it bother me. I may sweat but that's just a wolf thing." said Jasper.

"Great so again I'm the broken supe." I replied.

"Sookie, have you seen any of the other runners talking?" asked Aurora.

"No." I snapped.

"It's because they're to tired to do so, but you my little fairy have just argued your point without missing a step. Stop thinking like a human and start thinking like a supe. Your body will never tire with human exercise. When we finish here today it's time for us to start teaching you what it means to be a supe, now move your arse." said Aurora as she and the rest of her mates picked up their pace.

Jasper stayed at my side for another two minutes before he too said sorry and pushed forward. Ok Sookie Stackhouse, you're not doing this shit again. If they said it was in my head I was going to push myself and prove I could do this or die trying. My chest was burning as I picked up my pace. They were so wrong, god they were so wrong. I'm going to die, the sun was hotter than hell and I was about to pass out, when I felt Stark push into my mind.

"_Please help us Sookie they have Jasper and Aurora is bleeding." _cried Stark.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, we should have just grabbed Gibbs and tortured him. I raced towards the direction Aurora, Stark, Kellan, Gerard and Jasper had run. I kept my eyes open and there was nothing to tell me there'd been a struggle. I passed six or seven of the other joggers, scanning their minds and nothing. It wasn't until Jasper jogged out from behind a tree I breathed for the first time since Stark had pushed into my mind. Ok, I had Jasper but where were Aurora and the others?

"What the fuck happened?" I screamed.

"Sookie don't get mad but look ahead." said Jasper.

Just at the top of the hill we were climbing I could see Aurora waving.

"_I told you it was all in your mind__.__"_ joked Aurora as she pushed into my mind and turned and jogged away.

I screamed out 'You're dead!' as I raced after Aurora and the others. One by one Jasper and I passed the last few human recruits and I finally had my victims in sight. I could hear Stark joking that I was catching them as they picked up their pace. Jasper fell back slightly as I pushed myself and turned the last corner to find Gibbs standing with a stop watch.

"Stackhouse, I thought for sure you'd crumble." pocked Gibbs.

I ignored everything and lunged at Aurora. Stark grabbed me just as Aurora side stepped, laughing uncontrollably.

"Let me go Stark, she has this coming." I yelled as a small crowd gathered around us.

"Sookie, think about what you're doing. You know you can't win." said Stark.

"You bet your arse I'm going to win, now let me go." I screamed as Stark released me unexpectedly.

I lunged and swung at Aurora but she was always two steps ahead of me. I was not giving up; she'd make a mistake and I'd have her. When I swung my arm around to attempt to grab at Aurora because I knew she'd step left, but what I didn't know was I'd be met with the thud of flesh as my hand came into contact with something or someone. I spun to see what I'd hit and there standing as if nothing had happened was Aurora with a stern look on her face, two emotions flooded my body. One, I'd done it. I'd caught the mighty Aurora daughter of Poseidon. Two, shit I'd just hit my friend, I froze awaiting Aurora retaliation.

Nothing, she did nothing. She just stood there staring me directly in the eyes, my nerve twitched and I felt guilt drowning me.

"_Stop that this second, for the first time since you became a Hybrid __you __attacked like a true supe." _pushed Aurora.

"_But I hit you__.__" _ I replied.

"_Yes you hit me, you Sookie Stackhouse challenged a supe more powerful __than__ yourself without question."_ said Aurora.

"_I'm confused, is that a good thing?" _ I asked.

"Always" said Aurora out aloud as she stepped forward and hugged me.

To all the humans around us, we must seem crazy but to our group something had just happened that I wasn't exactly sure about. Gerard, Stark and Kellan seemed as proud as punch of me and Jasper even gave me a high five.

"_Tonight we move to step two of teaching Sookie what it means to be us supe, while we also give Quinn and Sandra something to think about."_ pushed Aurora as she kissed my forehead.

It was only another twenty minutes before we were back in Jasper's car and heading back to Bon Temps. I looked at the clock and it was only three pm. Aurora and her mates had drifted off to sleep before we'd even left the Air Force base grounds, so I was betting there was a afternoon nap in their future.

"You did extremely well today Sookie." said Jasper breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, I'm a little confused but glad it seemed to go well." I replied.

"What are you confused about, the training or the lesson Aurora gave you?" asked Jasper.

"She let me hit her, didn't she?" I asked.

"You know she did, Sookie, but you had to start believing in yourself. If you were a were we'd dump you in the woods on a full moon and tell you to evade us. If you failed we'd attack. You have been hiding behind Eric and Aurora for too long. You know that if a fight came down to it you'd probably be able to take any were or shifter." said Jasper.

"I just don't see it." I replied.

"It's this simple Sookie, your body knows what to do, it's your mind that blocks it. Weres, Vamps and Fairies have a built in fight or flight instinct. You're still letting your mind think human. If a vamp is attacked, they kill first and look to see who it was second. Humans panic and look for help. You're the help now Sookie, strike first and think later." said Jasper.

"I just can't go around killing first, my brain has been human longer than it's been supe." I replied.

"No it hasn't Sookie, you've always been a supe, it may have been a little bit but it was always there. Echo was telling me it's why you've survived with the vamps for so long. You have it in you to be great Sookie Stackhouse, just let go and do it." said Jasper.

The rest of the drive was silent as I considered everything that had happened today. My kids were supes, so were Eric and Jason. Was Jasper right and it was sink or swim time? I needed to be out of my head and let's face it, I've been hidden in there for to long. But the idea of not looking at everything five times before I made a move felt foreign and unsettling. Maybe I could make it a half and half thing, not kill but restrain first and ask questions second. I had a lot to think about and I was just too tired to straighten it all out this second. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about what Aurora could possibly have in store for Quinn and Sandra tonight.

Quinn POV

I was in Shreveport, trying to get my job back with EEE. I had always taken care of myself and my family and now that I did know where I stood it was time to get my ducks in a row. Things went well at EEE and I was put on call for anything that came up that would require my services in my area. I was grabbing some lunch when I felt her pull. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. My skin was crawling and I knew the feeling well, but maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. I paid my cheque and walked around the back of the restaurant to head back to Bon Temps when I found her. Sitting on the tailgate of my truck was Aurora as beautiful as always, my heart clenched in my chest and I looked around for the others but she was alone. Had something happened at the compound, or did everything go belly up at the Air Force base? These could be the only reasons she'd come to me. I covered the short distance between us to see what she needed me to do.

"What happened?" I asked.

She tilted her head slightly stretching out her hand to me, without thought I took it and she pulled me close. I didn't even think as I stepped between her thighs and took a deep breath, breathing in her magnificent scent.

I was with Sandra and I didn't want to cheat, but this was Aurora. She moaned when I wrapped my arms around her and crushed my lips to hers, god I'd missed the heat and taste of her mouth. I was rock hard and pressing my staff hard against her body when I felt her fangs elongate and I held my breath excited at the concept she might bite and feed from me.

"_Quinn, we have to stop." _pushed Aurora.

My response was to grid my staff harder against her inner thigh and deepen our kiss, it had been over eight month since I had felt this pleasure and I was not going to stop. I broke from her lips and started to kiss down her neck.

"Quinn, we're in public. If we don't stop now I won't be able to control my actions." panted Aurora.

I snarled into her neck as I brought myself back from the brink, Aurora's breathing was hard and her eyes burnt with a hunger I knew well. I looked deep into her eyes before I kissed her one last time and pulled myself away.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I'm not, I have missed you my tiger. You have made your choice to be with another but I still hunger for your touch, there will not be a day that passes I will not hunger for you." said Aurora.

Her words cut deep like a blade to my skin, I just looked deep into her eyes and said nothing.

"I must tell you why I have come so you may return to your errands and I may return to the compound. Tonight we are teaching Sookie about being a supe and I would like to ask you to accompany us if your free, we will be leaving at eight and please feel free to bring Sandra along." said Aurora as she straightened her clothes and jumped off my truck.

She looked deep into my eyes, brushing her hand over my cheek before her vanished from sight.

Aurora's POV

I hope Sookie was right, I did everything she had said to do, once we had returned to Bon Temps. I heated Quinn's blood and stopped him before things could go to far. Sookie's words echoed through my head, every second I was with the tiger.

He's a man and I promise he still wants you, seduce him and make him crazy with desire. He'll show Sandra the door faster than you can scare her off.

Quinn hadn't noticed Stark hiding around the corner from the carpark and I was glad he insisted on coming along. Quinn's skin reeked of Sandra. I appeared in front of Stark with blood murdering rage in my eyes.

"He has bedded that shifter." I snapped.

"You knew it was a possibility, they have been seeing each other for quite some time now." said Stark.

"I risked my life and he opens the first set of legs he finds, I need to kill something." I roared.

I spun around and put my fist through the brick building to our right as Stark grabbed me from behind and shimmered us back to Bon Temps. I released my wings once we came out of the shimmer and threw Stark from my body. I looked around and noticed we were at Sookie's house as I heard Stark call for Sookie and Eric. My mind was spinning, I had saved his life and that of his mother, how could Quinn bed that creature? He was weak and his actions were cruel. I've never felt the heart clenching pain that was now crushing my heart. Images of the two of them together filled my mind as my legs buckled from under me. I fell to the ground and contemplated ways to make Quinn feel the pain I was now in.

Sookie's POV

I had just returned to my house and was checking on the boys when I heard Stark cry out for Eric and myself. We raced outside, leaving Erebus with the twins to find Aurora on her knees and Stark looking horrified.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She did as you said, she seduced the tiger and left he wanting." replied Stark.

"Did he reject her?" I asked.

"No, it went exactly as you said it would, but Aurora has just realised Quinn has had sex with the shifter." said Stark.

"I'll kill him." snapped Eric as he started to pace.

I never thought Quinn would have taken his relationship with Sandra this far. Sure he was dating her but at best I thought they kissed and did a little touching but to sleep with Sandra before he knew what was happing with Aurora was low.

I rushed to my friend and dropped to the ground in front of her. There was nothing anyone could say to someone that had their heart broken. So I did what any friend would do, supe or human. I hugged my friend and stayed silent, one by one Aurora mates arrived looking pained at the sight of their mate on the ground and suffering.

Bastian and Eric were becoming a worry to me, they had that vampire blood thirsty burning in their eyes, but my first concern was Aurora.

"Aurora, look at me." I said.

It took a few seconds but Aurora looked into my eyes and there was darkness looking back at me.

"I may not be a great supe yet but I am a great friend and I have experience in these situations, I'll tell you what we are going to do. Tonight we start making Sandra and Quinn suffer but at this moment you are going to stand up and take your mates home and do dirty freaky things to each other. Quinn will be back here soon and you will not let him see you in pain, but you my sexy friend can let him feel the pleasure you and your mates are giving each other." I said.

Aurora gave me a slight nod and I helped her to her feet, the men may not have seen what was going on here but I could see it, Aurora's greatest struggle at this moment was stopping herself from shimmering off and ripping Sandra to pieces, for touching her man.

"Bastian get your arse over here and take Aurora home and show her what the Northman men are best at." I said.

Eric watched me closely as I walked with Aurora over to her mates and waited until they had all shimmer back to the compound.

"What are you up to Lover?" asked Eric.

"Firstly helping my friend, secondly stopping you and Bastian from doing something we are all going to regret." I replied.

"Lover you may be wise in the world of the female heart, but Bastian and I can not let this indiscretion pass without punishment. Even in my darkest time, I stayed faithful to our love. I would have waited another life time for you, not once did I consider bedding another creature." said Eric.

And this was why I love this man / vampire, Eric had his faults but when it came to me and our love he was my god, I took my Viking's hand and led him off to our bedroom to show him a little of my own dirty freaky.

Aurora's POV

I woke to Eric and Sookie knocking on our bedroom door. Sookie impressed me by climbing into the bed and snuggling in between Gerard and I.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sookie

"I'm now able to control rage, thanks to you." I replied.

"I'm sure your boys distracted you well enough, now it's my turn. What do you have in store for me tonight." asked Sookie.

"We thought maybe we could start with some high speed fun to show you if you just let go, your inner beast will claw it's way out of you." I said.

"Am I to get left behind like always?" asked Eric.

"Never brother, tonight you and I get to show our talents." said Bastian.

We all fell silent for a moment as we heard Boston racing down the hallway to our room and to our horror he didn't break stride as he launched himself onto our bed. Kellan took the brunt of the little shifters impact as he scramble over to give me a hug.

"Are you feeling better now, Daddy Godric said you were sad earlier." asked Boston.

"I'm much better now, Sookie told me to stop acting silly and to get to bed and when I woke everything would look bright and shiny." I replied.

"Sookie is very smart, she's letting me and Erebus take care of the twins tonight. Daddy Godric said I have to watch them very closely because they're crawling and are almost ready to walk." said Boston.

"And what are you to do if they walk?" asked Sookie.

"Call you, so you can come home and see." said Boston.

"I've heard a rumour that you and my Saxon's have been practicing your hunting and hiding skills." I asked Boston.

"I'm not very good yet, but Wybert said I was getting better. I can stay hidden from Dartagnan for almost ten minutes. Daddy Godric said first I learn to stay hidden, then I can learn to fight like Eric and Bastian." said Boston.

"And when do we get the honour of being your hunters." asked Kellan.

"Don't be silly, Kellan." laughed Boston.

"What, why don't we get to play hide and seek?" asked Sookie.

"You really want to practice with me?" asked Boston.

"You bet your cute little booty. Tomorrow night, it's hide and seek supe style." said Sookie.

Eric gave up trying to act all mighty and powerful and took a seat on the bed asking Boston if he could be on his team. Everything was easy and calm, Erebus even dropped by with Leif and Valiant allowing the boys to feed from our power before they were put to bed.

"I have to say that if the Eric and I situation ends, I get you in the breakup, Erebus." joked Sookie.

"As long as you stay within Aurora's grace, I am yours Miss Stackhouse. It is an honour to be the guardian of two as blessed as the twins." said Erebus.

"That's something that amazes me every time, you all act so big and scary but true immortals have the purest hearts of all the creatures I've been introduced to." said Sookie.

"I thank you for the kind words, but I must now return the twins to their room for slumber." said Erebus.

"Oh I'm sure five more minutes won't kill anyone?" said Sookie.

"I'm afraid I can not be within the residence when the tiger and his whore arrives, I hold no ties to him and I have a need to end her life." said Erebus as a car came to a stop in the front yard.

Sookie didn't say another word as Erebus picked up the twins and shimmered back to the farm house, my bright and shiny feeling was turning dark and black by the second as we heard the front door open.

"Remember, hold your temper and show him what he is missing. In no time Sandra will be putting on her boots and hitting the road." said Sookie as she and Eric left the room taking, Boston with them.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself when you see Quinn's shifter?" asked Stark once the bedroom door was closed behind Eric.

"I just don't understand it, I have never doubted my ability to satisfy my mates sexually. Please be honest, is there something I am not doing that any of you desire?" I asked my mates.

"Aurora, what the tiger is doing has nothing to do with your sexual ability. You my little dove do things to me I never thought possible, if he has judged you he has judge all of us." said Bastian.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I personally think he has some kind of brain damage from all that pit fighting, I searched for you for over a thousand years with you trying to kill me and I never once took the pleasure in another creature." said Yannick.

"I like that, maybe if we hit him up the head repeatability he'll come to his senses." joked Kellan.

"I can smell her stench from here." I said as my mood darkened.

I closed my eyes and imagined ripping her limb from limb while Quinn watched to teach him a lesson.

"Stop that baby."said Stark.

I gave my angel a weak smile and walked into the closet to get changed, I pulled on a pair of leather pants and a black halter that left my back exposed for my wings. I paused before I exited to admired Kellan, Stark, Gerard, Yannick and Bastian getting dressed. Quinn may not find me everything he needed but he was a fool for turning away from the amazing creatures in front of me.

Yannick gave me a wink and extended his fangs before he gave the smile that was going to get me through tonight. We heard a second car pull up and we knew it was time to get this show on the road.

We descended the stair to find Eric, Sookie, Jasper and Echo on one side of the hall, with Quinn and Sandra on the other side.

"Jasper found us a road heading to Hotshot that will be quiet enough to have a little fun, we'll take the two new SUV's Terry purchased for us yesterday. Eric and Bastian will drive and I'll ask you Quinn to drive your truck and we'll finish our fun in Hotshot." I said.

"Who's coming along?" asked Quinn.

"Myself, Yannick, Gerard, Stark, Eric Sookie, Godric, Bastian, Kellan and Echo." I replied.

"That leaves plenty of room in the SUV, that I won't have to take my truck." said Quinn.

He was pushing me, but if he wanted his shifter close to death so be it.

"As you wish." I replied as I turned away awaiting Jasper to call the match ups.

Sandra's POV.

John was acting a little weird around me tonight, but I put it down to the fact we were heading out with Poly Pretty Pants, but I came prepare for anything. Tucked into the back of my jeans was a small hand gun loaded with silver bullets and I was ready to use it, if the need a rose. We arrived at the compound and waited in the hallways for everyone to come downstairs, like a squad of hit men they descended the stairs dressed in leather and looking straight through us, I stayed silent as John became gittery re arranging the car situation.

Aurora agreed to his suggestion and they all turned to Jasper.

"Lets do this the old fashioned way, I have five straws and shortest picks first. Godric, Sookie, Eric, Kellan and Echo pick your winged partners." said Jasper as he held up the five coloured straws.

Godric went first due to him picking the shortest and as I expected he picked Aurora, Echo was next and chose Stark. It followed with Sookie and Gerard, then Eric and Bastian, and lastly Kellan and Yannick.

"Quinn you have the task of ref. Two mile sky limit and stay within eye shot of the tiger at all time guys, lets get this hunt started." said Jasper.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What about you, none of us trust you enough to have you as our partner and Quinn would be smart enough to not trust any of us to be alone with you. Stay quiet and close, then we all get to see if we are going to trust the other." said Yannick.

John and I climbed into the back of the SUV Eric was driving, Sookie and Kellan where in front and next to me was Godric, we'd been driving for about ten minutes when Eric's cell phone rang. I watched the vampire say yes and no and when the call was over and his phone was back in his pocket, Eric hit the gas. We were quickly racing after the first SUV and I had no idea what was happening.

"So you and Bastian are planning to win by wrapping us around a tree?" asked Sookie.

"Lover, we are going to win but not that way I promise." said Eric.

I heard Sookie gasp as I leant forward to see Aurora, Stark, Yannick, Echo and Gerard climb out of the windows of the speeding SUV in front and stand on the roof.

I watched carefully as everyone in our SUV went silent and watched each other to see who was going to make a move first.

"What's happening?"I asked John.

"Each pair is communicating, planning their tactics." replied John.

"How?" I asked

"Telepathically." he answered.

"And you can do that with them?" I asked.

"Yes." replied John.

Great, what had they been saying about me that I didn't know. Before I could push John for answers, Godric smiled and lowered his window.

I did a little gasping of my own when Godric climbed out of the speeded car and vanished from sight, the next I knew of his position was the popping on the roof as he ran from the rear of the car down the front windscreen and launching himself up and off the bonnet.

Sookie screamed as Godric fell towards the road, but like magic Aurora vanished from the car in front and reappeared with a huge pair of wings and Godric hanging from her left arm as the pair shot up into the sky.

"NO NO NO NO, I'm am not throwing myself off a moving car." screamed Sookie.

Gerard flipped off the first SUV and extended his wings grabbing hold of Sookie door as he flew past.

John chuckled as Gerard knocked on Sookie's window and she lowered it, like someone was knocking on her front door.

"You ready to win this thing, little fairy?" asked Gerard

"No throwing myself off cars?" asked Sookie.

"We don't need theatrics, we're doing this the merman way. Brutal force." said Gerard.

Sookie turned to Eric and stuck out her tongue as Gerard pulled her out of the car and they too shot up into the sky.

"What are they doing?" I asked out loud, I was a little surprised when Kellan answered.

"We're hunting each other." said Kellan as Yannick appeared in Sookie's seat grabbing hold of the Demon and the pair vanished.

"How the fuck do you pick a winner and loser?" I asked.

"Last pair standing without any blood split are the winners." said John like it was an everyday thing.

We were sitting on 120 miles an hours and the speed was increasing when the last pair jumped off the first SUV. Like it was their cue both SUV's hit the brakes hard, grinding to a stop and before I knew it both vamps were gone and John and I were alone.

"What are we meant to do now?" I asked.

"I make sure no one cheats and you enjoy the show." said John as he exited the car.

I followed closely as John walked a few meters in front of the cars and scanned the area, I could hear movement but I couldn't see any of the pairs. I was guessing there was at least two pairs flying above us due to the sound of wings beating against the wind. Then a thunderous boom echoed out and Aurora and Godric came flying past so quickly their sound followed a few seconds later, along with Yannick and Kellan on their tail.

"That bitch is moving fast enough to have a sonic boom?" I said.

"Watch your mouth Sandra, I will not have you speak about Aurora that way." snapped John.

"What, and they can speak about me anyway they want without you saying a word?" I snapped back.

John actually fucking growled at me, I was not taking this shit. It wasn't to far from town and I'd walked further before, I turned around to leave this shit and was knocked on my arse by Eric fucking Northman. He was in the middle of a one on one battle with Sookie of all people, she wasn't holding anything back as she threw balls of light directly at the vampire. The first few strike had the vampire laughing but that quickly stopped when one of the light ball struck his right shoulder.

"Lover, think about what your doing." snarled Eric.

"Oh I am Eric, I know you better then any of the others. I have watched that magnificent body of your so closely I know what it's going to do before you do, now come and get me if you can." poked Sookie as Eric lunged after her.

Bastian appeared behind Sookie and went to attack but the smart bitch, turned and ran at him not away from him, confusing the vampire when she vanished just before they collided and re appeared at Eric's side hitting him again with another light ball. The Viking was pissed as he tried over and over again to catch Sookie but everytime he went to grab her she vanished only to reappear close enough to strike at him again.

Their duel was broken up when Aurora came flying past with Godric holding on tight and a huge spiralling stream of fire behind them, as fast as she was going forward she suddenly changed direction upwards leaving a wall of fire behind. I heard the word 'SHIT" before I saw Yannick and Kellan hurtling towards the wall unable to stop, the pair came crashing down and quickly shot to their feet looking for the attack but it was too late. Some how Aurora had not only left a wall of fire, but she had also left Godric ready to attack. Faster than I'd ever seen any vampire move before Godric was on Kellan and the first blood was spilt. I scrambled to my feet to see Stark and Echo appeared about to take out Godric but as quickly as they appeared so did Aurora and Godric again was shooting up into the sky safe for the moment. Stark and Echo may have missed their target but Bastian didn't as he broke off his battle with Sookie and Eric and bit into Stark's next making them casualty number two.

As the vampire turned to see how his brother was doing, he became victim number three thanks to Gerard. The huge merman crashed down from the sky and claimed Bastian's lips biting his victim before he release him.

"Lucky for you lover" teased Sookie as she and Gerard vanished again after the last pair in there game.

"Brother, are you going to admit she had you on the ropes?" asked Bastian.

"To you brother yes, but to her never." laughed Eric as he and Bastian walked over to join, Stark, Echo, Yannick and Kellan.

I was so mad with John but I was also dying to know who was going to win, I decided to stick around and talk to John later when we were alone.

The six supes joked and laughed as they awaited the next battle between Aurora and Godric and Gerard and Sookie.

We were not left waiting for too long. Gerard came plummeting down to earth with Aurora latched to his side trying to bite into his neck, the merman had Aurora's shoulder pushed back keeping her at bay as the two supes slammed into the ground.

The next scene was even more startling, Sookie and Godric appeared out of nowhere and Stackhouse was holding her own. Godric had one of her arms twisted behind her back, but Sookie had managed to grab hold of the vampire throat with her other hand and was blocking him from biting her. Back and forth I went trying to keep track of both fights, Aurora and Gerard had started laughing as they became a twisted mess of arms and wings neither of them able to bite the other. So it was down to Sookie and Godric, Stackhouse didn't let anything distract her as she and the vampire pushed each other to the limit. Eric snarled as we heard a popping sound and Sookie was on top of Godric biting into his shoulder, Sookie let go as quickly as she latched on and let herself fall to the ground.

"Could someone come over here and pop my shoulder back in, victory hurts like a bitch." laughed Sookie as she let Godric help her to her feet.

Eric rush over and picked Sookie up spinning her in the air before he lowered her to the ground and popped her shoulder back in.

"Is that better my love?" asked Eric.

"I won, I actually won." said Sookie.

"Excuse me, I believe we won." said Gerard as he and Aurora de-tangled them selves and walk towards Sookie.

"Yeah Yeah we won but how, I was all GGGGRRRR there for a minute. I popped my own shoulder to pull Godric closer." said Sookie.

"That's the vampire in you Sookie, we win at all cost. I must say I am very proud of you daughter." said Godric which stopped Sookie in her tracks.

"What did you say?" asked Sookie.

"It was the vampire in you." replied Godric.

"No after that." said Sookie.

"I was proud of you." replied Godric with a smirk.

"No after that." asked Sookie.

"Vampire, proud. No I think that was it." said Godric.

"You called me your daughter." said Sookie with tears in her eyes.

"Are you not, you are mates to my son. If this displeases you, I will refrain from uttering it again." said Godric.

"You refrain from nothing, I love you too you sweet beautiful vampire you." said Sookie as she jumped on top of Godric knocking them both to the ground.

"If you have finished attacking Godric can I claim my prize." said Gerard.

Sookie said sorry about five times as she helped Godric to his feet and stood by his side holding his hand like a proud child.

"What or whom do you wish to claim." asked Yannick.

My heart twisted and turned in my chest with disgust as Gerard said John's name.

The second John smiled and took a step towards Gerard I snapped, I pulled my gun and pointed it directly at Gerard.

"You're all sick freaks, he's mine. He likes women not men and I'll put a bullet in the first one of you that take another step toward him." I screamed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sandra but John has delighted in the pleasure that a number of his male mates can give." said Aurora.

"Only because you twisted his mind."I snapped back.

"Put the gun down Sandra, Aurora has not made me do anything. It was my choice and I would not change any of it, even when she was gone Bastian and I share many beautiful nights together. Our love can not be categorised, we want to be with each other no matter what sexual orientation we are." said John.

"Tell me then, before her did you ever sleep with a man." I asked.

"No but before Aurora I never knew the love mating can bring." replied John.

"And what about me, what did you feel when we had sex ha." I asked.

This hit Aurora like slap to the face and I enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Did he tell you about the night he, moaned my name and not yours bitch." I spat at Poly Pretty Pants.

"You know I'm going to kill you don't you." snarled Aurora.

"I don't think so, this bullet may not kill you but I'm pretty sure it will do the desired damage to Bastian or Sookie." I growled back.

I watched Godric push Sookie behind him and snarl in my direction, daring me to pull the trigger.

"Sandra please, put the gun away and I promise no one will feed from me." begged John.

"And no more sleeping with these freak or any males. Promise me John and while your at it get your Ex to promise I'm not freak food as soon as I lower my gun" I snapped back.

"While we are together, it's just you and me. And no one will hurt you I promise." replied John.

I gave the bitch in front of me a smirk before I lowered the gun, she needed to see John Quinn was mine and I wasn't letting him go without a fight.

Aurora snarled at me and shot to the sky with Gerard, Yannick, Bastian and Stark following closely behind.

Kellan grabbed Echo as he started towards me with a murderous look in his eyes and the two of them also vanished leaving me alone with John, Sookie, Eric and Godric.

"I hope you know what you doing Quinn?" asked Sookie.

"I made a choice and I have to give it a chance, Sandra is as new to this as you and I were once. Please give her a chance." replied John.

"New or not Tiger if your bitch ever pulls a gun on Sookie again, not even Aurora will stop me from killing her." snarled Eric.

"I was never going to pull the trigger, calm yourself vamp." I replied, it was kind of true. I didn't know if it'd kill the freaks or just piss them off.

"You do not speak to us, you do not look at our children. You were nothing before, but now you are my enemy, you have chosen a path now deal with it shifter." snarled Godric as he Sookie and Eric walked back to the cars.

"You knew I wasn't going to shoot didn't you?" I asked John.

"Sandra why do you want to be with me?" asked John.

"We're great together, you needed someone and I needed someone. We can have a great life together, babies and a future. Just give us a chance?" I asked.

John stared at me for a moment and took my hand leading us towards the SUV that had been left behind. The drive back was a quiet one and I took the opportunity to work out my next step. I was worried it wouldn't take long for Aurora or one of her man whores to get their crawls into John. So tonight I needed to get to the fourth floor and find what they where hiding up there and get out of dodge. Once I had enough distance between me and them, I'd call Poly Pretty Pants and if she wanted her shit back she was going to pay big for it.

We arrived back at the compound and John pulled the SUV around to the garage, looking deep into my eyes one more time before he spoke.

"Are you staying or do you want me to take you home?" asked John.

"I'd like to stay with you tonight, but I need a few things for work tomorrow. Would it be to much to ask if you could go to my place and grab a few things while I take a shower." I asked.

"Here, alone?" asked John.

"Well I was thinking of the shower in your cottage, not the car. But yes here." I replied.

"You want to be here alone after everything that's happened tonight?" asked John.

"John, I protect what I care about and maybe I go too far but your precious Aurora would do the same. I'm sure she's calmed down, but if she hasn't that's fine too. All I'm going to do is take a nice hot shower and get into bed, unless she comes knocking Aurora and I won't see hide nor hair of each other." I replied.

John gave me a nod and walk me over to his cottage, asking me again no not leave the house. When I said 'of course not' he climbed into his truck and headed for my house.

I had maybe an hour, hour and a half until John was back. I pulled my hair back and looked out the side window of the cottage to see if the coast was clear, it was now or never. I raced across the compound to the side window that lead into the kitchen next to the stove, Bastian always left it open due to the smell of the cooked food. I jumped up and in without a peep and raced into the hallway, everything was silent. I couldn't believe my luck, as far as I could tell there wasn't a fucking soul in the main house. I never look a gift horse in the mouth, so I raced up the stairs to the fourth floor and pushed open the double doors.

If I hated her before, I hated her more now. This room was bigger then my whole fucking house, she'd have to have a safe or hiding place somewhere in this room. The first door I opened led to the bathroom and it was to open planned for any great hiding spots, so I carefully closed it and moved to the next doors. They had open leavers down the centre of both doors giving me a great hint it was the closet. I'd read that rich fucks liked to made sure there clothes got air flow so their shit didn't get stinky, this was my choice if I had something to hide. I opened the doors just enough to squeeze through and start my hunt, I was on my second drawer when all my grand plans turned to fucking shit.

Aurora's POV

I was so angry all I wanted to do was smash everything I could get my hands on. He had his chance and he picked her.

My rage had boiled to the point of no return and there was only one thing I wanted. I shimmered mid flight back to our room and awaited my mates. Kellan was the first to teleport in and I lunged at the Demon crashing our bodies into the wall as I devoured his lips, Kellan did not disappoint as he returned my hunger and passion picking me up and pressing me hard against the wall. He ripped my halter off exposing my breasts and biting forcefully as my head fell back and I scream in pleasure. One by one our other mates arrived and Yannick's rage and excitement rivalled my own. He undid his pants and stepped behind Kellan ripping the demons leather pants from his body, pressing his rock hard staff against Kellan rear. Yannick moaned and gave Kellan a second to prepare for the pleasure that was about to come. Yannick entered him and our kiss was broken as Kellan screamed with pleasure at the powerful and demanding pace Yannick drove into him. My head was turned to the side as Gerard found my mouth, Kellan's hot breath caressed my shoulder as Yannick filled him completely, my passion increased when Bastian approached my other side and began stroking Kellan's staff while Stark entered him. Their moans and fire filled me but I need more, Yannick was close and I could feel his release fighting to escape, but I wanted blood, lust and pain and their was only one creature that could for fill it. Gerard pulled away from our kiss and snarled passionately, he had read my mind and hunger for the exact same thing.

"My beautiful mates, we must stop for the moment. I know pleasure is so close but what I have in store is much more violent, bloody and erotic. Yannick my love, can you find me the tiger and bring him back. Bastian locate us a willing human to join our fun, I wish you my love to enjoy as much as we intend to, after tonight if Quinn wants his whore she's welcome to him." I said.

All five of my mates where overcome with hunger, Yannick and Bastian dressed quickly and went to retrieve our guests.

Kellan lowered me to the floor and Gerard, Stark, Kellan and I went into the bathroom to clean up a little for our fun. Gerard froze as soon as he was within the bathroom and extended his fangs, he spun around to race back out into the bedroom but I stopped him.

"_You know don't you?"_ pushed Gerard.

"_Her stench is hard to miss." _ I replied.

"_When?"_ asked Kellan.

"_I must be slipping or __too__ caught up in our passion but it __wasn't__ until Yannick stopped pleasuring you that her __presence__ became aware to me." _ I replied.

"_What are you going to do, you __promised__ Quinn you would not kill her__?__" _ asked Stark.

"_I'm not going to do anything and neither are any of you. Let her stay in her hidey hole and enjoy the show, if it __bothers__ her so much she can make her presence known, in front of Quinn."_ I replied.

Bastian was the first to return and he left the human standing in the corner as he found us in the bathroom, his excitement was over whelming and I looked forward to fulfilling his desire. We all returned to the bedroom ignoring the human and awaited Yannick's return.

When he and Quinn returned, the tiger actually looked scared. The presence of the human confused him, while he stayed silent and looked over us all.

"Quinn I know you have chosen the shifter and we accept that but for the next hour I ask you to give yourself to us one last time." I said.

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"Because we love and desire you, you have made your choice and we wish to respect it, give us one more hour and then you are free." said Gerard.

"And the human?" asked Quinn with lust in his eyes.

"Tonight we hold nothing back, we take what we want and do what we want all in the name of sexual pleasure. Bastian has his hungers and tonight we step outside our comfort zone and fulfill them for him, we could not do this without you." I replied.

"Just an hour and she'll never know." said Quinn.

"One hour and she'll never hear it from our lips." I purred.

Quinn nodded yes and for a split second I wished I was behind the closet door to see the look on Sandra face.

"Bastian why don't you get us started." I asked.

Bastian called the human forward and told Quinn to undress her, we watched as Quinn removed the small brunette's clothes and admired the form in front of him.

"Remove your clothes Tiger and place the human on the bed and pleasure her with your mouth while I take pleasure in her mouth." ordered Bastian.

Without a word Quinn removed his clothes and pushed the human onto our bed, he spread her thighs and lowered his head. The humans moans were instant as Quinn stroked at her core and nub with his ruff tongue. I was shocked with the pleasure it brought me to watch another experience the pleasure I knew Quinn could bring with his tongue.

Bastian removed his clothes and knelt on the bed close to the human, he remained still for sometime letting Quinn bring the girl pleasure before he intertwined his fingers in her hair and turned her mouth to his staff. The human hungrily devoured Bastian's full length as we watched, her moans were only silenced slightly and it pleasured us all. Bastian gave Gerard a nod and he removed his pants and stepped behind Quinn spreading his legs and violently droving deep into the tiger, Quinn's scream of pleasure fire Gerard on as he thrust to the hilt, bringing himself and Quinn unbelievable pleasure.

Stroke after stroke Quinn moaned as he feasted on the humans nub, Bastian was close to his release, but the humans mouth was not where he intended to allow his pleasure to end.

He push his desire to us all and we were only ready to comply, I had never been with a human but for this one night, nothing was to stop us in our love making.

Gerard stay buried deep in Quinn as he grabbed the tiger by the shoulder removing him from the human delight.

"I am going to make you scream for me Quinn while you watch the human please Aurora as you just did her." said Gerard

His words did something to Quinn, I had never felt such lust from the tiger before. Bastian left the bed and came to my side, leaving the human exposed and naked for us all to see.

"Before we start why don't we allow, Yannick and Kellan the pleasure of the human, she desires it." said Bastian.

And he was not kidding, I pushed into the humans mind and she was wanting a lot more than I had expected. Yannick and Kellan where hesitant but willing to try, the human turned herself over and moved to the edge of the bed in a sitting position. Her eyes bulged as Yannick and Kellan removed their pants and stepped in front of her. Without warning she slipped from the bed gasping Kellan's staff with one hand and devouring Yannick's with her mouth. Human or not this creature took her pleasure seriously and I had to admire her for that, my pleasure also heated up a little when Yannick gripped onto the back of the humans head and pushed forward his full length moaning with pleasure.

"I want the Tiger" whispered Stark and my side.

"Then go take your pleasure my angel but return to me quickly, I wish for you to join me with the human." I said.

Stark snarled at me as he undid his pants only opening them enough to release his staff and moved over to Quinn who was being dominated by Gerard in a way he'd never felt before. Stark did not speak as he lifted Quinn's chin, the tiger lashed out his tongue licking Stark's staff from base to tip before he grabbed hold of Stark's arse pulling him forward and swallowing my angel's full length.

I had never come close to sexual delight in this fashion before, the human was swapping back and forth between Yannick and Kellan as my magnificent mates kissed passionately. I was surprised Sandra hadn't made her presence know yet, but this was only the beginning and fear can keep someone hidden for quite some time, but not forever.

Gerard was close as he thrust hard one last time pulling out of Quinn, freeing him from Stark's staff as he turned the tiger around lowering him to his knees and finished his pleasure in Quinn's mouth. The roar of pleasure was primal and erotic as he released his seed into Quinn's mouth. Once his release was complete he lifted Quinn to his feet turning him to face me as he bit into his neck. Quinn stood there fully erect hungry for more as Gerard fed.

"Your turn for pleasure now my little dove." snarled Bastian as Yannick and Kellan pulled away from the human still rock hard.

Bastian removed my clothes kissing me before he positioned me on the bed, kneeling me on my knees facing him. He told the human to show me why of all the humans he chose her for this night, the little brunette crawled onto the bed kneeing in front of me as she slid her hands over my hips and directed me with her hands to spread my thigh slightly for her. I did as she request and watched as she lowered to all fours and licked my nub for the first time, heaven help me she was amazing, her pressure and speed was perfect in every way. Stark moved behind me probing my entrance with his staff and as I lent back to take his length it opened me up more to the human pleasuring me. I fought my release as I watched Gerard move Quinn still bleeding to a standing position next to the bed, Yannick lowered to his knees and took Quinn's length as Kellan stepped behind him and filled his ring for the second time tonight.

I panted with pleasure as I asked Bastian to delight in the human, he moved behind her pulling her away from my nub, I moaned with the loss but was delighted when he turned her onto her back and she moved herself back between my thighs to continue my pleasure. I watched as Bastian opened her legs, lifted one onto his shoulder and filled her to the hilt, leaning forward he bit into her breast while he trust forward powerfully. The human grasped onto my legs feasting on my nub as she screamed in pleasure and pain, Bastian was relentless as he took his pleasure in the human. Stark increased is pace fired on by Bastian's display, he grabbed my neck turning my head as he pulled me away from the human releasing his staff from me and exposed it for the human to take. My mind swirled as Stark pushed the sensation of the human taking this staff that had just been buried deep within me, I had held back long enough.

"Quinn take the human as Gerard took you before." I ordered.

Quinn pulled away from Kellan and Yannick, as Bastian stay buried deep in to human still feeding and rolled them so she was expose for Quinn. The human had her first release the second Quinn drove into her ring and I wanted mine, like they had read my mind even before I thought it Stark, and Kellan moved towards me for my pleasure. We left the bed but stay close to watch in the pleasure of the human. Stark sat down on the chair and lowed me so I was facing the bed, the sensation of his throbbing staff deep in my ring was only matched by the pleasure I felt when Kellan stepped between my legs and thrust forward. I begged him to devour me and he did not displease, as I was filled like I have never been filled before I watched Yannick enter Quinn's ring biting into his neck.

My release hit me hard and raced through my body like electricity, it was becoming over whelming and Kellan could feel it, unlike my other mates, Kellan did not slow down and allowing me to recover, he spread my legs wider, trusting forward and biting into my neck. I was beginning to struggle, it was to much but he held me tight trusting down which not only drove his staff deeper but it also allowed Stark to penetrated me in a way I never experience before. My second release crashed over me as Stark bit into my neck and the three of us crash violently into euphoria, Kellan's body fell onto mine exposing Bastian, Yannick, Quinn and the human completely to me.

Quinn was driving to the human roughly as Bastian roared with the pleasure that was brought from the pressure of Quinn trusts. Yannick was now kneeling next to the human not allowing Quinn to pleasure him with his mouth but taking the pleasure he desired forcefully from the tigers mouth, Kellan had turned to see what I was watching and he became hard while he was still deep within me.

"Once they have reached there end I want the human to pleasure you again while Gerard and I join you and we watch Bastian Stark and Yannick break the tiger for the final time tonight." said Kellan.

I didn't think it possible but I wanted the human again, we watched Quinn roar as he released his seed and pulled away from both Yannick and the human bloody and sweating.

Bastian stopped pleasuring the human, once he caught the plan Kellan had thought up. When he released himself from the human she begged for more.

"Don't worry young one, we have not finished with you." said Bastian as he climbed from the bed.

Kellan pulled away from me and took his place on the bed sitting up right calling to me, I joined him and he turn me so my back as against his chest as he lowered me to take staff, the human didn't wait for an invitation. She crawled towards us on all fours and lowering her mouth to my nub, the second her tongue returned to my nub I was riding a gloriously wave of pleasure. Gerard climbed onto the bed lifting the humans hips and pushed his full girth deep into the human, even though she had been pleasure numerous times tonight, she was not prepare for Gerard size. She bit down in pain against my nub causing me to bleed, the second my blood hit her tongue she was ravenous, Gerard felt her desire and need and trusted his full length forward pushing her hard against my nub. Her release was instant and her screams of pleasure magnificent, as she continued to bring me mine.

I leant back against Kellan and enjoyed every stroke of her magical tongue, my pleasure increased as Bastian forcefully put the exhausted tiger on all fours and entered him. If I thought Bastian was demanding with the human, I was wrong. Quinn struggled with the powerful thrust Bastian was delivering, but within seconds his moans of pleasure readied him for more, the second that happened Yannick took Bastian place and Stark again moved to have the tiger pleasure him with his mouth.

For the second time tonight the human was pulled away from giving me pleasure, I snarled and Gerard and Kellan laughed.

"Maybe we should keep the human, I know we have all enjoyed her." said Kellan as he lifted me of his staff and returned me to the kneeling position and re entered my ring, with one swift thrust. Bastian lied on the bed lifting the human onto his staff filling her ring as she faced Gerard. He thrust twice making the human scream with pleasure before he laid her back against his chest and moved both he and her into position to give me pleasure again. If possible it was more intense, the height she now lay at due to being position on top of Bastian was perfect, the moment her tongue stroked my nub I let out a scream of delight, Gerard moved back between the human legs and filled painfully slowly. Bastian's roar of pleasure drove us all wild as he and Gerard began thrusting into human with frantic speed, bring her a pleasure she had never felt before, Kellan held me tight as he pleasured me from behind and the human pleasured me from in front, while she screamed with her own passion. I moaned and screamed, as I turned to watch Yannick and Stark pleasuring Quinn, he was exhausted from blood loss and love making but Yannick knew just what to do to bring him to release. He trust deep keeping his staff buried deep in Quinn as he drove his hips forward again and again. Quinn's screams of release were muffled by Stark's staff as he too released his seed with pleasure into Quinn's mouth. Stark pulled away as Yannick drove Quinn further and further into ecstasy with each thrust. When Quinn roared from his second release within seconds, Yannick pulled out to his tip then drove forward biting into Quinn neck and the two rode out their release together. I looked back to Gerard who was filling the human as she kept me on the edge of bliss.

" I want you" he said as he pulled out of the human and slide both her and Bastian back far enough to enter me.

I heard the human scream as Bastian used his vampire speed to change positions lifting both her legs over his shoulders giving him complete access to both his and her pleasure, she screamed with each thrust begging for more until her release hit. Bastian bit into her neck and joined her in there end.

It was at this moment Gerard entered me, both he and Kellan moved in perfect time, thrust after thrust they brought me closer and closer, I was there and the sensation of both my mates biting into my flesh crash me over the top. I gripped onto Gerard's head increasing his bite as my orgasm hit again and again. My screams were shortly drowned out by the sounds of Kellan and Gerard's releases. They both fell away exhausted as I asked Quinn to come feed from me one last time while he pleasured me with his mouth.

The second he rose to approach me, Sandra burst from the closet, yelling 'NO', swinging one of our swords.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sookie POV

Eric and I were with Godric talking over what had happened tonight, I still couldn't believe that bitch had threatened me with a gun.

Aurora and her mates must have been back, because the screams and moans of pleasure coming from upstairs were something to talk about.

Eric gave me a lusty stare just as we heard someone scream NO, followed by a roar and the sound of something smashing.

Eric and Godric were on their feet and racing up the stairs before I even blinked. I gathered myself up and raced after them to find a sight that will take years to wipe from my mind. Aurora had her wings out and they were back to their deadly black colour. She was struggling violently against Gerard, Yannick and Kellan with a long silver blade sticking out of her shoulder, while Sandra was lying on the floor with three huge slashes to her chest. Quinn's second roar brought him to my attention as he struggled against Bastian and Stark trying to get at Sandra in his tiger form. All three of them were splattered with blood and I had no idea who it belonged to.

"Sookie please check on Piper." huffed Bastian as Quinn struck out with his clawed paw in Sandra's direction.

Who or what was a Piper? Eric nodded in the direction of the corner as he and Godric attempted to assist Gerard, Yannick and Kellan with Aurora. I squeezed past the mass of bodies struggling with Aurora to find a pretty little brunette woman squatting it the corner, it still shocked me that someone as small as Aurora was could put up a fight against the likes of Gerard and Yannick.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I knelt down next to the brunette.

"Thanks, I'm fine I'm just staying out of the way until that crazy bitch gets deader then dead." said Piper.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked.

"We were just having a good time, when that crazy whatever she is came rushing out of the closet with a sword." said Piper.

"Was the tiger with her?" I asked.

"Hell no, Quinn was with us and went all tiger when crazy called him dead and tried to rush back into the closet." said Piper.

"The closet?" I asked.

"Bastian and the guys must have some kind of sword collection in there." said Piper.

She was taking this way to well, I pushed into her mind and found this was not the first time she'd been in the middle of a supe fight. The little brunette had been one of Bastian's go to blood donors for a few years. I pulled a sheet from the bed and handed it to Piper so she could cover herself.

I didn't like it, but I had to go check on Sandra. I approached the shifter and the bitched actually snarled at me. I heard Piper snap over my shoulder 'kick the cow if she does that again' I was quickly understanding why Bastian kept her around.

"Sandra snarl at me again and I'll help Aurora or Quinn break free of their captures, now answer the question that I'm sure everyone wants to know. What the fuck are you doing in here?" I snapped.

"What am I doing in here, what the fuck is John doing in here?" screamed Sandra.

"Quinn was with his mates, now answer my question before I punish you for making my friend bleed." I screamed back.

"She owes me, she was always going to take him back and I was just trying to get what's owed me, I gave him what he need, now I need what I need." replied Sandra coldly.

Quinn went batshit crazy as Bastian and Stark were losing their battle to control him. Godric yelled out and within five seconds Wybert and Sigebert were present and taking over from Stark and Bastian. I was shocked that the Saxons were able to subdue Quinn where Stark and Bastian were failing, but as soon as Stark turned towards me I notice a large bloody gash stretching the full length of his upper torso.

I raced to my friend scooping up a shirt that was on the floor and quickly pressing it to his chest helping him sit on the edge of the bed. Stark was silent and breathing heavily as Aurora froze whispering his name. Stark turned to Aurora and gave her a weak smile before he lied back allowing me to assist him as much as I could. Aurora burst into another fit of rage towards Sandra, snarling menacingly as she managed to move herself and her restrainers forward a few inches.

"How the hell did she hurt you so bad Stark?" I asked.

"It wasn't her that did the damage, it's the sword." slurred Stark.

"Where is it now?" I asked.

Stark looked at me strangely and nodded towards Aurora, god I was having a blonde moment but things were happening so quickly.

"Do we need to get it out of Aurora before it does any more damage?" I asked.

"It's not that special Sookie, it just Yannick's sword. If it was a normal human sword it wouldn't have done as much damage, I'll be fine as soon as I feed." said Stark.

I looked for Bastian to get him to feed Stark but he was missing, something was wrong. Bastian was a Northman and Northmans don't leave a fight. I called Piper over to help Stark. I told her to press the shirt down hard and left the bed to look for Bastian, I had only taken one step out of the bedroom when horror and dread washed over me. There against the hallway wall was Bastian lying in a pool of blood, my scream was blood curdling. I dropped to the ground next to Bastian biting into my wrist and pressing it again his lips.

"Please drink Bastian." I pleaded.

I could only hear a gurgle as Bastian's wound became visible, I could actually see the bone in his thigh as blood came rushing out. I clasp my free hand down hard and screamed for Eric as I felt Bastian take his first mouth full of blood. How the hell did we miss these wounds as we watched Bastian and Stark struggle with Quinn? Michelle and Mika got to Bastian and I before Eric did. I told Mika to go help Stark just as Eric came racing out of the bedroom, Eric's face turned deadly white as he looked over his brother. Instead of coming to help us Eric quickly turned and matched back into the bedroom, Michelle ripped open her wrist telling me to go as she removed my wrist replacing it with hers. I scrambled to my feet and raced back into the bedroom, to see Eric standing in front of Aurora as she thrashed to break free of her captors, the pair locked their gaze before Aurora snarled 'DO IT' at Eric.

Eric's movement was swift and precise as the killer he was, he reached forward gripping the hilt of the sword deeply in bedded in Aurora's shoulder ripping it free and slashing it through the air. My breath caught in my chest as Sandra's head fell to the floor in a thud and her body fell backwards, silence fell upon the room as blood pooled around the beheaded body.

Quinn stopped struggling and stared at the body that was once his lover; Aurora on the other hand became more frantic as she struggled to get free screaming at Quinn.

"Shed a fucking tear for that whore and I'll end you myself." screamed Aurora.

Blaesus and Isaac came running into the room, they looked over the sight in front of us as Echo entered carrying Bastian who was already looking better. I don't know what had the mail men shocked more the beheaded body or the mass of naked supes, Sigebert left Wybert to deal with Quinn as he moved over to the chair Bastian had been placed in, he bit into his wrist offering it to his wounded friend. Echo took his lead moving over to Stark, moving him in a sitting position and allowing the angel to feed.

"Viking there are five vampires at the front gate asking for your assistance? They're also shitting themselves due the noise coming from the house in the last few minutes" said Isaac.

I knew Eric had heard Isaac but he had turned back to Aurora as she struggled to free herself and the pair stared deep into each other eyes. I knew they were talking telepathically and from what had just happened it wasn't anything good, they both held the eyes of supes that had something dark and twisted running around in there minds.

"Eric are you listening to us? What do you want us to do?" asked Blaesus.

It was obvious Quinn had lost his fight, so Godric called Wybert over to take his place controlling Aurora, as soon as the Saxon was in position Godric addressed Isaac.

"What is there reason for coming?" asked Godric.

"Something about their King being in need?" said Isaac.

"Return to the gate and bring them into the library, we will be down shortly." replied Godric.

I saw the 'are you nuts' look the weres gave Godric but they did as he asked and exited the room .

"Is someone going to explain to me why Aurora is still going single white female?" I asked.

"The second Stark was injured she lost it." huffed Yannick as one of Aurora wings smacked him in the side of his head.

"But Sandra's dead now, Stark and Bastian are looking better by the second." I asked, but I didn't need an answer.

Aurora eased back sightly giving slack to the grip everyone had on her and lunged forward again, it wasn't Sandra she was after. It was the whimpering tiger staring at Sandra's dead body back in human form.

"She wouldn't or couldn't hurt Quinn could she? From the claw marks Quinn also got a piece of Sandra?" I asked.

"That didn't come about until Sandra had her piece of myself and Bastian little sister. Quinn stood by while we were attacked and only acted when she went to attack him." said Stark as he slowly climbed from the bed and stumbled his way to Aurora.

The second Stark was in front of Aurora everyone released their hold on the death dealer and she grabbed hold of her Angel pulling him backwards into the corner and the pair lowered to the ground holding each other.

I watched silently as Aurora gently traced the pink line that was once a gaping sword wound and offered her wrist to Stark, the angel licked her wrist once making her moan before biting and I watched the line vanished before my eyes.

"Bastian." called Aurora.

"Yes little dove?" replied Bastian weakly.

"Are you well?" whimpered Aurora.

"A little banged up but not broken, one more feed and I'll be back to brand new, ready for round two." replied Bastian.

"Sookie, you saved them. I can not express in words my gratitude but I promise I will show you my thanks over and over." said Aurora as Stark pulled away from her wrist and she wiped the small drop of blood from his lower lip.

"Hey I did what anyone would have. Now let's get dressed and head down stairs. We have guests remember?" I said.

"No little fairy, you did what I couldn't. I lost control and you stayed calm and saved my mates. You also did more than the coward looking over his whore, you saved my Angel." said Aurora.

When Quinn snarled, all I could think was this guy had a death wish. Yannick had just finished feeding Bastian, I hadn't even seen him go to him, But one sip of death dealer blood and he was back to his full strength, when he snapped back 'WHAT' at Quinn.

"We can't just leave her like this?" whispered Quinn.

"What we do with that body is our concern, get dress and return to your cottage. Do not enter this house until you are summoned, do I make myself clear? The next actions you take will decide on whether you live or die." bellowed Yannick, he was definitely his fathers son.

I watched Quinn stand a broken man and pulled on his pants before leaving the room, his fate drifting in the breeze. Bastian asked if I could show Piper one of the guest rooms on the second floor as well as find her something to wear. When I agreed the six of them promised to be down shortly.

Eric gave Aurora one more look, I watched them nod and I knew something bad was coming to someone at the hands of my Viking and death dealer. Eric and Godric went down stairs to check on our guests leaving Echo and the Saxons to assist Aurora and her mates. Mika and Michelle positioned themselves at the doors watching the hall, as I escorted Piper to the second floor and left her to shower and dress. It had only been five minutes between the time I had left Eric and returned to find him in the library, all the supes had come down from the fourth floor and stalked around the library awaiting Eric's orders.

"Sheriff time is not something we have a lot of, our King will not withstand another attack?" said an extremely young vampire.

"We have our own issues Simon, the council watches us closely." replied Eric.

"What is the point of holding all this power if your not going to use it, I beg you Sheriff help my King." pleaded Simon.

Again I noticed Eric and Aurora quickly glance at each other before Aurora nodded and Eric turned back to the awaiting vampires.

"You will stay here for the remainder of tonight, call your King and tell him the cavalry will be there as soon as the sun fall tomorrow night." said Eric.

The five vampires bowed at the waist to Eric and moved into the corner to call their king. Eric motioned to myself to join him in the hall and his face was serious and determined. Once we were in the hall Eric pulled me close looking into my eyes before he spoke.

"Lover I need you to do something. Aurora and I have decided it's time to bring the fight to our enemies. We have stayed idle for to long, we must cement our sons' futures now."said Eric.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Within the next hour Aurora and her mates are going to take you and the boys to Poseidon's realm. Erebus will remain at your side as your personal bodyguard until we return to collect you." said Eric.

"No, Eric we have to do this together." I replied.

"Lover we can not risk Leif and Valiant. Time will not be an issue for you, one or two days at most. If it was possible I would have you stay. But Aurora said the boys will grow months instead of hours while they sleep within her father's realm, they will need their mother in this time. " said Eric.

"And how long will we be away for you?" I asked teary eyed.

"Three to four months, I promise not one second will pass that I will not think of you and our sons but as their father and your lover and mate I need you to do this, for our family's future." asked Eric.

"If I go, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"What I do best lover, go to war and kill anything and everyone that gets in our way." said Eric so matter of fact.

I had always wanted to see what Poseidon's realm looked like, I guess now was as good a time as any. I hated the idea of being away from Eric and the others but Eric was right, Leif and Valiant came first. We re-entered the library to a mass of heated words, Aurora was still pissed and from what I heard in the few seconds since we returned Quinn was in major shit, like his life was going to end shit. Could Aurora really kill her mate? I know he was at fault but if I looked at it from my past experiences with Jason, my brother would never have made it past the age of ten with these guys around. I knew what I was about to do was stupid but family is family. Yannick and Bastian were in the middle of a yes and no battle about what to do with Quinn when I interrupted.

"I'll take him with me." I said.

The room fell silent and Eric actually shook his head with that,'here comes her human side again' look on his face.

"Sookie, he must be punished. If he was not mated to us, I would have demanded his death by my own hands. Stark and Bastian could have fallen taking us all with them" said Gerard.

"I know but killing him is not the way out, what if it was me? I've done some major human slip ups since I've become a hybrid could you kill me?" I asked.

"Could you have let that thing attack Stark and Bastian, or even better would you have stood by and watched us being attacked without moving?" asked Aurora.

"You know I wouldn't have, but he's family and we have to take the good with the bad. He's great with the boys and I could use the help, so just let me take him." I said.

"If you insist on this you are making a grave mistake, he has broken what we had, we only now have to decided if he lives or dies." said Yannick coldly.

"You can't kill him, please let me take him and we'll decided what happens to him when we return." I asked as Bastian nodded to me and shimmered out to collect Quinn and they decided on his future.

As soon as Bastian returned with Quinn it was obvious to us all he'd been crying, Most of the supes in the room felt disgust but I felt pity. Damn what ever part of me that was still human. I walked over and patted him on the shoulder for comfort before I spoke.

"Quinn I need to ask if you'll accompany me to Poseidon's realm for a few days to help with the twins?" I asked.

"Don't you mean, 'come with me or stay behind and die at the hands of the creature you love and almost got killed'?" replied Quinn.

"No but that's an interesting thought, Eric wants Leif and Valiant out of the line of fire and Aurora thinks her father's realm would be the safest place." I said.

"So you don't even want me to fight with you any more?" said Quinn as he looked around the room.

"Get over yourself Quinn, I asked because I wanted someone with me that was a little human but if your going to be poor me the whole time I'll just take their new sex toy Piper." I snapped.

When a soft female voice said 'OK' behind me I actually flinched, Piper had finished cleaning up and joined us in the library.

"Oh, hi Piper. Sorry for the sex toy comment, I was just trying to get a point across." I said.

"Sookie it's not a bad idea, Piper is smart and well versed in vampire behaviour so being around other supes won't be much of an issue for her, she is a good person you'd like her." said Bastian.

"Great, just fucking great. Now I'm being replaced by a human fucking sex toy." roared Quinn.

"Maybe I wouldn't have even been considered if you'd keep your shit private like everyone else. I'm surprised you're not cat chow after the way you disgraced your mates by flaunting your own low rate two dollars an hour whore all around Shreveport. What, didn't you think after Aurora had pulled you out of the pits every supe or human that had supes connection within a hundred miles wouldn't notice you stepping out on her. Most of the humans consider you a cheating pig or a fucking idiot, but the best is what I've heard the weres and vamps calling you, an embarrassment. Must be great to be you right now. You had it all and you let your dick throw it all away" said Piper.

I couldn't help it I actually choked back a laugh, Bastian was right on the money, I liked this girl. Quinn glanced at everyone in the room and went to storm out when Aurora spoke.

"You do not leave until we tell you to tiger. It is time you learnt with great power comes even greater consequences. You stood by and let your whore attack one of my mates and for this you will be punished. Their blood that was spilt is now your responsibility. Piper will accompany Sookie, because I trust her more than I trust you and if I was being honest, you'd be dead right now from my own hand if it was not for Sookie's words and Bastian trying to protect you. You held the hearts of your mates in your hands tiger, but instead of loving and treasuring them, you threw it all away at the first true test of your honour. You spoke of marriage and finding a place you finally fit. In my long life I have been blessed with the pleasure of knowing the pure love that come from a brother and mate, you know nothing of these things and never will. You, John Quinn of the human realm, are a coward and a traitor. I, Aurora daughter of Poseidon, regret ever mating with you." snarled Aurora as she walked out of the room.

Quinn was sinking into a black pit of despair and it was all his own doing. A few words were whispered between all the supes before everyone rushed off to do what had to be done. Eric excused himself to call Pam and get her back to the compound. It had been a few days since we'd seen her and due to her taking over most of the duties required in running Fangtasia. It was likely my vampire best friend was becoming more and more a visitor and not a main attraction. God I really hoped she'd made it back before I had to leave, I needed someone around these guys to keep them level headed before they went postal and bulldozed this whole realm.

Pam's POV

I was already half way back to Bon Temps when Eric called. I had closed the club earlier when I felt a feeling of dread come over me and it temporarily disconnected me from my master. I don't know what happened but Eric's temper was on over load, I pulled up to the compound and smelt blood the second I opened the front door. This this wasn't an oh I cut myself amount of blood; this was a holly fuck I'm bleeding to death amount. Everyone seemed on edge and the additional smell of new vamps and a human only confused the situation more.

It had been a rocky road when Aurora confided in me that Rahni Jay was our enemy and not our friend, the second she said the words 'you can not tell Eric or Sookie' I knew my only course of action was to distance myself from my master and friend. I steadied my nerve and entered the house. Quinn looked like he'd been whipped mentally and physically but it was Eric and Aurora that worried me. My maker was great at hiding his emotions but over a few hundred years little tells become obvious.

"So do I even need to ask what I missed this time?" I asked.

"Where do I start, Sandra went postal and injured Bastian and Stark. Then Eric ended the situation by cutting off her head and Oh they want to kill him, like dead dead not I'm really pissed off dead." said Sookie.

"Your shitting me, he actually cut the bitches head off?" I asked a little shocked.

"So is this how it's going to be now, I stand silently like a house cat while you all talk about how Eric killed Sandra." snapped Quinn.

"Oh shut it puss 'n boots." I said as I turned to my maker.

"I'll take a lot of shit from them but you watch your step vampire." snarled Quinn.

Oh that did it, a swirl of black and white flashed into the room. Before I could throw another witty comment Quinn's way Erebus and Kai where standing over him snarling, but what made the situation amusing was not only were they snarling at Quinn but they were also snarling at each other as if they wanted the other to leave so they could kill him all on there own.

"Go on kill me, but she will never replace me with one of you." said Quinn.

"Tiger, I have a mate and one that I love in ways you'll never understand. I do not need another mate but unlike you I know what it means to be loyal and be willing to give my life for another, you disgrace what we are." said Erebus.

"I gave my life rather than raise my blade to my goddess, and now I honour her by guarding your mother, no more. As of this moment, your mother stands alone." said Kai.

It was the straw that broke the camels back. The mighty John Quinn openly sobbed infront of everyone begging someone to end it all.

I looked around the room and took in the a multitude of expressions, Kai and Erebus wanted Quinn dead. Eric, Godric and the Saxton's looked disgusted with Quinn's pleading, Sookie looked heart broken for the tiger but it was the faces of Quinn mates that shocked me.

Their faces held no emotion, I studied Bastian thinking for sure he'd have the same expression as Eric but his face was as blank as the others.

Yannick stepped forwarded and Quinn actually flinched back thinking his request had been granted .

"You think us such monsters, then open your eyes as you fate has been decided. We may hide most of our true nature but we have never been as cruel as you are being this moment, you will survive this but all you had will be crushed as you have crushed us. You are to be bled removing all we have given you and you shall watch as we take another mate in your place, separating you from us forever." said Yannick.

Everyone stood silent and I turned waiting for Aurora to do or say something but she was as still as a statue.

"Pam, we are taking Sookie and the twins to Poseidon's realm. Piper is to accompany her but I would also like you at her side, call whom you need to we leave in twenty minutes." said Gerard.

"Erebus, Kai are you going to follow us into battle?" asked Stark.

The pair nodded at each other and replied in unison 'it will be our honour'.

"Is someone going to explain what the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Pamela I trust you with my life, now I will be trusting you with the lives of Sookie and my sons, make the needed calls to keep the area running for two or three days and Sookie will tell you everything when you arrive in Poseidon's realm." said Eric.

I had his orders and as I was pulling out my phone when the tiger screamed, 'You actually think she'll chose you don't you Viking, the might Eric Northman mates with a death dealer, you'll never replace me' this guy was so going to die if he did shut his mouth, I so need a new pair of animal pint boots.

"No Tiger, I am stepping forward and asking for the honour of becoming Aurora's mate or requesting it be the Fae Echo." Said Godric.

Ok that was not what I was ready for, and from the silence in the room neither was anyone else. Aurora actually looked confused, all her mates were the best of their races and don't get me wrong Godric was an amazing vampire but she had Bastian at her side and the guy was her mates father. Then there was Echo, he's nice on the eyes and a great fighter but Aurora had made a mess of his foot and the guy limped the more he pushed himself. A quick spark flash that maybe I should put my hand up but thought better of it, I loved the idea of power but these guys almost lived in each other skin, I love my independence.

"Godric your offer is something we would have been happy to accept if Quinn replacement wasn't already on his way." said Stark.

"How is that possible?" asked Echo a little disappointed that he'd lost his chance.

"Do no fret my friend, you will be extremely happy with our choice." said Gerard as the library doors opened.

For the first time in fifty years I reconsidered my choice regarding females over males, this guy was fucking hot, I went a little weak at the knees as I studied is appearance. Long chocolate brown hair that hung bellow his shoulder blades and the most amazing eyes, one forest green and the other sky blue. He walked up to Aurora lifting her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, a burst of energy flowed through the room, like a boom had exploded. He released her hand quickly and turned to Kellan and the pair embraced like they'd known each other from another life time.

"It has been to long my friends, how I have missed bathing in the blood of our enemies." said the new addition.

Mister hot stuff turned to Echo and the Fae dropped to his knee, he obviously knew who this guy was.

"It is an honour my prince." said Echo

"Echo, you know I am not longer part of the Fae nobility. I took a different path and I do not regret my choice." said Mr hot stuff.

I was caught short when those amazing eyes locked on me and strolled in my direction.

"I thank you for you high opinion of me, but please refer to me as Preston or Aurora's mate in the future, because as of this moment I belong to her and her alone." he purred.

"Preston we have pressing matter to attend to." said Kellan

Ok I was hot in places that shouldn't be hot considering I was about to head to another realm and be out of the pleasure game for some time.

But Quinn next out burst brought me crashing back to earth.

"It shows me how much I meant to you, having my replacement on stand by. But looking over him I'm not to concerned, all flash and no substance. I will win Aurora back" snarled Quinn.

Fuck me I actually flinch when the massive pile of sexy god flashed across the room and lifted Quinn off the ground by his throat, when this guy was raging he was even hotter. I gave Sookie a quick glance and hide my smile because our little fairy was thinking exactly the same way I was. But when I turned to Aurora, my heart actually clenched. Her sparkling eyes lost there twinkle and her head hung low, Stark could see or even possibly feel what was going on because he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"Preston my friend it has been to long, within your grasp you hold John Quinn the weretiger." said Gerard.

"You disrespect me and my mates to be." replied Preston.

"I'll kill you pretty boy if you lay a hand on Aurora." screamed Quinn as he thrashed in Preston's grasp.

"Aurora my sweet, I see this is hurting you. Tell me what you want me to do and it will be done." said Preston.

Like ice Aurora said 'Drain him'.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Sookie P.O.V

The next ten minutes after Aurora snarled the words 'Drain Him' were a blur. My eyes froze on Preston and the gasping struggling weretiger. The closer I looked at Preston the more I thought I'd seen him somewhere before. Twice the word 'Stop' rose to my lips, but neither time did I have the strength to open my mouth and voice them. It took only seconds for brutal act to be done. I grabbed Eric's arm when Quinn fell to the floor lifeless.

"He still lives lover." whispered Eric.

Yannick stepped forward, grabbing Quinn roughly under the arms, and the two vanished. Preston stepped next to Aurora. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Preston ran his hand down Aurora's arm and the two intertwined their fingers holding hands. How did I know this guy?There was something about him that I just couldn't place.

Gerard stepped forward and the orders rolled off his lips like it was something he did everyday and before he came to the human realm, I'm sure he did.

"Wybert, Sigebert it's your lucky day. This time you do not stay behind when we walk forward into battle. Mail Men we ask you stay behind and guard the compound as well as keep the Viking's business running as if nothing has changed. We don't need anyone looking into what we're doing." ordered Gerard.

I just realised that for the first time all the supes were in one place. Next Gerard told the Angels, Matthew, Ralph and Paul they would be guarding my farm house and they were to make it look as if the days went on as normal, he reminded them that if any human, supe or true immortal stepped foot onto the grounds without permission and meant harm they were to kill on sight. Next the Fae, Nanus, Avery, Marina and Nissa were sent somewhere called the Lavender gate. Just like the Angels, Gerard told the Fae to kill anyone that broached the boundaries. My mind was swirling, that face, I knew that face. The Fae were treating Preston with the same ore as Echo had. This guy must have done something big or been someone big to get these guys to react this way. How did I know him? I had only seen them act like this around my great grand father, Niall. Maybe Preston had been with him on one of his visits. Mia and Lix were to return to Niall's palace and push all enemies towards Nanus and the rest of the Fae, letting me know these Lavender gates must be in the Fae realm. Aim and Lilin were to stay with Terri but Stark quickly pulled the Gate Keepers asides whispering something that I couldn't quite hear. The last few remaining supes were pulled aside one by one and whispered their orders, as Godric, Piper and Pam came over to join Eric and I. It was obvious I was being keep in the dark about something, but at this moment placing where I had seen this guy before was my number one goal .

"What the hell is going on here, why is Gerard sending Angels, Fae and Wrath to the Fae realm? I thought this was about you guys going off to help out some vamps; and when do the Saxons go into battle with Aurora; and for the fucking love of Christ, does anyone remember seeing this Preston guy around, I've seen him before?" I snapped, eyeing Eric closely.

"Sookie, we don't have time to go over everything but know this is all being done for our sons futures?" said Eric.

"That's going to be your go to answer when you are up to something you don't want to tell me about, isn't it? I'll deal with that, but there's something about that guy that isn't sitting well with me." I snapped back.

Eric gave me a confused look and I was ready to push the Preston issue when Yannick shimmered back into the room. All the orders were being thrown around, I'd lost track of Aurora, but when I looked in her direction, I noticed she hadn't moved from her position standing next to Preston, holding his hands. When Preston raised his head and looked directly into my eyes and winked, my heart stopped.

"This may not be the best time, but that guy is hot, like melt your skin walk head first into the fire hot, I know Aurora pulls the good looking guys but he's, god there are no words." said Pam as she fanned herself with her hand for affect.

"Does anyone know anything about him?" asked Eric.

"Echo said he was the second son of Padloe." said Godric.

"Who and what is a Padloe?" I asked praying I was mistaken. It couldn't be who I thought it was.

"He is the Fae believed by the humans to be cupid." said Godric.

"Shut Up." said Piper before she cupped her mouth embarrassed.

"Well that explains why I want to crawl up under his skin and do bad bad things to him." said Pam staring at Preston like he was her next meal.

"Watch yourself Pamela, Aurora is not the one you must watch out for if you make an advance on Preston. He has given himself to her and will kill anyone who attempts to sever their bond. I feel he is much more than we see. He is like no other Fae I have ever encountered before." said Godric.

"Your not kidding, the power flowing off the two of them could run Shreveport for a year." I replied, it couldn't be, please please please, don't let it be him.

"That's them, SHIT." said Pam

"So none of you have seen this guy before?" I asked, wait the guy I'm thinking of was a were, just a were, please let him have been just a were.

Before I could get a response from anyone Poseidon appeared in the middle of the library looking panicked as he stared at his daughter holding hands with Preston. His gaze shot to Gerard and he roared 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE'?

"Father it was not Gerard's decision to call Preston it was mine. He and I have keep our distance for too long, it is time he took his rightful place at my side." said Aurora, but it was not the normal way she would address her father, it seemed distant and cold, this was bad.

"My beautiful daughter, we have discussed this. We don't know what will happen to you or Preston if the two of you stay close of a long period of time, the connection the two of you have is nothing anyone has ever seen or heard of. Nothing good can come from it." said Poseidon gently.

"I disagree my King, I was created for one purpose and that was Aurora. We agreed the last time you asked us to separate and I walked alone and lost until she called me back to her, I will not and can not leave her again, we are now mated by blood." said Preston, god it was his voice, the were's voice.

At the news his daughter had bonded by blood with Preston the mighty king of the ocean flinched, this was bad and everyone knew it, except maybe my Viking. He was far to calm for my liking, shit did he know?

"Eric, what do you know that we don't?" I asked, preying, begging I was wrong.

"Nothing my lover." he replied.

"Bullshit, tell me now or you are in the dog house mister." I snapped.

Eric looked at me confused and let out a shy.

"Preston is like a turbo charge for Aurora, he is very rare, he can also transform into any supe,shifter, were or vampire. He can also take on the appearance of any human." he simply replied.

"WHAT!" I scream, it was him. All I could think of was who was going to kill me first Aurora or Eric.

"Lover it's really nothing, Aurora told me there was a very old Fae that still lived from the old times, he was unique and the two of them where drawn together a long time ago. When they are together Aurora abilities are boosted three fold." said Eric.

"And you didn't think that'd be a problem? What is it with vampires and fucking power? She's already the most powerful thing out there and you didn't stop for a second to think boosting her abilities would be a problem?" I snapped, but to be honest, I should of been saying, 'Eric you didn't think that bring a guy back that I slept with one night while you and I were broken up would be a problem?'.

Eric just shrugged his shoulders, so I knew he knew nothing about Preston and I, did Aurora?

"Poseidon, what happened last time Preston and Aurora were together?" I asked, trying to not let my panic show.

"Young one, have you ever heard of the realm of the dragon breather?" said Poseidon

"No." I replied.

"They were creatures like no other, skin like white pearl and eyes of diamonds. Their gift was fire, they angered easily and ran into battle at the first sign of danger, but they were glorious beings. It is said they believed themselves descendent of the Dragons, their extinction was a great loss to our kinds, one that can never be replaced." said Poseidon.

"And what does this have to do with Preston and Aurora?" I asked, sometimes getting information out of these guys was like pulling teeth, but I guess when you're older than mud, getting to the point gets lost along the way.

"Aurora and Preston happened, they vanquished them as well as their realm in half a human realm's day. There is nothing left but darkness, where once true beauty shone and life blossomed." he replied.

"Why?" I asked, begging thing was not going to be as bad as I was thinking.

"A female Dragon Breather took a liking to Preston, his beauty can be his downfall sometimes. Aurora, Gerard, Stark, Val and Preston were within the realm, relaxing and being young when the Dragon Breather made a claim to Preston. My daughter laughed at the Dragon Breather and informed her he wasn't interested, in her way. The young female took Aurora's reply as a challenge and attacked. Preston pulled Aurora out of the advancing Dragon Breather's fire attack when she was throwing a power surge to protect herself. Their contact made the simple ball of power turn into something you'd compare it to a nuclear boom. Half the young creatures village was destroyed, as well as her self and numerous Dragon Breathers. Her people attacked as did Aurora and Preston with their new found ability. Before that instant the two had never made contact physically, once they did they became addicted to the power. It is also why Preston is the last of his kind, it is a possibility he was made for her and this is why he stopped aging like his ancient brethren the moment they touched. All we do know is he now ages as Aurora does and the realm of dragon breather is no more. It was decided that the two of them should stay as far away from each other as possible and it has been so for thousands of years." said Poseidon never letting his gaze fall from Aurora and Preston.

SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT, Aurora is going to kill me. I just didn't make a pass at Preston, I did the hot and nasty with him, more than once that night.

"Aurora my beauty by who's blood does Preston hold a bond with you?" asked Poseidon

"The Tiger." snarled Yannick.

"Does he still live?" asked Poseidon gently

"Father, I will not discuss the Tiger. Preston wants me and I him, it is time to stop fighting what we are. Yannick and I were created to wield death to those who stand in our way and with Preston's help that is what we are going to do. I ask that you take Sookie, Piper, Pam, Godric, Boston and the twins back to our home realm for protection and we will collect them as soon as we can. I love you father and ask you have faith in Gerard as I do to direct Preston and myself in the right path, we will not disgrace our people, father." said Aurora

Gerard moved to Aurora's side, kissed her cheek lovingly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I watched as Preston grave Gerard a kind smile and released Aurora's hand and stood at her side as her mate, his eyes showed he was deeply in love with her, but they also showed he knew fucking well who I was. SHIT.

"I have faith in Gerard my beauty, more than you know. I will do as you ask but please be careful and keep yourself and Preston safe, you have never and can never disgrace our people you are my greatest creation, my daughter. I too love you my beauty, more than you know." said Poseidon

Gerard released Aurora and she walked forward into her father's open embrace, to my horror, Preston also walked forward to stand directly in front of me.

"Miss Stackhouse, it is good to see you again, can I ask a minute of your time?" said Preston in that sexy lust riddle voice.

I gave Preston a nodded and as he and I turned to leave the library Eric's eyes glassed over watching every step I took. Great, now he's thinking some things up, this night just keeps on giving.

Next I'll be struck down by a rouge bolt of lightning.

When we where clear of the library, I spun around and locked eyes with my one night stand.

"It's really you isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, it's me." replied Preston, giving me another wink.

"Does she know?" I snapped.

"No, but it will not take long for her to find out, all I am is hers now as well as my memories." replied Preston.

I bent over trying to catch my breath, Preston placed his hand on my back for comfort but I flinched from is touch and snapped, "Why, why are you doing this?"

"Think carefully Miss Stackhouse, why do you think Aurora ended up in Shreveport, why would the daughter of the great Poseidon King of the ocean be in Shreveport of all places?" asked Preston.

"She said she felt a pull to this place." I replied.

"Do you think that me being here once would create such a pull?" smirked Preston.

"No it was Bastian?" I replied.

"Yes the vampire. What do you think would happen if lets say a vampire such as Bastian were to consume the blood of an ancient Fae like myself. Stranger things have happened, have they not? asked Preston.

"It would make him irresistible to Aurora, god. So all this was you, why?" I whispered.

"Yes and No, to it all being me Miss Stackhouse. The vampire was always going to be hers, I just sweetened the prize and brought up the time table." he replied.

"And me, what was I." I asked.

"You were a beautiful, lonely woman who needed a night of passion. I do not regret what happened between us, but I must let you know my heart is Aurora's. It always has been hers, it's why I have done what I have done. Please understand I never wanted to hurt anyone I just wanted my soul back, my Aurora." Preston replied as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Our lives are not for you to play with." I snapped.

"Miss Stackhouse, what has transpired was always going to happen. The rules may have changed a little but all of us were destined to be as we are now." replied Preston.

"How do you know this?" I snapped.

"He knows because he can see it." said Aurora as she emerged from the library.

God I felt sick, all of a sudden I couldn't get a full breath of air. I lowered into a squatting position praying the room would stop spinning.

"Sookie calm down and breath slowly." said Aurora as she knelt down in front of me and took my hands in hers.

"Miss Stackhouse, do you require me to leave? I do not wish for you to be so distressed." asked Preston.

"Yes, No. God Eric's going to kill me." I choked out between gasps.

"Sookie, if you wish it, Eric will never know. Preston and I will talk about what he has done, but he is not a cruel creature and if he says we were destined, I promise you we were destined." said Aurora.

"I still don't understand how he would know." I replied calming down a little and letting Aurora help me stand.

"I can see the future Miss Stackhouse, bit and pieces, imaging a tree with thin precious branches. The path we have travelled turns the branches into strong unbreakable stem, ahead of it lie a number of the thin branches, paths we are yet to venture down. All paths lead to an end, it just depends how we make our choices which determines our route. One or two small evens can alter our course, for the better or the worse." said Preston.

"But if Aurora is a true immortal how can that be true." I asked.

"This is why I came to you Miss Stackhouse, you are smarter than your years. Aurora as all the true immortals paths are distended by the mortals they associate with, your path guides hers while she is with you. I alter your path, I alter hers." answered Preston matter of factly.

"It still doesn't explain why." I asked.

"Love, Miss Stackhouse. I have loved Aurora from the first moment I laid eyes on her and after my talk with Valiant, I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her and one day be at her side as I was destined." said Preston.

"What talk?" asked Aurora angering a little.

"It is not what you think my soul, I spoke with Valiant after I first searched for my future with you and when I found it, he made me promise not to look at his and to keep what I had learnt a secret until what was distended to happen happened." replied Preston.

Aurora closed her eyes and smiled, from her expression I presuming what Preston had said reminded her of her brother and what he would have done. A single blood tear ran down her cheek before she opened her eyes and both she and Preston looked towards the library.

"Sookie, Eric's coming. If he asks just say Preston was asking about the Tiger and until you decide what you want to tell Eric about you and Preston, we will say nothing of the mind blowing sex I'm sure the two of you shared." joked Aurora.

Damn I loved this god, I short forward and playfully smacked at my friends shoulder as Eric emerged and instantly relaxed when he saw Aurora, Preston and I laughing.

"Are you well lover?" asked Eric.

"Perfect actually." I replied as Aurora and Preston both gave me a wink and left Eric and I alone in the hall.

"I felt your panic." said Eric.

"Preston asked me about Quinn and then Aurora came out and caught us, you know I thought she'd go postal again." I replied, lying a little to easily for my liking.

Eric studied me for a moment then let it go, he pulled me into his arms and kiss me senseless, nipping my lower lips and snarling lustfully for letting me go.

"It time." said Eric as I was trying to collect my thoughts after the mind blowing kiss he'd just delivered.

We re entered the library to find everyone waiting on me. Pam and Piper had Val and Leif. Erebus looked heart broken that he wouldn't be going this the twin and I loved him more for it. Boston was bouncing around Godric dragging poor Reaper by his lead. He was so excited about travelling to Poseidon's Palace, then there was me.

"Keep our sons safe and in no time we will be together again." said Eric as he ran a finger along my cheek.'

"You make sure everyone's alive and kicking when I return Eric Northman." I replied and I studied his face closely, trying not to cry.

We kissed once more before I pulled away and joined everyone crowding around Poseidon. I looked over every face in my new family and prayed that this would not be the last time I saw any of them, and just like that they were gone.

There were no words for what I was looking at. Poseidon stood silently and let us take in all that was his kingdom. Boston was the first to break the dream like trance we'd all fallen into, screaming 'COOL' as he bent down and studied the crystal bridge we'd arrived on. Under the magical surface swirled the soft peaks of the ocean. It was as if it was trying to reach through and touch our feet. I had never seen anything like it in my life. The surface under our feet was glass or crystal, but shone in a magnificent swirl of colours that could out do any rainbow in the human realm. Ahead of us stood a dream like white city with plush green trees positioned perfectly within. But it was the Palace that stood in the centre that froze my heart, it looked like it was made of ice, it was so white it looked blue. Five stores high and dressed with large clear windows looking over the city bellow, It was the Palace little girls dream of when they think of themselves as a Princess. I took a step forward and turned in a slow circle, trying to take everything in. The kingdom sat like an island in the middle of the bluest green ocean I had ever seen, mists danced at the edge where land and ocean met. It was charming.

"She is beautiful, is she not Sookie." asked Poseidon.

"It's like a dream." I replied.

"Tomorrow, I will take you all on a tour. My kingdom hides many of her truest beauties, but I think we can convince her to put her best foot forward and allow you to fall in love with her as I have." said Poseidon.

Boston was just too excited to stand still any longer. He raced off faster than any of us was expecting, dragging poor Reaper behind him. But he came to a screeching halt when two figures breached the ocean at the bridge's edge and landed like graceful dancers on their feet in front of him lowering into a bow.

Boston studied the two Mermen for a short second before he again screamed with excitement" Oh my god, this is too Cool. Daddy Godric, they're just like Gerard."

One of the Mermen lifted his head and gave Boston a wink and a smile before he nodded toward the ocean he just appeared from, Boston's gaze followed his direction and there like the Merman had call for Boston amusement was a huge albino Humpback whale breaching the water's surface.

"Can we live here, this place is so much better than Bon Temps, PLEASE?" pleaded Boston.

Godric laughed quietly at his son's excitement and gave the Merman a nod of thanks for the small show.

"Let us head in before the small shifter bursts something with excitement." joked Poseidon, as we followed him into the city followed by the two Mermen.

As we walked toward the Palace entrance Pam became agitated, she kept scanning her surrounding like he was not happy about something, protectively tightening her hold on Leif.

"Calm yourself Pamela, Sookie and the children are completely safe within my realm." said Poseidon as if he could read he mind, what am I saying he probably was reading her mind.

"No offence but from what I'm seeing, I could get in and out without much of a fight." replied Pam.

"What you are seeing is but ten percent of my Kingdom, within the city I have over twenty warrior Mermen trained by Gerard himself, but within the water I have over three thousand warriors on alert. The first sign of danger and they willing advance on this city like a plague and destroy all within their path." announce Poseidon with an air of pride.

"Why are they in the water?" asked Piper.

Pam, Godric and I chuckle but Poseidon just gave her a soft smile and answered her question.

"We are of the water human, most of my people prefer to stay within the water for all of their existence, from birth to death. It is where we are most at home, after all I am Poseidon. King and God of the Oceans." replied Poseidon.

Poor Piper, I was sure I had the same face when all this was laid out in front of me the first time. Her eyes blogged and she looked like someone had just pulled the rug from under her, it was one thing to be part of the vampire and were worlds but this was something completely different.

Within ten minutes we entered the Palace and had been shown to our rooms, I was just getting the boys settle when a pretty young girl who looked no older then fifteen knocked and entered my room.

"My name is Callie, Miss Stackhouse. My King has sent me to watch your children and has asked that you grace him with your presence in the viewing room."

"It's nice to meet you Callie, please call me Sookie. Let me just get Pam or Piper to watch the boys and then you can show me to the viewing room." I replied, it was nice of Poseidon to send someone but I wasn't just leaving my boys with anyone.

"Thank you Sookie, but the two vampires have been summoned to the viewing room also and the human Piper and shifter child will be here shorty to stay within my care. Please let me explain, I once held the unique honour of being her royal highness Aurora's nanny, I'm sure your bless-id gift will be a joy after Aurora and completely safe within my care." smiled Callie.

"But you're so young?" I replied shocked.

"It's very nice of you to think so, but I can assure you I have at least twelve hundred year on her royal highness. I am of the dark water mermaids, our appearance stops ageing after we reach puberty, leaving us with the appearance of youth. But I feel her royal highness gifted me a dark line or two with her antics over the years." said Callie.

I couldn't help but giggle, Callie definitely knew Aurora.

"Gerard told me once that you all wiped your hands of her?." I asked, interested in her reply.

"I remember the day as it was yesterday, I would call it running for my life rather than wiping my hands. Aurora thought it would be amusing to test my abilities with fire every time I entered her room, I even attempted to send Valiant in as a distraction on more then one occasion. But as children the pair where as wild as each other, it seems twins are my destiny. My last straw was when Valiant came staggering from Aurora's room with a blade running him though pleading I save his sister. I raced forward to save my Princess, only to be meet with portal to another realm, no water just miles and miles of burning hot sand. I was stuck there for six days until Valiant decided the joke was over and convince Aurora to open the portal again for my return." said Callie.

I couldn't help it, I laughed hard and loud. Not at the act because I'm sure it was traumatic, but at the thought of Aurora as a young girl causing trouble and playing silly games with her brother. Callie smiled at my laugher and I knew she had a very big soft spot for Aurora, no matter how much terror she caused as a child. I wished her luck with the twins, which gave her cause to laugh herself and went in search of Poseidon and the viewing room.

Thanks to the help of two people I passed one my search I finally found my destination. When I entered the room I found Poseidon, Pam and Godric standing around a large gold bird bath looking thing. Poseidon motioned for me to stand at his side and when I did I noticed the the surface of the water in the bird bath was like the clearest mirror I had ever seen.

"Sookie, before you is the water of my and Aurora's creation. With it I can see within any realm and more importantly I can watch over my child. I feel you as well as Pamela and Godric are in the dark as much as myself with their coming battle. Would you like to stay and watch with us, it is your choice, but you should know from here I can not change the outcome of what we see." said Poseidon.

I knew what he was telling me, I could be about to watch someone I love die before my eyes and not be able to help them. But I needed to know as much as they did, so I gave Poseidon a nod and watched the water ripple and come to focus on our nest mates.

A/N

I'd like to thank again my amazing BETA Carolinagirl96, you are my gift.

And I can not thank you enough for all you hard work.


End file.
